Naurofána
by Lotelemna Nullame
Summary: Quand on est pas soi-même là on l'on est, il est parfois bon de changer. Luana n'a pas choisi. C'est pourtant dans un monde complètement différent du sien qu'elle trouve sa place auprès d'êtres fantastiques, malgré les guerres, les souffrances, les pertes. Tout simplement parce qu'elle est devenue qui elle devait être : Naurofána, le loup-garou blanc.
1. Les malheurs du quotidien

**Salut à toi qui entre dans le monde fabuleux de Tolkien, que j'ai revisité avec un immense plaisir et un honneur tout aussi grand.**

**L'histoire n'a pas beaucoup changé et aucun des personnage de ce monde merveilleux ne m'appartient; seuls ceux issus de notre monde moderne taciturne sont mon oeuvre.**

**J'espère que tu prendras autant de plaisir à lire cette fanfiction que moi j'en ai prit à l'écrire.**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 1 : les malheurs du quotidien<p>

_Il a été retrouvé. Je le sens. Je l'entends. Moi qui suis perdue dans ce monde qui n'est pas le mie, je sais que son heure approche. Sauron rassemble ses forces, il a lâché ses âmes damnées dans la nature. Le cri de mort des Nazgûls résonnent à nouveau à travers la forêt, la lande et la montagne, propageant la peur dans le cœur de chacun, une peur oubliée depuis des millénaires. Je les entends, leur sourde litanie me traverse comme une vague, me déchirent l'âme. Ils arrivent, ils le cherchent, ils cherchent l'Anneau Unique, source du pouvoir de Sauron. Il l'appelle, tout comme l'Anneau cherche désespérément à lui revenir, prêt à tous les vices et toutes les perversions pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais Sauron cherche autre chose: le grand œil de feu dans lequel son âme éthérée est emprisonnée sillonne le monde de son regard. Chacun de ses passages éveille en moi une douleur lancinante, une folie dévorante. Il se rapproche, le filet se resserre peu à peu autour de moi, j'étouffe, prisonnière de mon propre corps. Il ne tardera pas à me retrouver. Je dois me libérer!_

* * *

><p>- Qu'allons-nous faire de vous? Je me le demande!<p>

Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle s'était retrouvée dans le bureau du principal. Ce gros bonhomme moustachu, qui, on aurait put croire, était sorti tout droit d'une bd ou autre truc caricatural, la dévisageait de derrière son bureau, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en cuir synthétique, tandis qu'elle était obligée de rester debout.. Dans son costard cravate pas assez ample pour pouvoir dissimuler le pli du ventre qui débordait par-dessus la ceinture, il se prenait pour le grand manitou du lycée, une fine couronne de cheveu blanc posée sur le caillou qui lui faisait office de crâne.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, mais à ceux qui ont cherché les ennuis, se défendit-elle tant bien que mal, sachant pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien.

- Et croyez vous, mademoiselle, que ce soit une bonne raison pour répondre à leur provocations?

- Je...

- Je ne veux pas savoir!

Comme de par hasard, c'était elle qui prenait tout. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ces imbéciles étaient venus lui chercher des noises. Depuis plus d'un mois elle était obligée de supporter leur moquerie et leur coup. Depuis la rentrée, elle devait encaisser sans broncher. _¡Joder!_ Comme si elle allait se laisser faire! Ils ne l'avaient pas volé celle là.

- Vous comprendrez qu'étant donné l'état dans lequel vous avez mis vos camarades, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous punir.

- Monsieur, il y a plusieurs témoins qui ont vu ce qui c'est passé. Au premier coup, je n'ai rien fait. Au deuxième, c'est de la légitime défense. Vous savez très bien que je dis la vérité.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais qui témoignera en votre faveur? Vous semblez oublier vos antécédents. C'est vous qui avez ramassé les heures de retenue, tout bonnement parce que personne n'est venu défendre votre version. Bien que je ne doute pas de votre sincérité, je ne peux adhérer à votre version de la légitime défense.

_¡Mierda!_ Elle rattrapa de justesse la volée d'injures à l'égard de ces chiffes molles de justesse: les insulter n'aurait pas arrangé sa situation déjà délicate. Elle déglutit avant de reprendre, posément. Ce gros …

- Vous voulez dire que je devrais les laisser me passer à tabac sans qu'ils en auront envie?

- Je n'ai pas dis cela. Pourquoi n'essaieriez vous pas de rester dans des zones surveillées par des adultes? Vous aller toujours vous fourrer dans des endroits peu fréquentables, ce qui ne joue pas en votre faveur d'ailleurs.

- Parce que vous croyez qu'ils ne vont pas se gêner? A chaque coup, c'est dans l'enceinte même de l'établissement qu'ils s'en prennent à moi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vos surveillants sont incompétents.

- Mademoiselle Luana, je vous prierai de ne pas insulter le personnel responsable de cet établissement. Et puis sachez que nous n'avons pas assez d'effectif pour une si grande cité scolaire. Que voulez vous que j'y fasse? En attendant, je me vois dans l'obligation de prévenir…

- Que... quoi? bafouilla-t-elle, paniquée. S'il vous plaît, elle n'a pas besoins de savoir! l'implora-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé, mais c'est la procédure. Vous pourrez vous estimer heureuse si les parents des victimes ne portent pas plainte contre vous. Maintenant, retournez en cours; il ne manquerait plus que vous séchiez toute une après midi à cause de cette histoire. Et sachez que je suis tout à fait désolé pour vous.

- Alors pourquoi n'avez vous même pas le courage de me regarder dans les yeux?

Depuis le début de cet entretien, il ne l'avait jamais regardé en face, car il craignait sans doute que son regard ne trahisse ce qu'il pensait et ressentait réellement. Au moins, les autres cons qui venaient l'emmerder n'étaient pas hypocrite comme ce gros porc.

- Allons ne soyez pas stupide... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je... je viendrais à faire cela, bafouilla t-il.

- Pour la même raison qui m'attire toutes ces emmerdes!

Elle tourna les talons et sorti du bureau, sourde aux appels de cet hypocrite. Elle le détestait tout autant que les autres. Elle détestait tout autant sa « différence » Elle claqua la porte de l'accueil avec une violence inutile, si bien qu'elle eu le droit aux réprimandes d'un surveillant qui passait par là, en plus de l'habituel regard méprisant.

Dehors, dans sa tenue de service impeccable, son « maître d'hôtel » de frère attendait.

- Tiens, un pingouin, grinça-t-elle en passant devant lui.

Éric soupira et vint se placer à côté d'elle, marchant sans un mot. Il la suivit ainsi jusqu'au bâtiment de science, où elle aurait dut être en cours.

- Tu comptes me suivre comme ça jusque dans la classe? Tu ne devrais pas être au boulot?

- Primo, je te suis parce que je tiens à m'assurer que tu ne sècheras pas, secundo, tu sais très bien que le service de midi est terminé, et donc que j'ai mon après-midi de lire.

- Tout ça parce que môssieur fait la popote.

- Hé ho, t'es bien contente quand môssieur te fais TA popote.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés devant la porte de la classe. Elle se retourna elle lui fit face. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'examiner, le découvrant et le redécouvrant à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur lui : grand et dégingandé dans son costard cravate, il avait des traits anguleux qui projetaient de fines ombres sur sa peau légèrement hâlée, ses cheveux châtains foncés rappelant le brun profond de ses yeux, où quelque nuances de verts dansaient comme une légère brume. Il était soigné et prenait soin de sa personne.

Tout le contraire d'elle, avec son pantalon noir au multiples poches, son débardeur noir -qui lui moulait le haut du corps un peu trop près au goût d'un certain frère- , ses grosse bottes noires lassées sur le devant, et sa veste en cuir, là aussi noire.

La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun, s'était leur taille. Pas vraiment suffisant pour dire qu'ils étaient frère et sœur.

- Pourquoi tu t'es encore battue? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse mais sans reproches.

Une autre différence majeure entre eux, la maturité. Non pas que l'un était plus mature que l'autre, enfin si, puisqu'il était de trois ans son aîné; juste qu'ils n'avaient pas, disons, le même genre de maturité. L'un était du genre joviale et savait repérer les problèmes qu'il fallait éviter, l'autre au contraire n'hésitait pas à se mouiller pour les résoudre et était d'une froideur qui lui permettait d'encaisser à peu près tout.

En enfonçant les mains dans les poches, elle s'appuya sur le mur. Elle aurait dut rentrer en cours, qui avait commencé depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà, mais devoir à nouveau affronter les regards réprobateurs et empli d'animosité, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à s'y préparer. Elle en avait l'habitude, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que cela devenait plus simple. Non, à force de moquerie et de coups, de retombées toujours plus lourdes, tout ça lui pesait.

- A ton avis? Demanda-t-elle, découragée.

- Ils se sont encore moqué de toi?

- Je ne me bats pas parce que des abrutis se foutent de moi.

- Ils t'ont frappée?

- Ils n'ont pas dut frapper assez fort si ça ne se voit pas.

D'un signe de tête, il lui intima à le suivre et la mena jusqu'au toilettes (mixtes).

- Laves toi un peu le visage avant de retourner en cours.

Elle lui jeta un regard peu amène, mais s'exécuta tout de même. Il avait dans le fond raison, comme toujours : si elle se ramener en cours avec une tête à faire peur, les rumeurs iraient encore plus bon train, et par la même occasion, gonfleraient et prendraient des tournures fantaisistes. Et elle n'aimait pas la fantaisie.

C'est là que son reflet fut capter par le miroir, qui le lui renvoya à la figure plus sûrement et plus brutalement que n'importe quel poing. Toutes ces embrouilles juste pare qu'elle était … différente. Il était vrai qu'elle ne passait pas inaperçu, avec sa longue chevelure tressée dans la soie la plus blanche qui soit, sa peau tout aussi blanche, si blanche qu'elle faisait paraître la neige la plus pure et immaculée scintillant au soleil terne et grise. Mais contrairement à la neige, la peau de son visage n'était pas immaculée: sa lèvre inférieure, légèrement ouverte, laissé encore un fin filet de sang perler sur son menton, ainsi qu'une fine entaille sur la pommette, dont les contours prenaient des teintes inquiétantes de violet et de jaune.

Toutes ces embrouilles parce qu'elle était albinos. Non, pas albinos. Sa peau et sa pilosité étaient peut être blanches, mais ses yeux étaient loin d'être ceux d'un albinos : ils n'étaient pas translucides au point que le rouge de la rétine ne vienne s'imprimer sur l'iris. Non, ses prunelles étaient taillées dans l'éclat vif de l'argent, bijoux d'orfèvrerie incrustés de milliers de diamants infimes, qui traçaient de fines arabesques fantomatiques. Quelque chose dans ses yeux, malgré le trou noir que perçaient les pupilles, rappelait étrangement le clair de lune, les nuits de pleine lune. Non pas des yeux d'albinos, des yeux … d'autre chose, pas des yeux commun, c'était sûr.

Elle ne souffrait en aucun cas d'albinisme, plutôt de leucistisme, nuance. Et c'était précisément cette nuance qui lui causait tant de soucis, car l'albinisme, certes plus grave, était, disons, plus conventionnelle, car elle touchait les humains et les animaux, alors que le leucistisme n'atteignait que les animaux.

Voilà comment elle était devenue la « bête blanche » du bahut, comme certains l'appelaient.

Elle essuya le sang qui lui tâchait le visage, grimaçant à peine lorsqu'elle nettoya les plaies, trop habituée à ce genre d'égratignure, et se recoiffa un peu, même si elle n'avait qu'à refaire une queue haute et renfiler sa casquette militaire noire. Elle remit aussi en place les boucles d'oreilles qu'elle avait enlevé un peu confusément dans la mêlée – elle ne craignait pas les coups, mais n'avait pas non plus envie de se retrouve avec un lobe en moins. Elle n'avait que oreille droite de percée : un petit anneau de métal noir pendait tout en bas du lobe, tandis qu'un peu plus au dessus, une pierre aux reflets noirs était fichée dans la chaire, reliée par une fine chaînette noire à un pseudo anneau – ho surprise, noir lui aussi –qui lui englobait le cartilage.

De légères traces rouges au niveau du cou commençaient à apparaître, là où l'un des gars l'avait griffé en essayant de la choper. Elle défit la fine lanière de cuir sombre entortillée autour de son poignet et l'enroula autour de son cou, afin de dissimuler les griffures, qui n'étaient pas très discrètes.

Luana, malgré les mauvaises blagues et les regards en coin, voir hostiles dans la rue, se fichait de ce que l'on disait de son apparence au contraire, elle en était fière et faisait tout pour mettre en valeur sa particularité. Vêtements noirs, bijoux noirs, et même un trait de crayon noir sur le contour des yeux, tout ce qui était noir était bon pour surligner la blancheur de sa peau, de ses cheveux et l'éclat de ses yeux, mais certainement pas pour la cacher. Et cette fierté en agaçait plus d'un.

- Tu n'étais peut être pas obligée d'y aller aussi fort, finit par lâcher Éric, qui jusque là s'était contenté de l'observer sans un mot.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, finit elle par répondre après un silence gêné.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Ok, ce sont ces mecs qui viennent te chercher des noix, c'est eux qui commencent à te frapper, mais en attendant, l'état dans lequel ils se retrouvent après et bien plus grave qu'une lèvre ouverte et une joue écorchée. Nana, ils ont dut appeler une ambulance parce que tu as brisé deux côtes à l'un deux! Tu ne cherches pas les ennuies, c'est vrai, mais tu sais te battre, bien mieux qu'eux, comment veux tu que ça ne te retombe pas dessus après?

- Et qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je fasse alors? hurla-t-elle, à bout de nerf d'entendre toujours la même rengaine. Que je me laisse gentiment tabasser? QUE JE DEVIENNE UNE VICTIME POUR LE RESTANT DE MA VIE?

Éric resta stoïque face à elle, indifférent à la colère qui montait chez sa sœur en apparence.

Tandis qu'elle bouillonnait de rage contenue, il prit un morceau de papier, l'humidifia, et essuya une trace de sang qui avait coulé sous le menton et séchait sur la peau si blanche de son cou. Il lui saisit le menton entre deux doigts, fermement mais sans violence, avec douceur, comme l'on prendrait un oisillon apeuré dans ses mains, et effaça toute trace qui pouvait encore accuser sa petite sœur. Mais il ne la lâcha pas tout de suite, il n'en avait pas finit avec elle, pas encore, et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel, Luana. Je sais que tu tiens à te protéger toi-même, mais moi, comment ferais je pour te protéger si on venait à me retirer ta garde?

Luana se libéra d'un infime mouvement de tête, et fixa le vide sans daigner le regarder.

- Nana, je sais parfaitement que le directeur va appeler l'assistante sociale, peut être l'a-t-il déjà fait. Mais tu sais que si tu continue, tu seras placée en famille d'accueil, ou en foyer. C'est ce que tu veux?

- Ils ne peuvent pas me placer en foyer, je suis majeure dans moins d'un an.

- Et tu crois que parce que madame va avoir 18 ans que c'est pour ça qu'ils ne vont pas porter plainte contre toi? Au contraire, une fois que tu seras majeure, ce ne sera plus moi qui prendrais pour toi.

- Alors j'assumerai, conclut-elle en le défiant du regard.

Éric soupira, puis sourit.

- Je sais que tu es prête à assumer n'importe quoi, mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le faire, et je ne te le demanderai jamais.

Elle lui sourit à son tour. Ils ne se ressemblaient en rien, autant physiquement que mentalement, mais ils se comprenaient.

Le tintement tonitruant de la sonnerie les coupa dans la séquence émotion. Éric, exaspéré d'avoir lui même fait manquer les cours à sa sœur, poussa un profond soupir de découragement, arrachant par la même occasion un sourire triomphant à sa sœur.

Elle passa devant lui, se dirigeant vers la sortie des toilettes, néanmoins, elle stoppa un moment devant lui.

- Et je te signale, c'est que je ne sais pas me battre, juste danser.

- Et tu ne vas pas me croire que tu ne leur pas fait le coup du Flare (figure de break dance) ou du saut de basque ou du pas de bourré. Avec toi, le moindre pas de danse devient une technique de combat mortelle.

Luana se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et son frère fit mine de se protéger avec ses bras, apeuré.

- Mais tu aurais put tout aussi bien prendre tes jambes à ton cou et te mettre à grimper aux murs comme un ouistiti.

- Le Parcours est interdit dans l'enceinte du bahut.

Un flot d'élève empêcha Éric de répliquer.

- Hey, Nana! T'as réussit à sécher?

Samantha, la fille la plus déjantée du bahut, mais la seule à être assez folle pour traîner avec « la bête blanche » et pour être sa seule amie. Lorsqu'elle vit le beau brun ténébreux déguisé en pingouin derrière sa meilleure amie, Sam passa une main dans sa longue chevelure blonde platine, prenant une pose sexy tout en affichant un air faussement timide.

- Ho salut Éric!

Luana lui lança un regard noir, se plantant entre eux deux.

- Hé ho Sam, oublies pas que c'est mon frère, ok?

- Ça, je ne risque pas de l'oublier, tu grognes dès qu'une fille s'approche de ton précieux frérot, laisse le respirer.

- Pas le temps de grogner pour mordre, plaisanta la sœur jalouse en se jetant sur son amie.

Tous les regardèrent avec mépris lorsqu'elles éclatèrent de rire en plein milieu du couloir, devant un Éric enchanté devoir deux filles se battre pour lui, mais surtout de voir sa petite sœur enfin de bonne humeur.

- Bon et bien les filles je vais vous laissé, j'ai du boulot.

- Ho, je vais te plaindre tiens mon pauvre petit chou, devoir faire la sieste toute l'après midi, dur!

- Nana, c'est toi qu'est dure là!

Il eu tout juste le temps de dire ça qu'il se retrouvait la tête coincé entre des bras en apparence fragiles mais en réalité d'une force écrasante.

- Comment tu m'as appelée?

- Na… Luana, lâches moi s'il te plaît, gémit il d'une voix à la fois implorante et déformée par l'hilarité.

- Je préfère ça, grinça-t-elle en le libérant.

- Bon bah j'y vais, dit il en s'éloignant, à ce soir, Nana!

Luana serra les poings, prête à lui courir après, les yeux noirs tiquant, un, rictus crispé sur les lèvres. Mais en le voyant presque arrivait au bout du couloir, elle se décrispa et le héla :

- Hé, _estupido_! Te fais pas de bile pour moi!

Pour toute réponse, il lui fit un grand sourire, accompagné d'un petit signe de la main.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de leur champ de vision, les deux filles sortirent à leur tour par une autre porte et se dirigèrent vers le cours suivant.

- Allez, plus qu'une heure! s'enthousiasma Sam.

- Ouais, une heure de maths, youpi!

- Han, Nana, t'es déprimante!

- Non, juste réaliste, répondit elle en lui tirant la langue.

Luana était froide, mais pour ceux qui savaient faire fondre son armure de glace, elle était une jeune fille extravertie et pleine d'énergie, une amie fidèle et sincère.

- T'as entraînement ce soir? demanda Sam en avisant le sac de sport que portait Luana tandis qu'elles quittaient le lycée.

- Ouais, on a un battle dans moins de deux semaines, on a intérêt à se donner à fond. Il y a une grosse cagnotte à la clé, et j'en ai besoins pour aider Éric. J'ai pas envie d'être toujours un boulet pour lui.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais, soupira la blonde platine.

- Hein? De quoi tu parles?

- Attends, tu passe tes soirées et tes weekends à jouer les casse-cous et en plus, t'arrives à être la tête d'ampoule de la classe, alors tu m'excuseras, mais moi je ne comprends pas comment tu tiens le coup.

Luana lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin, apparemment perdue dans la réflexion de son amie.

- Allez, craches le morceau, c'est quoi ton secret, enchaîna cette dernière.

- Mais je n'ai pas de secret, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise? j'arrive à gérer entre le crew et les cours, c'est tout.

Mais Luana ne précisa pas qu'elle faisait partie d'un crew un peu particulier : en plus du hip-hop et du break-dance, elle et ses coéquipiers s'étaient aussi lancés dans la maîtrise d'un grand nombre d'arts de rue. Le Parcours en faisait partie- dans cette pratique, tout objet faisant partie du mobilier urbain devenait un agrée où toutes les fantaisies étaient possibles un mur devenait le prolongement du sol pour quelques pas à la verticale, un banc devenait prétexte à un salto, une façade d'immeuble devenait un mur d'escalade…

Mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Luana avait développé une nouvelle passion pour le feu, et s'était lancée dans l'apprentissage du maniement des bolasses enflammées, en plus d'avoir mis au point un nouveau genre de chorée graphie, mélange entre la pop et la danse classique – vestige de cinq années passées à faire des pointes en portant un tutu.

Et toutes ces heures, ces soirées, ces weekends passés à s'entraîner avaient façonné son corps de jeune fille déjà béni par la nature, lui offrant un corps svelte, souple et musclé, aux formes très féminines.

- Ouais, moi je suis sûre que tu prends quelque chose, allez avoue! fit mine de l'accuser Sam en s'entêtant. Tu mets quoi en secret dans ton Nesquick?

- Tout ce que je prends le matin au petit-déj, c'est un jaune d'œuf avec du sucre, comme me l'a conseillé Romain.

- Romain, le p'tit gars super mignon de ton crew? s'extasia Sam, oubliant complètement son trip sur le « secret de la réussite » de son amie.

- Ouais! mais cherches pas, lui tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est les battle.

- Pff, vous n'êtes pas drôles, vous pensez qu'à ça.

- Et toi tu ne pense qu'aux hommes.

- Peut être, mais toi t'y penses pas assez, alors faut bien que j'y pense pour toi, ma pauvre chérie! Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire quand t'aura passé l'âge de te marier et que tu te retrouveras seule, hein?

- Je compte déjà vivre mon métier et ma vie à fond avant de m'occuper de ça.

- Ton métier? ça y est, tu t'es enfin décidée?

- Non, mais que je devienne dresseuse où cascadeuse professionnelle, je ne tiens pas à me coltiné un boulet qui ne voudrai ni ne pourra pas me suivre.

- Dresseuse? alors finalement, le hip-hop ne nous a pas encore complètement chamboulé notre Nana, t'as encore ta passion pour les loups?

- Bah, oui qu'est ce que tu crois?

Sam la regarda, un grand sourire plein de sous entendus lui étirant les lèvres.

- Quoi encore? s'inquiéta Luana face à ce sourire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Ho rien, je suis juste en train de penser que si tu ne finis pas avec un cascadeur ou un mec dans le genre, tu vas finir pas épouser un loup.

Elles repartirent dans un grand fou rire, tout ça pour des bêtises. Et alors qu'elles traversaient la rue pour rejoindre la gare de l'autre côté, Luana eu un moment d'incertitude, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était perdue ou qu'elle n'était pas à sa place en cet instant précis.

Que faisait-elle là? Pourquoi était-elle là, au milieu de la route à rigoler d'histoire de filles?

- Nana, ici la Terre, tu me reçois? demanda Sam, inquiète en la voyant s'arrêter brusquement au beau milieu du passage piéton. Ho, Nana! réponds!

Luana ne répondit pas, pas tout de suite. Elle cligna des yeux, comme si elle venait de sortir d'un rêve, juste à temps pour voir un camion lancé à pleine vitesse foncer droit sur elles.

- Sam, ATTENTION!

Elle eu juste le temps de pousser son amie hors de la trajectoire du mastodonte d'acier, qu'elle se prit de plein fouet.

* * *

><p><strong>Un grand merci et bravo toi qui a lu jusque là cette histoire, et peut être se reverra-t-on au prochain chapitre.<strong>


	2. Quatre Hobbits et un Cavalier

CHAPITRE 2 : quatre Hobbits et un Cavalier Noir… non, trois Cavalier noirs.

Le choc fut rude, très rude. Ils se retrouvèrent entassés les uns sur les autres.

- Ouf, c'était moins une, soupira Pérégrin Touque en voyant ce qui se trouvait à quelques centimètre de là où il avait atterrit, juste sous son nez.

- Je crois que j'ai quelque chose de casser, gémit Meriadoc Brandebouc en sortant une carotte effectivement brisée de dessous lui.

- Fiez-vous à un Brandebouc et un Touque, ce plaignit Sam Gamegie.

- Pardon ? Ce n'était qu'un détour, un raccourci.

-Un raccourci pour où ?

- HO! Des Champignons!

Tous se relevèrent, Sam, Merry et Pippin se jetant au pied d'un arbre recouvert de savoureux champignons. Pendant qu'ils s'extasiaient devant ces moisissures comestibles, Frodon jeta un regard critique autour d'eux : ils étaient sur la route. Se rappelant les conseils avisés de Gandalf, il se retourna vers les autres, qui enfournaient leur découverte dans un sac de toile:

- Nous devrions quitter la route, leur dit-il.

Mais ils étaient trop occupés pour l'écouter.

Découragé, Frodon avisa la percée à travers les arbres que formait le chemin. Un vent glacial s'y engouffra, soulevant les feuilles mortes de l'automne, tandis qu'un chant lugubre s'éleva, une litanie étouffée, râle d'un mourant amplifié par une peur millénaire. Une peur oubliée, mais qui serra brusquement le cœur du jeune Hobbit. Quelque chose arrivait, quelque chose venait vers eux, quelque chose les cherchait. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir, quelque chose qu'il craignait sans même savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Quittez la route! Vite!

Sans vraiment comprendre ni se soucier pourquoi ce soudain empressement, les trois autres obéirent. Tous les quatre, ils s'écartèrent du chemin, sautant par-dessus les racines saillantes d'un vieil arbre qui bordait le sentier, et se cachèrent dans la cavité que formaient l'entrelacement des racines. Les trois éternels gourmets se tapirent tout en se disputant pour admirer leur récolte, lorsque soudain, des bruits de sabot résonnèrent au dessus de leurs têtes, les faisant brusquement taire. Les bruits indiquèrent que le cavalier s'était arrêtait à leur niveau. De là où il se tenait, Frodon put voir à travers une crevasse dans la terre, les sabots noir et ensanglanté du cheval, puis les pieds de son cavaliers apparurent dans son champs de vision lorsque celui-ci descendit de sa selle. Une ombre immense les recouvrit, tandis qu'une silhouette vêtue de hardes tissées dans des voiles de ténèbres, et qu'une main gantée d'acier vint se poser sur une racine, juste au dessus de Frodon. L'étrange ombre renifla l'air, comme si elle cherchait à flairer leur trace. Autour des quatre Hobbits tétanisés, une foule d'insectes, de l'araignée aux vers de terre, en passant par le mille-pattes, s'enfuirent en tos sens, aussi loin que possible de cette … cette chose qui humait l'air et en aspirait toute parcelle d'espoir.

Et plus elle aspirait, plus un malaise pernicieux s'insinuait dans l'esprit de Frodon, qui glissa doucement la main dans sa poche, en ressortit l'Anneau et l'approcha de son index, dangereusement près, dangereusement trop près, tant le souffle de la créature au-dessus de sa tête lui emplissait l'âme et le vidait de sa volonté. Il allait mettre l'Anneau, contre toute prudence, il allait le mettre.

- Frodon! Murmura Sam en arrêtant le geste de son Maître.

Retrouvant ses esprits, Frodon rangea l'Anneau à sa place.

La créature retint sa respiration, puis elle se redressa et s'élança sur sa monture, s'éloigna au triple galop.

Les semi-hommes respirèrent enfin librement.

- Qu'est ce que c'était? souffla Merry, encore sous le choc de cette rencontre.

Personne ne lui répondit, tous trop ébranler pour cela. Merry se redressa pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le chemin, afin de s'assurer que la voie était libre. Mais lorsqu'il s'abaissa:

- Heu, Frodon, il y a quelqu'un.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, horrifiés. Face à l'angoisse qui les étreignait, Merry ajouta:

- Enfin, il y avait déjà quelqu'un.

Et pour confirmer ses dires, il s'écarta, dévoilant aux yeux des autres, dissimulé au plus profond du creux des racines, un corps était étendu, sa peau blanche se détachant des ombres, sa chevelure de neige éparpillée en une couronne où se mêlaient brindilles et branchage.

- Elle se réveille, souffla une voix lointaine.

Où était-elle? Elle ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait mal. Elle avait mal dans tout le corps, chaque membre endolori et écrasé par un poids accablant, sa tête la lançait horriblement comme prise dans un étau. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir étai heurtée de plein fouet par un train lancé à toute vapeur. Non, pas par un train. Par … par un camion, alors qu'elle traversait la rue, alors qu'elle riait aux éclats avec …

* * *

><p>Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand, se redressa vivement et hurla:<p>

- SAM!

Mais à se relever trop vite, elle fut prise d'un vertige qui la cloua au sol et recouvra d'un voile de brume le souvenir de l'accident. Elle gémit, tentant de forcer son corps à lui obéir, mais rien y fit, elle en était incapable.

- Sam, tu la connais? Demanda une voix quelque part à sa droite, une voix masculine à n'en pas douter, mais une voix douce, à l'accent quelque peu fluet.

- Bien sûr que non, monsieur Frodon, répondit une autre voix, là encore une voix d'homme. À part monsieur Gandalf, je ne connais aucune Grande-Gens.

Elle ouvrit définitivement les yeux. Sa vue était brouillée, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle retrouvé de sa précision, elle vit se dessiner au dessus d'elle tout un réseau de branchage, un feuillage aux couleurs d'automne qui lui servait d'ombrelle.

- Vous allez bien? Vous m'entendez? S'enquit la première voix qu'elle avait entendue.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le côté droit, et se retrouve face à face avec un jeune garçon. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés encadraient un visage aux traits fins et délicats quelque peu souillées par la terre, où deux yeux d'un beau bleu la scrutaient. À côté de lui se tenait un autre garçon, qui lui aussi avait les cheveux bouclés, mais plus clairs, avec des yeux marrons, et un visage potelé.

- Mademoiselle? Demanda une troisième voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, et trouva deux autre garçons, qui étrangement, différaient physiquement l'un de l'autre, mais avait quelque chose en eux de commun, qui les faisaient se ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- Mademoiselle, répéta le premier. Comment vous sentez vous ?

Elle parvint enfin à s'assoir, encore vacillante, et jeta un regard aux alentours : elle était … elle était dans une forêt !

- _¡Mierda__!_ Qu'est ce que je fous dans une forêt moi ?

Tous ceux qui l'entouraient se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Si elle était dans cette forêt c'est qu'elle y était entrée, elle n'était pas non plus tombée du ciel.

Elle les contempla longuement. Tous les quatre portaient de vieilles redingotes à l'ancienne mode, et ne portaient pas de chaussure, laissant leurs pieds à la pilosité exceptionnelle à l'air libre. Et ils étaient … petits, très petits même.

- Qui êtes vous, demanda-t-elle en se massant le front, voyant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse à sa première question.

Celui au visage rondouillet parut surpris.

- Et bien … je … je m'appelle Sam, Sam Gamegie, mais vous devez le savoir, puisque vous avez crié mon nom.

La jeune fille sursauta. _¡Joder! _Comment avait elle put oublier !

- Ce n'est pas vous que j'appelais ! Mais Sam ! Samantha ! Une fille blonde ! Vous ne l'avez pas vu ? s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui. Le camion, le camion nous a foncées dessus, j'ai tout juste eu le temps de la pousser, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après !

Elle semblait paniquée, une inquiétude folle lui crispait les traits, mais aucun de ceux autour d'elle ne comprenait de quoi elle parlait. Frodon, voyant le malaise de son ami Sam face au désespoir de cette jeune fille, lui vint en aide et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous est arrivé, mais je crois comprendre qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de grave.

Faiblement, elle acquiesça, retrouvant un calme étrange face à cet inconnu, et la maturité dont il faisait preuve avec une bienveillance sincère la mit en confiance. Elle l'avait jugeait plus jeune qu'elle au premier abord, mais il était évident que des deux, c'était lui l'ainé, et que ses compagnons devaient eux aussi être plus vieux qu'ils ne paraissaient.

Voyant sans doute qu'elle s'était calmée et l'écoutait, il lui sourit, sourire auquel elle répondit timidement, après un moment d'hésitation.

- Mon nom est Frodon Sacquet. Et vous, comment vous appelez vous ? continua-t-il.

- Luana, Luana Le Guen, dit elle, soudain gênée.

Elle n'aimait pas dire son nom à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui endormait sa méfiance naturelle et ses inquiétudes à propos de son amie.

- Moi c'est Pérégrin Touque, mais appelez moi Pippin, s'exclama soudain un troisième petit homme.

- Et moi, Meriadoc Brandebouc, Merry pour les intimes pour vous servir, salua le dernier en faisant une parodie de révérence avec un grand sourire.

Luana, oubliant tout à fait les nombreuses questions qui l'avaient submergée à son réveil et abandonnant brusquement son armure de glace, se remit sur ses pieds et se pencha à son tour.

- Enchantée.

Elle fut elle-même surprise de son geste : ce n'était pas sa façon de saluer. Un simple signe de tête, un « bonjour » marmonné ou un check entre potes, voilà ce qui, pour elle, était sa façon de saluer.

- Comment êtes vous arrivée ici ? la questionna le dénommé Frodon.

- Je n'en sais rien, pour ça il faudrait déjà que je sache comment j'y ai atterrit, dit elle d'un ton bourru, retrouvant sa façon de parler et d'agir habituelle.

Face à son accent et son parler où certains sons étaient comme mâchés, les quatre amis sourirent.

- Et d'où venez-vous, avec votre accent étrange et vos vêtements plus étranges encore ?

Elle examina rapidement sa tenue, et n'y vit rien à redire.

- Je … je viens de Rennes, mais mes fringues ne sont pas si bizarres que ça.

- Rennes, où est ce ? demanda Pippin, visiblement de plus en plus intrigué par sa façon de s'exprimer pour le moins saugrenue.

- Bah, c'est en Bretagne. La France, vous connaissaient, non ? enchaina-t-elle devant leur mine interdite. L'Europe, la Terre, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Une inquiétude nouvelle la gagna au fur et à mesure que ces drôles de « semi homme » la fixaient de plus en plus perplexes.

- Désolé, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parlait de ces lieux, s'excusa Sam.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que … que nous ne sommes pas sur Terre ? s'énerva Luana, persuadée qu'on lui joué une mauvaise blague, mais alors une blague de très, très mauvais goût.

- Non, nous sommes ici dans la Comté, dans la Terre du Milieu.

- La Terre du milieu ? répéta Luana, de plus en plus soupçonneuse et sceptique devant toute cette histoire tirée par les cheveux.

- Écoutez, reprit elle, vous êtes bien mignons, sympas et tout, mais j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces bêtises. Et puis, vous êtes quoi au juste ? fit elle en désignant leur petite taille et leurs pieds velus.

Face à ce brusque changement de comportement et à sa question, tous quatre furent complètement déboussolés.

- Mais, nous sommes de Hobbits.

- Des quoi ?

Une plainte déchirante dans le lointain fit brusquement voler en éclat la quiétude de la forêt. Tous les « Hobbits » se figèrent, horrifiés, se rappelant la sombre silhouette de tantôt. Luana scruta les environs, aux aguets. Un second cri lui répondit, plus proche, plus perçant. La jeune fille eu l'impression que ce cri lui glaçait le sang, lui brisait les os, lui perçait les boyaux, que la douleur la rendait folle. Elle chancela, transpercée par ce cri, mais lorsqu'il cessa, se fut comme s'il n'avait jamais vrillé l'air. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle se redressa, du sang perla au coin de ses yeux et de son nez.

- Courez ! s'époumona Frodon.

Tous obéirent, non pas à l'ordre du Hobbit, mais à leur instinct qui le leur criait. Ils s'élancèrent à travers les arbres. Luana attrapa à la volée son sac de sport qui l'avait miraculeusement suivie, et parti en flèche. Mais elle dut adapter son pas à ceux de ses nouveaux compagnons de galère. Ils avançaient terriblement lentement, trop à son goût, leurs petites jambes ne leur permettant pas d'aller plus vite. Elle ne savait pas ce qui les poursuivait, ni même s'ils étaient réellement poursuivis, mais elle craignait de le découvrir.

Elle aurait dut les laisser derrière et fuir seule, pourtant, quelque chose la retenait, et intérieurement, elle se refusait de quitter les Hobbits elle devait rester à leur côté, elle le sentait, elle le savait.

Le jour avait décliné alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient profondément dans la forêt, la nuit et les ténèbres, faiblement dispersées par la lune, avaient envahi le monde et un voile de brume commençait à recouvrir les sous bois. Les Hobbits, épuisés par cette course effrénée, se laissèrent tomber dans un amas de mousse, au bord d'un sentier. Frodon, nerveux, en guettait chaque extrémité, comme s'il craignait que quelque monstre effroyable n'y apparaisse. Luana, nullement épuisée, le rejoignit.

- Frodon, qu'est ce qui vous poursuit ?

Le semi-homme ne répondit pas, toujours anxieux, et finit par murmurer :

- Nous sommes revenus sur la route, il faut s'en éloigner.

« La route ? Parce que pour lui, c'est une route ça ? » songea-t-elle. Mais elle ne le fit pas remarquer, obnubilée par la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

- Frodon, qu'est ce que …

- Vous voyez quelque chose ? la coupa Sam sans le savoir.

- Ce cavalier noir est en train de chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, dit Merry, les yeux rivés sur Frodon.

- Quel cavalier noir ? demanda Luana agacée.

- Baissez vous !

Frodon et Merry n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que déjà elle les avait saisit par la capuche de leur cape et les tirait derrière un bosquet d'arbuste. Tous se camouflèrent derrière le feuillage, ne pouvant s'empêcher de scruter la route. Là, sous le clair de lune, une ombre immense apparut, montée sur un grand cheval noir. Luana sentis des doigts de glace lui empoigner le cœur : cette chose, elle était l'idée exacte que la jeune fille se faisait de la mort. Le spectre s'éloigne enfin, après une éternité qui ne dura que quelque seconde.

- Nous devons quitter la Comté, murmura Frodon. Sam et moi Nous rendons à Bree.

- Très bien, dit Merry.

Puis, comme s'il avait eu une révélation, il ajouta :

- Le bac de Châteaubouc. Suivez-moi.

Et ils se remirent à courir, Luana à leurs côtés. Frodon, courant toujours, se tourna vers elle.

- Pourquoi nous suivez-vous ? Ce Cavalier en a après nous ! si vous restez, il vous pourchassera aussi.

Ça elle l'avait bien comprit, et cette idée ne l'enchantée vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas.

- Je sais ! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous lâcher comme ça. Si ce truc vous colle aux basques, je ne vais pas vous laisser vous dépatouiller tout seul !

« _¡Mierda!_ Mais qu'est ce que je dis moi? » songea-t-elle. « Tout ce que je veux c'est me barrer, alors qu'est ce que je suis en train de foutre ? »

Soudain, le cavalier noir surgit de nulle part, leur barrant le passage. Les Hobbits passèrent sous le cheval qui se cabra, tentant désespérément d'éviter les coups de sabot. Luana parvint à l'esquiver et suivit Merry et Pippin qui, eux aussi, réussirent à s'échapper. Ils sortirent de la forêt, sautèrent par-dessus une clôture et furent rejoints par Sam, complètement essoufflé. Tous se précipitèrent sur un ponton de bois, au bout du quel attendait une frêle embarcation. Merry, Pippin et Sam s'afférèrent à défaire les amarres. Luana jeta un regard affolée en tout sens.

- Où est Frodon?

Comme pour lui répondre, une complainte gutturale retentit. Elle sentit à nouveau une douleur illusoire lui déchirer les chaires de l'âme. Elle se sentit vaciller, et à travers le brouillard rouge qui lui brouillait la vue, elle vit Frodon sur le chemin, poursuivit par le cavalier. Ils étaient encore loin de la barrière, et se dirigeaient vers le portail ouvert. Mais le cavalier gagnait du terrain.

Luana resta là, inerte et interdite. Derrière elle, elle entendit les trois Hobbit sur l'embarcation les appeler, Frodon et elle. Elle voulait aller avec eux, s'éloigner de la rive. Mais non, elle repartit vers la barrière, vers le passage ouvert à l'intérieur vers lequel accourait Frodon, vers lequel accourait ce spectre de la mort. _¡Mierda!_

Une chaîne traînait au beau milieu de l'ouverture, une extrémité accrochée à un piquet, l'autre posée au pied d'un second piquet, juste en face du premier. Luana se cacha derrière la barrière, saisit le bout libre de la chaîne et attendit. Pas longtemps, car déjà Frodon passait devant elle, et juste derrière lui, le cavalier. Avant que celui-ci n'ai franchit le passage, elle tira un bon coup sur la chaîne, qui se tendit au niveau des genoux de l'étalon et brisa net son élan, le faisant trébucher et s'effondrer le museau le premier.

L'ombre passa par-dessus la tête de sa monture, et avant même qu'elle ne touche terre, Luana s'était relevée et courait à la suite de Frodon. Devant eux la barque avait déjà commencé à prendre le large. Merry, Pippin et Sam les encourageaient et les pressaient. Frodon poussa de toute la force de ses petites jambes et se propulsa sur la barque, où les autres l'interceptèrent. Tous tournèrent leur regard vers Luana, derrière qui le cavalier désarçonné s'était relevé et l'avait prit en chasse. Il y avait déjà plusieurs mètres d'eau entre la terre ferme et le bac : même une Grande-Gens ne pourrait traverser. Pourtant, la jeune fille, dans un dernier effort, posa son pied tout au bord du ponton, donna une puissante impulsion, projetant tout son corps vers l'avant. Les Hobbits s'écartèrent juste à temps, tandis qu'elle se réceptionner et amortissait sa chute avec une roulade, manquant de passer par-dessus bord.

Tous virent avec soulagement la silhouette s'arrêter, impuissante, sur le ponton. Puis elle fit volte face et sauta sur son cheval, repartant sur le chemin, où elle fut rejointe par deux autres cavaliers.


	3. Au Poney Fringant

**Un grand merci à:**

o Nani-san o: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'encourage à écrire et ça me donne envie d'accélérer ma publication. alors voilà pour toi deux nouveaux chapitres, j'espère que tu les aimeras et que trouveras Launa toujours aussi attachante.

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 3 : au Poney Fringant<p>

Elle avait froid, elle avait faim, elle avait sommeil, et surtout, elle avait peur. La nuit était très avancée, les émotions et les angoisses n'avaient pas manqué ces dernières heures, et pour compléter son malheur, il s'était mis à pleuvoir abondamment. Sa pauvre veste en cuir fin ne la protégeait guère, pas plus que sa casquette, si bien que ses cheveux dégoulinaient, que ses vêtement trempés lui collaient à la peau. _¡Mierda!_

Les Hobbits étaient un peu mieux logés qu'elle, pas de beaucoup, mais leurs capes leur offraient une meilleure protection contre la pluie battante. Voyant dans quel état elle se retrouvait, Sam lui avait proposé de lui donner la sienne, au risque de se retrouver trempé à son tour. Avec un sourire quelque peu crispé par l'effort qu'elle faisait pour ne pas claquer des dents, Luana refusa, lui faisant remarquer que pour elle il était trop tard.

Après plusieurs heures de marche et de calvaire, les quatre Hobbits s'arrêtèrent et scrutèrent les alentours.

- Nous y sommes, Bree, souffla Merry, soulagé.

- Allons-y, dit Frodon après s'être assuré que la voie était libre.

Luana, comme depuis qu'elle les avait rencontrés, les suivit sans un mot. Pourtant, la joie et le soulagement était tel qu'elle faillit se mettre à pleurer : une ville, enfin! Elle allait pouvoir trouver un téléphone et appeler Éric à l'aide. Elle songeait même à aller au poste de police afin de demander du secours, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais envisagé auparavant. La pensée de son frère, tout en lui redonnant force et courage, lui fit mal. Comme il avait dut être inquiet pour elle, peut être même la croyait il morte! Mais elle pourrait le réconforter, le rassurer, lui dire qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais seul. Et puis, elle pourrait avoir des nouvelles de Samantha, dont elle ignorait l'état de santé. Elle appellerait aussi ses coéquipiers : Romain avait dut criser en ne la voyant pas arriver pour l'entraînement, lui qui tenait tant à remporter ce battle!

Quelle ne fut pas sa déception et son désespoir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes de la fameuse ville – ou plutôt bourg selon ses critères – de Bree. Elle eut soudain la désagréable impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le passé et d'être revenu à l'époque moyenâgeuse.

Tandis que les Hobbits s'approchaient de l'imposante porte de bios, Luana se tint en retrait. Elle put voir une petite fenêtre s'ouvrir à hauteur d'homme, laissant apparaître des yeux ridés et éteints, qui eux ne semblèrent pas la remarquer. La fenêtre se referma, et une autre s'ouvrit un peu plus bas, pile au niveau de la tête des Hobbit. Le garde en faction, un vieil homme rongé par les ans, ouvrit la porte en pensant sans doute qu'il n'avait affaire qu'à quatre semi-hommes, et parut surpris en découvrant la jeune fille grelottante qui se tenait derrière eux. Luana, voyant qu'il était de taille normal, en fut soulagée, car elle commençait à craindre qu'il n'y ait que des gens qui lui arrivaient à la taille. Il commença à leur poser bon nombre de questions, que Frodon éluda d'un ton agacé et cassant.

- Ho, très bien petit monsieur, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Mais je dois poser des questions après la tombée de la nuit, s'excusa-t-il en les laissant entrer dans l'enceinte de la ville.

Et, avec un regard méfiant et appuyé sur les cheveux blancs de Luana et sa tenue, il ajouta :

- On dit qu'il y a de drôles d'oiseaux dans les environs.

Les cinq compagnons s'engouffrèrent dans les rues sombres, étroites et boueuses de Bree. Les Hobbits étaient bousculés, les Hommes leur ordonnant de dégager le chemin. Luana sentit tous les regards posés sur elle, et tous la dévisageaient avec la même expression de méfiance.

Frodon les mena jusqu'à une taverne dont l'enseigne représentait un cheval blanc cabré, sous lequel était écrit : « le Poney Fringant ».

Luana examina avec un air de dégoût la façade. _¡Joder! _Elle commençait vraiment à croire qu'elle avait atterrit au Moyen Âge!

Les Hobbits entrèrent et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de les imiter. Une odeur nauséabonde lui sauta à la gorge, une odeur de renfermé et de moisissure, de corps sales et de sueurs, de vinasse et de bière, une odeur renforcée par les effluves de cire fondue que dégageaient les bougies et la fumée des pipes que presque tous les hommes présents fumaient.

- _¡Mierda!_ C'est quoi cette odeur? demanda Luana de la façon la plus discrète qui soit en se protégeant le nez de sa casquette qu'elle venait de retirer.

Discret n'était pas vraiment le mot, puisque tous se retournèrent en entendant cette exclamation. La même expression que celle du gardien et des passants se plaqua sur leurs faces d'ivrognes. _¡Joder! _Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à la regarder comme si elle venait de Mars?

Frodon se tourna vers elle, un regard réprobateur lui plissant les yeux. D'un signe de tête, elle fit comprendre qu'elle était désolée et se tut, mal à l'aise sous l'attention hostile, voir lubrique, que tous lui portaient. Le Hobbit s'avança vers le comptoir, où le patron était accoudé et les observait avec circonspection. Il salua les quatre semi-hommes, ignorant Luana, et leur proposa une chambre spéciale pour les gens de petite taille. Frodon précisa , en se présentant sous le nom de Soucolline, qu'il leur fallait en plus une chambre normale pour la jeune fille, à la stupéfaction de l'aubergiste, un certain Poiredebeurré, à croire qu'une fille se promenant avec des Hobbits n'était pas envisageable pour lui.

Dans le fond, peut être avait il raison. Ce qui était en train de lui arriver était tout bonnement impensable, voir impossible, et pourtant, elle était là, entourée par des hommes deux fois plus petits qu'elle. Elle laissa échapper un gloussement et un sourire éclaira son visage elle se vit soudain en Blanche-Neige entourée de ses sept nains, même si elle n'en avait que quatre sous la main.

Poiredebeurré la fixa, et croyant sans doute que sa réaction avait provoqué la gaieté soudaine de la demoiselle, il rougit et sourit à son tour, car dans le fond et malgré son étrangeté, cette petite était bien mignonne.

* * *

><p>Une fois le problème du logement réglé, les Hobbits entraînèrent Luana a une table et commandèrent de quoi se restaurer pour eux cinq.<p>

- Mais je n'ai pas de quoi payer, intervint elle.

- Vous non, mais nous si, s'exclama Pippin.

- Mais je ne veux pas profiter de votre argent!

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie tout à l'heure, dit tout bas Frodon en se penchant sur elle. Je vous suis redevable.

Il mit un terme à la discussion d'un sourire, lui faisant comprendre que quoiqu'elle dise, il ne changerait pas d'avis. Et elle ne protesta plus. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivé? Jamais elle n'aurait laissé quelqu'un lui payer une chambre d'hôtel, à boire et à manger. Elle détestait ça d'ordinaire! Mais non, tout ce qu'elle fit, c'est le remercier.

Les regards inquisiteurs, qui lui écrasaient les épaules, la troublaient-ils tellement qu'elle n'osait plus agir normalement? Un grand nombre de paire d'yeux la dévoraient, scrutant ses cheveux de soie blanche encore trempés, ses vêtements qui lui collaient désagréablement au corps, ses bijoux noirs qui ressortaient comme des tâches d'encre sur sa peau. Elle aurait aussi bien put être nue, ou enfermée dans une cache comme un animal qu'elle n'aurait pas été aussi gênée.

- Pourquoi ils me dévisagent comme ça?

Les quatre Hobbits se jetèrent des coups d'œil gênés, et se fut Sam qui se lança :

- Hé bien, c'est juste que … comment dire… voyez vous …

Mais il ne parvenait pas à exprimer sa pensée, et Pippin lui vint en aide.

- Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que vous êtes bizarre.

Luana en resta sans voix. Il l'avait exprimée comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Bizarre? répéta-t-elle, ahurie. Pour moi, c'est vous qui êtes bizarres, comme tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment!

Elle sentait qu'elle avait atteint sa limite. Elle pouvait encaisser pas mal de coup dur, mais là, c'était trop pour elle. Ses yeux lui brûlèrent et une boule lui noua la gorge, jusque dans le ventre.

- Ha bravo Pippin, le rabroua Merry, quelle délicatesse. Excusez-le, il n'a pas grand-chose dans la caboche.

- Désolée, dit elle en s'essuyant les yeux et en se ressaisissant. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir plongé dans la quatrième dimension.

- C'est quoi la quatrième dimension?

La bêtise de Pippin la fit sourire. Il y avait quelques secondes, elle était prête à pleurer, et voilà qu'en cinq mots il la faisait rire. Et il disait que c'était elle qui était bizarre?

- Mais il faut avouer que certaines choses chez vous sont … inhabituelles, reprit Sam. C'est la première fois que je vois des vêtements comme les vôtres, tout comme pour votre besace, votre chapeau, énuméra-t-il en désignant la veste en cuir, le sac de sport et la casquette.

- Mais là d'où je viens, porter une casquette ou une veste de cuir ne fait pas de vous un alien!

Les Hobbit ne comprirent visiblement pas ce qu'elle entendait par là : ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était une casquette et encore moins un alien.

- L'endroit d'où vous venez est il si différent d'ici? l'interrogea Frodon, les sourcils froncés.

- Carrément! c'est comme si j'avais atterrit dans un autre monde. Le pire c'est que je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, ni comment rentrer chez moi, dit elle en enfonçant son visage dans ses bras croisés sur la table, à nouveau abattue.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, si petite et légère, délicate, que si elle ne se savait pas entourée de semi-hommes, elle aurait crut que c'était celle d'un enfant.

Elle se redressa juste assez pour croiser les yeux bleus de Frodon, penché sur elle. Ses yeux emplis d'amitié pour elle, tout comme ses gestes étaient emplis de réconfort. Pourtant, Luana pouvait sentir qu'une grande inquiétude le taraudait.

- Si nous sommes ici, lui dit-il, c'est pour retrouver un ami. Il est plein de sagesse. Je suis sûr que lui saura vous aider. Jusque là, accepteriez vous de supporter un peu plus longtemps notre compagnie?

- Au risque de paraître plus bizarre encore, je suis prête à vous suivre au bout de votre monde, répondit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux, presque solennellement.

- Eh bien en attendant d'aller jusque là, je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un de fort et puissant pour une mission de la plus grande importance, fanfaronna Merry en ne la lâchant pas une seconde du regard, ce qui avait le don de la rendre anxieuse.

- Quel genre de … mission?

- M'accompagner chercher pour chacun une bonne pinte de bière!

Soulagée, Luana éclata de rire, se leva et le suivit à travers les poivrots qui, brusquement, ne lui faisaient plus si peur que ça, à tel point qu'elle joua presque les gardes du corps pour Merry, qui manqua à plusieurs reprises de se faire renverser.

Sans raison apparente, elle se retourna pour s'assurer que tout se passer bien à leur table. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Frodon avait interpellé Poiredebeurré, lui désignant d'un mouvement un coin sombre de la salle d'un air inquiet. Là, dans l'ombre, se tenait une silhouette encapuchonnée, une silhouette tournée vers Frodon et qui semblait ne pas le quitter des yeux.

Luana allait faire demi-tour et abandonner Merry pour retourner auprès de Frodon, quand un homme se planta devant elle, lui bloquant le passage. Il était … horriblement laid! Et son haleine était plus terrible encore!

- Salut ma jolie.

Luana répondit d'un rapide salut de la tête, et tenta de s'esquiver. Mais l'autre ne semblait pas de cet avis.

- Alors ma jolie, on voyage avec des Hobbits? Tu ne voudrais pas passer la soirée avec un homme pour changer, dit-il en la rattrapant par le bras.

- Lâchez-moi, grinça-t-elle en se retenant de bouger ou de respirer.

- Allez, fait pas ta mijaurée, je sais que t'en as envi, bava-t-il en l'enlaçant, allant jusqu'à lui mettre les mains aux fesses.

Luana réagit au quart de tour : elle lui envoya le genou dans le ventre, et alors qu'il se pliait sous le choc, elle lui saisit la tête entre les deux mains et vint la fracasser sur son genou.

L'homme s'effondra avec un cri de douleur.

- TOUCHES MOI ENCORE UNE FOIS AVEC TES SALLES PATTES, _¡CABRON!_, ET JE TE JURES QUE TU PEUX DIRE ADIEU A TA VIRILITE! vociféra-t-elle de toute la puissance de sa voix, folle de colère.

Plusieurs autres se levèrent, prêts à lui sauter dessus, mais ne le firent pas, comme s'ils attendaient qu'on leur en donne le signal. Le silence tomba soudain sur la salle, étouffant.

« _¡Mierda!_ Dans quel merdier je me suis encore foutue? »

L'homme qui l'avait agressé se redressa tant bien que mal, le nez en sang, les yeux exorbités par la rage.

- Sale petite …!

- Stop! hurla Poiredebeurré en s'interposant devant lui. Fougeron, présente tes excuses à la demoiselle et sort de mon auberge!

- Quoi? Mais c'est cette …

- Continues comme ça et tu peux aller chercher une autre taverne pour aller te rincer le gosier.

Fougeron et ceux qui s'étaient levés sortir, laissant derrière eux une atmosphère lourde de menace.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle respira de nouveau que Luana s'aperçut qu'elle était restée en apnée, et qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Est ce que ça va mademoiselle? demanda d'une voix bienveillante Poiredebeurré.

- Je … oui … enfin je … Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait, à cause de moi vous venez de perdre des clients.

- Ho, ne vous inquiété par pour ça ma petite demoiselle. Je suis le seul à encore accepter ses brutes épaisses chez moi, et ils savent qu'ils ont intérêt à se tenir tranquille. Ils reviendront. Et puis je dois avouer que je suis bien content que vous l'ayez fait, ça remettra peut être ce benêt de Fougeron, plaisanta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Allez, j'offre la tournée!

Une exclamation de joie retentit tandis que tous allaient se servir une nouvelle pinte. Le patron se pencha vers Luana et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Vous devriez rejoindre votre table, le souper ne va plus tarder.

Percevant la mise en garde, la jeune fille acquiesça, alla retrouver un Merry complètement sidéré et retourna à la table en sa compagnie, trois pintes de bière entre les mains, dans un équilibre précaire. Elle les posa sur la table et se laissa tomber sur le banc et s'adossa au pilier juste derrière elle.

- Que s'est il passé? s'enquit Frodon, soucieux.

- Ce gros porc m'a foutu la main au cul, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé! s'emporta-t-elle à nouveau.

Les quatre Hobbits se regardèrent, amusés.

- Hé bien, rappelez moi de ne jamais faire quoique ce soit qui puisse vous mettre dans cet état, ria Pippin.

Luana se dérida, pour que son visage se refasse tout de suite tendu. Frodon fixait un point quelque part derrière elle, et elle devina aisément ce qui le préoccupait. Prenant soin de ne pas jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle se plaça juste en face du Hobbit, lui dissimulant ainsi l'objet de ses inquiétudes, et le faisant involontairement sursauter par la même occasion.

- Que vous a dit Poiredebeurré à propos de ce type?

- Ho rien, ne vous en faites pas.

- Vous ne l'avez pas quitté des yeux depuis tout à l'heure, et vu le poids que je sens sur mes épaules là, je dirais bien que lui non plus.

Mais Poiredebeurré arriva à cet instant, sauvant Frodon et privant Luana de réponses.

* * *

><p>Le souper était en vérité un véritable festin. Tous burent à leur soif et mangèrent à leur faim, sans dire un mot néanmoins. On eu dit qu'une bulle de silence les avaient recouverts.<p>

Après l'esclandre avec Fougeron, Luana tenait à se faire discrète et préféra décliner l'invitation de Merry et Pippin d'aller au comptoir s'offrir une autre pinte de bière. La fatigue, l'alcool et la ripaille aidant, elle somnolait sur place, ruminant quelque sombres pensées, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là, ce qu'il s'était passé, comment elle pourrait rentrer chez elle ou au moins contacter son frère sur son état de santé. Elle aurait dut être paniquée, mais chaque fois qu'elle y songeait, c'était comme si son esprit s'embrumait et ralentissait, la plongeant dans une sorte de calme apathique. Et plus elle essayait de comprendre, plus elle se sentait sombrer dans le sommeil. Jusqu'à ce que sa tête bale vers l'avant, la réveillant en sursaut. Elle rouvrit les yeux, hébétée. Sam, la voyant réveillée, lui sourit. Frodon ne semblait pas plus réveillée qu'elle, ses yeux perdus dans le vague se fermant peu à peu.

En se redressant, Luana vit qu'il tenait un anneau d'or entre ses doigts, et qu'il faisait tourner machinalement, mécaniquement. Et plus il le faisait tourner, plus ses yeux se fermaient.

- C'est une alliance? demanda-t-elle.

Frodon sursauta et referma ses doigts sur l'anneau et la regarda d'un air surpris.

- Hein … heu, non.

- Un bijou de famille alors?

Il ne semblait pas comprendre, ni même apprécier qu'elle l'interroge sur ce simple bijou.

- Pourquoi ces questions? fit-il d'un air méfiant.

- Ben, c'est juste que vous jouez avec depuis un moment, et vu votre réaction, j'en conclus que vous y tenez beaucoup. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous le voler, ajouta-t-elle timidement avec un sourire.

Il sembla rassuré et lui rendit son sourire. Le silence revint à leur table.

- Sacquet? Sûr que je connais un Sacquet, entendit-elle dans la salle, en reconnaissant vaguement la voix de Pippin.

Frodon et Sam se retournèrent vers le comptoir, une expression de pure panique sur le visage. Luana vit Pippin, accoudé au comptoir et entouré de plusieurs hommes qui suintaient la malveillance et l'imbécilité. Et Pippin, tout heureux d'avoir l'attention de son auditoire, ajouta :

- Il est là-bas, Frodon Sacquet.

Elle ne comprit ce qu'il put dire par la suite. Frodon s'était levé, avait quitté leur table et était en train de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Il attrapa par le bras le Hobbit trop bavard. Celui-ci se retourna vivement. Luana vit alors Frodon tomber en arrière. Lorsqu'il heurta le sol, il ouvrit la main qu'il maintenait en l'air. L'anneau avec lequel il jouait un peu plutôt s'éleva, puis retomba et, par un hasard incroyable glissa le long du doigt de Frodon … qui disparut aussitôt!

Luana et Sam se levèrent d'un bond! Les trois Hobbits restant et la jeune fille se jetèrent des regards affolés. _¡Joder! _Que s'était il passé? Où était Frodon?

Luana fouilla des yeux la salle. Là! Au pied des escaliers! Frodon était là! Mais, il y avait aussi la silhouette qui les surveillait depuis son coin sombre. Elle la vit attraper le Hobbit et le pousser vers l'étage.

- Sam, Merry, Pippin!

Les trois amis la rejoignirent.

- Frodon a des ennuis! Venez!

Elle se jeta dans la salle, bousculant et distribuant des coups de coudes à tous ceux qui leur bloquaient le passage, leur frayant un passage qui se refermait derrière eux comme une mer grondante. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et atterrit avec fracas dans le couloir. Où étaient-ils? Les Hobbits arrivèrent essoufflés et armés d'un bougeoir, d'un tabouret ou simplement de leurs poings.

Luana avisa une porte sous laquelle un fin rayon de lumière filtrait, la seule dans tout le couloir. Elle n'était pas armée, ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait derrière ni ne comprenait pourquoi elle s'était lancée là-dedans, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de défoncer d'un coup de pied le battant de porte. Elle entra en trombe dans la pièce. Un homme de grande taille fit volte face en dégainant une longue épée. Sans réfléchir, elle pivota sur la pointe des pieds, saisit le poignet au bout duquel se tenait la lame, continua son évolution en plaçant le bras de l'agresseur dans son dos, et lui envoya le pied droit dans le visage. Elle avait effectué ce mouvement par réflexe, parfaitement maîtrisé et avec une vitesse non négligeable. Alors, pourquoi son pied se retrouva-t-il coincé au niveau de l'épaule de cet homme, maintenue par une poigne ferme, à quelque centimètre de son objectif? Elle sentit l'étreinte se resserrer sur sa cheville, et fut projetée à terre, la pointe de l'épée sur la gorge. _¡Mierda!_

- Laissez les, où je vous rosse, Longues-Jambes! s'écria Sam en entrant à son tour, suivit de Merry et Pippin qui brandirent leurs armes de fortune.

L'homme eut un sourire et releva sa lame.

- Vous êtes un vaillant cœur, jeune Hobbit, dit il en remettant son arme au fourreau.

- Et vous, vous êtes qui? demanda Luana en se remettant difficilement sur ses pieds, complètement sonnée. Qu'est ce que voulez à Frodon?

L'homme daigna la regarder en face. Ses yeux perçants, d'une teinte sombre et indéfinissable dans la pénombre, la foudroyèrent sur place. Le jeu des ombres et la valse fragile des bougies conféraient à son visage une aura à la fois rude et imposante. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient d'un noir profond, parsemé de quelques mèches grisonnantes, renforçant l'impression de grandeur qui flottait autour de lui. Mais elle sentait quelque chose de majestueux se dissimuler derrière ce masque d'ombre et de lumière, les vêtements sales et usés qui le couvraient. Un charme étrange résultait de ce mélange. Qui était ce type?

- On m'appelle Grands-Pas. Et ce que je veux, c'est lui venir en aide.

Puis il se détourna et s'adressa à Frodon, resté silencieux dans son coin.

- Vous ne pouvez attendre le magicien plus longtemps Frodon. Ils arrivent.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour les mots espagnols mis en italique, je vous laisse chercher la traduction, car je ne souhaite pas être vulgaire en français, lol.<strong>


	4. Une question de confiance

CHAPITRE 4 : Juste une question de confiance.

Les Hobbits ne dirent pas un mot. Ils ne pouvaient mettre un nom sur ce « ils », mais l'image des trois Cavaliers Noirs vint flotter dans leurs esprits. Luana aussi frissonna à ce souvenir, mais cet homme, non, décidément, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Il cachait quelque chose. Quoi, elle ne le savait pas, elle aurait même était incapable de dire si cela avait un rapport avec ce qui leur arrivait.

- Il nous faut partir dès demain, enchaîna Grands-Pas.

- Et pour aller où? demanda-t-elle.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Seuls les Hobbits m'accompagneront.

- Quoi?

Tous le fixèrent, interdits. Grand-Pas comprit qu'il venait de dire quelque chose qu'il aurait mieux fait de taire.

- Hors de question que je vous laisse partir seul avec eux, s'insurgea Luana en faisant un pas dans sa direction en signe de défi.

- On m'a demandé d'escorter des Hobbits, pas une humaine.

- Et je peux savoir qui vous l'a demandé et pourquoi? Pourquoi tout le monde s'intéresse-t-il à Frodon? Foutez-lui la paix, _¡Mierda!_

L'homme parut surpris face à sa réaction, et plus encore par sa façon de parler.

- Pour nous rendre là où nous devons aller, nous devrons passer inaperçu, et je doute que cela soit possible en votre présence, dit-il en évitant de répondre à sa question et avec un regard peu amène.

- Je sais, je suis bizarre, s'emporta-telle, mais pour moi, c'est votre monde qui l'est! Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je ne vous regarderais pas partir avec eux sans savoir ce que vous pourriez leur faire!

- Si je voulais leur faire du mal, je vous aurais tranché la gorge lorsque vous étiez à terre, avant de m'en prendre à eux!

Le ton commençait à monter entre eux, et ils s'étaient rapprochés dangereusement l'un de l'autre. Luana avait plus d'une tête de moins que lui, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air stupide à le regarder droit dans les yeux, au contraire, il y avait une certaine hargne chez elle qui avait de quoi impressionner n'importe qui, même le Rôdeur.

- Ca suffit, intervint Frodon. J'accepte votre aide, dit-il à Grands-Pas, mais Luana nous accompagne. Elle m'a sauvé la vie et je lui ai promis que Gandalf lui viendrait en aide. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole, ni ne laisserai cette dette en suspens.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune fille, qui le gratifia d'un léger sourire.

- Cela vous honore, monsieur Sacquet, soupira Grands-Pas, et je crains ne pas avoir d'autre choix que d'accepter cette condition.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que les autres s'étaient endormis. Elle l'entendait à leur souffle, lent, régulier, apaisé. Ce son avait quelque chose de reposant pour elle, elle qui ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, ne pouvait même songer à fermer les yeux. Pourtant, elle essaya, de toutes ses forces. Mais la volonté ne suffit pas toujours. Il s'était passé trop de chose pour qu'elle puisse se glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Il y avait eu la collision avec le camion. Elle se souvenait d'un moment d'absence, durant lequel elle s'était posé des questions pour le moins … inhabituelles, et surtout durant lequel elle s'était arrêtée au beau milieu de la rue. C'était à cause d'elle que Sam était restée elle aussi en plein milieu, juste devant un camion complètement fou qui se jetait sur elles. Et elle ne savait pas si elle était saine et sauve. Et puis, comment son amie avait elle réagit en la voyant disparaître, pouf, volatilisée?

Et Éric, comment avait il réagit à l'annonce de l'accident, à celle de sa disparition spectaculaire? Il devait être mort d'inquiétude, s'imaginait les pires choses qui auraient put arriver à sa petite sœur, s'être déjà lancé à sa recherche.

Et puis sa rencontre avec les Hobbits. Comment avait elle put atterrir juste sur leur chemin, au beau milieu d'une forêt? Elle ne le comprenait pas, mais elle sentait que, d'un côté, c'était ce qu'il devait arriver, que c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Il fallait avouer que ces semi-hommes avaient quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Elle qui d'ordinaire était si froide avec ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ils avaient réussit à l'apprivoiser en un instant, un mot, un regard. Et ils avaient une sorte de pouvoir apaisant sur elle depuis qu'elle avait croisé leur route, elle avait eu mainte occasion de fondre en larmes, de s'inquiéter, de paniquer, mais aucune n'avait sut la submerger, car ils avaient été là, et ce n'était que depuis qu'ils étaient endormis que ses doutes l'assaillaient.

Il y avait aussi la crainte d'une plainte dans la nuit, une plainte perçante, glaçante, pernicieuse. Elle craignait plus encore ce qu'elle annonçait. Les Cavaliers Noirs. Leur simple souvenir la fit frissonner.

Elle remua, sentant les larmes lui brûler les yeux et des sanglots muets lui secouée les épaules, tentant désespérément de les retenir. Tout ce qu'elle parvint à faire, c'est se cogner contre les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Après leur « discussion » avec Grands-Pas, il avait été décidé – ou plutôt Grands-Pas avait décidé –qu'ils dormiraient dans une chambre différente de la leur. Celle où ils s'étaient calfeutrés se trouvait de l'autre côté de la cour de l'auberge, juste en face de la première. Mais elle était aussi celle de Grands-Pas, qui voyageait seul, et il n'y avait donc qu'un lit. Les quatre Hobbit étaient parvenus à se glisser à l'intérieur, et y reposaient désormais. Luana eu un faible sourire en repensant à la dispute qui les avait opposés, chacun désirant lui céder sa place dans le lit. Elle avait décliné l'offre pour éviter tout conflit et s'était installée dans un fauteuil à peu près confortable pour passer la nuit.

Oui, ils avaient tous les quatre un pouvoir très spécial même endormis, ils pouvaient lui rendre le sourire et effacer, ou tout du moins diminuer, son chagrin. Mais cela ne lui rendit pas le sommeil pour autant. _¡Mierda!_ Agacée de se retourner dans ce fauteuil qui se révélé de moins en moins confortable au fur et à mesure que la nuit avancée, elle se leva.

Elle n'était pas la seule à rester éveillé Grands-Pas avait amené son fauteuil jusqu'à la fenêtre et guettait tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, son épée serrée contre lui. Grands-Pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. Il ne leur avait rien dit, leur révélant le moins possible, leur cachant l'essentiel. Elle en était persuadée. Qui était-il? Pourquoi attendait-il les Hobbits? Que voulait-il à Frodon? Pourquoi voulait-il les aider? Trop de questions sans réponse pour qu'elle puisse lui faire confiance. Et pourtant. Pourtant, il y avait cette lueur dans son regard qui allumait au fond de l'âme de Luana une petite voix, une petite voix qui lui soufflait des mots rassurants, une promesse bienveillante. Et elle voulait croire en cette petite voix, et donc en Grands-Pas, malgré ses réticences.

Elle était restée là, debout à le regarder. Pas très discret lorsque l'on veut observer quelqu'un sans être découvert. Grands-Pas tourna son regard vers elle, allumant sans le savoir une petite étincelle d'espoir en elle, flamme fragile perdue parmi les doutes et les craintes qui la noyaient. D'un signe de tête, il l'invita à le rejoindre.

Sans un mot, et essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle prit le tabouret que Pippin avait amené dans l'intention de se battre, un peu plus tôt, et vint s'assoir aux côtés de Grands-Pas.

Il n'y eut d'abord aucune parole, puis le Rôdeur brisa le silence dans un murmure :

- Pourquoi faites vous cela?

Elle le dévisagea, surprise. Lui aussi l'examinait, et son expression prouvait qu'il n'approuvait pas tout ce qu'il voyait. Luana avait troqué ses vêtements trempés contre la tenue de sport qui traînait au fond de son sac. Elle n'était pas beaucoup différente de la première pour ce qui était du style, mais apparemment, Grands-Pas appréciait moins la brassière qui ne couvrait qu'une partie de son buste, pas plus qu'il n'aimait le pantalon de survêtement noir à bande blanche. Mais c'était ça, ou elle attrapait la crève.

- Pourquoi je fais quoi?

- Pourquoi vous souciez vous tant de ces Hobbits? D'après ce que j'ai put comprendre, vous ne les connaissez que depuis peu.

- Je pourrais vous poser la même question.

Face à l'expression du Rôdeur, Luana décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas pousser l'impertinence trop loin. Elle se pencha un peu vers l'avant, observant la lune dans le ciel.

- Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais strictement rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je continuerai à les suivre.

- C'est ce que j'avais crut comprendre, souri Grands-Pas.

Première fois qu'il lui accordait autre chose que du mépris! Luana se sentit un peu plus rassuré sur son compte.

- Et vous, pourquoi vous vous intéressez tant à Frodon?

Silence. Il semblait chercher ses mots, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait lui révéler.

- Frodon ne vous à rien dit? finit-il par éluder.

- Ça vous arrive de répondre aux questions qu'on vous pose? grogna-t-elle.

- Lorsque je le peux, oui.

Luana leva les yeux au ciel, agacée. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas répondre. Le silence s'épaissit, et elle se rendit compte qu'il attendait une réponse. Il pourrait se gratter!

- Non, il ne m'a rien dit et je ne cherche pas à savoir.

_¡Mierda! _Pourquoi avait elle répondu? Et à quoi ça rimait « je ne cherche pas à savoir »?

Le rôdeur parut surpris.

- Quoi? Vous voulez ma photo?

Il sembla plus perdu encore. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était une photo?

- Vous vous lancez sur les chemins avec quatre Hobbits que vous venez tout juste de rencontrer, vous êtes poursuivie par des Cavaliers Noirs, et vous vous apprêtez à vous engager dans un péril plus grand encore. Et vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi? avouez que cela est …

- Si vous dites un truc du genre « bizarre » ou « étrange », je vous jure que je vous en fous une!

Il resta interdit. Jamais une femme ne lui avait parlé de cette façon, aussi ouvertement et sans détour. Elle ne cachait pas ses sentiments et ses émotions. Sauf lorsqu'elle était triste. Il l'avait vu pleurer tandis qu'elle s'agitait dans son fauteuil, cherchant sans doute à dormir, mais préféra se taire pour ne pas attiser sa mauvaise humeur. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle restait … étrange. Elle ne semblait pas emballée par leur conversation, pourtant elle reprit :

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, parce que j'en sais pas plus que vous. Je le fais, c'est tout, même si c'est complètement stupide. Mais bon, je suis stupide, alors … ajouta-t-elle en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec une expression gênée sur le visage. Et puis, j'ai confiance en Frodon, et quoiqu'on en dise, je le suivrais, même si je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre.

- Vous êtes vraiment très …

Un coup de poing dans l'épaule le coupa dans sa phrase. Elle ne l'avait pas frappé fort, même s'il sentait qu'elle aurait facilement put mettre plus de force dans son coup, mais cela le surpris. Il n'aurait jamais crut qu'elle mettrait sa menace à exécution.

- Je vous avez prévenu! Et puis vous devriez être content que je sois si « bizarre», sans ça je ne vous ferai pas confiance, dit elle en lui tirant la langue.

Grands-Pas fronça les sourcils. Il y avait une certaine maturité chez elle, et pourtant, elle avait certaines réactions puériles qui contrastaient terriblement avec le sérieux de la situation. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas réaliser la gravité de leur situation.

- Et en quoi cela vous donne-t-il confiance en moi ?

- Je suis assez bête pour vous faire confiance voilà tout.

Il la fixa longuement, or, elle ne supporter pas qu'on la scrute comme ça !

- Bon ok, c'est parce que j'ai confiance en Frodon, et comme lui vous fait confiance, j'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous faire confiance moi aussi.

Elle se tut, boudant dans son coin. Enfin, bouder, pas exactement, plutôt réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait dit, à toutes les niaiseries qu'elle avait put sortir. Elle ne chercherait pas à savoir. C'était vrai. Si Frodon ne voulait rien lui dire, alors elle ne le pousserait pas à lui révéler ce qu'il voulait garder pour lui. Et cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle le suivrait où qu'il aille, quoiqu'il arrive. Qu'elle imbécile elle faisait ! En revanche, il y avait une chose qu'elle tenait à savoir, et cette chose ce n'était pas le Hobbit qui pourrait la révéler.

- Mais si vous voulez que je vous fasse entièrement confiance, dites-moi où on va.

Grands-Pas poussa un profond soupir, comme s'il avait attendu cette question depuis longtemps.

- Je me doutais que vous ne lâcheriez pas jusqu'à ce que vous le sachiez. Nous nous rendons à Fondcombe.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'on sera à l'abri là-bas ?

- Bien sûr, c'est la demeure du seigneur Elrond, répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Et … en quoi le fait que ce soit « la demeure du seigneur … Elrond », fait qu'on y sera à l'abri ?

Grands-Pas lui lança un regard incrédule. Quoi, qu'est ce qu'elle avait encore dit ?

- Le seigneur Elrond set un seigneur Elfe !

Luana manqua s'étouffer en avalant sa salive, chose ho combien peu probable, mais elle ne s'attendait, mais alors vraiment pas, à cette réponse.

- Un seigneur Elfe ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Vous voulez dire un de ces mecs aux oreilles pointues qui se prennent pour des lutins des bois ? Comme ceux qu'on trouve dans _World Of Wardcraft_ ?

Cette fois, il la dévisagea comme si elle était folle.

- Mais d'où venez-vous don…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres en un signe qui réclamait silence. Luana se figea, se faisant le plus silencieuse possible. Le Rôdeur sembla se concentrer sur des sons qu'elle ne percevait pas. Il était si attentif, si impassible, qu'elle cessa presque de respirer, de peur de le gêner avec sa respiration rauque. Elle tendit l'oreille à son tour, mais n'entendit rien, hormis la respiration calme des Hobbits, et son cœur affolé qui lui cognait douloureusement les côtes. Rien, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit incertains résonne dans le lointain, un bruit qui se rapprochait, se faisait de plus en plus distinct. On eut dit le martèlement de sabots dans la terre boueuse, et, terriblement proche, le hennissement d'un cheval. Elle se pencha sur la fenêtre, tentant de percer l'obscurité extérieure, quand soudain quatre chevaux noirs surgirent dans la cour, montés par quatre Cavaliers, plus noirs que la nuit, plus noir que les ténèbres. _¡Mierda!_ Luana faillit crier en les voyant descendre de leurs montures et pénétrer dans l'auberge, mais Grands-Pas la tira en arrière en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche.

- Pas un bruit, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Lentement, il la relâcha et se positionna de telle sorte qu'il put voir la fenêtre de la chambre que les Hobbits avaient réservée en arrivant, celle où tous les cinq auraient dut se trouver en cet instant, chacun installé dans un lit différent. Luana en fit de même. Elle ne vit pas grand-chose, mais ce qu'elle vit lui suffit pour comprendre ce qui se passait là-bas : les Cavaliers étaient entrés dans la chambre, et ils étaient en train de massacrer les oreillers que les Hobbits et elle avaient placé sous les couvertures afin de faire penser que quelqu'un dormait dans les lits, sur les conseils de Grands-Pas. Elle dégluti à l'idée que s'ils ne lui avaient pas accordé leur confiance, ils seraient en cet instant transpercés par des épées.

Puis brusquement, le cri tant redouté déchira la nuit. Les quatre Hobbit se réveillèrent en sursaut, paniqué de quitter le monde du rêve pour le cauchemar de la réalité, réalité où ils étaient poursuivis par des créatures sombres et terribles.

Une autre plainte retentit, plus déchirante encore. Luana se prit la tête entre les mains. La douleur que provoquaient en elle ces clameurs était insoutenable. Elle resta immobile paralysait par la douleur qui lui lacérait le corps, lui nouait les entrailles, et lui transperçaient le cœur. Grands-Pas lui jeta un regard inquiet, mais pensant qu'elle tentait juste de fuir la peur, il s'en détourna lorsque Frodon l'interrogea.

- Que sont-ils ?

- Autrefois des hommes, de grands rois. Mais Sauron l'Imposteur les dupa, faisant d'eux l'un après l'autre les esclaves de sa volonté. Ce sont les Nazguls, les spectres de l'Anneau, ni vivants, ni morts.

Les Cavaliers Noirs ressortirent de l'auberge, sautèrent sur leur chevaux et partirent au triple galop, lâchant un dernier cri de rage et de colère, qui arracha à Luana un gémissement misérable.

- Luana ? appela Merry, inquiet.

Mais elle ne réagit pas. Grands-Pas lui posa une main sur l'épaule, la faisant sursauter. Elle redressa la tête, révélant un spectacle glaçant : de ses yeux, de son nez et de ses oreilles, s'écoulaient de fins filets de sang.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du soleil commençait à emplir la chambre et un rayon lui tombait en plein sur le visage et l'aveuglait. _¡Joder!_ Depuis quand se couchait elle avec le store ouvert ? Elle était en weekend et elle pouvait faire la grasse mat' au moins jusqu'à onze heures. Qu'elle cruche elle faisait. Elle se couvrit les yeux et tenta de trouver une position plus confortable que celle recroquevillée dans laquelle elle se tenait. Mais elle se buta dans quelque chose et … bascula en arrière, se retrouvant à terre avec un gros boum.

- _¡Mierda!_ Cria-t-elle en se redressant.

- Luana, est ce que ça va ? demanda une voix inquiète qu'elle croyait sortie tout droit d'un rêve.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et vit penchée sur elle, le visage de Frodon, qui l'observait avec curiosité.

- C'était pas un rêve, grommela-t-elle en se redressant.

Puis, un détail lui revint en tête : Grands-Pas avait dit qu'ils partiraient à l'aube, or le soleil était levé depuis pas mal de temps d'après la luminosité ambiante.

- _¡Mierda!,_ pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillée ? s'écria-t-elle en attrapant son sac de sport et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit au moment où elle l'atteignait, et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Grands-Pas. Le Rôdeur parut surpris de la voir ainsi sur le seuil de la chambre, échevelée, son sac à la main et peu couverte, dans sa tenue de sport.

- Enfin réveillée, dit il en entrant dans la pièce, la forçant par la même occasion à reculer jusqu'au lit.

Merry, Pippin et Sam entrèrent à sa suite, l'air abattu.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillée ? répéta-t-elle, énervée.

- Vu l'humeur dans laquelle vous vous trouvez au réveil, je suis bien heureux de ne pas l'avoir fait.

- Mais je croyais qu'on devait partir avant l'aube !

- Nous avons eu un contre temps.

- Un contre temps, dit-elle, la colère laissant place à une sourde inquiétude. Quel genre de contre temps ?

- Rien de grave, vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Sam. Nous auront besoin d'un poney pour transporter les bagages et les provisions. Monsieur Poiredebeurré est partit voir si nous pourrions en acheter un à Bree.

Soulagée, Luana laissa un soupir passer ses lèvres blêmes, et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle se sentait ankylosée et raide, suite à sa nuit dans le fauteuil, mais aussi un peu fiévreuse.

- Et puis, on a pensé que vous aviez besoin de dormir un peu. Vous aviez pas l'air bien cette nuit, après que … après que les Cavaliers soient partis, alors, on n'a pas osé vous réveiller.

Il l'examinait comme une mère poule examine son petit qui sortait tout juste d'une vilaine grippe, s'attendant à la voir tourner des l'œil ou frissonner. Luana éprouva de l'affection pour le Hobbit il se souciait d'elle et de sa santé, et il n'était visiblement pas le seul à voir le regard que lui portaient Merry, Pippin et Frodon. Elle leur offrit un sourire sincère et empli d'amitié.

- Merci beaucoup, mais je vais bien, vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

- Sûr ?

- Si ça l'était pas, je vous le dirais pas, répliqua-t-elle en leur tirant la langue.

Tous les cinq éclatèrent de rire.

Grands-Pas les observa, les laissant profiter un peu de ce moment de légèreté. Les Hobbits avaient vu dans quel état les Cavaliers avaient mis leur chambre, l'idée qu'ils auraient très bien put être à la place des traversins éventrés les avaient glacés jusqu'à l'os. Et puis, c'était sans doute le dernier répit, le dernier instant de légèreté qui leur serait offert avant longtemps, car la route sur laquelle il allait les mener était longue et parsemée d'embuches.

- Bon et s'y nous allions prendre le petit-déjeuner en attendant, proposa Pippin.

Les Hobbits et la jeune fille répondirent tous à l'affirmative. Ils se levèrent et tous sortirent, tous sauf Luana, que Grands-Pas arrêta en lui mettant dans les bras un paquet de tissus de couleur sombre. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- Une tenue qui devrait moins attirer l'attention sur vous.

- Me dites pas que c'est une robe ! protesta-t-elle sans même vérifier.

- Non, cela ne ferais que nous ralentir, et je me doutais que vous refuseriez d'en porter une. Habillez-vous et retrouvez nous en bas.

Sur ces mots, il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Luana déposa le paquet sur le lit et le défit. C'était une tenue de voyage noir, semblable à celle que portait Grands-Pas. Il y avait aussi une paire de botte en cuir rêche ainsi qu'une cape de toile grossière. Oui, avec ça, elle allait vraiment ressembler à un Rôdeur. Elle se déshabilla –après avoir verrouillé la porte de la chambre –et rangea ses vêtements de danse dans son sac. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place à l'intérieur, entre ses deux tenues venues tout droit de son monde, ses grosse bottes à lacets, ses baskets, le mini hautparleur sur lequel elle pouvait brancher soin MP3 et son matériel pour faire des bolasses enflammées, soit une bouteille d'alcool à brûler et les fameuses bolasses. Elle en tira deux bandes –elle en avait toujours à porté de main au cas où – et les enroula autour de ses pieds, avant de repasser par-dessus ses chaussettes. Elle avait lut suffisamment de romans qui prenaient place dans l'époque médiéval ou de Fantasy pour savoir que les bottes de voyages qu'elle allait devoir mettre allaient lui meurtrir les pieds. Enfin, elle enfila les vêtements donnés par Grands-Pas et alla se contempler dans un minuscule miroir posé au dessus d'une table et d'un broc d'eau.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son reflet depuis qu'elle se trouvait là, dans ce monde, et ce qu'elle vit la surpris. L'hématome qu'elle avait sur la joue avait disparut, et sa lèvre s'était refermée. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace des coups qu'elle avait reçut lorsqu'elle s'était battue au bahut. Pourtant, cela faisait moins de 24 heures, et c'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu.

- Luana, vous êtes prête ? appela la voix de Sam derrière la porte. Sinon, je crains que Merry et Pippin ne vous laisse rien pour vous petit-déjeuner.

- J'arrive, cria-t-elle. Je descends dans une minute.

Elle rassembla ses affaires, tressa ses cheveux en une longue natte qui lui tombait jusque dans le bas du dos et sortit. Sam l'attendait dans le couloir, et ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes lorsqu'il la vit.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Ho non, rien. C'est juste que vous ressemblez à Grands-Pas, habillée comme ça. En beaucoup plus jolie, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, les yeux fixant ses pieds, les joues en feu.

- Merci, ria Luana en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

Sam rougit plus encore, et faillit partir en courant.

- Heu … et si … si nous y allions, balbutia-t-il.

- Avec plaisir.

Touts deux descendirent et rejoignirent la petite troupe.

Poiredebeurré avait finit par dénicher un poney à vendre, mais, malheur de chez malheur, il fallait que son propriétaire soit Fougeron_. ¡Mierda!_ Et ce … en profita pour leur faire payer plein pot : Trois le prix que cette vieille carne valait en réalité !

L'animal semblait vieux et fatigué, son poil était terne et donnait l'impression de tomber en lambeau sur ses côtes apparente. Pauvre bête, elle crevait de faim et était visiblement battue§ Grands-Pas en vint à se demander si elle n'allait pas mourir à peine se seraient-ils mit en route. Mais c'était le seul poney disponible dans tout Bree et ils en avaient besoin. De plus, Luana sut au premier regard que c'était une brave bête, qui les suivrait jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte, trop heureuse de quitter ce mauvais maître qu'était Fougeron. De plus, elle semblait s'être tout de suite attachée à Sam, qui l'avait surnommée Bill.

Luana s'en approcha et lui flatta l'encolure.

- Alors mon vieux, toi aussi tu es de la partie ?

Bill agita la tête d'un air satisfait et vint se coller à elle, réclamant d'autres caresses. La jeune fille laissa un rire clair glisser le long de sa gorge, jusqu'à ce que Grands-Pas apparaisse dans la cour. Elle se tut brusquement et le regarda s'approcher. Il semblait mécontent et préoccupé. Il lança un regard peu amène dans sa direction. D'abord vexée, Luana faillit le rabrouer, mais un bruit dans son dos la fit se retourner, et elle vit une multitude de visage agglutinés à l'entrée de la cours. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir de l'autre côté de la rue des visages curieux se coller aux vitres des fenêtres des maisons.

- Voilà pourquoi j'aurais préféré partir avant l'aube, maugréa Grands-Pas, tout près d'elle.

Luana se sentit visée par cette réplique, et n'osa pas le regarder en face.

- Désolée, dit elle sincèrement.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Bah, de vous avoir retardé. si j'avais pas pioncé jusqu'à je sais pas quelle heure, on serait déjà loin.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, lui assura-t-il. Nous avions besoin d'une bête de bât pour partir, et vous étiez déjà réveillée quand nous avons finit par trouver celle-ci, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant le museau. Mais si j'avais put éviter les curieux, je l'aurais fait.

Tous deux jetèrent un regard à la foule de plus en plus compacte qui se formait à l'entrée. Étrangement, tous paraissaient craindre le Rôdeur et reculèrent légèrement lorsqu'il les toisa froidement.

Puis il se détourna d'eux, et s'intéressa de nouveau à la jeune fille.

- Est-ce la première fois ?

- Que je pars en voyage comme ça ? Oui.

- Non, je voulais dire, que vous vous mettiez à saigner en entendant la plainte des Nazguls ?

Luana se sentit mal à la simple évocation du cri de ces créatures. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la douleur qu'il éveillait en elle.

- Non, ce n'est pas la première fois. Dès que je les entends, c'est comme si on m'écartelait.

Un frisson la parcourut. Grands-Pas lui, ne la lâchait pas des yeux, perdu dans ses réflexions.

- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

Il ne répondit pas, toujours dans ses pensées. Enfin, il tourna les talons sans un mot, et rentra dans l'auberge. Elle resta sur place, ahurie.

- Mais quel … !

Elle trépignait lorsque Bill lui donna un coup de museau dans les jambes, lui rappelant qu'il attendait toujours des caresses.

- Toi au moins, tu ne me laisse pas en plan, lui dit-elle en se penchant et se pendant à son cou, le serrant dans ses bras.

C'était stupide, mais ça lui fit du bien.


	5. En route pour Fondcombe

**Un chapitre en apparence long, mais emplit de vide, enfin vous verrez bien...**

**Un grand merci à:**

o Nani-san o: heureuse de te l'entendre dire. J'espère ne pas te décevoir et que Luana ne virera pas "Marie Sue", parce que je dois t'avouer que j'ai parfois des idées de grandeur qui ne collent pas toujours avec son personnage, et j'ai déjà posée quelques pierres qui ne peuvent malheureusement être retirée, sous peine que l'œuvre ne s'effondre. Mais je compte sur toi pour me prévenir si tu trouve qu'elle dévie trop!

Melior: Waouh! Bon je vais tenter de répondre à tous tes reviews d'un coup ^^. Les activités, c'est ce qui lui permet de pas se retrouver larguer dans ce monde de brutes, et comme c'est des trucs que je kifferai faire (je ne fais que les bolasses enflammées) j'ai pas put m'empêcher de les lui "apprendre". Après, je suis heureuse de voir que son (mauvais) caractère te plait, parce que tu vas être servie lol, et puis j'essaie aussi de rendre les autres personnages attachant, car je ne veux pas qu'on les oublie. Pour ce qui est des saignements, je te laisse découvrir. J'y ai pensé, la forcer à mettre une robe, mais je n'osais pas trop, mais là tu m'as séduite, alors je vais suivre ton idée, merci beaucoup! Et désolée pour les fautes, c'est vrai que quand je suis lancée, je fais pas forcément attention à la façon d'écrire les mots, juste à leur sens, alors s'il te plaît fermer tes petits yeux sur mes grosses fautes mdr!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : sur le chemin de Fondcombe.<p>

Luana aida les Hobbits à charger les provisions et le matériel sur le dos de Bill, y accrochant par la même occasion son sac de sport, préférant porter un sac plus lourd sur son dos, et ainsi préserver le poney d'une charge trop importante.

Frodon, Sam, Merry, Pippin et elle dire au revoir à Poiredebeurré, puis, suivant Grands-Pas, ils sortirent de la cour, se retrouvant dans la rue, au beau milieu d'une foule de badauds et de curieux. Les regards qu'ils croisaient n'avaient rien de sympathique, étaient même hostiles, avant de devenir craintifs lorsqu'ils croisaient celui de Grands-Pas. Ils traversèrent ainsi Bree, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la dernière maison avant la Porte Sud, où une figure malveillante et familière leur adressa un sourire mauvais. Luana ne prêta pas attention aux paroles de ce _cabron_ de Fougeron, si bien qu'elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il leur dit –après tout, elle avait juré de ne pas faire d'esclandre ou d'attirer les regards. Néanmoins, les mots qui furent échangés devaient être insultants, car Sam, d'un naturel plutôt pacifique, ce saisit d'une des nombreuses pommes qui garnissaient le fond de ses poches et la lui balança en pleine poire. Luana ne put s'empêcher de rire, adressant au passage un sourire radieux et plein de gratitude au Hobbit.

C'est ainsi que leur voyage débuta. Ils suivirent tout d'abord la Route sur quelques milles, avant que Grands-Pas ne les fasse pénétrer dans les bois.

Luana et les Hobbits, dont le précédent voyage en sous-bois qu'ils avaient partagé avaient été particulièrement éprouvant et cauchemardesque, profitèrent pleinement de cette marche et de a quiétude des lieux. Même la citadine qu'elle savourait cet instant, qui lui rappelait les premières années de sa vie, durant lesquelles elle et sa famille vivaient en bordure de la forêt de Brocéliande, loin de la ville, de son effervescence et de sa pollution, qui lui rappelait les baignades dans la rivière qui passait par le fond de leur jardin, les promenades qu'elle faisait avec ses parents et Éric.

La seule chose qui lui rappelait que ce n'était pas une promenade en famille, c'était la cadence de Grands-Pas, rapide et difficile à suivre pour les Hobbits. Elle, elle n'avait pas trop de mal à tenir le rythme, habituée aux exercices physiques réclamant de l'endurance. Pourtant, par compassion pour les semi-hommes, elle cala ses pas sur les leurs, forçant Grands-Pas à ménager leurs petites jambes.

De plus, les Hobbits laissaient entendre qu'ils n'accordaient pas toute leur confiance au Rôdeur, chose à laquelle elle adhérait parfaitement.

Au bout de deux ou trois heures de marche, tandis que Grands-Pas inspectait la voie plus en avant, les Hobbits déposèrent leurs sacs à terre et commencèrent à décharger. Grands-Pas se retourna, et voyant que Luana ne faisait rien pour les en empêcher, il leur dit:

- Messieurs, nous ne ferons pas d'arrêts avant la tombée de la nuit.

Tous les quatre le dévisagèrent avec incompréhension, tandis que la jeune fille tentait d'étouffer un gloussement de rire.

- Mais, et notre petit déjeuner? S'insurgea Pippin.

- Vous l'avez déjà pris.

- Oui, le premier, c'est vrai, qu'en est-il du second petit déjeuner?

Le Rôdeur ne répondit pas et se remit en marche.

- Il n'a pas l'air au courant pour le second petit déjeuner Pippin, lui dit Merry en remettant son sac sur les épaules.

- Et la collation de onze heures? Le déjeuner, et puis le goûter, le dîner, le souper?

- Attendez, vous avez combien de repas dans une journée? Le coupa Luana, autant amusée que médusée.

- En tout sept, mais mieux vaut les oublier, soupira Merry, découragé mais près à faire ce lourd sacrifice.

À cet instant, une pomme – probablement lancée par Grands-Pas –lui atterrit pile entre les mains. Ravi, il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule à son cousin, qui reçut une seconde pomme sur le haut du crâne.

Luana laissa franchement éclater son rire, qui se répercuta à travers la forêt, et lui valut un regard en coin du Rôdeur, sans que cela n'entame sa bonne humeur.

Bonne humeur qui s'envola, quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'ils parvinrent aux marais de L'Eau-Aux-Cousins.

- ¡Mierda! Gueula-t-elle en s'enfonçant la tête la première dans l'eau fangeuse pour la énième fois. J'en ai ras le cul de ce marais à la …

Elle se tut, juste le temps de rattraper par la cape Pippin, qui faillit se noyer en trébuchant à son tour.

- Hé Grands-Pas, vous aviez pas un autre chemin que ce merdier?

Le Rôdeur, qui peinait lui aussi à progresser, ne daigna pas répondre, trop habitué à ses sautes d'humeur pour y prêter attention. Merry se fouetta le visage, tentant tant bien que mal de chasser les moustiques qui le harcelaient.

- Que mangent-ils quand ils n'ont pas de Hobbits?

Pippin, juste derrière lui, trébucha à nouveau; étant le plus petit de la bande et apparemment le moins habile, il galérait bien plus que les autres. Luana, ayant pitié de lui, attendit que Sam et Bill n'arrivent à son niveau, pour se défaire de son paquetage et le sangler sur le dos du poney. Puis, en pressant tant bien que mal le pas, elle revint à hauteur de Pippin, le saisit et le mis sur ses épaules.

- Mais qu'est ce que …

- Je vois pas où je mets les pieds, alors je compte sur vous pour me guider à travers les trous. Si jamais vous me paumez, on tombe ensemble.

Pippin, ravit d'être à peu près au sec, se trémoussa pour se mettre plus à son aise, manquant de déséquilibrer sa "monture".

- Hé, doucement la haut!

- Pardon!

- Pourquoi lui n'est-il pas obligé de marcher!

- J'ai pas envie de passer ma vie dans ce marais, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de Merry. Et comme il nous retarde, je préfère encore le porter. Mais si vous voulez, on pourra tourner, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. À une condition.

- Votre prix sera le mien!

- Alors disons deux conditions.

- Qui sont?

- D'abord que vous arrêtiez de me vouvoyer. J'ai l'impression d'être face à un prof quand vous me vouvoyez en m'appelant par mon prénom.

- Entendu, mais alors tutoyez … tutoies moi en retour.

- Ok. Et deuxièmement, racontez-moi une histoire.

Les deux Hobbits se firent un devoir d'exécuter ses volontés et lui contèrent maintes histoires de la Comté, si chère à leur cœur. Luana fatiguait plus rapidement, à devoir les porter, mais leurs histoires la faisaient rire, lui faisant oublier la fatigue et le temps qui passait terriblement lentement. Et Sam aussi se joignit à eux, mais elle n'eut pas à le porter, car il s'aidait de Bill pour avancer, et il lui parla non pas de la Comté, mais des Elfes chez qui ils se rendaient. Elle refusait tout d'abord de croire à leur existence et à tout ce que Sam lui expliquait à leur sujet, mais elle dut bien admettre que bien trop de choses auxquelles elle ne croyait pas s'étaient réalisées dernièrement pour pouvoir encore nier ce quoique ce soit sans avoir de preuves tangibles qui réfutaient la possibilité que cela soit vrai.

La nuit fut difficile, là encore à cause des moustiques et de l'humidité. Elle regrettait les tapis de mousses et de feuilles sur lesquelles elle s'allongeait quand ils étaient encore dans la forêt. Ayant sans doute perçut leur lassitude s'envoler tandis qu'ils contaient maintes histoires un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Grands-Pas leur conta à son tour des légendes, toutes plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres, leur faisant oublier temporairement leurs peines.

Puis vint le jour bénit où ils quittèrent enfin les marécages, retrouvant sous leurs pieds un sol dur et stable.

À l'horizon se profilait la silhouette de hautes collines, encore loin devant eux.

- Voici au loin le Mont Venteux, déclara Grands-Pas en leur indiquant la plus haute colline, un peu à l'écart. C'est par là que nous irons.

Ils marchèrent encore longtemps, dans un paysage où la végétation devenait rabougrie et se raréfiait, un paysage de plus en plus aride et inhospitalier, un paysage où Luana se sentait à découvert, à la portée de toute créature qui aurait put lui vouloir du mal. Son impression de vulnérabilité devait aussi être partagée par le Rôdeur, car sans cesse il guettait les environs, et il les fit continuer à avancer alors que la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel.

Lorsqu'ils firent enfin halte et s'installèrent pour passer la nuit, Grands-Pas lui fit signe de le suivre un peu à l'écart du groupe.

- Nos provisions baissent trop vite, nous n'en auront peut être pas assez pour tenir jusqu'à Fondcombe. Je vais tâcher de nous trouver de quoi nous restaurer ce soir sans avoir à puiser dans nos réserves.

Luana ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui disait ça à elle, alors qu'il ne lui accordait pas beaucoup de crédit et la considérait comme une gamine. Mais lorsqu'il lui tendit une épée, elle comprit ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

- Je risque de trop m'éloigner pour pouvoir intervenir rapidement s'il venait à arriver quelque chose. Protégez les Hobbits.

- Mais … je sais pas me servir de ça moi! balbutia-t-elle, paniquée à l'idée de devoir se servir de l'arme.

Il la lui mit entre les mains et lui referma les doigts sur la garde.

- Je sais que vous ferez ce qu'il faudra. Je compte sur vous.

Puis il partit, son arc à la main et son carquois empli de flèches à l'épaule, la laissant seule dans la nuit, la laissant seule face à ses craintes.

Elle tremblait, de froid car l'hiver commençait à installer son royaume sur le onde, mais surtout de peur, car résonnait toujours à ses oreilles et dans son cœur le cri des Nazgûls. Une main la frôla. Elle sursauta et se retourna, étouffant un cri lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Frodon. D'instinct, elle dissimula l'épée sous sa cape, pour ne pas inquiéter le Hobbit, dont le moral diminuait de jour en jour.

- Frodon, tu m'as fait peur!

Suite à son pacte avec Merry et Pippin, il avait été décidé que les deux autres Hobbits la tutoieraient, et que cela serait réciproque.

- Pardon, je pensais que tu m'avais entendu arriver derrière toi. Où est parti Grands-Pas? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Parti chassé, mais t'inquiète, il restera dans le coin au cas où, dit elle avec un sourire un tantinet forcé, plus pour se rassurer elle-même que pour rassurer le Hobbit.

Tous deux rejoignirent leur campement de fortune. Sam s'occupait de Bill, qui étrangement paraissait, disons, rajeunir au fur et à mesure de leur périple.

" Pauvre bête, qu'a bien put te faire ce _cabron_ de Fougeron pour que tu préfères nous accompagner dans ce merdier plutôt que de rester avec lui?" songea Luana en lui grattouillant l'arrière des oreilles.

Ils passèrent le temps en discutant, même si Merry e Pippin monopolisèrent la discussion, continuant à décrire à Luana les paysages de la Comté, la façon de vie paisible et pacifique des Hobbits. Mais au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille perdit le fil, ses pensées voguant vers son mode de vie à elle. Étrangement, cela ne lui manquait pas tant qu'elle ne le craignait. La seule chose qui lui manquait, c'était son frère, et Samantha bien entendu. Samantha, sa seule amie, sa meilleure amie, dont le visage commençait à disparaître, gommé de sa mémoire, devenant juste un spectre du passé. Elle ne parvenait plus à se souvenir de manière précise sa chevelure blonde platine, sa voix joyeuse et insouciante, tout autant que ses préoccupations d'ado. Tout cela lui manquait, mais s'effaçait peu à peu, comme une brume dissipée par le vent. Et cela l'effrayait, elle avait peur, peur d'oublier d'où elle venait, ceux qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle contre son gré, qui elle était. Elle ne voulait pas que ce qui arrivait au souvenir de Samantha arrive au souvenir d'Éric. Elle ne voulait pas oublier.

Une brise froide et mordante fit frémir les flammes malingres du feu, une brise qui poussa les fins nuages qui encombraient le ciel, dévoilant la face de la lune, fin croissant pas plus épais qu'un cil. Luana leva les yeux au ciel et observa longuement cette lune. Cette lune qui ne tarderait pas à disparaître laissant la terre plongée dans les ténèbres totales une nuit durant. Cette lune qui renaîtrait, pour de nouveau apporter un peu de lumière au sein de l'ombre.

Non, elle n'oublierait pas, au contraire, lorsque ses souvenirs commenceraient à disparaître, ils ressurgiraient, pour de nouveau se dissiper et revenir toujours aussi vifs, comme le cycle de la lune. Car la lune, s'était sa mémoire, c'était qui elle était. Luana.

- Luana? Appela doucement une voix légère.

Une voix de plus en plus chère à son cœur meurtri par la perte de son monde. Luana redescendit sur terre et tourna ses yeux lunaires scintillant vers ses nouveaux amis. Elle ne s'en était pas aperçut, mes les larmes avaient exprimé à ceux qui l'entouraient ce qu'elle ressentait et taisait. Honteuse, elle se détourna pour essuyer son visage sillonné de larmes et ses yeux brûlant.

- Luana, est ce que ça va? Demanda Frodon.

- Oui, je vais bien, répondit-elle d'une voix voilée par la douleur.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle souffre tant à présent qu'elle était revenue à la réalité qui était à présent sienne? Elle était entourée, mais elle aurait encore préférait partager sa solitude avec l'astre de la nuit, qui lui susurrait une mélodie emplie de souvenirs tendres, de mots soyeux qu'il était agréable d'entendre, de se remémorer, des mots qui dans le fond, faisaient saigner son âme tout en la pansant.

- Tu en es sûr? insista Sam. Tu pleurais en regardant la lune, alors …

Elle était entourée, et elle gâchait cet instant. _¡Mierda!_ Qu'elle _estupida_ elle faisait!

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bien, soutint-elle. C'est juste que quand je regarde la lune, je me souviens une chanson que ma mère me chantait.

Les quatre Hobbits l'observèrent soudain avec un intérêt qu'elle ne leur avait jamais lui porter; les yeux de Pippin et Merry lui firent croire un instant qu'elle s'était transformée en une bonne pinte de bière, tandis que ceux de Frodon et Sam exprimaient une impatience inexplicable.

- Quoi? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Tu connais une chanson, toi? S'écria Pippin, comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle arrivait tout droit de la lune*.

- Parce que tu crois être le seul qui en connaisse? S'offusqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

- Non, bien sûr que non! Mais …

- Mais quoi?

- Mais nous voudrions bien l'entendre pour voir si ce que tu dis est vrai et juger de la qualité des chansons de ton monde, intervint Merry avec un grand sourire.

Luana tomba des nus. Chanter, elle? Elle savait danser, faire des acrobaties, ne craignait pas de se bruler en jouant avec le feu (au sens propre du terme), mais chanter! C'était au-dessus de ses forces!

- Une chanson! Réclama Frodon, le visage éclairé par une lueur qui l'avait déserté depuis plusieurs jours.

- Une chanson! Reprirent en chœur les trois autres.

- Mais, je sais pas chanter!

- Peu importe, nous ne jugerons pas ta voix, dit Pippin avec un sérieux déconcertant.

- Ni même ta prestation, renchérit Merry, avec autant de conviction.

- Mais vous allez vous moquer de moi! Sérieux, je vais massacrer cette chanson si je la chante!

- Ce que nous voulons, ce n'est pas te mettre mal à l'aise, juste connaître la chanson qui te rend si triste.

Elle se tourna vers Frodon. Il attendait, souhaitant vraisemblablement non pas connaître les paroles, ni même l'air, mais une partie d'elle, ce que cela réveillait au fond de Luana, il voulait la connaître un peu mieux. La musique n'était qu'un prétexte pour la découvrir, elle qui, tout en étant ouverte, restait secrète.

- Bon d'accord, souffla-t-elle, vaincue.

Les Hobbits poussèrent des exclamations de joie et de victoire. "Si ça les rendait heureux quelques instants, pourquoi pas?" songea-t-elle avec un sourire contrit. Elle se leva, et fit face courageusement à son public. Et dire qu'une heure plus tôt, elle craignait une attaque et de devoir se servir d'une épée, que dix minutes plutôt elle pleurait et avait mal. La voilà debout, l'esprit préoccupé à se demander comment elle allait bien pouvoir ce sortir de ce guêpier, le cœur léger. Sacrés Hobbits!

- Comment s'appelle cette chanson? Demanda Sam.

- _Hijo de la Luna_, dit-elle, tandis que ses simples mots résonnaient en elle avec force et lui redonnait courage, lui donnait même envie de chanter.

Tous la fixèrent avec incompréhension.

- Ce qui veut dire?

- Fils de Lune, répondit-elle sans surprise, alors qu'une nouvelle interrogation germait dans son esprit. C'est de l'espagnol, vous connaissez?

Apparemment non, vu la tête qu'ils tirèrent.

- N'essaie pas de nous embrouiller pour ne pas chanter, prévint Merry.

- Bon, c'est bon je me lance.

Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant ses mains valser dans l'air au rythme des notes qui bruissaient à ses oreilles, imitant un chef d'orchestre.

_Idiot qui ne comprend pas,  
>La légende qui comme ça<br>Dis qu'une gitane implora  
>La lune jusqu'au levé du jour.<br>Pleurant elle demandait,  
>Un gitan qui voudrait<br>L'épouser par amour..._

La voix de Luana s'éleva vers la lune, douce, chant du vent à travers le feuillage des arbres, chant de l'eau qui s'écoule lentement sur la pierre, chant d'une mère qui berce son enfant. Sa voix n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, seule ce qu'elle traduisait envoûta les Hobbits, qui silencieux, écoutaient dans un silence religieux.

_''Tu auras ton homme,  
>Femme brune''<br>Du ciel, répondit  
>La pleine lune,<br>''Mais il faut me donner,  
>Ton enfant le premier<br>Dès qu'il te sera né...''  
>Celle qui pour un homme,<br>Son enfant immole,  
>Bien peu l'aurait aimé<em>

Lune tu veux être mère,  
>Tu ne trouves pas l'amour<br>Qui exauce ta prière  
>Dis-moi lune d'argent,<br>Toi qui n'as pas de bras,  
>Comment bercer l'enfant ?<br>Ah...aahhh...  
>Hijo de la luna.<p>

Ses gestes, en plus de jouer une mélodie qu'elle seule pouvait entendre, renforçait le pouvoir de sa voix et des mots, les soulignant de gestes qui se fondaient dans l'histoire, chorégraphie lente et captivante, où se mêlaient danse et théâtre.

_D'un gitan cannelle,  
>Naquit l'enfant,<br>Tout comme l'hermine  
>Il était blanc...<br>Ses prunelles grises  
>Pas couleur olive,<br>Fils albinos de lune.  
>''Maudit sois-tu bâtard,<br>T'es le fils d'un gadjo,  
>T'es le fils d'un blafard''<em>

Lune tu veux être mère,  
>Tu ne trouves pas l'amour<br>Qui exauce ta prière  
>Dis moi lune d'argent,<br>Toi qui n'as pas de bras,  
>Comment bercer l'enfant ?<br>Ah...aahhh...  
>Hijo de la luna<p>

Sa voix se fit plus dure lorsque les mots du gitan explosèrent, insultes et confusion qui n'allaient pas avec la douceur du chant.

_Le gitan se croyant déshonoré,  
>Couteau en main,<br>Sa femme alla trouver...  
>''L'enfant n'est pas de moi !<br>Tu m'as trompé je vois !''  
>À mort il la blessa.<br>Et l'enfant dans ses bras,  
>La colline il monta,<br>Là-haut, l'abandonna...  
><em>  
><em>Lune tu veux être mère,<br>Tu ne trouves pas l'amour  
>Qui exauce ta prière<br>Dis moi lune d'argent,  
>Toi qui n'as pas de bras,<br>Comment bercer l'enfant ?  
>Ah...aahhh...<br>Hijo de la luna_

Sa voix trahit la fureur de l'homme trahit, la souffrance de la femme agonisante, les pleurs de l'enfant sacrifié.

_Et les soirs où l'enfant  
><em>_Joue et sourit,  
>De joie aussi,<br>La lune s'arrondit...  
>Et lorsque l'enfant pleure,<br>Elle décroit  
>Pour lui faire un berceau de lumière...<br>Et lorsque l'enfant pleure  
>Elle décroit,<br>Pour lui faire un berceau de lumière..._

Et enfin, sa voix retrouva la douceur et la bienveillance d'une mère aimante et intentionnée, écho de la lune à qui elle prêtait sa voix, et son cœur.

Le silence se fit, laissant au Hobbits savourer les derniers mots, plus murmurés que dits.

Luana, qui jusque avait garé les yeux clos, souleva ses paupières, forte heureusement sèches. Elle les avait senties, les larmes, qui avaient manquaient lui nouer la gorge. Mais elle n'avait pas pleuré, car elle ne voulait pas gâcher cet instant, elle voulait en profiter pleinement, et le partager avec Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin.

- C'était … commença Pippin, sans parvenir à terminer.

- Oui, c'était … reprit Merry, sans plus avancer.

- Si beau, compléta enfin Sam.

- Cette chanson, a-t-elle était écrite pour toi? Demanda Frodon.

Cette question, elle se l'était posée la première fois que sa mère lui avait chanté cette chanson, alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans.

- Non. Elle existe depuis longtemps. À l'origine, c'est une chanson espagnole, mais elle a été reprise et traduite en français. Ma mère était espagnole, et elle me la chantait dans les deux versions.

Mais si elle l'avait chanté dans la langue maternelle de sa mère, les Hobbits n'auraient rien compris à ce qu'elle racontait. Et puis, cela la ramenait à une question qu'elle s'était posée juste avant de chanter. Comment ce faisait-il qu'elle puisse parler avec eux? C'eut été étrange que le français soit la langue d'un monde complètement différent du sien.

- Alors comme ça, c'est parce que la lune a un enfant qu'elle croit et décroit? S'interrogea Pippin, la sortant de sa réflexion.

Luana éclata de rire, à leur grande surprise. Comment leur expliquer le cycle lunaire simplement? Elle n'allait pas non plus leur faire un cours d'astronomie!

- Je vois que tout se passe pour le mieux ici, fit une voix dans son dos.

- _¡Mierda!_ Cria-t-elle en se retournant, paniquée.

Grands-Pas se tenait là, immobile et interdit face à la réaction de la jeune fille, une biche ou un chevreuil mort en équilibre sur l'épaule.

- _¡Joder!_ N'avez pas bientôt finit de me foutre les jetons comme ça? _¡Mierda!_ Vous allez me filer une crise cardiaque!

-Heu, dis …ça veut dire quoi ce que tu cris tout le temps? Questionna Pippin, intrigué par ses expressions bizarres.

Luana se retourna vers lui, un grand sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres, oubliant complètement sa frayeur.

- Quelque chose que ta chère petite maman n'aimerai pas que tu apprennes, ni les entendre dans ta bouche.

- Et toi, qui te les a appris?

- Ma mère.

Tous les cinq explosèrent de rire. Le Rôdeur soupira et alla poser son gibier auprès du feu, puis envoya les Hobbits chercher un peu plus de bois.

Luana comprit enfin à quel point elle avait été imprudente et avait manqué de vigilance, laissant leur campement sans surveillance tandis qu'elle chantait. Ils auraient put être attaqué, elle n'aurait rien put faire, alors que le Rôdeur lui avait confiait la sécurité et la vie des quatre semi-hommes, lui avait fait confiance. Honteuse et coupable, elle s'approcha de lui, et souffla:

- Grands-Pas, je suis désolée, je … je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

- Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, répondit-il sans u n regard, penché sur l'animal qu'il dépeçait.

- Mais, je ne les ai pas protégé, si on nous avait attaqué, je…

Il la fit taire d'un geste, et plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il dit:

- Vous les avez protégé de la peur et de l'ombre.

* * *

><p>*Pour ceux qui veulent comprendre l'allusion, faites une recherche sur le prénom Luana, ou attendez encore trois ou quatre chapitres...<p>

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre un peu gnagnan vous a plus, moiperso je me suis éclatée dessus!**

**Mais revenons aux choses sérieuses: je pébliscite votre avis sur un point dont je ne suis pas sûre dans l'avenir de mon histoire: voulez que Boromir meurt ou soit sauvé?**

**Je tiendrais compte de la majorité afin d'écrire la suite, et je compte sur vous pour me donner votre opinion.**


	6. Amon Sûl

**Je sais, c'est un chapitre très court, mais je craignais que le suivant ne soit au contraire trop long, et puis, cela me permet de publier plus tôt ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6:Amon Sûl<p>

Le lendemain, Grands-Pas les fit se lever avant que les premiers rayons de l'aube ne paraissent à l'horizon. Il faisait froid, terriblement froid, un fin manteau de gel recouvrait les herbes sèches. Ils gravirent plusieurs collines, peinant dans les montées, trébuchant dans les pentes.

L'effort et le soleil pâle ne firent rien pour réchauffer leurs cœurs gelés, si bien que durant toute la journée, ils marchèrent sans un mot. La lassitude gagnait peu à peu leurs corps et leurs esprits, si bien qu'aucun d'eux ne tenta de percer le silence de mort qui les recouvrait, se concentrant sur leur lente progression, tâchant de ne pas faire de faux pas.

Luana avait remplacé Sam et tenait désormais la longe de Bill, car le Hobbit n'aurait pas put avancer sur les pentes raides tout en guidant le poney. Elle aurait tant aimé que Merry et Pippin ne lui révèlent encore quelque secrets de la Comté, qu'ils chassent les idées noires qui l'assaillaient, elle voulaient qu'ils exercent sur elle leur pouvoir apaisant et facétieux, mais elle n'eut pas e courage de le leur demander, fasse à la fatigue qu'ils affichaient.

Grands-Pas lançait sans cesse des regards aux environs, visiblement mal à l'aise dans ces contrées, ce qui avait le don de l'angoisser. _¡Joder!_

Puis, alors que le jour déclinait et que le soleil approchait inexorablement la ligne d'horizon, ils atteignirent le sommet d'une colline, où une imposante tour de pierre avait était bâtie jadis, et dont il ne rester à présent que des ruines.

- C'était la grande tour de garde d'Amon Sûl, leur dit Grands-Pas. Nous y passerons la nuit.

Cette nouvelle réjouit le Hobbits, car ils auraient un semblant de toit pour se reposer, dans ces ruines. Luana, quant à elle, jeta un regard apeuré à l'imposante silhouette de roche qui la surplombait. Non, elle n'aimait pas cet endroit, et aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir à y faire une halte.

- Luana? Appela le Rôdeur lorsqu'il la vit immobile, les yeux rivés à la tour, refusant obstinément de faire un pas de plus.

Elle réagit enfin à son appel, refoula un frisson et secoua la tête, tentant de retrouver contenance et de chasser cette peur grotesque. Il l'attendit, et se remit à marcher à ses côtés, percevant sans doute son malaise.

Les quatre Hobbits se laissèrent choir le long des parois de pierre de la combe dans laquelle ils trouvèrent refuge. L'endroit était exposé aux vents et aux regards de tous, et n'avait de refuge que le nom. Elle s'assit à côté d'eux, resserrant les pans de sa cape pour conserver le plus possible de chaleur. Le temps était froid, mais ce n'était pas tant cela qui la gelait que l'atmosphère du lieu. _¡Mierda!_ Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas dormir à la belle étoile, comme il l'avait fait les nuits précédentes?

Les semi-hommes ne semblaient s'en apercevoir, mais elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas être très rassurée ici. Grands-Pas guettait le lointain d'un regard inquiet.

Il étala ensuite devant lui un ensemble d'épées qu'il distribua aux Hobbits. Celle qu'il avait donnée à Luana, il lui avait demandé de la garder auprès d'elle, si bien que la jeune fille l'avait toujours accrochée à sa ceinture par une lanière de cuir.

Tandis que les Hobbits examinaient leurs nouvelles armes d'un air perplexe, le Rôdeur se releva.

- Je vais surveiller les alentours. Restez ici, dit-il avec un regard entendu en direction de Luana.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, même si l'idée de rester là ne l'enchantait pas, c'est pourquoi elle préféra se relever et aller jeter un coup d'œil en haut de la tour.

Le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles scintillaient au-dessus de sa tête, mais il manquait quelque chose dans ce ciel désespérément vide, et cette absence pesait lourd sur son moral déjà au plus bas. Il manquait la lune, qui s'était éteinte dans les ténèbres, et qui ne dispenserait de nouveau sa lumière froide que la nuit suivante. Luana se sentit plus vulnérable que jamais, dans cette obscurité où elle ne voyait presque rien, et seul son instinct lui permit de ne pas se cogner contre les rochers et les pans de mur effondrés qui trainaient çà et là. Comment Grands-Pas espérait-il pouvoir surveiller les lieux dans ce noir complet? Il leur avait interdit de faire du feu, il n'allait donc pas lui-même s'en servir. Alors, pourquoi sentait-elle une odeur de brûler? Qu'est ce que c'était que cette lueur qu'elle pouvait discerner un peu plus bas, dans le ventre perforé de la colline? _¡Mierda!_

Qu'avaient donc fait les Hobbits? En s'aidant de la faible lueur qui éclairait à présent les environs comme la lumière d'un phare, elle revint en courant dans la crique, découvrant avec horreur ce qu'elle craignait. Sam, Merry et Pippin avaient allumé un feu pour cuisiner. Frodon aussi affolé qu'elle, éteignait le feu avec ses pieds, propulsant de la cendre un peu partout, au grand dam de Merry et Pippin.

- _¡Estupidos!_ S'écria Luana. Qu'est ce que vous avez foutu! Vous voulez signaler notre position à tout le monde, c'est ça?

En réponse à son affolement, un cri déchira l'air, ainsi que les tympans de la jeune fille, qui vacilla tandis qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait de ses oreilles et de son nez. Tous se précipitèrent au bord de leur repère, qui leur offrait une vue imprenable sur les alentours, découvrant avec horreur cinq silhouettes plus noires que la nuit s'élancer au pied de la colline.

- Courrez, cria Frodon en dégainant son épée.

Tous obéirent et prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous.

- Vers le sommet, vite! Hurla Luana en brandissant elle aussi son épée.

Elle la trouvait lourde, terriblement lourde pour ses bras fatigués. Jamais elle ne pourrait se battre avec!

Ils se retrouvèrent sur la plate forme principale de la tour, piégés comme des rats. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, ils n'avaient nul part où fuir: s'ils tentaient de descendre par les flancs de la colline, ils se retrouveraient nez à nez avec les Cavaliers Noirs, s'ils restaient là, ces derniers leur tomberaient dessus, et ils n'avaient nul endroit où se cacher. Ils se mirent dos à dos les uns les autres, ayant ainsi une vue globale, ce qui leur éviterait d'être surpris par derrière.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans un silence assourdissant pour Luana, dont les oreilles meurtris devaient encore supporter le son de leurs respirations rauque, et le vacarme de son cœur qui battait trop fort pour que ses côtes puissent le supporter. Ses main étaient moites sur la garde de son épée, elle ne parvenait pas à la maintenir fermement, tant elle tremblait. Alors c'était ça la peur? C'était comme si on la tuait sans qu'on eu à la toucher, la terreur faisait le travail seule.

Soudain, l'air devint glace, son cœur cessa de battre, tandis qu'elle tournait la tête vers une ouverture dans les fortifications du monstre de pierre. Il n'y avait rien, et pourtant, pourtant, une ombre gigantesque se découpa brusquement devant elle. Impuissante, elle la regarda s'avancer vers eux, tirant une lame noire de son fourreau, et continuer à s'avancer d'un pas lent, l'épée tenue droite devant elle.

Elle voulut crier, prévenir les autres, mais sa langue était de plomb, sa gorge fondue dans le même métal. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le leur dire, car les quatre Hobbits se retournèrent instinctivement, pour voir les cinq cavaliers se dresser face à eux, en une barrière infranchissable. Les voir marcher sur eux d'un pas égal, pointer sur eux leurs armes dans un ensemble effrayant.

- GRANDS-PAS! hurla Luana de désespoir, avant de se jeter sur le Cavalier le plus proche d'elle.

Elle entendit derrière elle Sam se jeter à son tour dans la mêlée, mais ne put le voir s'écrouler à terre en recevant un coup qui le propulsa dans les airs, car elle dut parer piteusement l'attaque du Cavalier. Elle recula, se dressant entre leurs adversaires et Frodon, le seul qui soit encore debout. Mais elle fut à son tour balayée par un revers de la main, et sa tête vint donner contre une pierre. Sonnée, elle vit Frodon lâcher son épée, reculer, puis trébucher, apeuré. Il se figea un instant, tout comme les ombres qui étaient sur lui, plongea une main dans une poche de poitrine et en retira l'anneau d'or avec lequel il jouait distraitement à l'auberge du Poney Fringant. Il hésita, trop longtemps au goût de la plus grande et imposante des ombres, le chef des Nazgûls, qui avança, une dague à la main. Et Frodon mit l'anneau, et disparut.

Le Cavalier Noir fendit l'air de sa lame, là où se trouvait le Hobbit une seconde auparavant. Un cri de douleur pur, perdu dans le lointain, retentit.

- Frodon! Cria Luana en se redressant, sentant que son ami était blessé.

Elle se jeta sur le Nazgûl, l'épée en avant, et le transperça au niveau du cœur. L'être de ténèbres resta impassible, comme si la blessure mortelle ne lui faisait rien. Puis il poussa de toutes ses forces sa litanie de mort, qui frappa de plein fouet l'âme de l'impétueuse qui osait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Luana se sentit déchirée, ses genoux ployèrent sous le choc, tandis que son corps s'affaissait, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ganté d'acier ne lui agrippe la gorge et la soulève de terre.

Elle étouffait! Le Nazgûl resserrait de plus en plus son étreinte sur sa gorge, il la privait d'air, il la tuait! Elle vit, à travers les larmes de sang qui lui baignaient les yeux et le visage, Frodon réapparaître, une lamentation de douleur s'échappant de ses lèvres tordue en un rictus d'agonie. Elle vit, alors que le noir commençait à l'envahir, que ses poumons lui brulaient et ne tarderaient plus à imploser, Sam se précipiter sur son maître. Elle allait mourir ici, sans avoir put dire à ses amis à quel point ils comptaient pour elle, sans pouvoir dire adieu à son frère, et lui demander pardon de l'abandonner ainsi, seul. Elle mourrait, le goût du sang et de l'amertume sur les lèvres.

Elle se sentit partir, quand le Nazgûl la lâcha soudain, avec une plainte plus violente encore. Elle sentit le sol venir à sa rencontre, le heurta. De l'air! Elle aspirait de l'air! Elle aspirait la vie! Ses sens lui revinrent tandis qu'elle crachait et reprenait sa respiration avec difficulté.

Grands-Pas! Grands-Pas était là! Grands-Pas &était arrivait à leur secours, et se battait seul contre les cinq Nazgûls, avec pour seules armes son épée et une torche enflammée. Il tournoyait en tous sens, esquivait, parait, frappait, il mit le feu au long manteau d'une des créatures, qui hurla. Tous les Cavaliers noirs hurlaient. Luana s'effondra contre les dalles de pierre, lacérait de toutes parts par leurs complaintes, leurs douleurs, leurs peurs étaient la sienne. Elle sentait son âme s'échapper de son corps, cherchant à fuit par tous les moyens cette souffrance. Les Cavaliers fuirent, se jetant dans le vide plutôt que de subir les flammes. L'un, téméraire, tenta de s'approcher de Frodon, l'épée levait; Grands-Pas ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever sa salle besogne, et lança sa torche de toutes ses forces, qui vint se planter dans ce qui aurait dut être le visage du Nazgûl. Ce dernier céda et quitta à son tour le champ de bataille, dans une grande plainte.

Le Rôdeur alla à leur suite et vérifia qu'ils avaient disparut, puis il revint vers Frodon, autour duquel Sam, Merry, Pippin et Luana s'était rassemblés. Le Hobbit pleuré tant il avait mal, et les autre ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui.

- Grands-Pas, appela Sam. Grands-Pas, aidez-le.

L'Homme ramassa à terre la dague avec laquelle Frodon avait été poignardé, et alors qu'il l'examinait, la lame vola en fumée et s'évanouit dans les airs.

- Il a été poignardé par une lame de Morgul, déclara-t-il en lâchant la poignée avec dégoût.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient là, à veiller le réveil de Frodon qui ne venait pas. Le Hobbit était couvert de sueur, et pourtant, il était froid, si froid. Luana épongeait son front, le réchauffait comme elle le pouvait, ravivait le feu dès que celui-ci faiblissait. Il ne devait pas faiblir, pas comme elle! Elle était épuisée, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. <em>¡Mierda!<em> Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de chialer? Frodon avait besoin d'elle, elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser abattre! Merry et Pippin, malgré la fatigue et le chagrin, tenait le coup et leurs yeux étaient secs; Sam était parti avec Grands-Pas chercher elle ne savait quoi, et elle, elle chialer! Elle n'avait pas le droit, elle devait être forte! Elle tenait serrer la main de Frodon dans la sienne, lui parlant, l'appelant, l'encourageant. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'est-à-dire rien.

Le bruit de l'herbe qu'on foule le fit se relever rapidement, l'épée au poing. Sam et Grands-Pas entrèrent dans le périmètre restreint éclairé par le feu. Avant leur départ, le Rôdeur lui avait demandé de faire bouillir de l'eau –la seule chose qu'elle avait fait d'utile jusque là-; il sorti de ses poches plusieurs poignées d'un plante qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, en arracha les feuilles et les jeta dans la marmite posée sur le feu et remua l'infusion qui résulta du plongeon de la plante dans l'eau bouillante. Un parfum doux et enivrant, un parfum frais qui apaisa un peu les esprits tourmentés de tous, et pansa le cœur et l'âme blessée de Luana, qui ne s'était pas encore tout à fait remise de l'effet qu'avait sur elle la complainte des Nazgûls.

Grands-Pas retira les feuilles de l'infusion, releva les couvertures qui recouvraient le corps inerte et froid de Frodon, et lui dénuda l'épaule, là où la lame de Morgul avait mordu la chaire. La plaie était sale, sombre, les contours étaient marbrés de noir, faisant ressortir sur sous la peau blême les veines, jusque dans le bras gauche du Hobbit. Le rôdeur l'aspergea d'infusion, et il sembla qu'instantanément, le visage de Frodon reprit des couleurs.

-C'est de l'_Athelas_, expliqua-t-il face à l'air stupéfait qu'elle afficha. Cela retardera le poison, suffisamment j'espère pour que nous puissions rejoindre Fondcombe.

Frodon rouvrit les yeux à cet instant. Luana faillit pleurer à nouveau, non pas de soulagement, mais d'horreur en voyant les yeux du Hobbit habités par une flamme glaciale, comme s'ils s'effaçaient, perdaient de leur chaleur et de leur humanité. Elle se jeta à son cou et le serra fort contre elle. Mais elle n'eut pas la force de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, et écouta, le cœur lourd, le récit que lui firent ses amis.


	7. Dernière étape

**Bon bah voilà le cernier chapitre. Vous m'excuserez si vous trouvez que le texte n'est pas très fluide, mais je ne parvenais vraiment pas à exprimer ce que je voulais faire ressentir. Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

Reviews: Pource qui est de savoir si Glorfindel ou Arwen va faire son entrée, lisez e vous verrez ^^ (en espérant que je n'en vexerais pas certains)

Melior : Je ne sais pas trop exactement. Je crois que je vais m'en tenir aux grandes lignes, après si des idées me viennet, peut être que je dvierais, mais je ne pense oas que je vais m'y risquer. je ne voudrais pas trop dénaturer ce chef d'Oeuvre qu'est "le seigneur des anneaux".

o Nani-san o : Bah, justement, je ne sais pas si je réussirais à lui trouver une place à notre cher Boromir. J'aimerais lui donner une chance de se racheter ( dans le fond, c'est in bon gars, qui a juste besoins qu'on le remette sur le droit chemin). Pource qui est de l'amour, j'y songe, et une petite romance pourrait voir lejour, je te laisse deviner avec qui (facile!). Et pour ce qui est d'Eric et Samantha, comme tu l'as écrit, il va falloir attendre la suite ( moi même je suis pas encore tout à fait sûre).

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7: dernière étape<p>

Ils reprirent leur voyage sur cette terre en même temps que le soleil reprenait sa course dans le ciel. Ils avaient réparti la charge des provisions et du matériel sur leurs dos, pour libérer Bill et permettre à Frodon, trop faible pour marcher, de le chevaucher. Grands-Pas et Luana avaient prit le plus lourd, laissant aux Hobbits encore valides ce qu'ils pourraient porter aisément, mais cela les ralentit plus qu'ils ne le craignaient; il leur fallut traverser quatre jours durant la plaine déserte et aride qui entourait les collines, un jour de plus que ce qu'avait prévu le Rôdeur. Mais ils dormaient peu la nuit, la peur et les tours de gardes instaurés n'aidant pas à se reposer. L'état de Frodon, qui voyageait perché sur Bill, s'aggravait lentement au fil du temps, ralentit autant que possible par l'effet de l'_Athela_s et les soins du Rôdeur. Pourtant, le Hobbit avait tout le côté gauche, au-dessus de la ceinture, paralysé. Son bras et son flanc ne pouvaient plus bouger et étaient froids comme la glace. Les veinures noires qui affleuraient sous sa peau, la dureté et la froideur de ses chaires laissaient croire qu'il était taillé en partie dans le marbre blanc.

Luana quant à elle, gardait toujours la capuche de sa cape rabattue sur le visage, lui dissimulant le plus possible la tête. Tous souffrait déjà suffisamment ou s'inquiétait du sort de Frodon pour qu'elle n'en rajoute pas. Pourtant, ses oreilles ne cessaient de la faire souffrir, et un filet de sang coulait en continu de ses tympans percés. Elle avait réussit à réduire tant bien que mal l'hémorragie, mais cela ne suffisait pas. En plus de la douleur et du sang, elle n'entendait plus clairement. À plusieurs reprises, Merry, Pippin et Sam lui avaient adressé la parole, sans qu'elle ne les entende; et lorsqu'elle les écoutait, elle devait faire un effort visible pour saisir ce qu'ils disaient. Fort heureusement, elle parvint à leur faire croire que c'était dut à la fatigue, sans quoi ils auraient insisté pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait réellement.

Il fallut encore deux jours de plus pour atteindre l'orée d'une forêt, dans laquelle ils durent rejoindre la Route qu'ils avaient évité depuis le début de leur périple.

Ils durent aussi traversé un pont, le Dernier Pont, selon Grands-Pas. Craignant que celui-ci ne soit prétexte à une embuscade, il était allé en éclaireur, laissant les autres derrière lui. Il était revenu indemne et avec une découverte encourageante: une pierre d'Elfe. Luana, toujours peu convaincue de l'existence de ces créatures mystique, s'était tut en observant la pierre verte avec un regard à la fois curieux et hypnotisé.

Ils quittèrent de nouveau la Route, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans les sous-bois, qui, loin de rappeler les souvenirs agréables d'une promenade de santé, réveilla en eux une peur muette et tenace. _¡Mierda!,_ plus ils approchaient de leur but, plus les choses allaient de mal en pis. Et comme pour confirmer ses sombres pensées, la pluie s'invita et rendit leur progression plus difficile et pénible, même déprimante, si cela était encore possible.

La seule chose qui égaya et allégea un peu l'atmosphère, se fut la découverte d'un site incroyable. C'était Luana qui avait débouchait la première dans la clairière où se tenaient, figées dans le temps et l'espace, plus hautes que deux hommes, trois immondes statues de pierre. Sur le moment, elle avait hurlé et rebroussé chemin, car elle avait crut se retrouver face à trois troll – ou tout du moins c'était l'idée qu'elle s'en faisait. Sa terreur porta aux lèvres de ses compagnons un léger sourire, et Merry et Pippin se firent un devoir, alors qu'il poursuivaient leur chemin et rejoignaient de nouveau la Route, de lui conter l'histoire de Bilbon, l'oncle de Frodon, selon laquelle le Hobbit s'était retrouvé entre les mains des trois horribles monstres, et qui ne dut son salut qu'au temps qu'ils perdirent à se disputer pour savoir de quelle façon ils allaient le cuisiner, si bien que le soleil s'était levé et les avait transformait en statues. Cette rencontre fut pour les Hobbits un prétexte pour détendre l'ambiance; Sam clama un poème qui parlait d'un troll et de son nonos. Cela fit son effet, et même Frodon, malgré le voile qui commençait à s'abaisser sur ses yeux, sourit doucement à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

Luana resta sceptique au début –car tout le monde le sais, les trolls n'existent pas-, mais dut avouer que l'histoire collait avec ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Et puis, à force, elle ne pouvait plus dire ce qui était possible ou non. Elle aurait même faillit par croire en l'existence des Elfes.

Et ce fut le soir même, qu'elle dut admettre la vérité.

Ils avançaient sur la Route quand soudain, le son tant redouté de sabots martelant le sol terreux résonna loin derrière eux. Précipitamment, ils se dissimulèrent dans les fourrés bordant le sentier, le plus silencieusement possible. Mais pas Luana. Elle n'avait rien entendu, et resta au beau milieu du chemin, et comme elle avançait en tête, Grands-Pas se tenant aux côtés de Frodon avec les autre Hobbits, elle ne les vit pas quitter le chemin, tout comme eux ne la virent pas rester seule, continuant à marcher sur la Route. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retourna que le Rôdeur s'en aperçut.

- Luana! l'appela-t-il, mais elle ne réagit pas, et continua.

Le son devenait de plus en plus fort et proche, et pourtant, pourtant, c'était comme si elle ne l'entendait pas. Il sorti en trombe des fourrés et se jeta sur elle, la poussant de l'autre côté de la Route. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et se débattit. Quand il lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, elle lui planta les dents dans les chaires, n'ayant toujours pas vu qui venait de la jeter à terre. Il eu beau lui murmurer à l'oreille de se calmer, s'efforçant de retenir un cri de douleur, elle rua de plus belle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il lui fit faire volte face qu'elle comprit. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de justifier son comportement, et lui fit signe de se taire, car le son de la cavalcade était désormais terriblement proche, et le tintement de clochettes sonnait à leurs oreilles. Le visage du Rôdeur s'éclaira à ce son.

Et là, perdue au milieu d'un buisson, Luana le vit. Elle vit le grand cheval blanc qui surgit du néant de la pénombre, scintillant d'une douce lueur, comme la lune en pleine nuit. L'homme qui le montait ne pouvait être réellement un Homme. Il luisait de la même lueur que sa monture. Non, la lumière qu'il diffusait était plus pure, plus blanche encore. Une traîne de cheveux tissés d'or, voletait dans son dos au rythme de sa chevauché.

Grands-Pas se redressa et revint sur la Route. Avant même qu'il ne soit apparut dans son champs de vision, le cavalier blanc stoppa à leur niveau, et lorsqu'il vit le visage du Rôdeur, il descendit de selle et vint à sa rencontre.

Luana vit leur lèvre bouger, mais n'entendit rien de là où elle se trouvait. _¡Mierda!_ Elle entendait de moins en moins, et ses oreilles lui faisaient de plus en plus mal!

Grands-Pas leur fit alors signe. Les Hobbits et elle sortirent de leur cachette et les rejoignirent.

- Voici Glorfindel, qui demeure dans la maison d'Elrond, présenta-t-il.

Elrond? Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était … un Elfe? Luana avança d'un pas timide dans sa direction, et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Non, ce ne pouvait être un Homme. Cet être était si … si beau, d'une beauté infiniment douce, divine. Il était si … parfait. Elle qui ne pouvait plus entendre grand-chose, ne put détourner les yeux malgré la crainte de devenir aveugle qui l'envahit face à tant de grâce et d'éclat. Non, elle ne pouvait plus nier leur existence, les Elfes existaient bel et bien.

- J'ai été envoyé de Fondcombe à votre recherche, leur dit l'Elfe. Nous craignions que vous ne fussiez en danger sur la route.

Il leur fit un récit des aventures qui l'avaient mené jusqu'à eux, mais elle ni comprit rien, tant elle était hypnotisée par cet être divin, incapable de se concentrer suffisamment pour entendre le moindre mot, le moindre son, jusqu'à ce que l'envoûtement ne soit brisé: Frodon, qui était descendu de Bill, vacilla et dut se retenir à son bras, la faisant sursauter.

Glorfindel prit le Hobbit dans ses bras et examina sa blessure, dont l'aspect devenait de plus en plus sombre, tout comme les yeux de Frodon étaient de plus en plus voilés.

L'Elfe leur intima de reprendre la route, malgré la fatigue croissante, et il fut décidé que Frodon serait transporté par le cheval elfique.

Et ils reprirent leur marche, longue, harassante. Ils avaient dut accélérer le rythme, l'état de Frodon devenant de plus en plus inquiétant, et il était difficile de suivre les pas infatigable de l'Elfe. Ils marchèrent ainsi toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Glorfindel, dans un élan de générosité pour les Hobbits qui ne tenaient plus sur leur jambe que par miracle, Luana qui ne valait pas mieux qu'eux, et Grands-Pas qui lui aussi montrait des signes de faiblesse, leur accorda une pause, tandis que l'aube pointait à peine.

Luana se laissa tomber sur une couche épaisse de feuille morte et ferma les yeux. Mais après ce qui lui parut ne durer qu'une poignée de secondes, elle senti une main posée sur elle, qui la secouait doucement. Elle eut du mal à soulever ses paupières scellées par le sang séché qui avait dut couler encore pendant son sommeil. Elle vit Grands-Pas, penché sur elle et l'air inquiet. Elle vit ses lèvres remuer en silence. Elle les regarda se mouvoir un long moment, avant que les mots du Rôdeur ne parviennent à faire vibrer douloureusement ses oreilles.

- Lua… devons … champ … vez … _Miruvor_ …fique … bien, comprit elle alors qu'il lui tendait une gourde cloutée d'argent.

Elle s'en saisit sans vraiment comprendre, et lui jeta un regard interrogateur et incertain. Il voulait qu'elle boive ça? Mais qu'est ce que c'était?

* * *

><p>Luana agissait de façon étrange. Elle s'était couchée à l'écart de tous, recroquevillée dans sa cape de voyage, sa capuche rabattue sur le visage. Il l'avait appelé dans l'espoir de la réveiller, mais elle dormait trop profondément pour l'entendre. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait crut sur le coup. Il dut la secouer pour la tirer du sommeil. Et ce qu'il vit lorsqu'elle tourna son visage vers lui ne lui plut pas, au contraire. De fines trainées rouges sillonnaient sa peau si blanche, et des croûtes de sang s'étaient formées autour de ses yeux, si bien qu'elle eu du mal à les ouvrir. Elle l'avait observé d'un air ahurie, fixant ses lèvres sans pour autant daigner lui répondre. Il lui avait tendu la gourde de <em>Miruvor<em> de Glorfindel.

- Luana, nous devons repartir sur le champ. Buvez. C'est du _Miruvor_, une liqueur elfique. Elle vous fera le plus grand bien.

Elle l'avait prise, mais ne sachant apparemment pas quoi en faire.

- Qu'est ce que c'est, demanda-t-elle plus fort que nécessaire, d'un ton hésitant, comme si … comme si elle n'entendait elle-même pas ce qu'elle disait!

- Luana, est ce que ça va?

À cette question, tous se retournèrent vers eux.

- Luana? La héla Merry, juste derrière elle.

Elle ne réagit pas, attendant toujours une réponse à sa question. Et lorsque le Hobbit lui posa une main sur l'épaule, elle sursauta, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, malgré le crissement des feuilles mortes sous ses pas.

Comprenant soudain qu'elle n'entendait réellement pas quoique ce soit, Grands-Pas tira la capuche qu'elle gardait toujours sur la tête, et l'effroi qu'afficha la jeune fille lui prouva qu'elle lui cachait la vérité: de longues coulées de sang avaient séchées dans son cou, tandis qu'un liquide jaune épais continuait de s'écouler des oreilles.

- Luana! S'écria-t-il.

Mais elle refusait de le regarder dans les yeux, honteuse. Depuis le début elle savait, elle s'était aperçut de sa cécité croissante, et elle ne leur avait rien dit.

Le Rôdeur et l'Elfe la forcèrent à rester allongée, malgré ses protestations.

- Lâchez-moi! Il faut partir. Frodon ne pourra plus attendre très longtemps!

Grands-Pas lui fit signe de se taire et de ne plus bouger. Résignée, elle se laissa aller contre un tronc d'arbre, abattue. Il soupira, puis se pencha sur elle, lui prit délicatement la tête entre les mains, et ausculta les conduits auditifs. Malgré le pus et le sang coagulé, il était facile de voir qu'elle avait les tympans crevés. Mais chose étrange, les fines membranes de peau avaient commencée à se reformer, alors que ce processus de guérison nécessitait près d'un mois. La cicatrisation était trop rapide.

- Vous avez bientôt finit? Articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Il acquiesça, lui nettoya l'intérieur des oreilles avec un tissu légèrement humidifié – il ne fallait pas que de l'eau entre dans l'oreille interne, ou son sens de l'équilibre en aurait prit un coup –et appliqua sur la surface interne de la feuille d'_Athelas_ mâchée par ses soins, comme un cataplasme. Puis il l'aida à se relever, sans un mot, sans un regard, et ils purent enfin repartir.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'ils avançaient, Grands-Pas et Glorfindel échangeaient souvent des paroles que même les Hobbits ne semblaient pas comprendre, mais l'air inquiet qu'ils affichaient indiquait clairement ce qu'ils craignaient. Luana n'avaient plus ses oreilles pour entendre, tout du moins temporairement, mais elle avait encore ses yeux, et elle scrutait les alentour avec une acuité inhabituelle pour elle. Elle parvenait à deviner le motif de chaque feuille au-dessus de sa tête et sous ses pas, percevait avec une précision effarante le mouvement infime de chacun des cheveux du seigneur Elfe. Elle avait déjà entendu dire que lorsqu'un sens faisait défaut, les autres s'amplifiaient pour compenser la perte; elle n'aurait néanmoins jamais crut que c'était à ce point.<p>

Elle marchait à côté du cheval blanc, s'assurant que Frodon, de plus en plus faible, ne viendrait pas à baller, et aussi près fut elle de l'animal, elle avait la sensation de sentir un parfum mêlant sueurs et foin, l'odeur du cuir de la selle. Une odeur différente de celle qui émanait de Bill. Même l'odeur des sous-bois en devenait écœurante tant elle était forte.

Mais au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, que la fatigue reprenait le dessus sur eux, ses sens revinrent à la normale, au fur et à mesure que les sons lui parvenaient de nouveau à travers la bouillie épaisse qui lui bouchait les oreilles. Elle commença à farfouiller avec ses doigts pour la retirer, quand une main l'arrêta.

- Ne l'enlevez pas, lui dit Grands-Pas, même s'il était convaincu, à juste titre, qu'elle ne l'entendait pas.

- Je n'ai plus mal, répondit-elle normalement. J'entends de nouveau normalement. Très efficace, votre plante.

Le Rôdeur fronça les sourcils. Au même moment, Glorfindel décréta une pause, voyant Merry, Sam et Pippin trébucher de fatigue pour la énième fois.

Grands-Pas en profita pour réexaminer Luana. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit les tympans intacts, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été percés quelques heures plus tôt.

- Cela ne se peut, souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

- Et pourtant si, dit Luana, ayant parfaitement saisit ses paroles, prouvant qu'elle avait récupéré toutes ses capacités auditives.

Il l'observa un moment, interdit. La jeune fille, se sentant encore coupable de leur avoir caché cela, détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit? J'aurais put vous soigner dès le début.

- Je ne voulais pas que l'on perde de temps. Et puis au début, je croyais que ça allait passer tout seul.

Ce qui était peut être le cas, d'ailleurs.

- Depuis quand?

- Depuis l'attaque des Nazgûls à Amon Sûl.

- Ne parlez pas de ces êtres en ces lieux, dit Glorfindel en s'approchant d'eux. Nous devons reprendre la route, fit-il en s'adressant au Rôdeur.

Tous deux se relevèrent, et tandis qu'ils suivaient l'Elfe, il lui demanda:

- Sont-ce les cris des Nazgûls qui vous ont ainsi blessée?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de répondre, car tout deux connaissaient déjà la réponse.

Mais alors qu'ils franchissaient une sorte de tranchée dans laquelle s'enfonçait la Route, Luana fit brusquement volte face, l'oreille tendue, aux aguets, imitée par Glorfindel. Là-bas, au loin, un bruit mat résonnait comme un roulement de tambour. Cette fois, c'était elle qui le perçut, ni le Rôdeur, ni les Hobbits ne semblaient s'en soucier. Et pourtant, ce son les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils ressortent à l'air libre et dans la lumière. Il les enveloppa, l'Elfe et elle, alors qu'ils découvraient tous une rivière, un peu plus bas, et sur l'autre rive, d'imposantes montagne dominaient le paysage. Le Gué de Fondcombe.

Et le son se fit plus fort, plus proche, ç tel point que tous se retournèrent d'un même ensemble. Ce son, s'était celui de plusieurs chevaux lancés au grand galop.

- Fuyez! Hurla Glorfindel. Fuyez, l'ennemi est sur nous!

Le cheval blanc s'élança, emportant avec lui Frodon, qui peinait à se tenir en selle.

Luana attrapa par le col Merry et Pippin, juste à temps pour les entraîner hors du passage, hors de la trajectoire des cinq Cavaliers noirs qui se ruèrent sur Frodon. Elle se retourna et les vit passer comme des flèches devant eux; ils ne leur prêtèrent pas la moindre attention, alors qu'ils étaient à leur merci. Non, ils filèrent droit, cherchant à rattraper Frodon. Ils crachèrent au ciel leur terrible litanie, qui fit de nouveau des ravages chez la jeune fille, mais au moins lui épargnèrent les tympans.

- Venez! Leur intima Glorfindel en se lança à son tour à leur poursuite.

Les Cavaliers étaient trop rapides pour qu'ils pussent espérer les rattraper à pied, ils ne les voyaient déjà plus. L'Elfe les exhorta malgré tout à continuer.

Luana sentit brusquement toute fatigue la quitter. Frodon était en danger. Il était presque arrivé au bout de ses peines, et voilà que ses _cabrones_ de Nazgûls se ramenaient, prêt à achever ce qu'ils avaient commencé quelques jours plus tôt. Non, ça, elle ne le permettrait pas! Poussant de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes, puisant dans ses dernières ressources, elle allongea ses foulées, les fit plus rapprochées dans le temps, prenant appui sur la pointe des pieds, profitant ainsi d'une poussée plus importante, elle se maintint au niveau de l'Elfe, à la plus grande surprise de tous. NON! Elle ne les laisserait pas faire!

Ils arrivèrent essoufflés à proximité de la rivière, et aperçurent de nouveau leur ami, qui avait traversé et se tenait sur la rive opposée. Il n'y avait plus cinq Cavaliers, mais neuf! Neuf dont aucun d'entre eux ne semblait vouloir se mouiller, leurs chevaux renâclant et se cabrant à l'approche de l'eau.

Grands-Pas et Glorfindel les attira, les Hobbits et elle, dans un creux. Dans le peu de temps qui leur était impartit avant que les Nazgûls ne perdent patience et se jettent à l'eau, le Rôdeur partit chercher du bois mort, et l'Elfe leur explique le plan.

- Dès qu'ils traverseront, une crue viendra balayer le lit de la rivière. S'ils ne sont pas emportés, ils se retourneront contre nous. Nous n'auront pas d'autre choix que de faire face.

Sam, Merry, Pippin et Luana pâlirent à la simple idée de devoir se battre de nouveau contre ces créatures. Malgré l'angoisse qui lui noua la gorge, elle parvint à bafouiller d'une voix presque inintelligible.

- Et … le feu … les fera reculer, vous croyez?

Il lui adressa un regard explicite.

- Les Esprits Servants de l'Anneau craignent le feu autant que l'eau, et leurs montures plus encore. Prenez vous en aux chevaux, et ils entraineront leurs maitres dans le torrent.

Grands-Pas pesta; il ne parvenait pas à allumer le feu!

Luana eut un frisson. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de s'en prendre à des animaux, et encore moins de faire face aux Nazgûls et leur chant de mort. Mais elle avait juré de suivre Frodon où qu'il aille et de le protéger quoiqu'il arrive. Se glissant au dehors du creux, elle s'approcha de Bill, retrouva soin sac et farfouilla à l'intérieur. Elle revint auprès d'eux avec la bouteille d'alcool à brûler et un briquet à gaz à la main, ses bolasses pendues à l'épaule.

- Reculez!

Elle aspergea d'alcool généreusement les bâtons de bois qu'avait ramenait le Rôdeur, ainsi que les mèches de grosse corde des bolasses, et y mit le feu d'une pression du doigt sur le dispositif électrique. Tous les autres lâchèrent une exclamation de stupeur face à la rapidité avec laquelle le bois s'était enflammé. Mais ils furent coupés là dans leur ébahissement. Un grondement sourd fit trembler le sol sous leurs pieds.

Luana ne put s'empêcher de sortir pour voir ce qui se passait. Un spectacle hallucinant s'offrit à elle. Le Cavalier de tête s'était avancé jusqu'au milieu du cours d'eau, suivit de deux autres. Et là, surgissant du coude de la rivière, un mur d'eau se précipitait à leur rencontre. Non, pas un mur d'eau! Un troupeau de chevaux aqueux, montaient par des êtres de lumières, qui piétinèrent t sans pitié et sans ralentir les trois Nazgûls. Ceux qui étaient restés au bord hurlèrent, et firent précipitamment demi-tour. Ce fut cet instant que Glorfindel décida d'agir. Grands-Pas, Sam, Merry, Pippin et lui se saisirent de tisons enflammés, Luana enroula la chaîne de ses bolasses autour de la paume de ses mains, et tous se jetèrent en travers du passage, leur coupant toute retraite. Les Cavaliers étaient à présent bloqués entre le feu et l'eau. Glorfindel avançait sur eux avec colère, une vive lumière irradiait de tout son être. Luana ne put le voir que du coin des yeux, pourtant, ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle, chassa toute crainte de son cœur: il était magnifique, réincarnation l'archange Saint Michel brandissant son épée pour achever le dragon.

Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle aussi offrait une vision grandiose. Incarnation d'une déesse de feu, elle dansait un ballet enflammé, faisant voltiger autour d'elle ses bolasses, telles des boucliers de flammes sans cesse en mouvement qui formaient un dôme protecteur autour d'elle, tourbillons de feu qui frappaient tels des serpents, mordant avec hargne la chaires de chevaux et le néant des Nazgûls, ne les laissant pas s'approcher, ne leur laissant nul répit, les repoussant toujours plus vers le torrent.

Grands-Pas et Glorfindel luttaient avec la même énergie, les soumettaient à leur volonté. Même les Hobbits parvinrent à rendre fous les destriers, tant et si bien qu'il ne resta bientôt plus que trois Nazgûls. Mais Pippin commit une erreur, une grave erreur.

Se souvenant de ce qu'avait fait Grands-Pas à l'une de ces créatures à Amon Sûl, le semi-homme lança avec adresse sa torche, qui vint se ficher sous la capuche de l'un des Cavalier. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement de souffrance et de rage, un hurlement plus puissant que jamais, un hurlement qui ébranla Luana.

La jeune fille se retrouva au bord de la conscience, un flot de sang lui coulant le long du visage. Ses bolasses s'emmêlèrent, et elle eut tout juste le réflexe de les lâcher, sous peine de devenir une torche humaine, avant de tomber à genou, la tête entre les mains.

L'un des derniers Cavaliers rescapés vit la faille dans le barrage, et fondit sur elle. Luana ne put que lever un bras, que déjà une lame noire s'abattait sur elle.


	8. Une partie de soi

Chapitre 8: une partie de soi

_Je vous écris d'un pays lointain, un monde, une époque, peut être les même que les vôtres, peut être tout autre._

_Ici, maintenant, il y a tant de chose à vous décrire, à vous conter, que je ne sais que dire, par où commencer? À vous d'aujourd'hui ou d'un avenir incertain, que vous dire à vous dont je ne sais rien. Seul le meilleur pourrait faire battre votre cœur, mais jamais le pire ne pourrait rester bien loin, je ne le sais que trop bien._

_Mon monde, que vous dire? Un monde où plus rien ne reste à venir, ni rire ni sourire, dernier jour, un matin sans lendemain, plus rien à venir, juste la nuit pour mourir._

_Voilà d'où je viens, voilà où je vais, nul répit pour ce monde._

_Un dernier moment pour souffler, pour rêver, avant le retour à la case départ, mais nul peur de mourir, pourquoi pas l'avenir?_

_Voilà d'où je viens, voilà d'où je vous écris, vous qui n'existez peut être pas, juste en moi, vous à qui j'envoie cette lettre, écrite du fond de mon être._

_J'ouvre les yeux sur un monde qui n'est pas le mien, mais celui de tant d'autre, un monde où je me perds, dur et cruel, que l'on nomme réalité. Le jour, la nuit, tout n'est que solitude et chagrin, trop de chagrin, fin de la trêve, car j'ai quitté mon monde, le monde du rêve_

Elle était bien. Elle se sentait … légère, en paix. La fatigue, la peur, la tristesse, la souffrance. Tout cela n'avait plus lieu d'être. Tout cela s'était envolé tandis qu'elle sombrait. Elle avait longtemps errait dans le néant sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience, mais maintenant, elle était dans un état de plénitude totale, baignée d'une douce lumière. Alors c'était vrai, cette histoire selon laquelle on parcourait un tunnel noir avant d'atteindre la lumière. Elle n'avait jamais voulut croire à la vie après la mort. Et pourtant, elle l'était, morte. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était passé, de la souffrance qui l'avait accompagnée jusqu'au seuil du trépas, se refusant de la rejoindre dans l'au-delà, là où le mal n'était pas le bien venu, là où souffrir était impossible. Oui, la mort n'était pas une chose si terrible, la mort était douce, douce comme une mère prends son enfant dans ses bras et le berce contre son cœur. Pourquoi avait-elle donc craint la mort à ce point? Parce qu'elle avait toujours crut et craint que la vie s'achevait par un grand vide, qu'il n'y avait plus rien après. Elle avait craint de laisser derrière elle tout ce à quoi elle tenait, elle avait peur de mourir avec un goût amer d'inachevé. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait franchit le Styx et avait atteint la rive de l'au-delà, elle savait qu'elle retrouverait ceux qu'elle avait aimé de l'autre côté lorsque leur tour viendrait, et qu'en attendant elle se joindrait à ceux qui l'y avaient précédés. Elle reverrait ses parents! Cette douce pensée berça son cœur comme sa mère la berçait dans ses souvenirs d'enfant. Et pour ce qui était de l'inachevé, elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle était morte en faisant ce qui devait être fait, et peu importe que ce soit en poussant Sam et en étant percutée par un camion, ou que ce soit en tentant de repousser les Nazgûls et en étant transpercée par une lame. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui était vrai ou non dans les "deux vies" qu'elle avait mené dans deux mondes si différents, ni même quel évènement l'avait fauché. Et elle s'en fichait. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ouvrir les yeux, se lever, et se jeter dans les bras de ses parents.

Elle mobilisa toute sa volonté, recherchant à éprouver de nouveau des sensations, focalisant tous ses sens, pour ensuite espérer se mouvoir.

Mais … elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Un parfum qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifiait planait dans l'air clair et empli de lumière. Elle sentait sous elle le moelleux d'un matelas, la douceur et la chaleur de draps qui recouvraient son corps. Elle avait l'impression d'être recouverte de soie des pieds à la tête, tant le tissus était léger et doux en comparaison de sa vielle cape de toile grossière dans laquelle elle s'était roulé durant des nuits pour dormir, même si tout cela n'était qu'en rêve.

Tout devenait clair pour elle. Elle avait rêvé. Le camion l'avait bel et bien percutée, mais elle s'en était sortit. Depuis tout ce temps, elle devait juste être inconsciente, plongée dans le coma, un coma à l'intérieur duquel elle s'était imaginé un monde médiéval, avec des êtres fantastiques, autant par leur aspect que par leur bonté. C'était stupide, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, et pourtant, les Hobbits allaient lui manquer, Merry et Pippin avec leur bonne humeur et leurs histoire sortie tout droit de la Comté, Frodon avec sa douceur et son calme bienheureux malgré le voile d'inquiétude dans lequel il se dissimulait, Sam avec sa bonhommie et sa timidité qui revenait au galop chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait un compliment. Même Grands-Pas allait lui manquer. Grands-Pas, si sérieux et taciturne, mais qui avait sut comprendre sa façon d'être et avait essayé de s'y adapter. Décidément, elle éprouvait un regret, infime mais présent, à se réveiller, sortir du coma et quitter ce monde. Comment avait-elle put imaginer tout cela? Elle n'en savait rien et ne chercha pas à savoir. Il était temps pour elle d'ouvrir les yeux, et de retrouver ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent doucement, terriblement lentement. La lumière ambiante l'éblouit, et ses paupières se refermèrent, papillonnèrent, puis s'ouvrir enfin pour de bon. Elle ne vit rien sur le moment, tout était flou autour d'elle. Seule la lumière avait une consistance à ses yeux encore endormis, une lumière chaude et orangée. Puis les contours et les formes se firent plus nets. Le plafond au-dessus d'elle était couleur crème, tout en courbes et arabesques, soutenu par des poutres ouvragées. Elle resta un instant interdite: ce n'était pas le genre de plafond que l'on s'attend à voir dans une chambre d'hôpital. Mais alors …

La mélodie imperceptible d'un souffle lui parvint à l'oreille, à sa gauche. Elle laissa sa tête encore lourde baller de ce côté, et découvrit, endormi dans un fauteuil en bois blanc, Grands-Pas, dont la respiration calme et douce soulevait à peine la poitrine, lentement, dans un mouvement régulier. Grands-Pas, qu'elle découvrait, ou plutôt redécouvrait, pour la première, propre et bien habillé. C'était même la première fois qu'elle le voyait assoupi, détendu. Pourtant, une grande tristesse et une grande fatigue continuaient à tourmenter les traits à la fois rudes et fins de son visage émacié.

S'il était là, à son chevet, dans cette chambre qui n'était pas une chambre d'hôpital, alors qu'elle était éveillée, cela voulais dire que ce n'était pas un rêve, et qu'elle se trouvait réellement en Terre du Milieu, qu'elle n'avait rein inventé.

Néanmoins, même si c'était la réalité, comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit encore en vie? Elle se souvenait parfaitement s'être effondrée, transpercée par le cri des Nazgûls, et avait vu l'un d'eux se jeter sur elle, l'épée brandie. Avait elle échappée à la lame, où avait-elle juste était blessée? Elle n'avait mal nulle part, et il était peu probable qu'elle ait réussit à éviter le coup vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait alors. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres, tandis qu'une bouffée de reconnaissance à l'égard du Rôdeur l'envahit: encore une fois, il l'avait sauvée de justesse. Quelle plaie elle devait être pour lui! Elle poussa un profond soupir; elle allait devoir le remercier lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Mais avant, elle devait elle-même se lever, et prendre des nouvelles des autres, pour qui elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

Elle alla pour s'étirer, quand elle se rendit compte de quelque chose. Seul son bras gauche avait obéit et s'était mut. Seul son bras gauche reposait par-dessus les couvertures épaisses. Le droit était resté enfoui sous les draps. Non!

Elle se releva et repoussa les couvertures brutalement. Une sorte de tunique blanche lui couvrait le corps, tunique dont la manche droite pendait mollement dans le vide.

- Non, non, non!

Prise de panique, elle avisa un grand miroir, de l'autre côté de la chambre. D'un bond, elle se jeta hors du lit, trébucha et tomba à genou, faible et prise de vertiges. Elle se redressa, le souffle court, les mâchoires serrées à lui en faire mal, et vint se planter devant la grande surface lisse.

Son reflet la gifla un grand coup. Son bras. Son bras droit, il n'était plus là!

- Non, non, non, non, non, NON! Hurla-t-elle en tirant sur le tissu de la tunique, dont les boutons sautèrent et volèrent en tous sens.

Là, autour de sa poitrine et de son épaule, une bande blanche dissimulait le moignon qui restait de ce qui avait été son bras. Il n'y avait plus d'épaule! Plus de bras! Plus de coude! Plus d'avant-bras! Plus de poignet! Plus de main! Plus de doigts! Plus rien! Rien de plus qu'un moignon! Son bras avait était tranchait net au niveau de la clavicule!

- Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, NOOOON!

Ses doigts arrachaient, déchiraient avec frénésie le bandage. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai! _¡Mierda!_ Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai! Son bras! _¡Joder!_ OU ETAIT PASSE SON PUTAIN DE BRAS?

- Arrêtez, Luana!

Grands-Pas, qui s'était réveillé à ses cris, la saisit dans ses bras puissants, lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher de se blesser ou de rouvrir sa blessure.

- Luana! Appela-t-il alors qu'elle se démenait en hurlant.

Puis soudain, ses genoux la lâchèrent, et elle s'effondra contre lui. Surpris, il dut s'agenouiller, la maintenant toujours dans ses bras. Elle pleurait à chaude larme, tout son corps était parcourut de violente secousses.

- Non, non, non! Pourquoi? POURQUOI?

Il avait veillé à son chevet dans l'espoir d'éviter cela, attendant son réveil pour lui expliquer la situation. Tout ce qu'il avait prévu de lui dire, la manière dont il comptait lui annoncer la perte de son bras, tout cela n'aurait servit à rien.

Alertés par les cris, Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin entrèrent en courant dans la chambre, suivit de près par un home à la longue barbe blanche, qui n'était autre que Gandalf, et d'un Elfe, aux cheveux bruns et à l'air sévère, le seigneur Elrond. Glorfindel, qui se sentait en partie responsable du malheur de Luana, fermait la marche. Tous découvrirent la jeune fille en pleurs dans les bras du Rôdeur, qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'apaiser.

Elrond s'avança vers elle, et posa une main rassurante sur la joue de Luana. Mais elle ne le vit pas, ne le sentit pas. Ses yeux ne fixaient plus que le vide. Le souffle lui manquait, un râle plaintif faisait vibrer sa gorge, nouée par le chagrin. Elle avait perdu son bras tout entier. Et avec lui, elle avait perdu l'espoir. Elle avait perdu une partie d'elle.

Les Hobbits furent mis à la porte, entraînés par Grands-Pas et Glorfindel. Le Rôdeur, avant de sortir, avait porté Luana, complètement amorphe, jusqu'au lit où il la déposa délicatement.

Depuis, elle n'avait plus dit un mot, gardant ses yeux de luna rivés à un point que seule elle pouvait vraiment percevoir, refusant obstinément de voir le mage et l'Elfe qui étaient restés à ses côtés. Elle n'en avait rien à faire d'eux. Elle se tenait là, adossée à la statue d'Elfe perchée à la tête du lit, maintenant désespérément son moignon dans son unique main, les jambes remontées sur son torse, comme pour se protéger.

Après une éternité d'immobilité totale, Gandalf et Elrond se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil. Eux qui étaient si sages, ne savaient comment aborder la jeune fille, dont le visage était baigné de larmes et de lumière, tandis qu'un rayon de soleil vint frapper ses yeux.

L'Elfe se lança en premier. Il vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit, à proximité d'elle. L'affaissement du matelas la fit à peine tourner son regard vers lui, avant de replonger dans le vide.

- Je sais que ce que vous traversez est difficile, souffla-t-il d'une voix infiniment douce, qui interpella Luana suffisamment pour qu'elle le regarde en face.

- Comment vous pouvez le savoir? Cracha-t-elle. On vous a déjà amputé d'un membre?

- Non, répondit toujours doucement le seigneur.

- Alors ne venait pas me dire que vous comprenez!

Gandalf s'approcha à son tour. Ils ne pouvaient certes pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était vrai, mais ils comprenaient parfaitement que cela l'affectait terriblement, ce qui était parfaitement normal. Le portrait que les Hobbits et le Rôdeur en avait fait présentait une jeune fille énergétique et au caractère bien trempé, qui, dans les moments durs encaissait sans rien dire, en silence, et tentait de remonter le moral de ses compagnons par son côté puéril. Mais c'était à une figure de glace qu'ils se retrouvaient confrontés, une figure de glace qui leur crachait sa douleur sous forme de venin.

- Nous n'avons pas fait les présentations, dit il en se plaçant à côté de l'Elfe. Voici le seigneur Elrond, maître de Fondcombe. Et je suis Gandalf Le Gris. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Luana Le Guen.

Elle lui offrit un regard vide et las.

- Vos amis et compagnons de route nous ont parlé de vous, dit Elrond. Je dois avouer que votre histoire a de quoi surprendre, mais nous sommes là pour vous venir en aide.

Une légère lueur d'espoir s'alluma au fond des prunelles de Luana, étincelle éphémère qui s'éteignit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi, bougonna-t-elle en resserrant l'étreinte qu'elle exerçait sur son moignon.

- Allons, pourquoi tant de défaitisme, lui sourit le mage gris. Frodon vous a décrite comme quelqu'un d'optimiste. Où est donc passé cette jeune fille qui l'a accompagné jusqu'ici?

C'était trop! Comment pouvaient-ils parler comme ça? Ils ne la connaissaient pas, ils ne savaient rien d'elle! Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent profondément dans le tissu, et s'il n'y avait pas eu de bandage, il était certains qu'ils auraient entamé la chaire de l'épaule.

- Sortez! Gronda-t-elle d'un ton sourd, trop sourd pour que ce soit sa propre voix qui l'émette.

Le mage et l'Elfe se concertèrent du regard, et avant qu'ils n'ajoutent quoique ce soit, elle se leva et hurla de toute la force de ses poumons:

- Dégagez! Foutez-moi la paix!

- Luana, tenta Elrond en se relevant à son tour. Je sais que cela est difficile …

- NON VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN! VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN DE MOI, DE CE QUE JE RESSENS! VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS CE QUE CA FAIT DE SE REVEILLER AVEC UN PUTAIN DE BRAS EN MOINS! VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS CE QUE CA FAIT DE SE RETROUVER DANS UN PUTAIN DE MONDE QUI N'EST PAS LE SIEN OU DES PUTAINS DES CAVALIERS VEULENT VOUS BUTER! J'EN AI MARRE! MARRE! JE VEUX RENTER CHEZ MOI! JE VEUX MA FAMILLE _¡MIERDA!_

Et alors que ces mots fusaient de ses lèvres, des larmes de sang apparurent au coin des yeux. La gorge à vif d'avoir hurler, à bout de souffle et de nerf, Luana les toisa longuement, quand soudain ses yeux se levèrent au ciel, les pupilles allant se cacher à l'intérieur des orbites. Chacun de ses muscles lâcha brusquement, et son corps s'effondra. Elrond la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol e la retourna vers lui, inquiet. Elle respirait fébrilement et le sang continuait de couler, résultat de toute les tensions qui avait finit par la faire exploser.

Elle dormit tout le reste du jour, ne rouvrant les yeux qu'une fois la lune haute dans le ciel. Mais elle ne sortit pas de sa chambre, restant prostrée sous les couvertures, comme dans un cocon. Et cela dura le jour suivant.

Elle refusa de manger quoique ce soit, envoya promener tous ceux qui vinrent la voir, et plus particulièrement Gandalf et Elrond qui revinrent à la charge. Seul Frodon obtint le droit de rester, assit dans le fauteuil qu'occupait Grands-Pas un peu plus tôt. Il n'essaya pas d'engager la conversation, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien, juste à le faire chasser, comme les autres. Il ne voulait pas la quitter, à la fois inquiet pour elle et soulager de rester à ses côtés: pouvoir s'inquiéter pour elle lui permettait d'oublier les soucis plus graves qui pesaient sur ses frêles épaules. Il resta là toute la journée, mais pas une seule fois il ne la vit faire le moindre mouvement. Il ne savait pas si elle dormait ou faisait juste semblant.

Quand le soir revint, il la quitta à contre cœur, si bien que lorsqu'elle se mut de nouveau, courbaturée et mutique, elle était seule. Et cela l'arrangeait parfaitement.

Elle se leva, et passa pour son plus grand malheur devant le miroir. Elle resta un instant à observait son reflet d'un œil mauvais, écœurée par ce qu'elle voyait. Ce reflet, ça ne pouvais pas être elle, ce spectre, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. La soie de ses cheveux s'était étiolée, était devenu terne, cassante. La blancheur rayonnante de sa peau avait fait place à un teint de craie, virant vers un gris cadavérique souligné par les énormes cernes noire qui bordaient ses yeux, deux gouffres noirs vides et sans fond. Et cette tunique blanche irisée d'argent, qui rappelait qui elle avait été, dont la manche droite pendait mollement, désespérément vide. Non, ça ne pouvais as être elle! ce n'était pas la Luana qui allait en cours et riait avec Samantha pour un rien, ce ne pouvait pas être la Luana qui dansait dans la rue avec ses potes du crew, échangeant des technique et montant des chorées, ce ne pouvait pas être la Luana qui essayait de se démerdé pour ne pas être un poids mort pour son frère! Non, cette fille n'était pas elle! Elle n'était pas elle dans ce foutu monde! Un poing rageur fendit la surface lisse, faisant voler en éclat le reflet, qui alla s'écraser à terre avec les fragments de verre. Ce reflet qui continua de la narguait avec des centaines de sourires narquois, des centaines de parties d'elle exposées et étalées à ses pieds!

Elle foula les éclats de miroir et se jeta sur le sac de sport qu'elle avait conservait comme un trésor. Il était sa bouée de sauvetage, là seule chose qui la raccrochait à son monde à elle, à son existence. Elle en sortit son débardeur noir, son pantalon militaire noir et sa casquette, la tenue avec laquelle elle avait quitté son monde, celle avec laquelle elle avait atterrit ici. Elle peine à se défaire de la tenue elfique, et plus encore pour enfiler sa tenue d'ado de son monde. Le débardeur ne cachait pas le moignon pitoyable, mais au moins, il n'y avait pas de manche qui flottait au vent. Dissimulant ses cheveux sous sa casquette, Luana se retrouva soudain debout au milieu de la chambre.

Que faisait-elle? Pourquoi s'était-elle changée? Parce qu'elle voulait redevenir la Luana qu'elle était, pour ne pas oublier qui elle était. Et maintenant? _¡Mierda!_, et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'elle allait foutre? Par réflexe, elle tendit l'oreille et scruta par la fenêtre le décor qui s'offrait à elle.

Fondcombe était un ensemble de jardins et de bâtiments de pierre ouverts à tous les vents. Un palais des courants d'air. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Tous étaient couchés, et même si elle croisait quelqu'un, elle pourrait toujours se faufiler quelque part. La nuit avait déposé ses voiles, et seule la lune régnait en cet instant. La lune, croissante, qui l'invitait dans son royaume de la nuit. Pourquoi y résister?

Elle escalada la rambarde de sécurité, et se laissa tomber deux mètres plus bas.

Ceux qui cette nuit là ne trouvèrent pas le sommeil, s'ils avaient jeté un regard à l'extérieur ou étaient sorti pour une promenade nocturne, aurait pu croire que les couloirs de Fondcombe étaient hanté.

Ce manège continua ainsi durant trois jours. Le jour, elle restait recroquevillée dans son lit, se dissimulant aux yeux de tous, et aux rayons de soleil qui tentaient vainement de réchauffer son pauvre cœur, pris dans un étau de glace. Frodon venait la voir deux heures par jours, parfois plus. Le reste du temps, il explorait la demeure d'Elrond en compagnie de ses amis, ou écoutait son vieil oncle Bilbon qui, après toutes les péripéties qu'il avait vécu durant sa longue, très longue vie, était venu trouver repos et refuge chez les Elfes.

Le seigneur Elfe et le mage la laissèrent en paix, ayant des choses plus urgentes à préparer.

Grands-Pas lui rendit visite, mais elle ne s'en rendit apparemment pas compte, perdue dans le sommeil ou le désespoir.

La nuit, elle errait telle une âme en peine à travers les couloirs. Mais lors de sa quatrième nuit d'errance, les choses prirent une autre direction que celle du néant.

Luana, après des jours et des nuits d'aphasie la plus totale, recouvra peu à peu ses esprits, si bien que lorsqu'elle se retrouva au-dehors, la lune presque pleine lui gifla l'âme. La jeune fille crut se réveiller d'un sommeil lourd et profond.

Jetant autour d'elle un regard complètement perdu, elle comprit dans quel état déplorable elle s'était laissée allée. Elle en avait même oublié, durant cette période de vide, pourquoi elle souffrait. Mais à présent, tout lui revint clairement. Son bras, son monde, sa famille, ses amis.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc de pierre, sous un arbre majestueux, et fondit en larme. Elle pleura doucement, sans un bruit, mais les larmes charriaient avec elle tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas put faire sortir.

- Pourquoi donc ces larmes? Demanda une voix d'une infinie douceur derrière elle.

Luana se redressa vivement, et fit face, tout en essuyant ses yeux humides. Elle eut un instant d'absence. L'être qui se tenait devant elle était, à n'en pas douter, la plus belle chose qui lui eut été donné de voir. Une Elfe, dont la beauté ne pouvait être décrite par des mots, lui souriait doucement. Et, un peu en retrait, se tenait Grands-Pas.

- Pourquoi pleuriez vous donc? Redemanda l'Elfe.

- Je … je ne pleurais pas ... bafouilla Luana, soudain mal à l'aise.

L'Elfe se tourna vers le Rôdeur, et parla dans une langue que la jeune fille n'avait jamais entendue, une langue où chaque syllabe était une note d'une musique envoûtante. Grands-Pas sourit, et répondit dans la même langue en avançant vers elles, à la stupéfaction de Luana.

- Luana, laissez moi vous présenter Dame Arwen, fille du seigneur Elrond. Arwen, voici Luana Le Guen, qui nous a accompagnés jusqu'en ces lieux.

- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, Luana, dit l'Elfe en penchant la tête en un salut modéré mais sincère.

Luana se sentit désemparée, après tout ce temps passé recluse sur elle-même, et fit maladroitement une révérence.

- Moi … moi de même, balbutia-t-elle.

L'Elfe et le Rôdeur échangèrent un regard amusé, un regard … un regard qui en disait long. Luana les fixa un instant, éberluée. Grands-Pas et la fille du seigneur Elrond … un fin sourire étira ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Grands-Pas capta se sourire, et s'approcha d' s'arrêta à quelque centimètre à peine, hésitant, puis il la prit dans ses bras, en une étreinte presque paternel.

- Heureux de te revoir, Luana, dit il en la tutoyant involontairement.

- Heureuse d'être revenue, reprit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.


	9. L'amitié panse bien des plaies

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce qui m'on trouvé cruelle avec Luana me pardonneront un peu avec ce chapitre.**

**Reviews:**

Eclipse1995: merci mais tu sais, t'es pas obligé(e?) de te priver lol, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Je sais je suis dure avec elle, mais c'est parce que je l'aime comme ma propre fille (je ferais une bien piètre mère XD ) mais t'inquiètes pas pour elle, elle a de la ressource . Et c'est débrouillée ;-)

lusaphira: si j'obtiens un maximum de voix en sa faveur, je tâcherais de sauver Boromir, je te le promets. Elle ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive, mais crois moi, c'est pour son bien (là je suis en train de passer pour une grosse psychopathe) enfin, lit en tu comprendras ^^

o Nani-san o: désolée si j'ai fait pleurer tes petits yeux, et merci de ne pas m'en vouloir pour ce que j'ai fait à Luana. Je crois que tu commence à bien cerner le personnage (tout comme l'auteur) ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9: l'amitié panse bien des plaies<p>

Elle passa une grande partie de la nuit en compagnie de Grands-Pas et dame Arwen. Ils lui firent découvrir la cité de Fondcombe, ou Imladris en elfique. Maintenant qu'elle avait rouvert les yeux, les lieux lui parurent merveilleux, emplit d'une paix qu'elle n'avait sut goûter.

Elle aurait voulut rester ainsi toute la nuit, à découvrir les mille et unes merveilles qui gorgeaient la demeure d'Elrond, mais bien vite la fatigue la rattrapa. Arwen et Grands-Pas la reconduire jusqu'à sa chambre, dans laquelle les éclats du miroir brisé jonchés le sol, et de légères traces de sang souillaient les dalles blanches. L'Elfe et le Rôdeur ne dirent rien, cela ne les empêcha pas d'examiner discrètement le corps de la jeune fille pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas mutilée, et furent rassurés quand ils virent qu'il n'y avait nul trace de blessure récente. Ils lui dirent au revoir et sortirent, tandis qu'elle se mettait au lit.

Luana avait crut qu'elle ne parviendrait pas dormir, maintenant que ses pensées étaient de nouveau libre. C'était mal connaître le pouvoir de Fondcombe, et la quiétude qui y régnait. Et puis, il y avait cette petite voix qui, au fond d'elle, formait un barrage contre le flot tumultueux de ses pensées. À chaque fois qu'elle essayait de le traverser pour se jeter à l'eau, elle était prise d'un coup de barre, elle n'en avait plus la force, ni même la volonté. Elle retrouvait la même sensation de calme apathique que lorsqu'elle avait essayé de faire le point lorsqu'ils se trouvaient au Poney Fringant. Et comme au Poney Fringant, elle chercha malgré tout à savoir, si bien qu'elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avec le chant des oiseaux. Le soleil brillait dans la chambre, une douce brise apportait un parfum de bois et de forêt. Elle se sentait bien. Enfin, bien, difficile avec un bras en moins, disons plutôt qu'elle se sentait un peu mieux que les jours précédents. La preuve, elle ne resta pas amorphe au fond de son lit et se leva. On avait prit soin de la laver lorsqu'elle était inconsciente, mais elle se sentait sale, mal dans sa peau, si bien qu'elle alla dans la salle de bain (ou ce qui y ressemblait) et fit tant bien que mal sa toilette. Lorsqu'elle revint un peu plus tard dans sa chambre, elle s'aperçut que les éclats de verre avaient été ramassés, et le miroir remplacés. Mais quand …? De légers coups résonnèrent, et la porte s'ouvrit. Gandalf et Elrond restèrent un moment sur le seuil, immobiles.<p>

Ne sachant quoi faire, Luana fit, comme la veille en présence de dame Arwen, une référence qui laissait à désirer, l'air un peu maladroit. Le mage et le seigneur Elfe sourirent face à sa gêne et entrèrent enfin.

- Vous semblez en bien meilleur forme, lui dit Gandalf avec un sourire. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, vous ne faisiez pas tant de manière.

Soudain honteuse, Luana préféra fixer ses pieds que d'affronter leurs regards.

- Veuillez me pardonner, souffla-t-elle.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, jeune Luana. Vous aviez besoin de repos et de réconfort dans ce moment difficile, et nous n'avons pas sut faire preuve de patience à votre égard. Nous en sommes désolés.

- Hein, heu … non, vous n'avez pas à l'être seigneur Elrond, je … enfin…

Elrond et Gandalf souriaient de sa déconfiture.

- Le plus important est que vous soyez remise.

- Ouais enfin, en partie, dit-elle d'un ton désespéré.

Le sourire des deux Sages s'effaça, et elle maudit intérieurement son manque de tact.

- Pourquoi ne pas s'assoir? Demanda Gandalf pour la sortir de son embarras. Je pense que nous serons mieux pour parler plutôt que de rester ainsi debout.

Elle lui adressa un timide sourire, reconnaissante, et se laissa tomber sur le lit, tandis que les deux autres prenaient place dans deux fauteuils de bois blanc.

- Avant, est ce que vous pourriez me dire comment vont les autres? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis … enfin … Comment va Frodon? Il s'en est sortit?

- Vous ne l'avez pas vu? Interrogea le mage.

Ne voulant pas leur avouer qu'elle restait dans sa chambre le jour, et sortait errer la nuit, elle remua juste la tête en signe de négation.

- Maître Frodon est venu vous voir tous les jours, ajouta Elrond.

- Quoi?

- Il est resté à votre chevet plusieurs heures dans l'attente de vous voir émerger de vos couvertures, répondit Gandalf avec un petit air amusé. Il était d'ailleurs le seul que vous tolériez dans votre chambre.

- _¡Mierda!_ Je me souviens de rien!

Le seigneur Elfe fronça les sourcils face à son langage qui, même s'il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, n'était probablement pas approprié en ces lieux, et encore moins dans la bouche d'une jeune fille. C'est à ce moment là que Luana se rendit compte qu'au lieu de se sentir embarrassée comme elle l'était, elle aurait dut être impressionnée, intimidée face à ces deux hommes, enfin, ces deux être, dont un était prétendument un grand sorcier, et l'autre un puissant seigneur Elfe. Mais rien à faire, elle ne ressentit qu'un peu plus d'embarras à cette pensée.

- Je sais que cela peut vous paraître quelque peu outrancier de notre part, enchaîna Gandalf, mais nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions.

Luana haussa les épaules d'un air vague. Il fallait s'y attendre.

- Vos amis nous ont dit que vous venez d'un monde … différent du notre. Mais comment a-til put se produire?

Elle aval sa salive avec difficulté, sentant à nouveau les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Si elle savait comment elle avait fait pour l'aller, il y aurait longtemps qu'elle aurait prit le chemin du retour, au lieu de suivre les Hobbits. Quoique …

- Je n'en sais rien. Dans mon monde, je … j'ai eu un accident, et quand je me suis réveillée, je me suis retrouvée dans la forêt, entourée de Hobbits.

- Justement, pourquoi les avoir suivit? La questionna Gandalf, un mélange d'incompréhension et d'intérêt dans la voix, qui laissait deviner que lui-même sentait quelque chose de bizarre là-dessous.

- Je sais pas. J'ai pas vraiment réfléchit. On a entendu le cri d'un Nazgûl, et on s'est mit à courir.

- Et vous avez préférer continuer malgré le danger? Vous auriez put fuir.

- Je sais, mais j'ai pas voulut les laisser, j'en était incapable. Je savais pas ce qui les poursuivait, mais je le sentais pas ce truc. Je veux dire, je sentais que c'était quelque chose de mauvais, ajouta-t-elle face à l'expression des deux sages. Et qu'est que je pouvais faire d'autre.

Une grande fatigue la saisit tandis qu'elle disait ces mots. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à leur question, elle ne comprenait pas plus qu'eux. Et comment aurait elle put leur dire le peux qu'elle savait? Elle n'allait pas non plus leur dire qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire, qu'elle avait cette certitude au fond d'elle qui la guidait dans ses choix et étouffait ses doutes.

Elrond perçut sa fatigue, et décida de ne pas la pousser trop loin.

- Nous avons une dernière question à vous poser.

- Allez-y.

- Votre guide nous a dit qu'à plusieurs reprises, le cri des Cavaliers Noirs déclenchait chez des réactions pour le moins … étranges. Que vos yeux, vos oreilles et votre nez se mettent-ils donc à saigner dès que vous entendez leur chant de mort, au point que vos tympans en soient percés. Savez vous pourquoi?

- Non, j'en sais rien.

De nouveau, de légers coups résonnèrent à la porte.

- Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de vous laisser, jeune Luana.

Le seigneur Elrond se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Tout à coup, Luana se retrouva plaquée au matelas, écrasée sous le poids de quatre Hobbits fous de joie.

Gandalf et Elrond sortirent en silence, un sourire aux lèvres, même s'ils savaient tous deux que la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir ne serait pas si joyeuse.

Les retrouvailles avec Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin furent beaucoup moins modérées que celle avec Grands-Pas, et se firent dans de grands éclats de rire. Tous s'inquiétèrent de son état, en évitant le plus possible d'évoquer le bras manquant. Au bout d'une heure, Sam, Merry et Pippin l'invitèrent à venir avec eux explorer les bois environnants, mais Luana, prétextant de se sentir encore un peu faible, déclina l'offre, et se retrouva seule avec Frodon après moult recommandations et plaisanteries. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais c'était surtout le fait qu'elle s'imaginait mal rester tranquillement à marcher dans la forêt, alors que maintenant qu'il n'&tait plus poursuivis, elle en aurait profitait pour grimper aux arbres comme un petit singe.

- Comment va ta blessure, s'enquit-elle après un moment de silence.

- Elle est complètement guérie, il n'en reste presque plus aucun trace, dit il en découvrant une fine cicatrice blanche juste au dessus du cœur.

- Et tu n'auras pas de séquelles? Tu peux à nouveau bouger ton bras comme avant? Demanda-t-elle sans arrières pensées.

Frodon hésita. Il savait bien qu'elle souffrait de la perte de son bras, et même si elle faisait comme si de rien n'était, il préféra y aller avec des pincettes. Et ça, elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup, même si l'attention la touchait.

- Oui, les soins du seigneur Elrond ont fait des miracles. Et toi, comment te sens tu?

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Luana répondit distraitement en regardant à travers la fenêtre.

- Je vais bien.

Puis, brusquement, elle se leva.

- Hé si tu me montrer un peu les environs?

- Je croyais que Grands-Pas l'avait déjà fait.

- C'est vrai, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour pouvoir tout visiter, et puis il faisait nuit.

Prétexte bidon que l'excuse de la nuit, car elle sentait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas autant les murs blancs sous la chaude lumière du soleil que sous la fraiche clarté de la lune.

Frodon soupira et se leva lui aussi.

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de …

- Si tu dis "bizarre", t'auras droit au même traitement que Grands-Pas, compris? Menaça-t-elle tout en sachant que le Rôdeur n'avait rien dit à personne.

- J'allais dire fascinante.

Luana lui jeta un regard perplexe. Le Hobbit avait quelque chose de sérieux au fond des yeux qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

- Je t'admire, et ta présence me rassure, avoua-t-il. Mais tu ne laisse personne te connaître réellement. Lorsque l'on s'intéresse trop à toi, tu changes de sujet. Ti n'as pas peur de te battre, mais lorsque tu sens que quelque chose pourrait te faire souffrir, tu es froide et distante. Et lorsque tu es triste, tu le caches derrière un sourire. Pourquoi ne veux tu pas que les gens sachent réellement ce que tu ressens?

Il avait visé juste. Strike!

- Je ne veux pas que l'on s'inquiète pour moi, c'est tout, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu préfère t'inquiéter pour les autres?

- Il est plus facile de supporter la souffrance des autres que la sienne, finit elle par lui sourire tristement.

Tout deux restèrent debout,. Décidément, les Hobbits étaient des êtres exceptionnels, surtout celui qui se tenait devant elle. Parvenir à lui faire avouer ça, personne ne l'avait fait avant lui. Si cela avait était le cas, elle en aurait voulut à mort à celui qui avait percé sa défense. Mais Frodon, non, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle ne voulait pas. et pourtant, elle s'apprêtait à lui faire mal, très mal.

- Frodon, l'anneau que tu transporte, c'est ça que les Nazgûls voulaient, non?

Le Hobbit se figea. Elle aussi venait de toucher une corde sensible. Elle le vit porter la main à son cou, là où une chaine maintenait l'anneau en question plaqué contre sa poitrine, et, comme hypnotisé, il referma sa main dessus.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

Il était à présent tendu, méfiant, et une certaine hostilité émanait de lui. Luana ne se démonta pas pour autant. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en sûreté, elle voulait savoir, savoir pourquoi elle avait perdu son bras.

- Quand on était chez Poiredebeurré, tu avais l'air bizarre en jouant avec, un peu comme maintenant. Quand tu es tombé et qu'il s'est enfilé comme par magie à ton doigt, tu as disparut. À Amon Sûl, tu l'as mit, et tu as à nouveau disparut, pourtant, c'était comme si les Nazgûls savaient où tu étais, ils te voyaient! Et c'est toi qu'ils ont poursuivit au Gué. Est-ce que c'est parce que tu portes ce foutu anneau?

- Oui, dit il, dans un état second.

Silence. Lourd et écrasant. Aussi épais et chaud qu'une lave visqueuse.

Puis Frodon lâcha l'anneau et le remit sous sa chemise. Aussitôt, ce fut comme si un nuage avait été poussé par un vent de fraîcheur.

- Bon, et si nous y allions? Proposa-t-il. J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un.

* * *

><p>Il l'entraîna jusque dans un jardin, au bord de la falaise. Là, assise sur un banc de pierre, une petite silhouette était en train d'écrire. Elle avait ses cheveux blancs frisotant, ses pieds nus était velus, et elle devait à peine arrivait à la taille d'un homme normal. Le vieil Hobbit leva le nez de son ouvrage, et son visage s'éclaira quand il les vit.<p>

- Luana, je te présente mon cher oncle Bilbon. Bilbon, voici Luana.

- Bilbon? S'exclama la jeune fille. Le Bilbon, qui s'est retrouvé au milieu de trolls?

- Ho, je vois que ma réputation m'a précédé, plaisanta le vieil Hobbit, visiblement enchanté. J'ai moi aussi beaucoup entendu parler de vous, mon enfant, et je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

- Tutoyez-moi s'il vous plait, papy Bilbon!

Elle l'avait dit tout naturellement, sans y réfléchir, et le blanc qui suivit lui fit fit prendre conscience de sa bourde.

- Ho! Je… je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas, c'est … c'est sorti tout seul. C'est juste que vous me rappelez mon grand père, et … Non, je … _¡Mierda!_

Elle était terriblement confuse et s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Frodon était plié de rire, tandis que Bilbon souriait avec bienveillance.

- Pas besoin de vous … de t'excuser, il n'y a pas de mal. Allons pourquoi se mettre dans tous ses états pour si peu. Je suis au contraire honoré, et je te serais reconnaissant si tu voulais bien continuer à m'appeler ainsi.

- Vrai… vraiment?

- Bien sûr. Être le "papy" d'une jeune fille tel que toi est un honneur pour le vieil Hobbit que je suis, même si je suis bien heureux que mon neveu ne m'ai pas fait l'honneur de me faire grand-père. Mais dis moi, Luana, e prénom n'est pas commun dans la région. Que veut-il dire?

Frodon et Sam avait expliqué à quel point la signification des prénoms avait une importance dans ce monde. Sa mère aurait aimé, car elle aussi avait à cœur que le nom de ses enfants ait un sens caché. Éric par exemple signifiait "honneur et roi puissant".

- C'est du polynésien, ça veut dire "celle qui vient de la lune".

Les deux Hobbits sursautèrent et eurent l'air stupéfait.

- Tu veux dire que tu viens de la lune? S'étonna Bilbon.

- Je savais que tu venais d'un autre monde, mais jamais je n'aurais crut que tu venais de si loin.

- Heu, non en fait, c'est juste mon prénom qui dit ça, mais moi je viens de la Terre, comme vous…

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'elle s'empêtrait dans ses explications. Brusquement, les derniers soucis qui flottaient encore dans l'esprit de luna s'envolèrent, et elle passa l'après midi à écouter les histoires du vieux "papy" Bilbon.


	10. La pleine lune de Naurofána

**Et voilà le moment tant attendu de ... non, je vais rien dire. A vous de le découvrir ^^**

Reviews: faut vous décider, l'une me dit que je publie trop vite, et les autres me réclame de nouveaux chapitre, faut savoir! ^^

Melior: désolée si je vais trop vite, mais je publie comme j'écris, c'est-à-dire comme ça vient. Mais dis toi que justement, si je poste d'ici demain soir, t'en auras plus encore à lire (perso je trouve que c'est une bonne chose) et si tu veux reviewer, prends ton temps, je publie pour partager, pas pour courir après les reviews. :-)

o Nani-san o: si tu me parle de hiboux, chouette, aigles et compagnie, enfin tout ce qui est rapaces, tu peux être sûre que je publierais le plus vite possible ( si ma plume me le permet). Et pour les personnages, tu seras bientôt servie, ne t'en fais pas.

Eclipse1995: ouf, tu ne m'en veux pas trop (pour le moment). Si ça peut te rassurer ma mère est assistante maternelle et je sais très bien m'occuper de gamins, et si ça suffit pas pour apaiser tes craintes, saches que je suis trop occupée à écrire pour songer à en avoir. Là encore, yes désirs seront bientôt exaucés.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10: la pleine lune de Naurofána<p>

Alors que le soleil descendait derrière les montagnes, des rumeurs parcoururent comme un souffle les couloirs de Fondcombe.

- Tiens, on dirait que les invités du seigneur Elrond sont enfin là, dit Bilbon avec un sourire.

- Les invités?

- Oui, le seigneur Elrond a convoqué les représentants de toutes les races et tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu.

- Vous voulez dire, les Elfes, les hommes et les Hobbits?

- Et les Nains, ajouta Frodon.

- Oui, et les Nains, au grand dam des Elfes.

- Pourquoi, ils ne s'entendent pas?

Pour elle, les nains étaient des personnes souffrant de nanisme –c'est-à-dire une insuffisance de croissance dut à une maladie ou un accident-, et elle voyait mal les Elfes, que l'on décrivait d'une grands sagesse, tourner le dos à des personnes pour leur différence, surtout que les Hobbits étaient les bienvenus chez eux. Les deux Hobbits se jetèrent un regard amusé.

- Disons que les relations Elfes Nains sont quelque peu tendues depuis voilà de nombreux siècles. Bien, vous m'excuserez jeunes gens, mais je vais allez saluer mon vieil ami Gloìn. Je ne pense pas me présenter aux festivités de ce soir.

- Les festivités? Interrogea Luana, surprise.

- Oui, organisées par le seigneur Elrond en l'honneur de mon cher neveu et pour souhaiter la bienvenue à ses invités.

Ils le suivirent finalement jusqu'à la cour centrale de Fondcombe, là où se trouvaient les écuries.

des Elfes étaient en train de s'occuper de chevaux visiblement fraîchement arrivés; enfin fraîchement, il semblaient plus épuisés par le voyage qui les avaient menés ici qu'autre chose.

Quatre hommes, plus petits que des Hobbits franchissaient les grandes portes de Fondcombe à pied, en même temps que "papy" Bilbon, Frodon et Luana pénétraient dans la cour. Ils portaient pour la plupart des haches presque aussi grande qu'eux, accrochées dans leur dos. Des Nains! Visiblement, ici ce n'était pas une maladie, mais bien un peuple!

Luana se sentit complètement stupide, et plus encore quand l'un d'eux s'approcha et vint les saluer.

- Bilbon, mon cher ami!

- Gloìn, comme il est bon de vous revoir!

Là encore les présentations furent faites. Les Nains observèrent la tenue de la jeune fille avec des regards critiques, et plus encore lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur son moignon. Un Nain à la barbe rousse, bougonna dans une langue rude et grinçante.

C'est alors que trois Elfes entrèrent, tous montés sur de magnifique chevaux blancs. Celui qui était en tête descendit de selle avec une grâce indéfinissable. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, avec ses yeux d'un bleu lumineux, et ses cheveux d'or. Luana eu du mal à détacher ses yeux de cette image de perfection, jusqu'à ce que l'Elfe se retourne vers elle.

- Vous voici donc sortie de votre chambre, jeune Luana, fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec Elrond. Il lui sourit et alla saluer les nouveaux venus.

Frodon la tira par la main pour attirer son attention, et elle dut se pencher pour qu'il lui murmure à l'oreille:

- Luana, est ce que ça va? Tu as l'air bizarre tout à coup.

- Oui, je vais bien, c'est juste que je me sens fatiguée. Je crois que je vais aller me reposer.

- Mais, et le banquet?

- Je … je ne crois pas que j'aurais la force de tenir toute la soirée assise à table, et encore moins s'il faut danser, plaisanta-t-elle.

En réalité, elle pensait surtout qu'elle n'avait pas sa place au milieu de tout ce beau monde, et elle ne voulait en aucun cas devoir subir le regard des autres;

Elle fit un petit signe à Bilbon, qui était en grande discussion avec le Nain Gloìn, et retourna à sa chambre, où elle se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le lit, écrasée par la fatigue. Avant même qu'elle ne se soit étalée de tout son long dans les couvertures, elle s'était déjà endormie.

* * *

><p>Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, quelques heures plus tard, elle se sentait … encore plus fatiguée qu'avant qu'elle ne se couche. Pourtant, elle avait dormi d'un sommeil profond. Elle se leva, vacilla un peu sur ses jambes, puis sortie à nouveau de sa chambre. Elle avait sommeil, mais savait qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas de sitôt, et plutôt que de se morfondre seule dans son coin, elle décida d'aller marcher un peu. Des bruits et des éclats de voix résonnaient dans le lointain. Les festivités semblaient aller bon train.<p>

Tandis qu'elle arpentait les couloirs sans but, elle vit une silhouette, penchée sur la rambarde de pierre, qui contemplait le ciel. C'était Grands-Pas. Elle s'approcha de lui à pas de loup, sans succès. À peine avait elle fait deux pas qu'il tourna son regard vers elle.

- Raté, souffla-t-elle en prenant un air vexé.

- Il en faut plus pour me surprendre, dit le Rôdeur avec amusement. Quoique je dois avouer que vous m'avez offert bien des surprises.

- Hého, pourquoi on repasse au vouvoiement. Il me semble qu'hier soir vous me tutoyiez.

Il rit doucement, et elle se joignit à lui. Ils regardèrent un instant les étoiles, mêle si Luana n'avait d'yeux que pour la pleine lune qui irradiait dans le ciel. Elle se sentit bien là, inondée par sa lumière et bercée par une mélodie qu'elle seule entendait. Elle se sentait revigorée.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres, au banquet? Le seigneur Elrond t'y avait conviée.

- Je ne me sentais pas en forme pour y aller, éluda-t-elle.

- Le regard des autres ne doit pas t'effrayer.

Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil en coin. Il s'était détourné du ciel et la scrutait. _¡Mierda!_ Elle détestait quand il faisait ça!

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. D'habitude, j'y fais pas gaffe, mais là, j'ai pas le moral. Et vous, pourquoi vous n'y êtes pas?

- J'avais des choses à faire.

- Dommage, dit elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres en posant son menton dans sa unique min. Je suis sûre que dame Arwen est triste de ne pas vous y voir.

- De quoi veux-tu parler?

Il était déstabilisé, et cela la fit rire de le voir perdre son expression d'ordianire triste et secrète.

- A d'autre! Genre il n'y a rien entre vous deux!

- Co … comment le sais tu? murmura le Rôdeur, de plus en plus gêné.

- Ca se voit dans vos yeux quand vous êtes avec elle, ou qu'on vous parle d'elle.

Grands-Pas détourna le regard. Si un sourire ne trahissait pas la douceur de ses pensées en cet instant, Luana aurait put croire qu'elle l'avait vexé.

- Vous inquiétez pas, votre secret est bien gardé avec moi.

Ils discutèrent longuement, Luana le questionnait sans cesse sur la rencontre entre les deux tourtereaux, et il lui répondait sans détour, une expression de bonheur éclairant son visage. La jeune fille profita de cet instant de complicité avec le Rôdeur; durant leur voyage, il avait été froid et distant, et elle n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, pourtant, il avait veillée sur elle, et elle appréciait sa présence. Et là, à l'intérieur des murs blancs de Fondcombe, ils avaient tous deux quitté leurs armures de glace, se dévoilant et se découvrant librement.

- Et toi Luana. Y a-t-il quelque part dans ton monde un garçon qui fait battre ton cœur?

Et voilà que ça se retourner contre elle. Si elle l'avait put, Luana aurait rougit. Or elle ne le pouvait pas, et donc se ressaisit.

- Non, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Et puis, il n'y a que des boulets là d'où je viens, et j'ai pas envie de me retrouver enchainer et de perdre ma liberté, dit elle avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

- Peut être n'as-tu tout simplement pas trouvé le bon, répondit avec sérieux Grands-Pas.

- Aragorn!

Ils se tournèrent vers le fond du couloir, là d'où venait la voix. "Aragorn? Qu'est ce que ça veux dire? Un surnom de Grands-Pas? "songea-t-elle.

L'Elfe que Luana avait découvert dans la cour un peu plus tôt s'avançait. Dans la pénombre, elle ne parvint pas à dire si c'était la lune qui se reflétait sur sa peau clair, où si c'était lui qui luisait ainsi. Il la salua d'un bref signe de tête.

- Legolas, appela Grands-Pas en le voyant.

- Maître Bilbon vous fait mander pour une de ses compositions, lui dit l'Elfe avec un léger sourire.

- Je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix que de vous suivre.

Il se tourna vers Luana, qui, d'un seul coup, avait tout fait pour se faire oubliée.

- Veux-tu venir avec nous? J'ai crut comprendre que le vieux Bilbon s'était entiché de toi.

- Non, c'est bon. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

- Alors reposes toi bien. Tu en a grand besoin.

Puis il tourna les talons et suivit le fameux Legolas.

Luana, se retrouvant seule, retourna à sa chambre. Elle se sentait brusquement mal, nauséeuse, et son moignon, qui jusque là était resté insensible grâce aux soins d'Elrond, commençait à la faire souffrir, terriblement souffrir.

* * *

><p>Cette nuit là, alors que la fête était finie et que tous les êtres s'étaient endormis depuis longtemps, que la lune était pleine et haute dans le ciel, un hurlement ébranla tout le domaine. Un hurlement de bête, long, puissant, vibrant d'une douleur sans nom. Lorsqu'il se tut brusquement, tous les habitants de Fondcombe et ses hôtes étaient réveillés. Dans les écuries, les chevaux piaffaient de terreur, seul bruit qui perçait le silence de la nuit. Puis un second rugissement, plus inhumain encore, retentit, déchira le ciel, lacéra la terre.<p>

Et ce hurlement provenait de la chambre de Luana. Frodon, sa, Merry et Pippin, réveillés en sursaut, foncèrent vers la chambre de leur amie, morts d'inquiétude. Devant la porte, ils rencontrèrent Grands-Pas, suivi par le seigneur Elrond, Gandalf, Glorfindel, et la quasi totalité des Hommes, des Nains et des Elfes qu'abritait Fondcombe. Le Rôdeur leur fit signe de rester à l'écart, et l'épée à la main, il ouvrit la porte.

Ce qu'il découvrit le figea d'horreur. La chambre. Ce n'était plus une chambre. Le lit taillé dans le bois le plus dur que l'on puisse trouver en Terre du milieu était fracassé contre le mur opposé, le matelas et les coussins étaient éviscérés, les draps lacérés. Et ce sang. Tout ce sang, qui maculait le sol, les murs, le plafond. Et ces profondes entailles qui creusaient la pierre, griffes d'un animal énorme qui avait saccageait la pièce. Et nulles traces de Luana. Juste ses vêtements déchirés baignant dans le sang.

- Luana! Appela-t-il désespérément.

Mais pas de réponse.

Elrond et Gandalf entrèrent. Tous derrière eux se massaient à l'entrée pour voir le carnage. Ils furent bousculés par des semi-hommes affolés, qui jouèrent du coude pour se frayer un passage. Et lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, pas un ne parvint plus à bouger, paralysés, épouvantés.

De rage, le Rôdeur se jeta sur le balcon. Les traces de sang menaient à l'extérieure, enjambaient la rambarde, et continuait leur course à travers les jardins.

Une grande battue fut organisée à la va vite: il fallait retrouver à tout prix cette bête, ce monstre qui avait fait cela. Et si possible, le corps de Luana.

Elrond prit le commandement des opérations, il dirigea les Hommes, les Nains et les Elfes, les envoya partout à travers Fondcombe et les bois environnants pour retrouver l'animal.

Grands-Pas quant à lui, accompagné des quatre Hobbits, suivit les traces laissées derrière lui. Avec un peu de chance, elles les mèneraient droit à lui, mais cela était peu probable, car le sang qui devait le recouvrir, finirait par sécher, et il ne resterait plus que des empreintes infimes au Rôdeur pour qu'il retrouve sa trace.

Pourtant, plus ils avançaient, et plus les flaques de sang étaient importantes. Les Hobbits s'imaginèrent le pire; ils imaginèrent la bête trainant le cadavre de sa proie. Mais cela faisait trop de sang pour un seul corps.

Un nouvel hurlement résonna, tout proche. Un hurlement de bête, un hurlement de douleur pure: un hurlement de loup!

Ils se précipitèrent, sûrs d'être sur la bonne piste.

Soudain, une ombre immense passa comme une flèche devant eux. Les Hobbits, loin d'être effrayés, la prirent en chasse malgré les protestations de Grands-Pas, et la bête les mena jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Un autre rugissement, terrible et douloureux, les arrêta avant qu'ils n'entrent.

-Aragorn!

Glorfindel et Legolas accouraient dans leur direction, alertés par les clameurs. L'un tenait une épée elfique, l'autre un arc. L'Homme et les deux Elfes se consultèrent du regard. Sans un mot, le Rôdeur ordonna aux Hobbits de rester à l'extérieur. Les semi-hommes ne trouvèrent rien à y redire, car les grognements et les glapissements qui leur parvenaient auraient refroidit l'ardeur de n'importe qui.

Puis Grands-Pas entra, suivit des deux Elfes. Ils découvrirent le même spectacle de sang que dans la chambre. Les tables e les étagères avaient été renversées, les livres piétinés et souillés. Et il y avait toujours plus de sang, tellement de sang.

Un grognement attira leur attention, juste à temps pour voir l'énorme loup blanc leur sauter dessus, et ils ne purent qu'esquiver l'attaque. L'animal, pris dans on élan, alla s'écraser lourdement contre le mur, et tomba sur le flanc droit.

Tous trois s'avancèrent sur lui, les épées levées prête à frapper, l'arc tendu et s'apprêtèrent à attaquer lorsqu'il se relava, chancelant.

Il était … il était blessé! Tout ce sang répandu était celui de la bête! Là où aurait dut se trouver sa patte avant droite, il n'y avait qu'un moignon sanguinolent. Et là, perdu dans le pelage teinté de rouge, fiché dans les chaires de l'oreille droite, un anneau noir pendait, tandis qu'une pierre noire, relié à un autre anneau par une fine chainette, brillait à la clarté de la lune.

Le Rôdeur baissa son épée, à la stupeur des deux Elfes, et leur fit signe d'en faire autant. Il était… il avait l'air si chamboulé.

- Lu… Luana?

* * *

><p>Elle se sentait mal, tellement mal! Lorsqu'elle s'était couchée, la fatigue effaçait son malaise. Depuis les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer. Depuis qu'un rayon de lune, filtrant à travers les fins rideaux, la baignait toute entière dans sa pâle lumière.<p>

Elle était fiévreuse, brûlante, son corps était couvert de sueurs, qui s'évaporaient en une vapeur bouillante au contact de sa peau. Elle haletait, ne parvenait plus à respirer, et un râle guttural s'échappait de sa gorge. Elle avait tenté de bouger, d'appeler, mais rien à faire elle était clouée, sciée, brisée nette par la douleur. La douleur, s'était un euphémisme par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentait. Son moignon la faisait souffrir, plus encore que lorsqu'on lui avait tranché le bras.

Et ce rayon de lune, qui lui brûlait la peau, qui l'écartelait. Pourquoi, pourquoi se sentait elle si mal? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que ce putain de rayon de lune éveillait en elle quelque chose qu'elle craignait, quelque chose dont elle ne voulait pas connaître l'existence?

Et cette chose, qui lui lacérait les entrailles à coup de griffes, qui broyait de ses crocs ce qui lui restait de son épaule droite.

Mourir, elle voulait mourir, que cela cesse!

Assez, assez, ASSEZ!

La douleur explosa brusquement, l'aveugla, annihila tout ce qu'elle était. Elle se sentit prise au piège dans un corps qu'elle ne contrôlait plus, réduite à néant par une volonté plus forte qu'elle, par un instinct originel et bestial, effacée par la souffrance.

Elle hurla, elle lutta, elle se débattit de toutes ses forces pour refaire surface.

- Lu … Luana?

Tout s'arrêta aussi vite que ça avait commencé. Tout, sauf la douleur. Douleur qui lui aiguillonné l'esprit, douleur qui la transperçait, partant de l'épaule et se propageant dans tout le corps.

Mais cette voix, cette voix qui l'avait appelée. Elle devait la suivre, elle devait remonter. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle. Elle parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux, et le vit, celui que cette voix promettait.

- Grands-Pas.

* * *

><p>-Grands-Pas.<p>

Tous se figèrent. Cette voix, déformée, grondante et bestiale. Cette voix qui malgré tout restait si reconnaissable. La voix de Luana.

- Grands-Pas, au secours. Pourquoi j'ai si mal? Grands-Pas, qu'est ce qui m'arrive? demanda-t-elle, suppliante.

Le Rôdeur ne sut que répondre, sous le choc. Luana? Cette bête n'était autre que Luana?

À cet instant, Elrond et Gandalf, suivit de quelques autres, entrèrent en courant. Glorfindel et Legolas les arrêtèrent, tandis que Grands-Pas s'avançait vers le grand loup blanc à la fourrure teintée de rouge et aux yeux couleur d'ambre, qui s'affaissa à nouveau sur le flanc.

Le mage gris et le seigneur Elfe n'en crurent pas leurs yeux, comme aucun de ceux présent et qui assistaient à la scène.

L'homme se pencha sur l'animal, et lui passa une main hésitante derrière l'oreille, touchant les anneaux de métal, comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient réels.

- Luana, répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

L'animal ferma les yeux, visiblement à bout de force. Ses flancs se soulevaient avec peine.

Gandalf et Elrond s'avancèrent d'un même mouvement, avec quatre Hobbits effarés aux talons. Grands-Pas se tourna vers eux, le visage défait et une lueur désespérée dans le regard.

- Que lui arrive-t-il?

- Elle devient ce qu'elle doit être, répondit Elrond d'un ton grave. Elle devient Naurofána.

À ce nom, les yeux du loup s'ouvrirent tout grand, les pupilles rétractées; trous noirs perdus au centre de deux soleils flamboyants. La bête se releva brusquement, et sa mâchoire claqua à quelques centimètres du Rôdeur, qui recula de justesse. Une myriade de flèches et d'épées la pointèrent en plein cœur, mais Gandalf fit de son bâton une barrière infranchissable.

Le loup se redressa; les poils hérissés sur le dos, il se courba et poussa un hurlement à relever les morts. Le flot continu de sang qui s'écoulait de sa plaie se transforma en un geyser écarlate. Puis, dans un ultime rugissement, il se cabra, et une masse sombre jaillit du torrent rouge. Des os d'un blanc purs apparurent, puis furent recouverts de muscle, de peau et de fourrure.

Se retrouvant de nouveau sur quatre pattes, le loup leur fit face, les babines retroussées, un rictus effrayant découvrant ses crocs d'ivoire taillés comme des dagues. Il se ratatina sur lui-même, et bondit en avant.

Gandalf lui fit face, et dressant devant lui son bâton , il repoussa l'attaque comme si un mur invisible s'était dressé devant lui. Il le projeta contre une étagère, le plaqua au sol, et le maintint sous son pouvoir, son bâton braqué sur lui.

- Luana, écoutez ma voix! Ne laissez pas l'animal qui est en vous prendre le dessus, ne laissez pas cette partie de vous vous détruire, revenez vers nous!

Le loup gronda, griffa les dalles de marbres, mais ne put rien faire de plus.

- Écoutez-moi! Redevenez celle que vous étiez, enfermez cette bête au fond de vous, ne la laissez pas vous contrôler.

Et à l'effroi de tous, le loup se redressa, comme si un poids pesait sur son dos, résistant au pouvoir du puissant mage. Ce dernier libéra sa puissance, et écrasa l'animal de sa volonté. Un jappement de douleur et de rage traversa ses babines.

Un jappement qui rappelait de façon troublante le juron préférait de Luana "_¡Mierda!_". Frodon entendit à travers cette plainte ce mot qui la caractérisait, comme si elle venait de l'aboyer.

- Luana! L'appela-t-il à son tour.

Cet appel résonna dans toute la bibliothèque. La fourrure du loup s'illumina d'une douce lueur, identique à celle de la lune, et ses yeux reprirent l'éclat de l'argent.

Dans un dernier glapissement, les poils et les griffes rentrèrent sous la peau, les os craquèrent en se déformant, les muscles se remodelèrent. Et à la place du loup, il ne resta plus que le corps inerte de Luana, complètement nue. Sa peau blanche comme la neige et ses cheveux de soie, là où le sang ne les souillait pas, reflétèrent un rayon de lune qui parvint jusqu'à elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, alors vous en pensez quoi de l'éveil de Naurofána?<strong>


	11. Le conseil d'Elrond

**Un chapitre long mais pour lequel je mesuis énormément appuyé sur le livre et le film. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

Reviews:

Eclipse1995: Heu je veux bien, mais là si je publie aussi vite, c'est parce que je suis en vacance. Comment je ferais quand je serai en cours, hein? Et puis, si tu me tues, tu ne connaitras pas la suite! XP Et oui, Naurofána est enfin arrivée. Mais lorsque je te disais qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiétait pour Luana, ce n'était pas sur le plan mental, car je savais qu'elle allait retrouver son intégrité corporelle. ^^

o Nani-san o: bah oui, qu'est ce que tu crois? Je suis sadique, mais pas au point de laisser ma pauvre petite Luana manchot!

Melior: mais si elle a récupéré son bras! "Des os d'un blanc purs apparurent, puis furent recouverts de muscle, de peau et de fourrure." C'est son bras qui repousse, mais comme elle est sous sa forme de loup, elle a de la fourrure lol. Et si t'es pas convaincue lis la suite ^^

Fukan:merci, j'espère ne pas te décevoir à l'avenir. J'ai préférer me baser à la fois sur les livres et les films, car ça me permet d'étoffer l'histoire de façon à rester fidèle tout zen joutant des détails auxquels on ne s'attend pas forcément.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11:le conseil d'Elrond<p>

Elle était bien, allongée dans son lit. Elle ne voulait pas en sortir, car elle s'y sentait trop bien pour le quitter. Mais voilà, le soleil pointa son nez à la fenêtre et lui décocha un rayon en pleine face. Aveuglée à travers ses paupières closes, Luana se tourna de l'autre côté et mit son bras droit sur ses yeux.

Son bras droit. Mais, ce n'était pas …!

Elle se releva et repoussa les couvertures brutalement. Elle portait une tunique elfique, tunique dont la manche droite ne pendait pas mollement dans le vide.

À sa place et là où il aurait dut toujours se trouver, son bras droit, intact.

Elle sortit du lit d'un bond et se jeta face au miroir qui trônait à l'autre bout de la chambre. Avec des mouvements fébriles et saccadés, elle défit les boutons de sa tunique et la retira, se retrouvant avec juste une bande de tissu qui lui cachait la poitrine.

Il y avait … son épaule! Son bras! Son coude! Son avant-bras! Son poignet! Sa main! Ses doigts! Tout était là!

- YES!

- Hé bien, on peut dire que vous savez exprimer votre joie, rit une voix derrière elle.

Elle ne l'avait as vu, trop obnubilée par la réapparition de son bras. Gandalf était là, assis dans un siège, un grand sourire lui étirant les lèvres.

Alors qu'il se levait, elle lui sauta au cou.

- Merci, merci infiniment!

- Mais de quoi enfin? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- De m'avoir rendu mon bras!

Il la détacha doucement, lui tenant les mains dans les siennes, et la regarda droit dans les yeux, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

- Je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le pouvoir de faire repousser un membre entier. Si cela avait était le cas, je l'aurais fait dès le départ.

Luana, incrédule, recula, car la gravité qu'elle pouvait soudain lire sur son visage l'inquiétait.

- Mais alors, comment …?

- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien?

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, la tête entre les mains. Non, elle ne se souvenait pas, elle ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait. Il y avait bien quelque chose qui tentait de refaire surface, mais elle ne voulait pas savoir. C'était comme une boite de Pandore qu'elle n'osait pas ouvrir.

- Et si je vous disais Naurofána?

Luana sursauta: ça y était, le couvercle avait été soulevé. La nuit, la lune, la douleur, les hurlements, le visage de Grands-Pas à travers le brouillard, la voix de Gandalf résonnant à travers le vacarme, et puis l'appel, l'appel de Frodon, et à nouveau la nuit.

- Alors, ce n'était pas un rêve? Souffla-t-elle.

- Non, ça n'en était pas un.

- Mais … mais j'étais un loup. Ce n'est pas possible.

- Cette nuit était une nuit de pleine lune.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, répéta-t-elle. Les loups-garous n'existent pas.

- Et pourtant si, leur existence est une réalité. Votre existence en est la preuve. Vous êtes Naurofána, le Loup-Garou Blanc. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela que vous avez put récupérer votre bras.

- Mais je m'en suis prise à Grands-Pas et Glorfindel! J'ai tenté … de les tuer!

- La première métamorphose est une étape difficile, la douleur est telle qu'elle vous aveugle et vous fait perdre la raison. Et cela parce que la bête qui se tapit au fond de vous voit le jour pour la première fois.

-Elle a prit le dessus, j'avais l'impression qu'elle voulait m'écraser.

- Elle n'a pas tenté de vous dominer, c'est vous, qui en la reniant, avait tenté de la placer sous votre contrôle. Mais la louve qui est en vous, n'est pas juste une partie de vous. Elle est vous. Et pour pouvoir la contrôler, il fallait en premier lieu que vous appreniez à vous contrôler vous-même, à ne faire qu'un avec elle.

Luana le regarda, perdue. Elle était … un loup-garou. Elle était une bête assoiffée de sang.

- Je suis un monstre.

- Allons, allons, pourquoi dites vous cela? Considérez-vous les loups comme des monstres? Ils ne font que suivre leur instinct, et ne chassent et ne tuent que par nécessité, pas par plaisir. Pour être tout à fait franc, je trouve parfois que l'Homme est un véritable monstre.

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Il gardait cet air grave, mais un sourire encourageant étirait ses lèvres. Elle était un loup-garou.

- Est-ce que …est ce que je vais me transformer à chaque pleine lune?

- Non, bien sûr que non. La pleine lune vous confère plus de puissance, rin de plus. C'est à vous d'apprendre comment vous métamorphoser et ne faire qu'une avec votre louve. Et cela, vous pouvez le faire quand vous le désirait.

Quand elle le désirait? Sans pour autant perdre le contrôle? Était ce possible? Un fin sourire vint éclairer son visage. Un loup-garou. Sans le côté bestial et incontrôlable, c'était une idée, disons, pas si mauvaise que cela. Ça pouvait même devenir plutôt cool. À condition qu'elle n'ait pas à tuer qui que ce soit, ou à chasser de pauvres animaux sans défense pour se nourrir.

- Je vois que votre côté optimiste reprend le dessus, badina Gandalf. Si vous acceptez ce que vous êtes, je vous promets que tout se passera pour le mieux. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je veillerais personnellement à ce que chacune de vos métamorphoses se déroulent sans encombre. Et puis, cela explique vos saignements chaque fois que vous entendez le cri des Nazgûls.

- Ha bon?

- C'est parce que vos sens sont plus développés que ceux d'un humain, et donc plus sensibles à ce genre de chose. Même si pour le moment ils sont, disons, endormis.

Puis il se leva.

- Bien, habillez-vous vite et rejoignez moi dans le couloir. Le conseil ne va plus tarder à commencer.

- Le conseil? Quel conseil?

- Le conseil d'Elrond. Je ne pense pas avoir à vous le préciser, de sombres choses grondent en Terre du Milieu, la guerre approche. Nous nous devons d'y faire face.

Luana le dévisagea, interdite. _¡Mierda!_ Pourquoi lui disait-il cela?

- Je …je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois y participer.

Gandalf se tourna à nouveau vers elle, une expression à la fois fatiguée et compréhensive sur le visage. Il se doutait qu'elle ne voudrait pas y participer.

- Tous les représentants des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu y sont convoqués, car ce péril les concerne tous, dit Elrond en pénétrant dans la chambre. C'est à eux de décider comment en venir à bout.

- Mais je ne représente aucun de ses peuples.

- Si, vous représentez désormais le peuple des Nauror, le peuple des loups-garous, car vous en êtes l'unique représentante.

¡Mierda! S'ils commençaient à la considérer comme un être faisant partie de ce monde, elle ne pourrait plus espérer rentrer chez elle.

- Mais, je ne fais pas partie de ce monde! Tout ce que je veux c'est … c'est rentrer chez moi!

Les deux sages se consultèrent du regard. L'exaltation qui avait éclairé le visage de la jeune fille après que son côté optimiste est repris le dessus venait de s'effacer. A force de se cacher derrière un sourire, elle s'est elle-même voilé la face, et maintenant elle en souffrait.

Le mage gris lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

- Je sais que votre monde et votre famille vous manque. Et je ferais tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour vous ramener chez vous, bien que je ne sais pas encore comment. Et je doute que vous restiez les bras croisés jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle l'observa, et lui rendit son sourire. C'était si étrange. Elle était dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, et pourtant, tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait ici étaient si … ils étaient parvenus à la comprendre, à comprendre qui elle était et l'avaient accepté pour qui elle était, ce qu'elle était, et peu importe sa différence.

Soudain, sa gorge se serra. Qu'allaient penser Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin en la voyant arriver comme si de rien n'était? Et Grands-Pas?

Ses émotions jouaient au yoyo depuis qu'elle était réveillée, et ça la fatiguait. Autant cessait de se faire du mouron et foncer, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chaise où reposait une tenue qui lui était destinée. Elle se retourna vers eux.

- Ce conseil, c'est à propos de l'anneau que transportait Frodon, non?

Les deux Sages se jetèrent un regard interloqué. Elle n'aurait visiblement pas dut être au courant.

- Oui, jeune Luana, confirma malgré tout Elrond.

Elle baissa la tête, pensive.

- Laissez-moi cinq minutes et je suis prête.

Et elle alla à la salle de bain. Là, un second miroir lui montra son reflet, qu'elle examina avec attention. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur souplesse, la texture et le satin de la soie, tout comme sa peau avait retrouvait l'éclat de la porcelaine. Elle était Luana, avec juste quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qui ne se voyait pas. Elle ne se sentait même pas différente.

Elle retira la tunique qu'elle portait, vérifiant au passage l'état de son épaule: pas même une cicatrice, rien qui aurait put laisser imaginer qu'elle avait perdu son bras. C'était pas une si mauvaise chose d'être un loup-garou. Puis elle enfila l'ensemble blanc qu'Elrond lui avait fait. Il y avait un peu trop de blanc à son goût, mais bon.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la chambre, elle était vide. Elrond et Gandalf étaient sans doute sortis préparer le conseil.

Elle inspira un grand coup, puis ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le couloir. Elle recracha tout de suite l'air qu'elle avait aspiré sous le choc de quatre Hobbits qui lui sautaient dessus.

- Enfin levée? S'exclama Merry. Ce n'est pas trop tôt!

- Nous pensions que tu ne te réveillerais qu'à la prochaine pleine lune, plaisanta Pippin.

Frodon, Sam et elle éclatèrent de rire. Pourquoi elle s'inquiétait déjà?

- Allons, allons, un peu de sérieux, les sermonna Gandalf sans pour autant avoir l'air sincère dans ses remontrances, vu la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il y a beaucoup à entendre et à décider aujourd'hui.

- Oui, acquiesça "papy" Bilbon avec un sourire plein de malice, juste à côté du mage. Mais je doute que ces jeunes gens soient d'humeur à écouter ce qui doit être entendu et à choisir ce qui doit être décidé.

- Au secours, Gandalf, supplia en riant Luana qui croulait sous le poids des quatre semi-hommes.

Au loin, le son clair d'une cloche retentit, faisant cesser tout rire.

- Voilà le signal du conseil d'Elrond! S'écria-t-il à l'adresse de Frodon. Allons, votre présence est requise, à vous, à Luana et à Bilbon.

- Merry, Pippin et Sam ne viennent pas?

- Non, ils ne sont pas conviés.

Luana les regarda d'un air triste, et leur fit un petit signe en s'éloignant à la suite de Gandalf et des deux autres Hobbits.

En route, ils croisèrent dans un couloir deux Elfes, strictement identiques. Des jumeaux! Le mage gris les présenta comme étant les fils d'Elrond et les frères d'Arwen; Elladan et Elrohir.

Luana n'avait put s'empêcher de les contempler. Ils avaient la beauté caractéristique des Elfes, mais il y avait aussi une tristesse, une souffrance au fond de leur regard qui les rendaient plus … humains. Elle ne put pousser la réflexion plus loin, car déjà ils arrivaient à la terrasse où se tenait le conseil d'Elrond, celui qui devait juger du destin de la Terre du Milieu.

_¡Mierda! _

* * *

><p>Les regards qui se tournèrent vers eux quand ils furent entrés étaient empreint d'une gravité sombre et déprimante. Elrond se tenait debout, devant tous les représentants de la Terre du Milieu, assis en arc de cercle au centre duquel se tenait un socle de pierre. À ses côtés étaient assis Glorfindel et un Elfe que Luana ne connaissait pas. Grands-Pas était à l'extrémité droite de l'arc, un peu à l'écart des autres Hommes. Il y avait là, en plus des Hommes, des Elfes et des nains.<p>

Quatre sièges restaient vides à l'extrémité gauche, près du seigneur Elrond, qui leur fit signe d'y prendre place.

Trop heureuse de pouvoir s'extraire partiellement de la vue de tous, Luana s'exécuta; et se retrouva coincée entre Bilbon et l'Elfe Legolas.

- Voici, mes amis, le Hobbit, Frodon fils de Drogon, présenta Elrond au reste de l'assemblée. Ainsi que Luana, qui l'a accompagné dans son voyage. Peu de gens sont venus jusqu'ici au prix de périls plus grands et pour une mission plus urgente.

Tous les fixèrent avec étonnements. En cet instant, Luana regretta de n'être qu'un loup-garou, et de ne pas pouvoir se transformer en souri pour se faufiler dans un trou, ou au moins en autruche pour plonger la tête dans le sol.

Les Hommes et les Nains en particulier la dévisageaient. Quoi? Ils n'avaient jamais vu de femme de leur vie ou quoi? Ce devait surtout être le fait qu'une femme ne devait pas avoir sa place dans un pareil conseil. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas une réunion Tupperware.

Un Homme de haute taille et au visage à la fois noble et fier, dont les cheveux d'un brun clair lui tombaient au niveau des épaules, dont le pourpoint de cuir vert sombre recouvrait ses vêtements rouges passés par-dessus une côte de maille, se redressa et prit la parole:

- Pardonnez-moi seigneur Elrond. Mais pourquoi cette jeune fille assiste-t-elle à ce conseil? Demanda-t-il en la désignant. D'après ce qu'il m'a été donné d'entendre, elle n'est pas d'ici, ni ne fait partie d'aucune des races de notre monde, et je ne discerne pas la raison de sa présence dans cette affaire dont l'importance doit être primordiale pour que tous les seigneurs de la Terre du Milieu soient rassemblés.

- Hé macho-man, quand t'auras finit de poser des questions débiles, on pourra peut être parler sérieusement, s'emporta-t-elle.

Bilbon et Frodon, malgré le sérieux exigé par la situation, ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, tandis que Grands-Pas et Glorfindel affichaient un léger sourire, que Gandalf et Elrond secouaient la tête complètement dépités, et que le reste des personnes présentes la regardait bouche bée.

¡Joder! Elle n'avait encore une fois pas su tenir sa langue. Peut importe, elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher dessus par _un machista_. Elle croisa les bras et les jambes en signe de défi de redire quoique ce soit à sa présence à ce conseil. Elle fanfaronnait, mais en réalité, elle était morte de trouille et se sentait minuscule sous ses illustres regards tournés vers elle.

Bilbon, toujours hilare, se pencha vers elle et lui glissa à l'oreille.

- Prends garde, cet Homme n'est pas n'importe qui.

- Il pourrait être le prince du trou du cul du monde que ça changerait rien.

- C'est Boromir, le fils de Denethor, l'Intendant du Gondor.

- L'Intendant, c'est celui qui gouverne en absence de roi, non?

- Oui, mais …

- Alors ce n'est même pas un prince, conclut-elle en haussant les épaules et en se calant confortablement dans son siège.

_¡Mierda!_ Elle en faisait trop là, mais elle était nerveuse et c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour se défouler. Et puis, il fallait l'admettre, ça l'amusait de pousser le bouchon.

Le Gondorien la fixait, une expression peu amène lui contractait les traits. Innocemment, elle lui sourit. Néanmoins, son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle perçut quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tristesse sur le visage du Rôdeur. Une tristesse née de l'union entre la mélancolie et … la culpabilité?

Elrond décida qu'il était temps de reprendre la tournure des évènements en main, et leur fit se discours:

- Étrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours, vous vous êtes rassemblez ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper, vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à se destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez leur l'Anneau, Frodon, conclut-il en désignant le socle de pierre.

Frodon s'exécuta, et Luana éprouva de la peine pour lui, vu le malaise qui se lisait dans ses yeux et ses gestes. Dès qu'il posa à la vue de tous l'objet de tous ses malheurs, un courant parcourut l'assemblée. Luana ne le sentit pas, elle ne senti qu'un dégoût soudain et profond pour cet anneau d'or, mais la tension qui parcourut chacun des membres du conseil le laissait deviner. Frodon revint à sa place, et soupira douloureusement, comme s'il venait d'accomplir les douze travaux d'Hercule. Elle se pencha un peu pour le voir et s'assurer qu'il allait bien, et lui sourit en signe d'encouragement.

Boromir se leva et se mit à leur baragouiner une histoire à propos d'un rêve. Luana ni prêta pas attention, car elle percevait une voix désagréable qui murmurait dans une langue dure et râpeuse, une langue qui lui blessait les oreilles. Et Boromir, tout en parlant, s'avançait inexorablement du socle de pierre, allant jusqu'à tendre la main jusqu'à l'Anneau.

- Le fléau d'Isildur, souffla-t-il.

Et alors que sa main n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, Elrond se leva.

- Boromir!

Et Gandalf, se levant lui aussi, clama une sorte de prière, la voix grondant dans la même langue que celle qui saturait l'air un peu plus tôt. Une voix et une langue menaçante, où toute trace d'humanité ou de pureté avait disparut, une voix qui appelait à la désolation et à la mort. L'atmosphère devint lourde et froide, gonflée par des ténèbres jaillies de nulle part qui dévorèrent et engloutirent a lumière du soleil de midi. La terre trembla. Les Elfes se tinrent la tête entre les furent pris de vertiges. Tous retinrent leur souffle.

Luana se saisit la tête entre les mains, les mâchoires crispées, les dents serrées. Elle avait l'impression que cette voix lui faisait vibrer le cerveau au point de l'en faire éclater, lui empoignait les tripes et les pressait, qu'elle lui perçait les poumons. Le sang se mit à couler, mais contrairement aux saignements provoqués par les cris des Nazgûls, ce n'était pas par le nez, les yeux et les oreilles, car ce sang venait tout droit de ses entrailles. Luana toussa violemment, et le goût métallique du liquide carmin lui emplit la bouche, tandis qu'un fin filet rouge s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres.

Et Gandalf se tut. Tout revint à la normale. La lumière et la chaleur du soleil reprirent la place qui était la leur, et tous furent libérés d'un poids immense.

- Jamais auparavant aucune voix n'a osé prononcer des mots dans cette langue à Imladris, Gandalf-le-Gris, tonna Elrond.

- Je n'implore pas votre pardon, Maître Elrond. Car le parler noir du Mordor peut déjà être entendu dans toutes les régions Ouest. L'Anneau est totalement maléfique.

En se retournant, le mage vit alors Luana, tête baissée et dos voûté.

- Luana, qu'y a-t-il mon petit? s'inquiéta Bilbon.

Sans répondre, Luana se tourna et cracha une bile rouge de sang par-dessus le dossier de sa chaise, et en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de la main, elle gronda à l'intention de Gandalf:

- Ne refaite plus jamais ça!

- Cet Anneau est un don, intervint soudain Boromir, indifférent à ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui, trop obnubilé qu'il était par l'Anneau. Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir? Depuis longtemps mon père, l'Intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité. Donné au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi. Et laissez nous l'utiliser contre lui.

Luana sentait que c'était l'Anneau qui parlait à travers le Gondorien, et alors qu'elle aller le dire au et fort, elle fut devancée de façon plus diplomatique.

- On ne peut le contrôler, tenta de le raisonner Grands-Pas. Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. L'Anneau Unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître.

Boromir se tourna vers le Rôdeur, l'œil soudain mauvais.

- Et qu'est ce qu'un Rôdeur connait à ces choses là? Répliqua-t-il d'un ton hautain.

Luana bouillait littéralement sur place. Grands-Pas valait cent fois plus que ce fils à papa! Mais là encore, elle fut devancée pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Ce n'est pas un simple Rôdeur, déclara l'Elfe Legolas en se dressant soudain. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance.

Aragorn? Alors, c'était le vrai nom de Grands-Pas, pas juste un surnom donné par les Elfes? Serment … d'allégeance? Ce qui voulait dire que…

Grands-Pas, ou plutôt Aragorn, eu soudain l'air embarrassé.

- Aragorn? Répéta le Gondorien avec mépris. Le descendant d'Isildur.

- Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor, compléta l'Elfe.

Luana et Frodon faillirent tomber de leur siège. Grands-Pas…Aragorn, héritier du trône du Gondor, et donc roi!

Le Rôdeur parla en elfique (d'après ce que comprit la jeune fille) à Legolas., qui se rassit.

- Boromir le toisa froidement et retourna lui aussi à sa place.

- Le Gondor n'a pas de roi. Il n'en a pas besoin.

Cette fois-ci, se fut au tour de Bilbon, qui jusque là s'était tut, de se lever et de s'exclamer:

- Tout ce qui est or ne brille pas,

Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus;

Le vieux qui est fort ne se dessèche pas,

Le gel n'atteint pas les racines profondes;

Des cendres, un feu sera réveillé,

Une lumière des ombres surgira;

Renouvelée sera la lame brisée,

Le sans-couronne de nouveau sera roi.

Et il se rassit lui aussi, satisfait de son coup d'éclat et du support qu'il avait apporté à Aragorn, sûr que tous saisiraient le sens de ses vers.

- Et tout ce qui brille n'est pas or, ajouta Luana en fusillant Boromir dur regard, de telle sorte que tous surent à qui cette bonne parole était destinée.

Aragorn eut un sourire désolé, tandis que Bilbon laissa son enthousiasme apparaître au grand jour.

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, la faisant rire.

Un silence lourd et menaçant pour certains, gêné et gênant pour d'autre s'installa. Tous se jetèrent des coups d'œil, et la jeune fille fit signe à Aragorn, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tout son soutien, car il ne semblait plus très à l'aise maintenant que son identité était révélée.

- Aragorn a raison, dit Gandalf. Nous ne pouvons l'utiliser.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, l'Anneau doit être détruit, conclut Elrond au grand dam du Gondorien.

C'est alors qu'un Nain se redressa, prit sa hache, et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur l'Anneau. Il y eut un grand flash et une onde de choc, qui propulsa le Nain. Luana vit du coin de l'œil Frodon sursauter, se sentant soudain mal.

La hache avait été brisée. Ses éclats étaient répandu tout autour de l'Anneau, intact, dont la surface n'avait subit aucun dommage.

- L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli fils de Gloìn, par aucun moyen en notre possession, précisa Elrond. L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la montagne du Destin. Il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abime flamboyant où il est apparut autrefois.

Au fur et à mesure de ces paroles, Luana s'était sentit vidée de toute force, tout courage, toute volonté, mais la voix de l'Anneau, car ce ne pouvait être que lui, résonna à nouveau dans l'air, et le dégoût qu'elle en éprouva lui donna une rage et une hargne contre cette chose abjecte telle qu'elle aurait fait le tour du monde pour l'anéantir.

-L'un de vous doit le faire, lâcha abruptement le seigneur Elfe.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'assemblée. L'un d'eux? Brusquement, Luana se sentit enfermée dans son corps. Elle aurait voulut le faire, tant elle souhaité voir ce foutu Anneau disparaître, mais elle avait peur, une peur qui la paralysait, et autre chose, qui lui noua la langue et la cloua à sa place. Elle n'entendit même pas les paroles funestes et accablantes de Boromir sur le Mordor. Elle ne le pouvait pas, ne le voulait pas. elle ne parvint même pas à réagir quand une dispute entre les représentants de toutes les race de la Terre du Milieu éclata. Elle n'entendait que la voix de l'Anneau qui attisait cette colère, ce sentiment d'impuissance que tous éprouvaient. Et elle ne pouvait pas le faire taire, malgré toute sa volonté. Et cette incapacité à le faire, ce n'était pas l'Anneau qui la lui soufflait à l'oreille, mais le loup qu'elle avait en elle. Son instinct lui ordonnait de ne rien faire, de ne rien dire, juste d'attendre. Attendre quoi?

Attendre que Frodon se lève et dise:

- Je vais le faire! Je vais le faire!

Tous se turent et se tournèrent vers le Hobbit. En 'entendant, Gandalf eu soudain l'air vieux et accablé. Luana quant à elle, eu envie de hurler, de lui dire de ne pas le faire, d'abandonner cette idée, mais son instinct la contrôlait. Alors c'était ça, ne faire qu'un avec sa bête? _¡Mierda!_ Elle eut envie de pleurer quand Frodon ajouta:

- Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor.

Toutes les "Grandes-Gens" présentes le dévisagèrent, incrédules. Le semi-homme fut soudain moins sûr de lui, et pourtant, pourtant, il persévéra:

- Bien que … je ne connaisse pas le moyen.

- Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet, dit Gandalf en allant se placer derrière lui, tel un garde du corps. Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter.

Aragorn, qui était restait neutre lors de la dispute, se leva.

-Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferais.

Il s'agenouilla devant Frodon.

- mon épée est votre, déclara-t-il solennellement.

Et il vint se placer aux côtés du mage gris.

- Et mon arc est votre, ajouta Legolas en les rejoignant.

- Et ma hache, assura Gimli en l'imitant.

- Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme, et si telle est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous, conclut Boromir en s'avançant.

Soudain, sorti de derrière un muret, Sam accourut jusqu'à Frodon, et le colla de près, mettant au défi quiconque d'essayer de le séparer de son maître.

- Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi, confirma-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Non en effet, il n'est guère possible de vous séparer, dit Elrond d'un air réprobateur, et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non.

Et à la plus grande surprise du seigneur Elfe, deux autres Hobbits sortirent à leur tour de leur cachette, comme des diables de leurs boîtes.

- Nous aussi! s'écria Merry en allant poser une main sur l'épaule de Frodon. Faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attachés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission… quête… chose, ajouta Pippin avec le plus grand sérieux, sans s'apercevoir qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus.

- Alors ça te met hors course Pippin, lui dit son cousin.

Frodon sourit à l'excentricité de ses deux amis, mais son sourire s'évanouit et son regard alla se poser derrière lui. Tous suivirent son geste et se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, qui s'était tenue à l'écart, toujours à côté de ce bon vieux Bilbon.

Frodon n'ouvrit pas la bouche, n'émit aucun son, aucun mot. Il n'en avait pas besoin, ses yeux le faisaient pour lui. Ils demandaient à Luana de l'accompagner, de le suivre dans ce nouveau périple plus qu'incertain.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'en Mordor, c'est ça?

- Je sais que nous avons peu de chance d'y parvenir, lui avoua-t-il. Nous pourrions tout aussi bien nous lancer à la conquête de la lune.

Luana baissa la tête, ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas que Frodon se lance dans cette histoire, il avait déjà trop donné. Et puis, elle savait qu'il lui demanderait de le suivre. Elle, tout qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer chez elle, revoir sa famille, ses amis, retrouver sa vie d'avant. Mais était-ce possible? Gandalf lui avait promis de tout faire pour la renvoyer chez elle, mais lui aussi partait à l'aventure, et ce n'était pas sûr qu'il trouve un moyen de tenir sa promesse. Et puis, elle était un loup-garou! Pourrait-elle vraiment assumer cela dans son monde? Pourrait-elle le cacher indéfiniment? Le voulait-elle seulement? Et surtout, elle avait trouvé d'autres amis ici, or, tous partaient pour le Mordor. Est-ce qu'elle aurait la force de les voir partir sans savoir s'ils reviendraient jamais? Aurait-elle la force de rester en arrière sans rien faire? Sa bête la laisserait-elle seulement l'envisager? Car son instinct qui l'avait bâillonnée quelque minutes plus tôt l'incitait à présent, lui hurlait de le faire.

Elle soupira, redressa la tête, et rouvrit les yeux. Une nouvelle résolution y brûlait, faisait fondre l'argent de ses prunelles et le faisait tournoyer.

- La conquête de la lune, hein? Rit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique. Dans ce cas, il y a encore de l'espoir, dit elle en pensant à Neil Armstrong et ceux qui ont suivit ses pas sur la surface jusque là vierge de l'astre nocturne.

Frodon lui lança un regard emplit d'incompréhension et d'espérance déçue. Elle lui sourit doucement et vint, tout comme Aragorn avant elle, s'agenouiller à ses pieds.

- Je t'ai fait la promesse de ne pas te lâcher ou de te laisser te dépatouiller tout seul, tu te souviens? Ce n'était pas une promesse en l'air.

Puis elle s'inclina, portant une main à son cœur, et ajouta:

- La Nauro que je suis te suivras où que tu ailles, une peu trop pompeusement à son goût, mais tout à fait sincère.

Elle se remit sur ses pieds et alla se planter aux côtés de Legolas et Gimli.

Elrond engloba la troupe qu'ils formaient tous d'un regard d'espoir.

- Dix compagnons. Qu'il en soit ainsi, vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau! Proclama-t-il solennellement.

Luana sentit son cœur se serrer à cette déclaration, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire quand Pippin demanda:

- Chouette! Où est ce qu'on va?

* * *

><p><strong>Je réitère ma question à propos de Boromir parce que je n'ai pas assez de répondre pour me décider: est ce que oui ou non vous voulez que Boromir soit sauver? Si oui tapez 1, si non tapez 2 ^^ (j'aimes pas les jeux téléréalité mais bon ...)<strong>


	12. Pari et poursuite

**Je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite, ce qhapitre est un délire que je me suis tapé comme ça! il n'est aucunement inspirait du livre ou du film, alors si vous comprenez pas ce que ça fait là, dites vous juste que je me suis fait plaisir à l'écrire.**

Reviews:

Fukan: Merci. Si tu es fan d'Elladan et Elrohir, je pense que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre, et effectivement il pourrait y avoir quelque chose avec notre petit Legolas chéri ^^. Je suis contente que Luana te plaise, et pour Boromir, je trouve dommage qu'il meurt sans avoir eu sa chance. Mais bon, ça ce sont les lecteurs qui décideront.

Lenaa-chan: wow, bon par où commencer? Lol en tout cas, ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir, et ça me donne du boum au cœur. C'est vrai qu'elle avait rien d'autre à faire que de les suivre, et qu'elle est vachement protectrice avec Frodon, mais ça, c'est son instinct de louve qui le lui dicte. J'ai voulut garder un peu le côté froid d'Aragorn qu'on retrouve dès son apparition dans l'histoire, sinon, ça aurait gâché le truc je trouve, et ça permettait de tisser autour de lui et de le voir évoluer. . Normal qu'elle les "grille", c'est flagrant, et tu vas voir que d'un côté ça va les décoincer un peu tout les deux. Pour ce qui est d'Arwen, j'ai préféré la mettre de côté pour leur arrivée à Fondcombe et conserver Glorfindel, comme dans le livre; et puis sinon, je voyais pas comment Luana aurait perdu son bras. C'est rai que sur le coup, j'ai été hard avec elle (en général je suis pas tendre, la pauvre). Non je préférais qu'elle puisse invoquer son loup quand elle le désirait, un peu comme Jacob dans Twilight. Et pour le rythme de parution, c'est juste parce que je suis en vacance que c'est rapide ^^'

Eclipse1995: ouf, tu me rassures. Et pour la mort de Boromir, si ce n'est que ça, tu sais, je peux très bien moduler ça, comme si de rien n'était. J'ai déjà une idée pour contourner ce problème. Mais après, c'est toi qui voit.

Idylla: Merci, ça me fait plaisir. Pour Boromir, je n'ai jamais dit que je comptais sauver Denethor. Je veux sauver Boromir sans pour autant changer le cours de l'histoire (je sais que ça a pas l'air logique mais fait moi confiance). Mais j'aime trop Boromir et Faramir pour les laisser sous la coupe de leur père (que je déteste). C'est sûr qu'il a une belle mort, il se repentit, mais j'aimerai lui donner une chance.

Melior : t'inquiètes y a pas de soucis. C'est vrai que Pippin a le don pour alléger l'ambiance tout en rendant la situation plus critique qu'elle ne l'est déjà. C'est pas pour rien que j'ai appelé cette histoire Naurofana, qui veut dire loup-garou blanc, mais heureuse que ça te plaise ^^. j'en conclut donc que tout le monde veut le voir mort ? Dommage, ça aurait put être un défi amusant à relever, mais j'accepte le vote des lecteurs, et condamne donc Boromir à mourir. Snif

o Nani-san o : dommage ton changement de choix, ça me donnait de l'espoir pour Boromir, lol

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12: pari et poursuite<p>

À la fin du conseil, Luana alla dans sa chambre faire le point sur ce qu'elle emmènerait; même s'ils avaient deux semaines de répit avant de repartir à l'aventure, elle tenait à le faire tout de suite, une façon d se rassurer. Elle s'attendait à douter de son choix d'ici peu, alors autant essayer de se focaliser sur le plus important. Il ne lui restait plus que sa tenue de sport, ses bolasses mais plus d'alcool à brûler – et elle voyait mal en quoi ça lui servirait -, son MP3 et son haut-parleur – et là encore, elle doutait fortement que ça lui soit d'une grande aide. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans sa réflexion, on toqua à la porte, et Arwen entra dans la chambre, suivit de Merry et Pippin, qui apparemment était tombés sous le charme de la dame Elfe.

- Bonjour Luana, lui dit-elle. Mon père organise un banquet demain soir pour fêter création de la Communauté et en l'honneur de tous ses membres.

L'Elfe souriait, pourtant, on sentait dans ses yeux une tristesse et une inquiétude sourde. Elle ne voulait pas voir partir Aragorn.

- Encore? Ne put s'empêcher de dire la jeune fille.

Elle avait était bien contente d'avoir échappé au premier banquet, et se serait passé d'un deuxième, en son honneur qui plus est.

- Oui! S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux Hobbits. Il y aura un grand festin, de la musique, des chants, des …

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je vois ce que vous voulez dire, rit-elle. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour aider? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Arwen.

L'Elfe lui sourit, et cette fois, la peine dans ses yeux fut chasser par une étincelle de malice, qui, étrangement, mit mal à l'aise la Nauro*.

- Vous non. Mon père m'a demandé de vous aider à vous préparer pour l'occasion, je suis donc venue vous demander de me suivre afin que nous allions voir pour une robe.

L'étincelle faillit s'embraser en éclat de rire quand tous virent la tête ahurie que fit Luana à cette annonce.

- Je … je vous prie de m'excuser mais … commença-t-elle à balbutier. Mais je ne porte jamais de robe, alors si c'est possible je préfèrerais …

- Ha non, tu ne vas pas te défiler comme ça, la coupa Merry.

- C'est une grande soirée qui s'annonce demain soir et tu DOIS porter une robe, renchérit Pippin.

Arwen riait doucement face à leur querelle. De plus, et ça Luana en était persuadée, Aragorn avait dut lui parlait de l'esclandre qu'elle avait faillit faire quand il lui avait donné des vêtements " qui attitraient moins l'attention". Avant même de regarder le paquet, elle avait déclaré haut et fort qu'elle ne porterait jamais de robe.

Depuis, les Hobbits ne l'avaient plus lâchée avec ça. Même Frodon et Sam avaient essayé de l'en convaincre. Toute l'après midi, elle y avait eu droit, et le soir avec, où elle crut mourir de honte quand Merry avaient demandé à tout le monde qui voulait la voir en robe. Elle 'était enfuie en courant avant même de voir les premières mains se lever. Mais elle savait qu'Aragorn avait voté pour.

La nuit, elle avait crut qu'ils la rejoindraient dans sa chambre et l'empêcherai de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent satisfaction. Mais ils n'en firent rien.

Elle croyait que le doute aurait profité de la nuit pour s'insinuer dans son esprit. Là encore, il n'en fut pas ainsi. Elle se sentait au contraire confiante, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Et ça, elle était persuadée qu'elle le devait au clair de lune qui la berçait tendrement, comme une mère, et à la louve en elle. Depuis le début, depuis son arrivée en Terre du Milieu, c'était son instinct qui lui avait dicté chacun de ses choix, qui l'avait poussée à suivre les Hobbits, à repousser sans cesse ses craintes et à se battre. Son instinct, qui chaque fois qu'elle cherchait à comprendre ce qui l'aurait fait souffrir, avait engourdit son esprit pour la protéger. Luana aurait sans doute détestait cet instinct s'il lui avait empêchée cette nuit là de penser à son frère.

Éric lui manquait terriblement, mais elle ne pouvait pas le rejoindre pour le moment. À la fin de sa quête, sans doute. Et même si elle pouvait maintenant rentrer chez elle et se jeter au cou de son frère, de ses amis, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir le faire, car elle ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner les amis qu'elle avait trouvé ici alors qu'ils courraient peut être à la mort.

Et voilà, elle pensait à des choses qu'il ne fallait pas, et son instinct la fit sombrer dans le sommeil avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin.

Au matin, ce ne fut pas le soleil qui la réveilla, ni même le chant des oiseaux. Non, ce furent des rires et des gloussements qui la tirèrent de son sommeil. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit un œil encore endormi, elle vit deux silhouettes de petites tailles qui vidaient les commodes de tous les pantalons et tuniques qu'elles contenaient.

- _¡Mierda! _Merry, Pippin, revenez ici!

Les deux Hobbits prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, morts de rire, les bras chargés de linge, et sortirent de la chambre en courant.

Le temps qu'elle enfile un haut, ils avaient déjà filé, et le pire, c'est qu'ils lui avaient aussi embarquait sa tunique de pyjama! Elle les chercha partout dans Fondcombe, juste vêtue d'une robe de chambre, et tous se qui la croisèrent ainsi vêtue, courant et grondant comme une furie, gueulant le nom des deux Hobbits.

- PEREGRIN TOUQUE! MERIADOC BRANDEBOUC! Si je vous attrape …!

Et ce fut ainsi toute la matinée. Elle dut abandonner la poursuite aux alentours de midi, car Bilbon tenait à ce qu'elle déjeune avec Frodon, Gandalf et lui. Malgré sa rage, elle écouta le vieil Hobbit avec passion lorsqu'il lui conta ses aventures, toujours en pantalon de pyjama et robe de chambres. Il lui fit un rapide cours d'histoire, lui expliquant l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, de Sauron et de l'Anneau, répondant à chacune de ses questions. Après tout, elle se lançait dans cette quête en ne sachant quasiment rien. Il lui raconta comment l'Anneau était tombé entre ses mains, lui parla d'une créature appelée Gollum, que les Elfes de la Forêt Noire étaient censé garder captif, mais qui avait put s'enfuir grâce ç l'intervention d'orques. Gandalf lui présenta aussi les différentes espèces qu'ils rencontreraient sur leur route, certaines magnifiques, d'autres repoussantes. Il y avait trop de chose en un coup pour qu'elle puisse tout retenir, mais le mage lui promit de lui donner des cours un peu plus poussés dans les semaines à venir. _¡Joder!_ Elle qui croyait en avoir finit avec l'école!

- Est-ce qu'on croisera des loups? demanda-t-elle, s'imaginant déjà sous sa forme animale en train d'essayer d'amadouer toute une meute.

- Oui, mais ce ne sont pas des loups dans le sens où vous l'entendez, lui répondit Gandalf. Les loups originels, dont vous prenez la forme, ont disparut de la Terre du Milieu il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, et rares sont ceux qui ont trouvé refuge dans les terres de Valinor.

- C'est quoi alors? Fit-elle d'un air sceptique.

- Ce sont des Wargs, les loups maléfiques de Sauron. Vois, lui dit Bilbon en lui tendant un parchemin sur lequel était dessiné à l'encre noir une de ces créatures, ils n'ont rien à voir avec toi.

C'est sûr qu'ils étaient très différents. Autant Naurofána** avait une silhouette fine et élancé, celle d'un loup du monde de Luana en somme, que cela étaient trapus, étaient…le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit pour les décrire fut monstrueux. Ils n'avaient rien d'un loup.

- Hé bien, je suis bien heureux de ne pas m'être invité à votre table, fit une voix à l'entrée. Si c'est pour me couper l'appétit avec ces horreurs, je préfère encore manger à la table d'un Nain.

- Ho! Alors toi! Rugit Luana en se jetant sur Merry.

- Hop hop hop, l'arrêta-t-il d'un geste. S'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose, Pippin a pour instruction de ne jamais te rendre tes vêtements.

- Crois-moi, qu'il le veuille ou non, il me dira où vous les avez mis, et je compte même te faire cracher le morceau.

- Nous avons la protection du seigneur Elrond et de dame Arwen, fit-il tout fier.

_¡Mierda! _En gros, elle ne pouvait rien faire! Elle soupira, et s'avoua vaincu, face à l'hilarité de tous.

- Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse pour que je récupère les vêtements prêtés par le seigneur Elrond?

- Dame Arwen, Pippin et moi, ainsi qu'une grande partie des personnes interrogées à ce sujet, nous voulons te voir porter une robe pour le banquet de ce soir.

- Hors de question!

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à venir en robe de chambre, la nargua-t-il.

Luana réfléchit un instant. Que pouvait-elle faire? Elle n'avait pas plus envi d'y aller en robe de chambre qu'en robe tout court, et vu la scène de ce matin avec les deux Hobbits, elle ne pourrait pas prétexter qu'elle se sentait mal pour ne pas avoir à y aller. Et puis, elle se souvint du côté joueur des Hobbits, et plus particulièrement le goût prononcé pour les paris de Merry et Pippin. Et une idée germa dans son esprit.

- Ok, je te propose un truc, déclara-t-elle avec assurance et un sourire malicieux.

- Quoi donc?

- Avant, je vais passer par ma chambre. Retrouves-moi dans la cour centrale, et demande à dame Arwen de venir, et Pippin, bien entendu.

Et elle le planta là. Elle avait prit soin de fermer sa chambre de l'intérieur afin d'empêcher toute autre intrusion, aussi dut elle passer par la fenêtre, sans être vue.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se jeta sur son sac de sport et le vida sur le lit. Elle eut l'agréable surprise de trouver, en plus du matériel déjà répertorié, une pièce de deux euros et un paquet de cartes, oubliés dans une poche depuis pas mal de temps vu leur état.

Elle se saisit de sa tenue de sport et de ses baskets. Alors comme ça, ils voulaient la voir en robe? Ils voulaient la voir habillée en femme? Ils allaient être servit, mais dans l'autre sens. Elle enfila sa brassière, qui laissait tout son ventre à l'air libre, ainsi que ses omoplates, mit son pantalon de survêtement et lassa ses chaussures. En farfouillant dans ce qui restait au fond des commodes, elle trouva deux bandes noires, qu'elle enroula autour de ses poignets et de ses mains, jusqu'aux coudes, ainsi qu'un foulard, lui aussi noir. Elle l'enfila sur le haut du crâne et le noua sur la nuque, si bien qu'on ne pouvait plus voir la racine des cheveux. Les deux pans de tissu qui pendaient dans son dos, elle les tressa avec ses cheveux, si bien qu'elle se retrouva avec une longue natte de cheveux blanc, dans laquelle ressortait le noir du tissu, qui lui tombait jusqu'au bas des reins. Et par dessus, elle vissa sa casquette militaire noire. Et pour faire plus classe (et surtout plus excentrique), elle glissa dans son nombril une pierre noire assez grosse pour qu'elle ne bouge pas de place.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la glace, et ce qu'elle vit lui arracha un sourire: elle faisait, disons, personnage de manga comme ça. Ils voulaient qu'elle s'habille de façon féminine, ils n'allaient pas être déçus. Ils voulaient la forcer à s'habiller en robe, et bien ils allaient comprendre leur douleur, et surtout apprendre qu'on peut apprivoiser une louve, mais jamais la dompter.

Quand elle sortit, elle croisa Elrond, qui la considéra des pieds à la tête, de haut en bas, de droite à gauche, d'un air sidéré.

- Seigneur Elrond, le salua-t-elle en portant la main à sa visière de casquette en penchant la tête, peinant à dissimuler un sourire.

Puis elle le laissa derrière elle, qui la suivait du regard, immobile de stupeur.

Tous ceux qu'elle croisait – pour la plupart des Elfes- eurent la même réaction, et certains furent scandalisés. Elle faillit éclater de rire en passant devant Glorfindel et Legolas, car la tête qu'ils tirèrent était bien la plus hilarante qui lui eut été donné de voir. Mais c'était surtout drôle quand on pensait en même temps au sérieux de ces êtres si parfaits, chez qui l'excentricité devait être rare.

Elle arriva dans la cour, où dame Arwen, Merry et Pippin attendaient. Les deux Hobbits semblaient impatients et fébriles, peut être un peu inquiets pour la suite. Et ils avaient bien raison de s'inquiéter. Quand ils la virent arriver, habillée comme elle l'était, ils ouvrirent des yeux comme des soucoupes, et on aurait put croire qu'ils faisaient le concours de celui qui ouvrirait le plus possible la bouche. Leurs mâchoires touchaient presque le sol. Luana, se retenant de rigoler, s'avança vers eux, passa ses mains sous leurs mentons, et leur fit refermer la bouche.

- Faites gaffe les gars, vous allez gober des mouches.

Elle se tourna vers dame Arwen, qui la dévisageait avec un petit sourire amusé. Apparemment, elle prenait plutôt bien la provocation, contrairement à tous ceux qu'elle avait croisé jusque là.

- Hé bien, mon petit, on peut dire que tu ne fais dans la dentelle.

Elle se retourna et aperçut papy Bilbon, Frodon, Sam et Gandalf assit sur un banc à l'ombre d'un arbre. Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent l'Elfe, les deux Hobbits encore sous le choc et la Nauro. Le vieil Hobbit semblait ravit de cette nouvelle extravagance de sa part, tandis que Sam et Frodon était complètement sciés de la voir aussi peu vêtue. Après tout, certaines parties que la bienséance préférait couvertes –ici le ventre et le dos- étaient bien exposées à la vue, alors que d'autres, qui pouvaient très bien rester à l'air libre, étaient revêtus de bande de tissu – les avant-bras et la tête.

- Je doute que le seigneur Elrond apprécie cette farce, prévint Gandalf d'un ton critique, alors que ses yeux brillaient de larme de rire contenues.

- C'est pas une farce, se défendit-elle en feignant d'être outragée. Et puis le seigneur Elrond n'a rien dit qu'en je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, même si je crois que c'est parce qu'il était trop choqué pour pouvoir parler.

- Vous êtes dure jeune Luana avec mon père, dit Arwen qui pourtant en riait.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda Frodon, ayant enfin retrouvé la voix.

- Ho c'est juste ma tenue de combat, plaisanta-t-elle. Je serais plus à l'aise avec.

- Tenue de combat? Répétèrent Merry et Pippin en se jetant un regard affolé.

Luana leur fit face, se grandissant le plus possible, les poings sur les hanches en une posture menaçante.

- Oui, parce que j'en ai marre de ce petit jeu et j'aimerais bien récupérer les vêtements. À moins que vous ne préfériez que je me trimballe comme ça à travers Fondcombe durant deux semaines, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Arwen, qui était de mèche avec les deux fautifs.

À l'origine, c'était elle qui avait demandé à ce qu'elle porte une robe, et c'était pour ses beaux yeux que les Hobbits se pliaient en quatre. Si elle avait un peu de pitié pour eux, peut être allait-elle les sauver.

Mais elle n'en fit rien, à son grand désarroi, même si elle sentait qu'elle allait s'éclater, et qu'elle allait les éclater. Avec un sourire sadique sur le visage, elle leur dit d'une voix mielleuse:

- J'ai dut vous courir après toute la matinée. Malheureusement pour moi, vous avez caché les vêtements, et il va donc falloir que vous mes les rendiez vous-même (les Hobbits déglutirent bruyamment). J'ai donc décidé que cette après midi, c'est vous qui allez courir après moi.

Ils la dévisagèrent et se jetèrent un coup d'œil en coin, incertains.

- Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit-elle avec assurance, c'est que je vous lance un défi. Je vous donne une heure. Si dans ce délai, vous arrivez à m'attraper, je porterais une robe ce soir. Et quand je dis attraper, c'est pas juste toucher, mais vraiment tenir et ne plus lâcher.

Les Hobbits trépignèrent de joie à cette annonce, pensant que c'était du gâteau.

- Mais si vous échouez, reprit-elle d'une voix forte pour qu'ils se concentrent sur ses paroles, non seulement vous me rendez ce que vous avez volé, je ne porte pas de robe, et en plus, VOUS porterez chacun une robe ce soir.

Merry et Pippin se figèrent. Pour ce qui étaient des autres personnes présentes, toutes étaient pliées de rire, même Gandalf qui jusque là se retenait de rire, mais aussi Arwen, bien qu'elle ait un peu plus de retenue. Bilbon, Frodon et Sam se tenaient les uns les autres pour ne pas tomber.

- Gandalf, vous qui êtes, j'espère, neutre, vous voulez bien surveiller le temps. Une heure pile.

- Avec plaisir, dit le mage avec un grand sourire.

- Vous êtes d'accord avec ça? demanda Luana à l'Elfe. Après tout, c'est pour vous qu'ils prennent ce risque.

- S'ils désirent relever votre défi, je ne les en empêcherais pas.

Toutes deux se tournèrent vers les challengers.

- Bien sûr que nous relevons le défi, se pâma Merry. Nous sommes des Hobbits forts et courageux.

- Et intelligents, jugea bon d'ajouter Pippin.

- J'espérais que vous diriez ça, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage, un sourire de loup (je sais, les loups ne sourient pas ^^)

- Et quand commençons-nous?

- Tout de suite!

Il n'y avait que trois mètres entre elle et les Hobbits, et comme elle s'y attendait, ils se jetèrent tête baissée sur elle. Elle les laissa s'approcher, et quand ils furent à son niveau, elle sauta haut, ramenant ses genoux sur sa poitrine et posa ses mains sur leurs têtes. Elle se propulsa ainsi en avant, tandis qu'ils étaient envoyés têtes la première à la rencontre du sol, où ils s'étalèrent de tout leur long. Elle atterrit souplement sur la pointe des pieds et, de dos,

- Essayez de m'attraper! Dit-elle en leur faisant un petit clin d'œil et leur envoyant un baiser par-dessus l'épaule.

Elle est partit en courant. Les deux Hobbits se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Fondcombe résonna de nouveau de cris, d'exclamation et de rires.

Luana sautait partout, se cachait, surgissait de nulle part sous le nez de Merry et Pippin, leur filait entre les doigts, les effleurait pour les exaspérer, et disparaître aussi sec.

Arwen les suivait, calmement, sans se presser, riant à chaque facétie de la jeune Nauro, des plaintes des semi-hommes. Frodon, Bilbon, Sam et Gandalf aussi les suivaient, enfin, ils se promenaient plutôt tranquillement dans les jardins et les couloirs en suivant les échos qui leur parvenaient, sachant pertinemment qu'ils auraient à faire demi-tour à peine seraient-ils arrivés aux niveaux des challengers et de leur proie, qui ne voulait décidément pas rester en place.

Et chaque fois qu'elle les croisait, Luana demandait au mage le temps qu'il restait à cette mascarade, et le hurlait aux Hobbits en leur signalant qu'il leur restait de moins en moins de temps.

Luana savait dès le départ qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de la rattraper. Dans son monde, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle et sa bande avaient été poursuivis par les flics dans les rue de la ville pour pratique d'un sport interdit et dangereux, alors que le Parcours n'est dangereux que pour ceux qui le pratique. La plus belle course poursuite qu'ils avaient eu, c'était la fois où ils avaient pris la mairie de Rennes et ses environs pour terrain de jeu. Et jamais ils n'aient été pris, alors comme si des Hobbits pourraient l'avoir à ce jeu là. C'était bien pour ça qu'elle avait lancé ce pari, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas allée jusqu'à la fin de ses études et qu'elle n'ait pas vu en maths les probabilités et les changements de variables (je suis en S alors je sais ce que c'est).

Alors que près de trois quarts d'heure s'étaient écoulés depuis le début du défi, Luana déboula dans un couloir donna t sur les jardins et complètement désert, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au tournant, où elle se prit de plein fouet trois personnes venant d'un autre couloir. Elle sentit deux mains puissantes la stabiliser avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le cul. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle se retrouva face à Aragorn et les jumeaux d'Elrond, Elladan et Elrohir.

- Et bien, Luana, que se passe-t-il? La questionna le Rôdeur, qui sortait tout juste d'un entretien avec les deux Elfes et donc n'avait pas eu vent du pari.

- C'est rien, vous inquiétez pas. Je fais un peu d'exercice, avec en prime deux Hobbits aux basques.

- Je vous demande pardon?

Luana tendit l'oreille, et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait entendre, Merry et Pippin avaient perdu sa trace. Elle se tourna donc vers Elladan –ou Elrohir, elle ne savait pas trop –et s'apprêta à lui expliquer leur pari, quand une voix douce la devança.

- Maître Merry et Maître Pippin ont pour mission de capturer notre jeune amie, dit Arwen en arrivant à pas lents vers eux. S'ils échouent, ils devront porter une robe au diner de ce soir.

Ses frères et Aragorn sourirent en imaginant la scène cocasse que cela donnerait.

-En revanche, s'ils réussisse, Luana devra se plier aux exigences des deux Hobbits et devra par conséquent se présenter en robe ce soir.

Tous se tournèrent vers Luana. Soudain, cette dernière sentit la situation lui échapper. Les jumeaux lui sourirent, et l'un d'eux dit:

-Permettez, jeune Luana, que mon frère et moi …

- … nous joignions à vous. Enfin, aux Hobbits, compléta le deuxième.

_¡Mierda!_ Luana eut tout juste le temps de plonger par une des alcôves donnant à l'extérieure et échappa de justesse à la poigne des deux Elfes. Elle parvint à agripper la branche d'un arbre et s'y hisser.

- Vous trichez! S'écria-t-elle à l'intention des trois Elfes qui la regardaient ainsi perchée tel un petit singe.

- Il me semble que vous n'avez jamais précisé que nul ne pouvait apporter son aide aux Hobbits. Vous avez simplement spécifiez qu'ils devaient vous attraper, mais pas comment.

Luana faillit tomber de a branche. Jamais elle n'aurait crut que les Elfes, et surtout pas Arwen, pouvaient être fourbe à ce point. Mais c'était de sa faute, elle n'avait vraiment pas prévu le coup.

- Nous vous conseillions de courir, lui dit l'un des jumeaux avec un sourire désarmant.

Elle ne se le fit pas prier deux fois. Mais au lieu de descendre et de courir, elle escalada l'arbre jusqu'au toit.

Les deux Elfes l'y suivirent et la course poursuite se poursuivie sur les toits de Fondcombe. Merry et Pippin furent prévenu de leur nouvelle alliance avec Elladan et Elrohir par Arwen et Aragorn, et ils se mirent à suivre leurs mouvements de leur position.

Ils crurent un moment l'avoir coincée alors qu'ils arrivaient au bout du bâtiment. Les deux frères stoppèrent à bonne distance, persuadés qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin. Mais il en fallait plus que ça pour l'arrêter, et elle s'élança dans le vide. Elle atterrit souplement sur une terrasse un eu plus bas et s'enfonça sans plus attendre dans la pièce, la traversa et déboucha dans un nouveau couloir. C'était pas pour dire, mais là elle commençait sérieusement à fatiguer.

Il ne devait plus rester beaucoup de temps, alors pour les charrier tous, elle décida de finir sa course au point de départ et se dirigea vers la cours centrale.

Le seigneur Elrond rassemblait chacun des membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau afin de leur faire une annonce. Il avait déjà réussit à retrouver Boromir, Legolas et Gimli. Il lui manquait encore malheureusement tous les Hobbits, Aragorn, Gandalf et Luana. Luana, qui depuis le début du jour, avec la complicité de Meriadoc Brandebouc et Pérégrin Touque, mettait Fondcombe sans dessus dessous. Elrond soupira. Il trouvait tout cela terriblement puéril, mais cela ne faisait pas de mal, au contraire, cela aiguayait le domaine, assez bruyamment par ailleurs. Et puis, il le savait, sa propre fille y était aussi pour quelque chose.

Il mena l'Homme, l'Elfe et le Nain vers la cour principale, où, lui avait-on dit, il trouverait au moins Gandalf, Frodon et Sam. Alors qu'ils débouchaient sur la cour en question, une flèche blanche et noire leur passa devant à toute vitesse, manquant les renverser. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'en remettre que déjà, deux autres projectiles, plus petits et moins rapides, ne les bousculent en hurlant:

- Luana, on va t'avoir! Tu la mettras cette robe!

Mais Luana n'en avait cure; elle avait semé Elladan et Elrohir, et ce n'était certainement pas les deux Hobbits qui l'auraient à ce jeu là. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Aragorn et Arwen pénétrer à leur tour dans la cour, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne ferait quoique ce soit.

En passant devant Gandalf, Frodon, Sam et Bilbon, elle hurla:

- Gandalf, encore combien de temps?

- Plus que cinq minutes!

Cinq minutes? De quoi faire quelques tours d'arène en évitant Merry et Pippin.

Les trois Hobbits encouragèrent leurs deux congénères.

Mais elle eut une autre idée. Elle évita Merry qui arrivait de face, tandis que Pippin lui bloquait le passage par derrière. Elle bifurqua sur la droite, prit son élan et fonça droit vers le mur d'enceinte. Il devait bien y avoir entre deux mètre cinquante et trois mètres pour atteindre les créneaux. Luana prit une puissante impulsion, se jeta sur le mur, posa les pieds sur la pierre, et se propulsa vers le haut, saisit un des créneaux et remonta à la force des bras, sous les yeux ébahis des Hobbits qui se retrouvèrent au pied du mur. Elle se retourna et leur fit une superbe révérence.

- Messieurs les Hobbits, ou devrais-je plutôt dire mesdames, les nargua-t-elle.

Puis elle alla pour jouer les funambules sur la muraille, quand elle vit Elladan et Elrohir, eux aussi sur la muraille, arrivaient chacun d'un côté. Et au devant d'elle, s'étendait me vide, la vallée de Fondcombe. _¡Joder_! Elle était piégée!

Il ne lui restait plus que l'issu de derrière. Elle poussa sur ses jambes et exécuta un salto arrière, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait auparavant. Était ce le loup en elle qui influençait ses capacités?

Elle ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car déjà elle atterrissait derrière les deux Hobbits qui s'étaient tordu le cou pour voir son acrobatie, et n'avaient pas encore tilter qu'elle était dans leur dos. Elle se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres et … buta contre un buste large et puissant.

- Aragorn!

Elle voulut s'écarter, quand elle s'aperçut que le Rôdeur la tenait par le poignet. _¡Mierda!_ Et il ne la lâcha que juste avant que Merry et Pippin ne la plaquent au sol.

- Traître!

Elle était étendue sur le dos, deux Hobbits triomphant perchés sur son ventre, quand Elrond et le reste de la Communauté s'approcha.

- Bien, je crois que cette affaire est définitivement résolue, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Je le crois aussi, plaidant doucement Arwen.

- Et peut-on savoir de quoi il retourne? Questionna d'un air incrédule Boromir.

- Notre chère Nauro devra se présenter habillée d'une robe ce soir, déclara solennellement un des jumeaux, en sautant de la muraille.

- Toute cette mascarade juste pour une robe?

- Ho vous le macho-man, no comment, grommela Luana tandis qu'Aragorn l'aidai à se relever. On voit que c'est pas vous qui allez devoir vous la taper, cette robe. Et vous bande de traîtres, ne m'approcher pas! vociféra-telle aux fils d'Elrond et au Rôdeur, ne pouvant malgré tout pas retenir un sourire à moitié tordu.

- Nous voulions tellement vous voir, chère princesse Luana, avec une tenue qui vous ira à ravir, la taquina Merry.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Avouez que c'est juste pour les beaux yeux de dame Arwen que vous l'avez fait!

Aragorn, qui n'était pas spécialement visé par cette remarque, détourna le regard, cz qui allégea un peu la rage de Luana. Et puis, c'était aussi un peu de sa faute, elle avait trop présumé de sa force, et avait sous estimé les Hobbits, qui ont un on certains pour ce faire des alliés.


	13. Princesse de la Lune

**Bon dpuis le temps que je devais le marquer, Nauro signifie loup-garou en Quenya, comme ça vous comprendrez mieux cahque fois que je désigne Luana ainsi. Et si vous voulez une idée de son apparence sous sa forme de loup, cherchez une image des louveteaux dans princesse Mononoke, c'est à peu près comme ça que j'imagine sa forme primaire de louve.**

**Enfin, ce chapitre, je le dédit à Melior, dont j'exauce le veouu formulé dans une de ses reviews. Melior, savoure-le! ^^**

**(pour la robe, voir en bas de page)**

Reviews :

o nani-san o : j'espère bien, même si c'est plus pour moi que j'ai écrit ce chapitre. Pour Boromir, je sais plus trop, je verrais en temps voulu.

Idylla : bah oui,ils ont bien le droit de souffler un peu non ? ( même si la Luana passe pour la guignole de service, secondée par Merry et Pippin)

Eclipse 1995 : j'imagine bien la scène, MDR. Le coup du mp3, j'ai déjà une idée mais pour un autre passage. J'espère qu'il te plaira quand je le publierait plus tard. Et Boromir, bah c'est plus qu'incertain …

Fukan : je t'avais bien dit que tu allais être servie avec les jumeaux ^^. je crois que tu kiffes le surnom de Boromir non ? T'as vraiment pas l'air de pouvoir le piffer, le pauvre ! (même si le voir en robe doit être pliant!) Pour Legolas, tu seras servie dans ce chapitre...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13: Princesse de la Lune<p>

Elrond les rassembla afin de leur résumer les détails de leur quête et officialiser la naissance de la Communauté, mais il leur fut préciser qu'aucun serment ne les forcer à continuer l'aventure s'ils désiraient la quitter. Luana sentit son cœur se serrer, car elle ne savait ce qu'elle choisirait s'il lui était donné la possibilité de rentrer chez elle, continuerait-elle ou les abandonnerait-elle?

C'est sur ses pensées qu'elle retourna à sa chambre, où Arwen l'attendait. La Nauro soupira, car son calvaire aller commencer.

- Allons, ce ne sera pas si terrible que cela, la rassura l'Elfe. Et ce n'est que pour une soirée.

- Une soirée, quand c'est la première fois, peut paraître durer un siècle, bougonna Luana.

Elles pénétrèrent dans la chambre, l'une souriante, l'autre ronchonne. Mais la colère de Luana s'envola tout d'un coup, car sur le lit, reposait une robe d'une beauté … divine. Elle s'en approcha comme une somnambule, sous le regard bienveillant d'Arwen. La Nauro était envoûtée par le bleu profond du tissu, bleu comme le ciel d'une nuit d'été.

- C'est …c'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

- Elle est pour vous.

- Mais … mis c'est bien trop! Je …je ne peux pas porter une si belle robe, je …

- Elle a été taillée pour vous. Nos tailleuses ont veillé à la faire à votre image. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez la porter.

Luana, oubliant sa fierté de garçon manquait et le calvaire qu'elle avait imaginé en pensant à cette robe, elle se jeta au cou de l'Elfe et la serra dans ses bras. Arwen, d'abord surprise par cet élan d'affection, lui rendit son étreinte.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, murmura la Nauro en se reculant. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, vous et votre père avait veillé à ce que je ne manque de rien. Moi en retour, je brise un miroir, je ruine une chambre entière, et je fais des dégâts pas possibles dans la bibliothèque de votre père. Et vous m'offrait cette robe magnifique. Non, je ne pourrais jamais vous rendre tout ce que vous m'avez donnez. Je ne suis même pas une princesse ou un seigneur, ni même de votre monde.

L'Elfe se rapprocha et lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

- Peu importe qui vous êtes ou d'où vous venez. Et c'est nous qui vous sommes redevables. Vous avez mené jusqu'ici les Hobbits et l'Anneau qu'ils transportaient, et vous repartez bientôt dans le but de lutter contre l'ombre du Mordor. Rare sont les seigneurs qui ont étaient nos hôtes à avoir tant fait pour notre peuple et la Terre du Milieu. Moi-même vous suis reconnaissante pour mes frères.

La question de Luana dut se lire sur son visage, car l'Elfe sourit et y répondit:

- Notre mère a un jour été blessée par une flèche orquine. Ses souffrances furent grandes, et elle dut quitter la Terre du Milieu pour Valinor. Depuis, mes frères ont perdu une partie de leur joie de vivre, et mènent une vie d'errance en compagnie des Rôdeurs. Mais aujourd'hui, grâce à vous, ils ont put un instant oublier leur peine et retrouvé cette joie perdue. Et cela n'a pas de prix à mes yeux.

La Nauro se sentit soudain gênée, car on ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Elle ne voulait devoir rien à personne, et encore moins qu'on lui soit redevable.

- Ne dites pas ça, fit elle en baissant la baissant la tête et détournant le regard.

Arwen comprit sa gêne et changea donc de sujet.

- Et si vous enfiliez cette robe, proposa-t-elle avec malice, tout en couvrant le miroir afin qu'elle ne puisse se voir.

La robe était simple, sans manche, avec juste de fines brettelles de perles. Elle était près du corps au niveau du buste, et s'élargissait à partir des hanches. Un drapé plus foncé et bordait de fins assemblage de perles pendantes enroulait la silhouette, tandis qu'un voile à poser sur les bras la complétait.

Arwen la fit s'assoir, et tressa sa chevelure de neige à la mode des Elfes, lui passant sur le front un diadème d'argent qui lui enserrait la tête dans un ensemble complexe d'entrelacs et de motifs, sertit de perle bleues, et, au beau milieu du front, d'une gemme de pierre de lune. Elle lui passa aussi autour du cou un pendentif de toute beauté.

Luana n'aurait jamais crut que cela aurait été si agréable. Ça lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs, les moments où sa mère la coiffait et la bichonnait quand elle était petite, même si la douceur de l'Elfe n'avait rien de comparable.

- J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse, souffla-t-elle si doucement qu'un humain normal ne l'aurait pas entendu.

- C'est ce que vous êtes. Vous êtes la princesse Luana Naurofána., princesse des Nauror.

- Mais pour être princesse ou reine, il faut un peuple à protéger.

Il fallut un long moment pour que l'Elfe finisse de coiffer sa longue chevelure. Mais le résultat était … Luana n'aurait sut le dire, car elle ne s'était pas encore vue.

- Puis-je … me regarder dans la glace?

Arwen hésita un instant, la contemplant d'un regard qui ne laissait rien transparaître.

- Me faites-vous confiance? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Heu … oui.

- Alors ne cherchez pas à voir votre reflet pour le moment. J'aimerais que vous vous découvriez en même temps que nos invités.

Luana faillit refuser, mais comme s'il elle pouvait refuser quoique ce soit aux deux magnifiques yeux qui la scrutaient en attente d'une réponse. Elle inclina la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Maître Meriadoc et Maître Pérégrin se sont tous deux proposés pour vous escorter et vous tenir compagnie ce soir.

- Merry et Pippin?

Elle se voyait bien arriver dans la salle, deux Hobbits accrochés à elle.

- Oui, mais vous êtes libre de venir seule si vous le désirez.

- Oui, je crois que ça vaut mieux, sourit la Nauro en manquant de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux comme à son habitude, se retenant de justesse de ne pas le faire. Au fait, qui vous accompagne? Demanda-t-elle en pensant à Aragorn.

- Mon père.

- Et …

Allait-elle oser poser la question?

- Et … ?

- Aragorn sera-t-il là?

Arwen comprit qu'elle savait pour l'amour qui liait l'Homme et l'Elfe.

- Oui, il sera là, répondit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Luana se senti soudain coupable, et voulut lui remonter le moral.

- Vous savez, dans mon monde, ont dit que l'amour est plus fort que tout. Alors peu importe les obstacles, vous pourrez un jour vous aimer librement.

¡Mierda! Qu'est ce que c'était niais! Elle-même ne croyait pas à l'amour. Alors un amour entre deux êtres que tout opposé. Elle imaginait mal comment un mortel et une immortelle pouvait vivre ensemble. L'amour entre un humain et une Elfe ne devait pas être possible, ou alors terriblement difficile et douloureux. Non, elle n'aimerait pas se retrouver à leur place. De plus, elle avait crut comprendre que c'était un coup de foudre qui les avait frappé. Or, elle croyait encore moins au coup de foudre- car certes il frappe tout à coup, mais justement, il disparait aussi vite que la foudre.

- Croyez-vous? Demanda Arwen, amusée qu'une humaine apparemment peu expérimentée dans ce domaine et ayant vécu plus d'un millénaire de moins qu'elle essaye de la rassurer ainsi.

Soudain, son visage se fit préoccupé.

- Qu'est ce qui vous trouble ainsi

- Et bien … je n'ai jamais participé à ce genre d'évènement, et je doute de m'y tenir comme il faut, ni même de savoir m'y exprimer sans choquer qui que ce soit.

- Je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez à merveille. Peut être ne vous en êtes vous pas encore aperçut, mais vous vous exprimez de plus en plus comme une noble personne.

_¡Mierda!_ Non elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Elle n'aimait pas cette idée. Bientôt, elle allait parler comme une marquise, pouah! Mais d'un côté, cela n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise chose, et elle ne parlait pas comme ça avec tout le monde, cela dépendait des gens à qui elle s'adressait.

- Bien, je vous laisse à présent. Les cloches sonneront afin d'annoncer le début du repas. Nous nous y retrouverons.

Luana, par pur instinct, se pencha en avant, les deux mains rejointe sur ses genoux, et elle s'inclina ainsi devant l'Elfe, qui rit avant de sortir devant cette révérence quelque peu étrange.

Son instinct … était-ce la louve en elle qui lui inculquait les bonnes manières?

" Hého, je veux bien faire un effort pour paraître moins cruche, Naurofána, mais j'ai pas envie de devenir nunuche!" se dit-elle intérieurement à l'intention de sa part animale, même si cela pouvait paraître étrange qu'un loup prête de l'importance aux us et coutumes des humains ou des Elfes.

Se retrouvant seule, Luana eut toute les peines du monde à ne pas ôter le voile sur le miroir, où à aller dans la salle de bain. Et comme elle ne pouvait pas s'étaler sur le lit de peur de froisser sa robe ou de se décoiffer, elle resta debout.

" Ouais, génial! _¡Mierda! _C'est comme ça que j'ai l'air cruche! Et en plus, je deviens vraiment nunuche! _¡Joder!_" en tout cas, ça lui faisait du bien de jurer, car elle savait que les nunuches ne juraient pas comme des charretiers en en éprouvant du soulagement et un certain plaisir.

Elle se mit au balcon, observant le ciel s'obscurcir. La lune, qui avait commençait à décroitre, s'élevait au fur et à mesure, émettant une douce lueur. C'est alors que le tintement joyeux de cloches résonna à travers tout Fondcombe. Et que Luana se souvint qu'elle n'était jamais allée dans la grande salle où aurait mieux le banquet, et ne savait pas comment s'y rendre.

Elle sorti de sa chambre, espérant trouver quelqu'un qui l'y conduirait. Pourquoi avait elle refusait que Merry et Pippin l'escortent?

Les cloches s'étaient tut depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'elle reconnut au loin Glorfindel qui lui tournait le dos.

- Glorfindel, l'appela-t-elle en essayant de forcer l'allure pour le rejoindre, malgré sa robe qui n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas pratique.

L'Elfe se retourna, mais ce n'était pas Glorfindel. C'était Legolas. Alors qu'il se retournait, Luana passa devant une fenêtre, et un rayon de lune vint se braquer sur elle comme un projecteur. Elle n'en eut pas conscience, mais en cet instant, elle était… Legolas ne sut trouver les mots. Quand il avait reconnut sa voix, il ne s'était pas attendu à pareille apparition. Et pourtant, on eut dit une Elfe. Sa peau et ses cheveux de neige renvoyaient la clarté lunaire de telle façon qu'on aurait crut que c'était elle qui brillait de sa propre aura, à la façon des Elfes, et la robe tissé dans les voiles de la nuit qui la couvrait lui donnait un air surnaturel.

Le prince de Mirkwood resta un instant interdit. Cette humaine à l'apparence d'Elfe qui s'approchait de lui avec grâce était-elle réellement cette jeune fille qu'il avait vue pour la première fois vêtue de façon si étrange, un moignon à la place du bras? Ce loup ensanglanté qui avait tenté de les tuer, Aragorn, Glorfindel et lui? Cette jeune fille qui avait assisté au conseil d'Elrond, répondant ouvertement au seigneur Boromir avec un langage à en faire pâlir un Nain, et qui avait craché du sang en entendant le noir parler du Mordor? Cette même jeune fille, qui un peu plus tôt dans la journée, avait mit sans dessus dessous tout Imladris pour ne pas avoir à porter de robe, alors qu'elle était vêtue de façon plus provocante et plus étrange encore que la première fois?

C'était-il donc trompé à son sujet? Il avait entendu dire qu'elle venait d'un monde différent du leur. Était-elle donc une Princesse de la Lune tombée en Terre du Milieu?

- Ho, pardonnez-moi seigneur Legolas, je vous ai confondu avec Glorfindel, dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Il n'ya pas de mal, répondit-il, de plus en plus incrédule.

- Excusez moi, reprit-elle timidement, mais je ne sais pas où se trouve la grande salle, et je crains m'être perdue. Pourriez-vous m'aider, je vous pris?

Legolas sembla sidéré, et son masque de perfection se fissura quelque seconde, avant qu'il ne sa reprenne. Et il y avait de quoi, songeait-elle, en n'imaginant pas à quel point sa vision avait bouleversé l'Elfe. Elle croyait que c'était son langage nouvellement soutenu qui l'avait désarçonné, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais était loin de la vérité.

- Bien entendu, finit-il par lui dire avec un fin sourire en lui présentant son bras.

Ce fut à son tour de se retrouver figée. Que devait-elle faire? Passer son bras sous le sien, comme dans les films? Mais ça, c'était les trucs romantiques et compagnie! Mais maintenant qu'elle pouvait voir de près l'Elfe, elle vit à quel point il était magnifique.

Ses traits étaient d'une harmonie à couper le souffle, sa peau d'albâtre et ses cheveux d'or lui conféraient une aura surnaturelle, différente de celle des autres Elfes. Son visage était empreint d'une jeunesse et d'une naïveté qui contrastait avec l'expression de calme et de contrôle absolu qu'il arborait, avec l'expérience des siècles qu'il avait dut traverser. Il y avait aussi dans ses yeux bleus une note de nostalgie, de mélancolie triste mais apaisée. Il était grand, d'une carrure fine et bien proportionnée, qui ressortait à merveille. Il sentait bon le doux et enivrant parfum des sous-bois après la pluie.

On devinait sous cette apparence gracile une force, un peu comme la rivière qui s'écoule lentement, mais d'où peut surgir une crue dévastatrice.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, passa son bras sous le sien, et se laissa guider à travers les couloirs. Ils marchèrent lentement, calmement, dans un moment de plénitude et de calme absolu. Ils dirent mot, ils n'en avaient y pas besoin. Lorsqu'elle se tournait vers lui, il lui adressait un de ses doux sourires, un sourire lointain et réservé, et cela convenait parfaitement à Luana, elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se promener ainsi, accrochée au bras d'un homme, d'un Elfe en l'occurrence.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi en vue de la porte de la grande salle, et le murmure de nombreuses conversations leur parvinrent. Elle avait crut qu'il la quitterait là avant d'entrer seul, mais il ne la lâcha pas et continua naturellement. Quand ils franchirent les lourds battants de la porte, toutes les conversations cessèrent d'un coup, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, ébahis.

Luana se sentit brusquement ridicule et regretta une fois de plus de ne pas pouvoir se transformer en souris ou en autruche. Elle se raidit, et l'Elfe à ses côtés dut saisir son malaise, car il se penche et lui souffla à l'oreille:

- Vous êtes ravissante.

En effet, tous eurent un aperçut de la vision qui s'était offerte quelque minutes plus tôt à Legolas, et ce qu'ils virent suffit à les éblouir. Des murmures firent frissonner la foule des convives. Qui était donc cette Elfe au bras du prince de Mirkwood? D'où venait-elle? Aucun d'entre eux n'avait reconnut la jeune fille, ou plutôt la jeune Nauro si sauvage et turbulent, garçon manqué sur les bords, qui se soir se présentait à leurs yeux sous les traits d'une Princesse de la Lune, car ce fut ainsi que tous la surnommèrent: Aranellisil.

Legolas la conduisit jusqu'au bout de la salle, vers la longue table sur l'estrade, au milieu de laquelle siégeait fièrement Elrond dans un grand fauteuil de bois. Ce dernier, l'ayant reconnut lui adressa un signe de tête et de lui adresser un sourire, avant de se tourner vers sa fille assise à sa gauche, agréablement surpris par la métamorphose. Il y avait également Glorfindel à sa droite, puis venait tous les autres membres de la Communauté, qui les virent s'approcher avec étonnement. L'Elfe

Luana vit l'expression attentive d'Aragorn –assit juste à côté d'Arwen- virait à l'émerveillement quand à son tour il la reconnut. Boromir, subit le même changement, mais en plus éloquent, avec une pointe de surprise ahurie en plus, ce qui eu le don de la faire sourire plus encore. À sa droite et en bout de table, Gimli faillit s'étouffer avec le verre de vin qu'il était en train de boire.

Gandalf eut un petit rire amusé, et elle ne sut dire si c'était sa transformation ou la mine des Hobbits qui en était la cause. Car il fallait l'avouer, l'expression de Frodon et Sam valait le détour, et plus encore lorsque le Hobbit jardinier se mit à rougir violemment. Quant à Merry et Pippin, et bien … Luana ne put empêcher un rire claire et cristallin échapper, car ils portaient tous deux une robe. Merry avait eu droit à une robe elfique verte, et Pippin une jaune pâle. Eux aussi avaient eu droit à la coiffure elfique, avec diadème et tresses.

Mais ils ne prêtèrent même pas attention à son hilarité, car ils étaient trop abasourdis, et devinez pourquoi?

Toute cette attention tournée vers elle aurait fait rougir n'importe qui. Heureusement qu'elle en était incapable, sinon ses joues auraient prit feu, et elle aurait été plus rouge encore que Sam.

Legolas l'amena jusqu'à sa place, poussant la galanterie jusqu'à lui tirer sa chaise et l'aider à s'assoir avant de s'assoir à son tour. Ce genre d'attention l'aurait en temps normale mise en rogne, mais ça avait parfois du bon.

Elle se retrouva donc avec lui à sa droite et Boromir, qui la reluqua du coin de l'œil.

- Peut être ai-je eu tort de ne pas avoir demandé une robe à Poiredebeurré pour toi, plaisanta Aragorn en se penchant assez pour la voir.

- Ne plaisantez pas avec ça Aragorn, je vous en prie, répliqua-t-elle timidement et de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous le regard des deux hommes et du Nains, sans parler de ceux de tous les convives installés sur les tables devant eux. Elle avait l'impression d'être envoyée en première ligne.

Le Rôdeur fut surpris de la politesse avec laquelle elle avait parlé, et plus encore du manque de réaction de sa part quand Boromir admit qu'il la préférait ainsi vêtue.

Fort heureusement, au fil du temps et du vin qui coulait à flot et des mets raffinés qui les comblèrent de joie, l'atmosphère se fit plus détendue. Bien qu'elle avait toujours peur de passer pour une cruche avec ses manières de paysanne, qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec Boromir et qu'elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment lier conversation avec Legolas, elle parvint à apprécier cet instant.

Une fois le festin terminé, tous se rendirent dans la Salle du Feu.

Elle en profita pour rejoindre les Hobbits, discuter avec Bilbon qui avait fait son apparition, avec Gandalf, avec qui elle s'entendait de plus en plus, avec Aragorn, dont l'aide fut une fois de plus sollicité par le vieil Hobbit.

- Allons Dùnadan, vous ne pouvez me refuser quelques vers pour ma composition.

- Papy Bilbon, pourquoi appelles-tu Aragorn Dùnadan?

- Parce que c'est ce qu'il est, un _dun-adan_ en elfique, c'est-à-dire un homme de l'Ouest, un Numénorien.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez le grand père de Luana, plaisanta l'intéressé, mon cher papy Bilbon.

Merry et Pippin, que Luana ne cessa de charrier, la forcèrent à danser avec eux, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne sachent danser la danse des Elfes. La Nauro eut plus l'impression de faire une farandole avec deux garnements travestis en princesse que de sérieusement danser. Lorsque Frodon le leur fit remarquer, Luana lui promit de lui montrer ce que c'était de danser pour elle.

Puis vint le moment d'écouter le chant de chacun. Bilbon clama les vers que lui et Aragorn avaient assemblaient ensemble, Arwen envoûta tous les êtres présents de sa voix pure, et Luana, dénoncée par les Hobbits dut chanter sa chanson, _Hijo de la luna_. Elle le fit en espagnol, à la demande de Frodon, et dut la rechanter une fois de plus, pour son plus grand malheur, en langue commune, à la demande de tous, car aucun n'avait comprit le sens des paroles. Une fois qu'ils en eurent connaissance, tous s'accordèrent sur le fait que cette chanson avait dut être écrite pour elle, malgré ses protestations.

Puis les premiers rayons de l'aube pointèrent à l'horizon et la fête prit fin.

Tous avaient bien rit cette nuit là préférant ôter un bref instant le poids qui pesait sur leurs épaules, et s'en furent donc se coucher le cœur léger, loin de la peur et de l'obscurité.

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous voulez voir la robe de Luana, tapez sur google image: angel virtue wisdom, c'est la première image. (déolée j'ai pa réussit à mettre le lien)<strong>


	14. Apprentissage

**UN chapitre pas très long, mais je voulais consacrer un chapitre seulement àce qui va suivre. J'espères qu'il vous plaira!**

Reviews:

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn: Wow, quelle review! Bon par où commencer ^^? Je vais très bien, merci de demander, et toi comment vas-tu? Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, et voir que tu aime ma fic à ce point me donne envie de conquérir la lune (dans l'histoire) pour te satisfaire, et l'attachement que tu sembles porter à Luana m'éviteras sans doute de trop dévier ou de trop la martyriser lol. Pour la longueur des chapitres, le plus court fait 4 pages Word, le plus long 9 ou 10, et en moyenne ça tourne autour de 5, 6 ou 7 pages. mais je trouve qu'une histoire qui n'est pas détaillée ne permet pas d'entrer dans son monde. Et puis, ça donne un peu l'impression d'être dans un film XD. J'essaierai de faire d'autre trip dans le genre du pari, mais je ne promets rien. Enfin, pour Boromir, je préfère laisser la question de côté pour le moment et me concentrer dessus le moment venu, car sinon je m'éparpille dans mon travail et je perds parfois le fil. Tu verras le résultat ^^. Encore merci pour ta review et ton soutien.

Tite Elfe: merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes conseils, je dois avouer que ça m'a ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses. Pour les fautes, je tiens à m'excuser, mais quand j'écris, je ne fait vraiment pas attention, et encore moins quand je finit d'écrire le chapitre à deux heures du matin X( (mdr), mais je tâcherais à l'avenir de me relire un peu plus, car là j'ai honte pour certains trucs. Pour le premier chapitre, j'ai apporté quelques modifications, dis moi ce que tu en pense et s'il faut changer encore ou non. Pour le côté "trop", j'essaie de ne pas en faire trop justement, mais je ne parviens pas à la rendre moins parfaite, car je sais très bien que la perfection n'existe pas (à par peut être chez les Elfes, mais elle n'en est pas une). Merci pour le terme leucistisme, j'avoue que ça fait longtemps que j'avais cette idée en tête, mais le terme c'est un peu embrouillé dans mon esprit avec le temps. Et tu peux te rassurer, son côté un peu fofolle et garçon manqué n'a pas disparut, disons juste qu'Arwen a une mauvaise influence sur elle, et qu'elle voulait se montrer à la hauteur de la robe, et je ne compte pas transformer Legolas en neuneu amoureux, sinon ça perdrai tout son sens et son charme. Et je ne compte pas non plus faire aller les choses trop vite, car comme je l'ai écrit dans l'histoire, je ne crois pas au coup de foudre et à l'amour éclair. Tout va se dérouler tout doucement, avec juste des passages qui vont révéler l'un à l'autre une face qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas et qui va séduire l'autre. Tu as le temps avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent! Et Boromir, je vous laisse découvrir le destin que je lui réserve dans les chapitres à venir. Encore merci pour tes conseils et tes critiques très constructives, et saches que je trouve que tu es une Elfe remarquable et pas du tout chiante!

Eclipse1995: on verra pour la baffe, mais la scène de musique ne devrait plus tarder, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, et puis sache qu'avec Legolas, ce n'est qu'un début ^^

Fukan: non, ce n'est pas écrit à l'avance, c'est juste que l'écriture prends une grande place dans ma vie et que j'y consacre beaucoup de temps (et une grande partie de mes nuits ^^'). T'es franchement pas sympa avec "Boroboro", qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait le pauvre? Lol j'avoue que la discussion à propos d'Aragorn avec Eowyn est un truc à tester et voir ce qui en résulté. Désolée si tu t'attendais à autre chose, mais j'avais promis à Melior une vision de Luana en Princesse, et l'absence des jumeaux va trouver une raison dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop. J'essaierai de les faire reparaitre si possible.

Aliete : bonsoir à toi. Je sais que les personnages trop différents dès le départ, il n'y a que ça, mais je trouve super classe les cheveux et la peau blanche, alors j'ai pas put m'empêcher ^^, et puis ça suit avec son apparence de louve. Moi aussi je trouve bizarre qu'on ne parle jamais des Fougeron dans les fics, je l'aime pas, mais justement, on peut se défouler sur lui (si toi aussi t'en parles dans ta fic, je vais y jeter un œil:-) ) Hijo de la luna, j'ai pas put résister, il fallait que je lui trouve une place, c'est ma chanson préférée. Et puis, un peu de musique dans une fic, ça fait pas de mal. Tu vas comprendre pourquoi Merry et Pippin ont mit une robe, t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Elle va apprendre les bonnes manières, et se tenir correctement quand c'est exigé, mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure mdr. Après, je te laisse découvrir pour Boromir, mais je dois avouer que moi aussi je l'apprécie bien, et qu'il est pas si con que ça.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14: apprentissage<p>

- Hum, Éric, laisse-moi dormir, grogna-t-elle.

Pour la énième fois, elle se sentit doucement secouée. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait fait la fête jusqu'à l'aube, alors qu'on la laisse dormir, ¡Mierda! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne savait pas s'amuser que son frère était obligé de la réveiller. Voyant sans doute qu'elle ne voulait pas se lever, il alla tirer les rideaux, laissant entrer dans la chambre la lumière du soleil trop vive pour ses yeux endormis. De rage, elle lui envoya un oreiller à l'aveuglette, avant de se renfoncer dans les draps, d'où elle fut tirée aussi sec. Elle se roula en boule, la tête cachée entre les bras.

- J'ai bien eu raison de ne pas t'avoir réveillée au poney Fringant, vu la mauvaise volonté avec laquelle tu t'accroches au matelas.

Luana sursauta en entendant cette voix. Elle avait encore une fois crut être chez elle, pour finalement se réveiller à Fondcombe.

-Aragorn, pourquoi est ce qu'il faut que vous veniez comme ça dès le matin, grommela-t-elle en se laissant retombée dans les oreillers.

Le Rôdeur lui renvoya en pleine tête l'oreiller qu'elle lui avait lancé.

- Nous ne sommes plus le matin, rit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Il est déjà trois heures de l'après-midi.

- C'est ce que je dis, pourquoi vous me réveillez si tôt! _¡Mierda!,_ il était sept heures qu'en je me suis couchée, le temps que j'enlève la robe, que je me décoiffe… c'est bien beau de se faire belle, mais c'est chiant, se plaignit-elle en se redressant.

À peu près réveillée, elle l'examina vaguement, et s'aperçut qu'il avait renfilé ses vêtements de voyage, usés par le temps t les intempéries. En le voyant ainsi, Luana sentit son estomac se serrer, et une boule lui noua la gorge.

-On … on part plus tôt que prévu? demanda-t-elle, soudain anxieuse.

Comprenant son inquiétude, Aragorn lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

- Non. Le départ de la Communauté n'est que pour dans un mois, sois sans craintes. Tu as encore un peu de temps pour te préparer.

- Alors, pourquoi vous portez ces vieiles fringues? Vous ne supportez plus les vêtements elfiques? Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter pour se détendre.

- Je dois rejoindre Elladan et Elrohir. Ils sont partis hier après-midi afin de vérifier que la route du Sud soit sûre. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de nous lancer ainsi sur les routes sans précaution.

- C'est pour ça qu'ils n'étaient pas là au repas, souffla Luana, car leur absence, en plus de paraitre étrange, avait laissé un grand vide autour d'elle, qui s'était vite liée d'amitié avec eux. Dire qu'ils ont tout fait pour me faire porter une robe, et ils étaient même pas là, bougonna-t-elle en étant en réalité soulagée qu'ils ne l'aient pas vue ainsi.

Étrangement, la robe avait eu sur elle un effet plus qu'inattendu et l'avait presque rendue nunuche et maniérée. Elle avait veillé à ne rien faire ou dire qui aurait été décalé par rapport à sa tenue et au statut qu'elle avait à la soirée, mais _¡Madre de Dios!_, qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien d'en sortir! Mais elle était persuadée qu'il y avait plus que la tenue ou même une partie de Naurofána qui avait joué un rôle dans son changement brusque de comportement. Apparemment, la proximité et la perfection des Elfes avaient une mauvaise influence sur elle, et plus particulièrement Arwen, qui avait le don de transformer le loup en agneau. Et gommaient en partie son caractère trempé, ce qu'elle n'aimait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas!

Le Rôdeur l'observa bougonner et ruminer cette réflexion avec un sourire. Il avait été agréablement surpris par le petit miracle réalisé par Arwen et la métamorphose de Luana qui en résultait, mais il préférait la Nauro telle qu'elle était, naturelle et spontanée, avec son côté un peu bougon et garçon manqué.

- C'est dommage en effet, car ils ont manqué un spectacle de toute beauté, la nargua-t-il. Tu étais ravissante en robe.

- No comment! Et puis j'étais pas la seule en robe, répliqua-t-elle en repensant à deux Hobbits en particulier. Au fait, pourquoi Merry et Pippin étaient en robe eux aussi? Quand je leur ai demandé hier, ils m'ont envoyé paître. Ils ont gagné le pari pourtant.

Aragorn eut un soupir amusé à ce souvenir.

- Avec Elladan et Elrohir, nous avons estimé qu'ayant reçut notre aide, ils n'avaient pas tout fait. C'est pourquoi eux aussi ont dut subir leur gage.

- Bien fait pour eux, explosa-t-elle de rire. Mais alors, vous et les jumeaux vous auriez dut aussi en porter une pour les avoir aidé!

Ils rirent tous deux, imaginant le résultat que cela aurait donné. Ils imaginèrent aussi Frodon, Sam et Gandalf en robe, le mage avec la barbe tressée à la façon des elfes. Puis finalement, Aragorn se leva.

- Il est temps d'y aller, déclara-t-il enfin, la mine légèrement assombrie. De plus j'ai faillit oublier pourquoi je suis venu te réveiller. Gandalf te demande et t'attend dans la cour principale.

- Gandalf? Qu'est ce qu'il me veut?

Elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée que le mage la fasse quérir comme ça, surtout au lever du lit. Le Rôdeur sembla chercher ses mots, hésitait à le lui dire, puis il éluda:

- Il faut lui poser la question.

- C'est pas une réponse ça!

- Allez, habiles-toi.

Il allait sortir après l'avoir saluer une dernière fois, quand elle l'arrêta:

-Hé Aragorn! Faites gaffe à vous.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête, et partit.

Luana ne voulait pas le laisser partir come ça, comme un voleur. Elle avisa la commode où tous les vêtements avaient retrouvé leur place, attrapa à la va vite une tunique et un pantalon elfique, s'habilla, et sortit à la poursuite du Rôdeur. Elle marchait vite à travers les couloirs tout en tressant ses cheveux comme Arwen le lui avait appris.

Gandalf l'attendait dans la cour principale. Ça tombait bien, car c'était là que se trouvaient les écuries et l'entrée principale de Fondcombe.

-Luana!

Elle tourna la tête et vit à l'autre bout d'un couloir Merry et Pippin, qui s'approchaient d'elle d'un pas vif et joyeux. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle les revit avec leurs jolies robes, et éclata de rire au beau milieu du couloir, faisant se retourner plusieurs Elfes qui passaient par là. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et attendit que ses amis la rejoignent.

- Peut-on savoir ce qui nous vaut ce rire, demanda Merry d'un ton faussement vexé.

- Ho rien mes mignonnes, c'est juste que maintenant que je sais pourquoi vous vous étiez faite toutes belles pour hier soir, je me dis qu'il y a une justice.

- Ho alors toi…

Et ils lui coururent après. Ils atteignirent ainsi à destination. Malheureusement, Aragorn n'avait pas perdu de temps et était déjà en dehors des murs de la cité.

Gandalf, en grande discussion avec Elrond, laissa échapper un soupir indulgent en le voyant débouler dans la cour, essoufflés et hilares comme ils l'étaient.

- Luana, je commençais à me demander si Aragorn avait réussit à vous tirer de vos couettes.

- Désolée, mais j'ai rencontré ces deux là en chemin, répondit-elle, pas vraiment désolée, en désignant les deux Hobbits.

Elrond vint à leur rencontre et les salua rapidement.

- Gandalf ainsi que moi-même aimerions jauger vos capacités ainsi que les changements apporté par l'éveil de la louve qui est en vous.

- Hein? Et vous comptez faire quoi au juste? S'inquiéta-t-elle, se voyant déjà en bête de foire ou de laboratoire.

- Juger de votre force, votre rapidité, votre acuité visuelle et auditive …

- Nous serions enchantés de tester tout cela pour vous, intervint Pippin.

Tous les scrutèrent avec surprise, sauf Luana, qui ne put s'empêcher une nouvelle fois de pouffer de rire. Qu'est ce qu'ils lui préparaient?

- Et comment espérez vous vous y prendre, maître Hobbits? Interrogea le seigneur Elfe avec intérêt.

- Démonstration, dirent-ils tous deux en chœur.

- Luana, combien de tâches de rousseur y a-t-il sur le visage de Merry? Questionna Pippin.

- Hé, qui t'as dit de … s'insurgea l'intéressé.

- Chut, laissons la répondre et voir si sa vue est aussi bonne que celle d'un loup.

Les Hobbits s'étaient tenu assez éloignés d'elle, et de là où elle se trouvait et avec le soleil dorant la peau de Merry, il aurait été difficile de répondre.

- Il n'en a aucun.

- Gagné, tu as la vue d'un faucon! S'enthousiasma Pippin.

- Non, je vois nada d'ici, c'est juste que je me souviens pas en avoir vu sur lui.

Gandalf et Elrond poussèrent tou deux un profond soupir face à cette comédie, et ce n'était pas finit.

- Bon, test de l'odora maintenant. Qu'a mangé Pippin ce midi?

-Un ragoût?

- Bravo!

- C'est ce qu'il mange à tous les repas.

La situation était de plus en plus comique. Entre les Hobbits qui essayaient d'avoir l'air sérieux avec leurs tests et Luana qui était complètement dépitée face à ça, il y avait de quoi rigoler.

- Tout cela est bien beau, intervint Elrond, mais même si vos tests étaient positifs, nous ne saurions pas si cela était déjà comme cela avant la transformation, ou si au contraire cela n'a évolué depuis.

Les deux Hobbits se jetèrent un regard entendu, et s'approchèrent de la Nauro avec un air faussement concentré sur Gandalf et l'Elfe.

- Hé bien, nous avons par le passé put tester la force de Luana …

- Et nous pouvons dès à présent vérifiait si elle est devenue plus forte.

- Et comment? S'enquit l'intéressée, qui sentait le coup venir.

- Te rappelles-tu des marais de l'Eau-aux-Cousins?

- Ben ouais, je vous ai porté tour à tour sur le dos.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Justement, nous savons donc que tu es capable de porter un Hobbit …

- Alors nus allons voir si tu es capable d'en porter deux d'un coup!

Et ils se jetèrent sur elle. _¡Mierda!_ Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se dégager, mais avec un Hobbit suspendu à chaque bras, elle ne réussit qu'à s'étaler de tous son long dans la poussière, et Merry et Pippin en profitèrent pour s'assoir sur son dos d'un air triomphant.

- Nous pouvons donc conclure qu'elle n'est pas plus forte qu'avant, déclara Merry d'un air satisfait.

- Argh! Je peux plus respirer, s'époumonât-elle en s'étranglant de rire.

Finalement, Gandalf demanda aux Hobbits de la laisser se relever et les envoya voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient. Elrond les salua avant de prendre congés en la laissant aux mains du mage, qui devait à présent lui apprendre à gérer ses transformations.

Il l'emmena dans un jardin moins fréquenté, vérifia que personne ne traînait dans les environs, et lui dit:

- Bien, maintenant, appelez la louve qui est en vous et transformez-vous.

- Quoi come ça, en claquant des doigts? Je sais pas comment on fait moi.

- Souvenez-vous. Qu'avez-vous ressentit lors de votre première métamorphose?

Luana réfléchit un instant, mais justement, elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment. Mis à part la douleur, la brûlure du rayon de lune sur sa peau, il n'y avait rein eu d'autre. Ça s'était fait sans qu'elle n'en ait eu conscience, naturellement en quelque sorte. Elle essaya d'expliquer ça à Gandalf avec ses mots, de façon assez maladroite, se passant sans cesse les doits dans les cheveux en un geste embarrassé.

- Très bien, alors fermez les yeux, lui intima-t-il d'une voix calme et qui appelait à la confiance.

- Pourquoi, qu'est ce que vous allez faire?

- Vous aider à retrouver le mécanisme qui contrôle votre transformation.

Elle hésita. Se transformer? Elle en avait envie, son instinct lui soufflait de le faire, mais dans le fond, il restait un souvenir désagréable de la première fois, qui entachait son désir de recommencer. Et puis, elle ne savait pas ce que le mage allait faire, même si elle avait confiance en lui.

-Mais, je vais encore bousiller une autre paie de fringue, tenta-t-elle de justifier son hésitation.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Le seigneur Elrond a donné carte blanche et est prêt à faire ce qu'il faudra pour apporter sa contribution à votre entraînement. Il suffit juste d'une fois pour que vous appreniez et sachiez comment vous y prendre. Allons, fermez les yeux.

Avait-elle le choix? Elle respira un bon coup et s'exécuta. Elle ne le vit pas, mais Gandalf leva au devant de lui. En revanche, elle sentit quand il le lui posa sur le haut du crâne. Un courant chaud l'envahit, une nuée ardente. Chaud, trop chaud! Le pouvoir du mage gris la brûlait de l'intérieur.

Elle sentit son corps qui s'affaissa, du choc avec le sol dans ses genoux et ses mains, pourtant, tout cela semblait si lointain, externe. C'était comme si elle les ressentait, sans pour autant en saisir le sens. Elle était dans son corps, trop profond pour pouvoir percevoir ce qui l'entourait. Elle était noyait par la vague de pouvoir qui la submergeait et emplissait tout son être, la repoussant un peu plus loin dans la conscience, juste à la limite de l'inconscience. Arrivée à ce niveau, la brûlure du pouvoir était tell qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, tant elle avait mal. Son esprit se heurta à une paroi froide et translucide, derrière laquelle elle vit, à travers le tourbillon de feu qui la harcelait, une louve blanche immense qui, de l'autre côté, dans l'univers de l'inconscience, la regardait avec une expression de bienveillance mêlée d'impatience. Luana ouvrit la bouche, et parvint tant bien que mal à articuler dans un murmure de silence au milieu du vacarme:

- Naurofána.

Soudain, la louve se liquéfia, la paroi devint immatérielle, et Luana plongea tête la première dans le flot glacé et lumineux qu'était devenue la bête. Les brûlures qui consumaient son âme furent apaisées, un calme irréel la berça, et tout à coup, le torrent se déversa dans la conscience, et propulsa Luana à l'extérieur, la replaçant dans son corps, enveloppée par l'essence de la louve.

Elle sentit de nouveau son corps, et non plus juste son esprit. Son corps qui se tendit comme une corde. Un frisson frais lui parcourut la peau, un frisson de plaisir et d'excitation, lorsqu'une fourrure d'un blanc immaculé la recouvrit. Elle eut l'impression à son tour de fondre, que ses muscle n'étaient plus que de la pâte à modeler, que la volonté de Naurofána remodela, autour des os qui s'étaient brisés et ressoudés dans une explosion de bien être et de jouissance.

Gandalf avait assisté à la métamorphose de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur, et ce qu'il vit le fascina. La symbiose entre l'humaine et la louve s'était soudain libérée et accrut jusqu'à atteindre l'osmose, donnant naissance à un seul et même être, issu des deux être d'origine imbriquée l'un dans l'autre. Luana et Naurofána ne faisait plus qu'un sous cette forme.

Une immense louve blanche, dont le garrot atteignait celui d'un poney de taille moyenne et dont la longueur atteignait facilement les trois mètres de long du bout de la queue au museau. Luana, ou Naurofána, difficile à dire, avait les yeux fermés. Elle savoura cette sensation de force et d'invulnérabilité qui imprégnait chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle sentait le battement puissant de son cœur dans sa poitrine, le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines, le roulement de ses muscles au moindre mouvement. Puis elle souleva ses paupières et ouvrit ses sens au monde extérieur. Une myriade de sons et d'odeurs, de couleurs et de nuances lui sautèrent dessus. Il lui fallut un instant pour parvenir à se concentrer, et à focaliser son attention sur Gandalf.

Elle le découvrit sous un jour nouveau, et d'une façon étrange, comme si plusieurs images se superposaient. La première représentait Gandalf tel qu'elle l'avait déjà vu, avec certains détails qu'elle percevait avec une acuité nouvelle et redoutable; la seconde, était une lumière pure et vive, légèrement teintée de gris et irisée d'argent, reflet de son pouvoir; la troisième était une vue plus primaire, instinctive, car elle percevait chaque organe, le flux de son sang sous sa peau, points et réseau de chaleur qu'elle visualisait dans différentes teintes de rouge, de jaune et d'orange. I y avait aussi la mélodie qui résonnait en lui et s'élevait autour de lui: respiration, flux de sang et de pouvoir, battement de cœur…Et son parfum, fragrance ancienne, où trop d'odeurs se mélangeaient pour qu'elle puise toutes les identifier du premier coup. Il lui aurait fallut des siècles pour la disséquer, et l'excitation était trop grande pour qu'elle perde son temps à ce genre de chose. Elle était en train de vivre une expérience ahurissante, trop incroyable pour qu'elle puisse en évaluer l'étendu.

- comment vous sentez vous? Demanda Gandalf alors qu'elle s'étiré et jaugeait sa force et la puissance qu'elle sentait dans ses pattes.

- Mieux que jamais, résonna la voix de Luana, légèrement déformée, grondante et vibrante.

Puis elle s'élança, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, elle était déjà passée dans le jardin suivant, courant de toute la force de ses pattes, savourant le sentiment de liberté absolu que la vitesse et la puissance lui conférait, savourant chaque détail, son, odeur, couleur, qui lui parvenait. Nombreux furent ceux qui sursautèrent ou hurlèrent sur son passage, mais tous savaient qui elle était, et personne ne la dérangea, lui libérant le passage Personne, sauf Boromir, qui, dans un couloir, la vit surgir de nulle part et foncer droit sur lui. Il allait brandir son épée, agissant par instinct face à l'animal, mais Luana bondit par-dessus lui, l'effleurant à peine, et le fouetta d'un coup de queue qui l'envoya à terre. Le rire déformé qui sortit de sa gorge eut quelque chose d'étrangement glaçant, mais qui s'effaçait devant la bonne humeur qu'il exprimait.

Elle alla retrouver Frodon, Sam, Merry, Pippin et Bilbon, qui fumaient tranquillement de l'herbe à pipe dans un agréable petit jardin. Tous crurent mourir de peur quand elle poussa un puissant hurlement avant de sauter et d'apparaître juste sous leur nez. Puis tous vinrent la voir de plus près, touchèrent sa fourrure fraiche et douce, scrutèrent à l'intérieur des deux grands yeux dorés à la recherche d'une lueur qui leur prouvait qu'ils avaient bien à faire à leur amie.

Les plus jeunes Hobbits et elle allèrent dans la forêt qui bordait le domaine, et jusqu'au soir, l'écho de rire et de grondement joyeux résonnèrent à travers la vallée.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous en pensez quoi de sa métamorphose?<strong>


	15. Perte de contrôle

**Me revoilà! Je rtiens à vous prévenir, c'est un chapitre assez particulier... à vous de juger**

Reviews:

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn: tu me flatte trop, prends garde, je pourrais en devenir accro mdr. Sérieusement, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction, mais ça fait extrêmement plaisir. Je me suis bien amusée à décrire les "tests" des deux Hobbits, et ça m'a permit de faire de nouvelle blague, mais je tenais à faire quelque chose de spécial pour sa transformation, quelque chose de magique. Je sais, je suis pas sympa avec lui, mais c'est pour son bien (ça y est, je repasse pour une sadique ^^')

: t'inquiètes, tu la bien écrit :-) . Et puis même si tu te tromper ce n'est pas à moi de te blâmer, vu les bourdes que je laisse, et j'en suis désolée. J'essaie de publier le plus vite possible, malheureusement, je ne peux pas passer tout mon temps à écrire même si j'en rêve (d'autres obligations et une famille pas toujours très compréhensive face à mon besoin d'écrire digne d'une droguée) et malheureusement, les vacances se terminent, et le bac à préparer ne va pas faciliter les choses, désolée…

VegetaYouShoulveComeOver: heureuse que ça te plaise ^^. Mais quelle question exactement te posais-tu? Et pour ce qui est de la musique, il va falloir attendre encore un peu. Je ne cherche pas vraiment à rendre Aragorn spécialement drôle, juste à lui rendre un peu le sourire et éloigner de lui les soucis quand il est avec Luana, qu'il soit avec elle un peu comme le grand frère qu'elle à laissé derrière elle.

Tite Elfe: Oui, tu commentes à merveille, et je suis prête à tout pour que tu m'accorde encore des reviews comme celle-là. Les gros mots et sa manie de jurer en espagnole est un délire que je tenais à tout prix à introduire, sans savoir ce que ça donnerait, et je dois avouer que l'effet est plutôt bon. Pour Legolas, je ne peux rien te garantir, mais je ferais tout pour garder ce côté distant mais délicat et poli (ne t'inquiète pas, je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire). Tu es une vraie accro ma parole, je suis flattée, mais j'ai pas envie d'être considérée comme un dealer ou un trafiquant de drogue XD!T'inquiètes, je tient à garder l'image de mes clients pure de toutes souillures ;-p . Pour Boromir, t'inquiètes pas c'est passager, mais au début, le fait qu'ils ne se supportent pas, c'est voulut, et donc je lui en mets une bonne couche. Moi je l'aime bien, e sais qu'il est juste un peu paumé, trop facilement influençable par le pouvoir, un peu trop humain quoi… et pour le côté prédateur tu vas être servie, je te laisse découvrir. J'avais comprit, no souci. Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop les yaoï, ça dénature trop les personnages. Et tu me ferais un grand honneur de la dessiner si tu as le temps. J'avoue que ça m'intéresse bien de voir qu'elle vision du a d'elle.

Aliete : hé bien, je dois avouer que la première fois que tu as laissé une review, j'ai eu peur que le fait que Luana soit spéciale allait de dégoûter, et voir que finalement tu apprécie ma fic me fait extrêmement plaisir. Merci pour tes compliments. Mais crois moi, j'ai lu ta fic, et je trouve qu'Adèle n'est pas en reste non plus, et que tu n'as pas à être jalouse, crois moi !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15: perte de contrôle<p>

Fondcombe était réellement une place où la paix intérieure était de rigueur, et où tout y incité. Luana bénéficia de ses vertus pleinement, bien que ce bine être absolu et cette plénitude était surtout le fait de Naurofána, mais aussi de tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

Ses journées se déroulaient toujours de la même façon, rythmée par les mêmes horaires et les mêmes personnes, sans pour autant se ressembler.

Luana savait désormais se transformer à volonté, entrant en osmose avec la louve qui sommeillait en elle sans aucune intervention extérieure. En théorie, cela pouvait paraître difficile, mais en pratique, c'était une réelle partie de plaisir. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux, et de plonger au plus profond de son être, elle perdait alors pied, son corps n'était plus mut ni même supporter par aucune volonté, et s'effondrait. Pendant ce court laps de temps, Luana allait toujours plus loin, toujours plus profondément au fond de sa conscience, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la limite de l'inconscient. Là, elle se retrouvait face à Naurofána, qui toujours attendait sa venue, de l'autre côté de la barrière invisible qui séparait le royaume de la conscience, celui de Luana, de celui de l'inconscience, domaine de la louve. L'humaine n'avait plus qu'à appelait sa part animal, pour que la frontière entre les deux s'effondre, et que toutes deux fusionne, l'une recouvrant l'autre. Une fois cela fait, elles remontaient à la surface sous la forme d'une seule et unique volonté, un être nouveau. Le corps, qui n'était alors plus adapté à l'entité qui l'habitait et le contrôlé, changeait de forme, dans une explosion de sensation et de plaisir, et le corps de jeune fille laissé place à une louve blanche immense. Et tout cela se faisait en quelque secondes.

Tous les matins, Luana se levait à la même heure, petit-déjeunait avec ses amis, puis retournait à sa chambre, où elle se déshabillait complètement pour ne pas ruiner une énième tenue –même si Elrond lui avait donné toutes les vieilles fringues qui ne risquaient plus grand-chose –et se transformait. Elle allait ensuite retrouver Gandalf, qui, durant une heure, lui apprenait à maîtriser son corps et ses sens de loup. Puis elle retournait une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre, se retransformait et se rhabillait, comme si de rien n'était, puis rejoignait le Mage Gris dans la bibliothèque d'Elrond, que les Elfes avaient restauré après son passage sanglant une certaine nuit de pleine lune. Là, il la "briefait", comme elle se plaisait à le dire –il ne comprenait pas ce mot –et lui apprenait l'histoire de ce monde, lui montrait des cartes de la Terre du Milieu, lui parlait de chacune des espèces et des peuples qui la peuplaient, comme il le lui avait promis. La jeune Nauro était tout bonnement subjuguée par la connaissance du mage, ravie qu'il la partage avec elle. Après deux heures de "cours", qui passaient bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait crut tant ils étaient passionnants, elle avait quartier libre. Elle allait alors retrouver les Hobbits, avec qui elle passait le plus clair de ses après-midi et de ses soirées. La plupart du temps, Frodon, Sam, Merry, Pippin et elle allaient explorer les environs, même si ces expéditions finissaient le plus souvent en partie de cache-cache ou en loup –le jeu où il faut toucher les autres. Luana se transformait aussi relativement souvent avant de partir en promenade avec eux, profitant de ces instants pour perfectionner ses sens et son instinct. Au soir, ils rejoignaient Bilbon avec qui ils passaient la soirée.

* * *

><p>Elle venait tout juste de finir de se rhabiller. Ce jour là, Gandalf lui avait expliqué pourquoi elle voyait les choses, à travers ses yeux de loup, comme si plusieurs images, représentant chacune une facette différente de ce qu'elle regardait. La première était la vue "normale", celle de tous les êtres vivants, où seuls les détails externes apparaissaient. La seconde lui permettait de voir la magie qui habitait certaines personnes et certaines choses. Et la troisième, était la vue d'un prédateur, une vue instinctive, qui percevait que la vie, la chaleur, le sang. La Nauro avait frissonné à l'évocation de cette troisième vue, et elle aurait préféré ne pas l'avoir. Afin de les tester, Gandalf lui avait demandé d'analyser consciencieusement tous ceux qu'ils rencontraient. Généralement, seule la vision du flux magique variait: celle de Gandalf était argenté; celle des Elfes était dorée ou blanche, variant d'intensité en fonction des individus; celle des Hommes, des Nains et des Hobbits était tout bonnement inexistante. Sauf pour Frodon. Lorsqu'elle le vit et concentra ses sens sur lui, elle eut une terrible envie de fuir, et ne put s'empêcher de plaquer ses oreilles en arrière, laissant un pitoyable gémissement vibrer dans sa gorge. Frodon, ou plutôt l'Anneau qu'il portait, diffusait un voile de ténèbres malsain, et là où la lame de Morgul, le flux sanguin semblait gelé.<p>

Rien que d'y repenser en cet instant, elle éprouva à nouveau le même malaise. Vivement que ce foutu anneau soit détruis!

Elle sortit de sa chambre, et alla directement à la bibliothèque. Comme d'habitude, Gandalf était déjà là, assis à une table, attendant patiemment sa venue. Quand elle s'assit devant lui, il lui adressa un sourire.

- Prête pour un nouveau cours?

- Toujours! Fanfaronna-t-elle, avant de baisser un ton quand plusieurs paires d'yeux se rivèrent à elle. Qu'est ce que vous allez m'apprendre aujourd'hui?

- Nous allons parler de Sauron.

Enfin, elle allait enfin connaître l'Ennemie qu'ils allaient tous affronter.

L'exposé qu'il lui fit sur ce sujet fut tout bonnement époustouflant. Jamais elle n'aurait crut qu'un cours pouvait être aussi passionnant. Mais lorsqu'il lui parla de la nature même du seigneur de l'Anneau, disant qu'il s'agissait d'un Maia, elle le stoppa.

-C'est quoi un Maia?

- Les Maiar sont des divinités de rang inférieur. Ils sont au service des Valar, les quatorze divinités qui ont façonnaient ce monde.

D'un simple "briefing", ils passèrent brusquement à un cours sur la mythologie de la Terre du Milieu et de ce monde en général.

Une fois de plus, elle ne vit pas le temps passé. Tant et si bien que se furent les Hobbits qui vinrent la chercher, alors qu'elle devait les rejoindre. Ce fut dans un éclat de rire quand Merry et Pippin firent mine de la kidnapper qu'elle quitta Gandalf, qui les assista à cette comédie avec un sourire amusé sur le visage.

Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin l'entrainèrent dans la forêt, plusieurs paner à pique-nique dans les bras. Ils avaient repéré plusieurs jours plus tôt une petite cascade au centre d'une clairière, où ils s'étaient promis de revenir pour se faire un gueuleton digne de la Comté. Sam installait la table, pendant que les autres s'amusaient dans le bassin d'eau clair. Le poids de l'Anneau s'était fait plus lourd sur les épaules de Frodon, et l'inquiétude et le doute le rongeaient, si bien qu'il n'était déjà plus tout à fait le Hobbit d'autrefois, c'est pourquoi, les trois comparses de la bouffonnerie se firent un devoir d'égayer au mieux son séjour à Fondcombe en enchaînant les gags et les farces. Luana avait justement un plan en tête depuis le jour où ils avaient découvert la cascade, et elle jugea le moment venu de l'appliquer.

- Venez voir! S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle était penchée au-dessus de l'eau.

Merry, Pippin et Frodon se précipitèrent pourvoir ce qu'il y avait, se penchèrent à leur tour, mais ne virent rien dans l'eau cristalline.

- Qu'y a-t-il à voir? Demanda Frodon, perplexe.

- Deux étranges spécimens, répondit-elle en se plaçant discrètement derrière les deux cousins.

- Quels spécimens? Questionnèrent Merry et Pippin en se retournant.

- Deux Hobbits aquatiques!

Et elle les jeta à l'eau. Frodon et elle reculèrent juste à temps pour ne pas être éclaboussés par la gerbe d'eau que leur chute avait soulevée.

- Luana! Tu vas nous le payer! S'écrièrent-ils en tentant de l'arroser.

- Essayez donc de m'attraper! Il n'y a personnes pour vous aider ce coup-ci!

Frodon, plié de rire, dut se pousser pour laisser la place à deux Hobbits trempés et fou furieux. Sam, de là où il était, avait assisté à la scène, et rit à son tour en les voyant escalader les parois de la cascade. Luana arriva en haut bien avant eux, et elle alla se tapir dans des fourrés. Elle ôta tous les objets et vêtements qu'elle pouvait, sans pour autant chercher à se déshabiller complètement. Et quand Merry et Pippin arrivèrent à leur tour, elle se transforma. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de l'apercevoir, cachée derrière les feuilles, que déjà, l'immense louve blanche se jaillit devant avec un grondement terrifiant et ils se retrouvèrent acculés, piégés entre l'animal et la chute d'eau.

- Heu… on peut savoir à quoi tu joues? Demanda Pippin, inquiet.

- Tout à l'heure je vous ai poussé, maintenant je veux que vous plongiez vous-même.

Les deux Hobbits se jetèrent un regard incrédule.

- Plongez!

Et elle se jeta sur eux. Ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de sauter.

- Geronimo!

Alors qu'ils refaisaient surface, ils virent une énorme masse blanche leur tomber dessus, et une énorme vague causée par l'onde de choc les envoya sur la rive.

Merry et Pippin grognaient et rouspétaient, se plaignant de la stupidité et des blagues vaseuses d'une certaine Nauro, malheureusement pour eux, le sourire qui s'épanouissait sur leur visage les trahissait haut et fort. Frodon était croulé de rire, oubliant un peu les soucis qui le préoccupaient. Luana sortit de l'eau et s'approcha de lui.

- Ha non, éloignes toi! Tu sens le chien mouillé! S'écria-t-il.

- Si tu veux le chien, accepte les puces!

Et elle s'ébroua, l'arrosant au passage. Tous rirent de bon cœur, surtout elle, heureuse de pouvoir enfin voir Frodon sourire. Mais soudain, son rire mourut dans sa gorge, et son cadavre l'étrangla.

Sam. Sam, dans son hilarité, avait laissé tomber une bouteille, en voulant la ramasser, il s'était entaillé le doigt. Une perle rouge traça un fin chemin sur sa main, et alla tomber sur l'herbe de la clairière. Le silence se fit, brusque et pesant. ¡MIERDA!

Luana, non, Naurofána, fixait le rubis liquide qui s'écoulait de la plaie, immobile, chaque muscle douloureusement tendus, prêt à rompre s'ils n'étaient pas bientôt relâchés pour bondir en avant. Son estomac se contracta à cette vue et l'odeur métallique qui s'en dégageait lui chatouilla douloureusement les narines

Un grondement sourd fit vibrer sa gorge, les poils sur son dos se dressèrent, son pelage se gonfla au point de la faire paraître deux fois plus imposante qu'elle ne l'était. Les Hobbits furent soudains saisis de peur.

- Heu … Luana, est ce que ça va?

Pas de réponse. Luana n'en était pas capable. Cette peur, elle pouvait la sentir, fragrance suante et poisseuse qui rampa le long de sa peau, se déposa sur ses papilles et y laissa un goût merveilleux auquel elle n'avait jamais goûté auparavant, et qui éveilla en elle quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler: la faim. Une faim nouvelle, une faim terrible. Une faim sauvage, une faim sanguinaire, une faim primaire. Une faim qui réclamait du sang et la mort.

Un brouillard rouge recouvrit sa vision, un linceul qui voila les deux premières visions, celles de l'extérieur et de la magie, pour ne plus laisser place qu'à celle du prédateur. Horrifiée, Luana vit, non plus à travers ses yeux mes à travers ceux de Naurofána, l'image des Hobbits s'effacer. Ils n'étaient plus pour ces sens que des paquets de sang qui se mouvaient pour son plus grand plaisir; ils n'étaient plus que des ombres parcourues par un réseau aux teintes vives, dans lesquelles pulsait un cœur rouge et brûlant. Ils n'étaient plus que le parfum de la peur et du sang. Que le bruit de leurs sangs circulant dans chacune de leurs veines, s'infiltrant et se retirant de leur cœur à chaque pulsation et dispensant une chaleur brûlante à tout leurs êtres.

Cette chaleur, ce son, ce parfum, ce sang, cette vie, elle voulait non pas les sentir à travers ses yeux, ses oreilles et son nez. Elle les voulait pulsant dans sa bouche, lui coulant dans la gorge, se répandre dans tout son être. Elle les voulait pour elle seule. Elle voulait sentir cette chaleur et cette vie quitter le corps des Hobbits et venir se loger en elle.

Non, pas elle, pas Luana. Mais Naurofána, la louve seule voualit la mort et le sang des Hobbits. Et elle le désirait tant, le désir la rendait presque folle, se mua en une souffrance qui lui perça le ventre, lui noua les boyaux.

- NON! cria intérieurement luna.

L'union entre l'humaine et la louve vola en éclat, et Naurofána prit le dessus, Luana tout au fond de son corps, la plaqua contre la barrière de l'inconscience comme si elle cherchait à l'y faire rentrer de force. Luana sentit son âme ployer sous sa volonté. La louve avait désormais les pleins pouvoirs.

Ses pupilles se rétractèrent soudain, signe qui inquiéta les Hobbits plus encore que les babines retroussées et les crocs dévoilés.

- Luna, c'est pas drôle!

- Pippin, je ne crois pas que ce soit une blague.

Naurofána se ratatina sur elle-même, et bondit en avant, prête à les éviscérer, réclamant dans un hurlement effroyable le sang, la chair et les tripes de ces être insignifiants qui n'étaient là que pour combler la faim qui la tenaillait.

Les Hobbits hurlèrent d'effroi, ne pouvant que se protéger de leur bras, protection ô combien futile et pitoyable face aux crocs et aux griffes qui se précipitaient pour leur entailler la peau et les muscles jusqu'à l'os, répandre leur sang sur l'herbe verte de la clairière.

Une grande silhouette s'interposa entre eux et la bête, et une barrière de lumière la stoppa net dans sa course. La louve retomba sur ses pattes et revint à la charge, mais rien à faire, ils étaient à présent à l'abri sous un dôme de lumière.

Frodon, rouvrit les yeux, et vit, par-dessus ses bras et à travers la lumière, Gandalf, qui dressait son bâton au-devant lui.

- Écoutez ma voix Luana! Ce n'est pas vous qui souffrez de cette faim tenace, elle n'est pas la vôtre, mais celle de la louve en vous, libérez vous en! Naurofána, calmez cette hargne et cette faim, rendez lui son corps, retournez dans l'inconscience et le néant!

Mais ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet. Folle de rage, Naurofána se lança une dernière fois sur eux, échoua, et fit volte face, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

* * *

><p>Faim, douleur, folie. Ce n'était pas les siennes, et pourtant, c'était tout comme. C'était son corps qui en souffrait, sous l'influence de la louve. Elle courait, ses muscles pâtissaient eux aussi de la faim et la douleur qu'elle générait. La folie allait finir par lui faire perdre la raison. Naurofána pilotait son corps, concentrait tous ses sens dans une quête désespérée. Du sang, il lui fallait du sang, pour apaiser sa soif. Il lui fallait de la chaire, pour apaiser sa faim. Il lui fallait la chaleur d'un être vivant pour apaiser la morsure du froid qui l'habitait soudain. Il lui fallait la vie d'un autre, pour qu'elle se sente vivre. Il lui fallait à tout prix ce sacrifice.<p>

Sons, odeurs, tout était bon pour elle repérer sa prochaine proie. Il ne lui fallait que cela, une proie. Mais tous les animaux pouvaient sentir à des lieux à la ronde son aura de prédateur, son envie de massacre pure et simple, sa folie dévorante, et tous fuyaient devant la menace qu'elle représentait pour eux tous, car elle ne se contenterait pas d'une seule victime, il lui en fallait bien plus pour assouvir sa faim, beaucoup plus. Elle sillonna toute la vallée à la recherche d'un festin, mais rien, aussi passa-t-elle à la vallée suivante. Et ce ne fut qu'une fois là qu'elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherché si désespérément.

Un grizzli, dérangé par la rumeur affolée qui secouait toute la forêt, vint à sa rencontre et lui barra le passage. Il se dressa sur ses deux pattes arrière et la domina de toute sa hauteur et rugit de toute la puissance de ses poumons. Il faisait bien deux fois la taille de la louve. Naurofána se courba, fit le gros dos, gonflant son pelage autant qu'elle le put, retroussant les babines et montrant les crocs avec un grondement qui fit trembler toute la forêt.

Il y aurait de l'ours au menu.

L'ours attaqua le premier, et lui envoya sa grosse patte griffue dans les flancs. Naurofána esquiva et lui monta sur le dos, lui lacérant le cuir de ses griffes, lui déchirant la fourrure par poignée de ses crocs. L'ours poussa u rugissement de douleur, et tenta par tous les moyens de la décrocher. Il se laissa finalement tomber sur le dos, l'écrasant au passage, lui broyant plusieurs côtes, qui à leur tour lui percèrent les poumons et la rate. Il lui flanqua un coup de griffe qui l'envoya contre un rocher et lui dépeça un flanc entier, découvrant les côtes brisées et les muscles sectionnés. La douleur fut telle qu'elle accrut l'agressivité et la bestialité de la louve. Toute trace d'humanité l'avait quitté, car Luana, bien que toujours du côté de la conscience, n'avait plus la force de résister. Le goût de son propre sang vint attiser plus encore sa faim quand il remonta de ses organes explosés jusqu'à sa bouche.

Malgré la souffrance et la faiblesse qui la saisit soudain, elle se releva. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ici, face à une vulgaire peluche. Elle était Naurofána! Elle était un loup-garou!

Une vague de puissance l'envahit, et ses blessures, aussi profondes et mortelles furent-elles, se refermèrent à vue d'œil.

L'ours se redressa pour lui assener le coup de grâce avant qu'elle ne soit remise. Trop lent. Terriblement lent. Ses mouvements étaient lors et pesant, ils n'avaient que la puissance pour eux. Elle, elle avait la force et la rapidité.

Elle bondit et alla planter les crocs dans son cou. La peau et les poils étaient trop épais pour qu'elle puisse atteindre les artères ou la trachée. Elle desserra imperceptiblement les mâchoires, pour les refermer un peu plus profondément dans la chaire et la peau. L'odeur forte et musquée de l'ours lui brûlait les narines. Elle sentait et entendait, à quelques centimètres de ses crocs, la pulsation du sang dans les veines. Ce sang était à elle. Elle redesserra à nouveau les mâchoires et cette fois, les referma sur le cartilage de la trachée. Ses crocs percèrent les artères, et le liquide brûlant et enivrant tant désirait se répandit dans bouche, se déversa dans gorge, lui emplit le ventre, lui conféra une force nouvelle. Elle percevait la vie de l'ours, qui commençait à faiblir, le quitter peu à peu et passer à travers le sang dans son corps à elle. Un plaisir indescriptible, presque sexuel, la fit frissonner. Et enfin, l'ours mourut, s'effondrant de tout son long dans les feuilles mortes. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se servir!

Faim. La faim était enfin apaisée. Un poids énorme lui fut retiré, et elle put de nouveau respirer. Naurofána s'était retirée, épuisée, repue et bienheureuse, retournant dans son antre de l'inconscience. Luana retrouva sa place dans son corps meurtri par les coups et fatigué par le combat et la régénération instantanée. Elle avait mal, mais elle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas assister à la lutte entre les deux bêtes, perdue dans la douleur et la faim, écrasée par la volonté de la louve au point de se retrouver encastrée dans la barrière qui délimitait le conscient et l'inconscient. Elle était plongée dans un état second, à la fois consciente et inconsciente.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé à partir du moment où elle avait perdu le contrôle. Tout ce qu'elle savait en cet instant, c'était qu'elle était allongée, dans quelque chose de chaud et visqueux. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et découvrit qu'elle était allongée, complètement nue, dans une sorte de grotte, au mur suintant et empestant le sang. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et sortit, pour s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas dans une grotte qu'elle s'était réveillée une grotte, mais le cadavre éventré d'un énorme ours. Elle était couverte de sang, de reste de tripailles qui lui collaient la peau et les cheveux. Elle s'effondra, poussa un cri de détresse et d'affolement, se couvrant le corps de ses bras.

Et ce fut ce cri qui alerta le Mage Gris, qui était parti à sa recherche, sans parvenir à la dénicher pendant des heures. Quand il la découvrit, elle était prostrée, muette, les yeux grand ouverts, tremblante. Voyant qu'elle était nue, il défit son grand manteau gris et l'en recouvrit. en sentant ce contact, elle revint à la réalité et se pressa contre lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Je vous en prie! Scellez cette chose en moi! Je ne veux plus jamais qu'elle sorte!

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, pas trop trash?<strong>


	16. Doutes et résolutions

**Avis au fan de Boromir, enfin un passga elui est consacré (petit mais c'est déjà ça). De plus, en faisant des recherches sur le monde de Tolkien ,j'ai découvert qu'il y avait des loups-grous dans le _Silmarillion_, donc, mon idée d'introduire un lou-garou n'est pas si original que ça, désolée.**

Reviews:

Aliete: merci bien pout tout tes compliements. J'ai trouvé ce chapitre intéressant à écrire, car je me suis toujours demandé c que ressentait les animaux, et je m'intérrese à leur instinct prédateur. C'est vrai que les histoires où il n'y ni haut ni bas ne m'intéressent pas. je n'ai pas envie d'écrire si le personnage est parfait, s'il n'a besoins d'aucune épreuve, d'aucune remise en question. mais il e faut pas non plus que ce ne soit que des passages où il se dit que la vie et nulle ou autre, sin on je déprime encore plus. En revanche, lui faire subir des épreuves pour le voir grandir et évoluer, ça c'est un défi qui me teint en hameine et me donne envie de continuer. lorsque Luana sera "parfaite", je n'aurais plus envie de continuer cette fic, alors autant qu'elle ne le soit jamais ^^. Pour les dialogues, j'essaieraisd'en mettre un peu plu quand je jurerais ue c'est utile, mais là je voayis pas trop quoi lur faire dire, surtout qu'elle était la plupart du temps seule ou en train de lutter contre Naurofana.

Fukan: t'inquiètes pas, tu reviews quand tu veux, quand tu peux :) (mêm si ça fait toujours plaisir). Je sais, pas assez d'elfes,mais bon, Elladan et Elrohir sont sur les routes, Glorfindel aussi, Elrond a d'autre chats à fouetter et Arwen déprime parce qu'Aragron préfère aller faire mumuse avec ses frères que d'être avec elle (-je plaisante bien sûr). Ne t'inquiètes pas, sur ce chapitre je vais remonter un peu le niveau (pas de beaucoup mais bon...). Tu n'es pas la seule à trouver Aragorn attachant. J'essayes juste de le déridé un peu quand il est avec Luana, et surtout entre les murs de bien qu'il se détende un peu lui aussi ^^ . Je ne comptes pas non plus faire dans le gore, donc je ne tenterais pas de relever le défi, désolée XD, et je ne compte pas non plus martyriser des pauvres bêtes juste par sadisme (après, chacun ses goûts, perso je trouve "relaxants" les livres de Laurelle K Hamilton, alors ...). Le calme avant la tempête, je dirais pas ça? juste un moment de doute et de faiblesse. Juste avant le départ ( et oui, j'ai bientôt fini de vous bassiner avec Fondcombe) ça promet! lol

* * *

><p>Chapitre 16: doutes et résolutions<p>

Le soleil avait depuis longtemps cédait sa place dans le ciel à la lune lorsque Gandalf la ramena à Fondcombe. Elle était trop épuisée pour marcher, et sa course sous forme de louve l'avait menée trop loin pour qu'elle puisse supporter l'effort du retour. Nue sous la cape de Gandalf, elle s'appuyait de tout son poids sur le bras secourable qu'il lui tendait. Son corps était lourd, elle avait froid, elle se sentit nauséeuse et poisseuse, avec tout ce sang qui lui engluait les cheveux et enduisait son corps.

Elrond, inquiet de ne pas les voir revenir et prévenu par les Hobbits de ce qu'il s'était passé, avait envoyait une escorte à leur rencontre, qu'ils croisèrent à mi-chemin du domaine. Plusieurs Elfes portèrent Luana, qui s'endormit à moitié, mais se refusant à succomber au sommeil, de peur de laisser la voie libre à Naurofána et entra dans Fondcombe dans un état comateux. Elle fut immédiatement portée dans sa chambre, où Arwen s'occupa d'elle, la nettoya, l'habilla et la mit au lit, restant à ses côtés pour veiller sur elle. Après s'être assurée que la jeune fille ne risquait rien, elle alla chercher son père et Gandalf, qui attendaient à l'extérieur de pouvoir la voir.

Le Mage Gris avait expliqué au seigneur Elfe comment il avait sentit une vague de puissance, identique à celle ressentie une certaine nuit de pleine lune, ébranler la forêt, comment il l'avait suivit pour découvrir Luana sous sa forme de louve, luttant pour garder le contrôle devant les quelques gouttes de sang de Sam, avant d'être dominée par Naurofána, comment il s'était interposé quand elle avait bondit sur les Hobbits, prête à les dévorer, comment elle avait fuit, et comment il l'avait retrouvée, gisant amorphe et tremblante à côté de la carcasse éviscérée d'un ours immense. Il ne leur fut pas difficile de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, mais ils devaient en avoir le cœur net.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils la trouvèrent prostrée sur son lit. Cette vision leur rappela la première fois qu'ils lui avaient parlé, juste après qu'elle ce soit réveillée, découvrant la perte de son bras. Et tous deux craignaient qu'elle n'ait la même réaction que cette fois là. Mais au lieu de rester inerte comme ils s'y attendaient, elle se tourna vers eux et les devança:

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle, la voix brisée par la fatigue et la peur.

- Nous allions vous poser la même question.

Elle baissa les yeux, ne sachant plus quoi faire, quoi dire. Elrond s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle releva la tête et le regarda en face.

- De quoi vous souvenez vous?

- Du sang. On jouait, je m'étais transformée, et Sam s'est coupé le doigt. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je … j'ai eu envie de ce sang. J'ai eu faim, j'avais l'impression de devenir folle. Naurofána a prit le dessus. Je voyais rien, j'avais mal, et faim, c'est tou ce que je peux dire. Et puis … et puis, elle s'est calmée, et je me suis endormie. Quand je me suis réveillée, je … j'étais …

De grosses larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux, sa voix mourut, sa gorge nouée par les sanglots. C'avait été un véritable enfer, et elle avait l'impression d'y être encore, qu'il suffisait juste que Naurofána se réveille pour que tout recommence.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi est ce que ça a fait ça? J'avais jamais eu de problème en me transformant avant!

- Ce n'est pas un simple animal de compagnie que vous avez en vous, lui fit remarquer Gandalf. C'est une louve, elle obéit à ses instincts, à ses besoins. Elle a besoin de se nourrir, tout comme vous sous votre forme humaine. Elle a besoin de viande pour combler sa faim et rester en vie. Cela va faire près de deux semaines qu'elle s'est éveillée, et depuis, malgré toutes les fois où vous vous êtes liée à elle, pas une fois elle n'a pût assouvir sa faim grandissante. Elle vous prête son corps et ses sens sans rechigner, et n'a pas voulut vous alarmer, sachant que vous auriez prit peur. Elle a résisté autant que possible, mais il a suffit d'une goutte de sang pour réduire à néant ses efforts.

- Non, c'est faux! S'emporta Luana. Elle n'a rien dit en attendant que je lui fasse assez confiance pour la laisser faire! Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était prendre le contrôle!

Elle avait dit ce qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis son réveil dans la forêt. Elle avait profité que la louve dormait profondément du côté de l'inconscient pur réfléchir à tout ça? Depuis le début, depuis qu'elle était ici, elle avait influencé ses moindres faits et gestes, chacune des décisions qui l'ont mené jusqu'ici. Elle avait tout fait pour endormir sa confiance. Tout pour obtenir son corps, pour l'emprisonner dans l'inconscience te prendre sa place dans la conscience. Tout pour dominer.

Elle s'en était convaincue, malgré la petite voix de Naurofána, qui avait enfin rouvert les yeux et lui soufflait des mots tendre à l'âme, la suppliant de lui pardonner son moment de faiblesse, lui jurant qu'elle ne voulait que son bien. " _¡Calla te!_ Je ne veux plus t'entendre, maudite bête!" Elrond perçut le conflit intérieur qui lui crispait les traits. Il resserra l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur les doigts de la jeune fille, la forçant à revenir vers lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il, jeune Luana?

- C'est cette saleté, elle me parle dans ma tête, elle me dit qu'elle ne voulait pas ça, qu'elle ne me veut pas de mal! Comme si j'allais la croire!

- Peut être dit-elle vrai.

- Non, ce n'est qu'une bête! Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est le broyer! Elle est incapable de ressentir de l'affection pour qui que ce soit!

Elle la détestait. Elle haïssait cette partie d'elle, elle méprisait Naurofána, pour le plus grand malheur de la louve, qui percevait cette haine et la recevait de plein fouet.

- Naurofána n'est pas une bête comme vous le pensez, tenta de la raisonner Gandalf. Les loups originels éprouvent eux aussi des sentiments, elle plus que tout autre. Votre humanité l'influence, tout comme sa bestialité vous influence, et ce sans que vous vous soyez métamorphosée pour autant. L'homme et la bête son différents et pourtant si proches l'un de l'autre, à tel point que j'en viens parfois à ne plus savoir qui est la bête, soupira-t-il,

- Je ne veux pas le savoir! Tout ce que je veux, c'est ne plus la sentir en moi. _¡Mierda!_ Faites la sortir ou scellez-la à tout jamais. Je ne veux plus qu'elle me contrôle, je ne veux me lier à ce monstre! Dit-elle en éclatant à nouveau en sanglot.

Elrond la prit doucement dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer.

Elle était déboussolée, perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ni même ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'était même pas sûre que ce fût la bonne décision, mais elle avait fait son choix, et c'était la seule solution qu'elle voyait. Elle ne voulait plus être influencée, elle ne voulait plus qu'on l'empêche de penser aux choses qui étaient essentielles pour elle.

Le Maga Gris jeta un regard interrogateur au seigneur Elfe. S'il venait à faire cela, elle n'aurait plus aucun pouvoir, plus aucun atout dans l'aventure qui se profilait devant elle, et elle irait droit à la mort. Mais c'était son choix, ils ne pouvaient faire autrement que de le suivre. Elrond acquiesça en silence. Elle pouvait encore quitter la Communauté et rester à Fondcombe, jusqu'à ce qu'une solution soit trouvée pour la renvoyer chez elle.

Gandalf brandit son bâton au-dessus d'elle, et lorsqu'il lui en effleura le sommet du crâne, une douce lueur la recouvrit. Elle se crispa dans les bras d'Elrond, émit un faible gémissement, et s'évanouit. La lumière s'éteignit simultanément. Gandalf ramena vers lui son bâton, dégagea une mèche de cheveux blancs qui pendait sur le visage de la jeune fille derrière l'oreille, et souffla:

- Naurofána est désormais scellée. Elle ne pourra plus intervenir et apaiser vos craintes. Vous êtes seule à présent. Seule et vulnérable.

* * *

><p>Seule et vulnérable. Ses mots, elle ne les avait pas entendus. Mais le lendemain, se furent ces deux mots là qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Seule, elle l'était, dans sa chambre, perdue au fond de son lit, un grand vide au fond d'elle-même. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue en arrière, lors de son arrivée à Fondcombe, de se réveiller avec un bras en moins. Mais cette fois, ce vide était plus grand encore, car c'était elle qui avait décidé de s'amputer et ce n'était pas une partie de son corps qui avait disparut, mais une partie de son être; malgré tout le mal qu'elle pouvait penser de Naurofána, elle lui manquait déjà, lui faisait défaut. Elle avait besoin d'elle, et le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait pour la louve ne fut rien à côté de celui qu'elle avait à présent pour elle-même.<p>

Et vulnérable, vulnérable face aux doutes, aux craintes, au chagrin. Le chagrin, car à présent qu'elle se sentait seule, Éric lui manquait cruellement. Elle voulait revoir son frère, le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais, qu'elle resterait avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne veuille plus de cette sœur étouffante qui l'empêchait de vivre sa vie. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais était autre chose pour lui qu'un boulet. Il travaillait dur pour subvenir à leurs besoins, économisait pour pouvoir financer ses études à venir sans qu'elle n'ait à piocher dans son héritage ou à faire un prêt étudiant. Elle savait tout cela, et elle voulait retourner chez elle plus que jamais, pour changer les choses, pour ne plus être une source de problème, pour qu'il cesse de s'inquiéter pour elle, se demander sans cesse si elle était encore en vie, s'attendant chaque jour à recevoir la visite de policier ou un coup de téléphone pour lui annoncer qu'on avait retrouver son le connaissant, ce devait être le cauchemar dans lequel il s'était plongé depuis sa disparition, au lieu de tourner la page et commencer une nouvelle vie.

Elle voulait retourner dans son monde, revoir Samantha, reprendre les cours, recommencer les entraînements avec ses potes, recommencer la danse. Mais comment allait-elle leur expliquer sa disparition, son absence. Elle avait apprit bien plus sur elle ici en deux mois que là-bas en dix sept ans. Même le fait qu'elle soufrait non pas d'albinisme mais de leucistisme avait trouvé son explication dans ce monde. Mais elle n'était pas à sa place ici, et le rejet de Naurofána, c'était pour elle comme lâcher le seul point d'ancrage qui lui permettait de garder pied.

Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait là, pourquoi depuis le début elle avait suivit les quatre Hobbits, pourquoi elle avait prit tous ces risques, pourquoi elle s'était engagée dans une nouvelle quête qui n'avait aucune chance d'aboutir, dans laquelle elle allait y laisser la vie. Toutes ses certitudes, le sentiment de faire ce qui devait être fait, la promesse faite à Frodon de ne jamais le lâcher, tout ça n'avait plus aucun sens pour elle. Elle ne pouvait plus compter non plus sur la force de la louve et son pouvoir de régénération, et elle avait peur, peur de mourir dans ce monde.

Elle parvint à se lever tant bien que mal, le moral au plus bas. Naurofána l'avait protégée jusque là de ses peurs et ses doutes, mais elle avait refusé cette protection. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un monstre.

Un monstre. Gandalf et Elrond lui avaient certifié que tout se passerait bien. Ils s'étaient lourdement trompés. Eux qui semblaient si bien connaître les Nauror, ils …

Ils connaissaient les Nauror? Ils lui avaient pourtant dit qu'elle était la seule de son espèce. La seule, à ce moment précis. Sinon, comment Gandalf aurait-il sut comment l'aider à trouver le moyen de se transformer? Comment, lors de sa première transformation, aurait-il réussit à la contrôler et lui rendre son apparence humaine? Et comment aurait-il put sceller Naurofána? Comment se faisait-il qu'Elrond connaissait le nom de sa louve? Comment se faisait il qu'il existait un mot elfique pour désigner les loups-garous? Comment tout cela aurait-il put être possible, s'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré de loup-garou auparavant?

Non. Ils ne lui auraient quand même pas…

Luana regagna un peu de confiance en elle et de vitalité. Les doutes qu'elle avait sur elle-même furent soudain tournés vers les deux sages, et la colère naissante lui donna la force de chercher par elle-même les réponses à ses questions.

Elle s'habilla et sortit discrètement dans les couloirs. Le jour était à peine levé, et rares étaient ceux qui se promenaient à cet heure. Elle ne voulait croiser personne, ne pas avoir à lire la peur dans leur yeux à sa vue, aussi fut elle soulagée de trouver les couloirs déserts. Aussi discrètement que possible, elle prit le chemin de la bibliothèque.

* * *

><p>Gandalf et Elrond étaient tous deux dans le bureau du seigneur Elfe. Certains éclaireurs envoyés afin de s'assurer de la sûreté des routes qui partaient de Fondcombe étaient revenus cette nuit même. Les deux sages les avaient écoutés, prenant en note les informations recueillit lors de leurs voyages, et étaient en cet instant penchés sur bon nombre de carte, analysant tout ce qu'ils savaient, cherchant le meilleur chemin pour la Communauté.<p>

-Tant que nous ne serons pas fixer sur la route du Sud, commença Elrond en songeant à Elladan et Elrohir ainsi qu'à Aragorn, qu'il avait élevé comme, un de ses fils, nous ne pourrons pas …

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par le bruit assourdissant de la porte qui s'ouvrit tout grand, et dont le battant alla buter violemment contre une colonne de marbre.

- Vous m'avez menti! Fulmina Luana en entrant, haletante de rage.

Elle jeta sur le bureau, par-dessus les cartes, un énorme volume couvert de cuir. Sur la couverture usée, des lettres d'or à moitié effacées par le temps brillaient faiblement à la lueur du soleil: "_Histoire de la Terre du Milieu, Premier Âge_". Elrond ferma les yeux, car il redoutait cet instant depuis le début. Gandalf lui, resta de glace.

- Vous m'avez menti! Répéta-t-elle, de plus en plus furieuse. Je ne suis pas le premier loup-garou en Terre du Milieu, il y en a eu d'autres! Ils étaient au service de Sauron! _¡Mierda!_ Sauron en était un!

Le Maga Gris et le seigneur Elfe attendirent qu'elle se calme, mais, bien qu'elle ne criait plus, elle faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, un mauvais braqué sur eux. Elle avait l'air … d'un loup en cage. Puis, voyant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse, elle plaqua ses deux mains sur le bureau, comme si elle voualit le briser en deux, et hurla:

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit? Depuis le début vous me dites d'accepter ce que je suis, alors que je suis un monstre! ALORS QUE JE SUIS UNE CREATURE DE L'ENNEMI!

- Parce que vous n'êtes pas une créature de l'Ennemi, répondit calmement Gandalf. Sauron s'est certes présenté à une époque sous la forme d'un loup-garou, mais il n'en avait que la forme, et non l'essence. Quant à ceux qui se trouvaient sous ses ordres, ils n'étaient que des hommes possédés par un esprit maléfique. Ils n'avaient aucune personnalité, aucune conscience, ils n'étaient que des chiens enragés à la botte de Sauron.

- Parce que vous croyez que Naurofána n'est pas un esprit maléfique? Qu'elle n'a pas essayé de me posséder?

- En aucun cas la louve qui est en vous n'ai maléfique, intervint Elrond. De plus, elle est une louve originelle, de taille disproportionnée certes, mais elle n'a rien en commun avec les Loups du Mordor, les serviteurs de Sauron.

Quoiqu'elle dise, elle avait tord, comme de par hasard! _¡Mierda!_ Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils aient toujours réponse à tout! Ils l'exaspéraient à se croire si supérieurs à elle et à la considérer comme _una estupida_!

- Toute façon ça ne change rien, grogna-t-elle en tournant les talons. Elle est scellée et ne pourra plus rien faire!

- Il ne tient qu'à vous de la libérer, dit le Maga Gris. Il vous suffit pour cela de franchir à nouveau la frontière de l'inconscience.

Luana lui jeta un regard noir, avant de sortir en trombe.

Elle marcha à allure normale jusqu'au bout du couloir, mais une fois qu'ils ne purent plus la voir, elle se mit à courir. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à l'autre bout de la demeure d'Elrond, dans un petit jardin désert et isolé, aussi loin que possible des deux sages. Sages, l'étaient-ils vraiment? Bien sûr que oui, ils n'étaient pas des abrutis comme elle, ils supportaient ses sautes d'humeurs et ses crises depuis le début sans avoir haussé une seule fois le ton devant elle, sans avoir une seule fois menacé de représailles. Et elle, comme une conne qu'elle était, elle en profitait pour foutre sa merde, pour jouer les enfants gâtées et les emmerdeuses. Mais elle en avait marre de ce monde, marre de cette histoire. Marre!

Elle avait crut qu'avoir des réponses lui ferait du bien, d'avoir une once de piste, une parcelle de la vérité sur la raison de sa présence, sur ce qu'elle était réellement, mais au lieu de ça, les découvertes qu'elle avait faites, les révélations qu'ils lui avaient été faites avaient réduit à néants ses espoirs et la confiance qu'elle avait en elle-même, qu'elle avait placé dans certaines personnes.

Au loin, les cloches sonnant les douze coups de midi tintèrent. D'ordinaire, elle aurait été folle de joie de les entendre, et elle aurait couru jusqu'aux appartements de Bilbon, retrouver les Hobbits pour déjeuner avec eux. Mais avec la terreur qu'elle leur avait filé la veille, le fait qu'elle avait essayé de les tuer, de les dévorer, il était peut probable qu'ils veuillent d'elle à leur table, ou même qu'ils veuillent encore s'approcher d'elle à moins de cent mètre. Le simple fait de penser à avaler quoique ce soit, et la perte de leur amitié, lui noua l'estomac et lui donna la nausée.

La colère qui n'avait cessé d'enfler en elle explosa soudain.

- _¡Mierda!_

Elle se tourna et asséna un violent coup de pied à l'arbre le plus proche.

- _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA_!

Et à chaque exclamation, elle donnait un nouveau coup, plus puissant que le précédent. La douleur qui lui crispa les poings et lui parcourait les pieds la calma un peu. Essoufflée et peinant à retenir les lares, elle s'adossa à l'arbre qu'elle venait de martyriser, la tête baissée, le dos voûté.

- Êtes vous donc si déboussolée que vous ne pouvez plus que vous en prendre à un arbre sans défense?

Luana se redressa vivement, et ce qu'elle vit devant elle lui arracha une grimace de dégoût. Boromir s'approchait d'elle, son air si fière placardé sur on visage. La nouvelle avait dut le ravir, quand il avait apprit qu'en plus d'avoir tenté de tuer les Hobbits, Luana avait fait définitivement sceller la louve en elle. Il ne pouvait pas la sacquer, et c'était réciproque. Sans parler de toutes les fois où elle l'avait rabaissé en public La voir aussi pitoyable devait être un régal pour lui, surtout maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était parfaitement inoffensive. Ô, qu'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé le prendre comme punching-ball et lui faire ravaler son sourire orgueilleux!

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez?

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit une épée. Elle la fixa d'un air sceptique, puis le dévisagea comme d'un air méfiant.

- J'ai apprit pour la perte de votre bête, dit-il d'un ton qui ne cachait pas le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour la louve. Le seigneur Elrond m'a demandé de vous enseigner le maniement de l'épée.

- Et vous avez acceptée? S'étonna-t-elle, de plus en plus incrédule.

- Bien que je préfèrerais vous voir rester à Fondcombe habillée comme une femme le devrait, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous apprendre à vous battre, ou tout du moins à vous défendre. Là où nous allons, il y aura trop de danger pour que nous puissions sans cesse veiller sur vous.

Il lui parlait comme s'il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans. Voyant qu'elle ne daignait pas prendre l'arme, il la lui lança, et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de la rattraper.

- Avant que je ne vous apprenne quoique ce soit, voyons ce que vous valez avec une lame.

* * *

><p>Pour la énième fois, elle se retrouva désarmée, avant de finir à terre, l'épée de Boromir sous la gorge. Il la domina, et avec un sourire, il s'éloigna, se repositionna, attendant qu'elle se relève et attaque à nouveau. <em>¡Joder!<em> Elle en avait ras-le-cul de ce petit jeu à la _gilipollas_. Pourquoi Elrond lui avait-il envoyé ce _cabron_? Il voulait sa mort ou quoi?

Ave difficulté, elle se remit sur ses pieds. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, à force d'encaisser les coups. Le Gondorien ne cherchait pas à la blesser, mais la puissance qu'il mettait dans ses attaques, même infime fut-elle, était telle que lorsqu'elle parait, Luana ressentait le choc à travers tout son corps. Ses bras étaient lourds et tendus, plus lourds encore que l'épée qui pesait dans ses mains. Elle parvint tant bien que mal à la dresser devant elle, mais n'attaqua pas. Elle en avait marre de foncer tête baissée et de se retrouver le cul par terre! Elle voulait que ce soit lui qui lance l'assaut pour une fois. Comprenant ce qu'elle attendait, Boromir se jeta sur elle, et ne lui fit aucun cadeau. Elle réussit à esquiver, mais il lui asséna un cou avec le plat de l'épée dans les jambes, et elle chuta lourdement.

_-¡Mierda!_ J'en ai ras-le-cul, hurla-t-elle en jetant son épée. Je me barre.

Il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, mais avant qu'elle ne franchisse la palissade qui délimité le jardin, il lui dit:

- Comptez-vous donc fuir éternellement?

Elle s'arrêta, sans pour autant se retourner ou faire demi-tour.

- Où est donc passé la jeune fille qui a accompagné jusqu'ici les quatre Hobbits et le Rôdeur, au péril de sa vie?

- Cette fille ce 'était pas moi, c'était Naurofána.

- Non, ce n'est pas une louve qui m'a tenu tête lors du conseil. Vous êtes pitoyable à vous cacher ainsi derrière cette bête. Je vous préférais insolente et odieuse, car même si vous étiez insupportable, vous faisiez preuve de courage et de force!

Elle lui fit face. Ce n'était pas possible! Elle devait rêver! Était-ce elle qui se faisait des idées, ou était-il, à travers ces mots durs et cruels, en train d'essayer de lui remonter le moral? Apparemment, puisqu'il attendait une réaction de sa part.

Elle eu honte, en face à la pitié du Gondorien envers elle, le fait qu'il veuille lui venir en aide malgré les apparences, de telle sorte que l'honneur de chacun soit sauf, lui fit comprendre à quel point elle était tombé bas.

Mais ce que Boromir gardait secret, c'était qu'à travers la souffrance de la jeune fille, il voyait son impuissance et sa faiblesse. Elle été prête à abandonner le pouvoir qui lui était offert parce qu'elle le craignait, parce qu'il pourrait nuire à son entourage. Lui n'avait pas ce courage là. Et la voir aussi déprimée faisait croître son sentiment d'impuissance. En lui venant en aide, il espérait lui aussi gagner un peu de sa force et de son caractère. Face au découragement et à la mauvaise volonté qu'elle mettait pour se battre, il avait cru que tout cela n'avait servit à rien. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise et son soulagement quand il la vit revenir vers lui et ramasser son épée, tant et si bien qu'il déclara avec un sourire:

- Je crois qu'il est temps de commencer la leçon. Commençons par voir comment on tient une épée, plaisanta-t-il en venant se positionner à ses côtés et lui placer les mains correctement.

Elle avait était tout bonnement sidérée. Boromir, qu'elle croyait abject et lui avait attribué le titre de _cabron_ de l'année, c'était révélé sous un autre jour. À partir du moment où il lui avait remonté le moral et rendu l'envie de se battre, elle s'était sentie mieux, et il lui avait enseigné l'art de l'épée avec le sourire, malgré ses progrès pitoyables. À croire que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver la Luana qui lui faisait des crasses et le rabrouer à la moindre occasion. Le fou! Elle avait mal partout et la fatigue pesait lourd, mais au moins se sentait-elle un peu mieux. Elle allait retourner dans sa chambre, se laver et dormir, mais à peine eut elle ouvert sa porte qu'une armada de semi-hommes lui tomba dessus.

- Luana, où étais-tu encore passé? Nous avons passé la journée à te chercher! Pourquoi n'es tu pas venue petit-déjeuner, déjeuner, goûter, souper et dîner avec nous?

Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin étaient agglutinés autour d'elle. Elle fut tout d'abord ébranlée par cette avalanche de questions et de réprimande sur son absence. Ils ne s'étaient toute même pas inquiéter pour elle toute la journée?

- Mais … qu'est ce que vous faites là?

- Quelle question! Nous t'attendions pardi, s'exclama Merry.

- Mais … vous… je … j'ai faillit vous tuer hier, vous ne devriez pas … vous ne devriez pas être là à m'attendre!

Les Hobbits se consultèrent du regard, et Frodon s'avança.

- Gandalf nous a tout expliqué. Je suis désolé que tu aies dut sceller Naurofána. J'ai une dette envers toi, et moi non plus, je ne compte pas t'abandonner alors que tu as besoin de moi.

Luana resta pantoise, ahurie même. Alors … malgré tout, ils ne la haïssaient pas? Ils n'avaient pas peur d'elle? Elle leur était si reconnaissante, qu'à la surprise général, elle les serra tous dans ses bras et les embrasse tendrement sur le joue. Tous rougirent, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Bien, et si nous allions annoncer à ce cher papy Bilbon que nous t'avons retrouvé? Il doit commencer à croire que nous nous sommes faits mangés par un loup, plaisanta Pippin.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la chambre.

- Imbécile! Pesta Merry contre son cousin.

Mais le fait qu'ils essayaient d'en rigoler prouva définitivement à Luana qu'elle n'avait pas perdu leur confiance et leur amitié.

- Allons-y! Allons lui prouver que nous sommes tous entiers!

La joie étant revenue au sein du groupe, ils prirent le chemin pour se rendre dans les appartements du vieil Hobbit. En route, ils croisèrent Elrond, seul. Luana resta en arrière et demanda aux Hobbits de continuer sans elle, qu'elle les rejoindrait d'ici peu, et s'avança vers le seigneur Elfe.

- Seigneur Elrond! Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je me suis emportée.

- Vous êtes toute pardonnée, lui répondit-il, visiblement rassuré de la voir de nouveau rire avec les semi-hommes.

- Et merci, d'avoir demandé à Boromir de m'apprendre à manier une épée.

L'Elfe parut surpris, puis, avec un sourire entendu, il dit:

- Je n'ai pas le souvenir de lui avoir demandé cela.

Et il s'en alla, la laissant seule au beau milieu du couloir, digérant cette révélation.


	17. Retrouvailles, disputes et Hip-hop

**Et voilà, un chapitre dédicacé à Eclipse1995 et VegetaYouShoulveComeOver... Et surtout, dernier chapitre avant le départ, alorsavourer encore un peu laquiétude -même si Luana a un peu tout chamboulé ^^ - de Fondcombe.  
><strong>Reviews:

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn :Merci, mille fois merci pour tout tes compliments (arrêtes tu vasme faire rougir! huhuhu! mdr) Comme tu as put le découvrir dans le chapitre 16, Gandalf peut sceller Naurofana, désolée. Après, pour ce qui est de savoir si elle va l'accepter,il est encore trop tôt pour le dire ;p . Et oui, je ne veuxpas que tout le monde prend Boromir pour un _cabron_. Le problème, c'est que comme elle est née de mon imagination, c'est que dans le fond, moi aussi je suis sadique, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ~~, . Tout ce que tu me dis me réchauffe le coeur, c'estvraiment un pur bonheur de lire tes reviews, et ça a le mérite d'effacer mes doutes. Au contraire, si je suis démoralisée ou déprimée, j'écrirais encore plus, car écrire pour moi, c'est comme une drogue (dommage que peu de gens comprennent ça), et donc tu en aurais encore plus et plus vite!

Roselia001 : merci, ça fait plaisir. Tu veux la suite? Et bien la voici ^^

VegetaYouShoulveComeOver : Et oui, malheureusement, je ne peux plus passer mes jours et mes nuits à écrire, dommage, mais ne t'inquiète pas, dès que j'ai un peu de temps libres, je planche sur la suite, promis! Je vais essayer de poster au moins chapitrepar semaine si possible. Oui, ce passage avec Boromir, ça fait longtemps que j'essaie de lui trouver une place, et je suis assez satisfaite du résultat. Pour ce qui est de la relation Luana-Naurofana, je ne peux rien dire ^^. 

* * *

><p>Chapitre 17 : retrouvailles, disputes et Hip-Hop.<p>

Oui, elle avait retrouvait le sourire et l'envie de rire. Et pourtant, pourtant… ce sourire était par moment une façade. Car au fond elle, à la place qu'occupait Naurofána, les doutes avaient élu domiciles. Elle continuait à passer le plus clair de son temps avec les Hobbits, même si elle avait désormais deux heures par jour d'entraînement avec Boromir, et qu'Arwen veillait à ce qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de s'ennuyer, Luana recherchait de plus en plus la solitude. Il lui arrivait de disparaître pendant un moment. Généralement, ceux qui la cherchaient n'avaient qu'à lever le nez pour l'apercevoir, perchée sur une branche, les yeux tournés vers le ciel, le regard dans le vide, une expression triste sur le visage.

Elle s'isolait pour se retrouver seule avec ses pensées, ses souvenirs. Elle tentait de combler le vide en elle en se souvenant de son monde, en s'imaginant de retour là-bas. Elle s'imaginait bien écrire un livre là-dessus. Elle le ferait lire à son frère, qui lui dirait qu'elle avait trop d'imagination et que ce n'était pas en racontant des histoires pareils qu'elle parviendrait à se faire pardonner à Samantha, qui lui dirait qu'elle était folle à lier, et que c'était pour ça qu'elle l'adorait peut être à ses potes du crew, qui ne comprendraient strictement pas son trip. Et puis, pourquoi, se faire publier ? Ça ferait un malheur! Oui, sauf qu'il faudrait qu'elle change le nom de l'héroïne, pour ne pas révéler que cette histoire, ce n'était pas qu'une histoire, mais ce qui lui était arrivé, et donc passer pour une folle ou une mythomane. Et puis elle ne savait pas quand elle rentrerait. Si c'était là maintenant tout de suite, où au beau milieu de leur aventure, elle ne saurait pas ce la fin, s'ils avaient réussit ou échoué. Mais ça, elle ne voulait pas le savoir, pas pour l'instant, car si elle savait, elle quitterait à coup sûr la Communauté, et abandonner Frodon. Et donc rompre sa promesse.

Malgré la peur grandissante qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de quitter la quiétude et la sécurité de Fondcombe, elle avait décidé de ne pas revenir sur sa parole et ses choix : elle partirait coûte que coûte avec eux jusqu'au Mordor. Et ça, ce n'était pas Naurofána qui le lui avait soufflé à l'oreille, ni même qui l'avait décidé. C'était elle, et cette liberté de choix lui redonnait confiance en elle. Elle était capable de choisir ce qu'elle voulait faire, même si elle ne le désirait pas, et cela sans l'intervention de qui que ce soit, sans être influencée.

C'était un peu pour cela, pour garder sa liberté de penser et de faire ses propres choix qu'elle s'éloignait des Hobbits quelques temps. Elle adorait les semi-hommes, mais tout comme Naurofána, ils avaient sur elle le pouvoir de chasser ses craintes et d'embrumer son esprit d'un vent de gaité, ce qui lui faisait le plus grand bien. Malheureusement, il était parfois nécessaire de choisir le mal pour faire le bien. Car ces moments de solitude, elle en avait besoins même si elle en souffrait à chaque fois à l'idée de mourir, de ne jamais rentrer chez elle et revoir sa famille et ses amis, ils lui permettaient de réfléchir, de faire le point et de se persuader qu'elle ne se trompait pas, qu'elle valait quelque chose. Et à chaque fois, quand elle redescendait de sa branche, une nouvelle résolution s'ajoutaient aux précédentes, et allumait dans ses yeux une étincelle qui chassait un peu plus chaque jour ses doutes. Au fur et à mesures, elle n'aurait plus de Naurofána et le vide qu'elle avait laissé serait nettoyée des doutes et comblée.

Trois jours après que la louve fut scellée, aux alentour de onze heures du matin, Luana était à nouveau perchée dans un arbre, parfaitement dissimulée par le feuillage persistant. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle ferait si jamais elle ne pourrait pas rentrer chez elle. Ça lui faisait mal, très mal même, son cœur se serrait douloureusement à cette pensée, mais il fallait bien qu'elle y songe. Elle ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment à Fondcombe, car le domaine finirait lui aussi par subir l'exode des Elfes, dont lui avait parlé Gandalf. Elle trouvait ça triste de savoir qu'ils quittaient la Terre du Milieu pour les terres de Valinor, mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait y faire ? Rien. Et elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Alors, qu'aurait elle fait ? Dans le fond, c'était stupide, vu qu'elle n'avait quasiment aucune chance de sortir vivante de cette quête. _¡Mierda!_ Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle pense à des choses pareilles ?

- Les Hobbits veulent-ils vous voir à nouveau porter une robe pour que vous soyez ainsi perchée ?

Luana sursauta. Non, ce ne pouvait pas… elle baissa son regard au pied de l'arbre.

- Elladan! Elrohir!

Elle sauta de sa branche, atterrit juste devant eux et se jeta à leurs cous, pour leur grande surprise et leur plus grande joie.

- Vous aurait-on manqué à ce point, rit celui qu'elle commencer à reconnaître comme étant Elladan.

- Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point!

C'était idiot de sa part, mais terriblement vrai. Elle ne les avait rencontré qu'une fois, n'avait passé que quelques heures en leur présence, et pourtant, ces trois semaines passées sans les voir lui avaient parut longues. Ils avaient quelque chose que les autres Elfes n'avaient pas, une certaine légèreté qu'ils retrouvaient chaque fois qu'ils étaient avec elle.

Elle leur demanda de lui raconter leur voyage, ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu, tous les détails. Les deux frères rirent face à sa curiosité, mais ne lui dirent rien.

- Pourquoi ? gémit-elle comme une enfant à qui on venait de refuser une glace.

- Seul notre père sait ce que nous avons vu et entendu. C'est à lui de décider si ces informations doivent être partagées ou non.

- Dans ce cas c'est mort, bouda-t-elle en faisant une moue exagérée. Gandalf et lui ne sortent de son bureau que tous les trente-six du mois, et ce qui entre n'en ressort jamais.

- Dans ce cas, nous ne reverrons jamais notre cher ami Aragorn, dit un ton dramatique Elrohir.

- Quoi ? Aragorn est rentré lui aussi ?

- Bien sûr, nous avons fait la route ensemble. Nous l'avons quitté dans le bureau de notre père, car il devait s'entretenir en privé avec lui.

- Mais ils doivent avoir finit à présent.

- Où il est ? où est Aragorn ?

À sautiller dans tous les sens en réclamant après Aragorn, elle devait avoir l'air d'une gamine de six ans à qui on venait d'annoncer qu'on avait caché un cadeau pour elle.

- Il doit être avec notre sœur, répondit Elladan avec un sourire.

L'excitation de Luana tomba d'un cran. C'est vrai qu'après cette absence, il était normal qu'il veuille voir celle qu'il aime Elle ne voulait pas se taper l'incruste dans ce moment d'intimité et déranger les tourtereaux même si elle aurait bien aimé les entendre roucouler tous les deux, et cela lui coûtait d'attendre pour revoir son rodeur préféré.

Elle ne s'en était pas aperçut durant ces trois semaines, mais il lui avait cruellement manqué. Étrangement, son absence lui avait pesait, et au contraire, son retour lui avait soudain ôtait ce poids, presque autant que le souvenir d'Éric, presque autant que si c'était son frère qu'elle avait retrouvé. Peut être parce que, malgré le fait qu'il ait l'âge d'être son père, elle le considérait comme son grand frère. Luana se sentit coupable à cette pensée. Le souvenir d'Éric était encore vif dans sa mémoire, et elle avait l'impression de le trahir en l'effaçant peu à peu, le remplaçant par un autre.

Les jumeaux durent interpréter sa mine sombre comme étant de la déception. Ils allaient ouvrirent la bouche quand les cloches de midi tintèrent. Tous deux eurent un grand sourire.

- Finalement non, déclara abruptement Elrohir. Peut être a-t-il déjà retrouvé notre sœur, peut être la retrouvera-t-il plus tard, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'en cet instant, il doit être en route pour les appartements de ce cher papy Bilbon.

- Quoi ?

- Notre cher Dùnadan lui a promit de déjeuner avec lui et les jeunes Hobbits.

- _Yupi_!

Luana allait partir en courant, mais elle était tellement contente de les revoir, qu'elle revint sur ses pas et les embrassa tous les deux sur la joue. Elle avait cette manie en ce moment, et elle remerciait tout le monde par une embrassade. Les jumeaux plus surpris encore que lorsqu'elle les avait serrés dans ses bras, la regardèrent s'éloigner au pas de course avec un sourire attendri. Avec ce que leur père leur avait raconté, à Aragorn et eux, ils avaient craint de la retrouver amorphe et triste. Apparemment, il en fallait plus pour la déstabiliser, et un rien suffisait à lui rendre le sourire.

Aragorn et Bilbon marchaient tous les deux tranquillement dans le couloir, parlant de tout et de rien, ou plutôt, Bilbon essayant de lui tirer les vers du nez, en direction des appartements du Hobbit. Les semi-hommes avaient prit l'habitude de s'y retrouver pour déjeuner en privé, en compagnie de la jeune Nauro. Non, d'après Gandalf et Elrond, elle n'était plus une Nauro, en partie, car elle avait rejeté sa part de louve après avoir perdu le contrôle et faillit tuer ses amis.

Aragorn soupira. Il craignait l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver la jeune fille. Elle enchaînait ces derniers temps les révélations et les coups durs, et il craignait pour son moral. Bilbon l'avait mit au courant de sa manie à s'isoler, à rester seule dans son coin. Il doutait même qu'elle les suivrait dans leur quête pour détruire l'Anneau. D'après ce qu'il avait crut comprendre, elle n'avait pourtant pas l'intention d'abandonner, et cela l'inquiétait plus que tout. Quand elle avait déclaré lors du conseil d'Elrond qu'elle les accompagnerait, cela ne l'avait pas inquiété, car après tout, elle avait la puissance et la capacité de régénération d'un loup-garou. Il pensait qu'à son retour, après ces trois semaines, il la retrouverait en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Mais à présent, qu'était-elle ? Une jeune fille vulnérable, encore une enfant, perdue dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien, lancée dans une quête où elle risquait de perdre la vie. Et pas très habile avec une épée, selon les dires de Boromir. Et la connaissant, elle ferait en sorte de ne pas être une gêne pour les autres. En somme, elle courait à la mort. Et il ne pouvait supporter cette simple idée. Il fallait qu'il la voie, qu'il lui parle, qu'il la dissuade de participer à cette aventure.

- ARAGORN!

Un boule de neige géante le frappa de plein fouet, au point qu'il en perde l'équilibre et se retrouve le cul par terre. Luana, morte de rire, roula sur le côté pour le laisser respirer.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle tout en riant. Je vous croyez plus costaud que ça!

- Je le suis, mais même une statue de marbre ne pourrait te résister.

Tous trois rirent de bon cœur. Aragorn fut rassuré en la voyant rire ainsi, et il sentit une grande tendresse pour elle en voyant sa joie en apprenant son retour. Mais quand elle l'aida à se relever, il remarqua au fond de ses yeux de lune l'absence de leur éclat habituel. L'éclat de l'argent s'était terni, sans doute à force d'être éroder par les larmes, et un grand vide prenait place dans l'abysse des pupilles.

Finalement, ils rejoignirent la chambre du Hobbit. Aragorn, ne dut plus faire face à Bilbon seul, car Luana s'était jointe à lui, et tous deux le harcelaient de questions. Il les éluda avec le sourire et des énigmes, ce qui eut le don de les exaspérer.

- Hé bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt! J'ai crut un instant que vous aviez emmené mon cher oncle dans une nouvelle aventure, plaisanta Frodon quand ils entrèrent.

Sam, Merry, Pippin et lui étaient installés autour de la table, tous devant un verre de vin elfique.

- C'est gentil de nous avoir attendus! ironisa Luana.

- Nous avions le gosier sec à force de vous attendre, douce Luana, répliqua Merry avant de replonger dans son verre.

Tous s'attablèrent, et le déjeuner fut joyeux, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette chambre. Il y avait de la nourriture à profusion, fruits, légumes, viandes et de toutes sortes pour l'entrée, essentielle dans un repas typiquement hobbit. Pourtant, le Rôdeur remarque que Luana ne prit que des légumes, chose qui n'était pas ordinaire. Ce fut lorsque Sam apporta son fameux ragoût que ses doutes furent confirmés, car le cuisinier fit exprès de ne pas servir de viande à la jeune fille.

- Luana, pourquoi ne manges-tu pas de viande ?

Elle était en train de boire, et s'étrangla avec son vin, crachotant pour essayer de reprendre sa respiration. Il lui tapota le dos pour l'aider, mais son expression et la façon dont il la scrutait laissaient entendre qu'il attendait une réponse. Voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas répondre, Bilbon le fit à sa place :

- Notre jeune amie s'est mise en tête de devenir végétarienne. Si ce n'est pas du gâchis!

- Papy! le rabroua-t-elle, à la fois gênée et énervée.

- Un ragoût sans viande, intervint Sam d'un air désappointé, c'est comme une pipe sans herbe à pipe.

- _¡Mierda!_ Vous avez finit tous ? Je ne veux pas de viande, je n'en veux pas, point! Et vous devriez être content, ça vous en fait plus!

- Mais pourquoi cette soudaine aversion pour la viande ? insista Aragorn.

Luana, dans les nombreuse résolutions qu'elle avait prit, avait décidait de ne plus se laisser abattre et de rester droite en toute circonstances. Résolution quasi impossible à tenir, mais elle ne comptait pas y contrevenir dès le début.

- Bouffer un ours entier et se réveiller dans sa carcasse pourrissante et dégoulinante de sang m'a dégoûté de la viande, c'est tout, dit elle sur le ton de la conversation, alors que ce simple souvenir lui retournait les tripes et lui donnait envie de vomir.

Aragorn et les autres, eux aussi refroidis par l'image qu'ils se faisaient de la scène, décidèrent de clore le sujet. Malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait pour le dissimuler, il sentit son malaise, et décida de s'entretenir avec elle le plus tôt possible.

Alors qu'ils digéraient tout en discutant, un Elfe vint les chercher. Le seigneur Elrond souhaitait réunir tous les membres de la Communauté dans son bureau. Quand ils arrivèrent, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir et bien entendu Gandalf, étaient déjà présents. Une fois que tous furent là, Elrond prit la parole :

- Amis de la Communauté de l'Anneau, le chemin que vous emprunterez a été choisi. Dans une semaine, le Porteur de l'Anneau prendra la Route de Sud.

Cette annonce était abrupte, et tous se tendirent, en particulier les Hobbits et Luana. La tension qui la parcourut était elle qu'elle en trembla.

_¡Mierda!_ Une semaine. Une semaine avant de quitter la sécurité de Fondcombe. Il lui restait une semaine à vivre, ou tout du moins une semaine où elle était sûre de vivre. À partir du moment où elle aurait passé les murs de la demeure d'Elrond, ces chances de survie chuteraient à chaque pas.

Réflexe stupide de lycéenne, elle essaya d'établir la fonction exponentielle qui pouvait traduire l'évolution de son espérance de vie. Elle visualisa une courbe qui pouvait représenter cette évolution : quand x0, la courbe est constante et positive, asymptote à y=100 quand x appartient à l'intervalle ]0;1[ , la courbe est décroissante et positive quand x tend vers 2, la limite est égale à -∞. Puis elle calcula de façon approximative –et sans fondement –la probabilité qu'elle s'en sorte vivante, à peu près 1x10 ̄ 6, soit 0,000001, soit 1/1000000. Luana se gifla mentalement et secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. « _¡Joder!_ T'as rien d'autre à foutre qu'à penser mathématique ? » songea-t-elle. C'était un réflexe stupide, mais le fait de penser aux cours lui donnait l'impression de maîtriser la situation.

- Laissez-moi vous rappeler qu'aucun serment ne vous lie, et que vous êtes libres de quitter la Communauté en chemin, mais aussi dès maintenant.

« Ne me tentez pas! » supplia-t-elle mentalement. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller en Mordor, mais elle voulait y aller (avoir envie et vouloir sont deux choses différentes vive la philo ^^). Elle l'avait promit à Frodon.

- Déloyal est qui dirait adieu quand la route s'assombrit.

- Peut être Gimli, mais que ne jure pas de marcher dans les ténèbres qui n'avu la tombée de nuit.

Tous se jetèrent des coups d'œil en coin, mais aucun ne renonça.

Aragorn n'avait pas lâché du regard Luana, et avait suivit à travers ses expressions le fil de ses pensées, quoiqu'un peu confusément, et il s'attendait à ce qu'elle décide de rester à Fondcombe. Mais il n'en fut rien, et le Rôdeur fut partagé entre le regret d'avoir souhaité la qu'elle reste ne retrait, et la culpabilité de ne rien faire pour la dissuader de les suivre. Elle allait droit à la mort, et il n'avait pas le courage de l'en empêcher. Il fallait qu'il lui parle en sortant. Mais il n'était pas le seul à se faire cette réflexion.

- Est-il prudent que Luana nous accompagne ? avança Boromir.

Luana se retourna brusquement vers lui, outrée, et lui balança un regard noir qui ébranla le Gondorien.

- Alors-vous …!

- Je fais cela pour votre bien, se défendit-il. Sans votre louve, vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir vivante. Et pour avoir été votre professeur, je sais que ce n'est pas avec une épée que vous serez en mesure de vous défendre.

- Vous savez que vous êtes le pire _cabron_ que j'ai jamais rencontré ? Alors ça, les beaux discours par devant, vous savez faire, quand par derrière, ça y va les coups foireux! Et être franc, vous savez le faire ?

Elle était tellement en rage, que le peu de bonnes manières et de patience qu'elle avait acquises volèrent en éclat et laissèrent place à ses mauvaises habitudes.

- Luana, intervint Aragorn en espérant éviter que la discussion en s'envenime, il n'a pas tord.

- Quoi ?

Elle le dévisagea, elle les dévisagea tous, et tous, semblaient de son avis. Elle sentit la colère prendre le dessus, une colère qui aiguillonna sa volonté, aussi bien parce que cette hargne n'était pas celle de Naurofána que parce qu'elle se sentait trahie.

- Vous vous êtes tous liguez contre moi ou quoi ? Je m'attendais à ça de la part Legolas, Gimli et Boromir, mais de vous jamais! pesta-t-elle à l'encontre du Rôdeur. _¡Joder!_ J'en ai bavé jusqu'ici en fermant ma gueule, et je suis encore capable d'encaisser, mais là c'est trop!

- Et es-tu prête à mourir ?

- Oui! _¡Mierda!_ Ça fait des jours que je me torture en me posant la question, et la réponse est OUI! C'est mon choix et je suis prête à l'assumer! Et vous, vous êtes prêts à mourir?

- C'est parce que nous nous inquiétons pour toi que nous te disons ça, tenta de la raisonner Frodon. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces juste parce que tu m'as fait une promesse. Si tu nous accompagne, tu ne pourras sans doute jamais rentrer chez toi.

Luana se tourna vers lui. Frodon. Elle n'était pas capable de s'énerver contre lui, et sa rage chuta, jusqu'à disparaître. Il représentait beaucoup à ses yeux, plus qu'elle ne le voudrais. Elle avait toujours ce besoin de le protéger, de chasser les ombres qui le tourmentaient, d'alléger un peu le fardeau qu'était pour lui l'Anneau. Il ne pourrait être heureux qu'une fois que cette saleté serait anéantie, elle devait l'accompagner dans son voyage, le soutenir par n'importe quel moyen. Si elle ne pouvait pas faire au moins ça pour lui, alors elle n'avait aucune raison de continuer à vivre dans ce monde où elle était complètement paumée.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, aussi bien pour se calmer que pour empêcher les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis plusieurs jours ne finissent par couler. Puis elle les rouvrit, et les reposa sur le Hobbit

- Frodon. J'ai plus de chance de survivre à vos côtés que de rentrer chez moi. Si je reste ici, à attendre la nouvelle de votre mort, tu crois franchement que je pourrais continuer comme si de rien n'était ?

Tous se turent. C'était son choix, et s'ils ne le respectaient pas, tous les efforts qu'ils faisaient pour la protéger ne serviraient à rien.

- C'est décidé, je viens avec vous, que vous le vouliez ou non! ajouta-elle avec un regard appuyé sur le Gondorien, l'Elfe et le Nain.

- Dans ce cas, tout est dit, conclut Gandalf qui avait eu la sagesse de ne pas se mêler à la dispute.

Luana courut à sa chambre, n'attendant pas que l'un ou l'autre la prenne à part pour tenter de la dissuader une dernière fois, et se jeta sur son sac de sport qu'elle déballa sur le lit. Une semaine. Une semaine pour se préparer. Autant commencer tout de suite en faisant le tri entre ce qu'elle laisserait ici et ce qu'elle emmènerait. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait prévu pour ne pas déprimer. Mais lorsqu'elle aperçut au milieu du foutoir son MP3, toute sa bonne volonté la quitta. Plutôt que de s'activer, elle allait s'allonger et passer la journée à écouter ses morceaux préférés pour la dernière fois. S'enfermer dans sa bulle, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, c'était comme ça qu'elle gérait les coups durs quand elle ne pouvait rien faire dans son monde. Elle cherchait désespérément ses écouteurs, qui étaient introuvables, avant que sa main ne se referme sur le haut-parleur qu'elle se trimballait partout. Elle le ramassa et le leva au niveau de son visage. Ce n'était qu'un cube de plastique avec une baffe et une prise jack. C'était Samantha qui le lui avait offert. Luana se souvenait très bien ce jour là. Elle était en train de déprimer, comme en cet instant, et écoutait seule sa musique dans son coin, recluse sur elle-même. Sam était arrivée et le lui avait tendu en lui disant avec un grand sourire:

« - Quand tu déprime, c'est mieux de partager la musique qui te fait du bien. »

Elle avait donc partagé sa musique, et c'est comme ça qu'elle avait rencontré Romain, un gars du crew. Comme ils cherchaient une fille pour une chorée, il lui avait proposé de les rejoindre, juste pour quelques jours. Finalement, elle était restée et était devenu un membre à part entière. Elle s'était lancée avec eux dans la découverte de nouvelles disciplines, avait participé à de nombreux festivals avec eux, de nombreux Battles, qu'ils avaient parfois gagnés, parfois perdus. La danse, l'apprentissage et le partage de ces moments avec ces potes, s'étaient devenus ses antidépresseurs. La danse et le temps passé avec ses amis, qu'elle avait perdu. Mais… non! Ça aussi elle l'avait ici, à portée de la main, dans ce monde.

Tout ce qui lui manquait, c'était une salle. Le moral des Hobbits, surtout pour Frodon, devait être au plus bas à l'annonce de leur départ prochain. Elle allait leur offrir, ainsi qu'à elle, une séance de détente…

Luana sauta du lit, se précipita dans la salle de bain, attrapant au passage sa tenue de « combat ». Brassière, pantalon de survêt', baskets, bandes autour des poignets, des mains et des avant-bras, bandeau et tresse pour les cheveux, casquette et enfin la pierre dans le nombril. Elle était parée, prête à l'action. Le mp3 en poche et le haut-parleur sous le coude, elle sortit en trombe de sa chambre, et se lança à la recherche d'Elrond et des Hobbits.

Elrond, Frodon et Sam étaient justement ensemble, accompagnés de Gandalf. Soudain, ils virent Luana débouler à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle continua son chemin et disparut, avant de reparaître marchant à reculons, penchée vers l'arrière, leur jetant un coup d'œil incertain. Mais lorsqu'elle reconnut le seigneur Elfe…

- Seigneur Elrond! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui. Est-ce que vous auriez une salle avec des miroirs ?

- Oui, pourqu … commença-t-il à répondre.

- Merci, le coupa-t-elle en repartant au pas de course, avant de s'arrêter et de faire demi-tour, toujours aussi pressée et surexcitée. Où c'est ?

- Dans l'aile ouest. Mais que…

- Ok merci! Frodon, Sam, allez chercher Merry et Pippin, et retrouvez moi là-bas dans une demie-heure!

- Heu… entendu.

Frodon n'avait pas encore finit sa phrase qu'elle était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir.

Tous la regardèrent partir, stupéfaits, avant de se concerter du regard en silence, de plus en plus perplexes. Avec la discussion et l'annonce du départ qui avaient eu lieu un peu plus tôt, tous s'attendaient à la voir abattue, ou en colère, mais pas excitée comme une puce. Avaient-ils rêvé ? Pourtant, tous l'avaient vu sautiller en tous sens comme si elle dansait, et chanter à tue tête quelque chose du genre « _c'est la maladie du bouger bouger, debout loubé te tibleler bouho, boulo galao yé, on va bouger bouger, on va bouger bouger_»!

Et ils ne furent pas les seuls à être surpris. Elle traversa tout Fondcombe comme ça. Aragorn, qui discutait avec Elladan et Elrohir, perdit le fil de la conversation quand il entendit au loin une voix ô combien familière, surtout quand il s'aperçût qu'elle chantait –même s'il ne comprenait pas les paroles, l'air était assez rapide et rythmé pour savoir que ce n'était une chanson triste. Lui et les jumeaux avancèrent vers la voix, et manquèrent être percutés part Luana, qui était en train de … danser ?

- Désolée! cria-t-elle en continuant de courir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Eux aussi la suivirent des yeux sans comprendre, complètement perdu.

- Suis-je le seul à ne pas comprendre cette jeune fille ? demanda Elladan, pantois.

Sans parler de lorsqu'elle croisa, Boromir, qui se plaque contre un mur pour lui libérer le passage, et quand elle se jeta dans les bras de Legolas à un tournant. Là encore, elle s'excusa à la va vite et repartit comme une flèche, laissant derrière elle l'Elfe, assommé et abasourdit.

Quand il la quitta enfin des yeux, il découvrit à ses pieds une petite pierre noir, lisse et irisée de reflets gris. Cette pierre, il l'avait déjà au nombril de celle qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Mais elle, où tait elle passée çà présent?

La salle était tout bonnement … immense! Luana s'émerveilla devant la grandeur des lieux. Une multitude de miroirs, qui recouvraient tout le mur de droite, lui renvoyait son reflet et amplifiait la lumière qui pénétrait par les ouvertures. Et la sonorisation paraissait bonne.

" Allez, pas le temps pour ça, les Hobbits vont plus tarder". Elle comptait s'échauffer, mais vu sa course à travers les couloirs, elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, ce qui lui fallait, c'était plutôt une bonne séance d'étirements, quelques pompes et abdos, et surtout refaire quelques mouvements pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas perdu. Mais la danse, c'est comme le vélo, ça s'oublie pas. Elle le haut-parleur dans un coin, brancha le mp3 et se fit une petite sélection de chanson motivante: Magic System, Shakira, que des trucs qui bougent. Heureusement qu'elle les avait mis à charger la veille de son accident, même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Au moins comme ça aurait-elle plusieurs heures de musique non-stop.

Quand les Hobbits entrèrent, ils la trouvèrent la tête en bas, les mains au sol et les pieds au-dessus de la tête. C'était une position … pour le moins étrange, même très bizarre pour être exact. Et une musique plus bizarre encore résonnait dans la salle, alors qu'il n'y avait aucun musicien. Ils ne comprenaient pas un traître mot des paroles.

- Heu … Luana?

La jeune fille releva la tête, et leur fit un grand sourire.

- Une minute.

Elle se remit sur ses pieds et s'avança vers eux. Elle n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment pas l'air abattu auxquels tous s'étaient attendus. Une certaine satisfaction et joie de vivre suintait d'elle en même temps que des perles de sueurs.

- On peut savoir ce que tu as en tête? Questionna Pippin, pas très rassuré par la tenue qu'elle portait, qui lui rappelait un peu trop à son goût la course poursuite à travers tout Fondcombe.

Elle leva une main en signe de patience, et alla dans un coin de la pièce. Là, elle se pencha sur un cube curieux, d'une matière qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant, verte et brillante. Sur une de ses faces, un gros disque noir vibrait au rythme des notes qui secouaient l'air. Dès qu'elle appuya sur une sorte de bouton, le silence se fit.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? Une boîte à musique? fit Sam, ébahi.

- En quelque sorte, éluda Luana en souriant, car elle n'avait aucune envie de devoir leur expliquer ce qu'était un mp3 et un haut-parleur.

- Mais, pourquoi nous avoir demandé de venir ici? Qu'est ce que tu as en tête?

Luana fit face à Frodon. Il avait les traits tirés et son air inquiet plaqué sur le visage vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre.

- J'ai en tête de te changer un peu les idées, _amigo_!

Il lui lança un coup d'œil interrogatif et méfiant. Quand elle avait une idée derrière la tête, on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

- Tu te souviens du soir où j'ai dans la farandole avec ces deux gamins? Lui rappela-t-elle en pointant Merry et Pippin, qui s'insurgèrent. Tu t'es moqué de moi, et je t'ai promis de te montrer ce que c'est que danser pour moi. Et ben j'ai décidé de faire plus.

- PLUS? s'écrièrent-ils tous, soudain horrifiés.

- Oui, je vais vous apprendre à danser.

Les quatre Hobbits se jetèrent des regards angoissés et perplexes.

- Allez, en piste!

Elle les poussa au beau milieu de la salle, devant les miroirs. Les Hobbits eurent beaucoup de mal à jouer le jeu au début, ne comprenant pas du tout pourquoi elle faisait ça. Les échauffements qu'elle leur faisait faire n'avait pour eux pas beaucoup de sens.

- Mais dis… pourquoi veux-tu nous apprendre? Il ne serait pas plus simple de nous montrer plutôt? Objecta Merry.

Tous furent d'avis avec lui. Luana soupira, feignant la mauvaise volonté, mais un big sourire éclairait son visage.

- Ok, asseyez vous et découvraient, pauvres ignorants, ce qu'est la danse!

Elle alla régler son mp3 et sélectionna "_Il Doce Suono_; _Lucia di Lammermoor_", la version extraite de la BO du film "_Le cinquième élément_", avant de courir se positionner devant eux, et de dresser sur la pointe des pieds. Elle adorait ce film, et plus particulièrement le moment où entendait cette chanson, celui où la diva alien Plavalaguna chante devant une foule de bourgeois sur un vaisseau spatial, avant que ça deviennent "rock", et où on voyait en parallèle Lilou se battre. Les premières notes s'élancèrent à l'assaut du ciel et des oreilles attentives des Hobbits. Puis une voix à la fois douce, puissante et vibrante d'émotion fit vibrer l'air, et les envoûta. Luana quant à elle, sur cet air doux et lent, enchainait dans un ensemble languissant les pas de la danse classique.

Dans le couloir, d'autres oreilles perçurent la musique. Des oreilles qui reconnurent l'indice qu'elles cherchaient. Legolas, à la poursuite de Luana, n'avait put retrouver sa trace, et avait atterrit dans l'aile Ouest. Il avait prit la décision d'abandonner les recherches et de lui remettre la pierre quand il la croiserait, mais cette fois, il était sûr de la trouver. Il suivit une mélodie étrange, un chant, une voix mélancolique et douloureuse pour son cœur d'Elfe, et il arriva devant une porte. Derrière, la musique était plus forte. Sans une once d'hésitation, il frappa, mais nulle réponse ne vint. Intrigué, et malgré la courtoisie que son rang lui imposait, il l'ouvrit délicatement. Personne ne le vit entrer, et il n'osa pas annoncer sa présence. Car devant lui, Luana dansait; dans des mouvements infiniment lents, elle voletait, perchée sur la pointe des pieds. Il n'avait jamais vu de danse semblable. Elle virevoltait, sauté, mais en gardant cette douceur et cette grâce qui donnait à chacun de ses mouvement l'impression qu'elle était un cygne, près à s'envoler. Mais soudain, la musique changea. Elle devint plus dure, agressive. Et les mouvements de Luana accompagnèrent ce changement.

Le changement de musique qu'elle attendait avec impatience arriva enfin. Elle avait adapté sa danse et ses mouvements aux vocalises de la diva avec la danse classique, mais maintenant, place au hip-hop! Elle enchaina, au rythme effréné des notes, les freezes, un six-step par-ci, une wave par là, un flare, toutes les figures et les pas de son répertoires de break dance, y passèrent, dans une chorégraphie improvisée. Et quand la dernière note tonna, elle était dans la position du Airchair.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Essoufflée, le corps luisant de sueur, et complètement échevelée, Luana se redressa.

- Voilà ce que c'est de danser pour moi, leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Les Hobbits ne purent dire un mot sur le moment.

- Et tu veux nous apprendre ça! s'exclama Merry. Tu veux notre mort!

- Non, t'inquiètes, je compte juste vous apprendre une petite chorée de base. Ça, faut des années d'entraînements pour y arriver. Et encore, t'as pas vu de quoi sont capables les gars de mon crew.

- Et de quoi sont ils donc capables? Demanda-t-une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, et se retrouva devant Legolas. L'Elfe la regardait avec un regard remplit de respect et d'intérêt.

- De faire cent fois mieux que moi, répondit-elle, soudain gênée.

Puis, pour cacher son malaise –qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas –elle se tourna à nouveau vers les Hobbits.

- Bon, c'est quand vous voulez les petits gars!

Cette fois, les Hobbits se mirent sur leur pied avec énergie.

- Que comptez-vous faire?

- Leur apprendre un peu une des danses de mon monde. Vous voulez participer, Legolas?

L'Elfe eut un sourire amusé –qui n'atteignit pas le sérieux de ses yeux-, et plongea une main dans une poche.

- Non, je suis venu vous remettre ceci. Il me semble que vous l'avez perdu tout à l'heure, dans le couloir.

Il lui tendit la petite pierre noire. Elle était tellement focalisée sur la danse, qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. _¡Mierda!_

- Mais peut être pourrez-vous nous présenter ce soir cette danse, dans la Salle du Feu.

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! _Pourquoi cette proposition pourtant banale la mettait soudain encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Heu … ouais, pourquoi pas?

L'Elfe eut un dernier sourire, la salua et sortit. Luana resta figée un instant, avant de secoue la tête et de revenir aux Hobbits qui commençaient à s'impatienter.

Cette … leçon dira-t-on, fut pour le moins spéciale. Les éclats de rire se mêlaient souvent aux paroles de "_Work it Out_" que Luana avait choisit pour leur chorée. Même si elle était une professeure sérieuse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler, quand Sam essaya le Baby Freeze et se retrouva cul par-dessus tête dans une position "très class", quand elle mit sa casquette à l'envers sur la tête de Frodon et avait déclaré que comme ça, il avait l'allure d'un vrai breaker, ou encore quand Merry, Pippin et elle avaient fait leur caille-ras sur "_La boulette_" de Diam's.

Durant qu'eux s'entrainaient, Legolas, ayant croisé Aragorn, contribua sans vraiment le vouloir à propager la rumeur d'un spectacle inédit qui aurait lieu le soir même après le dîner.

Inédit, tous trouvèrent que c'était un euphémisme une fois qu'ils eurent assisté à cette chorégraphie plus que singulière, la tenue de la jeune fille et celles qu'elle avait confectionné pour les Hobbits étant extravagantes, les mouvements rapides, parfois incongrus, parfois surprenants, et la musique d'un genre inconnu. Tous tombèrent d'accord sur le fait que Luana venait d'un monde bien étrange.


	18. En route pour l'aventure !

**Et voilà comme promis, il est temps pour nos héros de quitter le confort rassurant de Fondcombe.**

Reviews:

VegetaYouShoulveComeOver: de rien pour la dédicace ^^, mais quand un lecteur me donne une idée ou me demande quelque chose à ajouter dans ma fic, je dédicace toujours le chapitre à cette personne. Pour Legolas, c'est normal qu'il soit encore coincé, il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour être un peu plus cool. Et si tu veux une bonne tranche de rire sur un bon délire entre notre Elfe préféré et Gimli, attend le prochain chapitre! XD Et malheureusement, mon rythme de parution risque de diminuer encore et encore, car avec le bac et la fin de l'année qui approche, les profs s'en donnent à coeur joie, et j'ai même plus la force d'écrire le soir, désolée.

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn : Alors, pour répondre à a question, j'ai bien fait du hiphop mais pas vraiment du Breakdance. J'ai été dans un groupe d'art de rue, mais on faisait un peu de tout (comme des bolasses enflammées ^^) et les rares figures accrobatiques que je sais faire (par exemple le Babyfreeze développé ou le headstand) je les ai appris à la capoeira, mais j'ai un pote qui fait partie d'un crew et qui m'a aidé pour écrire ce chapitre. Et pour ce qui est des maths, saches que je suis presque aussi perdue de toi MDR (j'ai cinq de moyenne alors ...)

Eclipse1995 : je l'ai déjà dit, ceux qui veulent me reviewer review quand ils peuvent et quand ils veulent! Et puis même si c'est après pertpète, je m'enfiches, alors t'inquiètes pas pour ça, ok? ^^ Pour le fait qu'elle ait scellé Naurofana, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, désolée si ça t'a rendu triste ~~, . Et oui, peut être que Boromir va enfoin devenir un peu plus sympa, même s'il s'y prend comme un pied! =) Le hiphop est une chose à laquelle je tiens énormément, et je tenais à tout prix à l'intégrer dans l'histoire. Heureuse que ça t'ait plut! Pour Legolas, il faut savoir prendre son temps ma petite dame, l'amour eest une chose à qu il faut accorder du temps (C'est vraiment moi qui dit ça? 0_o) Et oui, elle quitte Fondcombe, après tout, toutes les bonnes choses ont unefin, et je voyais mal l'histoire se dérouler uniquement dans un seul endroit.

Aliete: Merci, j'ai bien appréciait de travailler sur ses doutes et ses peurs. Et puis, un personnage super-héro, non-merci, c'est pas non-plus supergirl lol! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. Entre les sentiments un peu houleux de Luana, les hauts et les bas qui s'enchaîne, les retrouvailles et surtout la scène de hiphop (un pur délire et une scène qui montre toute la folie de notre jeune amie ^^), j'ai pas eu le tempsde m'ennuyer XD. Et pour le mail, c'est toi qui m'en a envoyé un la première, alors c'est à moi de t'en remercier ~~. Et ta fic et toujours aussi bien, moi aussi je deviens accro!

A tous ceux qui aime les fics sur SDA, je tiens à faire un petit peu de pub à quelqu'un qui le mérite bien! Allez donc lire "L'éveil", de notre chère Aliete!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 18: le départ<p>

Ce petit intermède musical et dansant lui avait fait le plus grand bien, ainsi qu'aux Hobbits. Un peu à tout le monde en réalité. Les jours suivants, elle donna encore quelques heures de "cours" à Frodon, Merry et Pippin, Sam trouvant que c'était trop physique à son goût. Et à chaque fois, il y avait un public de plus en pus nombreux. Elle parvint même à convaincre les jumeaux de les rejoindre. Bien entendu, ces deux élèves dépassèrent bien vite le professeur, et ils étaient même meilleurs que tous les breakers qu'elle avait put rencontrer ou visionner sur Youtube.

Mais malgré ça, la peur et l'anxiété s'enracinaient et grandissaient un peu plus chez les membres de la Communauté, au fur et à mesure que les jours s'égrainaient et les mena lentement vers le jour du départ.

La veille au soir, tous les hôtes et habitants de Fondcombe se réunirent dans la Salle de Feu. Les chants louaient les héros anciens, Gil-Galad, Beren – qui avait été prisonnier des loups-garous de Sauron – et son épouse Lúthien. Ils étaient si merveilleux, si beaux mais à la fois si tristes, que Luana sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle aurait voulut pleurer, mais elle s'était promit de ne plus jamais verser de larmes dans ce monde, et tant qu'elle ferait partie de la Communauté. En somme, jusqu'à sa mort certaine. Sentant qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps, elle dit au-revoir à ses amis et alla à sa chambre. C'est en passant devant une fenêtre, dans un couloir, qu'elle remarqua que la lune était pleine. Une nuit de pleine lune. Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'elle avait atterrit ici, dans ce monde. Et tout juste un mois qu'elle s'était transformée pour la première fois. À ce souvenir, elle frissonna, car elle craignait toujours que Naurofána ne se libère, malgré le vide immense qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. Elle avait crut pouvoir le combler avec le temps et l'oublier, mais comment oublier une partie de soi? C'était encore pire que de perdre un bras!

Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, qu'elle vit ce lit dans laquelle elle allait dormir pour la dernière fois, ainsi que les vêtements chauds et épais que le seigneur Elrond lui avait fournis. Ils lui rappelaient ceux qu'elle portait à leur départ de Bree. Encore une fois, elle allait endosser des vêtements dignes d'un Rôdeur. En d'autre temps, cette pensée l'aurait fait rire, ou au moins sourire, mais là…

Elle se déshabilla, mais ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler de pyjamas et se glissa sous les draps, entièrement nue. Le rayon de lune qui la baignait lui échauffait la peau, et elle ne supportait pas l'idée de vêtements qui l'étoufferaient. Elle était non pas fiévreuse, plus fébrile, tant et si bien qu'elle crut ne pas pouvoir s'endormir, entre ça, l'anxiété qui lui nouait l'estomac et la peur de mourir dans quelques jours. Mais soudain, elle se sentit engourdie, ensommeillée. Sa peau sur la soie des draps, la lueur de la lune, et elle sombra dans un profond sommeil. Ou ce qu'elle crut être le sommeil, mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva face à la louve blanche! Naurofána l'observait, tapie dans les ombres de l'inconscience. Luana faillit hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge

Les autres fois, elle lui avait parut lumineuse et magnifique, perçant les ténèbres qui l'entourait, telle l'astre lunaire chassait la nuit. Mais là, elle semblait affaiblie, comme si elle s'éteignait lentement.

Luana resta figée. Était-elle… en train de mourir?

Non, non elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle ne voulait pas voir ça! Elle ne voulait pas que Naurofána la contrôle, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle meurt! ¡_Mierda! _C'était une partie d'elle! Luana s'avança et tendit une main tremblante vers la barrière de l'inconscient.

"Non, non! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, t'entends?" s'écria-t-elle mentalement en se reculant vivement. Elle l'avait fait venir exprès pour qu'elle prenne pitié d'elle, pour qu'elle se laisse avoir encore une fois!

Luana se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueurs froide, désorientée. Elle était dans son lit, à Fondcombe. La lune était encore haute dans le ciel, et plus un bruit ne troublait la nuit profonde.

Non, elle avait dut rêver. Et pourtant, cette vision de Naurofána la hantait. _¡Mierda!_ Elle devait être scellée, ne plus pouvoir l'influencer! Alors comment se faisait-il qu'elle était parvenue à l'amener jusqu'au seuil de l'inconscience? Et cette lune qui lui échauffait les sens! Elle ne devait pas se rendormir. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette chambre! Elle enfila rapidement une tunique et un pantalon, et partit pour une dernière expédition de Fondcombe. Elle devait se changer les idées.

Les couloirs étaient balayés par un vent froid qui apaisa la brûlure que lui infligeait la clarté nocturne. Et étrangement, ce fut cette même brise qui la guida la où elle n'avait jamais posé les pieds. C'était un jardin, un jardin parmi tant d'autre, mais un jardin dans lequel se dressait plusieurs statue de marbre blanc, droite et fière, figée dans le temps pour l'éternité. Luana s'approcha de l'une d'elle. Elle représentait une femme, humaine,mais à la beauté infiniment grande et douce, une beauté sauvage qu'elle avait déjà vu chez quelqu'un d'autre. Une beauté à la fois noble et sauvage, fière et triste, qu'elle avait déjà sur le visage … d'Aragorn?

- Ne devriez vous pas dormir, jeune Luana?

Le seigneur Elrond se tenait sous un arbre, les mains croisées sur le devant, l'air grave et solennel. Il s'attendait à ce que la jeune fille ignore sa question, mais pas à ce qu'elle lui en pose une autre.

- Qui est ce? Fit-elle en désignant la statue de femme, si belle et si parfaite que l'on aurait put croire qu'elle allait se réveiller de son sommeil de pierre.

- Ce fut une de nos hôtes, éluda-t-il.

Elle aurait voulut confirmer ses doutes, et lui demander s'il s'agissait bien de la mère d'Aragorn, mais peut être le Rôdeur préférait-il garder cela secret, et qu'Elrond veillait à ce que ce secret soit gardé, si bien qu'elle n'insista pas.

- On est où ici? On dirait un cimetière, avec ses statues.

- C'est la cas. Ici reposent les Elfes et les rares Hommes à avoir élu Imladris comme dernière demeure.

- Je croyais que les elfes étaient immortels.

- Immortels, mais pas invincibles, dit Elrond avec une note de tristesse dans la voix.

Songeait-il à son épouse? Celle dont Arwen lui avait parlé, qui avait été blessée et séquestrée par des Orques, et avait finalement dut abandonner ceux qu'elle aimait pour les terres de Valinor.

- Tout comme vous, ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard perçant dans ses yeux.

Luana ne put supporter plus d'une seconde ce regard, et détourna la tête, fixant obstinément la statue.

- Je ne suis pas plus immortelle que vous vous êtes humain, répliqua-t-elle vivement.

- J'ai été un Homme autrefois.

Elle sursauta, et reporta toute son attention sur lui. Lui, un Homme? Impossible!

- Ou plutôt, une demi-Homme, ou un demi-Elfe pour être exact. Il m'a été donné de choisir entre ses deux destinées, et j'ai choisit l'immortalité des Elfes.

Elle se détourna une fois de plus. _¡Mierda!_ Pourquoi lui disait-il tout cela? Elle n'en avait rien à faire!

- Ça ne change rien au fait que je ne suis pas immortelle, répéta-t-elle, butée.

- Et pourtant, vous l'êtes.

- Ha oui, et comment c'est possible?

- Naurofána l'est.

Luana se crispa. Elrond s'approcha et lui prit le menton du bout des doigts, la forçant à relever la tête et à le regarder en face.

- Que vous le vouliez ou non, elle est toujours en vous, et tant qu'elle sera en vie, elle vous insufflera sa force vitale. À partir de l'instant où vous avez prit conscience de son existence, vous avez cessé de vieillir. L'âge et le temps non plus d'emprise sur vous.

La manière dont il lui parlait, dont il lui tenait le menton, lui rappelait douloureusement la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Éric. D'un infime mouvement de tête, elle se libéra et lui tourna le dos résolument, pour qu'il ne puisse voir ses larmes qui inondaient ses yeux.

- Ça ne change rien. J'ai vu Naurofána. Je sais pas comment, mais elle a réussit à m'amener jusqu'au seuil de la conscience. Elle est en train de mourir.

- Elle peut s'affaiblir, mais pas mourir, car vous vivez. Elle ne mourra que lorsque vous mourrez. Et le fait que vous l'ayez vu prouve qu'au fond de vous, vous êtes attachée à elle.

- C'est faux!

Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui dise ça! Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'elle, qu'elle était rien sans elle, et pas seulement pour survivre ou se protéger. Elle se sentait moins que rien depuis qu'elle l'avait scellée. Mais elle ne voulait rien savoir, faire comme si de rien n'était, encore et toujours! Elrond, comprenant qu'elle n'était pas prête à accepter la vérité, décida de ne pas insister.

- Vous devriez aller vous recoucher. Demain est un jour important.

Il la raccompagna jusque dans sa chambre, et refusa de partir tant qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie. Ça l'irritait, mais dans le fond, elle lui en fut reconnaissante, car, sachant qu'il veillerait à ce que Naurofána ne prenne pas le dessus, elle parvint à trouver le sommeil qui l'effrayait tant.

L'immortalité. Sur le moment, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention plus que ça, n'avait pas saisit ce que cela signifiait. Mais maintenant …

_¡Mierda! _Ça voulait dire vivre pour l'éternité. Si elle venait à se sortir sauve de cette histoire, ça voulait dire qu'elle allait passé l'éternité à errer en Terre du Milieu! Déjà que la simple idée de passé une vie de mortelle ici l'effrayait, elle voulait rentrer chez elle, point. Mais même si elle retournait dans son monde, ça n'empêcherait pas qu'elle était immortelle. Comment expliquer aux autres le fait qu'elle ne vieillissait pas, alors qu'eux souffraient du temps qui passe, pour finalement les voir mourir les uns après les autres? Être immortelle au milieu de mortels, ça voulait dire voir tous ceux qu'on aime mourir et rien d'autre, se retrouver seule pour l'éternité. Une vie pareille méritait-elle d'être vécue? Avait-elle envie de perdre la raison dans cette errance solitaire? L'immortalité rendait fou! Elle n'en voulait pas!

Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus mourir. Quand elle s'était crut morte après l'attaque des Nazgûls, elle avait trouvé ça agréable, apaisant, comme si elle était sur un petit nuage. Mais maintenant, elle était persuadée que la mort n'était pas aussi belle et bienheureuse.

D'un côté la peur de la mort, de l'autre la peur de la vie éternelle.

« Bureau des éternels insatisfaits, quel est votre problème? Vous ne voulez ni mourir ni vivre... et ben vous pas êtes pas dans la merde! »

Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée aux alentours de midi, elle ne pensait qu'à ça. Elle ne songeait même plus au départ de ce soir là, au départ de la Communauté. _¡Joder! _Elle n'était même pas sortie de sa chambre, et faisait les cents pas devant le miroir, ne sachant pas faire quoi d'autre. Trouver autre chose pour s'occuper l'esprit jusqu'au soir … mais quoi? Elle avait déjà fait le tri dans ses affaires, et avait décidé qu'elle n'emporterait que le stricte nécessaire: c'est-à-dire une tenue de rechange; sa tenue de sport (même si ça ne lui servirait probablement pas à grand-chose, elle y tenait); un jeu de carte et sa pièce de deux euros (c'est tout e qu'elle avait trouvé pour s'occuper en chemin et peut être distraire les Hobbits); elle aurait bien emmenait son mp3, mais les batteries étaient mortes, dommage, elle n'entendrait plus jamais la voix de ses artistes préférés. Elle s'était déjà habillée, et avait franchement l'air d'un Rôdeur comme ça. Alors que lui restait-il à faire? Sortir? C'était peut être la meilleure chose à faire, mais elle redoutait que les autres tentent une dernière fois de la dissuader. Ho, et puis ¡Mierda! Elle leur dirait sa façon de parler et si ça leur aller pas, ils pourraient aller se faire voir, tout autant qu'ils étaient! Elle s'était juré de ne pas se morfondre, alors autant s'énerver un bon coup et se défouler! Cette histoire d'immortalité l'avait mise en boule, il lui fallait un punching-ball. Boromir? Il s'était montré sympas en lui apprenant l'épée, mais il avait essayé de l'évincer par derrière. Aragorn? Elle ne pourrait jamais vraiment la frapper par colère, mais si c'est pour jouer et qu'il est partant, pourquoi pas? Gimli? Elle aurait bien voulut s'adonner au lancer de Nains, ça l'aurait détendue. Legolas? Trop froid et pas assez drôle. Merry et Pippin? Ils étaient partis courir dans la forêt. Sam? Non, il était trop gentil pour ça, et elle le traumatiserait à vie. Il restait…

De légers coups sur la porte de chambre la firent sursauter et sortir de sa réflexion.

- Qui c'est?

- Luana, je peux entrer?

- Vas-y, entre Frodon!

Le Hobbit ne se fie pas prier. Il semblait nerveux, agité, pourtant, il y avait une sorte d'apathie résignée.

- Comment ça va? Questionna-t-elle, sachant pertinemment que non, ça n'allait pas.

- Ca va, répondit-il machinalement. Et toi?

- Franchement? J'en sais trop rien.

Ils se contemplèrent un moment. Elle n'aimait pas ces blancs entre eux, ces moments où l'un attendait que l'autre dise ce qu'il voulait dire, surtout quand elle savait de quoi il s'agissait.

- Luana, je tiens à ce que tu saches …

- Je sais Frodon, la réponse est non, et oui, je suis sûre de ce que je fais.

Il soupira, comme si un poids immense lui avait comprimé la cage thoracique et en avait chassé l'air. Luana repensa à la réflexion qu'elle se faisait avant qu'il n'entre. Celui qui manquait à sa liste, c'était Frodon, et comme de par hasard, c'était lui qui avait tenté une dernière fois de la faire changer d'avis. Mais elle n'aurait jamais put se servir de lui comme d'un punching-ball, et cela quoiqu'il puisse lui faire.

- Bilbon veux que je passe le voir, nous nous retrouverons tout à l'heure, finit-il par dire, avant de sortir, sans un mot de plus.

Luana n'avait pas sut trouver les mots pour lui rendre le sourire, pas sut le soulager. Mais elle espérait pouvoir se rattraper, et surtout, pouvoir retrouver le Frodon qu'elle avait rencontré en se réveillant dans ce monde complètement fou. Non, elle espérait plus que cela, elle espérait rencontrer le vrai Frodon, celui qui n'avait pas encore croisé la route de l'Anneau.

_¡Vamos!_ Pas le temps de s'apitoyer!

N'ayant plus rien à faire dans sa chambre, elle sortit et chercha à s'occuper. C'est ainsi que, après un moment d'errance, elle arriva aux écuries; Sam s'occupait de Bill, le bichonnant et lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Quand il la vit entrer, il lui sourit et l'invita à l'aider. Pas une fois il ne parla des dangers qu'ils allaient rencontrer, et elle lui en fut infiniment reconnaissante. Lui au moins voulait bien d'elle. Enfin, elle sentait bien qu'il s'inquiétait de la voir partir avec eux, mais il ne cherchait pas à le lui faire comprendre. Bill devait bien être le seul à ne pas se poser la question de savoir si elle allait mourir ou non dans cette aventure. Il ne devait pas plus s'inquiéter pour lui-même. Pas de soucis, pas de prise de tête, pas de remords pour le passé, pas d'inquiétude pour l'avenir, juste le moment présent. Dans un sens, elle l'enviait. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était suivre et obéir au Hobbit pour lequel il s'était prit d'affection. Il était vrai que depuis qu'il avait croisé sa route, le poney avait comme rajeuni, bichonné et choyé comme il l'était. Sentant sans doute qu'elle n'avait pas forcément le moral, ou juste parce qu'il avait envie qu'elle s'occupe de lui elle aussi, il lui donna un coup de museau dans la main. Avec un sourire, elle lui flatta l'encolure en pensant que oui, il avait bien de la chance.

Bill se désintéressa un moment de sa main et de ses caresses, pour plonger son museau dans le foin odorant et en savourer une bouche. Il avait de la chance, mais lui aussi allait devoir dire adieu au confort des écuries de Fondcombe.

Dire adieu. Luana sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire adieu à son frère, à Samantha, à ses amis. Puis elle se ressaisit, une légère satisfaction affichait sur le visage, car au moins, cette fois, avant son départ, pourrait elle faire ses adieux à ceux qu'elle avait rencontré entre ces murs.

Elle était heureuse à cette pensée, car elle ne savait pas à quel point les adieux étaient une chose pénible et douloureuse pour le cœur.

Ce soir-là, tous s'étaient réunis une dernière fois dans la Salle du Feu. Bilbon et Frodon passèrent cette dernière soirée ensemble; Aragorn et Arwen étaient introuvables, même s'il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'ils étaient ensemble eux aussi; et elle, elle resta un long moment en compagnie d'Elrohir et d'Ellladan. Les jumeaux étaient devenus de grands amis pour elle, et lorsqu'elle leur fit ses adieux, elle fut loin d'être heureuse, et n'éprouva pas le sentiment de plénitude et de satisfaction auxquels elle avait espéré. Elle faillit pleurer lorsqu'Arwen, enfin revenue, vint la prendre dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, et lui demander de revenir indemne. Elrond lui-même vint lui donner une accolade paternel. Non, les adieux n'avaient rien de plaisant, et elle regrettait désormais de ne pas être partie comme une voleuse, sans un au-revoir.

Il avait été décidé qu'ils partiraient au crépuscule afin qu'ils puissent profiter au maximum des ombres. Elrond, dans sa grande sagesse, leur avait conseillé de voyager protégés des yeux de tous par les voiles de la nuit.

Alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon, tous s'étaient réunis aux portes de Fondcombe.

Tous les membres de la Communauté s'étaient rassemblés autour de Frodon, devant les portes de Fondcombe. Luana n'eut même pas la force d'écouter le discours que leur fit le seigneur Elrond. Cet instant lui sembla intemporel. Il durait de façon infini, s'étirant longuement, , faisant durer son calvaire devant les Elfes qui leur faisaient face. Mais il avançait aussi terriblement vite, la rapprochant de plus en plus de sa mort.

- Que la bénédiction de Elfes, des Hommes, et de tous les Peuples Libres vous accompagne, déclara enfin Elrond.

- Bonne chance, s'exclama Bilbon du perron.

Comme dans un rêve, Luana fit volte-face, et suivit Frodon, Gandalf, et les autres. Comme dans un rêve, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers la demeure des Elfes, et comme dans un rêve, elle vit ces amis, Elladan, Elrohir, Bilbon et Arwen lui faire un dernier signe. Et comme dans un rêve, elle passa sous l'arche du portail, quittant définitivement la sécurité de Fondcombe.

À peine eut-elle fait un pas au-dehors qu'elle visualisa un graphique, sur lequel une courbe se traçait au fur et à mesure. Et lorsqu'elle fit un second pas, la courbe chuta brusquement pour passer sous la barre des zéros.


	19. Roméo et Juliette

**Et voilà, nos héors sont enfin en route, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Luana a perdu certzaines (mauvaises ou bonnes? à vous de voir...) habitudes.**

Reviews:

emichlo: tant si ça te plaies! J'espère que ce chapitre teplaira tout autant!

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn: et oui, j'ai vraiment voulu un chapitre centré sur ses doutes et qui permettrait de se poser des questions sur l'évolution des relation entre Luana et Naurofana, donc je suis heureuse que tu l'aies apprécié ^^. Oui, elle est butée, mais bon, c'est déjà à la base dans son caractère, allors en plus, son "réveil" dans la carcasse n'a pas facilité les choses. Pour savoir qui va la sauver, fait voir... (surprise surprise...) Oui, je déteste les adieux ou les au-revoirs, mais je sais aussi que ne pas pouvoir le dire est tout aussi douloureux. Et non, je ne suis pas arrivaée à la Moria, tu as encore largement le temps, et puis soit heureuse que je fasse durer le plaisir, parce que les histoies trop courtes, c'est pas intéressant( enfoin, pour moi perso)

Aliete : Wow! j'aurais jamais crut que mon petit message te ferai cet effet là! MDR mais si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que tu le vaut bien (Loréal, parce que nous le valons bien... désolée ~~,). Enfin, tout ça pour dire: de rien! =) Pour Naurofana, faut attendre encore ma "pov Lucette". Mais tu peux continuer à balancer toute les hypothèses qui te viennent à l'esprit, même si je sais déjà ce qui va se passer, j'aime voir les attentes de mes lecteurs. C'est sûr que l'immortalité c'est pratique quand tu prévoit de sortir avec un Elfe (je sais, Aragorn s'en sort très bien sans et Luana n'a jamais prrévu de trouver un jour l'amour, et encore moins en Terre du Milieu, mai bon... chut) Et mzrci pour tout tes compliements, mais je pense que je suis quand même assez loin de l'esprit de Tolkien ~~,

* * *

><p>Chapitre 19: Roméo et Juliette<p>

- Luana, réveilles-toi, lui souffla une voix douce et familière tandis qu'une main la secouait légèrement.

La jeune fille grogna, se tourna sur le côté et se pelotonna en boule. Aragorn soupira; aux grands mots les grands remèdes. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'obligea à se relever.

- _¡Mierda! _Aragorn, c'est bon je vais me lever! S'exclama-t-elle sous le regard désapprobateur de Gandalf.

Bougonnant, elle resserra sa cape de voyage autour d'elle, ne parvenant néanmoins pas à se protéger des lames de vents froids qui les harcelaient depuis le début de leur voyage. Cela faisait près de dix jours qu'ils avaient quitté le confort sécurisant de Fondcombe, près de dix jours qu'ils voyageaient de nuit, ne dormant que quelques heures durant le jour avant de repartir au crépuscule.

La peur de mourir qui l'avait hanté les derniers jours avant leur grand départ, et les premiers jours de leur voyage l'avait peu à peu laissé en paix. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté, non, elle restait simplement tapie dans l'ombre, endormie peu à peu par les jours de sursis qui étaient accordés au fur et à mesure à Luana, mais que le moindre bruit suspect, le moindre doute réveillait. Et puis sincèrement, Luana n'avait plus vraiment le temps de s'inquiéter de la mort, trop occupée à chercher un peu de confort et de chaleur dans cette forêt froide et morte qu'ils traversaient, avec cette impression de ne pas avancer alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à l'épuisement. Même les Hobbits avaient perdu le sourire. Ni Merry ni Pippin n'avaient plus la force et l'envie de faire rire les autres, trop fatigués, si bien qu'une ambiance lourde et morne flottait au-dessus d'eux la petite troupe. _¡Joder! _Elle en avait marre de cette ambiance pourave!

Elle rejoignit les membres de la Communauté pour le « repas », froid comme d'habitude, car ils n'avaient même pas le droit à un bon feu pour manger chaud et se réchauffer le corps à la chaleur des flammes et le cœur à leur lueur. Sam, avec un sourire fatigué et désolé, lui tendit un pauvre morceau de viande séchée, et un bol de gruau froid. Comme à son habitude, Luana refusa la viande, et la simple vue de la lanière de chaire desséchée suffisait à lui couper l'appétit, et se retrouva donc avec un simple bol de bouillit froide et fade entre les mains, avec le poids du regard d'Aragorn qui pesait sur elle. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui faire passer son aversion pour la viande, sous prétexte que ça l'affaiblirai à long terme. Sans succès.

- Je rêve d'un bon ragoût, se plaignit soudain Pippin, faisant lever vers lui plusieurs paires d'yeux à la fois emplie d'envie et de rancœur à son encontre.

- Moi, c'est un bon kouign-amann bien chaud qui me fait rêver, ajouta-t-elle sans prêter plus d'attention que le Hobbits aux regards des autres.

- Un quoi? Demanda Merry, soudain intéressé en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de bouffe.

- Un kouign-amann, répéta-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vide et tournés vers le haut, un sourire béat et gourmand et une expression rêveuse sur le visage. C'est un gâteau de chez moi, enchaîna-t-elle, le goût du souvenir sur la langue. C'est fait avec de la patte de pain imprégné d'un mélange de beurre et de sucre. Ça colle tellement aux dents que tu passes des heures à le finir. Je préfère quand ils sont bien chauds, t'as vraiment le goût du beurre et du caramel; ho oui! Un beurré (variante du kouign-amann au caramel), au caramel au beurre salé!

Elle avait parlé sans vraiment faire gaffe, et désormais, les quatre Hobbits la dévoraient du regard, affamé par la simple description d'une telle merveille. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là, plongée dans ses souvenirs.

- Un bon kouign-amann en dessert, après une galette aux Saint-Jacques! Ha, les galettes d'Éric étaient les meilleures, souffla dans un murmure douloureux et mélancolique.

- Qui est Éric? Interrogea abruptement Legolas, plus intéressé par ce nouveau mystère que les souvenirs gastronomiques de la jeune fille.

- Mon frère.

« Frère ». Elle avait prononcé ce mot avec une telle tristesse et une telle affection que tous se turent.

- Comment était … comment est-il? Demanda Frodon. Je veux dire, ton frère?

- Génial. Le meilleur frère du monde! Répondit-elle soudaine pleine d'entrain, ayant parfaitement conscience d'avoir l'air d'une gamine.

Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de son frère, elle redevenait la petite sœur un peu fofolle qu'elle avait toujours été avec lui. Aragorn, Gandalf et les Hobbits sourirent en la voyant redevenir un peu plus optimiste, retrouver un peu de gaieté.

- C'est surtout le meilleur cuistot du monde! Précisa-t-elle avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillant de malice. Suffit que je lui dise que j'ai faim, et il me prépare tout ce que je veux! Mais le kif suprême, c'est quand il me fait son risotto aux champignons!

Sous les yeux dépités de certains, les Hobbits et elle se lancèrent alors dans un grand débat portant sur le meilleur plat du monde -des deux mondes pour Luana.

Boromir, Legolas et Gimli ne comprenaient vraiment pas comment ces semis-hommes et cette jeune demoiselle pouvaient passer de la tristesse et l'inquiétude à la joie et l'insouciance en un instant. Ils ne surent d'ailleurs pas dire qui, des cinq, était le ou la plus étrange du lot.

Cinq jours plus tard, au lever du jour, alors qu'ils émergeaient enfin de la forêt, le temps gris et morose, où seul le vent apporter une parcelle de vie, changea du tout au tout. Le ciel se dégagea et un soleil pâle et froid d'hiver vint les encourager dans leur progression, tandis qu'il émergeait paresseusement de l'horizon.

Même si elle ne sentait nulle chaleur sur sa peau, Luana ne put s'empêcher de lever son visage vers lui et de lui adresser un grand sourire dès le premier rayon de soleil qui la frappa.

- Et hop, une B.A!

- Une quoi? Demanda poliment Legolas qui s'était arrêtait à son niveau.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire éclatant. Depuis la discussion animée qu'elle avait eue avec les Hobbits, elle avait retrouvé un peu de joie de vivre et la faisait partager à tous, cachant au fond d'elle les craintes qui l'assaillaient lorsqu'elle dormait. Ses long cheveux de soie, attachés en une simple queue, reflétèrent l'éclat du soleil levant et le renvoyèrent dans le visage de l'Elfe,

- Une B.A. Une bonne action, expliqua-t-elle. Chez moi, on dit que quand un rayon de soleil nous tombe dessus, c'est qu'on a fait une bonne action.

- Ainsi, la soleil vous récompenserait de sa chaleur?

- La soleil? Vous voulez dire le soleil, non?

- Pour les Elfes, le soleil est la représentation de la féminité, l'informa Gandalf, et la lune celle de la masculinité.

Luana les regarda, interloquée, puis un nouveau sourire lui étira les traits. Au moins, si c'était vrai, ça expliquait pourquoi elle était un vrai garçon manqué.

- Ces Elfes! Grommela Gimli en passant à côté d'eux.

Legolas ne lui accorda qu'un coup d'œil peu avenant avant de se remettre en route. Luana, intriguée par la tension qui existait entre l'Elfe et le Nain se rapprocha des Hobbits, tous rassemblés autour de Bill.

- Dites, pourquoi ils peuvent pas se piffer ces deux là?

- Ce piffer? Répéta Frodon, perplexe devant les difficultés qui restaient encore pour la comprendre parfois.

- Pourquoi ils se supportent pas quoi? Reformula-t-elle.

- Aucune idée, répondirent Frodon, Merry et Pippin en chœur.

- On sait pas vraiment, répondit Sam. Ça fait des siècles que les relations entre les Elfes et les Nains sont assez tendues. Sans qu'on sache pourquoi.

- C'est à croire qu'eux-mêmes ne s'en souviennent plus, railla Merry.

Une haine remontant à plusieurs générations et dont on ne se souvenait plus les origines... cela rappela agréablement à Luana son monde, ou plutôt un élément de son monde: l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette. Et là, elle avait droit à un remix de la célèbre pièce de Shakespeare _made in_ Terre du Milieu, ça promettait! Mais bon, c'était pas vraiment ça, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de Roméo, et encore moins de Juliette.

Alors que tous continuaient d'avancer et s'éloignaient de la forêt, elle s'arrêta tout d'un coup, les yeux rivés droit devant elle. Les quatre Hobbits s'arrêtèrent, stoppant ainsi l'avancée du pauvre poney.

- Luana? L'appela Frodon.

Attendez une minute. Un Roméo et une Juliette... ça pouvait facilement se trouver. Après tout, elle avait un Nain et un Elfe sous la main! Ho non! _¡Mierda! _Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller dans un de ses trips à deux balles! Pas maintenant!

Et pourtant... pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner les yeux vers le Gimli. Et soudain elle vit le Nain portant la culotte bouffante et les chausses blanches, avec les souliers à boucles, un fleuret suspendu au flanc dont la pointe toucherait le sol remplacerait sa hache, son casque ayant laissé place à un feutre à plume! Elle se l'imagina soudain, comme si elle avait la scène sous les yeux, en train de faire la cour à u Legolas en robe rose à dentelle et à collerette! Elle se l'imagina grimpant à un balcon afin de recueillir le doux baiser de l'Elfe, dont elle vit les lèvres disparaître dans la barbe rousse du Nain!

Brusquement, elle éclata de rire, un rire violent, terrible et contre lequel il était impossible de lutter. Tous se retournèrent, affolés par cet éclat de voix qu'ils n'avaient pas reconnu comme étant un rire, tant il était incongru en ce lieu et en cet instant, tant il était soudain et puissant. Et tous restèrent pantois, tandis qu'ils voyaient Luana, croulée de rire, tentant vainement de ce calmer et peinait à avancer vers eux. Aragorn, inquiet, s'approcha d'elle en courant, craignant qu'elle ne soit à bout de force et de nerf, et que ce rire se transforme rapidement en pleurs. Quand il l'atteignit, il la soutint, car elle ne tenait plus sur ses pieds, courbée et parcourue de secousses terribles, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte plus de sa bouche. Il lui fit délicatement redresser la tête vers lui, s'attendant à voir ses yeux de lune et d'argent baignés de larmes;

et en effet, Luana avaient les larmes aux yeux, mais des larmes de rire!

Legolas fils de Thranduil, prince de Mirkwood, en Juliette, fou, ou plutôt folle d'amour pour Roméo, alias Gimli fils de Gloìn! C'était trop! Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêtait de rire à cette simple pensée. Elle voyait parfaitement la scène du balcon, du baiser! Et ce qu'elle voyait lui tordait le ventre de rire; ses côtes étaient douloureuse à force que son ventre ne se contracte à chaque gloussement; elle avait les zygomatiques tendus à l'extrême! Elle allait finir par mourir de rire!

Tous se réunir autour d'elle, sans rien comprendre. Ils se jetaient des regards inquiets et incrédules. Mais que lui arrivait-il?

- Luana? S'inquiéta Aragorn.

La jeune fille se calma une petite seconde, le fixa avec un regard indescriptible, puis un nouveau sourire s'étira doucement, tout doucement, avant d'exploser à nouveau en crise de rire, plus forte que la précédente; car en cet instant, son délire de Roméo et Juliette ne se concentré plus que sur l'Elfe et le Nain, mais aussi sur toute la Communauté!

Brusquement, son fou rire empira et prit une ampleur catastrophique, telle que même les Hobbits, sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi elle était prise de cette crise d'hilarité, se mirent à rire aussi.

« S'ils savaient, s'ils savaient! » songea Luana. Elle les vit soudain tous, habillés en courtisans avec pour arme un cure dent à la place de leurs épées!

Et voici pour vous en exclusivité, "_Roméo et Juliette en Terre du Milieu_"!

_**Casting: **_

Aragorn fils d'Arathorn: prince de Vérone

Legolas fils de Thranduil : Juliette

Gimli fils de Gloìn: Roméo

Boromir: Pâris

Sam Gamegie: Tybalt

Peregrin Touque: Mercutio

Meriadoc Brandebouc: Benvolio

Gandalf: père Laurent

Luana suffoquait de rire. Elle avait déjà vu la pièce, ainsi que la comédie musicale, et mentalement, elle calquait les visages qui l'entouraient sur ceux des acteurs qu'elle avait alors aperçut, et le résultat était tordant!

Sam en Tybalt pour sa passion pour les Elfes, Boromir en Pâris parce que ça la tripait encore plus, Pippin en Mercutio parce que tous deux ne cherchaient pas bien loin, Merry en Benvolio car il était plus censé que son ami, Gandalf en père Laurent car c'était le seul rôle qui lui allait, et Aragorn en prince de Vérone ben parce que justement, il était lui-même un prince. Une distribution dans une logique … déroutante.

Mais il manquait deux personnages! Frodon en premier lieu. Frodon, qu'elle voyait en… ben elle savait pas trop où le mettre dans cette histoire, alors pourquoi pas en Sire Montaigu? Après tout, il était pas plus grand que Gimli…!

Et enfin, il ne restait plus qu'elle… en nourrice de Juliette!

Devant les difficultés évidentes qu'elle avait à se calmer, et commençant sérieusement à se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de Luana, Gandalf et Aragorn convinrent qu'ils feraient une pause. Ils durent la soutenir encore un instant pour l'amener jusqu'à un creux profond, parsemé de buissons.

Épuisée à la fois par son hilarité dévorante et la nuit de marche qu'ils venaient d'accomplir, Luana se laissa tomber dans un coin, peinant à reprendre son calme et son souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez lucide pour capter les regards interdits et parfois vexé que tous gardaient fixés sur elle. Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge, et le silence se fit brusquement.

_¡Mierda!_ Elle s'était trop laissée aller, et elle en avait encore trop fait! Comme une gamine que l'on vient de gronder pour une bêtise, elle baissa la tête avec une furieuse envie de se transformer en autruche ou en souris pour aller se planquer dans un trou.

- Peut-on savoir ce qui t'as pris? Interrogea Aragorn.

Elle releva doucement la tête, et pour son plus grand malheur, ce ne fut pas le Rôdeur qu'elle trouva devant elle, mais la réminiscence d'un Aragorn poudré et portant la collerette. _¡Joder!_

Sous les yeux de tous, de plus en plus consternés, elle se gifla elle-même pour s'empêcher de repartir dans son trip, avant de secouer la tête pour garder les idées claires.

- C'est rien, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Ce ne devait pas être rien, vu l'état dans lequel vous vous êtes mis, fit remarquer Boromir, qui semblait mal prendre le regard amusé qu'elle lui avait lancé durant son "dérapage".

- Non, c'est rien, je vous jure! C'est juste que…

Elle se mordit les lèvres. "N'en dit pas plus, ou tu risque de le regretter!" cria une petite voix au fond d'elle.

- C'est juste que…? Insista Merry, sentant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

- Ca n'aurait pas un rapport avec cette histoire de haine entre les Elfes et les Nains? Demanda innocemment Frodon, enfonçant le dernier clou du cercueil dans lequel Luana s'était fourré.

Legolas et Gimli se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil pas très aimables, avant de se tourner vers elle, pas plus agréables qu'entre eux. Se sentant prise au piège, la jeune fille déglutit bruyamment, avant de balbutier:

- Ben … oui, enfin … ce truc de haine millénaire dont on se souvient même plus l'origine, ça m'a rappelé une histoire célèbre dans mon monde.

Et c'est ainsi que Luana se retrouva contrite de raconter la tragédie des deux amoureux de Vérone, mais dans une version édulcorée, où il n'y avait aucun mort et où tout est bien qui finit bien, pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance.

- Et finalement, les deux familles se réconcilient, grâce à l'amour de leurs enfants, finit-elle par conclure.

- Et c'est pour cela que vous étiez sur le point de vous étouffer de rire? S'enquit Boromir, complètement désabusé.

_¡Mierda!_ Elle ne pouvait quand même pas leur dire la vérité?

- Hum… disons juste que … j'ai imaginé… je dis bien imaginé hein!... si c'était vous qui jouiez la pièce…

- Mas il n'y a rien de drôle, se plaignit Pippin, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre.

- … et que Gimli était Roméo, et Legolas Juliette.

Silence. Très long silence. Un silence lourd, abasourdi. Se sentant soudain minuscule et en danger, Luana guetta les réactions de chacun, mais tous étaient si … pétrifiés, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle les avait transformés en statues de pierre. Puis, à leur tour, les Hobbits ne purent retenir un fin sourire, qui s'étira, s'étira, jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate dans une explosion de rires! Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin se tenaient les uns aux autres pour ne pas tomber. Même Boromir se joignit à eux dans un rire franc, que Luana lui entendait pour la première fois. Aragorn et Gandalf secouèrent la tête, visiblement désespérés par les fantaisies de cette fille, qui malgré les apparences, les amusaient tout autant que les Hobbits. Seuls deux ne semblaient pas, mais alors vraiment pas de chez vraiment pas, d'humeur à se joindre à la partie de rigolade. Gimli trépignait sur place, lançant des jurons à la pelle, tandis que Legolas s'étaient figés, et regardait avec horreur le Nain.

Luana était finalement très fière d'elle, mais quand elle croisa son regard, elle s'en voulut tout de suite. Il n'ya avait pourtant pas de reproches ou de colère dans les yeux de l'Elfe, mais subitement, la scène où elle imaginait les lèvres délicieusement dessinées de Legolas plonger à la rencontre de celle de Gimli lui parut nettement moins drôle. Car ce n'était plus Gimli qu'elle voyait à la place de Roméo, ni même Legolas à la place de Juliette. Non! Elle voyait l'Elfe en Roméo, et elle en Juliette!

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous pensez quoi de sonmon trip sur Roméo et Juliette made in Terre du Milieu? ^^**


	20. Le col de Caradhras

**Salut tout le monde! Je sais, ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas publié, alors pour me faire prdonner, voici un long chapitre et enfin un peu d'action!**

Reviews: franchement, merci à tous! Vos reviews me font très plaisir! Et pour répondre à la question que beaucoup me pose, ce trip avec Roméo et Juliette date de la première fois que j'ai vu le film. Dès que j'ai vu ces deux là s'engeuler pour un rien puis devenir amis, je me suis fait dans ma petite tête un peu dérangée unremake de la pièce ... Et voilà le résultat!

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn: non, urtout t'arrêtes pas!Moi j'adore lire tes délires (et à ce niveau là, je crois qu'on tiens le bon bout toutes les deux XP) mais je dois avouer que là c'est un peu tordu. Et rassures toi, je ne suis pasoffensée et ne vais ps te puir en te privant du prochain chgapitre ^^.Non, t'inquiète, je suis pas bretonne. j'ai beau vivre en bretagne, mon coeur reste celui d'un Ch'ti (vive le Nord-Pas-de-Calais! ~~,) et ui c'est notre elfe préféré que j'ai choisit pour son petit coeur, mêe si elle estpacoreau courant mdr. Mais c'était pas assezclai dans les autres chapitres? dommage ^^. Tu me rassure, parce que des fois je me pose de sérieuses questions sur mes choix et mes gouts quand je choisi les mecs XD

Eclipse1995 : j'avoue que moi aussi, je l'aime bien ^^. perso, je choisit ni la mort, ni la vie éternlle, car on le sait bien, l'éternité rend fou. Et pour Hijo de la Luna j'y suis pour rien! Tu crois quand même pas que moi aussi je l'ai pas écouté en boucle? XD

Roselia001 ; merci bien! Et pour répondre à tes questions dites à mi-mots, je dirais juste que tu es très perspicace ^^. Pour ce qui est du rire, tu n'es pas en reste, avec ta fic =D.

VegetaYouShoulveComeOver : ouais, ils ont pas trop aimé. Pfff, va falloir que j'arrondisse les anglesentre eux...MDR

Tite Elfe: Ouah te revoilà! Tu sais que tu m'as manqué? ^^ Un ragout de Nazgul? Beurk, j'ose pas imaginer! Enfin bon... Oui, je comprends que le manue d'action peu peser à force, c'est pourquoi je te promet de me rattraper sur ce chapitre=). Pour ce qui estde la dance, désolée mais je ne voyais pas cette histoire sans ça. Je sais que c'est complètement décalé par rapport à l'histoire, mais Luana n'est elle pas elle même décalée? Et puis, pour moi la danse est une chose sacrée, qui permet justement l'échange et la découvertedesautres. Enfin, ça c'est mon point de vue, après... Je suis désolée si j'ai heurté ta sensibilté de Juliette, et j'espère que tu ne vas pas monter un syndicat exprès pour ça (prce que je dois avouer que t'es pas la seule Juliette que je connais, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ... ~~,)

Maman bouba :mais de rien, c'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier tous de lire cette fic ^^. Heureuse que Luana ait sut atirer ta sympathie et j'espère qu'elle continuera sur cette voie là!

Kaomisha : je sais, mais fait pasm'en vouloir, je suis moi même un concentré de grand n'importe quoi ^^'... Hé bien, je ne pensais pas combler quelqu'un à ce point avec cette histoire, un triple bon point pour moi, youhou! Pour Legolas/Luana, en effet, mais ça ce met lentement en place. Quant à la louve et bien... va falloir attendre;-P

* * *

><p>Chapitre 20: le col de Caradhras<p>

Ils allumèrent pour la première fois un bon feu de bois chaud et revigorant, et eurent droit à un bon repas chaud préparé avec « amour » par Sam. Gandalf et Aragorn discutaient dans un coin de leur progression et de la route à venir. Face à la fatigue générale, ils avaient décidé d'accorder à la petite troupe une nuit et une journée de repos, tant et si bien qu'ils ne reprendraient la route que le lendemain au soir.

Les Hobbits n'avaient cessé de l'interroger sur l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette, lui demandant toujours plus de détails, et bien souvent, de nouveaux éclats de rire retentissait dans leur creux, lorsque Luana leur faisait par des visions qu'elle avait eu en les imaginant dans cette pièce, lorsqu'elle leur décrivit la mode de l'époque, leur expliqua certaines allusions un peu perverses de l'auteur. Boromir s'était joint à eux, et posait lui aussi lui des tas de questions, auxquelles elle répondait tant bien que mal, surprise par le soudain intérêt qu'il lui manifestait. Il avait encore du mal à accepter qu'elle les ai suivit dans cette mission-suicide, mais il, faisait un effort, pour le cacher, même si par moment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser une remarque un peu maladroite révéler ses pensées.

Pendant ce temps, Gimli continuait de grogner dans son coin vexé, tandis que Legolas entretenait son arc, sans un mot, sans un regard.

- Allez Gimli, vous allez quand même pas faire la gueule toute la soirée? Lui lança Luana, qui tentait de détendre l'ambiance – pour le Nain, car côté Hobbits et Gondorien, c'était fait depuis longtemps.

Le Nain se détourna, ne leur présentant plus que son dos. Avec un soupire exagéré que trahissait un sourire, elle se leva et alla s'assoir à ses côté. Pourquoi elle chercher à se rapprocher et à faire la paix avec ce grognon de Gimli plutôt qu'avec le taciturne Legolas? Elle n'en savait rien. Mis elle se voyait mal aller voir l'Elfe, sans aucune raison valable.

- Vous m'en voulez? Minauda-t-elle sous les regards amusés de Boromir et des Hobbits, ainsi que celui, indéchiffrable de Legolas.

Gimli ne daigna toujours pas répondre, continuant de bouder dans son coin. Luana l'observa un moment avec un sourire, sourire qui fit exploser le Nain.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je vous en voudrez, alors que vous venez de ternir l'honneur des Nains avec une histoire d'Elfes! Et que cela vous amuse!

- Ho je suis désolée! répliqua Luana avec un note tragique et désolée qui sonnait un peu trop faux quand on voyait la lueur amusée qui luisit dans ses yeux. Mais vous savez,là ce n'est pas ça qui me fait rire.

- Et qu'est ce dans ce cas?

Avec un regard en direction de Legolas, qui l'intercepta avec un air méfiant et inquiet -il avait finit par comprendre qu'il fallait se méfier d'elle quand elle avait ce genre de regard-, elle se pencha et souffla à l'oreille du Nain:

- C'est que vous grognez alors que vous n'êtes pas le plus à plaindre.

- Le plus à plaindre? S'emporta le Nain. Parce que vous pensez que je n'ai pas raison de me plaindre?

- Ben oui, après tout, c'est pas vous que j'ai imaginé en robe!

Gimli la considéra un long moment en silence, tout comme Legolas, qui s'était figé, interdit. Puis sa barbe rousse et broussailleuse se trémoussa, et un rire franc et rauque la franchit. Tiens, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire celui là. Mais très vite, le rire du Nain fut accompagné de celui des Hobbits, qui avaient suivit la scène avec attention. Luana les aurait bien accompagné, si elle n'avait pas perçut l'air légèrement renfrogné du pauvre Elfe. D'ordinaire, elle faisait en sorte que les victimes de ces blagues à deux balles rigolent avec elle des tours qu'elle leur aura joué, mais la, étrangement, elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait put s'y prendre. De plus, autant l'idée de se rapprocher de Gimli ne la gênait pas, que la perspective de discuter seul à seule avec Legolas la mettait mal à l'aise. _¡Mierda!_Mais qu'est qui lui arrivait? Elle n'avait jamais eu ce problème là avec qui que ce soit! Mais oui, bien sûr, ce devait être sa perfection et sa façon d'être trop elfique au goût de la jeune fille qui la perturbait! Il était tellement parfais, tellement à cheval sur les convenances qu'elle marchait sur des œufs quand elle s'adressait à lui... pourtant, ces « détails » ne l'avaient pas gêné quand elle était à Fondcombe et parlait avec Glorfindel, Elrond, Arwen ou les jumeaux. Peut être était ce alors parce qu'il était un elfe de la Forêt Noire? Non, ça ne tenait pas la route..._¡Joder!_

Une douleur sourde dans l'épaule la fit sortir de ses réflexions houleuses. Gimli, dans son fou rire, lui avait assénait une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Amicale mais bien bourrue! En se massant l'épaule, Luana détacha ses yeux de l'Elfe, qu'elle n'avait pas lâché une seule seconde sans s'en apercevoir.

- Dans ce cas, je veux bien que vous me donniez le rôle de Roméo, plaisanta le Nain, mais à condition que ce soit vous qui fassiez Juliette!

_« ¡Madre de dios!_Heureusement que je ne peux pas rougir! Faites que je ne rougisse pas! Faites que je ne rougisse jamais! » ria mentalement Luana, alors qu'un film défilait dans sa tête. Elle revisionnait la scène du balcon, se voyant appuyée sur la rambarde, la robe bleue qu'Arwen lui avait fait taillée sur mesure, attendant que son prince charmant monte le rosier. Mais ce n'était pas Gimli qu'elle voyait enjamber le garde-corps. C'était Legolas, qui s'avançait vers elle, l'enlaçait, et scellait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Se giflant mentalement, Luana revint tant bien que mal sur terre et secoua la tête. Boromir la scrutait dans l'attente d'une réaction, dissimulant tant bien que mal un sourire amusé, tandis que Pippin et Merry toussaient bruyamment pour étouffer leur rire.

- Dis donc, maître Nain! S'exclama-t-elle pour reprendre un peu de contenance. Vous seriez pas en train de me faire du gringue?

Gimli rit de plus belle, tout comme la quasi-totalité de le Communauté -Gandalf et Aragorn, sans cesse interrompus par leur hilarité, avaient renoncé à discuter calmement, et assistaient à cette scène plutôt cocasse en souriant avec indulgence. Seul Legolas ne se joignit pas à eux, et Luana, de plus en plus perplexe face à son malaise en ce qui concernait l'Elfe.

- Et puis, si j'étais Juliette, ça voudrait dire que vous devriez demander à Gandalf de nous marier, que Sam serait secrètement amoureux de moi, et que Boromir me demanderai ma main! Enchaîna-t-elle dans l'espoir que son trouble passe;

Sam et Boromir cessèrent brusquement de rire, l'un devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate -on ne dira pas lequel -et l'autre manquant de s'étrangler de stupéfaction, tandis que les rires autour d'eux redoublaient. Cette fois même Legolas sourit doucement, quoiqu'une fois de plus, son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux, étrangement sérieux et rivés sur elle.

Voulant détourner l'attention, Boromir se releva prestement et déclara qu'il était plus que grand temps que Luana reprenne son entraînement, interrompu depuis leur départ.

- Ho non! Je suis trop crevée pour ça! Fatiguée, ajouta-t-elle face aux sourcils levés du Gondorien. Prenez vous en à Merry et Pippin pour une fois, ils pètent la forme eux!

Les deux Hobbits s'insurgèrent de façon théâtrale face à cette proposition, mais finirent par suivre l'Homme à l'extérieur. Tous d'ailleurs les suivirent pour assister à cet entraînement en plein air.

La jeune fille alla se percher une proéminence rocheuse, aux côtés d'Aragorn, qui, tout en fumant sa pipe, prodiguait ses conseils aux deux apprentis épéistes.

- C'est cruel que de les avoir laissé à la merci de Boromir, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Ho croyez moi, ce n'est pas eux qu'il va falloir plaindre, lui répondit-elle avec une expression de complot placardée sur le visage. Vous connaissez encore mal ses deux là.

Et effectivement, elle ne s'était pas trompée sur qui allait le plus souffrir de cette confrontation. Alors que Boromir exhortait et poussait les deux Hobbits à rendre les coups, Pippin hurla et serra son bras contre lui. Boromir, certains de l'avoir blessé, lâcha son épée et se précipita sur lui afin d'évaluer l'importance de la plaie. Mais sitôt se retrouva-t-il désarmé, que Merry et Pippin lui sautèrent dessus.

- Pour la Comté!

- Qu'est ce que je vous disais! Sourit Luana au Rôdeur.

Ce dernier, étant solidaire avec le Gondorien, se leva avec un sourire et alla à son secours. Mais c'était sans compter sur elle. Il l'avait laissé derrière lui et n'y avait plus prêté attention. Grave erreur!

- A bas les grands! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur son dos.

Pris par surprise, Aragorn balla en avant et se retrouva prisonnier sous elle. Il parvint tant bien que mal à se retourner et se retrouva sur le dos. Luana, perchée sur lui comme l'étaient les deux Hobbits sur Boromir, était croulée de rire, mais se tenait droite et fière au-dessus lui, les bras croisés sur le torse, en une position victorieuse.

- Je croyais qu'il en fallait plus que ça pour vous surprendre!

Alors qu'elle se relevait pour le libérer, elle se figea, toujours à califourchon sur le Rôdeur.

- Luana?

Elle ne l'entendit pas. Naurofána! Elle la sentait s'agiter au fond d'elle, poussant un cri d'alarme. Oubliant son aversion pour la louve, elle l'écouta et la laissa guider ses sens, tournant les yeux vers l'horizon. Là-bas, au loin, une masse noire et éparse grossissait à vue d'œil, se rapprochant inexorablement d'eux. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, un profond grondement vibra dans sa gorge, tandis qu'Aragorn la repoussait doucement pour se lever, ayant lui aussi vu cette espèce de fumée. Tous d'ailleurs finirent par le remarquer.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? S'enquit Sam avec une légère inquiétude.

- Ce n'est rien, sans doute qu'un petit nuage, répondit négligemment Gimli.

- Qui avance vite et contre le vent, dit Boromir d'un ton suspicieux.

Luana, qui était restée à quatre pattes, se redressa enfin et s'avança, allant se poster sur un rocher aux côtés de Legolas. L'Elfe lui accorda un rapide coup d'œil en coin, surpris par son comportement, avant de se focaliser sur ce « nuage ». La jeune fille quant à elle n'avait rien perdu de la progression de cette … de cette nuée?

- Des corbeaux! S'écria-t-elle, à la surprise générale.

- Des Crébains du Pays de Dun! S'écria Legolas avec horreur.

À la surprise de Luana, tous se précipitèrent soudain, attrapant au vol les affaires, éteignant le feu, avant d'aller se cacher sous les rocher et les buissons.

Luana accourait derrière Frodon et Aragorn quand soudain, elle se prit les pieds dans une racine et s'étala de tout son long sur la pierre, à découvert et à la vue de tous. Elle allait se relever, mais il était trop tard, les oiseaux étaient déjà sur eux. C'est alors qu'elle se sentit plaquée au sol, et qu'un voile de tissu la recouvrit. Un doigt posé sur ses lèvres, Legolas lui fit signe de se taire. L'Elfe les avaient tous deux dissimulé sous sa cape. Avec appréhension, elle cessa de respirer, de bouger, de peur d'attirer l'attention des corbeaux qui passaient au-dessus d'eux en cet instant. Les croassements suraigus qu'ils poussaient lui vrillèrent les tympans: il y avait quelque chose de mauvais dans ces sons, quelque chose qui ne lui rappelait que trop la litanie de mort des Nazgûls. Avec un frisson, elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, plaqua ses mains sur les oreilles et se serra un peu plus contre l'Elfe et la douce chaleur qui émanait de lui, cherchant désespérément à fuir le malaise qui la prenait. Puis tout fut finit; les oiseaux s'étaient éloignés, et il ne restait dans leur sillage qu'un lourd silence.

Libérée du poids de leur présence, Luana relâcha son souffle dans un profond soupir, avant d'aspirer une bonne goulée d'air frais, et d'être submergée par le doux et enivrant parfum des sous-bois après la pluie. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut à quel point elle était proche de Legolas en cet instant. Brusquement, elle s'éloigna de lui, avant même qu'il n'ait retiré sa cape. _¡Joder!_ Elle avait déjà était bien plus collée à un homme, que ce soit ses potes du crew ou même Aragorn, et pourtant, ça ne l'avais pas plus gêné que ça! Alors pourquoi cette proximité la mettait-elle aussi mal à l'aise? Elle n'en savait rien, et elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

Tous sortirent de leur cachette.

- Les espions de Saroumane... Le passage vers le Sud est surveillé, persiffla Gandalf avec colère. Il faut passer par le Col de Caradhras.

Tous suivirent son regard vers les imposantes montagnes qui les surplombaient. _¡Mierda! _Elles étaient … immenses! Comment voulait-il qu'ils passent par là? Ça équivalait à tenter l'ascension de l'Everest en tongs et maillot de bain son plan!

Tous avaient rassemblaient leurs affaires et s'étaient remis en route. Alors qu'ils avaient prévu de s'accorder une journée et une nuit de repos, les voilà repartis. Tous marchaient en silence, inquiets.

Luana quant à elle, n'avait dit mot depuis leur départ, rongée par le doute. Non seulement, elle crevait de trouille à l'idée d'escalader une montagne enneigée en plein hiver, avec pour seul équipement des vêtements qui ne parvenaient même pas à arrêter le vent, une paire de botte qui prenait l'eau à la moindre flaque, et un poney surchargé. Avec ça, ils iraient loin! Elle aurait bien aimait avoir une combinaison de ski. En cet instant, elle était même prête à troquer sa tenue de voyage contre la vieille combi rose à cœurs que sa mère lui avait acheté la première fois qu'ils étaient allés aux sports d'hiver, quand elle avait six ans.

« Luana, tu t'égare ma pauvre », songea-t-elle, alors que son véritable problème lui revenait à l'esprit. D'ailleurs, ce souci (quel doux euphémisme) semblait vouloir à tout prix s'effacer de sa mémoire, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour rester focalisée dessus. Naurofána. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle! Encore une fois, elle essayait d'étouffer ses doutes.

Luana eut un frisson. Naurofána, qu'elle croyait scellée définitivement en elle, l'avait alertait de l'arrivée des Corbeaux de Saroumane. Comment était-ce possible, si elle était confinée dans son inconscient? Comment avait-elle put percevoir la menace? Et comment avait elle fait pour la prévenir alors qu'elle était censée ne plus jamais pouvoir entrer en contact avec elle? Elle aurait dut paniquer! Si la louve pouvait de nouveau lui parler, lui insuffler son instinct et adoucir ses craintes, cela voulait dire qu'elle pouvait de nouveau la contrôler! Pourtant, Luana n'avait pas peur. Elle se sentait brusquement moins seule, moins vulnérable. Elle avait envie de ressentir à nouveau la puissance que lui conférait sa forme de loup, cette invulnérabilité, redécouvrir le monde avec ses yeux de loups et ses trois vue -même la vue de la vie lui manquait! Elle voulait de nouveau faire confiance à Naurofána et ne faire qu'une avec elle.

Non! Même si Naurofána ne lui voulait aucun mal, elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de se nourrir de chaire fraîche, de tuer pour ça.

Et cette somnolence qui la prenait. D'un geste vif, elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place; ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'endormir alors qu'ils gravissaient une pente terriblement raide et rocailleuse. Et comme de par hasard, alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion pertinente, elle posa le pied sur une pierre instable, qui se détacha et roula sous elle, la faisant perdre l'équilibre. _¡Mierda! _Alors qu'elle se sentait chuter vers l'arrière avec un petit cri de surprise, une main ferme et puissante la rattrapa par le bras.

- Attention, lui souffla à l'oreille Legolas en la redressant. Le chemin est chaotique, il est aisé d'y perdre l'équilibre.

Luana, après s'être assurée de bien tenir sur ses pieds, se tourna vers lui avec une moue boudeuse. C'était facile à dire pour lui, quand il marchait, on avait l'impression qu'il frôlait à peine le sol. C'était sûr que ce n'était pas lui qui allait se casser la figure!

« _Et tu devrais t'en satisfaire, ou il ne t'aurait pas rattraper_ » lui souffla une petite voix, une voix douce et légèrement grondante, qui la poussait vers l'Elfe.

- Merci, marmonna-t-elle à contrecœur, écoutant cette voix qui avait malheureusement raison.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, sourit-il avant de se remettre en route.

« Et non! T'en vas pas comme ça! » pensa brusquement Luana, avant de se gifler mentalement. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait? Pourquoi avait-elle envie de le retenir si soudainement?

« _Tu pourrais le remercier aussi pour tout à l'heure_, » lui murmura à nouveau la voix « _après tout, s'il n'avait pas été là, tu pouvais être sûre que les Crébains t'auraient repérés. _»

« Ouais, je sais », soupira mentalement Luana. De nouveau, elle sefigea; elle entendait une voix dans sa tête? Ça y était! Elle devenait folle! Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si rapide et si brusque!

- Luana! L'appela Aragorn en se retournant vers elle.

Elle était vraiment à la traîne! Même les Hobbits l'avaient dépassée avec Bill. Secouant à nouveau la tête pour chasser ce doux vent de folie qui soufflait dans son esprit, elle accéléra le pas et parvint tant bien que mal à se mettre au niveau de l'Elfe, qui l'accueillit avec un regard interrogateur. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle venait le voir d'elle même.

- Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour cet après-midi, dit-elle en réponse à son interrogation muette; quand je me suis lamentablement ramassée et que vous êtes intervenu, précisa-t-elle vaguement avec un sourire gênée.

- Vous auriez fait pareil pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous, répondit-il simplement.

Il pouvait pas dire « de rien » comme tout le monde? C'est plus court et moins cérémonieux.

- Je crois pas, rit-elle tandis qu'il lui balançait un regard étonné. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui serait tombé, moi tout ce que j'aurais trouvé à faire, c'aurait été de me jeter devant lui en poussant de grands cris et en agitant les bras pour chasser ses piafs de malheur. Pas top quand on veut passer inaperçue.

Legolas la dévisagea en silence, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, mais là encore, son sourire ne touchait que ses lèvres magnifiques. _¡Joder! _Elle avait rien de mieux à penser qu'à la perfection de ses lèvres qui invitaient aux baisers? ¡Mierda! Plus elle tentait de penser à autre chose, plus elle s'enfonçait. Décidément, les Elfes et leur satanée perfection avaient une très mauvaise influence sur elle!

Et il était toujours si froid, si stoïque. Il ne savait pas rire ou quoi? Ou c'était parce qu'il lui en voulait pour la blague avec Roméo et Juliette?

« _C'est peut être le moment de t'excuser_ » Et voilà la voix de la bonne conscience qui revient à la charge; ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante a avoir toujours raison!

« Ho toi la ferme! _Dit merci, demande pardon_; t'es pas ma mère! »

C'était pas sa faute si les Elfes avaient un sens de l'humour proche du zéro absolu. Quoique, celui d'Elladan et Elrohir était plus lourd qu'autre chose parfois. Néanmoins, voyant que la conversation avec Legolas commençait à sombrer, elle sauta sur l'occasion.

- Dites, vous m'en voulez?

- De quoi donc?

- Ben, pour la blague avec Gimli... dit elle en regrettant soudain d'avoir abordé le sujet.

Si elle voulait qu'il la déteste, elle ne pouvait pas s'y pendre autrement!

- Je dois avouer que cette histoire n'était pas pour me plaire, mais elle a eu le mérite de rendre le sourire à nos compagnons.

Whouaou! C'était la phrase la plus longue dont il l'avait gratifiait jusqu'alors!

- Et puis, il m'a semblé que vous aussi, avait finit par être victime de cette plaisanterie, ajouta-t-il en dardant sur elle ses yeux d'un bleu... électrisant.

- Quoi?

- Vous n'avez pas rit de façon sincère, et vous sembliez lutter contre certaines pensées. Qui avait-il pour vous troubler à ce point?

_¡Joder!_ Pourquoi elle avait lancé cette conversation? Que pouvait-elle répondre? « Ho c'est rien, j'imaginais juste que c'était vous Roméo et que moi j'étais Juliette, vous savez, pour la scène du baiser »...

- Ho non, c'est rien ne vous inquiétez pas! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre, un peu trop vite sans doute, car Legolas lui lança un regard surpris face à sa réaction.

Sentant qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus, elle se passa les doigts dans les cheveux. Ce geste n'échappa pas à l'Elfe, qui observa les cheveux retomber lentement sur son visage.

Brusquement, Luana poussa un petit, lorsque qu'un léger choc vint la frapper à l'arrière du crâne. Secouant la tête, elle sentit quelque chose de froid tomber en fine poudre le long de ses joues et dans son dos. Elle se retourna et se prit une boule de neige bien froide et bien tassée en pleine figure. De la neige! Trop occupée à éluder les questions du Prince de Mirkwood sans avoir l'air cloche, elle ne s'était pas aperçut que par endroit, des monceaux de neige longeaient le sentier sinueux qu'ils suivaient tant bien que mal. Quelques mètres plus bas, Merry et Pippin se tenaient au beau milieu du passage, les mains dans le dos, sifflotant.

- Alors vous...!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que déjà les deux Hobbits la canardaient; elle eut le réflexe de se baisser juste à temps, tout comme Legolas, qui se tenait derrière lui.

Pour le plus grand malheur de toute la Communauté, les trois comparses se lancèrent dans une bataille de boules de neige. Avec un cri de guerre, Luana se jeta sur eux, les mains pleine de poudreuse; elle toucha Aragorn et Boromir, qui n'avaient pas prit la peine de se retourner pensant sans doute qu'ils seraient épargnés. Merry eut Gimli, qui avait pesté en tentant de parer le projectile avec sa hache. Pippin quant à lui, envoya une bonne dose de neige dans la chevelure de Gandalf. Frodon et Sam avaient eu l'intelligence de rester en arrière, tout comme Legolas qui s'était placé à leurs côtés, prétendant s'assurer qu'ils n'y aient pas d'accidents malheureux. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de recevoir sa part de poudreuse en pleine figure, lorsque les trois se mirent sur lui. Étrangement, quand c'était pour l'ennuyer et quand elle était accompagnée des deux Hobbits facétieux, elle n'avait aucun scrupule et aucune crainte à s'approcher de l'Elfe.

Quoiqu'il en soit, quelque chose au fond de Luana profita de cette diversion et des éclats de rire pour se faire oublier, retournant doucement dans l'inconscient, mais gardant les sens en éveil.

- Cela suffit, tonna Gandalf, alors que Merry, Pippin et Luana envoyaient une nouvelle salve sur la troupe. Continuez ainsi et c'est l'avalanche que vous obtiendrez!

Les trois fautifs se figèrent. Une avalanche? C'était possible à cette altitude? Il leur restait encore une bonne centaine de mètre avant d'atteindre réellement la zone enneigée. Pour le moment, il n'y avait que quelques tas épars, rien qui puisse provoquer une avalanche. Luana le fit remarquer, grande gueule comme à son habitude, et le regard que lui jeta Gandalf le lui fit regretter. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces yeux qui reflétait une certaine … méfiance? Mais à propos de quoi? Aussi, tous se calmèrent et reprirent leur marche lente et taciturne. Finalement, la centaine de mètres qu'ils leur restaient parurent bien courte, quand leurs pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la neige, qui passa au-dessus des bottes et leur gela les pieds. Très vite, la simple idée de faire une bataille de boule de neige devint tout bonnement hors de question. _¡Mierda!_ Qu'est ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait pour une bonne combi bien chaude et une paire d'après-ski! Même mettre des raquettes et marcher comme un pingouin semblait bien plus tentant. Tous peinaient à avancer, tous, sauf Legolas, qui faisait sans cesse des aller et retour entre les extrémités de leur procession et avançait avec grâce sur la neige. Attendez… SUR la neige? Il ne laissait même pas une trace sur l'étendue blanche, alors qu'eux s'enfonçaient jusqu'aux genoux!

- Comment vous faites ça? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il passait une fois de plus près d'elle.

- Quoi donc?

- Ben marcher sur la neige tiens!

L'Elfe lui sourit avec pitié, voyant qu'elle était frigorifiée et se démenait pour avancer.

- Je ne fais rien, avoua-t-il. C'est une aptitude propre aux Elfes.

- La choute! Grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la neige et le froid.

- Frodon!

Tous deux se retournèrent vivement, Luana prête à sauter sur quoique ce soit qui s'en prendrait à son Hobbit préféré. Mais celui-ci n'était pas attaqué. Il venait juste de trébuché et avait dévalé la pente jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn ne le rattrapa quelques mètre plus bas. Tandis que le Rôdeur l'aidait à se relever, Frodon passa sa main sous sa chemise, et une expression de pure panique tordit les traits fins de son visage. _¡Mierda!_ Il n'avait tout de même pas perdu l'Anneau! Luana se détendit et poussa un profond soupir quand elle vit Boromir se pencher et ramasser dans la neige la chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait mollement ce fichu bout de métal. Mais son soulagement fut de courte, très courte durée.

" _Il le veut_" souffla à nouveau la voix dans son esprit. " _Cet homme est faible, le pouvoir de l'Anneau a déjà commencer son office sur son âme."_

Effectivement, au fond des yeux du Gondorien, Luana perçut quelque chose de sombre et effrayant, un mélange de fascination morbide et de soif de pouvoir. Elle n'entendit pas les mots qu'Aragorn et lui échangèrent, le vent lui sifflait dans les oreilles, et elle s'apprêtait à aller botter le cul du Gondorien quand la main de Legolas s'abattit sur son épaule. Elle lui jeta un regard peu amène par-dessus l'épaule, prête à lui dire d'aller se faire voir, mais l'Elfe lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir.

" _Fais ce qu'il te dis_", lui intima la voix.

Avec regret et appréhension, elle obéit. ¡Mierda! Elle était vraiment dans la merde si elle écoutait cette voix sans même chercher à la contredire ni même s'inquiéter de savoir de quoi il en retournait réellement. Elle n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Elle préférait l'ignorance à la vérité qu'elle repousserait encore une fois.

Après un moment qui sembla durée une éternité, Boromir finit par remettre l'Anneau entre les mains de Frodon. Au moins, s'il n'avait pas tenté de les tuer et de se barrer en courant avec l'Anneau, c'était que son cas n'était pas perdu.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient dans la neige. La nuit aurait dut laisser la place au jour, mais un épais manteau de nuages sombre et menaçant recouvrait le ciel et déversait sur eux un blizzard mordant et aveuglant. Ils ne parvenaient plus à avancer, le froid engourdissait leurs membres endoloris, le vent les fouettait et les battait sans interruption, et la fatigue commençait à peser sérieusement sur leurs épaules.

Luana portait sur son dos Frodon. Lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'il ne pouvait plus faire un pas vers l'avant, elle eut pitié de lui, et malgré les protestations du Hobbit et de son propre corps, elle le hissa sur son dos et le recouvrit de sa propre cape, prétextant que comme ça, ils se réchaufferaient mutuellement. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais pas tout à fait vrai pour autant. Elle ne sentait plus ses pieds et ses mains et craignait franchement qu'ils ne restent dans ses botes ou ses gants de fortune lorsqu'elle les enlèverait. Le froid était tel qu'elle en vint à douter de sa survie. Elle allait finir par mourir gelée sur place! Avec envie, elle repensa à la maison dans laquelle elle vivait avec ses parents et Éric quand elle était toute petite, aux cabanes qu'elle se faisait dans de grande boîte en carton- véritable palace à ses yeux d'enfant- et dans lesquelles elle allait se réfugier les soirs d'hiver que son grand frère avait décidé de lui pourrir avec des films qui faisaient peur. Elle se revoyait, pelotonnée dans une couette bien chaude, juste devant la cheminée, se cachant lorsqu'un monstre trop affreux apparaissait à l'écran. Dire que désormais, les monstres n'étaient pas que des petits bonhommes qui ne faisaient finalement pas si peur que ça, enfermés derrière l'écran. Non, ils étaient à présents pur elle bien réels, non plus en pixels, mais en chaires, en os, en crocs et en armure. Et elle aurait donné n'importe qui pour un feu de bois! Elle sortit de ses pensées avec un petit cri. Frodon, tentant vainement de se réchauffer les mains, avait par mégarde touché une parcelle de peau avec ses doigts gelés.

- Hé, je suis pas un radiateur! tenta-t-elle de plaisanter pour ne plus penser au froid.

- C'est quoi, un radiateur, claqua-t-il des dents.

- C'est…

Elle se tut, soudain aux aguets.

- Vous entendez!

Cela aurait été peu probable, car peu l'entendirent elle.

On eut dit… des voix qui tonnaient dans le lointain, grondaient sous le mugissement du vent et de la tempête, qui redoublèrent soudain de violence et d'acharnement. Des voix, qui cette fois-ci ne venait pas de son imagination détraquée.

" _Danger_!" intervint brusquement la voix intérieure de Luana, grondante et menaçante, mettant en émoi tous les sens de la jeune fille.

Legolas, lui aussi les sens en alerte, remonta la file, progressant avec aisance sur la neige. Lui aussi, il tendit l'oreille. Lui aussi, il perçut les voix.

- J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs, dit il, les yeux plissés scrutant l'étendue homogène des montagnes, de la neige et des nuages.

La voix se fit de plus en plus forte, et vint frapper de plein fouet les tympans de Luana, qui vacilla.

- Luana? S'inquiéta Frodon.

Pour toute réponse, elle le fit descendre de son dos et le reposa le plus doucement possible à terre, malgré les vertiges et la nausée qui lui nouèrent les tripes. Cette voix. Elle lui donnait envie de vomir; et pas que ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac.

- C'est Saroumane! S'écria Gandalf.

Des blocs de glace et de roches se détachèrent au dessus de leurs têtes. Luana eut tout juste le réflexe de plaquer Frodon contre la paroi rocheuse de la falaise, alors que le malaise la gagnait au fur et à mesure que la voix se faisait plus forte et mauvaise. Fort heureusement, les blocs continuèrent leur chemin plutôt que de venir s'écraser sur eux, et tombèrent dans le néant qui s'étendait à leurs pieds.

" _Danger! Il faut partir, vite!"._

La bile lui monta aux lèvres, et Luana ne put que la recracher, laissant le reste suivre. Elle vit du coin de ses yeux baignés de larmes, Gandalf s'avancer comme pour faire face à la tempête et psalmodier.

Un grondement, puis un éclair vint frapper la paroi qui les surplombait. Une masse phénoménale de neige mêlée de glace et de roches leur tomba dessus.

" Frodon!"

Luana eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le Hobbit, juste avant de sentir son corps succomber sous le choc, et de sombrer dans le néant.


	21. Conscience et inconscience

**Et voilà, là encore un long chapitre, qui devrait plaire à beaucoup. ^^**

**Reviews: pour répondre à de nombreuse personnes, le coup de la cape m'a été inspiré par Frodon (c'etma muse, la deuxième après Legolas bien sûr.) dans le deuxième volet, il fait la même chose quand Sam dégringole la pente aux portes du Morodr, il le couvre de sa cape elfique et disparait à la vue de tous. ^^**

lusaphira: oui, je trouves ausi. Rester toujours sur des idées sombres, c'est ennuyant, et puis, je ne peux pas m'epêcher de me taper des trips ^^, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Son objectif fianal? Ca je ne peux pas te le dire, à toi de le découvrir. =)

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn : mais c'est un véritable roman que tu m'as écris! Bon alors, par où commencer ... je suis perdu là ~~,. Lèche-bottes, nooon, pas du tout, continue j'adores! (je plaisante bien sûr =D) Oui, encore une fois, je publies très tard et, tadam, dès le lendemain j'ai une revoiew. je préfère ne pas savoir à quelle heure tu reviews, sinon je vais culpabiliser pour ton manque de sommeil MDR. Pour les allusions perverses, je parlais de Shakespear. Dnas Roméo et Juliette, il y a des trucs, si tu fais pas gaffes, tu vois pas le sens cachait, et d'autre où il faut des indication par rapport aux traduction, mais crois moi, le petit Shakespear avait l'esprit d'un obsédé! Moi je suis pas comme ça... ~~. Oui, c'est vrai qu'avec Legolas, elle ne sait pas sur quel pied dansé, et j'eassaies de faire en sorte qu'il y ait une sorte de lien entre eux, tènu, mais qui va grossir avec le temps et devenir un pont (ça veut rien dire mais bon) L'histoire des tongs et du maillot de bain c'était jusement pour montrer que c'était comlètement supide ce qu'ils allaient faire, heureuse que ça t'ai marqué ^^. Pourquoi t'es méchante avec mon chéri? Bon, ok c'et pas lemein mais celui de Luana. Mais t'es pas gentilles avec Legolas, fais gaffe à toi! GRRRR (imagine Naurofana qui grogne et montre les crocs! XD) Non, Luana n'est pas orgeuilleuse. Disosn juste un peu la^che, car elle préfère ignorer ce quel n'est pas sûre de comprendre ou de pouvoir contrôler (tu comprendras ça dans ce chapitre t(inquiète pas), mais justement, Naurofana est là pour qu'elle fasse face à ses peurs. La "choute" c'est la chance, en vulgaire on va dire, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je penses que tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir compris. "Madre de dios", ça veut dire "mère de dieux". Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me font toujours autant plaisir, et surtout, surtout, n'arrêtes pas tes trips, car c'est ça qui te donne tout ton charme!

Roselia001 : je dois avouer que niveau costume, tu as poussé la perversion encore plus oin que moi! MDR pauvre Gimli, on est psa sympas avec lui!  
>J'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé aussi écrire une histoire d'amour avec aragorn, mais bon, je vais pas le détourner d'Arwen. En compensation, je jure d'en faire quelqu'un d'indispensable pour Luana., promis! Et oui, Luana n'est pas délicate avec Legolas, mais comme je l'ai dit à Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn, Luana fuit ce dont elle a peur ou ne comprend pas. Une battaile de boule de neige entre les Chevaliers Sarmates! Je demandes à voir ça! Je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas mourir d'impateince trop longtzemps, je veux lire cette scène à tout prix! Oui, tu as raison, Luana est très protectrice envers Frodon, s'en est presque viscéral. Après avoir lu ta review, je suis persuadée que tu vasadorer ce chapitre... ^^<p>

shakahakuukanonetsaga : je suis bien contente que ça te plaise, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ^^. Non, je ne connais pas "la quête d'Ewilan", qu'est ce que c'est? J'aimerai bien lire pour voir ça. =)

VegetaYouShoulveComeOver : je sais je suis cruelle, mais dis toi que comme ça ton plaisirsera encore plus grand quand tu liras la suite =D. et puis comme ça, je te tiens en haleine (et donc e mon pouvoir, mouhahahaha!... heu, désolée ~~,).

Eclipse1995 : Pour les exams; oui et non, j'ai bien eu les épreuves expériemntales en physique-chimie et svt, mais je ne suis pas encore tout à fait en plein exam. Mais merci quand même de t'en inquiéter^^. De l'action? Et bien tu vas être servie =). Mais tu sais que tu es trèsperspicace ma belle? =D 

* * *

><p>Chapitre 21: conscience et inconscience.<p>

_Il faisait sombre. Si sombre. Le froid intense et mordant qui l'avait martyrisé jusque là s'intensifia. Elle ne parvenait pas à bouger. Elle avait mal. Elle avait la sensation de tomber, de dégringoler dans une chute vers les abysses du monde. C'était ça, mourir? Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de survivre dans cette histoire, mais elle avait espéré une mort rapide et sans douleur. .Mais pouvait-elle vraiment être morte? Elle n'avait pas imaginait que la mort serait ainsi. Elle avait crut qu'une fois déconnectée de son corps, elle ne souffrirait plus, elle avait crut déjà mourir, mais cela avait été si différent. _

_Puis, brusquement, le chagrin vint s'ajouter à la souffrance, l'ourdissant, faisant accélérer sa chute. Éric... qu'allait il devenir? Elle s'en voulait tant de l'abandonner, de partir sans même avoir tenté de revenir vers lui. Elle s'était jetée tête la première dans cette aventure, elle n'en éprouvait aucun regret. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ne regrettait pas ses choix. Le seul regret qu'elle avait, c'était de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus pour Frodon. _

_Frodon! Elle se sentit brusquement attirée vers le haut, comme si une corde avait été subitement tendue et la remontait._

Elle reprit vaguement conscience, perdue sous plusieurs tonnes de neige. Le froid et la douleur restèrent, mais l'obscurité et l'engourdissement s'évanouir légèrement.

Elle sentait quelque chose remuer sous elle, elle pouvait entendre quelqu'un l'appeler. Frodon! Frodon l'appelait! Il était en vie! Difficilement, elle ouvrit les yeux, mais ne vit rien, et laissa ses paupières retomber lourdement. Alors qu'elle se sentait repartir, le poids de la neige sur ses épaules et son dos s'envola. Elle sentit des mains l'agripper et la hisser à l'air libre. Elle sentit le vent lui fouetter le visage, l'air glacial lui emplir et lui brûler les poumons. Elle entendit des voix inquiètes autour d'elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux, ne vit qu'un brouillard gris dans lequel dansaient des silhouettes indécises.

- Luana, reste avec nous! cria quelqu'un. Ne t'endors pas!

Aragorn. C'était lui. Elle reconnut sur son visage de glace le contact tiède de ses mains.

- Luana, il faut vous battre.

Tiens, qui était ce? Elle reconnaissait cette voix, infiniment douce. Pour la première fois, elle perçut la perfection de cette voix se fissurer tandis qu'un léger tremblement la faisait vibrer. À qui appartenait-elle déjà? Ha oui. Legolas.

Elle voulait rester avec eux, elle voulait continuer d'avancer à leurs côtés, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Déjà le néant et le froid refermaient leurs griffes sur elle. Ils ne la laisseraient pas repartir avec ses amis. Dommage.

Alors qu'elle replongeait, ses yeux se refermèrent, et elle n'entendit pas l'appel désespéré d'Aragorn, pas plus qu'elle n'entendit Legolas l'exhortait à lutter, pas plus qu'elle n'entendit les cris déchirant des Hobbits, les jurons de Gimli, les exclamation de Boromir et les suppliques de Frodon.

_Elle chuta encore longtemps, pendant une éternité qui semblait ne jamais vouloir prendre fin, toujours entourée de ténèbres toutes plus épaisses les unes que les autres, dans un froid toujours plus intense et morte. Elle tombait la tête la première, les bras ballants le long de son corps, sans avoir la force ni même la volonté de crier, de bouger, paralysée par la douleur._

_Elle tomba inexorablement, toujours plus loin, toujours plus profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, tout s'arrêta. _

_Alors qu'elle se confondait dans l'obscurité, ombre perdue parmi les ombres, sont corps émis une pâle lueur, telle une lune au milieu d'un ciel nocturne. La douleur laissa place à un bien être et une plénitude hors du commun, la froidure fut chassée par un vent doux et frais, et sa course vers les limbes perdit en vitesse, pour finalement s'essouffler. Ce fut comme si un coussin d'air chaud vint à sa rencontre et la récupéra avec douceur. Elle flotta un instant, retrouvant peu à peu ses capacités, avant de toucher définitivement le sol, sur lequel elle fut étendue, ses cheveux de neige répandu en une couronne autour de son visage, ses bras repliés sur son ventre. Elle était bien ainsi installée. Enfin, elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Seule sa propre clarté lui été visible, tout était plongé dans la nuit, si ce n'était, loin, très loin au-dessus d'elle, un point de lumière, comme l'entrée d'un puits. De là où elle se trouvait, Luana crut que c'était une étoile. _

_Mais brusquement, l'étoile grossit, grossit, au point d'emplir l'espace tout entier, et de la happer comme une vulgaire poussière. _

La douleur revint subitement, coups de poignard qui lui transperçaient le corps et lui fracassaient le crâne, la nausée lui faisait monter la bile aux bords des lèvres. Elle aurait voulut crier, mais ses mâchoires étaient trop crispées pour cela. Malgré la souffrance qui égarait ses sens, elle se sentit légèrement ballotée. L'odeur de la forêt vint lui chatouiller les narines, alors qu'elle sentait sur son visage la piqure de flocon de neige. Elle était entourée de deux bras puissants, qui la maintenaient serrée contre la chaleur d'un corps. Elle parvint à laisser échapper une légère plainte, et aussitôt, la voix de Legolas résonna à ses oreilles. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il dit, car à nouveau, elle se sentait repartir.

_Elle se retrouva à nouveau étendue dans le noir, son corps luisant à travers les ténèbres. Mais elle n'était plus la seule source de lumière. Après quelques instants passés à reprendre son souffle et à focaliser son attention sur ses mouvements, elle réussit à se relever pour faire face à son propre reflet. Là devant elle, une immense surface lisse et miroitante lui renvoyait son image. Elle fit un pas vers ce miroir, qui, elle le savait, était la limite entre sa conscience et son inconscient. Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts, et, lentement, la surface argentée se liquéfia, devint translucide, révélant derrière elle la silhouette immense d'une louve au pelage de neige. Elle était là, assise, bien droite, la fixant de ses yeux ambrés. Son regard était chaud et bienveillant. Était ce la couleur miel de ses iris qui le rendait si irrésistible? Si … maternelle? Son pelage avait retrouvé tout son éclat et était irisé de reflets argentés. Naurofána. Alors ainsi, la louve l'avait fait venir jusqu'à la limite de l'inconscience. Cela prouvait qu'elle avait encore le pouvoir d'entrer dans la conscience de Luana. Pourtant, cette dernière ne s'en trouva pas effrayée, ne s'affola pas à l'idée qu'elle puisse se retrouver de nouveau sous le joug de l'animal. Elle était fatiguée de se petit jeu, fatiguée de se mentir à elle-même. En cet instant, seule la vérité l'intéressait et la curiosité la poussait. _

_- Qu'est ce que je fais là? Demanda-t-elle._

_- Tu as perdu connaissance, répondit la louve d'une voix à la fois doucet grondante. _

_Cette voix, Luana l'entendait régulièrement dans sa tête. _

- _Alors, depuis le début, c'est toi qui me parle dans ma tête._

_C'était une simple constatation, où nulle peur et nul reproche ne perçait._

- _Oui, c'était moi, répondit Naurofána de sa voix grondante mais douce._

_Luana s'assit, afin de se retrouver au même niveau que la louve, et que leurs yeux soient rivés les uns aux autres. L'or contre l'argent, la bête contre l'humaine, l'inconscience contre la conscience. Elles étaient toutes deux si différentes l'une de l'autre, et c'était pour cela qu'elles ne formaient qu'un seul et même être, car elles s'imbriquaient l'une dans l'autre. _

- _Je croyais que tu étais scellée. Alors comment ça se fait que tu puisses me parler et sentir __ce qui m'entoure?_

_Naurofána émis un grondement amusé, tandis qu'un sorte de rictus, étrangement semblable à un sourire, lui retroussa l'encoignure des babines. _

- _Je suis la partie inconsciente de ton esprit. Et on ne peut sceller l'inconscient. Quoique l'on fasse, il y a toujours des réminiscences de l'inconscient qui s'échappent et viennent hanter la conscience._

- _Comme les rêves?_

- _Non, les rêves ne sont que le souvenir de ton expérience de l'inconscience. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais lorsque tu es endormie ou évanouie, tu franchis la limite qui nous sépare et vient me retrouver de ce côté. Tu n'en garde que de vagues souvenirs, mais c'est tout un univers que tu découvres. _

_Luana garda un instant le silence, méditant sur ces révélations. Elle n'avait jamais été une philosophe et la philosophie était bien le seul cours où elle n'était pas attentive, tant et si bien que les notions de conscience et d'inconscience n'étaient pas très claires pour elle. Mais dans l'ensemble, elle comprenait ce que cela signifiait: la barrière entre la conscience et inconscience était une chose intangible, que tout et n'importe quoi pouvait franchir, et il était impossible de la rendre immuable. _

- _Ça veut dire que tu pouvais sortir à tout moment?_

- _Non, ça, je ne le peux pas. C'est à toi de décider quand nous lier. Je ne peux que te conseiller et te mettre en garde._

- _C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir la nuit avant le départ? Tu voulais que je te voie?_

- _Non, Luana. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de te faire venir consciemment, mais je peux t'empêcher de franchir la limite si e le désire, comme en cet instant. Si tu es parvenue jusqu'à la limite sans pour autant la franchir ce soir là, c'est parce que tu voulais me voir, tu en éprouvais le besoin._

_C'était vrai. Cette nuit là, même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Luana avait besoin de savoir que Naurofána était là, toujours au fond d'elle._

- _Mais pourquoi tu avais l'air si faible?_

- _Nous sommes étroitement liées, et j'ai besoin que tu crois en moi, besoin de ton amour pour survivre. Sans cela, je dépéris sans mourir._

- _Alors comme ça, Gandalf m'a menti. _

_Là encore, ce n'était pas une question, et nul ressentiment n'y était présent._

- _Pourquoi? finit-elle par demander à la louve._

- _Parce qu'il savait qu'il te fallait du temps. Lorsqu'il a prétendu me sceller au fond de toi, il n'a en réalité fait qu'entrer en contact avec moi pour me demander de me faire oublier; cela a été douloureux et éprouvant, pour toi comme pour moi, car il lui fallait pour cela franchir cette barrière. Ne faisant pas partie de notre être, il était indésirable et n'a pas eut d'autre choix que de forcer le passage. _

- _Tu n'es plus intervenue mais tu garder quand même un œil sur ce qu'il se passait, c'est ça? Mais comment tu fais pour savoir ce qui se passe à l'extérieur?_

_Pour toute réponse, la louve pencha sa tête imposante vers l'avant. _

- _Je perçois et ressens ce que tu vois, entend, sent. Mais aussi ce que tu ignore, ajouta-t-elle après un court instant de réflexion._

- _Ce que j'ignore?_

- _Je suis ton inconscient, ne l'oublies pas. Il y a des choses que tu appréhende, mais que tu n'analyse pas, tu les oublie avant même d'en avoir prit connaissance. Ces informations sont alors envoyées et stockées ici. Cette ignorance de ta part est la plupart du temps involontaire, mais elle peut tout aussi bien être le fruit de ta volonté._

- _Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Interrogea Luana, perplexe._

- _Je te l'ai dit, je ressens tes émotions, et je sais interpréter les signes, qu'ils soient psychiques ou biologiques. _

_En disant cela, Naurofána parut amusée, tandis que derrière elle, perdu dans les brumes de l'inconscience, une ombre de lumière se dessina, volutes de fumée argentées et sans consistance. Luana, surprise, reconnut à travers ce spectre le visage, la silhouette et les cheveux dorés d'un elfe, mais ses traits était trop incertains et flous pour qu'elle puisse dire de qui il s'agissait exactement. La louve laissa échapper un son qui ressemblait à si méprendre à un ricanement._

- _Même maintenant, tu te voile la face sur tes propres sentiments._

_Luana sursauta. Ses sentiments? Non, ne pas y penser. En cet instant, elle était si proche de la limite de l'inconscient que les pensées qu'elle avait refoulées revenaient vers elle. Non, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle ressentait._

- _Pourquoi résistes-tu? Questionna Naurofána, curieuse._

_La jeune fille se passa les doigts dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise. _

- _Parce que je ne me sens pas prête à faire face à ça, répondit-elle, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle craignait de savoir réellement._

- _On n'est jamais vraiment prêt à ça, sourit doucement la louve, la tête penchée sur le côté. Mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour te laisser ignorer tes propres sentiments, cela te nuirait. _

- _J'avais comprit que tu ne me laisserais pas tranquille, grinça-t-elle._

_Le silence se fit. Luana se sentait bien en cet endroit. Elle n'avait plus aucune peur de ce qu'elle était, elle était presque prête à l'accepter. Mais il restait encore une chose qui la répugnait. _

- _Si je me transforme, que je me lie à toi, il va falloir que je mange de la viande, non?_

- _En effet. Cela va faire plusieurs semaines que je ne me suis pas nourrit. Ma faim est grande en cet instant, même si je n'en souffre pas tant que je suis ici. Quoiqu'il en soit, je te promets de ne plus jamais perdre le contrôle. Moi aussi je tiens à tes amis, et je ne leur veux aucun mal._

- _Mais tuer pour se nourrir... _

- _Comment crois-tu que la viande dont tu te nourris chaque jour atterrit-elle dans ton assiette, la coupa Naurofána. Il a fallut tuer pour ça. Et si tu n'es pas prête à tuer pour te nourri, tu ne seras pas prête à tuer pour sauver ta vie et celle des autres. Que croyais-tu en te lançant dans cette quête? _

_La voix de la louve s'était faite plus dure. Et elle avait raison. C'était ça le pire. _

- _Tous tuent pour survivre, il n'y a aucun mal à ce que tu en fasses autant, surtout si ton combat ta survie peuvent permettre celle de la Terre du Milieu._

- _La survie de la Terre du Milieu ne dépend pas de moi, souffla Luana en songeant avec peine à Frodon._

- _Non, c'est vrai, elle dépend de ce semi-homme. Pourquoi crois-tu que tu aies ce désir de le __protéger de tout?_

- _Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui me donne ce besoin de le protéger?_

- _Au début, oui. Je savais qu'il était le seul capable de supporter le poids de l'Anneau suffisamment longtemps pour espérer le détruire. Mais désormais, tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour te montrer protectrice envers lui. La place qu'il a dans ton cœur est trop grande pour que tu le laisse disparaître. _

_Luana ouvrit la bouche pour parler, quand elle se sentit soudain aspirée. Son corps devint fumée, une fumée qui s'élevait pour atteindre le point de lumière qui pointait toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes. _

- _Non, je veux encore rester! Protesta-t-elle._

- _Il faut que tu retourne vers la réalité, mais ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu reviendras dans peu de temps. _

Un hurlement à glacer les sangs résonna dans le lointain, la tirant de son coma, et elle se retrouva dans son corps, ouvrant à demi les yeux.

Elle était allongée sur le dos, recouverte de sa cape de voyage. La lueur jaune d'un feu tremblant sous les assauts d'un vent cinglant s'étalait autour d'elle; elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur. Elle entendait les voix des membres de la Communauté tout près d'elle; elle était revenue.

Mais elle avait mal, affreusement mal à la tête, comme si on lui avait défoncé le crâne à coup de marteau ou de hache. La douleur lui donnait la nausée. Son front la brûlait, tandis que des frissons la parcouraient toute entière. Sans compter qu'elle avait la bouche pâteuse et sèche, la soif lui nouant la gorge _¡Mierda!_

Luana voulut tourner la tête pour voir ce qui l'entourait, mais sa nuque était raide, terriblement raide, et elle grimaça de douleur. Elle voulut parler pour signaler aux autres, mais en fut incapable, sa langue était nouée, ses cordes vocales paralysées. Avec horreur, Luana se rendit compte qu'elle était tout bonnement incapable de bouger ou d'émettre le moindre son. Ses muscles étaient tétanisés. Et la douleur qui pulsait dans sa tête était de plus en plus violente.

De nouveaux hurlements retentirent.

« _Des wargs »_ souffla Naurofána dans son esprit.

_¡Joder!_ Ça s'annonçait mal, très mal.

« _Luana, derrière toi!_ »

Elle ne put que tourner les yeux sur le côté, trop faible, son corps complètement paralysé. Et là, perdu dans l'ombre, elle discerna les contours indistincts d'un énorme loup noir. Non, ce n'était pas un loup. Ça ressemblait plus à une hyène qu'à autre chose. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. La peur la saisit et lui donna assez de force pour pousser un faible gémissement.

En réponse à ce son, elle perçut autour d'elle une agitation, des exclamations de surprise et de terreur, tandis que le warg poussait un long hurlement, malfaisant et déchirant.

Une grande silhouette emplit son champ de vision, la dissimulant à la vue de la bête. À ses longs cheveux gris et broussailleux, elle reconnut Gandalf, qui s'était interposé et brandissait devant lui son bâton, proférant des menaces à l'encontre de l'animal;

- Écoutes-moi, chien de Sauron! Gandalf est ici. Fuis, si tu tiens à ta puante peau! Si tu pénètre dans ce cercle, je te dessèche de la queue au museau!

Mais le warg n'eut cure de cette mise en garde. Le Mage Gris s'étant avancé, Luana voyait de nouveau la bête, qui poussa un grondement furieux avant de bondir en avant. Un claquement sec fouetta l'air, un sifflement vrilla l'air, et le loup du Mordor, dans un jappement amer, s'effondra au beau milieu de sa course, mort, une flèche plantée dans la gorge. Les cris qui avaient retentit tout du long autour d'eux se turent soudain, tandis que le son d'un cavalcade lourde et pesante faisait trembler la terre.

Elle vit, du coin des yeux, Aragorn et Gandalf s'élancer dans les ténèbres à la poursuite de la meute.

Le silence revint, et avec lui la douleur, qui jusqu'alors avait été chassé par la peur. Luana, sentant qu'elle avait retrouvé un semblant de voix, laissa un autre gémissement échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes et gercées. Elle referma les yeux, dans l'espoir de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Une main, douce et fraîche, vint lui caresser le front et les joues.

- Luana, l'appela la voix mélodieuse de Legolas.

Elle rouvrit les yeux tant bien que mal, juste assez pour entrevoir. L'Elfe était penchée au-dessus d'elle, la mine sombre et inquiète.

- Luana, est ce que ça va? Demanda Frodon qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle (elle ne s'en était pas aperçut, mais il avait toujours était là, veillant sur elle à tout instant.)

Elle déglutit avec difficulté et tenta de parler, mais ce fut comme si ça langue avait était fondue dans du plomb, et que ses cordes vocales étaient des câbles d'acier tendus à l'extrême. Elle ne parvint à émettre qu'un gargouillement douloureux.

Legolas, dans un mouvement irréfléchi, posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Ne cherchez pas à parler. Gardez vos forces. Aragorn! Héla-t-il, tandis que le Rôdeur revenait.

Ce dernier se pencha à son tour sur elle, et l'examina d'un œil critique. Dans ses yeux luisait la même lueur d'inquiétude que dans ceux de l'Elfe.

- Luana, est ce que tu m'entends?

Elle voulut acquiescer, mais la douleur lui prit la nuque et dans toute la colonne vertébrale, lui arrachant une nouvelle plainte.

- Ne force pas, lui conseilla-t-il en lui prenant la nuque au creux des mains.

Il palpa doucement l'arrière de sa tête, et son visage se fit de plus en plus sinistre. Il la reposa délicatement, s'excusant lorsqu'elle gémit, avant de lui prendre les mains dans les siennes.

- Essaies de serrer.

Luana se concentra, partant du cou, passant par les épaules, les bras, les avant-bras, jusqu'aux mains. Mais c'était à peine si elle sentait le contact d'Aragorn sur sa peau. Ses yeux lui brûlèrent, tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Lors de l'avalanche, vous avez était assommée par un bloc de pierre, lui expliqua Gandalf.

Alors, elle avait vraiment eu le crâne fracassé? Toujours incapable de bouger et de parler, elle laissa ses larmes couler abondamment. Elle n'était pas une spécialiste en médecine, mais elle en savait assez pour savoir que l'aphasie, la paralysie, et la nausée étaient les symptômes d'un traumatisme crânien important; il était possible, même plus que probable, qu'elle meure de ce traumatisme, d'ici quelques jours, quelques heures peut-être, et même si elle survivait, les séquelles seraient trop importantes. Elle le savait, elle ne pourrait plus les suivre, elle ne serait plus qu'un poids mort pour eux. Aragorn, Frodon et les autres Hobbits, tentèrent de la consoler. Mais eux-mêmes n'avaient pas le cœur à ça.

La nuit avança, tant et si bien que la lune parut haut dans le ciel. De sa position allongée, Luana la voyait clairement. La pleine lune était déjà passée depuis plusieurs jours, elle ne pourrait donc pas espérer un miracle, comme pour son bras. Et le doute la rongeait encore, elle avait encore peur de revêtir sa forme de loup. Elle avait retrouvé toute sa confiance en Naurofána, mais elle avait peur de devoir tuer, peur que l'une comme l'autre perde le contrôle, dévorée par la faim.

Tout près d'elle, Frodon s'était endormie, tout comme la majorité de la Communauté. La respiration apaisée du Hobbit avait sur elle un étrange pouvoir, celui de l'apaiser en toute situation. Naurofána avait raison, il était devenu trop important pour elle pour qu'elle l'abandonne. Lorsqu'il était en danger, elle avait ce besoin viscéral de le protéger, peu importe

Ce qui pouvait lui arriver à elle. Ca, elle l'avait déjà expérimenté, et si elle avait put, elle l'aurait fait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus à courir le moindre risque. Mais elle ne le pourrait pas.

Elle sentait les larmes revenir à la charge. Malgré sa gorge douloureuse et sa bouche complètement sèche, elle tenta de déglutir pour les ravaler avec, mais tout ce à quoi elle arriva, ce fut de pousser un énième gémissement. Alors que les larmes s'échappaient pour de bon, de douleur, des doigts frais vinrent les sécher en une caresse. Surprise, Luana rouvrit les yeux. Legolas, qui avait prit le premier tour de garde, passa une main sous sa nuque, lui souleva la tête avec une infinie douceur, et porta à ses lèvres le goulot d'un gourde. L'eau, fraîche et claire, soulagea la brûlure de sa gorge, et pour la première fois depuis son réveil, un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres.

L'Elfe la couvait d'un regard bienveillant et triste. Tout comme Frodon, il n'avait cessé de veiller sur elle.

- Vous feriez mieux de dormir, lui conseilla-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

Dormir. Elle aurait tant aimé dormir, fermer les yeux et retourner auprès de Naurofána, même si elle ne comptait pas se lier à elle. Mais elle avait peur de ne pas se réveiller, et quelque chose la maintenait en éveil. Et, comme pour calmer ses craintes et la bercer, Legolas fredonna une douce mélodie elfique. Bien qu'elle ne les comprenne pas, las mots étaient soyeux pour ses oreilles si souvent maltraitées, il y avait une délicatesse et une bonté telle dans la voix de l'Elfe, qu'elle s'en sentit chavirer. La douleur et la peine n'avaient pas leur place près d'un être aussi beau et pur que lui. L'aura qu'il dégageait suffisait à chasser la peur et les ténèbres. Un instant, Luana voulut se perdre dans cette clarté; cette chaleur gracieuse, elle aurait aimé pouvoir la sentir contre sa peau. Mais cet instant vola brusquement en éclat, quand un concert de hurlements furieux explosa autour d'eux. Ce fut le branle-bas de combat.

Legolas quitta son champ de vision, mais elle savait qu'il était toujours là, près d'elle. Comment, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle en avait la certitude.

Et ce fut la seule certitude qu'elle eut, car tout ce qui suivit lui parut trouble et confusion jeta du bois dans le feu, les hurlements se faisaient de plus en plus près et violents, quand tout à coup, les loups attaquèrent. Les cris, les coups d'épée et de hache, le chant de l'arc, elle les entendait, et c'était tout. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle ne pouvait pas les aider, elle ne pouvait pas les protéger. Non, ils étaient obligés de la protéger, car elle était vulnérable. Vulnérable… quand elle était Naurofána, elle ne ressentait pas ce sentiment d'impuissance.

Brusquement et malgré la douleur, elle tourna la tête sur le côté, sans réfléchir, sans savoir pourquoi. Et là, elle les vit. Elle vit Legolas, éclairé par les flammes tourbillonnantes, décochant ses flèches à une vitesse tout bonnement divine, repoussant. Elle vit Frodon, qui de son épée repoussait tous ceux qui la menaçaient. Elle vit le warg, immense et gris, qui se jeta crocs et griffes en avant sur l'Elfe et le Hobbit, trop occupés à la protéger pour voir le danger et se protéger eux-mêmes. NON!

_Elle tomba à vitesse grand V, plus vite que jamais, et atterrit avec une violence telle que la limite de l'inconscience s'en trouva troublée. Derrière, Naurofána l'attendait. Elle savait que Luana avait fait son choix, qu'elle était prête. _

_- Nul regret? Demanda-t-elle néanmoins. _

_- Je suis prête à tout pour les sauver. Je tuerais pour eux s'il le faut!_

_- Eux? Répéta la louve avec amusement._

_Luana coupa court à la conversation et fit un pas en avant, et plongea à travers la barrière en hurlant:_

_- Naurofána!_

_La louve se liquéfia en une seconde et l'enveloppa comme une seconde peau. Une déferlante de puissance et de pouvoir les catapulta loin de l'inconscience et propulsa dans le corps de Luana._

Il tira une nouvelle flèche, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Il avait beau en abattre autant qu'il pouvait, des wargs surgissaient en un flot continu qui ne tarderait plus à les submerger. Tous se dirigeaient par dans leur direction. Ils en avaient après Frodon! Le Hobbit combattait à ses côté, empêchant ses créatures abjectes s'approcher de Luana. Il jet un rapide coup d'œil au corps inerte de la jeune fille. Elle avait tourné la tête vers eux, et ses yeux étaient emplis d'effroi. Un grognement le fit se retourner, mais il ne put rien faire face au warg terriblement proche qui se jetait sur lui et Frodon. Tout ce qu'il put faire, ce fut de se placer devant le Hobbit en un bouclier de dernier recours, brandissant son épée elfique, prêt à frapper, tout en sachant que ce coup serait le dernier.

Un grondement furieux déchira l'air, et un éclair blanc frappa le warg de plein fouet. Toujours en vie, il alla se scratcher quelques mètres plus loin, avant de se relever et de retrousser ses babines sur des crocs sale et poisseux de chaires pourris.

- Ranges ses crocs, bête infâme! Gronda l'énorme louve blanche qui se tenait devant eux, le dos courbé et le poil hérissé. Tu ne mérite pas le nom de loup, tu n'es qu'un immonde bâtard!

Et Naurofána se jeta dans la bataille. Le warg fit front, et le choc fut terrible. Il plongea les griffes dans les flancs de la louve, qui en retour, lui brisa la nuque d'un coup de croc. Elle chercha autour d'elle en un regard scrutateur, où la vue de la vie et de la magie dominait. Legolas avait repris son arc et criblait de flèche tout ce qui bougeait, lui jetant sans arrêt des coups d'œil effarés; tous les autres eurent un moment de flottement. Tous furent tout bonnement assommés par l'apparition de la louve au pelage de neige. Les wargs eux-mêmes hésitèrent, et Gandalf tira profit de cette hésitation.

- _Naur an edraith ammen! Naur dan i ngauhorth!_ S'écriat-il.

Naurofána vit soudain le Maga Gris disparaitre dans un éclat de lumière. Sa magie était en œuvre, lâchée à pleine puissance. D'un seul coup, l'arbre sous le feuillage du quel ils avaient trouvé refuge s'embrasa. Les lames jetèrent des reflets ardents, la fourrure de la louve s'enflamma d'une lueur brulante. Legolas, profitant de la confusion qui s'empara de la meute, décocha une dernière flèche, qui prit feu dans l'air incandescent et alla se planter dans la poitrine du warg qui semblait être le chef, en plein cœur.

La confusion devint panique, et tous fuirent dans les ténèbres. Naurofána, exaltée et heureuse de retrouver sa force, se lança à leur poursuite. Elle courut, courut de toute la puissance de ses pattes, sentant avec délice ses muscles rouler sous sa peau. Puis, comprenant que les bâtards du Mordor avaient disparut, elle revint vers le camp, vers ceux pour qui elle s'était battu et avait accepté qui elle était. Les flammes qui consumaient l'arbre avaient péri, et il n'en restait qu'une fine pluie de cendre et une fumée âcre qui lui irrita les narines. Son odorat ne pouvait pas le supporter, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se rapprocher. Rien ne l'aurait empêché de retrouver Frodon et les autres. Tous l'attendaient visiblement. À peine fut-elle en vue que les Hobbits se jetèrent à son cou. Elle était trop grande pour eux, et ils durent se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre. Avec un rire plein d'affection, elle se coucha et savoura le contact de leur main sur ses flancs, à travers sa fourrure épaisse. En retour, elle leur donna e faibles coups de museaux et leur lécha doucement le visage, pour leur plus grand malheur. Aragorn se joignit à eux, et se mettant à genou, il lui gratta l'arrière des oreilles, jouant avec ses anneaux noirs.

- Luana.

Elle leva vers lui ses yeux ambrés. Luana. Non, elle n'était pas seulement Luana.

- Naurofána, dit Gandalf comme s'l avait suivit le fil de ses pensées. Je suis heureux de vous revoir.

- Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Je suis revenu, fit-elle pour l'ensemble de la Communauté.

Les Hobbits, et en particulier Frodon, s'en réjouir, ainsi que le Rôdeur et le Maga Gris. Gimli semblait être au bord des larmes, lui aussi heureux de la revoir. Boromir était moins emballé que les autres, mais cela ne lui gâcherait pas son bonheur. Car derrière lui, Legolas souriait, d'un sourire chaleureux, qui pour la première fois, réchauffa le bleu givré de ses yeux.


	22. Vers les ténèbres

**Ho mon dieu! Que j'ai honte! Plus d'un mois sans publier un seul chapitre! Que j'ai honte, mon dieu que j'Ai honte! Malheureusement, je n'ai plus du tout le temps d'écrire, et je dois avouer qu'près les exams, il aété duyr de se replonger dans l'histoire (je sais ce n'est pas une raison). En punition, faites ce que vous voulez! Privez moi de reviews si vous voulez!... J'ai rien dit, surtout, ne me privez pas de vos reviews, s'il vous plait!**

**Heu... hum, quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère me rattraper avec ce chapitre, très long chapitre mêmeavec l'espoir qu'il vous plaira.**

**Reviews: **déjà, un grand merci à tous! Désolée, je répondrai brèvement à vos reviews, car je sais que sinon, je ne pourrais pas publier avant demain soir, et je crois que l'attente à déjà était assez longue comme ça... encore désolée. Et surtout, merci pour vos encouragement pour le bac, et si cela voius interresse sachez que je l'ai eu avec mention! ^^

Eclipse 1995: je dirais que j'ai un peu de mal à y croire, mais vu que tu l'as retrouvé, où est le mal? XD Heu... je crois pas que c'est Naurofana qui va lui tenir ce genre de discour, puisque c'estelle qui pousse Luana vers lui, et fait tout pourt qu'elle accepte ses sentiment. Mais oui tu avais raison. ^^

Roselia 001: Et oui, Naurofana est de retour, et avec quelques surprises XD. Mais il ne faut pas non plus se reposer que sur elle, attention! Comme tu vas le découvrir, elle aussi a ses faiblesses! Il va falloir encore un peu attendre pour que Luana devienne plus "raisonnable" (même si je doute que ça siot possible avec elle mdr)

: merci, ça me fait chaud au coeur. Et oui, il est dur aussi de ne pas remarquer Legolas (il est tellement beau! XP) mais il va falloir encore attendre... disons... une dizaine de chapitre avant que quelque choise ne sepasse réellement ^^'(comptes à peu près cinq avant qu'elle devienne réaliste XD

VegetaYouShoulveComeOver: merci pour tes encouragements! Et on, elle ne se les ait pas encore avouer!Elle en a copnscience, mais elle ne veut pas les voir en face.

Kaomisha: c'est vrai que maintenant que tu en parle, je vois moi aussi la ressemblance ~~, . Sur le coup non je n'y avait pas pense, et pourtant, je suis fan de Mononoke Hime! C'est le plus beau film anime que j'ai jamais vu! Hum, donc non, je n'y avait pas trop pensé, mais peut être inconsciemment, ça a joué. Faut avouer aussi que les clichés dela louve blanche sont assez fréquent... ^^

Maman Bouba: c'est ça qui est bien! Pouvoir faire rager en voyant que ça coupe pile au moment fatidique! (Niark niark niakr, je suis une sadique même avec mes lecteurs!XD) Mais bon, comme tu as lu les deux à la suite, ça n'a pasmarché pour toi, snif. Wow, tu as sut décrire en quelques lignes ce que j'avais prévu d'écrire en tout un chapitre. Oui, c'est tout à fait ça, la relation entre Luana et Naurofana, deux soeurs que tout tout cas, c'est le mot que je trouve le mieux appropié. Quand tu dis surout un, tu parles de Frodon bien sûr? XD

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn : non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas de couteaux de boucher. Mais j'ai des scies, une tronçonneuse... tout un atelier de menuiserie à portée de main si tu veux! XD mais non ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprend très bien (d'ailleurs là je vaut vraiment pasmieux ~~, ; enocre une fois désolée!) Je vois que toi aussi tu as étégâtée en philo mdr! C'est bizarre, tout le monde me dit qu'il est content de voir qu'avec Legolas, les choses avancent, je me demande vraiment pourquoi =D! Je ne m'inquiètes pas pour ça, je sais que tu vas te rattraper niveau délire sur ce chapoitre (quoique, moi même je suis restée assez sobre... ^^)

Aliete: Gogo gadget en action, attention! XD Non, il ne cache rien voyons, pourquoi tu crois ça? ^^ Oui, je voulais un chapitre qui montre les doutes, et qui soit forts niveaux retrouvailles (mais sur ce coup là, je ne t'égal pas =D) Tiens, c'était si marquant que ça la bataille de boules de neiges? lol

Hinaya-chan: oui je sais c'est nul, mais ce sera malheureusement pareil pour tous les autres, désolée ~~ . merci, ta review m'a fait très plaisir.

Futilement moi : heureuse que ça te plaise, et que tui ne soit pas déçue. Je te conseille d'ailleurs une autre fic sur ce fandom, **_L'éveil_**, d'Aliete, elle est géniale! Moi aussi j'aime bien Boromir, mais je préfère Legolas désolée (je sais pas si c'est à cause de l'acteur *bave dès qu'elle voit en photot Orlando Bloom* XD, mais depuis que j'ai vu Sean Bean dans The Hitcher, il me fait un peu flipper ~~,)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 22:<p>

Ils étaient tous réunis autour du feu. Depuis son réveil, Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin n'avaient pas quitté Luana d'une semelle. Longtemps, elle était restée sous sa forme de louve, savourant leur chaleur à travers ses différents sens, leur parfum, heureuse de sentir la vie couler dans leurs veines. Cette vie, elle ne désirait plus la sentir dans sa bouche et se déverser en elle; non, elle était prête à tout pour qu'elle reste en eux et que jamais elle ne les quitte. Mais Naurofána ne s'était toujours pas nourrie, et il n'y avait aucun gibier assez gros dans les parages pour assouvir sa faim. Aussi avait-elle décidé de se retirer d'elle même. Avant cela, Luana avait dut convaincre les Hobbits de la laisser un instant, de peur qu'ils ne la voient nue. Legolas, en chevalier servant, avait sorti de sa besace la tenue de rechange qu'elle avait emportée avec elle, allant jusqu'à poser sa propre cape sur le dos de la louve, prétextant qu'ainsi, une fois sous sa forme humaine, elle ne se retrouverait pas totalement nue. Il avait semblé légèrement gêné en disant cela, et plus encore quand Luana-Naurofána le remercia en lui léchant doucement la main. Elle s'était éloignée du bivouac, juste assez pour ne pas être visible, et Naurofána retourna dans l'inconscience. La jeune Nauro avait craint de ressentir un vide immense quand la louve serait retournée dans son antre, mais il n'en fut rien, car malgré tout, elle était toujours là au fond d'elle. Alors qu'elle était en train de reprendre forme humaine, Luana remercia du fond du cœur Legolas pour sa prévenance, car une fois que la fourrure eut disparut, le vent descendant des montagnes lui avait lacéré la peau, et elle avait été bien contente de s'emmitoufler dans la cape de l'Elfe, savourant ce qui restait de sa chaleur et de son parfum incrusté dans le tissu. Elle avait brusquement éprouvé une gêne immense alors qu'elle comprenait qu'elle appréciait cette odeur, et plus encore quand elle avait ressentit un certain regret en enlevant la cape. Au fond d'elle, Naurofána avait laissé monter un rire grondant, tandis qu'elle la rendait à Legolas, sans oser lever les yeux vers lui.

En cet instant, Aragorn était en train de l'ausculter. Il avait passé ses doigts à travers les cheveux de soie de Luana, et avec des gestes lents et attentifs, il tâtait l'arrière de son crâne. Au fur et à mesure que son examen avançait, il semblait de plus en plus perplexe.

- Cela ne se peut, souffla-t-il alors qu'il retirait ses mains. Il ne reste nulle trace du traumatisme.

Il était vraiment abasourdi, mais en même temps, un immense soulagement s'affichait sur son visage fatigué.

- Les pouvoirs de régénération de Naurofána sont tout bonnement surprenants, commenta Gandalf avec un grand sourire. Sans elle, il y avait peu de chance que vous vous en sortiez.

- Je sais, soupira Luana, les yeux emplie d'une douce reconnaissance envers sa louve.

- Je présume que vous auriez put faire appel plus tôt à elle, continua le Mage. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous demander pourquoi.

Elle allait lui répondre, quand soudain, elle se tendit. Il lui avait menti! Gandalf lui avait menti!

- Vous m'avait menti, gronda-t-elle sourdement.

Il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, attendant la suite des évènements, tandis que les Hobbits autour d'elle se figeaient. Ils savaient pertinemment que quand elle se mettait à grogner comme ça, ça n'annonçait jamais rien de bon pour la suite.

- Vous m'aviez dit que vous l'aviez scellé alors que vous saviez que c'était impossible!

Elle avait haussé la voix, espérant que cela inciterait le Mage à lui répondre. Mais il n'en fit rien, continuant à l'observer tranquillement, comme si elle n'était pas en train de lui gueuler dessus. Aragorn, qui était resté à côté d'elle, lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur elle. à part peut être la faire exploser.

- Pourquoi m'avoir menti?

« _Luana!_ »

La Nauro tiqua quand la voix grondante de Naurofána résonna dans son esprit et la rappela à l'ordre.

« _Il me semble te l'avoir expliqué, alors pourquoi t'en prendre à lui?_ »

« Parce que je veux que ce soit lui qui me dise. Et il m'a fait un mal de chien en prétendant te sceller, je compte pas laisser passer ça! »

Elle sentit la louve soupirer, dépitée.

- Luana, est ce que ça va? S'inquiéta Frodon face à son brusque silence, la voyant soudain perdue dans ses pensées.

- Hein, ha oui, c'est juste Naurofána qui me prend la tête, soupira-t-elle en revenant à la réalité. Elle m'a déjà expliqué pourquoi vous avez fait ça, reprit-elle en se tournant vers Gandalf, rassérénée. Mais je veux que vous, vous me disiez pourquoi.

Le mage sourit doucement.

- Je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire pour exaucer votre souhait, mais si je n'avais pas fait semblant, vous n'auriez jamais trouvé la force de refaire un jour confiance en votre louve. Si vous étiez restée sans cesse sur vos gardes, je doute fort que ayez un jour trouvé le repos, plaisanta-il en faisant allusion à son entêtement légendaire.

- Ha ha, très drôle, bougonna-t-elle.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, avant de secouer la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- OK, je veux bien vous pardonnez pour cette fois, mais ne me mentez plus jamais! En plus c'est pas beau de mentir!

Tous, ou presque tous – Boromir était beaucoup moins amical depuis qu'elle était de nouveau une Nauro en puissance, et Legolas restait de marbre, la fixant d'un regard insistant- laissèrent un soupire à la fois exaspéré et amusé franchir leurs lèvres.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Tu comptes nous faire croire que tu n'as jamais mentit? La taquina Merry avec un air entendu.

- Non, jamais!

- Tu sembles oublier la fois où tu as eu les tympans percés par les Nazgûls, lui rappela Pippin.

- J'ai pas menti, j'ai juste omis de vous le dire, se défendit-elle en détournant les yeux.

Mais ainsi, son regard se retrouva rivé à celui de Legolas qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du feu, et qui depuis un moment déjà la scrutait avec une insistance soutenue. Il semblait ne pas vouloir quitter du regard ses yeux.

- Qu... quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Vos yeux, murmura l'Elfe.

- Quoi mes yeux, qu'est ce qu'ils ont? Bafouilla-t-elle en se détournant à nouveau, mal à l'aise.

« Pourvu que jamais je ne rougisse! Mes yeux... à croire qu'il n'avait jamais vu les siens, ils sont si... si... »

« _Si pénétrants?_ » suggéra Naurofána « _Si captivants?_ »

« Heu ouais, on va dire ça... »

- Ils sont... différents, répondit-il après un long moment, où il continua à les sonder.

Elle le fixa à son tour, abasourdie. Ses yeux… différents? Mais en quoi? Quoique, maintenant qu'il en parlait, il était vrai que depuis le réveille de Naurofána, il y avait eu… du changement.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir en partie gardait sa vue de louve, alors qu'elle était sous sa forme humaine. Elle tourna son regard vers ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle percevait, très légèrement, le flux de chaleur et de vie sous la peau des membres de la Communauté. Lorsqu'il se posa sur Gandalf, il y avait comme un voile de lumière grise qui l'entourait. Puis ses yeux retournèrent se poser sur Legolas. Il émanait de lui cette aura clair et pure caractéristique des Elfes. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle gardait sa vue de magie.

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par les Hobbits, qui s'agglutinèrent autour d'elle, plus près encore qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, étudiant ses iris avec une attention agaçante. Tous affichèrent soudain une expression de surprise non exagérée, mais Legolas fut plus rapide:

- Avant, ils semblaient entièrement faits d'argent, mais maintenant… un fin anneau d'or couronne la pupille.

Comment pouvait-il voir ça de là où il était? Luana se gifla mentalement, intensifiant l'hilarité de Naurofána provoquée par sa gêne. Alors qu'il lui apprenait que, d'une certaine façon, ses yeux de louve se mélangeaient à ses yeux d'humaine, car c'était ce que cela signifiait, tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était comment lui, alors qu'il se trouvait à l'opposé, le plus loin possible d'elle, avait put le voir! Alors que les Hobbits, qui ne l'avaient pas lâché de la soirée, ne l'avaient découvert que lorsqu'il en avait parlé! Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il… qu'il la contemplait depuis tout ce temps?

"Faut que j'arrêtes de me faire des idées…" grogna-t-elle intérieurement. Luana s'attendait presque à ce que Naurofána n'intervienne, mais la louve resta silencieuse. Enfin silencieuse, si l'on ne prenait pas en compte les grondements amusés qui résonnèrent aux oreilles de la Nauro.

"Au lieu de te marrer pour rien, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai gardé une partie de tes yeux?" demanda-t-elle mentalement.

" _Je ne sais pas exactement. Il semblerait que la limite de l'inconscience se soit amincit. Je pense que nous avons en partie fusionné_."

- Il semblerait que vous soyez plus proche de votre louve, avança Gandalf, avec un sourire satisfait.

- C'est ce qu'elle vient justement de me dire, confirma-t-elle.

Mais la fin de sa phrase fut brusquement déformée par un bâillement retentissant. La fatigue revint brusquement, lui tombant dessus comme une masse, l'assommant presque.

- Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous tous de prendre du repos, déclara Aragorn, une expression presque attendrie sur le visage.

- Si vous dites ça pour moi, je peux encore tenir le coup, grommela-t-elle, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait empêcher ses yeux de se fermer tout seul.

" _Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter et te coucher. La métamorphose a été plutôt éprouvante, pour toi comme pour moi_."

Et, ne lui laissant nullement le choix, Naurofána étouffa ses protestations sous une brume ensommeillée, et, tirant profit de sa fatigue, l'invita dans son domaine de l'inconscient, en un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Le lendemain, Luana ouvrit les yeux sans que l'on eu besoin de la tirer de son sommeil. S'étirant comme un chat, elle se leva, fraîche et dispo… alors que le soleil n'était même pas levé. Était ce le pouvoir de Naurofána qui lui donnait cette énergie et cette vitalité? Elle n'avait dut dormir même pas trois heures, et pourtant, elle se sentait aussi revigorée que si elle avait hiberné. Un peu déconcertée, elle regarda les autres dormir paisiblement, savourant leur respiration douce et apaisée. Non seulement, ses "nouveaux" yeux lui permettaient de voir le flux de vie ondoyait paresseusement en eux, comme un cours d'eau tranquille, mais ses oreilles percevaient aussi bien plus de sons qu'auparavant.

"Naurofána, combien de chose ont changé en moi exactement?" ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander dans une pensée légèrement inquiète.

" _Je ne saurais le dire. Pas grand chose si tu veux mon avis. Je pense que seuls tes sens et ta perception du monde se sont, disons… enrichis. Et ton endurance. Et ta résistance physique…"_

"Pas grand-chose hein?" répliqua-t-elle avec une ironie ravie.

Luana n'aurait jamais crut que le fait d'accepter pleinement ce qu'elle était et de retrouver Naurofána lui apporterait un tel sentiment, un tel bien être. C'était un étrange mélange de plénitude, de satisfaction, le tout saupoudré d'une incontestable impression de puissance. Elle se sentait entière. Non, pas entière. Elle n'avait cette impression d'être enfin elle-même, pleinement et indubitablement elle-même que lorsqu'elle était sous sa forme de louve, en union avec Naurofána. Non, en cet instant, elle se sentait… à sa place, là où elle aurait dut se trouver depuis toujours. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur. Elle n'était pas chez elle, elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Il lui restait sa famille, dans son monde à elle. Même si elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle n'y avait pas sa place, il lui restait une attache trop forte pour lâcher prise et abandonner tout espoir de rentrer chez elle.

- Vous avez le sommeil bien profond pour quelqu'un qui prétend n'avoir pas besoin de repos, fit une voix qui la ramena à la réalité.

Surgissant des ténèbres, Boromir vint reprendre sa place auprès du feu. Prise dans le fil de ses pensées, Luana n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'il manquait à l'appel.

- Et vous je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes réveillé? Et qu'est ce que vous étiez partir faire?

Son mauvais caractère avait repris le dessus, et ses mots franchirent ses lèvres avec plus de hargne qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut. Mais il fallait avouer que le ton du Gondorien n'était pas non plus des plus amicaux. Et apparemment, ce dernier prit très mal son ton légèrement suspicieux:

- Je vous signalerez que pendant que vous dormiez, nous autres nous sommes relayés afin de monter la garde. Et étant chargé du dernier tour, je suis allé m'assurer que nuls dangers ne rôdait autour de votre précieuse personne.

Il semblait… en colère contre elle. Mais pourquoi? Il était vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas amis, mais ces derniers temps, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, elle l'avait même fait rire avec ses blagues à deux bales, et il avait semblé inquiet pour elle quand elle était sur le point de passer l'arme à gauche, alors pourquoi d'un seul coup, il était aussi froid et arrogant avec que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au conseil? Quoiqu'il en soit, Luana sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Cette haine qu'il semblait éprouver pour elle la blessait, bien plus qu'elle ne le laissa paraître.

- Si vous êtes fatigué, dormez, ça vous évitera d'être grognon. Moi aussi je peux le faire, monter la garde.

Il lui lança un regard qui en disait long… il ne lui faisait tout bonnement pas confiance!

" _Ce n'est pas de toi dont il se méfie, mais de moi_"

"Pourquoi ça?" s'étonna-t-elle, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

" _Je n'en sais rien, peut être parce que les Hommes ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas, et ont bien du mal à accepter ce qu'ils ne peuvent dompter._"

" ¡_Joder_! Mais il est vraiment un _gilipollas_ en puissance! C'est pas comme si t'allais le bouloter!"

"_Peu importe, la peur est là, ancrée au fond de lui. Même si je ne suis pas la chose qui l'effraie le plus, il ne pourra jamais m'accepter._ _Pour être honnête, je crois qu'il a bien plus peur de lui-même __que de nous deux réunit. Il nous faudra garder un œil sur lui_"

Avec peine, Luana acquiesça. L'idée de le surveiller comme s'il était leur ennemi ne lui plaisait pas. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait aidé à surpasser la douleur et les doutes lorsqu'elle avait rejeté Naurofána. Elle aurait voulut pouvoir en faire de même pour lui, pouvoir lui parler, l'écouter si c'était ce dont il avait besoin, mais elle doutait fort qu'il ne soit disposé à se confier à elle. Il se méfiait trop d'elle pour ça.

Avec un soupir, elle se rallongea, sa callant de telle façon à ne pas déranger les Hobbits étendus autour d'elle, sans pour autant fermer les yeux. Elle savoura la chaleur des flammes, et surtout la caresse des derniers rayons de l'astre lunaire, qui commençait à disparaître à l'horizon.

Une fois que tous furent réveillés, et que le soleil révéla à leurs yeux le paysage environnant, ils découvrirent tous avec une surprise mêlée d'horreur qu'il n'y avait nulle trace des wargs. Luana ne put retenir un frisson lorsque Naurofána lui souffla à l'âme:" _Je trouvais aussi qu'ils avaient un goût étrange_.", n'osant pas imaginer ce que pouvaient être ces bêtes. Très vite, ils se remirent en route. Une route longue et difficile, serpentant dans un décor sombre et triste, un décor de pierres aride. Si aride que Gandalf sembla un instant perdu, et ne sut plus où mener la Communauté, car le cours d'eau qu'il leur aurait fallut suivre avait tout bonnement disparut. Toute la matinée, Luana se contenta de suivre la compagnie en silence n'échangeant que quelques mots avec les Hobbits et sa louve. Elle s'émerveillait de ses nouvelles capacités physiques: avec ce terrain chaotique, elle se serait foulée les chevilles plus d'une fois, malgré son entraînement et son équilibre, et aurait vite eu fait d'être morte de fatigue. Au lieu de ça, elle avançait à pas de loup sur les pierres, sans éprouver le moindre essoufflement, la moindre difficulté. Ouais, être une Nauro, ça avait presque que du bon! Mais son enthousiasme était gâché par l'ambiance morne et taciturne qui couvait au sein de la Communauté. Les Hobbits avaient l'air fatigués et inquiets, mais comme à leur habitude, Merry et Pippin se chargèrent de réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère avec leurs histoires farfelue –et sans doute exagérées- de Hobbits. Quant à Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir et Gandalf, ils avaient la mine si sombre qu'elle préféra ne pas trop leur adresser la parole. Et puis, elle se voyait mal aller discuter avec l'Elfe taciturne –mais qui parvenait inexplicablement à lui faire perdre ses moyens-, s'approcher du Gondorien qui lui tirait la tronche, parler météo ou magie avec le Mage Gris, et même Grands-Pas ne semblait pas enclin à la discussion. Seul Gimli était de bonne humeur, et il était visiblement le seul à être pressé d'arriver à destination. Mais au fait…

- Heu dites, finit-elle par rompre le silence, hésitante. On va où là?

Tous se retournèrent vers elle, sidérés. ¡_Mierda_! Qu'est ce qu'elle avait encore dit?

-Comme si nous n'en avions déjà pas assez d'un crétin de Touque, grogna Gandalf dans sa barbe.

Non, il n'était vraiment pas de bon poil.

- Hé, je vous signale que vous m'avez pas dit par où on passait finalement, et si vous en avait discuté pendant que j'étais dans les vapes, c'est sûr que ça va être dur pour moi de savoir ce que vous avez eu la bonté de décider.

Et s'arrêtant au beau milieu du passage, elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine, attendant qu'on daigne lui répondre. ¡_Joder_! Il y avait vraiment une sale ambiance depuis qu'ils avaient reprit la route, et elle n'aimait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas ça! Et si tout le monde était décidé à tirer la tronche et à être grognon pour un oui pour un non, alors il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle n'en fasse pas de même. Gandalf la toisa un instant, puis soupira profondément, visiblement lassé de devoir se répéter une énième fois – pas de sa faute si elle n'était pas en état d'écouter!

- Si nous ne pouvons passer par-dessus la montagne, nous n'avons d'autre choix que de passer par-dessous. Nous allons passer par la Moria.

Le dernier mot claqua dans l'air et se répercuta contre les parois de pierre avec une violence inouïe au gout de la Nauro. Bien qu'il ne l'ai dit qu'à mi-voix, Gandalf avait placé dans ce simple nom tant de chose, qu'elle se sentit vaciller sous le poids de la révélation.

"_Non!_"

Au fond d'elle, Naurofána fut comme prise de panique. Luana pouvait la sentir se débattre frénétiquement contre une crainte pourtant infondée. Après tout, elles n'étaient jamais allées en Moria, alors pourquoi éprouver une peur presque phobique de cet endroit? Elle avait beau ce le répétait, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de céder à la peur, Luana ne put pour autant se dépêtrer de la toile que l'angoisse avait tissé autour d'elle. En cet instant, elle avait l'impression d'être non pas une puissante Nauro, mais juste un moucheron à la merci d'une araignée hideuse, tapie dans l'ombre, prenant tout son temps pour venir la dévorer.

Et sa crainte devait se lire clairement sur son visage blême, car Frodon s'approcha d'elle et lui effleura la main du bout des doigts. Elle sursauta violemment, revenant à la réalité.

- Je ne veux pas aller là-bas! S'écria-t-elle à la surprise générale.

Aragorn s'approcha à son tour et posa sur son épaule une main réconfortante.

- Aucun d'entre nous ne veut s'y aventurer, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

Elle lui jeta un regard implorant, mais le Rôdeur ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Ainsi en a décidé le Porteur de l'Anneau, déclara Gandalf d'un ton sans réplique. Allons, avançons, il faut atteindre les portes avant le coucher du soleil, sans quoi je crains qu'on ne les atteigne jamais.

Luana porta son regard sur Frodon. À travers ses nouveaux yeux, elle put percevoir l'aura de l'Anneau qui l'étouffait un peu plus que la veille. S'ils tardaient trop, le Hobbit finirait dévoré par cette chose. ¡_Mierda_! Étouffant tant bien que mal au fond d'elle la complainte de sa louve, elle ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup, et acquiesça doucement.

- OK, alors perdons pas de temps. J'aimes pas cet endroit.

" _Et tu risque d'apprécier encore moins la Moria_" gronda Naurofána. "_Luana, il ne faut pas y aller. La Moria est sombre et dangereuse. Si tu y entres, je ne pourrais pas te venir en aide. Penses-y!_"

" Comment ça, tu ne pourras pas m'aider?"

Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Tout ce qu'elle put ressentir en cet instant, ce fut la détresse de la louve. Non, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller là bas!

- Allons, de quoi avez-vous donc peur? Plaisanta Gimli qui s'était approché d'elle. Croyez moi, mon cousin Balin se fera un honneur de nous accueillirent, et vous découvrirez l'hospitalité des Nains.

- Peut être est-ce cela qui l'effraie tant, dit Legolas en passant à côté d'eux.

Le Nain grogna à cette réflexion et Luana ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement. Les mots de Naurofána lui avaient laissé craindre qu'elle ne se retrouve seule dans les ténèbres de la Moria, mais elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle serait avec la Communauté, et par conséquent pas tout à fait seule. Pas tout à fait…

- Dites, c'est quoi exactement la Moria? Demanda-t-elle à Gimli, alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche.

- Les mines de la Moria sont l'une des plus grandes merveilles de toute la Terre du Milieu, s'enthousiasma-t-il. Vous y verrez tout le savoir des Nains. Ho, et vous ne pourrez que vous émerveiller devant la splendeur de la cité de Cavenain.

Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment ce type d'info qu'elle attendait, mais au moins elle avait appris qu'il s'agissait de mines.

"Ça c'est pas dur à deviner!" se morigéna-t-elle. "De la part de Nains, et sous une montagne, à quoi tu t'attendais?"

Pendant longtemps encore, Gimli se fit un devoir de lui décrire "les merveilles des mines de la Moria". À l'en croire, ce n'était pas un lieu si sordide que ça. A l'en croire…

Mais plus le jour s'approchait de sa fin, plus ils s'avançaient vers leur but, et plus l'angoisse resserrait ses liens sur le cœur de la Nauro. Luana n'aurait sut dire si les ombres grandissantes de la nuit y étaient pour quelque chose, où si c'était l'atmosphère même du lieu qui jouait avec ses nerfs à vif. Elle aurait tant aimé que Naurofána la réconforte et lui redonne courage comme elle l'avait fait les autres fois, qu'elle atténue ses craintes et ses peurs, mais la louve était désespérément muette. Ce ne fut que bien après que les feux du soleil aient disparut du ciel qu'ils parvinrent au bord d'un lac aux eaux sombres et huileuses.

- Ho! Les murs de la Moria! S'exclama Gimli avec emphase.

Droit devant eux, sur la rive opposée du lac, se dressaient les contreforts sombres et imposants … d'une montagne on ne pouvait plus banale. Luana eut beau scruter les parois à la recherche de la moindre trace d'architecture, elle ne décela aucun signe qui aurait put laisser penser que c'était là que se dressait une des plus "grande merveille de la Terre du Milieu".

- Heu, c'est ça la Moria? Dit-elle avec une pointe de déception.

- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, jeune Nauro. Ces parois rocheuses renferment bel et bien les Mines de la Moria, et cette apparente banalité fut ce qui longtemps préserva les Nains des assauts de leurs ennemies. Il nous faut trouver un passage qui contourne le lac. Je doute que quiconque ait envie de franchir à la nage cette eau sombre.

Ils durent ainsi escalader encore un bon moment, avant d'atteindre une bande de terre perdue entre les eaux du lac et la pierre de la montagne. A chaque pas, Luana aimait de moins en moins les lieux. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer et surtout, la pire des angoisses, la sensation d'être surveillée. Grâce à ses yeux de louve, les contours et les couleurs avaient pour elle plus de netteté malgré les filtres de la nuit, et chaque bruit lui paraissait comme amplifié. Mais elle eut beau scruter les alentours, les sens en alerte, elle ne perçut rien. Elle continua d'avancer, toujours attentive, et se figea brusquement lorsqu'un bruissement vint lui froisser les tympans, avec cette même délicatesse que le ferait le crissement d'ongles sur un tableau noir. Mais il n'y eut rien de plus que de fines ridules qui vinrent troubler le miroir du lac. La Nauro déglutit avec difficulté, sentant une boule lui nouer la gorge. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose, là tout près d'eux, qui les guettait aussi sûrement qu'un chat suivant les moindres mouvements d'une souris. Mais où?

Frodon, qui marchait à côté d'elle, s'approcha un peu trop près du bord. Son pied glissa et entraina le Hobbit, le précipitant vers les eaux sombres pour un bain improvisé. Luana, dans un geste rapide et nerveux, l'attrapa par le collet et le tira à elle.

- ¡_Mierda_! Fais un peu attention! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Le Hobbit s'excusa d'une toute petite voix, et elle se sentit tout de suite coupable de lui avoir parlé durement. Mais elle était un peu à cran et sentait que ses nerfs n'allaient pas tarder à lâcher: un peu comme si les membres du groupe Apocalyptica avaient pris ses nerfs pour remplacer les cordes de leurs violoncelles et s'éclataient à jouer un air du genre _Enter Sandman _ou _Creeping Death_… plutôt _Creeping Death_.

Mais alors qu'elle voulait s'excuser à son tour, il le devança:

- M'en veux tu de t'avoir forcé à nous suivre dans la Moria?

Elle lui jeta un regard outré.

- Bien sûr que non! Et puis tu ne m'as pas forcé, j'ai juste choisit de venir avec vous, point barre.

"Même si j'aurais préféré passer par autre part!"

Elle lui adressa néanmoins un faible sourire, un peu crispé, auquel il répondit timidement, et tous deux se turent. ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour se comprendre.

Après un long moment de marche silencieuse, ils arrivèrent enfin… à un cul de sac. Luana, trop occupée à surveillée la surface du lac, ne remarqua pas tout de suite les deux énormes houx qui marquaient la fin du chemin comme deux colonnes de marbres et pesta intérieurement. Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent dessus, elle ne put s'empêcher de les écarquiller tout grands. Ils étaient tout bonnement immenses! Et assez inquiétants, à les voir se dresser ainsi, deux colosses d'ombres et de ténèbres se découpant sur le fond noir du ciel nocturne.

- Hé bien, nous y voici enfin! Déclara Gandalf. Ici se terminait la route elfique de Houssaye. Le houx était le signe des gens de ce pays, et ils le plantèrent ici pour marquer la fin de leur domaine; car la porte de l'Ouest fut surtout faite à leur usage, pour leur commerce avec les Seigneurs de la Moria. C'étaient alors des temps plus heureux, où il régnait encore parfois une amitié étroite entre gens de race différente, même entre les Nains et les Elfes.

- Le déclin de cette amitié ne fut pas le fait des Nains, gronda Gimli avec un ton plein de sous-entendus.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que ce fût la faute des Elfes, répliqua Legolas avec tout autant de verve –une verve bien elfique tout du moins.

- Ha non! Vous allez pas recommencer avec votre remake de Roméo et Juliette à deux balles! Tonna Luana, de plus en plus angoissée par le silence de Naurofána et l'atmosphère lourde transportée par la brume.

Merry et Pippin commencèrent à pouffer de rire au souvenir de cette bonne blague, mais voyant que la Nauro n'avait visiblement pas dit cela pour rire, ils se turent bien vite.

- Moi, j'ai entendu dire les deux, fit Gandalf, dans l'espoir d'apaiser les tensions; et je ne vais pas porter de jugement maintenant. Mais je vous demande en tout cas à vous deux, Legolas et Gimli, d'être amis et de m'aider. Il nous reste encore à trouver les portes de la Moria.

- Les portes de Nains sont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont closes, avoua Gimli en donnant de légers coups de haches sur les parois rocheuses.

- Oui Gimli et leurs propres maîtres ne peuvent les trouver ni les ouvrir quand le secret en est oublié, dit Gandalf, fouillant lui aussi les murs à la recherche des portes.

- Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-t-il pas ?

L'Elfe se figea sur place sous le regard noir que lui lança Luana, tandis que cette dernière marmonnait quelque chose à propos de la "prétendue sagesse des Elfes", avant de leur tourner le dos et de retourner s'abîmer dans la contemplation du lac.

Le poids d'un regard étranger – en plus de celui de l'Elfe sur ses épaules- pesait de plus en plus sur elle, et commençait à l'écraser sous la pression.

"_Luana, sors donc de l'ombre de ces arbres"_; lâcha abruptement Naurofána, la ramenant à la réalité; " _j'aimerai goûter une dernière fois à la magie de la lune avant de plonger dans les ténèbres de la Moria_."

" Tiens, t'avais pas disparut toi?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton acide. Elle n'eut nulle réponse, et malgré son manque de motivation à obéir à cette louve tyrannique, elle s'exécuta. Car elle-même était attirée par les spectacles envoutant des rayons de lune qui dansaient langoureusement dans les airs, ondulant et valsant sur une mélodie qu'elle seule pouvait percevoir: le chant de l'astre nocturne. Et puis, elle ne supporter pas de rester à l'ombre: sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait faible et vulnérable là où la lumière lunaire ou stellaire ne pouvait l'atteindre. Tant et si bien qu'elle alla se poster sur une pierre saillante, offrant son visage et tout son être aux caresses de la lune. Elle se sentit bien un instant, comme si la lune rechargeait ses batteries et chassait ses doutes. Naurofána sembla elle aussi se détendre un moment, car la tension qu'elle maintenait sur l'esprit de son humaine se fit moins étouffante. Mais un instant seulement, un trop court instant pour être honnête.

- Luana, plutôt que de rester là à contempler les étoiles, auriez vous l'obligeance de venir nous aider à trouver cette damnée porte?

Elle injuria mentalement Boromir de touts les noms qu'elle connaissait en espagnol, soit une longue et riche liste –dont bien entendu _cabron, gilipollas, mariconazo, pendejo,_ _Cabesa de Pitchas_ …et bien d'autres. Ce … de Gondorien commençait à lui sortir par les trous de nez, à lui parler avec ce ton à la fois méprisant et dédaigneux!

Elle les rejoignit néanmoins dans l'ombre des houx, après avoir inspiré une grande goulée d'air nocturne, dans l'espoir d'emprisonner en elle un peu de l'éclat de la lune. Mais à peine fut-elle à proximité du mur, que d'étranges inscriptions apparurent, se parant de reflets argentés. Saisie par cette apparition, Luana recula, et tout s'effaça.

- Qu'est ce…

Aragorn se tourna vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Luana…

- C'est pas moi! J'ai rien fait! S'exclama-t-elle sur le champ en levant les mains à hauteur de visage, de peur d'avoir une fois de plus fait une connerie, tandis que tous se tournaient vers elle, éberlués.

Gandalf se détourna rapidement d'elle et alla inspecter les parois rocheuses sur lesquelles les reflets évanescents étaient apparus.

- De l'_ithidin_, cela ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles… ou de la lune, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la jeune Nauro, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre.

Celle-ci fit un pas hésitant dans sa direction, et à peine fut-elle à proximité du mur, que les inscriptions d'argent reparurent.

-Ce sont les emblèmes de Durïn ! s'exclama Gimli.

-Et l'arbre des Hauts elfes ! s'extasia à son tour Legolas.

-Et l'étoile de Fëanor. Il semblerait que vous ayez trouvé les portes des Mines de la Moria, lui dit le mage avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Heu… c'est quoi ce binz?

- Votre louve puise sa force dans le clair de lune, lui répondit-il sans vraiment comprendre le sens du mot "binz". Il semblerait que vous soyez en mesure d'absorber une partie de la lumière lunaire et de la restituer plus tard.

Luana le regarda un long moment en silence. ¡_Genial_! Elle était une espèce de batterie qui marchait à l'énergie lunaire! Fallait le faire!

- Et je fais quoi en attendant? Demanda-t-elle, irritée par cette comparaison –c'est vrai, personne ne la lui avait suggéré, puisque personne dans ce monde ne savait ce qu'était une batterie, mais il y avait de quoi être agacé. Je reste plantée là?

Aragorn, dans un élan de compassion, dégagea les branches des houx, de telle sorte que les rayons de lune tombèrent directement sur les portes.

Luana en profita pour les observer tout à son aise. C'était tout bonnement… fascinant. Jamais elle n'avait vu pareil ouvrage. Les lignes de lumière formaient deux colonnes de part et d'autre des portes, colonnes sur lesquels prenaient appuis deux arbres majestueux, dont les branches s'enroulaient comme des serpents autour de l'arche qui dominait l'ouvrage où couraient des inscriptions étranges –de l'elfique?-, le tout gravé dans la roche. À l'intérieur de cet ensemble, d'autres symboles luisaient doucement. Tout en haut, une couronne, ceinturée de sept étoiles rutilantes, casquait une enclume sur lequel reposait un marteau. Et, perdu dans les entrelacs des branches des deux arbres, une autre étoile, plus imposante et scintillante, semblait indiquer aux voyageurs égarés la voie à suivre, un peu comme l'étoile du Berger indiquait le Nord.

- Il est écrit: _Les portes de Durin, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez, ami, et entrez_, leur traduisit Gandalf en pointant les épigraphes elfiques. _Moi, Narvi, je les ai faites. Celebrimbor de Houssaye à gravé ses signes._

- Que signifie: _Parlez, ami, et entrez_? S'enquit Merry.

- C'est clair, dit Gimli. Si vous êtes un ami, donnez le mot de passe, les portes s'ouvriront, et vous pourrez entrer. Mais le souvenir du mot de passe ne s'est pas perpétué.

- Mais vous, ne savez vous pas le mot? Interrogea Boromir en s'adressant à Gandalf.

- Non.

Tous furent sidérés. Il les amenait ici, sans être capable de les faire entrer?

- Attendez… vous voulez dire qu'on s'est tapé tout ce chemin et qu'on poireaute au bord de ce foutu lac pour rien? ¡ _Diga yo que es una broma_!

- Je ne connais pas encore le mot, jeune Nauro, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Et ayez la délicatesse de parler une langue que nous soyons en mesure de comprendre.

Luana lui répondit en lui tirant la langue et s'en retourna sur sa pierre; ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver, c'est pourquoi elle préférait rester à l'écart. Dans le fond, ça lui faisait du bien d'énerver le Mage Gris, qui visiblement prenait mal le fait de ne pas connaître l'espagnol. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il devenait urgent qu'ils quittent cet endroit, et pas seulement pour ses pauvres nerfs.

Elle observa du coin de l'œil le Mage reculer d'un pas pour mieux faire face aux portes, poser son bâton tout contre l'étoile centrale, puis psalmodier dans une voix grondante et puissante –mais au combien différente du noir parler du Mordor. Et soudain… rien ne se passa.

Sous les regards désappointés de ses compagnons de voyage, il réitéra sa supplique, mais en inversant le sens des mots, et toujours rien ne se passa. Ce que fit brillamment remarquer Pippin.

- Autrefois je connaissais les incantations dans toutes les langues des Elfes, des Hommes et des Orques... répondit Gandalf d'un ton bourru, avec un regard en coin pour Luana.

Non, décidément, il n'appréciait vraiment pas qu'elle connaisse une langue dont lui ne savais même qu'elle existait.

- Alors qu'allez-vous faire? Demanda Pippin avec une touchante innocence.

- Cognez sur les portes avec votre tête Pérégrin Touque ! Et si cela ne les fracasse pas et qu'on me libère un peu de toutes vos questions idiotes, j'essaierais de trouver la formule d'ouverture!

¡_Joder_! Ça promettait d'être long!

Luana finit de défaire l'harnachement qui enserrait les flancs de Bill avec l'aide d'Aragorn et Sam. Le Hobbit était triste de le voir partir, mais cela valait mieux pour lui. Jamais il ne pourrait les accompagner dans les mines.

- Les mines ne sont pas faites pour les poneys, leur répéta Aragorn une énième fois, face à leur air attristé. Même pour ceux qui sont aussi courageux que Bill.

- Je sais, souffla la Nauro, peinée de voir cette brave bête les quitter.

Elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais lorsqu'elle s'occupait du poney, elle lui confiait tous ses doutes et ses peines. C'était idiot, mais au moins elle savait que lui ne la jugerait pas, ne dirait rien, l'écouterait juste, et lui offrirait toute son affection pour lui remonter le moral. Avec une dernière caresse derrière l'oreille, elle lui fit ses adieux.

- T'inquiètes pas, dit-elle néanmoins à Sam, il saura retrouver son chemin. Hein mon vieux? On se donne rendez-vous à Fondcombe?

Puis ils regardèrent tous deux le poney s'éloigner lentement, rentrant à l'abri, ou tout du moins, ils l'espéraient.

Le regard de Luana, d'abord rivé sur lui, dériva brusquement sur le lac; pourquoi, elle n'en savait rien, mais instinctivement, elle avait sentit quelque chose remuer sous l'eau, silencieusement, imperceptiblement. Aux aguets, elle scruta avec une attention accrue la surface lisse et noire. Elle crut mourir de trouille lorsqu'un plouf sonore retentit et vint briser le miroir de l'eau. D'un bond, elle se retrouva aux côtés de Merry et Pippin qui, pris d'impatience, jeter des pierres pour passer le temps. Elle leur attrapa à chacun le bras, les faisant sursauter et lâcher leurs projectiles.

- Le prochain qui fait encore le _cabron _avec ces foutues pierre, je m'amuse à faire des ricochets avec, c'est clair? Gronda-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Les deux pauvres Hobbits secouèrent lamentablement la tête, ne comprenant pas cette brusque agressivité de la part de leur amie, pas plus que les autres membres de la Communauté, qui la contemplait avec perplexité. Personne ne comprenait. Normal, personne ne semblait avoir conscience du danger qui les guettait, aussi bien à l'extérieur des mines qu'à l'intérieur. ¡_Mierda_!

Les relâchant, Luana alla de nouveau se poster à son poste de guet, sous le clair de lune, sur sa pierre.

Gandalf continuait de psalmodier dans un charabia incompréhensible, une bouillie de mots de plus en plus épaisse: et il disait qu'elle parlait une langue incompréhensible! Et encore, elle n'avait fait pour le moment que parler espagnol, car c'était un réflexe hérité de sa mère. Qu'aurait-il dit si elle avait en plus parlé anglais? Elle ne maitrisait pas aussi bien l'anglais que sa langue maternelle, mais elle se débrouillait assez pour pouvoir enquiquiner le Mage Gris, ça lui aurait permit de se défouler un peu et de défaire cette boule de nerf qui lui comprimait le cœur. De plus, elle connaissait de bonnes chansons anglaises. Automatiquement, ses yeux se posèrent sur ses compagnons: Boromir, Gimli, Legolas, les Hobbits, Aragorn, avant de se fixer sur Frodon. Et les paroles de "_With a little help from my friend_" lui vinrent à l'esprit:

_What do I do when my love is away.  
>(Does it worry you to be alone)<br>How do I feel by the end of the day  
>(Are you sad because you're on your own)<br>No, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
>Ummm I get high with a little help from my friends,<br>Ummm Going to try with a little help from my friends_

Do you need anybody?  
>I need somebody to love.<br>Could it be anybody?  
>I want somebody to love.<p>

Sans s'en apercevoir, les mots effleurèrent ses lèvres, s'en sauvèrent, et volèrent librement vers les étoiles. Elle chantonnait faiblement, mais juste assez fort pour que les autres perçoivent le souffle léger qui perturbait le silence pesant de la nuit. Frodon s'approcha doucement, hésitant, car il ne savait quelle serait sa réaction, puis se décida résolument à s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle ne sursauta pas, sentant sa présence derrière elle avant même qu'il n'avance vers elle, mais elle se surprit à chanter. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas pris conscience que les mots qui se formaient dans son esprit étaient façonnaient par sa bouche.

- Quelle est cette langue? Demanda le Hobbit. Elle ne ressemble à aucune langue de ma connaissance, ni même à celle que tu parles d'ordinaire.

Elle le regarda un instant, avant de lui offrir un faible sourire, un sourire tendu certes, mais qui eu le don de détendre l'ambiance entre eux deux.

- C'est de l'anglais. Une autre langue de mon monde.

- Et qu'étais tu en train de chanter?

- "_With a little help from my friend_", des Beatles. "_Avec un peu d'aide de mes amis_", traduisit-elle face au regard interrogatif du Hobbit.

Tous deux se contemplèrent un instant, leur regard exprimant la profonde amitié qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Puis brusquement, les yeux de Frodon s'écarquillèrent, comme si une étincelle de lucidité et d'évidence venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Il se leva et s'approcha de Gandalf, qui avait laissé tomber et s'était assis sur les racines des houx.- Quel est le mot elfique pour ami? Demanda-t-il au mage.

Celui-ci se redressa et dit:

- Mellon.

Un grondement sourd et le raclement de la pierre accompagna le mouvement des portes, qui enfin s'ouvrirent toute grandes. Tous se levèrent avec satisfaction et s'apprêtèrent à entrer dans les mines.

-Luana? Appela Aragorn.

La Nauro était figée. Revenant à la réalité, elle jeta un dernier regard d'appréhension sur les portes de pierres, qui, grandes ouvertes, évoquer deux grosses lèvres bordant une bouche béante, bouche par laquelle elle ne voulait pas finir dévorée.

" La Nauro qui se jette dans la gueule du loup" ironisa-t-elle.

Puis, après avoir une dernière fois essayé de prendre contact avec Naurofána, elle suivit la troupe. De toute façon, avait-elle le choix? C'était ça où les rives du lac. L'un comme l'autre ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

- Bientôt maître Elfe, vous allez pouvoir apprécier l'hospitalité légendaire des Nains, déclara Gimli, qui n'avait visiblement pas digéré la réflexion de Legolas un peu plus tôt. Un bon feu, une bière brassée, une belle pièce de viande. Car ceci, mon ami, est la demeure de mon cousin Balin.

Luana écoutait attentivement le Nain afin de ne pas trop penser, mais très vite, son ouïe ne fut plus le sens sur lequel elle s'appuyait, car une puissante odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines. Une odeur à la fois douce et âcre, une odeur douçâtre et fétide, dont les relents de pourritures allumèrent en elle un signal d'alerte. Alors qu'elle se figeait dans une position d'attaque, un grondement sourd faisant vibrer sa gorge, Gandalf éclaira les alentours à l'aide de son bâton.

Les craintes qu'avait éveillées l'odeur dans son esprit étaient bien peu de choses en vue de ce qu'ils découvrirent. Devant eux, une myriade de squelettes de Nains , ravageaient par le temps et la bataille qui leurs couta la vie, grimaçaient des rictus d'agonie, certains transperçaient par des flèches, d'autres décapités ou empalés sur des haches et des épées.

- Ce n'est pas une mine, souffla Boromir, de plus en plus alarmé. C'est un tombeau!

- Non! Non! Noooooon!

Gimli, courant de corps en corps, hurla sa douleur. Legolas ramassa une flèche, l'examina et s'écria avec horreur:

- Des gobelins!

Tous dégainèrent leurs épées ou leur arc, aux aguets, prêts à se défendre. Luana montra les crocs, mais ne parvenait pas à plonger au fond d'elle jusqu'à la limite de l'inconscience. Naurofána la bloquait.

- Allons à la trouée du Rohan, dit Boromir d'une voix sourde. Nous n'aurions pas dut venir ici.

La Nauro ne savait pas ce qu'était exactement la trouée du Rohan, mais était pour une fois du même avis que le Gondorien. Les mines de la Moria ne lui inspiraient pas confiance à l'origine, mais Luana en avait appris assez sur les gobelins pour ne pas vouloir avoir à leur faire face!

" _Il y a bien pire que les gobelins en cet endroit!" _gronda Naurofána.

" Raison de plus pour ne pas traîner ici!"

Les Hobbits, paniqués, se dirigeaient déjà à reculons vers la sortie, tandis que Boromir les exhortait tous à le suivre. Luana gardait les yeux rivés droit devant elle, sur le massacre, ne pouvant sans détacher.

- Frodon, non! Cria Merry.

- Grands-Pas! appela à l'aide Sam.

Tous se retournèrent, et virent avec effroi un immense tentacule tout droit sortit de l'eau s'agripper à la cheville de Frodon. Les trois autres attaquaient cette chose immonde et gluante à coup de lame, tirant leur ami hors de l'eau.

" Voilà ce que je craignais!" songea la Nauro en voyant avec soulagement le bras visqueux lâcher prise, sectionné, et retourner dans la fange.

Mais une dizaine d'autres surgirent du lac et se jetèrent sur eux et emportèrent Frodon. Legolas décocha ses flèches, tentant de viser celui qui emprisonnait le porteur de l'anneau, tandis que Boromir et Aragorn les tranchèrent de leurs épées, et Gimli de sa hache.

'" Naurofána, j'ai besoin de toi!" hurla intérieurement Luana en se jetant à son tour dans la bataille.

" _Ce soir, il y aura du poulpe au menu!_" tonna la louve, tandis que toutes deux fusionnaient en une fraction de seconde.

Alors qu'une tête immense de pieuvre sortait de l'eau, ouvrant une gueule béante pourvue de dents poisseuses et immenses pour engloutir Frodon, un éclair blanc se jeta dessus.

- Je vais de toi des Takoyaki! Grogna-t-elle en plantant les griffes dans les chaires molles et flasques du monstre.

Trop occupé à se débarrasser de la louve, le poulpe ne vit pas Boromir s'approcher et trancher le tentacule qui retenait Frodon. Le Gondorien réceptionna le Hobbit juste à temps.

- Dans les mines! Cria Gandalf.

Tous remontèrent, tandis que Legolas les couvrait de ses flèches, et que Naurofána arrachait tous les membres du poulpe qui passait à portée de crocs. Puis, voyant que tous étaient enfin sortis de l'eau, elle sauta sur la berge et se précipita à leur suite, malgré le frein que tentait de mettre l'âme de Naurofána, hurlant à celle de Luana, liée à la sienne. Mais l'humaine ne l'écouta pas, et poussa leur corps dans la pénombre des mines. Ce ne fut que le fracas des portes de pierres, brisées par les tentacules, qui leur fit stopper leur course et se retourner. D'immenses bloc de roches chutèrent et obstruèrent le passage, les privant de toutes possibilités de faire demi-tour et de la lumière de la lune et des étoiles.

Seul le râle rauque et saccadés de leurs respirations difficiles perturbait le silence pesant et mortel des mines.

- Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais, déclara Gandalf d'un air sombre tout en rallumant son bâton. Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria.

- Luana! S'exclama Legolas en se penchant sur la Nauro, complètement nue, dont les chaires luisant faiblement à la clarté de la lumière magiqueétaientparcourus de frissons incontrôlables.

Elle respirait avec difficultés, comme prise d'une crise d'asthme. Elle se sentait mal, oppressée, et surtout, elle ne sentait plus la présence de Naurofána!

L'Elfe ôta sa cape et la posa sur les épaules de la frêle silhouette, tandis que tous se rassemblés autour d'elle.

- Luana, est ce que ça va? s'enquit Aragorn, inquiet.

Elle détourna le regard, honteuse, avant d'avouer dans un soupir tremblant:

- J'ai une peur phobique du noir!

Tous sursautèrent. Peur du noir? Pourtant, cela faisait des semaines qu'ils marchaient de nuit sans qu'elle n'éprouve la moindre crainte. Le Mage Gris, dans sa grande sagesse, rapprocha la source de lumière d'elle, ce qui sembla l'apaiser un peu.

- Naurofána puise principalement sa force dans la lumière de la lune, et dans une moindre mesure, dans celle les astres en général. Ce n'est pas la nuit qui vous effraie, ni même le noir. Mais les ténèbres.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, suis je pardonnée? ^^<strong>


	23. In tenebris

Salut tout le monde! (fait son retour avec ses grands sabots mine de rien...)

Avant que ne commence mon procès pour faute grave et abandon des lecteurs, je tiens à assurer ma défense. Voilà, bien que je ne vais pas vous sortir les habiteulles circonstances atténuantes (trp de boulot, ps assez de temps, manque d'inspiration...) je tiens à vous rappelez que si vous me jugez trop sévèrement, hé ben... vous connaitrez jamais la fin! NIARK NIRK NAIRK! Je tiens le juré en mon pouvoir!

Nan, plus sérieusement, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette très longue attente, et j'espère pouvoir me rattraper pour les chapitres à venir. De plus, je sais que c'est un court chapitre que je vous livre en pature et en dédomagement, mais pour une réison de style, et pour pouvoir vous le livrer plus vite, j'ai décidé de couper cepassage plus tôt que prévu... quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous apprécierez, et que vous me pardonerez.

Bonne lecture à tous!

Réponse reviews:

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn: mais que crois-tu? C'est Legolas quoi! Il ne peux qu'être pafait! XD Effet Kiss kool pour une louve au froid pouvoir, j'avoue que ça fait classe MDR! Ha! ravie de voir que tu es de mon PDV! Pourquoi pour tout le monde quand on "oublie" involontairement de dire quelque chose, c'est mentir? ^^ J'avoue que moi aussi j'aimerai bien voir ce ue donne des yeux pareils... et encore, tu n'as pas lu la suite (et oui, il va y avoir une suite, et une évolution dans ses magnifiques yeux, mais chut, c'est un secret ;) ) Pour Eric... et bien il va falloir attendre un peu pour voir... mais je n'en dirais pas plus. Merci, j'aime beaucoup cette chanson, et je voulais à tout prix la placée quelque part, alors quand j'ai revisonné-relu ce passage, j'ai tout de suite fait un lien entre les deux et ai décidée de l'inscrustée à ce moment de l'histoire. =)

Roselia001: Alors j'espère que tu seras contente du retour de Luana-Naurofana! ^^ Hé! je veux bien que je suis légèrement mauvaise avec Luana, mais je n'allais quand même pas la privée de sa moitié à vie non plus (bon ok, elle se retrouve une nouvelle fois seule, mais j'y peut rien si les tébèbres et elles ça fait trois! XD) Nan c'est vrai? Tu me l'avais jamais dit que tu adorais Legolas! XD mais aussi, qui ne l'aime pas! Et oui tu te fais des films! (heu... je crois que je vais me emttre pas mal de personne à dos si je dis ça... -_-, ) bah quoi? ils ont pas le droit d'être de mauvais poil? après la pression qu'ils subissent, je pense qu'ils ont le droit de laisser parler leur mauvaise humeur. J'essaierais de remettre quelque phrases si... elle! ^^ dans la merde? mais non enfin! plutôt dans un p...n de m...r! XD

VegetaYouShoulveComeOver: heu... je suis pardonnée si je dis que j'ai déjà commencé le prochain chapitre? et qu'il y aura plein d'action dedans? é_è en tout cas merci, et j'espère que celui là te plaira aussi ^^

:là pas sure que je sois pardonnée -_-, bon bah je vais faire un effort pour écrire encore mieu et améliorer mon style! encoer merci pour es encouragements =)

emichlo: merci

sissi72-me : merci bien, et voici enfin la suite ^^

Eclipse1995 : et nan je suis toujours vivante! (heureusement core, même si je crois que certain(es) ont eu de sérieux doute quant à ma survie XD) et oui, ça avance lentement, mais surement, entre ces deux là, je sais que ça traine, mais je veux pas précipiter les choses, les histoires du genre coup de foudre c'est pas mon truc. Je préfère quand ça commence par un léger intérêt plus ou moins innocent,et que ça évolut selon un certain schémas (que vous découvrirez au fil de l'histoire ^^) whouah! Tu ne l'avais pas déjà relu? o_O fais gaffe, comment je vais faire pour continuer d'écrire si je suis arrêtée pour trafique d'histoire à effet addictive? XD

Akira-san: Quoi! si tard? Argh, je vasi culpabiliser d'empêcher les gens de dormir! Cette histoire est vraiment un danger pour la santé! XD T'inquiètes pas, même si j'ai du mal avec certains passages, je ne comptes pas abandonner cette histoire, Luana est l'un desmeilleurs personnages qu'il m'a été donné de créer, complet, avec un vrai caractère, une vraie histoire (que vous ne découvrirez pâs tout de suite) que je ne peux me résoudre à laisser son histoire inachevée ^^

Lalina15: heureuse que ça teplaise, et comme les volontés de mon lectorat se doivent d'être (autant que faire se peut) réailsées, voici la suite, bonne lecture! =)

SLASHAGOGO: c'est décidé, je passe cette histoire en rating M pour empêcher certaines person nes de se coucher à des heures paspossible! ^^ merci, ça me fait chaud au coeur de savoir que cette histoire plait tant, et plus encore de voir que Luana a sur conquérir vos coeurs. ne t'inquiète paspour les rviews, je n'écris pas que pour ça (même si ça me fait très plaisir de lire vos commentaires et que j'adore voir que j'ai une nouvelle review ^^)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 23: In tenebris.<p>

À la faible clarté qu'émettait le bâton de Gandalf, Luana avait la pâleur d'un cadavre, et la même réactivité. Flottant dans les vêtements trop grands pour elle que tous les membres de la communauté lui avait prêtés –elle venait de gâcher sa dernière tenue en se transformant en Naurofána-, elle semblait aussi squelettique que ridicule, mais peu lui importait.

Elle se laissait guider, sans un mot, sans un regard pour les ténèbres qui tentaient de l'engloutir. Elle restait collée aux autres membres de la communauté autant que possible, avec une certaine préférence, il fallait l'avouer, pour Gandalf et Legolas. Le mage pour son bâton qui éclairait leur voie, l'Elfe pour le semblant de clarté qui émanait de sa peau d'albâtre. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était de bonne compagnie, silencieux et tendus comme ils l'étaient, sur leurs gardes, mais au moins la protégeaient-ils des ombres mieux que les Hobbits, le Nain, ou les Hommes… Elle avait d'elle l'image d'une gamine effrayée qui se cachait dans les jupes de sa mère ou derrière les jambes de son père, mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus? Si elle venait à se retrouver trop éloignée de l'une de ses deux sources de lumière, elle paniquait et étouffait dans la noirceur.

¡Mierda! Depuis combien de temps déjà marchaient-ils ainsi? Elle n'aurait sut le dire. L'escalier qu'ils suivaient s'enfonçait vers les profondeurs de la terre sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, ou plusieurs kilomètres peut être, elle n'aurait sut dire tant le temps et le chemin lui avaient semblé longs. Pour finir, le sol était redevenu à peu près droit, mais parsemé de crevasses et de gravats. Le chemin était délimité sur leur gauche par la paroi de la cavité, tandis que sur leur droite, s'ouvrait un gouffre profond, dans lequel échelles, corde et chaines pendaient lamentablement dans le vide. De temps à autres, un squelette de Nain leur offrait un rictus édenté et poussiéreux. À chaque fois, Luana pouvait entendre Gimli marmonner dans sa barbe des paroles aux consonances rocailleuses, une prière sans doute, destinées à ses frères tombés dans ces mines.

Le Nain s'était proposé pour assister Gandalf et les conduire à travers le dédale d'arches et de tunnels, où une multitude de puits sombres et sans fond attendaient quiconque aurait la malchance de ne pas les voir. Il était pourtant clair, au vue des rares fois où Luana prêtait attention à ce qui se disait entre les deux guides, que Gimli n'était guère d'une grande aide. Être Nain ne voulait pas dire connaître toutes les mines comme le fond de sa poche…

Hormis les brèves discussions entre lui et Gandalf quant au chemin à suivre, il n'y avait nul mot d'échangé. Les Hobbits eux-mêmes s'étaient tus. Tous gardaient le silence, concentrés sur le moindre bruit, le moindre déplacement dans l'air, les armes au poing, prêt à combattre, et cela, même durant les courts instants de répit qu'ils s'accordaient. Tous luttaient contre la fatigue grandissante qui pesait sur eux et se refusaient à s'arrêter, continuant inlassablement de marcher, afin de sortir aussi vite que possible de ce gouffre. La tension au sein du groupe n'en était que plus forte et oppressante.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui rendait Luana aussi apathique. Bien plus que les ombres ou leur avancée lente et laborieuse, l'angoisse qui planait au-dessus d'eux, c'était un vide immense au fond d'elle. Comment avait-elle put, durant plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines, se passer de la présence rassurante de Naurofána? Comment avait-elle put supporter ce néant? Comment avait-elle put se l'infliger? Non, ce n'était même pas un néant, ni même un vide… c'était un mur érigeait entre elle et la louve, une mer d'encre poisseuse et graisseuse qui menaçait de l'engluer chaque fois qu'elle tentait de plonger vers son inconscient. À chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, cherchait à contacter Naurofána ne serait-ce que par la pensée, elle se sentait happée par des langues d'ombres qui s'enroulaient autour d'elle, prêtes à l'avaler .À chaque fois, elle parvenait à s'extirper des vagues furieuses, se retrouvant de nouveau dans l'obscurité de la Moria, chancelante, pantelante. Aussi finit-elle par abandonner l'idée, priant du fond du cœur de retrouver son autre moitié une fois les ténèbres dissipées. C'était comme se retrouver seule sur une ile déserte, au milieu de l'immensité. Seule… elle pensait que quoiqu'il se passerait une fois engloutie par les mines, la présence de ses compagnons chasserait ce sentiment de solitude… elle ne faisait que l'exacerber tant ils lui semblaient lointains et obscurs.

Même sa vue de loup semblait s'être estompée. Ses yeux étaient comme aveugles lorsqu'ils se détournaient trop de la lumière, elle ne parvenait plus à distinguer que vaguement le flux de magie qui découlait de Gandalf et Legolas, tandis que sa vision de prédateur se limitait à un camaïeu fané de rouge-orangé. Ses oreilles en revanches, vibraient au moindre son, au moindre froissement des étoffes de leurs vêtements, au moindre bruit de pas, au moindre souffle. Et plus elle tendait l'oreille, plus il lui semblait percevoir d'autres bruits, des bruits qui ne provenaient d'aucun d'entre eux. Elle en eu la quasi certitude lorsque Frodon, Legolas et elle se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, à l'affut. Aragorn, qui fermait la marche, leur jeta un regard interrogateur, avant de scruter à son tour les environs. Mais plus aucun son ne perturba le silence, si ce n'était ceux des autres membres de la communauté, qui avaient continué à avancer. le Rôdeur et l'Elfe reprirent leur marche, Aragorn posant une main réconfortante sur les épaules de la Nauro et du Hobbit, les encourageant à faire de même, laissant derrière eux le fruit de leur imagination troublées par la néfastes influence de la Moria. Cela n'empêcha pas Luana de frissonner en jetant un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, émettant une légère plainte du fond de la gorge, pareil à un jappement, avant d'apercevoir le mouvement de Frodon, qui porta sa main à sa poitrine, et serra l'Anneau à travers le tissu de sa chemise, les traits tendus.

Se secouant, Luana chassa le voile qui embrumait son esprit, ouvrant un instant une brèche dans le mur de silence qu'elle avait érigé autour d'elle.

- J'ai toujours pensait que ce n'était pas sur des toiles ou des feuilles blanches que l'on devrait peindre, dessiner ou écrire, mais sur des toiles et des feuilles noires, commença-t-elle doucement, presque timidement, la voix fatiguée et enrouée de ne pas avoir parlé depuis plusieurs heures.

Le Hobbit tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, intrigué. Il était vrai que ce qu'elle disait n'avait pas beaucoup de sens à première vue.

- Plus je passe de temps dans ses mines, plus je persiste dans cette idée. Le noir et les ténèbres nous inspirent plus que la lumière et le blanc. Si tu savais toutes les choses que j'imagine depuis que nous avançons à l'aveuglette, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter, un sourire crispé sur le visage.

Frodon le lui rendit et acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête, sans mot dire. Ils continuèrent de marcher encore en silence quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne dise:

- Quoique tu puisses dire Luana, tu es une personne bien singulière.

Elle se crispa un peu; si elle n'était pas aussi perturbée et effrayée, ou s'il s'était agit de quelqu'un d'autre que de Frodon, elle lui aurait collé un coup de coude dans les côtes. Mais bon, il était vrai que philosopher en pareil circonstance pouvait paraître saugrenu.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea longuement. Pourquoi la remerciait-il donc? Mais elle n'eut nul besoin de le lui demander, car elle vit les doigts du Hobbit desserrer leur étreinte qu'ils exerçaient sur l'Anneau, tandis que sa main retombait doucement, avant de se glisser dans celle de la Nauro.

- Merci d'être à mes côtés malgré tout ce qui nous arrive.

- Si cela pouvait t'aider dans ta quête, je te suivrais en enfer même si l'on m'arrachait Naurofána.

Elle pressa doucement les doigts fins de Frodon entre les siens, comme si elle refusait de les lâcher. Oui, elle le suivrait, et non, elle ne le lâcherait pas. Même lorsque Legolas s'éloigna pour rejoindre Gandalf loin devant eux, elle ne le lâcha pas, malgré le malaise qu'elle éprouva. Mais Frodon dut le deviner, car il força l'allure, ignorant ses jambes fatiguées, et tout deux se hâtèrent de retrouver le groupe, qui avait fait halte.

Gandalf examinait la paroi qui longeait le chemin sur la gauche, approchant son bâton de fines veines argentées qui sillonnaient la pierre noire.

- La richesse de la Moria ne vient pas de l'or, ou des joyaux, ces jouets des Nains, ni dans le fer, leur serviteur, mais du _mithril_, dit il en se penchant sur le gouffre qui s'étendait à leurs pieds.

Son bâton brandit vers l'avant, la lumière qu'il diffusait se perdit tout d'abord dans la pénombre, avant que tout ne s'éclaire comme par magie d'une lueur argent. La mine tout entière se para de reflets et s'emplit de clarté, révélant un spectacle de richesse et de désolation. Frodon et Luana en contemplèrent l'étendu, tandis que du coin de l'œil, la Nauro vit tous leurs compagnons éblouis; Pippin se pencha un peu trop en avant, et Merry lui plaqua une main sur le torse en le ramenant légèrement en arrière, afin qu'il ne franchisse pas le pas fatidique et ne tombe en avant.

- Qu'est ce que le _mithril_? Questionna-t-elle naïvement, son angoisse quelque peu effacée par cette lueur qui lui rappelait celle de la lune.

- Le vrai-argent fut l'origine de la richesse des Nains, lui expliqua le mage d'un ton presque énigmatique, mais ce que ces derniers ne disent pas, c'est qu'il fut aussi leur désolation. Ils creusèrent trop avidement et trop profondément.

- Mais pourquoi? Qu'a-t-il de si particulier? Insista-t-elle.

- Sa valeur vaut deux fois celle de l'or, car il n'en reste que peu en surface. Les Nains savaient en faire un métal léger et pourtant plus dur que le diamant, tandis que les Elfes en faisaient de l_'ithildrin_. Il est aussi maniable que le cuivre et son éclat est aussi pur que celui de l'argent. Bilbon possédait une côte de maille en mithril que Thorin lui avait offerte.

- Ho, ça c'était un cadeau royal! S'exclama Gimli, sous le charme.

- Oui, confirma Gandalf. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais sa valeur était plus importante que celle de la Comté entière!

Luana sentit Frodon se tendre légèrement. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interroger, tous reprirent leur marche.

Ils continuèrent à avancer encore une heure environ. Bien qu'ils aient délié leurs mains, Luana et Frodon ne s'étaient pas quittés, et restaient collés l'un à l'autre. Ils durent grimper un nouvel escalier, si l'on pouvait appeler ainsi les marches défoncées et en morceaux qu'ils escaladèrent. Les Hobbits trébuchèrent à de nombreuses reprises. Luana, ne pouvant plus compter sur ses capacités de louve, eut bien du mal à assurer sa montée tout en les rattrapant sans cesse. La fatigue était telle à présent que même en terrain droit et sans encombre, les semi-hommes n'auraient plus sut tenir sur leur jambes sans chanceler, alors dans ce _follòn_, cela devenait presque les douze travaux d'Hercule pour eux. Par ailleurs, même les "grandes-gens", comme ils se plaisaient à les appeler, commençaient à peiner.

Gandalf, toujours en tête, atteignit en premier le pallier qui marquait la fin de l'escalier écroulé. Quant enfin Luana et le reste de la communauté l'y rejoignit, tous purent l'entendre souffler, hésitant:

- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cet endroit…

Devant lui, une arche taillée dans la roche s'ouvrait sur trois passages différents. De là où elle se trouvait, Luana pouvait voir que les trois chemins qui s'offraient à eux menaient tous dans la même direction. La seule différence entre eux était que celui de gauche montait, celui de droite descendait, et le dernier, celui du milieu, se poursuivait à ce niveau, tout droit.

-N'ayez aucune crainte, leur dit Aragorn. Je l'ai accompagné dans maints voyages. Il ne s'égarera pas. S'il existe un chemin à trouver, il le trouvera.

Tous se jetèrent des regards interrogatifs, ne sachant quoi faire, quoi dire. La Nauro, dans un élan de sagesse ou de lassitude, elle n'aurait sut le dire, sut en revanche ce qu'elle devait faire: ne rien dire et retenir une de ses sempiternelles jérémiades, accompagnée d'une petite citation espagnole, pour ne pas perturber le mage. Celui-ci fouillait du regard la pierre, l'éclairant de son bâton, le promenant sur toute la surface et toutes les aspérités, à la recherche d'un signe, d'une gravure, ou d'un quelconque indice sur la voie à prendre. Finalement, au bout de recherches infructueuses, il se retourna vers eux, l'air las et désolé:

- Je suis trop fatigué pour décider. Et je pense que vous l'êtes tous autant, ou davantage. Mieux vaut s'arrêter ici pour ce qui reste de la nuit. Vous savez ce que je veux dire! Ici, il fait toujours noir, mais au-dehors la lune gagne l'ouest et la minuit est passée.

Tous prenaient quelque repos bien mérité. Pour autant, nul n'osait se coucher et s'endormir, se refusant à quitter des yeux la faible lueur du foyer qu'ils avaient allumé dans le but de se réchauffer un peu, et de se rassurer. Tous les grandes-gens tiraient des bouffées odorantes de leurs longues et fines pipes, recrachant des nuages évanescents. Les Hobbits quant à eux, s'étaient agglutinés les uns aux autres, chuchotant, parlant tout bas, de choses et d'autres, tâchant de ne pas penser aux ténèbres et à ce qu'elles pourraient dissimuler. Luana les écoutaient distraitement, adossée à un bloc de pierre fracassé, le dos rond, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine, les bras autour des genoux. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir écoutait Naurofána, et aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs qu'ici… mais qu'aurait-elle put faire d'autre que de suive le groupe?

Secouant la tête, elle se gifla mentalement. Pas le moment de se tourmenter et de repartir dans ses sempiternelles interrogations. Elle croisa le regard à la fois fatigué et amusé d'Aragorn. L'avait-il vu se morigéner en silence? Elle haussa les épaules et lui rendit son sourire faiblement, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'air de dire "que veux-tu? Je suis comme ça, on peut pas me changer".

De petits bruits infimes de chute de gravillons résonna derrière elle, mais elle les ignora, résolue à ne plus sursauter au moindre son et de ne plus se faire de films sur les monstres potentiellement prêts à leur sauter dessus et les égorger.

Frodon, assis à ses côtés, les entendit lui aussi, car il se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil plus bas. Tout à coup, il se remit debout, sur le qui-vive. Alarmée, Luana l'imita et vint se placer au bord du gouffre; dans le jeu d'ombres et de lumière des flammes, elle ne discerna rien au début, puis un infime mouvement sur la droite, un peu plus bas, révéla quelque chose, une sorte de créature à la peau grisâtre, au dos courbé, qui se déplaçait à quatre pattes. Elle sentit le Hobbit se reculer, puis partir rejoindre Gandalf devant l'arche. Elle l'entendit murmurer et discuter avec le mage, mais ne parvint pas à saisir le sens de leur discussion. L'envie de se joindre à eux était forte, mais plus forte encore était l'appréhension de ce qui se mouvait sous eux, tant et si bien qu'elle ne parvint pas à en détacher le regard. Elle perçut soudain deux points lumineux opalescents, telle des feux follets, braqués sur elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, tandis qu'un grondement sourd vibrait dans sa gorge.

- Gollum.

Luana sursauta, pour découvrir juste à côté d'elle, penché sur le vide, Legolas. L'Elfe semblait suivre des yeux la chose, une expression partagée entre pitié et dégoût. Il se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de la Nauro.

- Il n'y a nulle inquiétude à avoir, soyez rassurée, lui souffla-t-il. Cette créature est trop effrayée pour oser s'approcher tant que nous serons éveillés.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle.

- Gollum, répéta Aragorn, venant les rejoindre. Il est vrai qu'il ne nous attaquera pas tant que nous serons debout, mais une fois que nous serons endormis, sa fourberie n'aura pas de limite. Je l'ai pourchassé suffisamment longtemps pour savoir de quoi il est capable, ajouta-t-il avec un sombre sourire. Je le croyais sous la surveillance des Elfes de la Forêt Noire.

- Hélas, il s'est échappé, souffla le prince de Mirkwood, directement visé.

- Échappé?

- Oui, et cela grâce à l'intervention des orques. Et à un excès de bonté de notre part.

Luana ne prêta pas attention à la suite des explications de l'Elfe. Ce qu'elle en avait appris suffisait éveiller en elle assez de méfiance pour qu'elle refuse de détourner son attention de … qu'était ce réellement que ce Gollum? Le peu qu'elle en avait vu ne lui rappelait rien des races qu'elle avait étudiait à Fondcombe.

-De quelle créature s'agit-il? De quelle race est-il issue?

- C'était autrefois un Hobbit, répondit le Rôdeur. Il doit cet aspect à une vie solitaire et misérable, passée dans les ténèbres, et surtout à sa dépendance à l'Anneau.

Luana se tourna vivement vers lui.

- Vous voulez dire… que lui aussi s'est retrouvé en possession de l'Anneau?

Aragorn acquiesça doucement en silence, comprenant ses craintes soudaines: lui aussi était un Hobbit, et lui aussi avait été exposé au fléau d'Isildur. Tout comme Frodon. Se pouvait-il que… que leur ami subisse la même transformation au fil du temps? Non! Luana ne laisserait pas cela arriver, et puis, Frodon était entouré d'amis, il n'était pas seul. Non! Ils détruiraient l'Anneau, et Frodon redeviendra le Hobbit qu'il était avant de croisé la route de cette malédiction ambulante!

- Venez Luana, l'invita Legolas, il vous faut vous reposer. La route est encore longue, contrairement à notre halte qui risque forte d'être brève.

Luana le regarda un instant, sans pour autant oser le suivre, la peur de dormir devenue plus forte maintenant que la menace de Gollum s'était ajoutée à toutes les autres qui planaient déjà au-dessus d'eux.

- Ne craignez rien, je veillerais sur votre sommeil.

Luana crut avoir mal comprit, et ne put s'empêcher de dévisager l'Elfe. Venait-il de dire… qu'il veillerait sur son sommeil? Cela voulait peut être tout simplement dire qu'il prendrait le premier tour de garde, mais dans ce cas là, il l'aurait dit plus clairement non? Et puis, pourquoi se faisait-elle ce genre de réflexion?

"¡Mierda! Arrêtes de te faire des films, ma pauvre vieille!" Elle s'attendit presque à entendre un ricanement grondant monter des tréfonds de son inconscience, avant de se rappeler qu'un océan de ténèbres déchainé la séparait de Naurofána.

- Non Legolas, allez vous aussi prendre du repos. Je ne puis fermer l'œil, je peux donc faire le guet, et réfléchir sur la voie à prendre.

Legolas le remercia, avant d'aller s'installer pour le restant de la nuit. Tous l'imitèrent, sauf Frodon qui resta un peu discuter avec le mage

Luana se rapprocha de Merry, Pippin et Sam, qui s'emmitouflaient dans leurs capes de voyages.

- Attendez, j'ai une idée pour avoir un peu de confort.

Elle alla dans un coin, étala sur le sol une des maigres couvertures qu'ils avaient put conserver avec eux, installa les sacs de telle sorte qu'ils puissent leurs servir d'oreillers, puis plaça les Hobbits: Sam, qui avait la meilleure cape, tout au bout, contre le mur, de façon à ce qu'il ne se retrouve pas avec un courant d'air dans le dos, puis vinrent ensuite Merry et Pippin. Elle posa ensuite sur eux une seconde couverture, la plus épaisse qu'elle trouva, et se glissa à son tour dans ce lit de fortune, se collant autant que possible au corps tièdes des semi-hommes.

- Bonne nuit, souffla Pippin, qui s'était callé contre elle du mieux possible, afin de profiter de sa chaleur, comme un enfant le ferait avec sa mère.

- Bonne nuit, répondit-elle en cœur avec le reste de la communauté.

Mais elle savait qu'elle ne passerait pas une bonne nuit. L'impression de suffoquer refaisait surface. Non, elle ne pourrait pas s'endormir facilement.

Cela faisait déjà un long moment que le doux ronflement des Hobbits lui parvenait, accompagné de celui, plus tonitruant, de Gimli, de la respiration mélodieuse de Legolas, et du souffle plus rauque de Boromir et Aragorn. Ce fond sonore formait une mélodie sur laquelle chantaient les chuchotements de Gandalf et Frodon. Luana les écoutait distraitement, se demandant vaguement si elle parviendrait à se glisser dans les bras de Morphée. De plus en plus, la réponse lui paraissait être non.

- Frodon, ne restez pas ainsi à veiller aux côtés d'un vieil homme. Allez vous coucher, vous en avez besoin, entendit-elle Gandalf.

Le Hobbit protesta faiblement, mais la fatigue se percevait dans sa voix. Luana fini par percevoir le crissement de ses pas dans la poussière et les graviers. Avant qu'il ne soit arrivé à leur niveau, elle s'était déjà extirpée du cocon de chaleur qu'elle et les autres s'étaient confectionné, et l'y invita. Frodon lui adressa un fin sourire, s'y glissa, et se pressa contre le dos de Pippin, tâchant de ne pas le réveiller.

"Il pourrait y avoir tout un bataillon d'orques nous chargeant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas" songea Luana, retrouvant sa place sous la couverture, et enserrant Frodon d'un bras protecteur.


	24. Requiem

**Comme promis, j'ai publié le nouveau chapitre aussi vite que possible (en espéreant me rattraper un peu^^). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car personellement,j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire (et ne soyez pas trop sévère avec mon petit trip poétique svp -_-' )**

**reviews: **

**Ewynona:** whaou! voir que cette fic plaise autant me fait énormément plaisir, et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant, si ce n'est plus, la suite. Il est vrai que Naurofana est atttachante à sa façon, mais dire que je préfère l'une ou l'autre m'est difficil, puisque je les considère comme une seule et meêm entité en quelque sorte... Gollum/Sméagol... hum, je suis agréablement surprise par la comparaison, mais pas sure que Luana/ Naurofana apprécient... lol. merci, tus tes compliments me touchent et me poussent à améliorer encore mon style d'écriture, et merci beaucoup pour ta patience et ta persévérence, que je tâcherais deménager ^^.

SLASHAGOGO : et oui désolée, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de faire mieu dans celui-ci (mouhahahahaha!... hein quoi?.. ho merde, je me suis fais grillée...! ^^, ) J'essaie de faire ensorte que le lecteurs puissent cerner au meiu la personnalité de Luana et ses doutes, d'une certaine manière, ça aide à appréhender et mieux comprendre certains évènements qui auront lieux par la suite (mais chut, j'en dis pas plus ;) ) oui, je tiens beaucoup à la relation qui se tisse entre les deux, d'une certaine façon, elle retranscrit avec Frodon le comportement très protecteur qu'Eric avait avec elle, et Frodon le lui rend bien. et puis, je n'iae pas savoir que ce petit bout d'homme ai à porter un tel fardeau sans être sûr de truver un appui sûr.

Lalina15 : abracadabra, et voici pour toi, le nouveau chapitre! tadaaaa! =D Pour ce qui est de la mort de gandalf et bien... je te laisse lire la suite ^^

Roselia001: et oui, désolée pour cette ongue absence. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner en publaint autant que possible pendant les vacances... Aleluya! quelqu'un qui comprend mon trip philosophique! Je me sens oins con à présent! (merci mille fois! ;) ) La grande séparation... je dois avouer que j'hésite encore pour ce passage, et donc pour toute la suite du texte... quoiqu'il ensoit, j'ai des idées pour les deux hypothèses donc ça ne devrait pas être trop dur à émerger =). Bizarre moi aussi j'ai cette impression, mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ce pauvre frodon serait visé! ;) tu l'as déjà dis, mais ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de le lire, alors n'hésite pas à radoter si l'envie t'en prend! ^^ oui tu es méchante avec les elfes de la fore^t noire! je ne sais ps si tu as lu les bouquins, mais l'expliquation de l'évasion de gollum à en réalité lieu lors du conseil d'elrond, et lorsque l'on sait ça, je trouve qu'ils sont plutot sympas comme gardiens de prison, et qu'ils en ont assez bavé pour qu'on ne les blame pas! Ha ça je ne sais pas, peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non? qui pourrait le dire, si ce n'est ce cher Legolas? =) heu... avoir pitié de Luana n'est pas une bonne idée si elle s'en rend compte, alors il vaudrait meiu qu'il évite s'il ne veut pas que l'on ait pitié de lui mdr! je trouvais ce passage intéressant pourt deux raison, lapremière tu l'as déjà dite, la seconde... lis et tu comprendras! ^^

**Chapitre 24: Requiem**

_Je ne suis qu'une ombre, _

_Une ombre vagabonde, _

_Qui, aussi légère qu'une onde, _

_Effleure les songes._

_Je ne suis qu'une vision, _

_Mirage ou hallucination, _

_Peu importe la distinction, _

_Pour une simple illusion._

_Je ne suis qu'un mensonge_

_Fruit de ta déraison,_

_Le gardien de ta prison, _

_Le chagrin qui te ronge._

_Je ne suis qu'un pardon,_

_Celui de ta trahison,_

_Clé de ta guérison, _

_Laissée à l'abandon._

_Je ne suis qu'un souvenir errant_

_Dans un monde de néant,_

_Qu'un océan larmoyant,_

_Au fond de ton inconscient._

* * *

><p>- Luana?<p>

Luana, se sentant doucement secouée, émergea tant bien que mal des voiles du sommeil. Ses paupières lui parurent incroyablement, ses yeux gonflés. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à les ouvrir, elle se trouva face à face avec Frodon qui, toujours allongé et entouré de ses bras, la fixait d'un regard inquiet.

- Luana, que t'arrive-t-il?

La Nauro le dévisagea. Comment ça, que "lui arrivait-il"?

- Pourquoi pleures-tu? Demanda-t-il, lui effleurant la joue du bout des doigts.

Des perles cristallines perlèrent sur la peau du Hobbit, glissant vers ses ongles noirs et rongés, avant de dégringoler et se perdre dans les couvertures. Luana, surprise, les contempla un long moment, puis se redressa sur un coude, toucha son visage d'une main tremblante, et la retira humide, souillée par les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux douloureux. Que lui arrivait-il? Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Pour un rêve, un songe évanouit, emporté par le flot du sommeil qui s'était retiré, un cauchemar dont elle ne se souvenait de rien. Son cœur était écrasé par un lourd chagrin. Elle pleurait un être cher, un proche. Un sentiment de culpabilité immense et pervers lui brouillait l'esprit. Mais pourquoi?

Tandis qu'elle écrasait les larmes entre ses doigts, les regardant mourir froidement, elle en sentit d'autre lui échapper et couler le long de ses joues: ce sentiment, elle l'avait déjà connu, elle l'avait déjà éprouvé, des années plus tôt, dans son monde. Juste que ses parents ne… Elle referma les yeux, et scella ses paupières aussi fort qu'elle le put, tentant de chasser ce funeste pressentiment. Qui? Qui serait-ce cette fois? Non, elle se trompait, tout irait bien, elle se faisait des idées. Elle était simplement fatiguée, l'absence de Naurofána au fond d'elle pesait sur son morale. Sans doute n'était ce que ses nerfs qui commençaient à lâcher tout ce qu'ils enduraient. Elle ne devait pas se laisser contrôler par cet élan d'abattement, se ressaisir. Ignorer ce malaise, ce dégoût de soit qui commençait à grandir en elle.

Les quatre Hobbits s'étaient réveillés et l'observaient à présents, soucieux, mais n'osant parler. Incertaine elle leur sourit, mine de rien.

- C'est rien, j'ai dut bailler un peu trop fort, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

- Tu pleure en baillant? S'étonna Merry, loin d'être dupe.

- Je n'ose pas imaginer le torrent que ce doit être lorsque tu pleure pour de bon, répliqua Pippin, qui lui n'avait vu que du feu.

Sam, Frodon et Merry le fixèrent d'un air déconcertés, toujours aussi décontenancés face à la crédulité de leur cadet. Luana quant à elle en profita pour se détourner et s'essuyer les yeux. Malencontreusement, elle tomba presque nez à nez avec Boromir. L'homme s'était accroupi prêt d'eux et la regardait avec insistance. Luana se prépara à devoir supporter une remarque cinglante, mais au lieu de cela, il leur dit simplement:

- Levez-vous, il est temps de reprendre la route.

- Gandalf a-t-il trouvé? Demanda-t-elle tandis que tous se levaient et rassemblaient leurs affaires

- Oui, jeune Nauro, nous prendrons la voie de droite.

- Cela vous est enfin revenu?

- Pas du tout, mais je n'aime pas l'idée de la voie du milieu, et je n'aime pas l'odeur de la voie de gauche. Dans le doute Meriadoc, toujours suivre son flaire.

Luana soupira; elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir compter sur le flaire de Naurofána en cet instant, et son pouvoir réconfortant, pour ne plus avoir à supporter cette culpabilité étouffante.

-Il est temps de recommencer à grimper déclara le mage en se remettant en marche.

Elle regarda s'engager les semis-hommes dans le sombre escalier de pierre et allait les suivre lorsqu'un souffle chaud lui caressa la joue.

- Quelque soit la peine qui t'accable, lui souffla Aragorn à l'oreille, souviens toi que tu n'es pas seule. Souffrir en silence n'est pas une solution.

Le Rôdeur lui offrit un doux sourire. Luana le lui rendit, mais garda son chagrin pour elle. Cette sombre inquiétude qui la rongeait n'avait nul fondement, donc nul raison d'être partagée.

- Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas. C'est juste la fatigue.

Il savait qu'il n'en était rien mais n'insista pas. Il lui pressa doucement l'épaule, et l'invita d'un mouvement de tête à suivre le reste de la troupe, qui emportait avec eux la seule source de lumière à des lieux à la ronde. Luana se précipita à leur suite, la peur de se retrouver dans l'ombre ressurgissant.

* * *

><p>Ils s'enfoncèrent encore longuement dans les entrailles de la montagne, montant toujours plus haut. L'escalier qu'ils suivaient semblait sans fin, présentant toujours les mêmes gravats, les mêmes squelettes poussiéreux et grimaçants, serpentant sans cesse. La Communauté n'eut à souffrir nul à l'attaque, si ce n'est celle des ombres et du silence oppressant. Malgré l'ascension harassante, leur marche leur parut plus aisée, le chemin devenant plus praticable au fur et à mesure de leur progression, tant et si bien qu'ils avancèrent bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient fait la veille.<p>

Puis enfin, le sol revenait à la vertical et redevenait droit, les murs étroits de l'escalier moururent, et ils débouchèrent sur une salle immense. Si grande, que la lueur du bâton de Gandalf ne parvenait à éclairer ni mur ni plafond.

- Risquons-nous à faire un peu de lumière, dit le mage.

La lueur devint plus vive, découvrant à leurs yeux aveugles une vaste cave, dont la voute était soutenue par une imposante armée de colonnes majestueusement taillées dans la pierre.

- Ho! S'extasia Gimli. Le grand Royaume et la cité de Cavenain!

- Pour sur que c'est artistique, y a pas d'erreur, murmura Sam, subjugué.

- ¡Joder!

Luana ne put dire que cela, tant elle était époustouflée. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi incroyable! Comment le peuple des Nains avait-il fait pour bâtir ce chef-d'œuvre?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se laisser ébahir, que déjà la lumière déclinait à nouveau, les replongeant dans une mer de noirceur. Il fut décidé qu'ils feraient une courte halte aux portes de la salle, afin de récupérer un peu de leur longue ascension. Luana et les Hobbits se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, ou tous se serrèrent les uns contre les autres pour échapper tant bien que mal au harcèlement des ombres.

- Ne vous avais-je pas dit que tout le savoir des Nains se trouvait ici, dans ces murs?

Elle se tourna vers Gimli qui s'installait à ses côtés, tout fier de lui faire découvrir la grandeur de son peuple.

- C'est fantastique, souffla-t-elle. Dommage que ce soit si sombre.

- Jadis ce n'était pas sombre mais empli de lumière et de splendeur, comme le célèbre encore nos chansons.

Brusquement, Gimli se mit à chanter de sa voix rocailleuse une ballade de son peuple, clamant haut et fort la beauté de la cité minière et la grandeur du peuple qui l'avait habitée et façonnée telle qu'elle était désormais. Luana l'écouta, se concentrant sur les paroles qu'elle trouvé fort belles, à la fois surprise et ravie de voir que même es Nains pouvaient être poètes et faire preuve de lyrisme. Cela lui faisait temporairement oublier ses tracas et ses craintes.

Lorsqu'il eu finit, elle l'applaudit doucement, de peur que l'écho ne se répercute violement entre les colonnes, même si la voix du Nain avait paru tonitruante quelques instants plus tôt.

- J'aime ça! dis Sam, qui les avait rejoint et avait profité pleinement du chant. J'aimerai l'apprendre. En la Moria à Khazad Dûm.

Visiblement satisfait de sa prestation et plongé dans sa rêverie, Gimli ne dit mot, les gratifiant simplement d'un sourire, ce qui se traduisit par un relèvement de sa barbe broussailleuse.

- Comment est votre monde? Demanda soudain Legolas, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver derrière eux.

Luana se tourna vers lui, ne sachant trop si la question s'adressait à elle.

" Bien sûr que c'est à toi, ¡_Estupida_! Y en a beaucoup ici qui viennent d'un autre monde?"

- Ho oui, parles nous de ton monde! S'exclama Pippin.

- Il est vrai que tu ne nous as jamais parlé de chez toi, insista Merry. Tu connais tout de la Comté grâce à nos récits, tu a vu Fondcombe, et en cet instant tu visite une mine des Nains.

- Et quand nous étions à Bree, tu semblais perdue, alors que c'est une ville d'Hommes, ajouta Frodon. Ton monde est-il si différent?

- Et bien… commença-t-elle, ne sachant trop par où commencer.

- Je dois avouer être moi aussi intrigué, déclara Aragorn, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi? Fit-elle mine de s'offusquer, décidant de jouer le jeu si cela pouvait leur faire oublier un moment leurs angoisses.

Le Rôdeur rit doucement, avant de reprendre son sérieux et de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Lorsque vous êtes entrés dans l'auberge du Poney Fringant, ta présence semblait si incongrue, non seulement à cause de tes vêtements, mais surtout par ta façon de t'exprimer, de te comporter. J'ai bien crut un instant que tu étais une envoyée de Sauron, chargée de suivre les Hobbits jusqu'à l'arrivée des Nazgûls.

- Quoi? Nan mais ça va pas la tête? _Eres loco_! S'écria Luana, choquée.

Tous rirent faiblement face à sa réaction –sauf Boromir, qui semblait complètement indifférent à la conversation. Aragorn leva les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement, bien que dans ses yeux brillaient une infime étincelle de malice.

- Mais il fut vite évident que je me trompais, vu le peu d'effort dont tu faisais preuve pour passer inaperçu, crut-il bon de préciser d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

- Vous voulez parler de la fois où Fougeron l'a collé d'un peu trop près? Se renseigna Pippin, hilare à ce souvenir.

Le Rôdeur acquiesça en silence, secrètement ravi de la correction que lui avait infligé la jeune fille.

- Il l'avait mérité! Se justifia cette dernière. Il n'avait qu'à pas me mettre la main aux fesses!

Legolas eu soudain l'air outragé –était ce parce que la courtoisie de Elfes ne tolérait pas ce genre de comportement de la part d'un homme envers une "dame"?-, tandis que Gimli ricanait dans sa barbe.

- Je n'ose imaginer d'ans quel pauvre état vous avez laissé derrière vous ce scélérat de Fougeron, dit Gandalf, tout aussi amusé que le Nain.

- Quant à ta réaction quant à la première fois où j'ai évoqué les Elfes, reprit Aragorn, il y avait matière à être perplexe.

Luana lui lança soudain un regard implorant, priant le ciel pour qu'il n'en dise pas plus. Si Legolas savait qu'elle les avait traité de "mecs aux oreilles pointues qui se prennent pour des lutins des bois", elle était persuadée qu'il lui en voudrait à mort. Et elle ne pourrait pas l'en blâmer vu tout ce qu'elle avait put lui balancer sur le dos. Au lieu de cela, l'Elfe se tourna vers elle, intrigué.

- N'y a-t-il point d'Elfes là d'où vous venez?

La Nauro soupira discrètement de soulagement.

- Non. Enfin si… finit-elle par répondre après un instant de réflexion quant à savoir ce qu'elle pourrait leur révéler. Là d'où je viens, les Elfes existent, mais seulement dans les livres fantastiques ou dans les jeux.

- Un monde sans Elfe, comme ce doit être reposant! Nargua Gimli, qui eu droit à un regard méprisant de Legolas.

Luana n'eut pas ce courage ni cette force, épuisée, mais un fin sourire lui effleura les lèvres.

- Il n'y a pas non plus beaucoup de Nains, fit-elle, narquoise, avant de prendre une expression grave. Chez moi, les nains sont des gens souffrant d'une maladie qu'ils ont depuis la naissance, et qui les empêche de grandir. Des humains de taille normale peuvent avoir un enfant Nain, et inversement.

Gimli parut anéantit par cette révélation, presque prit de pitié pour ces malheureux.

- Lors de notre rencontre, se remémora soudain Frodon, tu semblais surprise de notre apparence. Les Hobbits n'existeraient-ils pas dans ton monde?

- Ne me dit pas qu'il n'y a que des Grandes-Gens, souffla Merry, atterré.

- Et pourtant si, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est dommage, je suis sure que mon monde gagnerait à avoir des petits gars comme.

Elle les engloba tous les quatre d'un regard empli d'amitié et d'affection.

- Il gagnerait aussi à avoir des Elfes, ajouta-telle à l'attention de Legolas. Peut être y aurait il plus de forêts et d'arbres, et peut être seraient-ils mieux protégés.

- Il n'y a pas de forêt chez toi?

- Si, mais elles sont tristes et pour la plupart artificielles. Dans mon monde, les hommes ont maitrisé quasiment tous les environnements et se sont installés partout, ils y ont construit des villes immenses, avec des tours qui touchent le ciel. Il y a des routes partout, sur lesquelles passent des milliers de personnes chaque jour.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire de plus de son monde, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Son monde… de moins en moins, elle le considérait comme étant chez elle. Bien qu'elle n'en connaisse presque rien, elle avait la sensation que la Terre du Milieu était son foyer depuis des millénaires, qu'elle y avait sa place. S'il n'y avait pas eu Éric, Samantha, son crew… elle n'aurait sans doute pas recherché à retourner dans ce monde qui ne lui manquait pas, qui la dégoutait même, maintenant qu'elle y songeait. Le sentiment de culpabilité la saisit à nouveau, plus violemment encore, lui donnant la nausée.

- Une fois sortis de ces mines, nous seront à proximité des bois de la Lothlórien, intervint Legolas. C'est la plus belle résidence de mon peuple. Les feuilles des arbres qui la composent ne tombent pas lors de la froide saison, mais ce muent en or de l'automne au printemps, où enfin elles chutent, laissant place à des fleurs jaunes sur les branches. Le sol et la voûte de la forêt ne sont alors qu'or, tandis que les piliers des troncs sont d'argents. C'est ce que célèbrent encore nos chants de la Forêt cœur se serrerait de joie si je me trouvais sous la ramure de ce bois. Accepteriez-vous de m'y accompagner si nous avions la possibilité d'y faire un détour? Lui demanda-t-il, ses yeux brillant de la vision qu'il se faisait de ce paysage.

Luana lui fut reconnaissante de la tirer de ses obscures pensées.

- Ho oui! Avec plaisir!

L'Elfe lui offrit un sourire, un vrai, resplendissant tel un soleil dans la nuit éternelle de la Moria.

- Il nous faut reprendre notre chemin, déclara Gandalf en se relevant.

Mais avant qu'ils ne repartent, il leur donna à tous une gorgée de _miruvor_ dont il transportait une petite gourde.

- Nous n'en auront plus pour très longtemps, et je crains fort que l'on n'ai besoin du peu qu'il nous en reste pour sortir de ces mines. Mais si cela nous permet de retrouver l'air libre plus rapidement, c'est un bien faible sacrifice. Et je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous ne souhaite passer une autre nuit dans la Moria.

Ils marchaient depuis plus d'une heure à présent, suivant un long couloir formé par les colonnes, lorsqu'au loin, Luana crut percevoir ce qui ressemblait à la lumière du soleil. La clarté qui leur parvenait était faible, mais elle grossissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient, devenant presque aveuglante pour ses yeux trop habitués à la pénombre. Elle en découvrit la source sur leur droite: un faisceau de lumière blanche s'écoulait chichement d'une haute porte, flanquée de deux battants imposant mais pourrissants, qui éventrait le mur noir. Devant s'étalaient des monceaux de cadavres dont il ne restait que des os poussiéreux et des armes et armures rouillées.

Gimli, découvrant ce spectacle, laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et se précipita dans cette direction. Gandalf tenta de le retenir, mais le Nain resta sourd à ses appels. Tous se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil, avant de le suivre.

À peine fut-elle dans le rai de lumière, que Luana stoppa, sentant en elle un courant frais, ondulation se propageant sur l'océan de ténèbres qui la séparait de son inconscient, recouvrant l'acuité de ses sens de loup.

" Naurofána?" tenta-t-elle mentalement sur le champ.

" _Oui, je suis là Luana_" lui répondit faiblement la voix grondante de la louve.

La Nauro faillit sauter de joie en sentant à nouveau la présence de sa louve, mais une complainte lancinante, empli de peine.

Mettant de côté ses retrouvailles avec la deuxième partie de son être, Luana entra dans ce qui lui parut tout de suite être un véritable tombeau. Tous les squelettes qu'ils avaient croisé en chemin semblaient s'être rassemblaient ici, tant ils étaient nombreux en cette salle, au centre de laquelle se dressait, baignée par la lumière venant de l'extérieur, un bloc de pierre blanche, sur lequel était posé une dalle de marbre à la couleur d'albâtre. À son pied, Gimli était agenouillé, effondré, pleurant de douleur. Gandalf s'avança vers le bloc, et y déchiffra une inscription.

- Ici gît Balin, fils de Fundin, seigneur de la Moria. Il est mort, comme je le craignais.

Balin? Le cousin de Gimli? ¡_Mierda_! Luana se sentit chavirer face à la détresse et au chagrin du nain qui les avait accompagné depuis leur départ de Fondcombe. Elle partagea sa souffrance, car elle savait ce que c'était de perdre un être cher, de perdre un membre de sa famille. Doucement, elle vint se placer à ses côtés, et lui pressa doucement l'épaule en un signe de réconfort. Il ne la repoussa pas, au contraire, il posa sa grosse main sur ses doigts fins, les serrant à son tour, y recherchant un soutien. Elle l'écouta entonner une prière naine de sa voix bourrue. Elle avait de loin préférait lorsqu'il avait chanté l'hymne à la Moria, car alors il exsudait la joie et la fierté. Là, il semblait misérable à en faire pitié.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Gandalf se pencher sur une des trop nombreuses dépouilles et arracher de ses mains osseuses un manuscrit qui tombait en poussière et étala sur le sol plusieurs de ses pages lorsque sa couverture craqua et céda.

- Il faut avancer, entendit-elle souffler Legolas à l'intention d'Aragorn. Ne pas s'attarder ici.

" _Je ne suis que trop d'accord avec lui_" gronda Naurofána, faisant sursauter Luana.

" Pourquoi, que crains-tu?"

" _Des choses dont ils ne vaut mieux pas dire le nom_"

- Ils ont prit le pont, commença à lire Gandalf dans le gros volume qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Tous se turent pour l'écouter, même Gimli cessa sa litanie, même la Nauro et sa louve coupèrent à leur discussion.

- Nous avons barricadés les portes, mais cela ne les retiendras pas très longtemps. Le sol tremble, les tambours viennent des profondeurs. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Une ombre s'avance dans le noir, nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Ils arrivent.

Luana déglutit avec difficulté. Ces quelques lignes résonnaient à ses oreilles comme une prophétie à leur égard, et elle craignait de savoir qui le "ils" désignait.

Un bruit de tonnerre la sortit brusquement de ses songeries, son cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine en lui brisant les côtes tant il bondit de stupeur. Tous se retournèrent vers Pippin, qui se tenait tout prêt d'un puits, sur le rebord duquel un squelette vacillait vers l'arrière, avant de plonger vers les profondeurs, entraînant avec lui une lourde chaine et un sceau à l'armature de métal, dans un concert de chocs et d'échos qui se propagèrent et égaillèrent de leur vacarme toute la Moria. Durant ce qui lui parut une éternité, Luana en perçut les résonnances à travers la roche, avant qu'enfin le silence ne revienne les submerger, et que les galeries de la mine ne retrouvent leur quiétude. Elle ne s'aperçut qu'elle avait cessé de respirer que lorsque Naurofána le lui signala, et relâcha l'air de ses poumons douloureux. Tous d'ailleurs laissèrent en chœur échapper un soupir.

- Crétin de Touque! Morigéna Gandalf Pippin quia affichait un air piteux et se faisait tout petit. Jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité!

Luana était tout aussi en colère de la frayeur qu'il leur avait causée, mais elle trouvait les mots du Mage Gris cruels et mauvais. Enfin, avant que ne résonne sous leurs pieds un grondement sourd de tambour, puis un second, suivit de deux autres encore, saccadés. Le grondement se répéta, enfla, s'accéléra, accompagné de clameurs et autres vociférations. Tous se jetèrent des regards inquiets. Frodon sortit de son fourreau son épée de quelques pouces; la lame en était bleue, luisant d'une pale lueur céruléenne.

- Les orques! S'écria Legolas.

Boromir se précipita vers la sortie, scruta les ténèbres de la grande salle, avant de reculer de justesse face à deux flèches qui vinrent se planter dans les portes juste sous son nez.

- Reculez! Ordonna Aragorn en repoussant les Hobbits vers le fond de la salle. Restez près de Gandalf!

Luana obéit, juste le temps pour elle de se transformer. Elle ferma les yeux, et plongea vers on inconscient… pour se retrouver à nouveau propulsée vers le conscient par la louve, seule et toujours sous sa forme humaine.

"Naurofána! Qu'est ce qui te prend?"

" _Je n'ai pas assez d'énergie lunaire. Il me faut déjà construire un pont entre toi et moi au dessus de l'abîme qui nous sépare pour que tu ne te retrouve plus isolée une fois dans les ténèbres. Si nous fusionnons maintenant, le pont se brisera à la moindre ombre."_

¡Mierda! Luana faillit hurler de rage et d'impuissance. Qu'allait-elle faire ainsi démunie? Maudites soit la Moria et ses ténèbres!

-Luana! Transformes-toi! L'aide de Naurofána ne sera pas de trop! Lui cria Aragorn tandis qu'il finissait de barricader les portes avec l'aide de Boromir.

- Je ne peux pas, elle m'en empêche!

Le Rôdeur la considéra, sidéré. Il jura entre ses dents, se dirigea vers elle, ramassa à terre une épée qui semblait être en à peu près bon état, et la lui tendit.

- Ce n'est certes pas une très bonne lame, mais mieux vaut cela que rien.

Luana saisit la poignée et examina très brièvement la lame toute rouillée et émoussée.

- _Animo vence guerra, que no arma buena_, dit-elle pour se donner du courage.

Face au regard qu'il lui laça, elle traduisit:

- Ce n'est pas la trempe des armes, mais celle du cœur qui donne la victoire.

Il acquiesça, visiblement satisfait et fier qu'elle s'imprègne de cette mentalité. Il lui donna une légère accolade, avant de la repousser elle aussi vers Gandalf.

- Reste à l'arrière auprès des Hobbits, et fait tout ce que tu peux pour les protéger.

- Cette fois, je n'échouerais pas, promit-elle en brandissant au devant d'elle son épée, prête à tout et refoulant sa peur.

Les Hommes, les Hobbits et le mage dégainèrent leurs épées, Legolas et Aragorn bandèrent leurs arcs, et Gimli se redressa de toute sa petite taille, montant sur le caveau, exhortant leurs adversaires pour le moment invisibles à venir se battre. Oui, Luana ne les craignait pas, tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que les portes ne commencent à trembler sous les coups des orques.


	25. Ce tombeau sera votre tombeau

Comme j'ai coupé le dernier chapitre dans un moment crucial (mouhahahahaha!) et que je suis sympa (que je veux me faire pardonner par ceux qui n'ont toujours oas digéré mon absence...) je publie sur le champ ce chapitre très... je vous laisse le découvrir ^^

Petite précision: les passages assez lyriques et oniriques qu'ils m'arrivent de placer en début de chapitre sont, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient peut être pas compris, des "préludes" ou "prophéties" aux évènements qui vont zvoir lieu dans le chapitre en dessous ou à venir. Donc, faites travailler votre imagination et dites moi ce qu'ils vous inspirent, voir si vous vous rapprochez de mes "projets" =)

Bonne lecture à tous!

**Reviews:**

**Ewynona: **mais pourquoi t'excuses-tu? J'ai trouvé cette compraison très judicieuse et même flatteuse, si c'(est le fait que Luana n'apprécie pas, c'était pour le côté role play! mais pourquoi t'excuses-tu? j'aims que meslecteurs aient quelquesmoments d'hilarités devant cette fics! =D Pour ce qui est de Boromir, faut pas lui en vouloir, c'est que àa le travail l'anneau, etila pas confiance en Luana, alors avoir confiance en ceux qui ont confiance en elle... je me comprend. Avec Frodon et legolas, aragorn est l'un des personnages avec lequel la relation qu'il a avec luana est la plus travaillée. C'set un perso que j'apprécie particulièrement, alors je le fait ressentir dans ma fic ^^ Heu... nan pas vraiment, juste que notre prince veut faire découvrir une des fiertées à notre nauro, qui plus est qu'elle (on) n'a pas de superbe foret par chez prochaine chapitre... je te laisse lire, voir s'il répond à tes attentes... ;)

**Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn**: ouf sauvée de cette folle... heu de cette fan je veux dire! heu... hum, oublie... ^^, Merci ça fait plaisir. Et oui, les ténèbres, c'est leur cryptonnique, parcequ'elle remplissent l''space qu'il y a entre consicence et inconscience, les bloquant l'une de l'autre, qui en ont une peur bleue. Il tente... peut être, peut être pas... on ne sait pas trop, sans doute a-t-il dit cela juste pour larassurer, on ne sait pas... ^^ Oui c'est de moi, j'aivoulut jouer les poètes, surtout que les quatres premiers vers metournent en tête depuis plusieurs années déjà, je leurs ait enfin trouvé une place quelque part =)

**SLASHAGOGO: **qui va mourir? eux ou les orques? ^^ Boromir... je sais toujours pas quoi faire de lui pour être franche, va falloir que je me décide et vite! Bah, is vont carrément avoir le droit à un séjour là bas alors... ;)

**VegetaYouShoulveComeOver: **quel enthousiasme! ça fait plaisir à lire =D tkt je vais essayer d'expliciter çaplus tard (il y a déjà un début de réponse dans ma réponseà Laloyen d'Eryn Vorn) mais pourquoi vous voulez m'étriper? si vousme tuez, il n'y aura plus de suite, alors réfléchissez y! x)

**Roselia001**: C'est pas bien, mais tellement bon! (niarkniarkniark!) la fin de gandalf? ha bon? mince, j'ai dut me planter quelque pa... oups, j'ai rien dit! ^.^ idem, j'aurais trop aimé voir ça (quoique, dans la bo de Bilbo le Hobbit, les nains chnatent super bien en vrai!) J'ai l'impression que tout le monde préfère la tdm à notre monde, je comprend pas pourquoi! ;) arachnophobique? hum... interessant (mouhahahaha! XD ) pour ce qui est de Legolas et sa réaction... le pourquoi exact reste à deviner ^^ . Meuh nan! tu as pas bien interprété ce passage. Luana est contente qu'il interrompe ses sombres pensées, donc elle répond avecenthousiasme! =) et Legolas est fier de pouvoir monter un joyau de son peuple! (je ne veux pas qu'il tourne à la roméo et juliette ;) ) c'est pas role si c'est trop simple! =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 25: ce tombeau sera votre tombeau<p>

"Ce tombeau sera votre tombeau!"

¡_Mierda_! Pourquoi pensait-elle à cette foutue réplique de film? Après tout ils étaient juste enfermées dans un mausolée, pris au piège comme des rats et devant faire face à une armée d'orques, avec du un contre dix, au bas mot…

" _Luana, l'ironie ne te vas pas_"

Elle le savait bien! ¡Joder! Mais c'était pour elle la seule façon de ne pas céder à la panique! Devant eux, la porte commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse, le bois craquait sinistrement tandis que des haches le faisait voler en éclat par-ci par-là, les charnières grinçaient à chaque assaut, comme si elles suppliaient qu'on les arrache une bonne fois pour toute plutôt que de les tordre ainsi. Et les cris, toujours plus nombreux et perçants, qui résonnaient e l'autre côté, lui faisant imaginer une horde monstre hideux et grouillants! Le peu d'images et de représentations des orques qu'il lui avait été donné de voir à Fondcombe l'avait fait frissonner, alors se retrouver face à ses créatures… rien que leur odeur, qui lui parvenait par vague, lui évoquait les relents fétides d'un charnier en pleine canicule, sous un soleil de plomb. Pour son odorat de louve, c'était un véritable supplice! D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé ses sens lupins, l'odeur de mort lui emplissait les narines, tandis qu'un autre fumet, celui de la fumée et du souffre, lui brulait la gorge, et que de sa vision magique, elle percevait, bien au-delà des portes et de l'armée qui se tenait derrière, elle percevait, avec difficulté, une immense masse d'énergie noire, un peu comme une ombre parmi les ombres.

" _Luana! Concentres-toi sur ce qui se trouve juste devant toi! Le reste peut attendre_!" gronda Naurofána.

La Nauro s'exécuta, se focalisant sur les portes, tentant de chasser l'angoisse sourde qui prenait le dessus sur sa peur du combat à venir, préférant de loin cette crainte fondée dont elle connaissait l'origine, à cette lointaine menace dont elle ignorait tout. Elle resserra ses mains moites sur la poignée de son épée, tentant de maitriser sa respiration sifflante et rapide, priant tous les dieux des deux mondes de bien vouloir lui venir en aide.

Et si la peur la figeait? Et si elle n'était pas capable de bouger? De se battre? Et si elle échouait à protéger les Hobbits? Et si…

" _Ne craint rien, le moment venu, tu seras en mesure de te défendre, et tu sauras quoi faire. Et n'oublies pas, tu n'es pas seule, et je serais là pour te guider_."

C'était vrai, elle n'était pas seule. Au devant des portes, Legolas et Aragorn se tenaient prêts à tirer leurs flèches meurtrières, Boromir attendait de pieds fermes que ces immondes choses ne viennent danser sur le fil de son épée, Gimli trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de leur faire tâter de sa hache, Gandalf faisait barrière devant elle, tandis que dans son dos, les quatre Hobbits se préparaient à l'assaut, malgré la même peur qui les tourmentait.

Non elle n'était pas seule, ils étaient tous là, pouvant compter les uns sur les autres. Tout du moins l'espérait-elle.

S'exhortant au calme, Luana ferma les yeux durant une brève seconde, respirant profondément, calmement. Une sensation de paix l'envahit, chassant l'angoisse, la culpabilité, la peur, tous les sentiments qui l'empêcher de rester concentrée sur son objectif: survivre, et protéger les autres. Naurofána n'y était pas tout à fait étrangère, mais pour une fois la laissait-elle au moins faire le vide par elle-même.

À son tour, elle était prête. Elle rouvrit les yeux au moment où Legolas tirait une flèche, visant une faille béante dans le bois de la porte, qu'une hache agrandissait. Un cri de surprise et de douleur répondit au claquement de la corde de l'arc, suivit par un gargouillis d'agonie.

À cet instant, la porte céda dans un vacarme assourdissant, vomissant un flot d'orque tous plus hideux les uns que les autres. Que le carnage commence!

L'Elfe et le Rôdeur tirèrent une salve de flèches, atteignant à chaque fois leur cible, fauchant en plein vol les créatures putrides, l'une à la gorge, une autre à la tête… une hécatombe.

Puis vint le combat au corps à corps.

Gimli rugit, distribuant à la pelle les coups, tranchant à tour de bras dans les chaires, brisant les os, arrachant des membres entiers, quand ce n'était pas la tête qui était fracassée.

Boromir usait de son bouclier aussi bien que de son épée, repoussant ses adversaires pour mieux les transpercer de la pointe de sa lame.

Gandalf, que la vague offensive n'avait pas encore atteint, se jeta à sa rencontre avec un cri de guerre, brisant son élan tel un écueil dans une mer de violence.

Ce fut pour Luana le signal, le déclic qu'il lui fallait pour savoir quoi faire: foncer. Elle poussa un rugissement presque bestial, tandis qu'au fond d'elle Naurofána annihilait toute fatigue et toute peur, aiguillonnant sa rage de vivre et de vaincre. L'épée brandit devant elle, elle se jeta sur l'orque le plus proche. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'approcher ne fusse que d'un pas de plus des Hobbits, même si les clameurs qui s'élevèrent derrière elle lui apprirent que les semi-hommes s'étaient eux aussi lancé dans le combat. Elle ne laissa pas pour autant cet orque trop hardi avancer plus loin: plongeant sur le côté, elle esquiva de justesse le cimeterre qui siffla à quelques centimètres de son épaule, et tandis qu'elle tombait, elle glissa sa lame le long des jambes de son adversaire. La force de sa chute et le poids du métal firent le reste. Un bruit écœurant accompagna le métal qui s'enfonça dans les muscles, avant que ne résonne un sinistre craquement lorsque l'os se brisa. L'orque poussa un cri en s'effondrant, cri qui mourut au moment où Luana, qui avait roulé sur le flanc et s'était redressée à genou, lui transperça le cœur avant même qu'il ne touche le sol. Un sang noir, poisseux et immonde, gicla de la plaie lorsqu'elle en retira la pointe de son épée, la souillant de son impureté, maculant la peau de son visage et lui engluant les cheveux. Mais elle n'en eu cure. Même si c'était loin d'ouvrir l'appétit de la louve au fond d'elle, cela suffit à l'exalter. La peur de tuer ou d'être tuée s'était envolée, il ne restait plus que la victoire qui lui donnait le droit de vivre.

Jetant un rapide regard autour d'elle, elle vit chez ses compagnons la même volonté de survivre. Les mugissements d'intimidation des orques semblaient ridicules face aux clameurs de rage et de détermination de la Communauté toute entière. Les Hobbits se faufilaient entre ses bêtes repoussantes, assénant de-ci de-là quelque estocade bien placée, infligeant de lourdes blessures. Legolas n'avait pas lâché son arc, et continuait de déverser sur leurs assaillants une pluie de flèches mortellement efficace. Aragorn avait saisit son épée à son tour. Exécutant de grands moulinets, il exécutait une danse funeste, distribuait la mort à tout va. Et Luana se joignit à cette danse.

Mais très vite, elle s'aperçut que combattre n'était pas aussi facile, et que l'effet de surprise avait été son principal atout lors de son premier assaut. Alors qu'elle chargeait un second orque, un troisième l'attaqua par le flanc. Elle détourna la lance de la pointe de son épée, mais pas assez. Le fer transperça ses vêtements, lui entailla légèrement la peau juste sous les côtes.

Ce n'était qu'une estafilade, mais cela suffit à lui rappeler le danger, et à mettre en évidence sa plus grande faiblesse: peu importe les leçons, elle maîtrisait toujours aussi mal une épée. Ses doigts étaient malhabiles à la manier, trop raides pour que les mouvements soient fluides, trop mous pour assurer une bonne prise sur la garde. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir non pas des mains, mais des pattes de loup, maladroites et incapable de saisir quoique ce soit.

L'orque revint à la charge, décrivant de la pointe de sa lance une large courbe descendante dans sa direction. Luana para à nouveau, présentant le fort de sa lame au fer de lance, mais si mal que son épée se retrouva bloquée sous la hampe, et entrainée vers le bas, lui tordant le poignet. Elle la lâcha, se retrouvant désarmée. Son assaillant ricana perfidement, persuadé de l'avoir à sa merci. Mais Luana ne se laisserait pas avoir si facilement! Elle s'apprêtait à tenter le tout pour le tout et à plaquer son adversaire, lorsque ce dernier émit un gargouillis sanglant, le sang lui dégoulinant des lèvres, enfilé sur une lame.

- Vous me faites honte, moi qui fus votre professeur.

Le fer fut extirpait des viscères, laissant glisser à terre le cadavre, et révélant un Boromir goguenard. Luana ramassa d'une main un épais crochet qui trainait sur le sol, l'autre tendue au devant d'elle, et bondit sur lui. Elle n'eut que le temps d'entrapercevoir la surprise sur le visage de l'Homme qu'elle sentit la morsure froide et cruelle de l'acier, son bras gauche appuyé sur l'épaule de Boromir, l'autre au dessus de sa dernier.

- Vous me faites honte, moi qui fus votre élève, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui irradiait da sa paume ensanglantée.

Le Gondorien se retourna, pour se retrouver face à face avec un orque grimaçant, ferré tel un poisson à la gorge. Luana avait arrêté d'une main le cimeterre de ce dernier juste avant qu'il ne scalpe l'homme, l'embrochant de l'autre à l'aide de son crochet. Tirant d'un coup sec, elle lui arracha ce qui lui restait de cou, projetant dans son élan un morceau de trachée un peu plus loin, avant de se retourner vers le fils de Denethor. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ce qu'il dit fut étouffait par un mugissement aussi déchirant que guttural.

- Un troll des cavernes, cria-t-il, tandis que tous se tournaient, emplis d'effroi, vers la porte dont le chambranle de pierre vola en éclat dans un fracas tonitruant.

À travers le nuage de poussière, Luana discerna deux orques tirant sur une chaine aux maillons épais, au bout de laquelle se trainait lourdement ais férocement une chose monstrueuse, un incroyable concentré de muscles, de laideur et de sauvagerie. On eu dit une affreuse gargouille de pierre de la taille d'un éléphant à qui l'ont aurait insufflé la vie et la folie de la destruction. Ses petits yeux fous et sanguinaires, son nez plat et quasi inexistant, ses crocs inférieurs aussi épais et long que des défenses lui conféraient des airs de sanglier enragé, en beaucoup plus terrible.

Legolas lui décocha une flèche en pleine poitrine, mais ce fut comme s'il lui avait envoyait une aiguille à coudre. Le troll chargea, et abattit avec violence son énorme massue sur Sam, qui plongea et se traîna entre les jambes du colosse pour éviter de finir broyer-haché-menu.

Le monstre chercha en tout sens, et une fois qu'il eut repéré sa proie, s'avança vers elle. Le Hobbit se retrouva acculait dans un coin, ne pouvant plus fuir.

Luana vit Boromir se précipiter sur les orques qui jusque là gardaient la "laisse" de la bête, et avec l'aide d'Aragorn, les occire, avant que tout deux ne s'emparent de la chaine et tirent vers l'arrière le troll, qui tentait d'écraser Sam de son pied comme on écrase un insecte. Cela le déséquilibra légèrement, juste assez pour le maintenir en équilibre précaire sur un pied et l'empêcher de faire de la bouillie de Hobbit, mais pas assez pour qu'il y renonce. Avec un rugissement à en faire pâlir un troll, Luana se jeta sur lui, puisant dans sa force et son agilité de louve, et escalada son large dos. Se retrouvant perché sur ses épaules, elle lui enfonça son crochet dans la narine et pesa de tout son poids en arrière. Le troll hurla de douleur, frappant l'air au-dessus de sa tête de ses grosses paluches, cherchant à l'atteindre, avant de faire violemment volte-face, la faisant perdre pied et la projetant contre un mur.

Luana sentit un craquement sous le choc, et une vive douleur lui courut le long du bras et de la colonne. Elle glissa au pied du mur sur ce qui ressemblait à une haute marche, qui faisait le tour de la salle, parsemait à intervalle régulier de pilier. Se trainant, elle alla se réfugier derrière l'un d'eux, et sonnée, ne pouvant pour le moment rien faire de plus, elle assista au combat. Boromir, lui aussi jeté à terre, fut sauvé in extremis d'un orque par Aragorn. Tous deux ne prirent pas le temps de se reposer sur leurs lauriers que déjà ils repartaient au combat. Frodon, Merry et Sam s'étaient regroupés, de l'autre côté de la salle, se couvraient mutuellement à coup d'épée et de poêle, tentant de fuir le gros de la mêlée.

Le troll s'attaquait à présent à Gimli, qui, ayant visiblement perdu sa hache, évitait peu gracieusement la massue du mastodonte. Ce dernier, loin d'atteindre sa cible, fauchait généreusement et involontairement tout orque qui tentait de s'en prendre au Nain. Mais lorsqu'il saccagea la tombe de Balin, le Nain se figea un bref instant, qui aurait put lui être fatal si Legolas, surgissant à quelques mètres de Luana, n'avait pas planté deux nouvelles flèches dans le cuir épais de la bête. Se frayant un chemin au milieu des orques à coup de dagues elfiques, il la rejoignit et se pencha vers elle d'un air inquiet.

- Êtes-vous blessée?

- Non ça va, fit-elle e tentant de se relever en prenant appui sur ses mains.

Un cri de douleur lui échappa, tandis qu'elle se laissait retomber, agrippant d'une main tremblante son épaule. Elle sentit sous ses doigts et à travers le tissu un boule dure et irrégulière déformer la peau.

Legolas lui dénuda pudiquement l'épaule, s'en excusant. Un simple regard lui suffit:

- Vous avez l'épaule luxée.

- ¡Mierda! Cracha-t-elle, retenant un nouveau lorsque les doigts de l'Elfe palpèrent, avec une infinie précaution, l'épaule plus basse qu'elle n'aurait dut l'être, la même qui avait était sectionnée nette il y avait de cela plusieurs semaines.

- Ne bougez pas, lui dit-il en lui prenant doucement le poignet, lui écartant le bras du corps et le positionnant dans un angle donné.

- Attendez, qu'est ce que vous faites? Commença-t-elle à paniquer.

- Il faut la remettre en place sans perdre de temps.

Luana le dévisagea. Les traits délicats de son visage étaient tendus, ses yeux de glace lui demandant silencieusement son accord. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, avant d'inspirer une grande goulée d'air, puis de soupirer.

- Allez-y.

La poigne de l'Elfe se fit plus étroite autour de son bras. Un craquement. La douleur. Puis plus rien. Ayant serrait les dents et fermait les yeux, Luana les rouvrit incertaine, pour découvrir son épaule remise en place.

- Il vous faut éviter de bouger, lui conseilla-t-il en la forçant à s'adosser au pilier.

- Entendu.

Entendu, mais pas forcément agréé. Elle pouvait compter sur le pouvoir de Naurofána.

" _Écoutes-le pour une fois. Mon pouvoir de guérison a des limites, plus encore lorsque tu te trouve sous ta forme humaine_."

Un mugissement les ramena à la brutale réalité de l'instant. Legolas s'écarta d'elle, avant de devoir se pencher pour éviter d'être malencontreusement décapité par un fouet de métal. Le troll revenait à la charge et scindait l'air de sa chaine, prenant pour cible cette fois l'Elfe, qui s'écarta d'un bond pour éviter un nouvel assaut. Les lourds maillons s'écrasèrent dans la pierre, y creusant une profonde crevasse.

- Baissez-vous!

Luana obéit aveuglément à l'Elfe. La chaine lui passa à un cheveu de la tête, s'enroulant autour du pilier. Legolas la bloqua du pied, empêchant le troll de la dégager, et joua les équilibristes sur ce fil de fer improvisé.

La Nauro ne put admirer ce qu'il fit par la suite, car un orque venait de la repérer.

" Désolée, Naurofána, Legolas, mais je vais pas avoir d'autre choix que de jouer les rebelles."

" _Vas, je ferai ce que je pourrais pour t'éviter de te retrouver avec un bras hors d'usage_"

Avant qu'elle n'ait put se remettre sur ses pieds, l'orque était déjà sur elle, l'épée prête à frapper. Luana, virevoltant sur la pointe des pieds, fit passer la lame derrière elle lorsqu'il tenta de la taillader, et comme elle l'avait fait lors de sa rencontre avec Grands-Pas, balança son pied dans la face plate et grimaçante de son adversaire, qui lâcha son arme et recula sous le choc, le nez éclaté et en sang.

- Frodon! entendit-elle crier Aragorn.

À cet appel, Luana ne put s'empêcher de détourner son attention, cherchant désespérément du regard le Hobbit. C'était à lui qu'à présent le troll s'attaquait, jouant au chat et à la souris, pour finalement l'acculer et l'attraper par la cheville.

- Aragorn! Aragorn!

Se débattant désespérément, le semi-homme parvint à blesser le monstre et à le faire lâcher prise. Il tomba lourdement dans un coin sur un tas d'éboulis.

Elle fut soudain ceinturée à la taille, et se sentit basculer dans le vide. Elle est son assaillant chutèrent de leur perchoir et atterrir au beau milieu de la cohue. Ils luttèrent un moment, tous deux empêtrés dans les membres de l'autre, luttant pour prendre le dessus. Mais un cri du Rôdeur déconcentra la Nauro. L'orque, profitant de son inattention, l'enfourcha et lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, l'autre pointant un couteau terriblement près de son œil. De ses deux bras, elle retint l'arme tant qu'elle put, tandis que de ses dents, elle mordit violemment la main qui l'étouffait. Un liquide poisseux lui emplit la bouche, alors qu'un gout abominable lui retournait l'estomac. L'orque beugle de douleur, jetant son arme au loin, tirant pour récupérer sa patte immonde et encroutée de verrues. Luana relâcha la pression de ses mâchoires, pour mieux replanter les crocs, sectionnant les ligaments et broyant les os. Deux doigts, coupés jusqu'à la troisième phalange, lui restèrent coincés entre les dents, tandis que leur propriétaire s'effondrait en arrière, la libérant enfin.

Luana se redressa juste à temps pour assister avec effroi à l'un de ses pires cauchemars: Aragorn gisait inconscient, et debout à côté de lui, se tenait Frodon, que le troll transperça d'une lance. Lentement, elle vit le Hobbit s'effondrer, le souffle coupé, les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, avant de tomber face contre terre.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, comme si le temps s'était arrêtée, comme si la terre avait cessé de tourner sur elle-même, incertaine quand à la marche à suivre face à cette tragédie.

Le temps et a terre reprirent enfin leur course quand soudain, une immense louve blanche se jeta à la gorge du troll. Sous l'effet de la rage, de la colère et du désespoir, Luana avait fait céder le barrage de la volonté de Naurofána, qui ne lui avait opposé aucune résistance, et s'était transformée.

Refermant ses mâchoires sur le cuir épais de la bête, Naurofána eut la désagréable sensation de croquer du marbre tant il était dur. Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent à peine, mais au moins cette action eut-elle le mérite de faire paniquer le troll, qui gesticula en tout sens pour tenter de la décrocher. Merry et Pippin se jetèrent à leur tour sur lui, s'agrippant à son dos, planta tant bien que mal leurs épées dans son cou.

Pendant qu'ils s'acharnaient à trois sur le troll, tous les autres membres de la Communauté encore debout redoublèrent d'efforts, achevant les derniers orques, avant de venir leur prêter main forte. Merry fut attrapé par l'une des immenses paluches et secoué en tout sens tel un hochet. Le claquement sec d'un arc fouetta l'air, une flèche fila se planter en plein dans la bouche béante du monstre. Ce dernier chancela, lâchant Merry, ayant brusquement perdu toute sa sauvagerie et sa barbarie Il émit de vagues vagissements, comme léthargique, avant de s'écraser en avant, manquant d'écraser la louve qui s'écarta au dernier instant, envoyant Pippin rouler sur le sol.

Tous restèrent figés, incertains, étourdis, la respiration rauque.

Puis Gandalf, suivit de Naurofána et Sam, se précipita vers l'endroit où gisait Frodon. Aragorn, revenu à lieu, se trainait jusqu'au corps inerte.

- Ho non, souffla-t-il.

Luana, qui a travers les yeux de sa louve, percevait le flux de vie des êtres alentour, ne put retenir un jappement étouffé.

- Il est vivant!

En effet, elle voyait pulser son cœur, battre vivement, irriguant son corps d'un sang chaud et vigoureux. Le Rôdeur, surpris, s'empressa de retourner Frodon sur le dos.

Le Hobbit gémit de douleur, mais ouvrit les yeux, haletant pour recouvrer son souffle, se tenant le flanc. Naurofána trépigna de joie et d'ivresse, et vint lui lécher le visage doucement.

- Il est vivant, répéta Sam en se jetant sur lui, des larmes de joie lui embuant la vue.

Frodon se redressa avec difficulté, sous les yeux ébahis de tous.

- Je vais bien, je n'ai rien, leur dit-il.

- Vous devriez être mort! S'exclama Aragorn, peinant à y croire. Cette lance transpercerait un sanglier!

- Il semblerait que ce Hobbit soit bien plus solide qu'il n'y parait, fit Gandalf en s'avançant.

Frodon passa les doigts entre les lacets de sa chemise, et les écartant, révéla une côte de maille étincelante.

- Du mithril, murmura Gimli, plus ahuri par cette apparition que par la survie miraculeuse de leur compagnon. Vous êtes très surprenant monsieur Sacquet.

Mais des clameurs grinçantes les coupèrent dans cette séquence émotion. Une odeur de pourriture et de chaires putréfiées effleura les narines de Naurofána aussi délicatement que des lames de rasoirs.

- Des gobelins!

- Au pont de Khazad-Dûm! Les exhorta le Mage Gris.

Tous se relevèrent et sortir en courant de ce mausolée qui ne serait pas le leur.


	26. Dans l'antre du feu et de l'ombre

**Salut à tous! Désole pour l'attente, mais ce chapitre ne m'a vraiment pas facilité la tâche... jen ne suis d'ailleurs pas satisfaite de mon travail, mais comme je ne vois pas comment le retravailler et le modifier, et que vous faire attendre trop longtemps une nouvelle fois pourrait sdigner mon arrêt de mort ( -_-, ) M'enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre plus que moi...**

**Comme promis, voici donc la chute de Gandalf (bande de sadiques! vous voulez tous voir Luana triste c'est ça!) Et en prime... une petite surprise niark niark niark (vous aimez voir les persos souffrir, et ben vous allez être servis! )**

**Reviews:**

**SLASHAGOGO: **Whaaaaa! J'ai trouvé une pompom girl pour Luana, trop fort! MDR Merci, j'ai beaucoup de mal pour les scènes de bataille, alors que tu me dise ça me fait énormément plaisir. Que veux tu? Entre Boromir et Luana c'est... électrique... faqut bien qu'ils s'envoient des vannes de temps en temps, si on c'est pas drole ^^ Borormir... nje dois avouer que je sais pas quoi faire de lui... j'ai bien une idée, mais je suis pas core sure... enfin, je verrais bien ^^

**Eclipse1995: **heureuse de te revoir! C'était quoi ce film d'horreur que je rigole aussi? =) heu... nan, je veux pas la rendre nunuche non plus, alors ce genre de coincidence préfabriquées et en toc,n je préfère aviter... lol (I love you Gad!... je mégare...) merci, depuis le temps que j'ai les quatre premiers vers en tête sans savoir quoi en faire, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on l'apprécie =) Tu crois que si on se fait un remake de Resident evil dans ce genre là ça marche? ;) "ce tombeau sera votre tombeau!" astérix mission cléopatre! trop bien ce filmp, jel'adore! Bon d'accord c'est bon, j'arrêtes de martyriser sa pauvre épaule... je me rattrape sur celle d'un autre moouhahahahaha! XD

**Roselia001 : **attends, tu suis ma fic depuis le début et tu n'as pas encore compris que je suis sadiqsue? x) j'aime que tu aimes =) ça me fait toujours rire quand tu cite des passsages qui t'ont plut dans les chapitres, mais au moins ça montre qu'on a les mêmes avis sur tel ou tel passage ^^ Bon, tu veux la voir en larme, abattue suite à la chute de Gandalf, et biuen voiulà! fais tou plaisir! =D

* * *

><p>Chapitre 26: dans l'antre du feu et de l'ombre<p>

Ils traversèrent au pas de course la grande cavité de la cité de Cavenain. Naurofána Elle devait modérer son élan et caler son allure à celle des autres. Ils auraient avançaient plus vite si elle avait porté le Nain et les Hobbits, mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour pouvoir tous trouver une place sur son dos, et elle était trop concentrée garder le lien qui liait les deux entités qui la formaient en cet instant, le renforçant en puisant dans la sagesse de la sagesse de lune, et dans la fureur de vivre de l'autre, à profitant de la faible lumière du jour qui filtrait à présent à travers des cheminées. Tout autour d'eux résonnait le fracas de centaines de pieds martelant le sol, le cliquetis des armes s'entrechoquant et la complainte des armures grinçantes. Une armada de gobelins descendaient du plafond, rampant telles des araignées ou des cafards les longs des piliers. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par une armée d'être hideux et repoussants, à la peau noire ou dans des teintes de gris, aux traits déformés et grimaçants, aux dents aussi aiguisées et pointues que sales et pourrissantes.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir et Naurofána formèrent un cercle autour des Hobbits, barrière dérisoire face à tant d'ennemis réunis.

La louve montrait les crocs, prête à tuer tout ce qui passerait à portée de griffes, ne craignant pas ces créatures abjectes, quand soudain, une angoisse sourde la saisit.

Ses oreilles se plaquèrent en arrière sur son crâne, tandis que son pelage s'hérissait, irisé de reflets argentés. Legolas se tourna vers elle en l'entendant grogner de plus belle, et suivant son regard, perçut, loin dans les ténèbres, filtrant à travers les ombres des piliers, une lueur rouge s'avancer. L'Elfe se figea d'horreur, laissant pendre son arc au bout de son bras ballant, tandis qu'un roulement de tonnerre ébranlait la caverne et toute l'armée de gobelins, qui s'agitèrent avec inquiétude. Puis ce fut la débandade. Tous s'enfuir en courant, escaladant les colonnes aussi vite que possible. Le reste de la Communauté se tourna à son tour vers cette inquiétante lueur.

- Quel est ce nouveau maléfice? Questionna Boromir d'une voix emplie de crainte.

Gandalf ne répondit pas, aussi Legolas le fit à sa place.

- Un Balrog!

- Le fléau de Durin! S'écria Gimli.

-Un Balrog, répéta le Mage Gris. Un démon de l'ancien monde.

Naurofána, malgré la peur presque phobique qui s'emparait d'elle, fit un pas en avant, plus menaçante que jamais.

- Il est plus fort que vous, lui dit Gandalf en lui barrant le passage de son bâton. Courrez! Hurla-t-il à l'intention de tous.

Tous se précipitèrent, s'engouffrant dans un énième escalier, d'où s'élevait un air brûlant et vicié, sentant le souffre et la fumée, se hâtant de descendre à l'aveugle les marches irrégulières et fendues que nul puits n'éclairait plus à présent. Naurofána entendit derrière elle un raclement de pierre, suivit du son caractéristique d'une porte que l'on condamne. Stoppant sa course, elle vit, à travers les ombres étouffantes, Gandalf, resté à l'arrière. Le Mage Gris semblait faire barrage de son corps, emplissant de sa présence l'espace étroit de l'escalier, scellant de sa magie les battants de pierres, emplissant sa vue magique au point de l'aveugler. Mais par delà les portes, son instinct et ses sens sentir quelque chose, une créature plus sombre que les plus obscures ténèbres, plus ancienne que la montagne elle-même.

Une angoisse funeste lui noua la gorge, tandis qu'un jappement étouffé lui échappait. Naurofána ne craignait rien en ce monde, si ce n'était les ténèbres elles-mêmes. Faisant demi-tour, elle reprit sa descente, priant que Gandalf les rejoigne en bas, et perçut l'écho de faibles paroles, incantations antiques et empreinte de pouvoir, qu'un grondement sourd et guttural s'empressa de couvrir, avant que des coups d'une violence inouïe n'ébranlent la porte et le mage. Ce dernier résista, encore et encore, se refusant de ployer ou de céder la moindre parcelle once de terrain. Puis soudain, un éclair de lumière d'une blancheur pure et aveuglante éclata, avant de mourir, emportant avec lui les tremblements et le roulement de tonnerre.

Ils débouchèrent à vive allure sur un nouveau couloir sombre.

- Je crois qu'il y a de la lumière devant nous! S'exclama Gimli, dont les yeux perçaient tant bien que mal la pénombre. Mais ce n'est pas celle du jour. Elle est rouge. Que peut-ce être?

Naurofána parvenir elle aussi à percevoir cette obscure clarté couleur sang, tandis que sa vision de prédateur s'affolait, lui dévoilant non pas une quelconque vie, mais une source de chaleur infernale.

Gandalf les rejoignit enfin, à bout de souffle et pantelant. Il prit appui contre le mur, la lueur de son bâton le dévoilant plus vieux et usé que jamais. Aragorn se porta à son secours, mais il le repoussa, une expression sévère et tendue sur le visage.

- Guidez les Aragorn! Le pont est proche!

- Non! S'écrièrent à l'unisson le Rôdeur et la louve de sa voix grondante.

Naurofána sentit son cœur être de nouveau écrasé par un lourd pressentiment, alourdi par le poids de la culpabilité. Ce pressentiment qui lui avait déjà annoncé la mort par le passé. Elle avait crut que Frodon en avait été la cible, mais à présent, le doute planait en son esprit. Et si ce n'était pas pour le Hobbit que la Faucheuse lui envoyait cet avertissement?

- Faites ce que je vous dis! Les épées et les griffes ne vous sont plus d'aucun secours ici!

Il passa devant eux et reprit la tête du groupe, les forçant à suivre un rythme que lui-même peinait à tenir. Naurofána couvrait leurs arrières, les sens en alerte.

De leurs poursuivants, ils ne percevaient plus que le roulement incessants des tambours, qui bien qu'ils leur parvenaient étouffés et éloignés, les pourchassaient sans relâche. Mais très vite, le ronflement d'un monstre tout autre les enveloppa, alors qu'ils entraient dans les enfers.

Une véritable fournaise les accueillit les bras grands ouverts, tels des convives apportant avec eux un festin. Du sol fissuré en maints endroits, des langues de feu lancinantes et affamées s'élevaient, tentant de les lécher du bout de leurs flammèches, pour mieux les embraser et les consumer. Des volutes d'une fumée âcre et épaisse s'enroulèrent langoureusement autour d'eux, les faisant crachoter et tousser violemment, leur masquant la vue.

- Les niveaux inférieurs sont en feu! Dit Gandalf. Les Nains ont creusé trop profondément, au point d'atteindre le cœur brulant de la terre! Mais je sais où nous nous trouvons! Nous sommes avons atteins la Première Profondeur! Le pont est proche!

La Communauté le suivit à travers les pièges enflammés qui se tendaient sous leurs pieds, toujours au pas de course, jusqu'à ce qu'un mur de flamme se dresse devant eux. Gandalf vira brusquement sur la gauche, nullement inquiété ou impressionné par cet obstacle, car enfin, droit devant eux, se dessinaient les bords déchiquetés d'un gouffre sans fond, enjambé par une unique arche de pierre qui n'offrait le passage qu'à une personne à la fois. Le pont! Ils l'atteignaient enfin! Mais soudain, un cri retentit, de l'autre côté du brasier. Les orques les avaient repérés!

- Ils son du mauvais côté! Rit Boromir. Le feu nous protège!

Tous pressèrent néanmoins l'allure, ne prêtant qu'une faible confiance à cet allié aussi impartial qu'indomptable, qui ne les préserva en rien des flèches qui sifflèrent au-dessus d'eux.

Legolas s'arrêta et fit face, décochant ses flèches à toute vitesse, couvrant ses compagnons qui atteignirent enfin le pont. Il jouait de l'arc plus joliment que de la harpe, le faisant chanter, accompagnant ainsi les râles agonisant des orques que ses flèches atteignaient immanquablement. Naurofána, qui fermait la marche, passa en coup de vent à côté de lui, se précipitant elle aussi vers la sortie. Mais brusquement, le chant de la corde se tut abruptement, sa dernière note mourant en même temps que s'élevait une exclamation de surprise. L'Elfe s'effondra sur le sol, son beau visage crispé sous l'effet de la douleur, tandis qu'une flèche se dressait avec arrogance, la pointe plantée au-dessus du cœur.

Legolas tenta de se redresser, roulant sur le flanc, mais l'horreur de ce qu'il vit le figea plus surement que la souffrance ou la mort ancrée en ses chaires. Par-dessus les flammes ardentes, une ombre gigantesque se dressa, aspirant toute forme de lumière, ne laissant dans son sillage que ténèbres et désespoir. Elle traversa les flammes, qui, loin de lui barrer le chemin, l'acclamèrent et se prosternèrent devant elles, déposant une couronne de feu au dessus de deux cornes monstrueuses, la drapant d'une crinière embrasée aux allures de cape. Il pouvait sentir, le souffle ardent du démon lui brûler le visage, et il ne put que le regarder s'avancer vers lui. Le Balrog s'agenouilla, se mettant ainsi à son niveau. Un sourire mauvais déforma sa face hideuse et carbonisée, avant qu'il n'ouvre grand la gueule et ne rugisse, crachant sur lui une pluie d'étincelle, tandis qu'une véritable fournaise lui remontait de la gorge.

- Non!

Un éclair blanc trancha l'ombre. La louve au pelage de neige se dressait à présent devant le Balrog, refusant de le laisser faire un pas de pus en direction de l'Elfe, le défiant même de le menacer.

- Immonde créature, engeance du néant, ne t'avise pas de t'en prendre à l'un de nous, ou tu auras à tâter de mes crocs! Menaça-t-elle.

Mais le Balrog ne fut pas dupe. Naurofána le savait, elle n'avait aucune chance face à lui. sa simple présence suffisait à faire s'effilocher le mince lien qui unissait l'âme humaine et celle de la louve, menaçant de ne laissait comme adversaire à ce cataclysme, qu'une jeune fille aussi nue qu'effrayée.

Le Balrog se remit debout, les dominant de toute sa grandeur autant que le lui permit le plafond, qui parut soudainement bien bas. Surgissant de nulle part, des lanières de feu fouettèrent l'air. La louve fit un bond immense en arrière pour les éviter. Dans une parfaite synchronisation, elle fit volte-face, ramenant sur son dos Legolas, qui s'était agrippé à sa fourrure de sa main valide. L'Elfe se cramponna à elle de toutes ses forces, ignorant la flèche qui s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la plaie, tandis que Naurofána filait en direction du pont tel le vent.

Les Hobbits et le Nains se trouvaient déjà de l'autre côté. Gandalf, Boromir et Aragorn les attendaient à l'entrée du pont, les exhortant à se dépêcher. Dès que la louve et sont précieux chargement se fut engagée sur la mince arche de pierre, les trois hommes suivirent. Mais arrivé à mi-chemin, Gandalf s'arrêta et se dressa en travers du pont, faisant face au Balrog qui les talonnait.

- Vous ne passerez pas! s'exclama-t-il.

Tous les membres de la Communauté cessèrent de courir, silencieux et emplis d'effroi.

- Gandalf! Appela désespérément Frodon.

Le Hobbit, qui avait commencé à escalader un nouvel escalier, revint sur ses pas, et fut arrêté par le Gondorien.

- Vous ne passerez pas! répéta le mage.

Face à ce défi, le Balrog se grandit plus encore si cela était possible, s'embrasant tout entier d'un feu malfaisant. Seules ses immenses ailes restèrent toutes de ténèbres, le couvrant d'un manteau d'ombre en perpétuel mouvement.

- Je suis un serviteur du Feu Secret, qui détient la Flamme d'Anor! Cria Gandalf, la lumière de son bâton grandissant et chassant la noirceur qui tentait de l'engloutir. Vous ne pouvez passer! Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udûn!

Comme en réponse à ses paroles, le démon brandit d'une main une épée enflammée, tandis que de l'autre, il battait l'air de son fouet de feu. De sa lame, il tenta de renverser le Mage Gris, qui résista à l'assaut avec un grondement sourd et rageur.

- Repartez dans l'ombre!

L'acier maléfique fondit au contact de la magie pur, en une cascade de lave gluante et rougeoyante. Le Balrog, furieux, poussa une clameur à en faire s'effondrer la montagne, et posa une de ses pattes immense sur le pont fragile, menaçant de son fouet l'impudent qui osé se dresser face à lui.

- Vous ne passerez pas!

Joignant son épée et son bâton, il frappa le pont avec force.

À travers sa vision magique, Naurofána vit la magie courir tel un éclair travers la roche de l'arche, avant de s'éteindre. Rien ne se produisit.

Le Balrog, croyant lui aussi que le sort du mage avait échoué, jubila, avant de charger, le fouet en avant, mais à peine eut il pesait de tout son poids sur le pont fragilisé par la décharge d'énergie, que ce dernier céda sous lui, épargnant néanmoins Gandalf, qui contempla son adversaire tomber dans le vide quelques secondes, avant de lui tourner le dos. Tous poussèrent un discret soupir de soulagement, avant de voir avec effroi, des lanières enflammées surgir, et s'enrouler autour de Gandalf, qui se retrouva irrépressiblement entrainé vers le gouffre. Dans un effort désespéré, il agrippa le bord déchiqueté, tentant vainement de remonter.

Frodon voulut se précipiter à son secours, mais Boromir le ceintura à la taille, le retenant et le tirant en arrière, ignorant ses cris et ses appels désespérés.

Trop choquée par ce qu'elle voyait, Naurofána resta là, figée. Comme lorsqu'elle avait crut voir Frodon empalé sur une lance, la scène défila lentement sous ses yeux, comme un film que l'on passerait au ralenti, image par image. Mais dans les films, les choses allaient autrement, non? Quelqu'un se jetterait au bord du gouffre, saisirait les mains du mage et le remonterait à la force des bras, très vite rejoins par un autre de leurs compagnons. Elle-même irait les aider, quitte à mordre dans un quelconque vêtement pour pouvoir les tirer en arrière… non? Alors pourquoi aucun d'eux ne fut capable de bouger, ne tenta d'aller le sauver? Pourquoi personne ne leva le petit doigt? Pourquoi elle-même resta là, gueule bée, ne faisant qu'assister impuissamment à cette tragédie?

- Fuyez, pauvres fou!

Prononçant ces quelques mots, Gandalf leur lança un regard lourd de sens, puis lâcha prise.

Naurofána se sentit tomber avec lui. Elle perdit tout sens de l'équilibre, de la réalité. Ses pattes manquèrent succomber sous elle, mais un poids, si infime qu'elle en avait oublié la présence, vacilla sur son dos, tandis qu'un liquide chaud et poisseux coulait le long de sa fourrure, la rappelant à l'instant présent. Legolas! L'Elfe, blessé, était toujours perché sur elle, se vidant de son sang. Elle ne devait pas rester là, à la portée des flèches que les orques leurs envoyaient par salves et qui sifflaient à leurs oreilles, avant de ricocher sur le sol et les murs. Elle ne devait pas l'abandonner ainsi, juste parce qu'elle souffrait. Il était trop tard pour Gandalf, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'exposer lui à plus de dangers. Elle se devait de le sauver! Elle inhiba le chagrin qui lui empoignait le cœur, le rejetant loin au fond d'elle, et le scellant en un recoin de son esprit reculé, où ils resteraient enfermés tant qu'elle ne pourrait pas les en libérer. La partie de son être qui était Luana eut du mal à supporter cette froideur, mais ne put que l'accepter.

Avec un dernier regard en direction du gouffre et un adieu pour le vieil homme, Naurofána se détourna de ce lieu de mort, et rejoignit le reste de leur groupe, désormais réduit à neufs compagnons.

Ils montèrent les marches à la volée, encore et encore. Tous, silencieux, couraient, les uns refoulant leur peine, les autres la laissant éclater tandis que leurs jambes fatiguées les portaient toujours plus loin. Les Hobbits pleuraient sans un son, les larmes coulaient, mais là s'arrêtait l'épanchement de leur douleur. Ils ne pouvaient se morfondre pour le moment. Ils ne devaient rester ici, il leur fallait quitter ces mines maudites, afin que le sacrifice du Mage Gris ne fût pas vain.

Et enfin, après des jours d'errance dans les ténèbres, la lumière du jour, si vive et chaude à leurs yeux, les accueillit tels des miraculés.

Ils dévalèrent au pas de course les marches des Portes de la Moria, sortant à l'air libre, arrivant sur une terre désolée où seule poussaient des pierres grises et érodées. Mais ils ne cessèrent pas pour autant de courir, et mirent autant de distance que possible entre eux et ce lieu de mort, et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois sûrs d'être hors de portée de flèches.

Là, les Hobbits se laissèrent tomber à même le sol, ne retenant plus rien de leur chagrin. Gimli lui-même ne retenait ni ne cachait ses larmes dans les bras de Boromir, qui quant à lui, tout aussi secoué, tentait de ne rien montrer du chagrin qui l'accablait.

Aragorn, les yeux secs mais tourmentés, s'approcha de Naurofána et de l'Elfe qu'elle transportait. Il aida ce dernier à descendre de son dos, avant de tendre à Naurofána un ballot de tissus. Elle l'interrogea du regard, et eu le droit pour toute réponse à un vague signe de tête en direction de rochers, l'un l'autre se refusant, ou étant incapable pour le moment, de parler.

Elle le prit dans sa gueule et s'éloigna, tandis que le Rôdeur aidait Legolas à s'adosser contre une pierre.

Une fois cachée à la vue de tous, Naurofána et Luana se séparèrent. La louve laissa de nouveau place à l'humaine, qui, en silence et nue dans le froid mordant du vent, éclata en sanglot.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien fait pour le sauver? Après tout ce que le mage avait fait pour elle, elle l'avait laissé mourir! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas sut bouger pour venir en aide à Gandalf? ¡Mierda!

Ho! Si seulement…! Si seulement elle avait put faire faire quelque chose, si seulement elle avait agit!

Le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'habitait depuis le matin… enfla brusquement en elle, au point de l'étouffer. Une bouffée de chaleur, accompagnée de frissons incontrôlables, lui embrasa le corps d'un feu glacial. Son souffle ce fit court, rapide, rauque et sifflant. Elle étouffait réellement, ne parvenait plus à respirer, les larmes lui nouant la gorge et lui comprimant la poitrine.

" _Luana, calmes toi. Tu n'y es pour rien. Rien ni personne n'aurait put lui venir en aide. Ni toi ni moi n'aurions put changer les choses. Nous n'en avons pas le pouvoir._"

Elle écouta la voix grondante résonner dans son esprit, tentant de reprendre sa respiration, inspirant et expirant lentement, régulièrement. Mais la culpabilité ne voulait pas pour autant la laisser échapper à son étreinte douloureuse.

Fermant les yeux, tant pour se calmer et retenir ses larmes que pour se concentrer, elle plongea jusqu'à la limite entre conscience et inconscience, dans le seul but d'y trouver un peu de réconfort, mais au lieu de cela, l'espace qui formait son être tout entier, cette zone d'ombre qu'elle devait traverser à la nage chaque fois qu'elle voulait rejoindre Naurofána, lui parut brusquement menaçante et angoissante. Par ailleurs, la louve la repoussa avec douceur mais rapidité vers la surface avant même qu'elle n'ait pût ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir, l'obligeant à réintégrer son corps.

" _Pas maintenant Luana. Je suis fatiguée, cette transformation m'a demandé plus de force que je n'en avais à fournir. Je suis en bien piètre état, et je ne veux pas que tu me vois ainsi. Ne t'inquiètes pas,_" ajouta-t-elle avant que la jeune Nauro n'est eu le temps de s'affoler," _je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Un peu de repos et un clair de lune sauront me revitaliser. Mais même une fois que je serais remise, promets moi de ne plus t'attarder à la limite entre nos _deux réalités. _Je préfère que nous fusionnions le plus vite possible, ou que nous discutions sans nous voir que te voir exposée ainsi._ _Les ténèbres qui nous séparent m'inquiètent_."

Luana tiqua au mot "réalité, mais une interrogation bien plus urgente balaya ce "détail".

" Les ténèbres qui nous séparent? Et pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi pas avant?"

" _Il y a entre nous un océan d'ombres. Il a toujours était là, mais j'avais sut forger un pont de lumière entre nous, te préservant de leur noirceur. Les ténèbres de la Moria auront sans doute emportait ce pont, que je n'avais pas rendu assez solide. Je tacherais de remédier à ce problème, mais il n'est pas garantit que nous puissions encore nous lier l'une à l'autre dans un endroit sans lumière."_

Elle ne répondit rien, à nouveau transie de froid et de chagrin.

" _Prend donc ce paquet que t'a donné et Aragorn, et habilles toi._" Lui souffla Naurofána, allégeant son cœur du poids de la culpabilité, et apaisant son chagrin. "_Attraper froid et tomber malade ne serait pas une brillante idée. Gandalf n'aurait pas voulut cela, et ils ont besoin de toi._"

Luana repensa à leurs compagnons. Elle n'avait rien put faire pour Gandalf, mais au moins pouvait-elle se montrer forte et soutenir ses amis. Elle le devait, tant pour elle que pour le souvenir du vieil homme. Essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de main déterminé, elle prit entre ses doigts gourds de froid le ballot de tissus. Le défaisant, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une cape de voyage, tissée dans une étoffe grise et épaisse, enroulée autour de vêtement noirs, soigneusement pliés. Elle les étendit devant elle, et découvrit avec surprise sa "tenue de combat". Son pantalon de sport et sa brassière, mais aussi ses bandes de boxe qu'elle aimait enrouler autour de ses poings et poignets. Elle croyait les avoir perdu lors de l'attaque du poulpe géant, à l'entre de la Moria. Il semblait qu'Aragorn, malgré son aversion évidente pour cet accoutrement, les lui avait gardés, bien protégés, au cas où elle en aurait besoin.

Un sourire lui étira faiblement la commissure de ses lèvres, malgré les larmes qui revenait à la charge. Le Rôdeur savait qu'elle aurait aimé avoir quelque chose à elle, de son monde, en cet instant, histoire d'avoir un repère, un point d'ancrage dans ce moment difficile. Il était fort, à n'en pas douter. Non pas sur le plan physique –même si cela ne faisait aucun doute- mais sur le plan mental et émotionnel. Elle savait que Gandalf et lui avaient connu maintes aventures côte à côte, qu'ils avaient noué une grande et solide amitié entre eux. Pourtant, il gardait sa peine, se refusant à perdre de vue l'urgence et la précarité de leur situation.

Elle enfila ses vêtements rapidement et posa la cape sur ses épaules avec gratitude et la résolution de ne pas se morfondre, même si ses yeux lui brûlaient, que son cœur était encore meurtri, et que cette blessure mettrait longtemps à cicatriser.

" _Ne pleure pas sur son sort. Gandalf a fait ce qu'il devait faire, et je sens au fond de moi que son acte aura une portée bien plus grande que celle de tous vous sauver_. _Il est temps pour nous d'en faire autant_."

"Oui"

Luana se remit sur ses jambes. Elle tâcherait de ne pas pleurer. Mais malgré sa détermination à ne pas montrer aux autres ses pleurs, elle ne parvint pas à se constituer un masque souriant, comme elle l'aurait fait en d'autre circonstance pour se cacher. C'était comme si son visage était de marbre, impossible à sculpter, ses yeux ne parvenant pas à se fixer sur un point, trainant dans le vague. À agir ainsi, elle se sentit plus vide qu'autre chose.

Elle évita soigneusement de regarder les Hobbits, sentant qu'elle ne serait pas capable de retenir bien longtemps ses larmes si elle les voyait aussi abattus. Il est toujours plus de supporter la souffrance des autres que la sienne, mais comment fa ire lorsque la même douleur les affligeaient tous.

Telle une aveugle, elle se dirigea directement vers Aragorn. Le Rôdeur, aidé de Boromir, avait allumé un feu aux flammes malingres, et avait mis de l'eau à bouillir, afin de soigner la blessure de Legolas, à qui l'on avait déjà retiré la flèche de ses chaires.

L'Elfe avait le visage étrangement crispé par la douleur, mais ce qui frappa le plus la Nauro, ce fut le vide qui habitait ses yeux couleur de glace. Il semblait perdu, égaré, ne sachant si lui aussi devait laisser libre cours à son chagrin, détournant le regard. Cette fêlure dans son masque de perfection était bouleversante, cette sincérité et cette vulnérabilité face aux émotions trop grandes pour lui étaient telles, que Luana sentit son cœur avoir un raté. Elle le trouvait beau ainsi, dans la souffrance, sans doute plus beau encore que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, descendant de son cheval blanc tel un prince de conte de fée, ou lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés dans les couloirs de Fondcombe, un soir de fête. Peut être parce que cette facette qu'il dissimulait était bouleversante, presque… humaine.

- Luana, l'interpella Aragorn, la sortant de ses songeries.

Il sortit de sa besace un petit sac et en tira quelques feuilles flétries. Leur parfum, rafraichissant comme une douce brise et tonifiant comme vent chaud et musqué vint chatouiller son odorat de louve: de l'_Athelas_.

- Peux-tu les faire infuser? Lui demanda-t-il en les lui tendant.

Sans un mot, elle s'exécuta. Elle observa Le Rôdeur examiner avec circonspection et gravité la plaie profonde de l'Elfe, et son regard se fit plus sombre et douloureux qu'il ne l'était déjà, réveillant à nouveau la sourde inquiétude qui vibrait dans le cœur de la Nauro. Était- ce si grave? La blessure était-elle mortelle? Non, même elle pouvait voir qu'elle ne touchait aucun organe vital. De plus, elle saignait peu, l'hémorragie serait aisée à stopper. Alors, pourquoi était-elle persuadée que Legolas était à son tour en danger de mort? Ce dernier posa une question en elfique à Aragorn, qui lui répondit gravement. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'ils se dirent, mais sut tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. L'Elfe hocha de la tête, résigné, comme quelqu'un à qui l'on venait d'annoncer sa fin proche et qui l'acceptait, la mort dans l'âme.

Luana sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, les larmes affluant de nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas que Legolas meurt! Que ferait-elle sans lui?

L'absurdité de ses pensées la surpris malgré le mal qu'elle éprouvait pour ne pas pleurer devant les autres. Le simple risque de voir l'Elfe disparaitre la chagrinait plus que la mort de Gandalf. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre cette éventualité. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle trainait depuis le matin ne l'avait pas quitté. Il était le facteur qui apporte le faire-part mortuaire. Mais la dernière fois qu'il lui avait rendu ainsi visite, ce n'était pas un, mais deux faire-part qu'il lui avait remis. Et si Gandalf n'était pas le seul à devoir les quitter?

Fermant les yeux, elle inspira profondément une nouvelle fois. Quand elle releva ses paupières, Aragorn s'attelait à nettoyer la blessure, y appliquant un cataplasme d'_Athelas_.

Il s'en tirerait. Il était un Elfe, il guérirait vite…

- Ce n'est rein n'est ce pas? s'enquit-elle tout de même dans l'espoir qu'on la rassure.

Ni Aragorn ni Legolas ne lui répondirent, préférant tout deux détourner le regard.

¡_Mierda_! Pourquoi lui cachaient-ils cela? Si seulement elle avait put comprendre ce qu'ils s'étaient dit! Elle aurait aimé elfique elle aussi.

Tandis qu'Aragorn terminait ses soins et lui apposait un bandage de fortune, elle s'approcha d'eux.

- Legolas, lorsque les choses seront moins mouvementées… vous voulez bien m'apprendre votre langue?

Le regard triste de l'Elfe lui fendit l'âme, faisant naître en elle des sanglots qu'elle peina à étouffer.

- Ce serait un honneur pour moi, souffla-t-il, avant de se crisper sous la douleur.

Aragorn se remit enfin debout, aidant l'Elfe à l'imiter.

- Luana, Boromir, relevez-les, ordonna-t-il en désignant les trois Hobbits effondrés sur le sol.

- Accordez leur un moment par pitié! Implora le Gondorien, en échos à la supplique silencieuse qu'adressa Luana d'un coup d'œil au Rôdeur.

- Grands-Pas, ils en ont besoins, nous en avons tous besoin, insista-t-elle à son tour, malgré le fait qu'elle-même se refusait à se laisser aller aux larmes une seconde fois.

- Dès la tombée de la nuit les collines grouillent d'orques! Il nous faut atteindre les bois de la Lothlórien. Allons Boromir, Luana, Gimli, relevons-les.

Il rejoignit Sam, qu'il saisit par les épaules et remit sur pieds, tandis que le fils de Denethor et celui de Gloìn se chargeaient de Merry et Pippin. Luana aurait voulut pouvoir les soutenir, alléger leur souffrance, mais une absence l'accapara toute entière. Frodon… il n'était nullement auprès de ses amis et cousins.

Tournant sur elle-même, elle aperçut le Hobbit à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, marchant telle une âme errante, sans but et sans force, sans savoir exactement où ses pas le portaient.

- Frodon! L'appela-t-elle en courant à sa suite.

Il se retourna alors qu'elle l'atteignait. Ses yeux étaient rougis et brillants de larmes contenues. Son visage semblait figé, comme s'il ne pourrait plus jamais sourire ni rire. Il semblait vide, quitté par la vie et le désir de poursuivre sa route, pour la simple et bonne raison que le chagrin qu'il se refusait à libérer l'alourdissait trop pour qu'il puisse encore avancer. Le voyant ainsi, Luana comprit qu'elle aussi en parviendrait pas çà avancer, à soutenir ceux qui avaient besoins d'elle, qui lui étaient chers, tant qu'elle ne se serait pas déchargée de ce fardeau.

Elle se laissa tomber à genou, se retrouvant au même niveau que le semi-homme. Prise d'un sursaut, elle attrapa Frodon et le serra contre elle. Ne tentant pas de se dégager, il enfoui son visage dans son cou, se dissimulant derrière sa longue chevelure blanche, les épaules tremblantes parcourues de secousses. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de lui, dans un besoin urgent de le protéger et de sentir sa présence.

Et tous deux pleurèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

><p><strong>Juste pour ma défense, je tiens à préciser que la blessure de Legolas dans la Moria avait été envisagée par TRolkien, je n'ai fait que reprendre l'idée... nan, vuos m'en voulez quand même?... too bad x)<strong>


	27. Le chant de la Nimrodel

**Un chapitre qui m'a donné des insomnies tant je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter d'écrire. Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira! =)**

**En ce qui concerne la mer de ténèbres qui sépare Luana de Naurofana, je trouve qu'il serait intéressant de savoir ce que vous en pensez... qu'est ce que c'est selon vous? =) Je sais déjà de quelle manière je compte l'expliquer (dans un futur lointain... après bon nombre de chapitres... -_-, ) mais j'aimerais voir si vous arriveriez à deviner ce que j'ai en tête ;) **

**Si vous trouvez, soit vous êtes entrez dans ma tête, soit vous avez un esprit aussi tordu que le mein Lol**

**Alors, à vos marques, prêts... spéculez! =D**

**Reviews:**

**Maman bouba:** heureuse de te revoir! =D En vous retrouvant tour à tour, je me rends compte à quel point ça me manquait de lire vos reviews et la plaisir de voir vos noms s'afficher! Merci, j'espère pouvoir te satisfaire toujous autant si ce n'est plus dans les chapitres à venir, c'est pourquoi je vasi tâcher d'approfondir un peu plus ce lein entre la louve et l'humaine. Ha! Ravie de voir que cette "mer de ténèbres" qui les sépare t'intrigue. Ses remords et ses peurs? Je n'y avait pas pensé, c'aurait put être intéressant à approfondir c'est vrai, mais j'ai autre chose en tête pour l'expliquer ^^. Si sa blessure te donne encore plus envie de lire la suite, je sens que tu voudras avoir le prochain chapitre sur le champ (raison de plus pour moi de m'activer à le pondre ^^)... oups, j'en ai peut être trop dit.

**VegetaYouShoulveComeOver**: et si, Leggy-chou va morfler! x) est ce qu'il va s'en sortir? hum...c'est bien connu je suis une grande sadique -niarkniarkniark. alors, je le sauve ou je le sauve pas? ^^

**Ewynona**: ... whoua... lorsque j'ai lu ta review, je me suis sentit toute chose. Je n'aurais jamais crut que ma fiction puisse autant émouvoir quelqu'un (si émouvoir est le terme aproprié...) Je suis heuresue de voir que la façon dont j'ai présenté la mort de Gandalf te plaise autant, c'était le passage le plus important dans ce chapitre pour moi, et j'avais la sensation de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur dans son écriture. Mais si tu me dis que tu en es satisfaite, alors je te crois. Quant au balrog, je ne cherhcais pas vraiment à le magnifier, mais chaque fois que je le vois, je trouve que malgré sa laideur et sa malveillance, il y a dans l'alliance du feu et de l'ombre une poésie magnifique, car il n'y a pas d'ombre sans lumière. Question romatisme et belles histoires, je pense pouvoir dire que ce chapitre te plaira en partie, tout du moins je l'espère. Ha, je me sens moins seule! Et j'avauis peur qu'on me fasse la peau pour avoir amoché "Leggy-chou" ^^ mais entre sadiques, on se comprend! ;) "PUNAISE DES BOIS"... c'est original, j'adore! =D (même si je préfère Iblith... RP!... dsl -_-, ) Merci, tes compliment me touchent énormément. J'avoue que pour le passage des pleurs, je n'ai pas grand mérite, et je me suis fort aidée de la vraie vie. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis heureuse de voir que cette fin, cet instant d'intimité entre Frodon et Luana, soit aussi poignante.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 27: le chant de Nimrodel.<p>

Un vent glacial courut à travers la vallée, souffle de glace expiré par la montagne. Derrière eux, les Caradhras s'élevaient orgueilleusement, masse sombre sur le ciel nocturne, vainqueur sans mérite qui avait sut les chasser de ses flancs, les obligeant à passer par les mines de la Moria. Luana lui jeta un regard méprisant, lui envoyant toute sa peine et sa rancœur, avant de se détourner définitivement, et de s'enfoncer à la suite de ses compagnons sous la voûte des arbres de la Lothlórien.

Ils avaient courut tout le reste du jour, se refusant toute halte, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux les orques, susceptibles de se jeter à leur poursuite une fois le soleil couché. Mais avec soulagement, ils s'étaient rendus à l'évidence que nulle chasse n'avait été donnée. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pour autant, et avaient continué leur course des heures durant, malgré la fatigue qui accablait les Hobbits et les faisait trébucher, malgré la faiblesse grandissante de Legolas, dont les vêtements commençaient à se teindre en rouge au niveau de l'épaule. L'Elfe n'en gardait pas moins un rythme soutenu, courant en tête de file aux côtés d'Aragorn.

La Nauro était restée en retrait du groupe, les sens aux aguets, assurant leurs arrières. Sa vue n'était pas excellente en pleine nuit, et elle ne pouvait compter sur l'instinct de la louve qui dorait d'un sommeil profond au fond d'elle, pour autant, sa vision de prédateurs et son ouïe lui avait parfaitement permit de percevoir la présence de Gollum. Il s'était fait discret, marchait sans bruit et à bonne distance, mais il ne pouvait dissimuler la chaleur de son sang, ni les battements de son cœur. Afin qu'il sache qu'elle avait conscience de sa présence, elle s'était arrêtait, avait laissé le reste de la communauté s'éloigner un peu, puis avait jeté une pierre dans sa direction, sans pour autant le viser, afin de l'effrayer, et qu'il garde ses distances. Gimli, lui aussi à la traîne, avait fait volte-face, alarmé par la chute du projectile et 'échos qui en résulta. La voyant seule à l'arrière, il l'avait rejointe et s'était enquit de "ce qui avait bien put lui passe par l'esprit pour qu'elle lui fit une telle frayeur". Ne voulant pas l'inquiéter quant à la présence de Gollum, elle prétexta avoir buté accidentellement contre le caillou, qui était allé ricocher contre les rocs. Le Nain s'en était allé, grommelant dans sa barbe, la laissant à nouveau seule avec ses appréhensions.

Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient dans la forêt, elle était… plus calme, comme hypnotisée par l'atmosphère, à la fois si ancienne et si jeune! Il lui semblait entendre à travers le souffle du vent dans le feuillage la douce voix des arbres qui se murmuraient entre eux, des secrets ancestraux. À travers ses yeux de louve, elle pouvait voir la vie qui coulait à travers leur sève, courant le long des troncs à l'assaut des cimes et des feuilles. Ce fut pour elle comme se retrouver entourée de vieux sages, dont elle crut à maintes reprises percevoir les contours brumeux à travers les jeux d'ombres et de lumière, spectres sans âges, esprits des arbres qui se montraient sous la forme de vénérables vieillards aux allures bienveillantes. À la pâle lueur que leur offrait le clair de lune, les troncs s'irisaient de reflets d'argent, tandis que les feuilles rayonnaient telle une myriade de soleils mourants.

- La Lothlórien! Nous sommes dans le Forêt d'Or, dit Legolas, emplissant ses poumons du parfum des sous-bois.

- La Lothlórien, oui, acquiesça Aragorn comme si un poids lui enlevé des épaules. Je suis heureux d'entre de nouveau le vent dans les arbres! Nous sommes trop proches encore des Portes à mon goût, mais nous ne pouvons aller plus loin. Espérons que la grâce des Elfes nous gardera cette nuit des périls qui viennent derrière nous.

- Si tant est qu'il y ait encore des Elfes ici, bougonna Gimli.

- Il ya longtemps que les miens ne sont revenus jusqu'ici, dit Legolas dans un souffle rauque, l'effort lui devenant de plus en plus pénible, mais nous avons appris que la Lórien n'est pas encore désertée. Ses habitants se laissent rarement voir et demeurent aujourd'hui au plus profond de la forêt.

Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément dans les bois, lorsqu'ils entendirent le chant d'un cours d'eau, dont ils atteignirent sous peu les flots noirs, qui s'écoulaient paisiblement, avant de prendre de la vitesse, et de chuter en une cascade de tintements cristallins le long d'une pente, éclaboussant les rochers et les racines alentours de leurs eaux pures.

- Voici la Nimrodel. Sur cette rivière les Elfes Sylvestres composèrent de nombreuses chansons il y a fort longtemps, et nous les chantons encore dans le Nord, nous souvenant de l'arc-en-ciel dans ses cascades et des fleurs d'or qui flottaient dans son écume. Mais tout est sombre à présent.

Et alors qu'il disait cela, l'Elfe vacilla, son corps le lâchant soudain. À quelques pas de lui seulement, Luana fut assez vive pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écroula à même le sol, se glissant sous son bras valide afin de le soutenir.

- Legolas! L'appela-t-elle, le voyant défaillir tout contre elle.

- Je vais bien, ce n'est rien, souffla-t-il dans un soupir presque inaudible.

- Bien sûr que non ça ne va pas!

- Luana! La rappela à l'ordre Aragorn, avant de se tourner vers le reste de la Communauté. Nous passerons à gué la rivière, mais n'iront pas plus loin pour cette nuit et camperons sur l'autre rive.

Le Rôdeur vint lui aussi soutenir l'Elfe, et tous longèrent le cours d'eau, jusqu'à trouver un passage où le niveau était peu profond. À peine eut-elle les pieds plongés dans l'onde que Luana eut un sursaut. L'eau était froide sur sa peau, mais par sa fraîcheur et sa pureté, elle ôta de ses membres engourdis toute lassitude, toutes souillures qui alourdissait ses pas.

La voyant ainsi surprise, Legolas eut un faible sourire, et lui dit doucement:

- La Nimrodel est bienfaisante aux gens fatigués.

Une fois que tous furent sur la rive opposée, ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de l'eau. Les Hobbits se laissèrent tomber sur le sol couvert de mousse, imité de près par Gimli et Boromir. Aragorn et elle aidèrent Legolas à s'adosser au tronc avec milles précautions. L'Elfe était pâle comme un mort: sa peau d'albâtre semblait avoir disparut sous un voile de cendre, son teint étant devenu gris et cireux. De profondes cernes soutenaient ses yeux bleus, eux aussi voilés et fiévreux. Luana ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur son front brûlant. Legolas parut surpris de son geste, néanmoins, il ne fit rien pour se reculer et ferma les yeux, las, fatigué et à bout de force, appréciant visiblement le contact froid de ses doigts.

- Aragorn, ce n'est pas normal! Fit-elle remarquer en l'entraînant un peu à l'écart par respect pour Legolas.

Elle savait pertinemment que le Rôdeur en avait conscience, mais désirant qu'enfin il lui dise ce qui n'allait pas.

- Il est brulant de fièvre, et la plaie continue de saigner! Je croyais que les Elfes étaient plus résistants que les Hommes! Je croyais qu'ils pouvaient guérir de blessures normalement mortelles, que les maladies ne les affectaient pas, que…

Aragorn lui posa une main à la fois ferme et réconfortante sur l'épaule, la pressant doucement afin qu'elle s'apaise et obtenir d'elle le silence. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et elle sut.

- Les Elfes n'ont certes rien à craindre de certaines blessures, des maladies ou de la vieillesse, ils n'en restent pas moins vulnérables face au poison.

Luana le contempla un long moment en silence, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Lentement, son regard dévia vers Legolas, qui en retour l'observait lui aussi sous ses paupières mi-closes, ses flancs se gonflant douloureusement à chaque inspirations, les traits du visage crispés. Une fine couche de sueur commençait à recouvrir sa peau, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais crut voir sur un Elfe.

- Est-ce qu'il va…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, se refusant à utiliser le mot fatidique.

- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir? Reformula-t-elle en déglutissant avec difficulté.

Aragorn la força délicatement à lui faire face, lui prenant le menton entre ses doigts et lui relevant le visage.

- Comme tu l'as fait remarquer, les Elfes sont plus résistants que les Hommes, et les feuilles d'_Athelas_ dont je me suis servie pour nettoyer la plaie ralentissent le poison, mais mes compétences de guérisseurs sont limitées en ces lieux si sauvages, et la perte de sang l'affaiblit un peu plus face à ce nouvel ennemi.

La Nauro sentit à nouveau ses yeux lui brûler tandis que de nouvelles larmes s'agglutinaient sous ses paupières. L'une d'elles parvint à se frayer un chemin parmi ses cils, et perla le long de sa joue. Aragorn l'essuya du pouce tout en caressant sa peau si blanche.

- Même s'il ne devait pas y survivre, seul son corps périra. Son esprit est immortel. S'il vient à quitter cette terre, ce ne sera que pour rejoindre les Cavernes de Mandos, dans les terres de Valinor, où il sera purifié, avant de réintégrer une enveloppe corporelle identique à son corps précédent. Il pourra alors revenir en Terre du Milieu ou rester en Valinor, lui expliqua-t-il afin de lui donner un peu de réconfort, tout en tâchant lui-même de ne pas succomber à la crainte de la perte d'un second ami.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr? Vous en parlez comme si ce n'était pas qu'un mythe!

- Cela n'en ait pas un. Glorfindel n'est pas de ceux qui racontent des histoires fantaisistes afin d'amadouer les gens qui l'entourent.

- Glorfindel?

- Il est l'un des rares Elfes qui soit revenu de Valinor en ces lieux après son trépas. Il est la résurrection d'un héros d'antan.

Luana digéra l'information sans rien dire. Elle tentait de se convaincre de ne pas être triste, que tout irait pour Legolas quelque soit son destin. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, souffla-t-elle.

Une leur de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux du Rôdeur, comme s'il venait de découvrir la clé d'un mystère insondable, comme si un secret que l'on ne pouvait révéler lui était apparut au grand jour. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, un sourire triste, qui semblait vouloir lui dire tant de chose sans l'oser. Un de ces sourires qu'avait Gandalf, plein de sous-entendus et de sens cachés. Sentant son cœur de nouveau défaillir à cette pensée, Luana se détourna. Saisissant leurs gourdes presque vides, elle alla se poster sur la berge afin de les remplir de l'eau pure de la Nimrodel, laissant derrière elle Aragorn, qui retourna auprès de Legolas afin de lui prodiguer de nouveau soin.

Le silence tomba sur eux telle une nappe de brouillard, un voile de sommeil. Il n'y eut plus un son, si ce n'était les notes claires et limpides qui s'écoulaient des eaux de la rivière, tissant au fur et à mesure une musique douce et apaisante, propre à adoucir leurs humeurs et effacer leurs tourments. Concentrée sur sa tâche, écoutant tout d'abord d'une oreille distraite, Luana n'y prêta nulle attention sur le moment, mais ses sens furent vite accaparés par la mélodie qui tournoyait autour d'elle. Cette mélodie, il lui semblait la connaître. Elle crut percevoir le timbre caractéristique d'un piano, discrètement accompagné, magnifié et sublimé, par la valse lente et délicate des violons, tandis qu'en toile de fond le hautbois et la harpe, presque imperceptibles, achevaient de parfaire l'harmonie de la mélodie. Une voix, à la grâce infinie, s'éleva, s'évadant de sa mémoire, et se mit à chanter dans son esprit des paroles depuis longtemps oubliées. Luana, se laissant bercer, laissa cette voix s'insinuer dans sa gorge, lui prêta son souffle et ses lèvres, la laissant sortir à l'air libre.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita _(Et soudain, le garçon tomba dans un profond sommeil)_  
><em>_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to _(Les flammes qui se débattent tombent en cendres)_  
>Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao <em>(Une par une, elles s'élèvent et s'étendent jusqu'à ce visage bien-aimé)_  
>Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume <em>(Des milliers de rêves, ces rêves, flottent au dessus de la terre)

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

(Dans la nuit, lorsque tes yeux argentés frémirent)_  
>Umare wo chita kagayaku omae <em>(Tu naquis, éclatant de lumière)_  
>Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga <em>(Des millions de mois et d'années sont passés)_  
>Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshite mo <em>(Peu importe le nombre de prières rendues à la terre)

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

(Je continuerai de prier)  
><em>Douka konoko ni ai wo<em> (S'il-te plait, livre cet amour)  
><em>Tsunaida te ni kisu wo<em> (Joignons nos mains et nos baisers)*

Sa voix s'allia à la musique de la Nimrodel, les paroles conférant aux notes de l'onde claire un sens nouveau, avant que ne se termine la chanson. La rivière n'en garda pas moins une marque indélébile, et continua de chanter ses mots, les transportant dans ses flots afin de les propageait à travers les terres, les faisant écouter à qui saurait les entendre.

Luana resta là un moment, immobile, regardant la Nimrodel emporter ces paroles évanescentes, jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent au coin d'un méandre et qu'elle ne puisse plus les percevoir. Puis elle arracha un bout de sa cape émaciée et en lambeau, qu'elle plongea dans l'eau, l'essora, avant de se relever pour aller s'agenouiller aux côtés de Legolas, qui avait fermé les yeux et semblait se reposer après qu'Aragorn lui eut changé ses pansements. Elle lui tamponna délicatement les tempes à l'aide du tissu humide. L'Elfe souleva ses lourdes paupières et l'observa tandis qu'elle lui humidifiait le visage, passant sur son front, ses joues, ses lèvres et son cou. Il soupira d'aise tandis que la fraicheur de l'eau apaisait le feu qui couvait sous sa peau.

- Quelle était cette chanson? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- C'est une chanson de mon monde. Je ne me souviens plus du titre, mais bizarrement, les paroles me sont revenues.

- Que racontent-elles?

Luana laissa un silence planer au-dessus d'eux, tentant de retrouver la signification des mots. Elle les avait entendues alors qu'elle visionnait les épisodes d'un animé qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Étrangement, elle ne se souvenait plus du quel, et bien qu'elle ne parla pas un mot de japonais, cette chanson l'avait profondément touchée, à tel point qu'elle en avait appris les paroles par cœur, ainsi que leur traduction.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire dans cette chanson. Elle vient d'une… légende.

- Mais que vous inspire-t-elle? Quel sens lui donnez-vous? Se permit d'insister Legolas avec douceur.

Nouveau silence… que lui inspirait-elle? Avant qu'elle n'en connaisse la traduction, tout en l'apaisant, cette chanson lui insufflait une grande mélancolie, une tristesse sans nom. Elle n'arrivait pas précisément à définir ce qu'elle ressentait, mais les sens des paroles lui avaient laissé entrevoir son émoi.

- Lorsque je l'entends, elle me parle d'un amour auquel la mort n'a laissé aucune chance, mais qui survit malgré tout, traversant les siècles… je sais c'est idiot, mais elle me rend triste, tout en m'insufflant de l'espoir…

Elle se tut, ne sachant trop quoi dire, ni comment exprimer ses émotions avec des mots.

Legolas se crispa, ses traits se tendirent, tandis que ses paupières se refermaient avec force. Se laissant aller contre le tronc de l'arbre, il tâcha de reprendre son souffle, et de faire abstraction de la douleur.

- Elle correspond fort bien à la voix de la Nimrodel, dit-il, gardant les yeux clos. Je vais vous chanter une chanson de la vierge Nimrodel, qui portait autrefois le même nom que la rivière près de laquelle elle vivait au temps jadis. C'est une belle chanson dans notre langue de la forêt; mais la voici en langage ouestrien, telle que la chantent certains à Fondcombe.

Et, de sa voix soyeuse, il commença à fredonner en un souffle la légende de la blanche vierge Nimrodel. Il leur décrivit la beauté de l'étoile de la Lórien, qui vivait au bord de la rivière d'argent baptisée en son nom. Il leur conta l'histoire d'Amroth, un roi Elfe qui, ne pouvant supporter de se voir séparé de sa belle par le navire qui le menait en Valinor, se jeta à la mer afin de rejoindre à la nage les terres où sa bien-aimée demeurait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son chant, la mélodie de l'eau se modifia et suivit la voix de l'Elfe, comme si la rivière se souvenait de ces temps anciens chers à son cœur, chaque goutte lui échappant étant une larme versée sur cet amour inachevé et pourtant éternel. Luana trouva que ce chant était fort similaire à celui qu'elle leur avait chanté, non pas dans l'air, mais dans le fond. La même mélancolie, la même tristesse, le même amour, cette même fatalité qui s'acharnait à séparer les amants. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, tandis que son regard fut irrésistiblement attiré par Legolas, qu'elle contempla longuement.

La voix de se dernier s'altéra, et seul la rivière continua le chant.

- Je ne puis plus chanter, souffla-t-il, désolé, à bout de force.

- C'est très beau, dit Frodon, qui l'avait écouté avec une attention accrue, subjuguée.

Luana et les autres Hobbits acquiescèrent.

- C'est très beau, confirma-t-elle, mais d'une telle tristesse. Que sont-ils devenus? Je veux dire, Nimrodel et Amroth?

- D'eux, nul n'en entendit plus jamais parler, et bien heureux celui qui saurait ce qu'il advint d'eux.

- En tout cas, je comprends qu'ils n'aient pas voulut quitter cette forêt, dit Sam, sous le charme des lieux. Elle est si magnifique. Je ne comprends pas que les Elfes puissent s'exiler d'un endroit si enchanteur.

- Ne vous y fiez pas, jeune Hobbit! S'exclama Gimli, qui n'avait de cesse de jeter alentour des coups d'œil suspicieux. On raconte qu'une grande ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois. Une sorcière Elfe, aux terribles pouvoirs.

Luana ne put s'empêcher de sourire, d'un sourire las et dénué de toute joie, mais cette nouvelle histoire de la part du Nain à l'encontre des Elfes annonçait sans nul doute un nouvel échange entre Legolas et lui. Bien que cela fût aussi futile que puéril, une joute verbale aurait sans doute quelque peu allégé l'atmosphère étouffante de chagrin qui pesait sur eux. Mais Legolas n'eut pas la force de répliquer, ni même l'envie, et laissa filer. De plus, son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit Frodon, le regard inquiet, scruter les environs comme s'il cherchait à déterminé l'origine d'un son que lui seul pouvait entendre. La Nauro se concentra afin de percevoir ce son, mais seul le bruissement du vent dans les arbres lui parvint.

- Nous en avons entendu parler en Gondor, déclara Boromir, qui lui aussi se tenait sur ses gardes. L'ont dit que peu de ceux qui l'ont regardée surent résister à son charme, et que de ceux-là, aucun n'est revenu indemne.

- Ne dites pas _indemne_, le reprit Aragorn, comme si le Gondorien venait de proférer une insulte à l'encontre de cette "ensorceleuse". Mais en disant inchangé vous serez dans le vrai.

- Hé bien, voici un Nain qu'elle n'envoûtera pas si aisément, se targua Gimli. J'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard.

Peut être, mais Luana quant à elle avait les yeux, les oreilles, mais aussi le nez d'une louve. Avec un grondement, elle se redressa d'un bond, le nez au vent, capturant une fragrance étrangère. Un parfum de forêt plus puissant, plus antique, lui caressa les narines, tandis que des frôlements imperceptibles lui froissaient les tympans, et que sa vue de prédateur percevait la chaleur de corps en mouvement, qui s'avançaient vers eux dissimulés dans l'ombre, tout en les encerclant.

- Qui va là? Montrez-vous! Grogna-t-elle en un avertissement menaçant.

Alors que toute la compagnie se remettait debout, saisissant haches et épées, une douzaine de silhouettes encapuchonnées surgirent du couvert des arbres, pointant sur eux la pointe scintillantes de flèches meurtrières. Tous se retrouvèrent mis en joue par plusieurs d'entre elles. Legolas, malgré sa blessure et son état de faiblesse évident, bandait lui aussi son arc, mais il y avait tant d'adversaire face à eux qu'il ne savait lequel viser. Aragorn quant à lui, fit signe à ses compagnons –et plus particulièrement Luana- de ne rien tenter qui pourrait être stupide. Une des silhouettes s'avança vers le Rôdeur et ôta son capuchon, révélant un visage indéniablement elfique. Ses longs cheveux d'or scintillèrent doucement au clair de lune.

- Le Nains respirent si fort que nous aurions put le tuer dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Vous venez de pénétrer dans les bois de la Lothlórien. Veuillez nous suivre sans opposer aucune résistance.

Luana jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Aragorn. Si elle le voulait, elle pourrait sortir Naurofána de son sommeil réparateur et se lier à elle; régler leur compte à ses Elfes, sans les tuer bien entendu, serait alors un jeu d'enfant. Mais il lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il en était hors de question, et déclara haut et fort qu'ils coopéraient. Tous remirent leurs épées au fourreau et rassemblèrent leurs affaires, avant de suivre les Elfes, qui les surveillaient avec une vigilance sans faille. La Nauro perçut chez la plupart des regards appuyés à son encontre, parfois accompagnés de murmures incompréhensibles pour elle. Legolas, qui marchait à ses côtés, ne sembla quant à lui pas les trouver à son goût, car il fronça à plusieurs reprises les sourcils en directions des indiscrets.

Ils marchèrent ainsi, dans le noir et sous bonne escorte, pendant une quinzaine de minutes, avant que l'Elfe qui s'était adressé à eux, ne donne l'ordre de s'arrêter au pied d'un arbre au tronc immense, aux branches épaisses et éparses. Il dit quelque chose en elfique, s'adressant visiblement à la cime de l'arbre. Une échelle de fine corde fut alors descendue. Toujours sous la menace des flèches, la Communauté n'eut d'autre choix que d'y monter. Luana l'escalada avec autant d'agilité que les Elfes qui la précédaient, et une fois arrivée au bout, elle déboucha au beau milieu d'une plateforme ouvragée, posée à même les branches de l'arbre et éclairée par des lampes à la pâle lumière blanche bleutée. Se retournant, elle aida les Hobbits à se hisser dessus. Une fois que tous furent grimpés, l'échelle fut remontée, et

Celui qui semblait être le chef de cette escouade de lutins des bois daigna à nouveau s'adresser à eux, mais cette fois, avec plus de civilité. Si parler en elfique et ne s'adresser qu'à Aragorn et Legolas était poli selon lui tout du moins. Tous deux répondirent néanmoins et saluèrent, eux aussi en elfique.

- Voici donc la légendaire courtoisie des Elfes! Se renfrogna Gimli, dont l'irritation ne cessait d'aller en grandissant. Ils parlent une langue qui nous est inconnu.

L'Elfe, qui s'était présenté sous le nom d'Haldir, se tourna vers lui et le toisa d'un air hautain, lui répondant avec mépris:

- Nous n'avons pas eu de rapports avec les Nains depuis les Jours Sombres...

- Et vous savez ce que le Nain répond à cela ?

Luana ne comprit rien des mots de pierres, aux consonances rocailleuses, qu'éructa le Nain à la face de l'Elfe, mais il aurait fallut être idiot ou naïf pour croire qu'il s'agissait de mots doux.

Aragorn pinça les lèvres, avant de le saisir par l'épaule avec mécontentement.

- Cela non plus n'est pas très courtois.

Haldir fit le tour du groupe, les examinant chacun tour à tour avec minutie. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Frodon, il se fit dur et froid. Cela n'empêcha pas Luana de percevoir au fond de ses pupilles, une crainte dissimulée à grand peine.

- Vous apportez un grand danger avec vous.

Puis il sembla enfin remarquer la Nauro, pour son plus grand déplaisir.

- Que fait un serviteur de l'Ennemie dans vos rangs? Demanda-t-il tandis que les Elfes sous ses ordres se faisaient plus menaçants à l'encontre de la jeune fille.

- Non mais ça va pas! s'écria-t-elle, effarouchée. ¡_Joder_! Dites aussi que je suis un Nazgûl ou un orque pendant que vous y êtes!

Aragorn lui posa une main réconfortante sur le bras, lui intimant par la même occasion de rester calme et en retrait.

- Vous êtes bien pire que cela. Vous êtes une engeance de la race de Draugluin*, lui fit remarquer Haldir, comme si cela prouver qu'elle était responsable de tous les maux de la Terre du Milieu.

Luana ne savait pas ce qu'était, ou qui était, ce Draugluin, mais la haine que ce nom semblait inspirer aux Elfes la fit frémir, tant de dégoût que de colère.

- Retirez ces mots, ou par ma hache, je m'en vais vous les faire ravaler! S'exclama Gimli en prenant la défense de la Nauro comme si l'on venait de l'insulter de la pire des manières.

Luana le retint. Le regard emplis d'animosité d'Haldir la ramena dans son monde. Il ne savait rien d'elle, ne la connaissait pas, il se permettait pourtant de la juger, comme tout ceux de son monde, qui la rejetaient et la méprisaient pour sa différence.

- Laissez Gimli, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Le Nain l'observa d'un air sidéré, ne comprenant visiblement pas comment elle pouvait se laisser ainsi injurier, bafouer. Avec un sourire douloureux et infime, elle lui dit d'une voix blanche et atone:

- Il y a longtemps que les mots ne m'atteignent plus.

Puis se tournant vers Haldir, elle darda sur lui le même regard fier et indomptable qu'elle adressait à ceux qui l'abominaient en son monde, et puisa au fond d'elle tout ce qu'elle avait en patience.

- Je me fous de ce que vous pouvez dire ou penser de moi, juger moi tant que vous le voudrez si ça vous éclate, mais il est hors de question que vous jetiez mes amis en pâture aux orques par ma faute. J'en ai rien à foutre de votre forêt et de votre peuple, mais sachez que c'est aussi pour vous qu'on en bave depuis des semaines, pour vous protéger de cet enfoiré de Sauron!

Non, sa patience n'avait pas suffit à contenir sa mauvaise humeurs et cela se fit sentir dans son langage. Et? Elle s'en foutait royalement. ¡_Mierda_! Elle était usée, fatiguée, accablée par le chagrin, tiraillée par ce _hijo de puta _de sentiment de culpabilité qui se refusait de la lâcher ne fusse qu'une seconde. Alors oui, elle devenait grossière, et que ceux à qui ça ne plaisait pas aillent se faire…

Aragorn la considéra avec gravité, visiblement fâché de sa vulgarité. Mais il ne semblait pas non plus accepter de laisser une infamie salir le nom de la Nauro.

- Luana n'est en rien habitée par un esprit maléfique au service de Sauron. Elle a enduré bien des épreuves dans le seul de but de protéger le porteur de l'Anneau, souvent à un lourd prix. Elle n'est pas une Gaur*, mais une Nauro. La louve qui sommeille en elle est de la race des loups originels, pas un Warg.

Ha! Elle commença à comprendre l'étendue de l'insulte, et dut s'avouer qu'elle était sans nul doute la plous blessante qui lui avait été destinée.

Haldir écouta attentivement les dires du Rôdeur, sans pour autant s'en montrer convaincu ou changer d'attitude à son égard.

- Vraiment? Son insolence et l'indécence avec laquelle elle s'accoutre, il est aisé d'en douter, railla-t-il tout en la scrutant de haut en bas, plissant e nez à la vue de la brassière et de son ventre nu.

- Ma tenue n'a d'indécent que le regard que vous lui portez, siffla-t-elle, tâchant pour une fois et pour ne pas décevoir Aragorn de ne pas employer un langage de charretier.

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard. Ni lui ni elle n'était prêt à céder. Néanmoins, agacé par ce petit jeu, Aragorn rappela Luana à l'ordre. Satisfait de cette maigre victoire, Haldir se détourna d'elle avec dédain et dit:

- Quoiqu'il en soit, vous ne pouvez aller plus avant.

Luana faillit exploser pour de bon. De quel droit se permettait-il de…

" _Luana, assez!_" la jeune fille sursauta, n'ayant pas sentit Naurofána sortir de sa torpeur, s'attirant l'attention de tous. Les ignorants, elle se concentra sur la voix grondante qui montait au fond d'elle. "_La Terre du Milieu n'est plus aussi sûr, toi-même n'as pas put ne pas t'en apercevoir_" Luana tique face à la remarque cinglante. "_L'ombre de Sauron ne cesse de s'étendre, n'épargnant aucun royaume, aucun territoire. Ces Elfes ne font que protéger leur forêt, l'unique demeure qu'il leur reste. Tu ne peux les blâmer d'être méfiants. Laisses-moi m'adresser à eux à travers toi._"

" Tu es sûre?"

" _Ils ne nous connaissent pas, ne savent rien de nous, et c'est pour cela qu'ils nous craignent. S'ils refusent de voir qui nous sommes, montrons leur, et peut être accepterons-t-ils de nous laisser passer par leurs terres_."

"Entendu" soupira Luana.

Fermant les yeux, elle s'écarta de son corps sans pour autant plonger au fond de son être, laissant juste assez d'espace à Naurofána pour qu'elle prenne le contrôle de sa voix.

Lorsque ses paupières se relevèrent, tous ceux qui étaient présents, qu'ils furent membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau ou Elfes de le Lothlórien, eurent un hoquet de surprise. Les iris autrefois d'argent, avec un fin liseré doré autour de la pupille, étaient désormais deux soleils flamboyants dans la nuit.

- _Seigneur Haldir, _fit la voix grondante de Naurofána alors que les lèvres de Luana s'agitaient_. Nous ne voulons en rien attirer sur votre peuple et votre royaume les sombres desseins de l'Ennemi, mais la mauvaise fortune ne nous à guère laisser le choix, et nous nous sommes retrouvé dans l'obligation de passer par vos terres afin de rejoindre le Mordor, dans le but de détruire l'Anneau Unique, et porter ainsi le coup de grâce à son maître Sauron. Si nous venions à échouer dans cette quête, combien de temps croyez-vous pouvoir encore préserver la belle Lothlórien des flammes et du sang que répandent les armées de Sauron_?

Tous la contemplèrent avec stupeur. Le discours de la louve était indubitablement habité d'une sagesse à toute épreuve, et le triste reflet de la réalité.

Haldir la dévisagea, tandis que la louve refluait vers les brumes de l'inconscient, puis il emmena Aragorn à l'égard, laissant derrière eux le reste de la Communauté. Les autres Elfes de l'escouade s'en furent à leurs occupations, les uns s'asseyant pour discuter discrètement, les autres se postant pour monter la garde.

Il ne leur restait donc plus qu'à attendre…Sam, Merry et Pippin s'installèrent dans un coin de la plateforme, tournant le dos à tout le monde. Legolas observait les étoiles et les jeux de lumières qu'offrait le clair de lune en se reflétant sur les feuilles d'or, restant résolument droit malgré la douleur et la faiblesse qui se peignait sur son visage. Gimli s'appuya sur sa hache avec nonchalance, semblant déjà s'ennuyer. Boromir et Frodon parlèrent entre eux. Entendant le nom de Gandalf, Luana préféra ne pas se mêler à la conversation. Et elle? Que pouvait-elle faire? Alors que le sommeil et la quiétude des sous-bois l'inviter à s'assoupir sur un tapis de mousse moins d'une heure auparavant, la simple idée de rester inactive lui était insoutenable à présent. L'incertitude quant à leur chemin l'angoissait, et trop de pression lui pesait sur le cœur. Elle avait la sensation que si elle venait à la relâcher, son cœur cesserait de battre à tout jamais. Elle devait continuer de se mouvoir, tant que leur situation ne serait pas éclaircie. Et à voir le débat qui opposait Aragorn et Haldir, dont elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot, n'était pas très encourageant. Avisant une branche à bonne hauteur au dessus de sa tête, elle prit son élan, l'attrapa et se hissa dessus à la force des bras avec aisance. Les Elfes, bien qu'ils voyaient clairement son manège, ne firent rien pour le faire redescendre. Au moins avait-elle encore assez de liberté de mouvements! Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre son ascension vers la cime, une douce lamentation, comme un dernier soupir, glissa dans la nuit juste sous elle. baissant les yeux, elle vit avec horreur, le corps inerte de Legolas basculer dans le vide.

* 1- Ce sont les paroles de _Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss Wo_, extrait de la bande originale du manga D Gray Man. Vous pourrez la trouver sur Youtube sous ce nom ou en tapant "d gray man Allen piano" ou "partition du quatorzième".

2- Draugluin est le plus puissant des Loups-Garous au service de Sauron.

3- Gaur= loup-garou en Sindarin (Nauro est en Quenya)


	28. Tomber de haut

**Oui bon je sais, c'est un chapitre très court que je vous livre aujourd'hui, mais vu la façon dont j'ai terminé le précédent, j'ai ugé préférable de publie le plus tôt possible afin de ne pas trop martyriser vos nerfs ^^ de plu, je préférais m'arrêter à un enroit donné et consacré ce chapitre à l'entrée d'un nouveau personnage, que je vous laisse découvrir.**

**Et pour celles et ceux qui souhaiterais avoir un apperçut visuel de Luana (réalisé par mon chéri 3 ), allez donc jeter un petit oup d'oeil à mon image de profil.**

**Bonne lecture à tous! =)**

**Reviews:**

**Ewynona: **dis toi que si je publies autant, c'est parce que je suis inspirée. en période de panne sèche, je t'assure qu'il faut ien plus longtemps pour que ça sorte (d'où plusieurs mois d'absence... -_-,) Il faudra d'ailleurs que je lise ta fic dès que j'en urais le temps (je dois aouer que le résumé m'a mise en appétit! =P' ). Si seulement tout le monde pouvait penser comme toi§ Je n'cris pas pour les reviews, mais vous lire me procure à chaque fois tellement de plaisir que je dois avouer en devenir accro lol. Oui, tu as raison, leurs chansons sont en quelque sorte le reflet de leur amour naissant dont aucun pour le moment n'a vraiment conscience. C'est vrai que j'aurais peut être dut prendre une chanson espagnole, mais comme le dis si bien **Eclipse1995**, cette chanson (que je te conseille vivement d'écouter si ce n'est pas encore fait) "retourne les tripes" dès la première écoute, même lorsque tu ne connais pas le sens des paroles, qui par ailleurs, correspondaient aux sentiments que je voulais transmettre durant ce passage. Oui je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. Je n'y avais pas songé, mais maintenant que tu en parles, j'ai moi aussi l'image en tête ^^. Au risque de me répéter, tu suis cette fiction depuis maintenant une vingtaine de chapitre et tu n'as toujours pas comprit que je SUIS sadique? mdr Je ne veux pas précipiter les chose entre nos deux tourteraux, alors j'essaie autant que possible d'être ambigue afin d'insérer le doute qant à leurs sentiments, et je vois avecplaisir que cela fonctionne=) (d'ailleurs, je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire à ce niveau là ;) ) Ouf, je croyais y être allée trop fort sur son côté froid et dur, mais si tu trouves le trait bien choisi, alors je suis rassurée =) Malfoy... oui, mais pour la défense d'Haldir, je dirais que Mlfoy est une vraie peste, doublée d'un co****d (désolée pour la vulgarité, mais je l'aime pas trop le Draco ). Gimli en Ron... j'ai explosé de rire en lisant ça! Ety j'adore le rapprochementfait entre les deux! Eux, Luana ne va pas non plus se la jouer à la "I believe I can fly", même si ... ^^ Et pourquoi crois tu à ce point que Leggy-chou va se faire mal enfin? Il n'ya aucune raison! XD

**Small-she-wolf**: Et voilà, encore une qui a dut se coiucher tard pour lire jusqu'au bout... cette fic est un vrai danger pour la santé lol. Je suis flattée qu'elle te plaise en tout cas, et espère que ça continuera =). Ha bon? Tu aime les loups?... je n'aurais jamais devinait en lisant ton pseudo ^^ (qui est très joli soit dit en passant =) ) Le fait que tu te sente proche de Luana car elle te ressemble par certains côtés me touche profondément, et j'espère pouvoir te faire oublier un peu le rejet des autres grâce aux chapitres à venir. Je sais, je ne relis jamais ce que j'écris (sinon je peux pas m'emp^cher de tout modifier, hors c'est toujous le premier jet le mieux ^^ ) et comme je n'ai pas envie de perdre de temps pour publier avec un bêta reader, je publie avec tout un florilège de fautes de frappes et d'orthographe... je te prie de mbien vouloir m'en excuser... -_-

**Eclipse1995**: Et oui j'ai osé =). Bah quoi, tout le monde en avait marre que je trucide Luana à chaque fois, alors j'ai prit celui qui me tombaitdirect sous la main en m'inspirant d'une note de Tolkien à son sujet. Le Balrog transformé en gamine de 5ans... -_- restons unpeu réaliste tu veux? (même si j'ai rigolé comme une débile pendant un quart d'heure devant mon écran en l'imaginant , et en lui rajoutant un tutu rose... XD ) Whoua! J'ai trouvé encore plus sadique que moi! Génial! =D Hum... j'aime bien ta première et troisième hypothèses, mais ce n'set pas ça (aussi, faudrait avoir l'esprit aussi tordu que moi pour imaginer un truc comme ça lol) Eclipse, on bave tous devant lui, qu'est ce que tu crois? XD Oui, mais Aragorn est plus, disons, risonné que Luana, et il a une certaine expérience des histoires d'amour impossible avec un elfe! Et puis tu m'excuse, mais Luana n'a jamais connu l'amour, alors comment veux tu qu'elle le reconnaise? (crois moi, il m'a fallut 18 ans avant de le connaitre et plusieurs mois avant de le reconnaitre, et maintenant je vis un vrai rêve 3, alors laisse un peu de temps à l'amour que diable! ) Trop bien, une fan de D Gray Man! tu sais que j'avais hésité à faire une fanfic sur ce fandom, avec une histoire entre une Oc et Kanda?... Gha! Kanda!.. argnragagnagna... *bave avec un air de teubé à la simple évocation du ténébreux kendoka...* Ne tinquiètes pas petite conscience (génial, t'as ta propre Naurofana! je suis jalouse! lol) je ne la trouva ridicule, au contraire, je l'adore telle qu'elle est! =D Comme je l'ai dit à **Ewynona** je SuiS sadique, qu'est ce que vous croyez tous? Que je joue aux barbie? (en sachant que je les massacrais dès que j'en avais une XP) Si ça peut te consoler, dis otoi que d'ici le weekend prochain, tu aras deux chapitres tout beaux tout chaud publier, donc tu auras deux fois plus de lecture en un coup... -j'essaie de me rattraper comme je peux ^^, - Le Bac? tkt, les profs en font toute une histoire, mais t'as pas grand chose à faire *dis la fille qui a eu son bac avec mention en relisant un ou deux chapitre dans les matières scientifiques la veille au soir et qui écrivait ses fanfics une fois les aépreuves terminées pour passer le temps XD *

* * *

><p>Chapitre28: tomber de haut.<p>

Perchée sur sa branche, Luana vit Legolas, inconscient, basculer dans le vide. Elle n'était pas la seule à assister à la scène, mais nul ne pouvait intervenir, trop loin pour saisir l'Elfe et le retenir. Déjà ses pieds avaient quitté la plateforme, tandis que son corps tout entier se retrouvait inextricablement attiré par le sol qui se trouvait plusieurs dizaines de mètres en dessous, allant à sa rencontre comme un amant se jetterait dans les bras de sa bien-aimée, aveuglément.

La Nauro fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit: se laissant glisser de sa branche, elle se propulsa et se jeta elle aussi dans le vide la tête la première. Elle fendit les airs à vitesse grand V, et alors que le corps inerte de Legolas atteignait les dernières branches de l'arbre, elle lui saisit le bras d'une main, et attrapa de l'autre la dernière branche à sa portée, stoppant net leur chute.

Il y eut un craquement sinistre. Luana poussa un cri de douleur tandis qu'elle se retrouvait suspendue dans le vide, écartelait entre son poids combiné à celui –bien qu'infime- de l'Elfe, son épaule droite désarticulée devant les soutenir.

"¡_Conchatumadre_! Bordel Naurofána! Je croyais que tu devais soigner cette putain d'épaule!"

" _Je n'avais pas les ressources pour éliminer la luxation tant que nous étions dans la Moria. Et je viens tout juste de me réveiller, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de la soigner!_"

Serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur, elle serra du bout des doigts la branche de toutes ses forces, sans parvenir à remonter, maintenant toujours le corps de Legolas dans le vide. Des exclamations lui parvenaient de la plateforme, loin au-dessus d'eux.

- Luana! Legolas! Appela Aragorn, alors que lui et plusieurs Elfes escaladaient les branchages afin de les rejoindre.

- Dépêchez-vous! Je vais lâcher!

- Tiens bon!

Il en avait de bonne! On l'aurait écartelé que le résultat n'aurait pas été différent! Elle avait la sensation que ses tendons, la seule chose qui permettait à son épaule de la supporter, se rompaient les uns après les autres. Elle en entendait presque le claquement sous sa peau. Son épaule était en train de se disloquer. Mais elle tint bon. Elle le devait.

Legolas entrouvrit les yeux, retrouvant un peu ses esprits. Il regarda autour de lui, perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, avant que ses yeux ne remontent le long de son bras, toujours fermement serré par les doigts de la Nauro.

- Luana…

- Ne bougez pas, restez tranquille, ok? Ça va aller, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer, sifflant entre ses dents serrées.

Il la dévisagea, prenant en partie conscience de la précarité de leur situation. D'une voix éraillée, il commença à lui dire:

- Luana, je…

- Si vous me sortez une connerie du genre "Je refuse de vous entraîner dans ma chute", je vous jure que je vous lâche! Grogna-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle préfèrerait tomber des chutes du Niagara que de mettre sa menace à exécution.

Les paupières à nouveau lourdes, Legolas laissa sa tête baller sur son torse.

¡Joder! Elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps!

- Luana, je suis là!

Levant les yeux, elle vit Aragorn, perché de façon précaire sur la branche à laquelle elle se tenait désespérément.

- Faites gaffe! Aragorn, faites pas le con! J'tiens pas à devoir vous rattraper vous aussi! Tenta-t-elle d'ironiser.

Haldir apparut à ses côtés comme par magie.

- Attrapez-les, je vous tiens.

Le Rôdeur acquiesça, tandis que l'Elfe le saisissait à la ceinture, et se pencha en avant, en un équilibre incertain. Avec d'infimes précautions, il passa une main sous l'aisselle de Luana, avant de passer l'autre autour de sa taille, l'enserrant de ses bras.

- Je vais vous remonter. Surtout, ne fais aucun geste brusque.

La Nauro hocha de la tête lentement, comme si ce simple mouvement pouvait les déséquilibrer et tous les entraîner dans le vide. Contractant chacun de ses muscles, Aragorn commença à les tirer vers le haut. Ni l'Elfe ni elle ne pesait bien lourd, mais l'opération se révélait délicate. Luana faillit hurler lorsque son épaule claqua dans un bruit sec alors qu'Aragorn la pressait pour assurer une meilleure prise autour d'elle. Lorsqu'ils furent assez près, d'autre Elfes saisirent Legolas et le remontèrent avec délicatesse, tandis qu'Aragorn ramenait Luana contre lui.

La jeune fille se laissa aller dans les bras du Rôdeur, le souffle court, les dents crispés, des larmes de douleur scintillant au coin de ses paupières. Elle entendit Aragorn lui parler à l'oreille, mais ne comprit pas ce qu'il put dire, car la souffrance, les émotions de la journée et la fatigue l'emportèrent. À son tour, et malgré tout ses efforts pour lutter, Luana sombra dans l'inconscience.

-¡PUTA DE MIERDA!

Luana fut tirée des limbes par une vive douleur, qui lui courait le long du bras et de la colonne. Plusieurs mains la maintinrent immobile tandis qu'elle s'arc-boutait avec violence.

- Que dit-elle, demanda une voix au-dessus d'elle.

- Rien qui ne vaille la peine que vous le sachiez, répondit Aragorn, qu'elle commença à discerner à travers les larmes qui lui noyaient le visage.

Se laissant retomber, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle, sa respiration étant rauque et difficile.

- Vous comprendrez, seigneur Haldir, que le langage de notre douce Luana est quelque peu…

- ¡ _A tomar por el culo_!, Boromir! Grommela-t-elle en réponse entre ses dents serrées.

Elle savait qu'elle regretterait son langage plus tard, mais pour l'heure, son épaule lui faisait un mal de chien, alors qu'on ne la fasse pas …

Avec un sursaut, elle se redressa d'un bond, ignorant la souffrance qu'éveilla son geste, renversant Gimli, Frodon et Sam, qui jusque là la maintenaient allongée.

- Legolas! Est-ce qu'il va bien, où est-il? Il…

- Calmes-toi, lui intima Aragorn. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Legolas va bien, autant que sa blessure le lui permet. Il est ressorti indemne de sa chute, grâce à toi.

La Nauro scruta la plateforme sur laquelle ils avaient été amenés. Legolas, sur qui veillait un Elfe, reposait tout près d'elle, étendu dans un lit de fortune. Son teint était blême et sa respiration laborieuse, mais au moins était il encore en vie.

"Oui, mais pour combien de temps encore?" ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, cette sensation de culpabilité et d'impuissance toujours ancrée profondément en elle.

" _Pour longtemps encore, si l'on lui prodigue les soins nécessaires à temps._ "

"Merci Nana, très rassurant…"

Ne désirant qu'une seule chose, se rapprocher et veiller sur lui, elle tenta de se relever, mais le Rôdeur l'arrêta et la força à se rallonger.

- Luana, inutile de forcer pour le moment. Tu n'es pas en meilleur forme que lui, dit-il en comprenant parfaitement son intention.

" Comment a-t-il deviné?..."

- Comment te sens-tu Luana? Demanda Frodon?

- Je vais bien, je…

Gimli lui effleura à peine l'épaule du bout des doigts, en une caresse légère – quoique nanesque-, et cela suffit amplement à lui arracher un énième juron espagnol craché entre ses dents serrées, tandis qu'elle faisait un effort monumental pour ne pas hurler.

-Je pensais que vous alliez bien, fit-il mine de se justifier.

Luana lui balança un regard noir, mais le sourire qu'avait éveillé cette réplique sur le visage de Frodon la dissuada de trucider le Nain.

- Nous voulons seulement te faire prendre conscience que tu n'es indestructible Luana, souffla le Hobbit, la mine redevenue grave.

Aragorn acquiesça, approuvant les dire du semi-homme, avant de se pencher à nouveau sur elle.

- Peux-tu me dire à quel point ton épaule te fait souffrir?

- Un peu comme quand les Nazgûls ont jugé que j'avais un bras en trop…

La Nauro vit du coin de l'œil Haldir hausser un sourcil à cette réflexion acide. Quoi, ce n'était pas assez clair pour lui, fallait qu'elle lui face un dessin?

- En combien de temps Naurofána pense-t-elle pouvoir soigner cette blessure?

" Nana?" songea Luana à l'adresse de sa louve.

" _Cesse de m'appeler comme cela._" Grogna cette dernière. "_Toi-même ne supporter pas ce sobriquet ridicule."_

" J'arrête si cette _majura_ d'épaule est comme neuve dans cinq minutes."

"_Luana…_" souffla Naurofána, fatiguée de son caractère. "_À l'origine, il m'aurait fallut plus d'une heure pour soigner la luxation de ton épaule. Désormais, près de la moitié des tendons et ligaments de l'articulation sont rompus, sans parler de la lésion générée aux muscles. Il me faudra le restant de la nuit pour régénérer tout cela, à condition que tu ne gesticule pas en tout sens._"

" Et si l'on fusionnait? Sous forme de louve, ça serait fait en quelques secondes!"

"_Non! Je te l'ai dit, je suis trop affaiblie par notre dernière transformation pour tenter une fusion et te soigner en même temps. Luana, cesses donc de faire l'enfant et accepte pour une fois de faire ce que l'on te dit! À présent, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais de ce pas me mettre à la tâche afin de satisfaire tes caprices. Je ne pourrais te répondre tant que je serais concentrée sur ta guérison._"

La jeune fille se rembrunit face à la réaction de Naurofána. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire ce qu'on lui disait pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était guérir vite pour veiller à son tour sur Legolas!

- Trop longtemps à mon goût, finit-elle par grommeler en réponse à la question d'Aragorn.

- Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux poser une attelle le temps que nécessitera la guérison.

Il prit une large bande de tissu sombre et en enveloppa l'épaule luxée, plaquant le bras de Luana contre son ventre, avant de nouer serré l'écharpe afin de maintenir l'ensemble immobile. La Nauro, par réflexe, s'agita, tentant d'évaluer son champs de liberté de mouvement, avant que les regards mécontents et exaspérés des autres ne l'en dissuade. Haldir se leva et les examina tous d'un air froid.

- Vous feriez mieux de dormir. Une longue marche nous attend demain.

Luana, surprise, le dévisagea.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire… que vous nous laissez passer ?

- Mes frères, Rúmil et Orophin, ainsi que moi-même, vous mèneront jusqu'à notre cité, Caras Galadhon, afin que le Seigneur et la Dame vous jugent, et décident s'ils vous retiennent ou vous laissent repartir.

À la surprise de tous, elle ne répondit rien, opinant juste du chef en signe d'assentiment, malgré la méfiance évidente qui persistait dans cette alternative. Étrangement, l'évocation de cette "Dame" avait éveillé en elle un sentiment de plénitude et de confiance, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille connaissance qu'elle n'avait vue depuis des lustres, et sur qui elle savait pouvoir compter, alors qu'elle ne savait même pas qui elle était réellement.

- Les Hobbits et la Nauro, ainsi que Legolas, resterons avec nous. Les autres iront chercher refuge sur un autre _talan_, dit-il en désignant une seconde plateforme, un peu en dessous d'eux. Il est temps à présent que vous preniez du repos.

Tous acquiescèrent. Tandis que Boromir et Gimli commençaient à descendre l'échelle afin de rejoindre leur "_talan_" et que les Hobbits s'emmitouflaient dans les couvertures et les fourrures prêtés par les Elfes en plus de leurs capes usagées, Luana se redressa. Aragorn eu un froncement de sourcils, avant de soupirer, s'avouant vaincu.

- Ne tarde pas trop, lui dit-il simplement avant de descendre à son tour.

- Mais oui. Bonne nuit.

S'assurant que le Rôdeur était enfin hors de vue, elle se glissa jusqu'au corps endormi de Legolas. L'Elfe qui veillait sur lui et tournait jusque là le dos à la Nauro, fit volte face en la sentant approcher.

Luana eut un mouvement de recul, éblouit par la beauté de la dame Elfe qui se dressait entre Legolas et elle. Elle était… impossible de décrire une telle merveille, peu importaient les mots que l'on aurait put user en ce but, jamais aucun d'eux n'atteindrait ne fusse qu'un semblant de vérité ni ne pourrait rendre justice à tant de splendeur. La cape de toile épaisse et la tenue rudimentaire des sentinelles n'effaçaient cette magnificence, au contraire, ils lui conféraient une franchise et un naturel sauvage qui parfaisaient son éclat. Ses cheveux étaient d'or tissé, tandis que ses yeux étaient deux saphir d'un bleu luminescent, où se moirait la lumière de la lune et des fanaux en milles étincelles chatoyantes. Sa peau était d'albâtre, mais ses joues se paraient d'un rose délicat, aussi doux que celui des fleurs de cerisiers au printemps, tandis que ses lèvres savoureuses étaient du rouge éclatant des cerises en été. Ses lèvres, qui, lorsqu'elles lui adressèrent un sourire, dévoilèrent un collier de perles blanches.

- Vous devez être Luana, lui dit l'Elfe d'une voix envoutante de douceur.

Était-ce elle, l'ensorceleuse dont parlait Gimli? Le moindre de ses actes était aussi hypnotisant que le ballet des flammes. Elle avait une grâce incroyable, chacun de ses geste étant réfléchit et posé, comme si chaque seconde de sa vie était pour elle une chorégraphie. Lorsque son regard se posait sur elle, on entendait presque la musique sur laquelle elle semblait danser. On eut dit qu'à chaque mouvement, elle allait s'envoler, tel un oiseau aux ailes frêles et légères. _¡Mierda!_ Mais qui était-elle?

Voyant sans doute son trouble, l'Elfe sourit un peu plus, doucement amusée.

- Pardonnez moi de vous abordez ainsi, sans même me présenter. Je me nomme Lindoïlin, fille de Penlod. Bienvenue, Luana, en notre belle Lothlórien.

La Nauro, bien qu'encore un peu déstabilisée, lui rendit son salut avec gaucherie, grimaçant lorsque la douleur l'aiguillonna à nouveau.

- Comment va votre épaule?

- Comment va Legolas? S'enquit Luana sans se soucier de son impolitesse.

La courtoisie et les présentations à rallonge l'exaspéraient en temps normalement, alors s'il lui fallait les supporter alors qu'elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, veiller sur l'état de santé de Legolas, les discours risquaient forts de tourner court avec elle. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, l'état de l'Elfe avait empiré. La fine pellicule de sueur qui lui couvrait le front jusqu'alors s'étaient transformaient en perles scintillantes, son souffle s'était fait plus rauque, et tout son corps était parcouru de frissons. Lindoïlin la scruta un instant, la sondant de ses yeux pénétrant, où il était aisé de se noyer dans leur bleu outremer.

- Pour ne rien vous cacher, son état est inquiétant, et ses jours sont en danger. La blessure en elle-même n'est guère fatale pour un Elfe, mais le poison qui enduisait la flèche est quant à lui d'une nocivité mortelle. Une simple goutte suffit pour condamner quiconque en est infecté.

Luana la dévisagea, avant de se retourner vivement vers Legolas. Alors il…

- Combien…? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée et emplie de larmes contenues.

La dame Elfe garda le silence, le regard concentré sur un point d'elle seule visible, ignorant royalement sa question.

- Combien de temps lui reste-t-il?

Lindoïlin se tourna vers elle, gardant un calme et une bienveillance sans faille. Son sourire restait amical malgré le ton rude avec lequel la Nauro l'invectiver.

- Ce poison est extrait d'un champignon noir extrêmement vénéneux, que l'on ne trouve que dans les tréfonds des mines de la Moria. La toxine qu'il produit tue en seulement trois jours. Mais le seigneur Legolas est un Elfe, et le cataplasme de feuille d'_Athelas_ que lui a appliqué le seigneur Aragorn, ainsi que les maigres soins que j'ai put lui prodiguer jusqu'à présent, ont ralentit les effets du poison, lui faisant gagner un jour de plus à peu près.

Et cela faisait presqu'une journée qu'il avait été blessé, ayant reçut cette maudite flèche le matin même. Alors… il ne lui restait donc que quatre jours à vivre? Luana lutta de toutes ses forces pour maitriser ses tremblements et contenir les pleurs qui lui serraient la gorge. Non, elle ne voulait pas. C'était trop court! Elle voulait pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui. Il lui avait promit qu'ils visiteraient les bois de la Lothlórien, tous les deux. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas en l'abandonnant!

- Ne pleurez pas, jeune Luana. Il ne nous faudra qu'une journée de marche pour atteindre Caras Galadhon. Une fois que nous y serons, je pourrais préparer l'antidote. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le seigneur Legolas vivra encore de long siècles.

La Nauro resta un instant interdite. Il vivrait? Elle n'osait l'espérer. Ce sentiment coupable qui la harcelait se faisait de plus en plus pesant au fil des heures. Elle était persuadé que c'était pour annoncer la mort de l'Elfe, en plus de celle de Gandalf, qu'il avait élu domicile au fond de son cœur, se refusant de partir tant qu'il ne la verrait pas endeuillée une seconde fois. Mais elle voulait y croire, croire en sa rémission. Il guérirait, et continuerait de marcher à leurs côtés, continuerait d'avancer auprès d'elle. Il l'emmènerait visiter les bois de la Forêt d'Or.

Une douce caresse se posa sur sa main, en un geste emplis d'affection et de compassion. Levant les yeux, elle vit les doigts blancs de Lindoïlin posés sur sa peau. Même la blancheur de son épiderme semblait terne et grisâtre en comparaison. Jamais Luana ne s'était sentie vraiment belle ni ne s'en était souciait, mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait à proximité de la dame Elfe, elle se sentait comme une mauvaise herbe à côté d'une rose.

Qu'était-elle à côté d'une créature si merveilleuse? Lindoïlin semblait avoir de vaste connaissance en médecine, sans doute était-elle guérisseuse; elle était d'une beauté à en faire pâlir la déesse Vénus, d'une grâce et d'une douceur à s'en damner; souriante et avenante en toute circonstance, même envers ceux qui ne le méritaient manifestement pas; et enfin elle devait posséder les caractéristiques propre à tout Elfe. En un mot comme en cent, elle était parfaite; l'excellence divine incarnée. L'idéal féminin que tout homme, ou plutôt tout Elfe, rêverait d'épouser. Et elle, Luana, qu'était-elle? Inculte, banale, empotée, grossière, impertinente, revêche et capricieuse.

Legolas préfèrerait sans doute mieux la compagnie d'une Dame de sa race, à qui il devait la vie qui plus est, à celle d'une chienne galeuse telle qu'elle. Pour Luana, cette révélation fut un choc, et elle eut la désagréable sensation de tomber de haut, très haut, comme si son petit nuage venait de s'effriter sous ses pieds, soufflé par cette réalité.

Son cœur s'embrasa brusquement d'un feu ardent, chassant un bref instant le sentiment d'impuissance et de culpabilité. À la place enfla une jalousie et une rivalité féroce. Elle-même ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de cet emportement, mais elle n'avait nulle intention de l'étouffer dans l'œuf, l'attisant et le berçant de mots acerbes.

Avec brutalité, elle retira sa main de celle de Lindoïlin, désormais aussi froide à l'extérieur qu'elle était enflammée à l'intérieur. L'Elfe ne sembla pas remarquer son changement d'attitude, qui passa d'indifférente à hostile, ou tout du moins fit mine, préférant ne pas s'en offusquer.

Legolas fut prit de violents tremblements, les traits de son visage se crispèrent, tandis que de ses lèvres serrées s'échappaient une plainte rauque et douloureuse. Avant que Luana n'ait put se saisir la compresse d'eau fraiche, Lindoïlin l'appliquait déjà sur le front du prince de Mirkwood, lui tamponnant les tempes comme la Nauro l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Non, pas comme, bien mieux! Elle le faisait avec bien plus de douceur et de finesse, effleurant à peine la peau brûlante de fièvre, avec la même légèreté qu'un papillon voletant sur une brise d'été. Voyant l'agitation gagner peu à peu Legolas, elle se mit à fredonner des mots soyeux en elfiques. Luana ne comprenait rien à ses paroles, mais elles semblèrent efficaces, car rapidement, l'Elfe s'apaisa, écoutant avec attention la voix hypnotique de la nymphe penchée au-dessus de lui.

Luana ne put que contempler la scène, impuissante. Même sa rage, si vive quelques instants auparavant, sembla s'essouffler face à son impuissance. Elle se sentit exclue de la bulle qui renfermait à présent les deux Elfes. Elle se sentit de trop.

Hagarde, dégoûtée d'elle-même, elle se leva lentement, faisant tout pour passer inaperçue, et s'éloigna telle une somnambule. Elle regagne la couchette sur laquelle elle avait été étendue lorsqu'elle était inconsciente, et s'allongea. L'étrange sensation d'être une coquille vide s'empara d'elle, et aurait eu tôt fait de l'engloutir, si Frodon, la voyant couchée près d'eux, n'tait venu se blottir contre elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'est ce que vous pensez de cette Lindoïlin? Pour ceux que ça interesse, son nom vient du Quenya et signifie"l'oiseau bleu" (de <em>lindo<em>: oiseau, et _ilin_: bleu) -enfin, c'est ce que j'avais en tête en créant son nom XD)**


	29. Vices et vertus

**Et voici, avec un peu de retard le nouveau chapitre! Désolée pour l'attente, je dois vouer que ce passage m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre et que je galérai à le faire sortir. Bon soit, j'admets aussi avoir était légèrement accaparée par ma nouvelle fic Reflets du temps sur le Roi Arthur, mais les fans de Tristan me pardonneront sûrement -du moin je l'espère ~_~, - de ne pas pouvoir résister aux charmes du ténébreux chevalier 3 **

**Bref, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Reviews: **

**divinidyll:**non, mon chéri ne c'est pas inspiré de moi pour dessiner Luana. Il l'a fait d'instinct et selon la description faite tout au début. Heu... tu sais quoi? J'adore l'image que tu use pour décrire la chute Legolas. La comparaison avec l'œuf est... originale! ;) . Bah, tu m'excusera, mais quand tu as l'articulation qui saute et tous les tendons et ligament s qui pètent, rien que ça c'set assez barbare XD fallait bien le bruit qui aille avec! Ha le surnom de Nana, je croit qu'il a fait beaucoup d'heureux! ^^ C'est Luana quoi, toujours à demarrer au quart de tour! =D Et oui, la complicité entre Luana et Frodon n'a pas finit de vous attendrir ^^. Quant au Penanme, je ne savsi pas que l'on pouvait le modifier, alors tu m'excusera, mais quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai légèrement copié sur toi ^^

**Maman bouba**: J'adore ta réaction quant à Haldir! Je sais pas pourquoi... peut être parce que j'ai la même! ;) Ha au fait, Luana m'a demandé de te dire, je cite, "Merci, t'es sympas, mais tu m'as jamais vu à côté de cette ... de Lindoilin, alors va pas penser des trucs pareils! M'enfin,ça fait qu'en même plaisir à entendre..." fin de la citation ^^ Tes réponses quant à la mer des ténèbres sont bien recherchées, et d'une certaine façon se combinent les unes aux autres pour ressemblait à l'idée que j'en ai. En tout cas, merci de jouer le jeu, ça me fait très plaisir de lire tes propositions!

** SLASHAGOGO:** ils le sont, et je ne peux pas te rassurer en te disant que ça ira mieux dans les prochains chapitre, car ce serait mentir. J'avais prévu une période assez éprouvante pour Luana sur le plan émotionnel et mental, et étant moi-même dans une période pas très gaie en ce moment je dois l'avouer, je me décharge un peu dans l'é ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas comme ça jusqu'à la fin de cette fic ^^. l'espoir reviendra! Pour la relation entre Galadriel et notre Nauro, je te laisse découvrir ça, avec un petit avant gout dans ce chapitre ;)

**Small-she-wolf:** Je lui passerait le message. Il sera heureux de voir que son travail est apprécié çà juste titre! Merci pour lui =) Ne t'inquiètes pas, une fille aussi sensible que toi -d'après ce que je ressent à travers tes reviews -même si elle n'est pas "aux normes" selon les autre, trouvera des amis. Dis toi qu'au moins comme ça, ce ne sera pas des hypocrite qui te lècheront le cul, mais des vrais amis sur qui tu pourra compter. Mais pourquoi personne n'aime Lindoilin? Elle ne veut que les aider la pauvre! x) bon, ok, je crois que la présentation n'était pas très objective, et que votre attachement pour Luana fausse votre jugement lol Et une de plus qui aime le surnom de Nana! Va vraiment falloir que je le dise à Naurofana, peut être qu'elle accepterait plus facilement que Luana l'appelle comme ça XD

**Roselia001:** Mais c'est-pas-drôle!les autres ont dut attendre, craignant pour sa vie, et toi tu n'a qu'à lire les chapitres les uns après les autres! Tu gâches mon plaisir de sadique! XD Enfin, heureuse que tu aies apprécié, autant pour la mort de Gandalf que pour a rencontre avec Haldir. Attends... Luana, écouter les conseils qu'on lui donne? Heu... im-pos-si-ble! x) Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, un peu comme Aragorn quoi! ;) Elle a pas un sale caractère! elle est juste, disons, un peu vive? Nan? Bon,ok, elle peu avoir par moment un sale caractère... -_- mais on lui pardonne! ^^ Surtout si elle doit faire face à Lindoilin!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29: vices et vertus<strong>

Le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon, parant la cime des arbres de reflets flamboyants, lorsqu'Haldir les fit se lever. Luana se redressa sur son séant, les yeux bouffis d'un sommeil qui s'était refusé à elle toute la nuit. Son épaule n'avait eu de cesse de la démanger et ne pas pouvoir la bouger n'avait fait qu'augmenter son exaspération. Des picotements désagréables lui avaient courut sous la peau des heures durant, comme des fourmis se suivant à la chaîne. En se ressoudant, ses tendons et ligaments lui avaient donné la sensation que des serpents microscopique s'emmêlaient les uns aux autres, rampant et sifflant à qui mieux-mieux.

" Naurofána, c'est bon, je peux enfin bouger?" demanda-t-elle irritée.

" _Oui Luana, tu peux enlever ton attelle_." Soupira la louve. "_Mais ne force pas trop pour le moment, apprends un peu à te modérer_."

" Oui Nana!" répondit la Nauro d'un ton insolent, exaspérée d'entendre toujours les mêmes recommandations. ¡Mierda! Elle était une Nauro, pas une poupée en sucre!

Avec empressement, elle défit la bande de tissu qui la maintenait immobile, et s'étira avec délectation. Enfin une chose satisfaisante!

- Ton épaule semble bien remise, lui dit Aragorn en atteignant leur _talan, _suivit de Boromir et Gimli. Tes capacités de régénérations ne cesseront donc jamais de m'impressionner.

- Et ouais! Même si ça aurait été beaucoup plus rapide si Nana avait bien voulut fusionner.

- Nana? S'étonna le Nain.

- Naurofána c'est trop long à dire à chaque. Nana c'est plus court, et plus affectueux! Sourit-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux, se retenant de rire face aux grognements de protestation qui s'élevaient au fond d'elle.

Mais le regard froid et impénétrable que lui lança Haldir stoppa son infime élan de bonne humeur.

- Hâtez-vous, leur dit-il avant de leur tourner le dos. Nous devons être à Caras Galadhon avant que ne tombe la nuit.

- Je crains que cela ne soit impossible, lui répondit le Rôdeur.

S'étant glissé sous le bras de Legolas, il tentait de le remettre sur pied. L'Elfe, bien que conscient, ne parvenait pas à se maintenir debout seul, et n'avait d'autre choix que de s'appuyer sur lui.

- Notre compagnon est trop faible pour un tel voyage, déclara Boromir. Jamais il ne pourra marcher tout le jour.

- Et l'on dit que les Elfes sont endurant, se moqua gentiment Gimli.

Luana le fusilla du regard, avant de venir soutenir elle aussi Legolas, qui semblait ne vraiment pas pouvoir tenir.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à montez sur mon dos. Nana à la patte sûre et le pas souple, le rassura-t-elle face à l'expression interdite qu'il afficha.

- Non Luana. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, mais je ne peux accepter de vous causer plus de désagrément.

- Et moi je refuse que vous nous refassiez le même coup qu'hier soir.

- Legolas, elle n'a pas tort, lui fit remarquer Aragorn. Nous ne pouvons rester ici plus longtemps. Il vous faut des soins de toute urgence, que nous ne pourrons vous prodiguer qu'une fois à Caras Galadhon. Naurofána saura vous conduire jusque là sans difficulté.

L'Elfe ferma les yeux un long moment, si longtemps que Luana en vint à craindre qu'il n'ait à nouveau perdu connaissance. Mais il finit par relever la tête et lui adressa un regard emplis de gratitude et d'excuses.

- En ce cas, soit. Pardonnez-moi d'être source de tant de tracas.

Elle aurait voulut lui répondre, lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et qu'en aucun cas, jamais, il n'avait à s'excuser de tout ce qu'elle serait prête à faire pour lui. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait put ouvrir les lèvres, une voix autre que la sienne s'éleva, la coupant dans son élan.

- Si cela peux vous rassurez, seigneur Legolas, Luana, je marcherais à vos côtés, afin de prévenir toute chute, leur dit Lindoïlin en réapparaissant comme par magie.

" Par maléfice plutôt", songea Luana avec amertume, regrettant de ne pas avoir remarqué son absence avant et de ne pas en avoir profité plus à fond. "Hein? Mais attendez… ça veut dire…!"

- Lindoïlin, nos compagnons pourraient avoir besoin de vos compétences de guérisseurs, intervint Haldir. Restez ici.

La Nauro le bénit intérieurement, le faisant remonter dans son estime à la place juste au-dessus de Boromir.

La belle Elfe se tourna vers son capitaine, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

- Haldir, nos compagnons sont bien assez prudents pour ne pas tenter quelques actions hasardeuses ou tomber dans une embuscade grossière tendue par les orques, et je pense que mes compétences seront bien plus utiles au seigneur Legolas. De plus, Galweg est bien meilleur guérisseur que moi, sourit-elle avec une modestie non feinte.

Le prince de Mirkwood lui dit quelques mots, que Luana crut identifier comme un remerciement, auquel cette miss parfaite répondit avec bienveillance, les yeux emplis de bonté et de bonne humeur, avant de se tourner vers la Nauro.

- Nous pourrons ainsi faire plus ample connaissance, et peut être pourrais-je soulager votre épaule.

¡Joder! Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante de mièvrerie!

- Mon épaule va très bien, _gracias Señorita Perfecta, _persifla-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'éloignait d'eux, remettant Legolas aux mains de Boromir. Je vais me transformer, je vous attends en bas.

Et sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, elle sauta de la plateforme, bondissant de branche en branche, avant d'atterrir accroupie plusieurs mètres plus bas, et de partir un peu plus loin, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, tout en fulminant, sans même s'émerveiller des prouesses que ses capacités de louve lui permettaient de réaliser.

- Nous pourrions faire plus amples connaissances, et gnagnagni et gnagnagna! Imita-t-elle d'une voix fluette en faisant la grimace ent prenant des allures maniérées on ne peut plus parodiées. ¿_Lo que cree_? J'ai l'impression de me retaper les poufs du bahut!

" _Luana!_" la réprimanda violement Naurofána, lui filant un mal de crâne digne des plus grandes gueules de bois. " _Je ne sais pas ce que tu reproche à cette Lindoïlin, mais elle ne mérite certainement pas la manière dont tu la traite! Elle est une dame Elfe, souviens-t-en! Tu te plaignais d'Haldir et du regard de ceux de ton monde, mais tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux! Lindoïlin est prête à quitter sa compagnie pour nous accompagner et veiller sur Legolas. Tu lui dois un minimum de respect pour cela!_"

Prenant appui contre un tronc, Luana plaqua ses mains contre ses tempes douloureuses. La tempête soulevait par la louve dans son esprit pulsait avec rage derrière ses yeux. Mais elle avait raison. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi envers la damoiselle Elfe? Lindoïlin n'avait en rien mérité son mépris et son animosité. Depuis le début, elle n'avait fait qu'agir dans l'intérêt de Legolas, prenant soin de lui. Était-ce juste pour ça qu'elle agissait comme _una zorra_? Parce qu'elle pouvait veiller sur lui, parce qu'elle était en mesure de lui venir en aide contrairement à la Nauro? Parce qu'il préférait la présence de la douce Lindoïlin à celle de la turbulente Luana? Mais quelle conne! À quoi ça rimait tout ça! ¡Mierda! Qu'était-elle en train de faire? Elle jouait le même jeu que ceux qui la jugeait sans même la connaître. Et puis, pourquoi cette brusque jalousie? Refuser de voir une autre qu'elle s'approcher du prince de Mirkwood? C'était d'une telle connerie! Peu lui importait que Legolas et Lindoïlin finissent ensemble, au contraire, elle était heureuse pour lui! Il méritait une Elfe douce et aimante, capable de le soutenir par son calme et sa sagesse, avec qui il pourrait vivre éternellement un amour paisible et loin de tout tumulte une fois la guerre finie. Oui, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Alors, pourquoi cette simple pensée, ce constat, lui fendait-il le cœur?

Elle se serait giflée, ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs, secouant la tête en tout sens pour retrouver un semblant de lucidité et de clarté dans ses pensées. Elle ne devait pas mépriser Lindoïlin, en aucun cas, et laisser l'amour naissant entre Legolas et elle éclore. Elle allait faire des efforts pour mettre de côté ses ressentiments dont elle ne comprenait pas l'origine, et tâcherait d'être amicale avec elle autant qu'elle le méritait, elle qui était si douce et si bonne.

" Merci Nana de m'avoir remit les idées en place" tenta-t-elle de plaisanter tout en se déshabillant et enroulant ses vêtements dans sa cape, afin de mettre de côté le malaise qui la gagnait.

" _Ne me remercie pas. Ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait, même si cela t'évitera que ta jalousie ne t'attire des ennuis. Et que cela te serve de leçon! Il serait un peu temps pour toi de grandir et faire face à tes…_"

Luana ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer, que déjà elle plongeait au fond d'elle, obligeant la louve à fusionner de suite si elle ne voulait pas la laisser exposée aux ombres qui les séparaient.

La frêle jeune fille laissa donc place à la louve blanche, ramassa son baluchon entre ses dents, avant de rejoindre les autres, qui descendaient un à un de l'arbre.

La compagnie, pour ce court périple, s'était donc vue agrandie par la présence d'Haldir, de ses frères Orophin et Rumil, ainsi que celle de Lindoïlin. Cette dernière aida, assistée par Aragorn et Boromir, Legolas à prendre place sur le dos de Naurofána. Et enfin ils partirent, tandis que le soleil commençait sa lente ascension dans le ciel.

Ils marchèrent ainsi longuement, en file indienne et sans qu'un mot ne fut échangé, jusqu'à ce qu'ils traversent une rivière plus importante que la Nimrodel. Une fois sur l'autre rive, les cœurs semblèrent se libérer des chaînes de l'angoisse. Ce fut comme s'ils venaient de traverser un mur invisible, tout juste matérialisé par le cours d'eau. Naurofána sentit en elle se changement comme si la brise venait de chasser un nuage noir qui jusque là leur dissimuler soleil. Une aura paisible habitait chaque pierre, chaque plante, chaque arbre, rayonnant d'un flux de douce magie à ses yeux de louve, tel que le faisait les Elfes. L'impression qu'elle avait eue la veille en pénétrant dans la forêt de voir l'âme des arbres se confirma: elle les voyait dans les plis et les replis des écorces, elle entendait leur voix dans le chant du vent courant à travers leur feuillage, sans pour autant parvenir à saisir le sens de leur lente discussion. Elle tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir de saisir les secrets qu'ils s'échangeaient, quand son attention fut attirée par la conversation qui s'était engagée entre les Hobbits et Haldir.

- Heureuse gens que les Hobbits qui habitent près des rivages de la mer. Il y a longtemps, certes, qu'aucun des miens ne l'a contemplée; mais nous nous en souvenons encore dans nos chants. Parlez-moi de ces Havres tandis que nous marcherons.

- Je ne le puis, s'excusa Merry. Je ne les ai jamais vus.

- Cela est bien dommage, murmura Lindoïlin, qui, comme promit, marchait aux côtés de Naurofána et Legolas. Je n'ai jamais vu la mer. Ce doit être magnifique.

- Ça l'est bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, gronda doucement la louve, chez qui les souvenirs de Luana remontait à la surface, faisant naître en elle une lointaine mélancolie.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, surpris, car aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais vu cette chose voilée des brumes du mystère que l'on appelait mer.

- L'avez vous déjà vu? L'interrogea la dame Elfe, curieuse.

- Ho oui, à de nombreuses reprises. Été comme hiver, mes parents nous y emmenaient mon frère et moi. Il existe bien des sortes de mer et de plage en fonction de l'endroit où l'on se trouve, et de toute celle qu'il m'a été donné de voir, il n'y a que la Manche qui a sut conquérir mon cœur de cette façon. Ces eaux n'étaient peut être pas d'un bleu transparent, mais lorsqu'elles se confondaient au ciel nuageux, on avait l'impression d'avoir un aperçut de l'infini. Elle est aussi changeante que le vent, par moment d'une tranquillité soporifique, d'autres, aussi vive que la tempête. Sa mélodie est à son image: le sac et le ressac peuvent vous bercer doucement, tout comme le grondement des vagues peut vous faire trembler tout entier.

La louve se tut, jugeant que décidément, les mots ne pouvait décrire une chose si vaste et aux multiples visages qu'était la mer. Haldir la considéra un long moment.

- Qui, de la louve ou de l'humaine, vient de parler? demanda-t-il alors.

Naurofána eut un rire bref.

- Aucune et toutes deux. Lorsque nous fusionnons, nous ne formons plus qu'une seule et même entité. Les souvenirs, l'humeur, la façon d'être de chacune se mêlent. Peu importe qui est Luana, qui est Naurofána, nous ne somme plus ni l'une ni l'autre, tout en restant nous même.

L'Elfe ne dit rien, mais il était évident à son regard songeur, que la transformation de la jeune fille si peu sage et délicate, empreinte d'une vive hostilité à son égard, en cette louve au langage posé et aux paroles censées, qui discutait avec lui avec égalité, le troublait.

Aragorn s'approcha d'elle et lui passa une main derrière l'oreille, une certaine fierté éclairant son visage, avant de se tourner vers Legolas et de s'assurer de son état de son santé.

Leur voyage continua ainsi tout le jour, quand enfin, alors que le soleil caressait l'horizon, ils atteignirent le haut d'une colline boisée. Haldir s'y arrêta et attendit que tous l'imitent. Devant eux, une percée parmi les troncs d'argent dévoilait au loin une colline, couronnée d'arbres imposants, plus hauts encore que les tours et immeubles urbains qui pullulaient dans les souvenirs de Luana. À eux seuls, on eu dit qu'ils formaient une montagne.

- Caras Galadhon, souffla l'Elfe, la voix empreinte d'une fierté non dissimulée. Le cœur du monde elfique sur terre. Royaume du Seigneur Celeborn et de Galadriel, Dame de Lórien.

À travers ses yeux de louve et sa vue magique, Naurofána discernait autour d'eux une brume argentée, parcourue de volutes dorée, qui n'avaient rien à voir ni avec l'argent des troncs, ni avec le coucher du soleil, dont la lumière ambré jouait sur l'or des feuilles. Si les sous-bois lui avaient jusqu'alors parut emplis de sérénité et de quelque sortilèges que ce fut, ils n'étaient en rien comparable à l'enchantement qui irradiait de l'îlot devant eux. Ce fut pour eux comme s'ils n'avaient cessé de marcher dans l'ombre et les ténèbres depuis le commencement, et que brusquement une vive clarté était venue éclairer leur chemin ainsi que leurs cœurs fatigués. Et cette impression se trouva renforcée à chaque pas dans cette direction.

À travers ses yeux, Naurofána discerna clairement l'âme des arbres. Êtres de lumière en mouvance permanente, dont les traits flous et les contours ne parvenaient jamais à garder une constance, mais qui ressemblaient à des anciens dans la force de la sagesse, aux visages sans âges et aux longues toisons soyeuses.

Ils parvinrent enfin dans le cœur même de l'île, la première et sans doute dernière demeure des Elfes en ces lieux qui fut et sera de tout temps. Les troncs immensément larges étaient recouverts des laines noueuses de lierre et de vigne impressionnantes, tandis que des escaliers majestueux, sculptés avec finesse, s'enroulaient tout autour tels des serpents. Des Elfes s'activaient à leur pieds, dans les branches, partout où le regard se posait. S'activaient, mais avec une lenteur calculée, que seule l'éternité pouvait permettre, donnant l'illusion qu'ils ne faisaient que se promener dans ce jardin d'Éden. Plusieurs d'entre eux vinrent à leur rencontre, et discutèrent avec Haldir et ses frères. Naurofána profita de cette halte pour contempler plus en profondeur cette splendeur qui les entourait, de peur de ne plus jamais en contempler de pareille, se régalant au passage de la mine émerveillée de ses compagnons qui parvenait à se dessiner sur leurs visages chagrinés et empreints de chagrin.

Haldir se tourna alors vers eux.

- La Dame et le Seigneur vont recevoir les membres de la communauté, excepté le prince Legolas. Nous devons songer à soigner cette blessure. Lindoïlin, puis-je vous confier cette tâche?

La belle dame acquiesça avec un doux sourire. Deux Elfes arrivèrent avec un brancard, et firent descendre le prince de Mirkwood du dos de la louve, avec l'aide d'Aragorn et Boromir, avant de l'emmener au loin et de disparaître derrière les arbres, accompagnés de Lindoïlin. Naurofána eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant ainsi partir, mais cela était nécessaire. Ils le reverraient plus tard, une fois le danger écarté.

- Quant à vous Naurofána, il vous faut reprendre votre forme humaine avant de vous présenter devant les Monarques de la Lothlórien.

Il lui indiqua un endroit à l'abri des regards. Aragorn lui remit ses vêtements, et elle s'éloigna, pour se retransformer.

La louve ferma un instant les yeux, et les deux êtres soudés l'un à l'autre en elle se séparèrent. La louve se retira, laissant une Luana lasse et fatiguée, mais émerveillée de ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. La jeune Nauro dut mettre de côté sa fascination, l'envie d'en finir au plus vite avec le "Seigneur et la Dame" l'aiguillonnant. Plus vite ça serait terminé, plus vite ils pourraient tous prendre du repos, et plus vite elle pourrait aller aux nouvelles et savoir comment allait Legolas.

Lorsqu'elle revint vers eux, Haldir ne fit aucun commentaire quand à sa tenue, mais ses yeux parlèrent pour lui.

Il les guida jusqu'au pied d'un arbre gigantesque, qui dépassait de plusieurs dizaines de mètres ses congénères, de par sa taille et sa circonférence. Ils entamèrent la lente ascension de l'escalier menant à sa cime tandis que les lueurs du crépuscule baignaient le décor d'une chaude clarté ambrée, qui se tamisa encore et encore au fil de leurs pas, jusqu'à disparaître et laissai place à la fraîche lueur de lampes bleutée, pareil au clair de lune se reflétant sur les troncs d'argent. Tous marchaient en silence, lentement, à leur rythme, sous les regards de quelques Elfes qui les observaient depuis leur _talans_.

Luana avait la nette sensation d'avoir atterrit aux pays des fées, sur l'île magique d'Avalon. Cela chassa presque ses peurs et ses doutes quant à la suite de leur passage en ces lieux. Ce ne fut qu'une fois en vue d'un véritable palais suspendus aux branches qu'elle oublia de s'inquiéter. Tout n'était qu'entrelacs de branches et trouées de lumières, conférant aux murs l'aspect et la beauté du cristal. Haldir les mena jusqu'au seuil de ce palace de glace illusoire, au pied d'un escalier magnifique, surplombait d'une arche exquise de délicatesse et de grâce.

Les membres de la communauté s'alignèrent sur la plateforme, ne sachant ce qu'ils attendaient. Frodon se rapprocha de Luana, qui, étrangement confiante, lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule, lui adressant un faible sourire d'encouragement. Pourquoi était-elle si calme? Si … sûre quant à leur avenir proche?

" _Nous ne risquons rien en ce lieu, et ceux qui le gouverne sont les êtres les plus nobles et les plus sages vivants en Terre du Milieu_."

Peut être, mais la sagesse pouvait très bien leur ordonner de les chasser ou de les retenir prisonniers à jamais.

Avant que Naurofána n'ait put répondre, deux silhouettes voilée d'un halo lumineux apparurent en haut des marches. Tels deux anges descendant du ciel sur leurs ailes de lumières, elles s'avancèrent vers eux main dans la main, tandis que l'intensité lumineuse baissé pour dévoiler les créatures les plus merveilleuse qu'il fut donner à Luana de voir. Bien qu'elle ait souvent pensé cela depuis qu'elle côtoyait les Elfes, jamais cette pensée ne lui avait parut plus véridique. Mais, bien que le seigneur Celeborn fût plus beau que n'importe quel dieu, sa magnificence n'atteignait pas celle de son épouse, la sublimissime Dame Galadriel. Comment avait-elle put être hypnotisée par la beauté de Lindoïlin, alors qu'elle n'était rien en comparaison de l'éclat envoutant de la Dame de Lothlórien?

Des vagues d'or dégringolaient en une cascade chatoyante, encadrant un visage parfait taillée dans l'albâtre le plus immaculée qui fut. Ses yeux, d'un bleu opalescent, évoquait un lac aux eaux insondables, et à la surface duquel les étoiles aimaient à se contempler, idolâtrant le reflet fabuleux que ce miroir féérique leur renvoyait. On eu dit que le corps de la Dame était une brise légère, dont chaque mouvement avait la fluidité et l'élégance d'une feuille emportée par le vent un soir d'automne. Mais le physique n'était rien au vue de la grandeur de l'âme que ces chaires dissimulaient. On pouvait lire sur ses traits indéfinissables une sagesse éternelle, une bonté infinie.

Tous tombèrent immédiatement et irrévocablement sous le charme. Mais Luana sentit en elle Naurofána s'agiter, et soudain, elle entendit clairement une voix, qui n'était ni la sienne, ni celle de la louve, résonner en son esprit, une voix d'une douceur inégalable, aussi douce que la soie, aussi soyeuse que le miel était sucré. " Bienvenue en ces lieux, Naurofána, Luana, filles de Lune".

Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint la dernière marche, seigneur Celeborn les contempla un long moment, le visage indéchiffrable.

- L'Ennemi sait que vous êtes entrés ici, dit-il d'une voix profonde. Tout espoir de passer inaperçu a désormais disparut.

Luana sentit Aragorn se tendre à ses côtés. L'idée d'avoir attiré l'attention de Sauron sur ce lieu semblait lui être insupportable.

- Huit sont ici alors qu'ils étaient dix en quittant Fondcombe. Dites-moi où sont Legolas et Gandalf. J'aimerai vivement m'entretenir avec eux, et je ne puis les voir de loin.

- Legolas, fils de Thranduil, est entre la vie et la mort, mais à l'abri sous les frondaisons des bois de la Lórien, déclara Galadriel de la même voix envoûtante que Luana avait entendu souffler dans son esprit. Gandalf le Gris, lui, n'a pas passé les frontières de ce pays, il a basculé dans l'ombre.

Celeborn tourna un regard surpris et peiné vers son épouse.

Les membres de la communauté sentir leurs de nouveau s'alourdir sous le poids du chagrin et de l'inquiétude.

- Legolas a été blessé par une flèche d'orque, parvint à murmurer la Nauro, les larmes lui brûlant à nouveau les yeux, mais ne pouvant dire un mot de plus.

- Nous l'avons laissé au soin de dame Lindoïlin, acheva Aragorn sans lui prêter le moindre regard, mais lui effleurant discrètement la main en un geste réconfortant. Quant à Gandalf, il a été prit par l'ombre et la flamme. Un Balrog de Morgoth.

- Car nous nous rendions sans nécessité dans les raies de la Moria, compléta Gimli avec une note coupable dans sa voix rocailleuse, détournant les yeux, honteux.

- Aucun des actes de Gandalf ne fut jamais inutile, corrigea Galadriel d'un ton sans appel. Nous ignorons encore quel était son dessein.

Luana se rappela les mots de Naurofána : " _Gandalf a fait ce qu'il devait faire, et je sens au fond de moi que son acte aura une portée bien plus grande que celle de tous vous sauver_". l'idée qu'il ne soit pas mort en vain allégea un peu ses peines, mais sans plus.

Elle se tourna vers le Nain, une expression compatissante et pleine de bonté éclairant son doux visage.

- Surtout ne laissez pas le vide de Khazad-Dûm emplir votre cœur, Gimli, fils de Gloìn. Car le danger a totalement envahie le monde. Et sur toute terre, l'amour est désormais mêlé de souffrance.

La Dame se tut, tandis que ses yeux d'opale dérivèrent lentement vers Boromir, qui tenta de soutenir leur regard, mais ne put tenir bien longtemps. Un silence s'établit entre eux, silence troublé par la respiration de plus en plus haletante du Gondorien, dont les paupières se fermèrent, comme pour emprisonner les larmes qui voulaient s'en échapper.

Galadriel porta alors son attention sur Luana.

" Ne vous laissez pas dévorer par cette peine et cette culpabilité sans fondement. Vous n'êtes en rien de ce qui arrive ou arrivera dans les temps prochains."

La Nauro ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, surprise. Galadriel lui parlait par la pensée, et lisait dans son cœur comme dans un livre ouvert! ¡_Mierda_! Alors qu'elle fit tous les efforts possibles pour bloquer l'accès à son esprit, Celeborn reprit la parole, détournant la concentration de son épouse.

- Que va devenir cette communauté? Car sans Gandalf, tout espoir est perdu.

- Votre quête ne tiens malheureusement qu'à un fil, dit la Dame de Lothlórien. Écartez-vous en un tant soit peu, ce sera l'échec, entraînant la ruine de tous. Mais l'espoir perdure tant que la compagnie existe. Ne laissez pas vos cœurs se troubler... A présent, allez prendre un peu de repos car vous êtes accablés par le labeur et le chagrin. Cette nuit, vous dormirez en paix.

Le désespoir s'abattit sur la communauté au fil des mots cruels de réalité de Galadriel, avant que l'espoir ne renaisse quelque peu. Tant que l'un d'eux serait encore debout, il n'aurait de cesse de se battre afin d'atteindre le but de leur quête. Ils le devaient tous, en mémoire de Gandalf.

Haldir les ramena sur la terre ferme. Dans un creux bordé d'arbres immense, au sein duquel reposait une fontaine à l'eau mélodieuse, un campement avait été installé à leur intention. Des lits à l'aspect confortable et à l'appel terriblement irrésistibles avait étaient aménagés sous le couvert des racines saillantes, prolongé par des voiles fins et ondoyants sous la brise nocturne.

Le capitaine des sentinelles les y abandonna, et tous s'attelèrent à déballe leur maigres bagages. Tous, sauf Luana, qui se dirigea droit vers la couche dans laquelle reposait Legolas. Elle s'agenouilla aux côtés de Lindoïlin, qui veillait encore et toujours sur lui, et, endiguant le flot d'animosité qui enfla en elle, lui demanda des nouvelles de l'état du prince de Mirkwood.

- Bien mieux à présent. L'antidote fait déjà effet, ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Mais il lui faudra du temps et du repos avant qu'il ne retrouve toute sa vigueur et sa force.

La Nauro acquiesça, distance et songeuse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de contempler le visage apaisé et serein de Legolas. Son teint avait retrouvé de sa fraicheur, son air maladif l'avait quitté, le laissant aussi beau qu'auparavant. Il était si beau… et elle s'égarait.

"¡Joder! Reprends-toi Luana!" se morigéna-t-elle. "Pourquoi tu ne peux pas arrêter de penser qu'à son physique? Il est beau, c'est vrai, ais pas que. Il est sage, raisonné, doux, délicat, avenant, agréable… et c'est aussi un guerrier super fort! Il sait se battre, tirer à l'arc, n'a pas peur du danger… Oui, bon, il est parfait en gros. Un Elfe quoi."

Perdu dans son débat intérieur, elle mit un certains temps avant de percevoir des voix dans la nuit. Un chant mélancolique, douleur, mais si sublime, s'élevait en une lente litanie.

- Une complainte pour Gandalf, souffla Lindoïlin, qui regardait le ciel étoilé à travers la voûte des feuillages.

Tous se cessèrent leur activité et tendirent l'oreille.

- Que disent-ils? Demanda Merry, prenant la parole pour la première foi de la soirée.

- Je n'ai pas le cœur à vous la traduire. Ma peine est encore trop récente.

Luana se raidit. Comment pouvait-elle être triste, alors qu'elle ne connaissait même pas Gandalf? Comment se permettait-elle de dire cela, à eux qui souffrait réellement? La belle Elfe se tourna alors vers elle, un sourire triste sur les lèvres, les yeux plein de compassion. Si elle se le permettait, c'était parce qu'elle partageait leurs peines, bien qu'elle ne les ressentit pas elle-même. La souffrance des autres était une blessure terrible pour cette créature si douce, si bonne envers tout être et toute chose animés de vie. C'est ce que comprit la Nauro malgré sa colère. Lindoïlin avait ce don et cette malédiction de prendre une partie la douleur des autres afin de les en décharger ne fusse qu'un instant, le temps pour eux de se relever et d'avancer à nouveau, le temps de guérir. C'était pour cela qu'elle était une si merveilleuse guérisseuse.

Luana soupira, fermant les yeux. Elle n'avait pas le droit de haïr une telle personne, quelqu'en fut la raison. Legolas avait bien de la chance de pouvoir bénéficier de l'attention et de l'amour de cette Elfe. Oui, ils étaient définitivement faits l'un pour l'autre.

Le cœur gros, lesté du plomb des regrets, imbibé du fiel de la culpabilité et gonflé du souffle mauvais du chagrin, elle se leva sans un mot. Elle passa devant Merry, Pippin et Sam qui l'éloge funèbres de Gandalf. Elle entendit vaguement le Hobbit jardinier faire allusion aux feux d'artifice dont seul le Mage avait le secret, avant d'improviser quelques vers. Elle passa telle une aveugle devant Boromir, qui, assit un eu à l'écart, ne semblait pas mieux qu'elle.

Elle s'éloigna ainsi de ses amis, sans un mot, sans un regard, et erra parmi les troncs de longues minutes, telle une ombre, une ombre vagabonde, aussi légère qu'une onde, effleurant à peine les songes.

Elle se figea. Ses mots, le sens sans queue ni tête qu'ils véhiculaient, il lui semblait les connaître, comme s'ils résonnaient et se glissaient dans les méandres de ses pensées sans relâche depuis une éternité, sans pour autant jamais ne laisser présager de leur présence jusqu'à cet instant. Ils firent sauter en elle le barrage mis en place par Naurofána, qui jusque là contenait la violence de ses émotions. Pantelante, Luana tomba à genou, sourde aux paroles réconfortante et rassurante de sa louve. Seuls les mots que lui susurrait sa culpabilité trouvèrent un écho à ses oreilles. Elle était responsable. Quoiqu'ait put lui dire Galadriel, elle se savait responsable d'un immense malheur. Elle ne savait si ce malheur était la mort de Gandalf, la blessure de Legolas, ou tout autre chose, mais elle savait que la seule et l'unique fautive de ce tourment, c'était elle. La zone sombre qui la séparait de Naurofána s'épaissit, étouffant toute tentative de l'animal pour reprendre contact avec sa moitié humaine, isolant la faible jeune fille, la tourmentant de tous les maux et toutes les abominations possibles.

Luana grelotta, prise de frissons, et serra ses bras autour d'elle, se senti étouffer. Les ténèbres autour et en elle devinrent de plus en plus opaques, pressantes, lui distillant le poison du désespoir dans les veines.

Elle crut définitivement sombrer lorsqu'une main lui effleura l'épaule. Elle poussa un cri de frayeur en se retournant vivement, tombant en arrière, et recula en se trainant au sol.

- Luana? Que t'arrive-t-il?

- Frodon!

Le Hobbit se tenait devant elle, le visage crispé d'inquiétude. Luana prit alors conscience de sa position, et de l'absurdité de sa détresse. Que lui arrivait-il? Pourquoi cette vague de désespoir? Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, elle devait se battre, pour la Terre du Milieu, pour Frodon! Mais lorsque ce dernier fit un pas vers elle, elle recula d'autant. La noirceur de l'Anneau qu'elle percevait à travers ses yeux de louve lui parut plus menaçante que jamais. C'était comme si elle gonflait, s'étendait, dans l'espoir de l'engloutir.

- Luana? L'appela Frodon d'une voix blessée.

La Nauro se couvrit le visage d'une main, ne sachant plus quoi dire, quoi faire.

- Pardonne-moi Frodon, je t'en pris, pardonne-moi. Mais je… j'ai besoin d'être seule. Laisse-moi. Je vais bien en t'en fais pas. Ca ira.

Même elle ne croyait pas en ces mots, qui lui parurent extrêmement faux. Elle parvint néanmoins à lui offrir un faible sourire, crispé et sans conviction. Le Hobbit, la connaissant suffisamment pour savoir qu'insister ne ferait que l'éloigner d'avantage, obtempéra, et repartit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards inquiets, la laissant e nouveau seule avec son désespoir.

¡Mierda! Que lui arrivait-il?

* * *

><p><strong>Ha? encore des problèmes à l'horizon on dirait! Je ne pense pas que la quiétude de Caras Galadhon parvienne à apaiser Luana, et vous? ^^<strong>


	30. Descente aux enfers

**Chers amis lecteurs... je ****tiens ****à rappeler avant que vous ne lisiez le chapitre qui va suivre, que je suis parfaitement saine d'esprit et qu'il est strictement interdit de s'en prendre à l'auteru de cette fic... et donc, merci de ne pas me taper même si vous me haïssez à mort! Merci!** ^^,

**Reviews:**

**VegetaYouShoulveComeOver: **mouhahaha! je suis le méchant, et je vais tuer la gentille! Vive les Biomans! (ou les Nuls, comme tu veux XD ) quel enthousiasme de voir que notre cher pfince de Mirkwood continuera à vivre! ^^ Hum, l'idée de Sauron est pas mal... mais lit et tu sauras pourquoi

** LinaLelfle: **ne t'inquiètes pas, même si je ne poste pas à allure régulière, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser cette fic infinie! ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira =)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30: descente aux enfers<strong>

Les jours passèrent, lentement, délicieusement calmes et sereins. La divine cité de Caras Galadhon offrait aux membres de la communauté de l'Anneau une oasis de paix et de sécurité. Pas d'orques ou de gobelins à combattre, pas d'espions aux yeux desquels il fallait se dissimuler, pas la moindre ombre menaçante à l'horizon. Juste le repos et la quiétude, permettant ainsi à tous de guérir de leurs souffrances, qu'elles fussent physiques ou psychiques…

Le chagrin face à la disparition de Gandalf ne trouva nul apaisement, mais au moins leur fut-il plus aisé de le supporter une fois reposés.

Oui, tous se remirent pleinement de leurs mésaventures passées, puisèrent la force de se relever dans ce lieu enchanteur qu'était la Lothlórien. Tous sauf une…

Le soir de leur arrivée, une fois que Frodon l'avait laissée seule comme elle le lui avait demandé, Luana n'était pas rentrée à leur campement de toute la nuit. Elle s'était métamorphosée en louve et avait parcourut tout Caras Galadhon de long en large, sans jamais sortir de l'îlot que formait la cité elfique, et ce jusqu'à l'épuisement, dans l'espoir vain d'échapper au désespoir qui la taraudait. Mais même l'union avec Naurofána n'y avait rien changé. Elle s'était juste sentit lâche et complètement épuisée. Aussi reprit-elle forme humaine et regagna-t-elle le hamac installé à son intention, accroché au racines, tandis que la lune se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'horizon, chassée par l'ombre grandissante. Elle avait dormit toute la matinée, ne prêtant nulle attention à l'activité environnante de ses compagnons. Ceux-ci la laissèrent se reposer, estimant qu'elle en avait grand besoin. Mais nul ne savait, hormis Frodon qui s'en doutait, qu'elle n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Quant enfin elle s'était éveillée dans le courant de l'après-midi, ce fut une Luana faussement ragaillardie qui leur sourit. Elle avait fait bien des efforts pour leur cacher son trouble, mais l'éclat artificiel de son sourire n'avait sut dissimuler aux regards des autres l'ombre qui dansait dans ses yeux, ni même la distance qu'elle maintenait avec eux, et plus encore avec Frodon.

L'Anneau qui pendait au cou du Hobbit agissait à présent sur elle tel un répulsif, et elle ne parvenait pas à lutter contre, malgré la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite dès la départ, celle de ne jamais le quitter, de toujours le suivre quelque soit sa destination, en une litanie incessante, mais de plus en plus vide de sens.

Aucun n'avait fait de commentaire, songeant qu'elle tentait juste de dissimuler son chagrin, tout comme eux. Elle avait d'ailleurs prit l'habitude de s'éloigner lorsque le nom de Gandalf était prononcé, annonçant le retour des souvenirs de chacun à propos des instants passés en compagnie du Mage Gris, de ses paroles sages, de ses conseils, de ses histoires…

Ce n'était que passager.

Mais le soir même, alors que tous étaient partis se couler dans les bras de Morphée, Luana s'était encore éclipsée. Cette fois-ci, elle ne s'était pas transformée. Étrangement, elle ne trouvait plus rien de réconfortant ou de rassurant dans la présence de Naurofána au fond d'elle. L'océan de ténèbres qui les séparaient semblait charrier au fils de ses eaux sombres et infects de sourdes menaces, étouffant les mots empli de tendresse et d'amour de la louve, ne laissant filtrer que des grondements inquiétants. Elle s'était juste enfoncée dans la nuit, tout comme elle s'enfonçait un peu plus profondément dans son désespoir. Et le lendemain, c'avait été le même manège. Et le surlendemain. Et le jour d'après…

Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'ils avaient trouvé refuge en la demeure du Seigneur Celeborn et sa Dame Galadriel. Deux semaines que Luana s'éloignait un peu plus chaque jour de ses compagnons, n'acceptant pour seule compagnie que celle de la solitude et de la culpabilité. Aragorn avait bien tenté de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, de lui parler. Elle avait juste répondu qu'elle était fatiguée, que tout allait bien, avant de tourner les talons et de partir errer à nouveau. Boromir, craignant lui-même de sombrer dans la détresse et la dépression, c'était acharnée à vouloir l'entraîner à l'épée, de sorte de la forcer à se battre contre elle-même. Elle avait jetée son épée à terre au bout de dix minutes, sans qu'il n'y ait eu une once de colère, de rage, ou de quelque sentiment qui fait que l'on se bat, sur son visage, juste de la lassitude. Il lui avait lancé bien des piques dans l'espoir de la voir réagir enfin. Elle n'avait même pas paru les entendre. Gimli avait puisé dans toutes ses richesses de bonhommie et d'enjouement pour la faire rire et lui rendre le sourire. Elle lui avait offert un faible sourire, avant de détourner le regard et de fixer un point invisible, des pensées sombres se reflétant dans ses prunelles. Les Hobbits avaient bien essayé de lui changer les idées en l'emmenant se promener dans les bois environnants, partant à la découverte des merveilles de la forêt de Lórien. Elle avait décliné l'invitation. À force d'errer dans les sous-bassement de la cité, elle en connaissait chaque recoin. Quant aux alentour, elle n'avait pas oublié la promesse que Legolas lui avait faite, celle de visiter en sa compagnie la Lothlórien. Elle chérissait de façon presque maladive, possessive, cette promesse, qui était encore l'une des seules choses qui lui permettait de ne pas franchir le point de non retour, bien que celui qui la lui avait faite ne semblait plus guère s'en soucier, ni même s'en souvenir.

Il était le seul de la communauté à ne pas avoir tenté de lui rendre le sourire, de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. De Boromir, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné, ce fut même le contraire qui l'avait surprise dans son indolence, mais de lui, cela la blessait, bien plus que cela n'aurait dut. L'Elfe avait reprit des forces et retrouver quasiment toute sa vigueur, et en avait usé pour profiter de la compagnie de Lindoïlin. Les premiers jours, il avait dut rester allongé, la belle dame c'était fait un devoir de s'occuper de lui, ne laissant nulle autre qu'elle s'en approcher. Et le prince de Mirkwood n'avait pas parut s'en plaindre. Dès l'instant où il avait été en mesure de se lever et marcher, tout deux avaient passé de longues journées à se promener. Non, en réalité, Legolas n'avait pas oublié sa promesse, juste qu'il avait décidé de l'offrir à celle que son cœur couvait d'un amour doucereux, plutôt qu'à une pauvre fille qu'il ne côtoyait que parce qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans la même quête suicidaire. Chose que Luana concevait parfaitement, et espérait qu'il sorte vivant de cette aventure afin de vivre le parfait amour avec Lindoïlin, comme il le méritait. Mais elle n'arrivait pas pour autant à supporter cette idée.

Aussi continuait-elle d'errer seule, encore et encore, sans jamais sortir des limites de la cité.

Ses doigts devinrent vite bleus tant l'eau était froide, mais elle ne recula pas. Tremblante, elle fit sa toilette tant bien que mal, mais ses membres peinaient à lui obéir et son esprit s'engourdissait sous ce froid mordant. Finalement, ses jambes la lâchèrent, la clouant au sol, et elle resta là, recroquevillée sous le jet glacé, se laissant submerger par l'engourdissement.

Dans l'espoir de faire disparaitre la sensation de saleté qui imprégnait son corps un peu plus chaque jour, n'en pouvant plus de se contenter d'une pauvre bassine d'eau tiède pour se laver sommairement, était partie à la recherche d'une fontaine, ou d'un quelconque bassin ou cours d'eau dans lequel elle aurait put se baigner. Jamais elle n'aurait crut tomber sur un ruisseau, alimentait par une fine cascade dont l'eau glaciale se jetait dans le vide de plusieurs mètres de haut. Une douche était aussi bien qu'un bain à ses yeux. Et peu importait qu'elle fut gelée. Elle s'était dénudée sur la berge, laissant ses vêtements et le drap qu'elle avait emporté pour ce sécher ondoyer sous la brise hivernale, suspendus à une branche basse. Glissant un pied dans l'onde claire, elle n'avait put retenir un frisson lui courir le long de la peau tandis que la morsure du froide refermé ses crocs sur l'épiderme. Elle avait néanmoins avancé jusqu'au centre du courant, l'eau lui arrivant au genou, et s'était glissée sous la chute d'eau. Elle en avait eu le souffle coupé, retenant un cri de justesse, et avait courageusement laissé l'eau couler sur sa peau et dans ses cheveux.

Mais maintenant, prostrée et de l'eau jusqu'au menton, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et enserrés de ses bras, elle se demandait pourquoi elle le faisait. Il fallait vraiment être maso

Pour se baigner à une telle température. Pourtant, ça lui avait parut une excellente idée sur le coup. Le froid et la souffrance physique aurait dut chasser de son esprit les tourments qui ne cessait de revenir, encore et encore, tissant leur toile de plus en plus serrée autour d'elle, au point de l'en faire étouffer. Elle avait espéré Que le froid aurait engourdit et ralentit son cerveau, l'empêchant de songer à toutes des choses toujours si sombres, si… funestes! Au lieu de quoi, son cerveau, indolent et sans défense, se retrouva submergé par un flot dépressif.

La culpabilité et le pressentiment mortuaires qu'elle ressentait n'avaient toujours pas trouvé d'explication. À qui étaient-ils destinés, si ce n'était ni à Frodon, ni à Legolas? Si c'était pour Gandalf, pourquoi n'avait-il pas cessé immédiatement après sa mort, comme il l'avait fait la dernière qu'ils avaient campée en son cœur pour ne le quitter qu'une fois le drame réalisé? Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'ils ne pouvaient s'être trompés. Que celui ou celle pour lequel ils étaient venu mourrait. Et ce, quoiqu'elle fasse pour l'en empêcher. Elle devait rester là à attendre que cela arrive, qu'un nouvelle personne meurt sous ses yeux, sans rien avoir tenté pour la sauver. Elle devait patienter, sentant que le moment tant redouté approchait sans cesse, dépassant un paroxysme jamais atteint jusque là. Cela arriverait bientôt, et elle n'y pouvait rien. C'était bien cela qui la rendait le plus malade, son impuissance sur ce qui allait survenir. Savoir sans pouvoir. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, s'était s'éloigner de ceux à qui elle tenait, dans 'espoir que la distance qu'elle mettait entre eux les préserverais du cataclysme, car elle savait que la source du malheur à venir était elle et elle seule. Elle avait d'ailleurs le fol espoir que s'il devait se passer quelque chose, il n'y aurait qu'elle d'atteinte. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas que Boromir, Gimli, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Aragorn, Legolas et Frodon aient à subir la calamité qu'elle était.

Et encore, la culpabilité, bien qu'elle fût le pire, n'était pas le seul maux à avoir élu domicile en son âme. Un profond désespoir s'était ancré dans le vide qui séparait la conscience de l'inconscience. Un désespoir dévorant, qui lui inspirait bien plus: de la haine, du dégoût, une soif de pouvoir, de mort, de domination, qui s'éveillait à chacun de ses gestes, de ses pensées, et prenait pour cible toute chose qui tombait sous la coupe de son regard, comme si autre chose qu'elle voyait à travers ses yeux et méprisait ce monde. Tant de sentiments qui l'effrayaient et l'écœuraient.

Elle ne pouvait même pas e parler à qui que ce fût. Personne n'aurait put la comprendre. Elle était seule en ce monde qui n'était pas le sien. Désespérément seule.

"Luana, ne reste pas ainsi dans l'eau glaciale. Tu vas tomber malade" souffla Naurofána, avant de se taire.

La louve avait prit l'habitude d'intervenir de temps en temps, de façon brève et exceptionnelle, respectant la volonté de la jeune fille que ne pouvait plus supporter la voix grondante de l'animal.

Luana soupira lourdement. Le froid aurait dut la revigorer. Il n'avait fait que la rendre aussi froide à l'extérieure qu'elle l'était à l'intérieur.

Se remuant enfin, elle se redressa et sortit de l'eau, se sécha et machinalement, et enfila les vêtements elfique qui lui avaient étaient prêtés. Comme elle pouvait détester la mode elfique!

Elle se figea. Voilà, voilà le genre de pensée qui faisait qu'elle commençait à se craindre elle-même!

Ravalant ses craintes pour mieux les ignorer, elle retourna telle une aveugle vers leur campement. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, ais Aragorn lui avait reproché son comportement, s'inquiété pour elle. Elle n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de passer du temps en leur compagnie, même si cette dernière elle l'indisposait. La seule compagnie qui fut la bienvenue, c'était la solitude. Elle ne méritait que cela, être seule et délaissée des autres. Mais elle devait avouer être étrangement fatiguée ce soir là. La lassitude n'avait jamais pesé si lourd sur ses épaules et ses paupières.

Tous étaient réunis autour du feu, savourant les effluves d'un copieux repas que préparaient les Hobbits, discutant de tout et de rien, ignorants et insouciants quant au malheur à venir. Elle les rejoignit, s'installant un peu à l'écart, sous le regard insistant d'Aragorn.

Une bonne odeur s'élevait de la marmite fumante. Une odeur chaude et prometteuse d'un dîner convivial et savoureux, pas comme les tristes rations de pains et de viandes séchées mâchonnés dans le noir et le vent depuis leur départ de Fondcombe. Mais tout ça lui retourné le tripes. La simple idée de manger lui était insupportable depuis plusieurs, plutôt se laisser mourir de faim que d'avaler quoique ce soit! Sans parler des discussions inutiles et absurdes que tous tenaient les uns avec les autres, de-ci sur l'herbe à pipe, de-là les "merveilles de la Lothlórien" qui restaient encore à découvrir, et, immanquablement, les sempiternels contes et légendes chantonnés d'une voix mielleuse. Ça, c'était surtout Lindoïlin! Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher! Elle devait toujours faire profiter aux autres de sa voix honteusement magnifique!

- Êtes-vous allées vous baigner dans la rivière? Demanda soudainement cette dernière.

Luana ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre que s'était à elle que l'on s'adressait. Elle releva la tête, observant la belle dame, assise aux côté de Legolas, avec des yeux emplis d'une froide suspicion. Comment savait-elle? L'espionnait-elle?

- Vos cheveux sont dégoulinants d'eau, et vos lèvres sont encore bleuies par le froid, souffla l'Elfe en réponse à sa question muette. Il n'est pas judicieux de se baigner dans cette eau glacée, et cela en plein hiver. Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé que l'on vous fasse couler un bain chaud?

Luana ne répondit rien. Elle tira l'élastique noir enroulé autour de son poignet, tira ses cheveux en arrière comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis des années, dégageant totalement son front, ne laissant aucune mèche derrière, avant de le nouer en une queue de cheval stricte. Elle ne tressait plus sa chevelure comme le lui avait appris Arwen.

- Pourquoi vous coiffez-vous toujours de la sorte? reprit Lindoïlin, inconsciente du ressentiment qu'elle faisait enfler en la Nauro. Cette coiffure ne vous correspond pas, elle ne fait pas ressortir votre côté libre et sauvage, votre franchise. Elle vous rend sèche et sévère, si rigide et froide. Ainsi tirée et strict, elle n'est point votre image.

Qu'elle aille au diable! Elle et ses beaux conseils, sa voix magnifique, sa perfection, et l'amour que lui accordait Legolas! Luana la foudroya du regard, mais ne lui accorda pas le moindre son, la moindre réponse.

Elle tint tant qu'elle put, désespérément silencieuse, les pensées sombres tournoyants autour d'elle tels des vautours dans le ciel ou des mouches sur un cadavre putréfié.

- Vous souvenez vous de ce changeur de peau, cet homme étrange capable de se transformer en ours, et dont nous avait parlé Gandalf? Demanda naïvement Pippin, espérant refaire partir la conversation et effacer le froid qu'avait jeté la jeune fille sur l'assemblée.

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Luana se leva et s'éloigna du feu en direction de son hamac, n'en pouvant plus.

- Luana! L'appela Aragorn. Où vas-tu?

- Dormir, fit-elle sans même se retourner.

- Mais, et le repas? Tu ne manges presque plus rien depuis plusieurs jours! S'inquiéta Frodon.

Le Hobbit, plus que quiconque, avait parfaitement conscience de l'état de son amie. Il voyait bien mieux qu'eux qu'elle se laissait dépérir.

- Je n'ai pas faim, juste sommeil. Bonne nuit.

Sans plus les laisser ajouter un mot, elle se glissa dans le hamac, s'enroulant dans la couverture, sa cape de voyage par-dessus, et leur tourna le dos, les yeux clos.

Le sommeil ne viendra pas, elle le savait. Il y avait près de deux semaines qu'il lui avait fait faux bond, ne lui accordant que de brèves visites après des heures d'errances nocturnes. Il tarderait encore à venir ce soir là, malgré sa fatigue, mais elle était persuadée que le Rôdeur ne la laisserait pas partir de nouveau en concupiscence, son besoin impérieux de contrôler tout ce qu'elle faisait l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il n'avait pas à jouer les pères avec elle! Elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle avait apprit à vivre avec l'absence paternelle depuis des années! Quant au rôle de grand frère, il était déjà prit! Ô Éric! Comme il lui manquait! En cet instant! Elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose, une seule! Revoir son grand frère! Son seul et unique grand frère! Son grand frère adoré, le seul à l'accepter telle qu'elle était dans son monde, chez elle!

- Ne trouvez-vous pas notre jeune Nauro étrange ces temps-ci? Demanda Boromir dans son dos.

Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire à ce cabron? Il s'en foutait complètement d'elle! Il la méprisait, la haïssait! Il ne valait pas mieux que tous ceux de son monde!

- Si c'est encore ce butor d'Haldir qui a osé l'insulter, je m'en vais redessiner ses oreilles pointues du fil de ma hache! S'exclama Gimli.

Qu'il se taise! Elle était très bien capable de se défendre seule! Qu'il ne se serve pas d'elle comme prétexte pour nourrir les conflits entre Elfes et Nains!

- Je doute que ce soit cela, intervint Aragorn. Les mots et les regards des autres passent sur elle telle la brise, la faisant tout juste frissonner, avant qu'elle ne les oublie. Ce doit être bien plus grave.

- Ca me rappelle Fondcombe. Quand elle s'est réveillée avec un bras en moins, souffla Pippin.

Bravo! Bravo, crétin de Touque! Voilà ce dont elle avait besoin! Qu'on lui rappelle ce moment où elle n'était qu'une loque, plus rien!

- On avait l'impression de ne voir qu'un fantôme, ajouta Merry, sombre. On a l'impression qu'elle n'a plus aucune envie de sourire, même si elle se force devant nous, et elle semble toujours fatiguée.

Bien sûr qu'elle n'était qu'un fantôme, elle se sentait mourir de l'intérieur et s'enfoncer dans l'ombre!

- Elle dort peu ces temps derniers, dit Frodon. Souvent la nuit, je la vois se lever et partir, pour ne revenir que peu de temps avant que l'aube ne se lève.

S'il la voyait, c'était que lui-même ne dormait pas, alors ce n'était pas à lui de dire cela! Mais il ne disait pas ce qu'il avait vraiment sur le cœur. Elle était persuadée qu'en cet instant, il songeait au soir de leur arrivée, où le désespoir avait planté ses crocs en elle et avait commençait à la ronger.

- Et lorsqu'enfin le sommeil l'emporte, les larmes inondent son visage, murmura à son tour Legolas. Je donnerais tant pour connaitre ses peines et les effacer, revoir ses yeux de nouveau emplis de joie.

Luana se crispa dans son hamac. Il n'avait pas le droit, pas le droit de dire ça, alors qu'il l'ignorait, qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa douce et belle Lindoïlin. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire semblant de s'intéresser à elle, de s'inquiéter, de vouloir revoir ses sourires alors que jamais il ne les avait remarqué!

- Elle pleure son frère, continua l'Elfe. Elle souffle son nom entre chaque sanglot, mes aussi ses parents. Elle les supplie de lui pardonner, leur jure qu'elle est désolée.

- Mais de quoi? S'enquit Aragorn, désireux de comprendre les tourments de celle qu'il considérait bien plus que comme une compagne de route, une jeune sœur sur qui il se sentait obligé de veiller, par amour, par tendresse. Que peut-elle bien avoir fait? Et pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi cela la tourmente-t-il maintenant, après plusieurs passé en notre monde?

Tous se turent. Nul n'avait la réponse. La réponse, il n'y en avait aucune, alors pas la peine de chercher. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre!

Luana se figea. Comment pouvait-elle penser cela d'eux? Comment pouvait-elle avoir toutes ses pensées si sombres, si mauvaises à leur égard, après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, vécu, fait les uns pour les autres! Elle se faisait peur, peur à elle même. Ces pensées n'étaient pas les siennes, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les formuler dans son esprit. Oui, elle avait peur.

Le lendemain, elle ne parvint pas à ouvrir les yeux, tant ses paupières lui parurent lourdes. Elles étaient comme scellées les unes aux autres. Elle avait la certitude qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle les soulève, qu'elle devait se rendormir et attendre le lendemain pour se réveiller, ne pas voir les mots qui traînaient aux coins de ses yeux. Mais elle se força tout de même. Et quand enfin elle y parvint, plusieurs larmes se libérèrent, perlant le long de ses joues en un flot continu. Elle pleurait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, encore et encore. En silence, sans un son, sans même trembler. Juste les larmes.

La culpabilité et sa souffrance intérieure avaient atteint leur apogée en ce jour, elle le sentait. Mais plus que la douleur qu'ils lui insufflaient, ce fut une mélancolie poignante, une détresse amère qui l'écrasait.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi ces nouveaux tourments s'ajoutaient-ils aux autres? Pourquoi aujourd'hui, si brusquement? Peut être parce que ce jour là était un premier février. Peut être parce que ce jour précisément, elle aurait dut le passer avec Éric, et fêter comme il le lui avait promit ses 18 ans…

Les larmes affluèrent, plus nombreuse encore, à cette évocation. Éric lui avait promit de célébrer en grande pompe son dix-huitième anniversaire et la majorité civique qu'elle ce targuait tant de bientôt avoir. il n'avait pas les moyens d'organiser quelque chose d'exceptionnel et qui sorte réellement de leur ordinaire, mais sa simple présence en cet instant aurait suffit à la combler de joie et chasser tout ce qui la rendait malheureuse. Le simple fait de le voir là, à ses côtés, aurait suffit à lui rendre le sourire. Elle voulait le revoir lui! Pas rentrer chez elle, juste continuer de vivre avec lui! Même si ce devait être en Terre du Milieu!

Elle resta là un long, très long moment, à pleurer discrètement, avant d'être en mesure de repousser la couverture, de sortir du hamac, et finalement rejoindre ses compagnons encore présents, soient les quatre Hobbits, occupés à préparer la collation de onze heure, et Aragorn, qui entretenait son épée.

- Ha Luana! Tu tombe à pic! S'exclama Merry en lui servant une assiette d'omelette. Goutte-moi ça! Omelette aux champignons de Lothlórien. Si ce n'est pas beau!

Elle lui offrit un faible sourire en remerciement et s'assit avec eux, les écoutant discuter entre eux sans rien dire, piquorant dans son assiette. Elle tentait de se dire que pour un petit déjeuner d'anniversaire, c'était bien, entouré de ses amis. Le regard perdu dans son assiette, ne sachant pas trop où se poser dans cette masse jaune doré parsemé de morceau de champignons noirs, elle s'imagina un énorme gâteau au chocolat, nappé de chantilly et émergeant d'un lac de crème anglaise, comme Éric savait si bien les faire, sur lequel brillerait dix-huit bougies. Elle s'imagina faire le vœu de revoir son frère et souffler les bougies.

- Bon anniversaire Luana, ne put-elle s'empêcher de soupirer avec tristesse.

Les Hobbits, ainsi qu'Aragorn, levèrent les yeux vers elle, peu sûrs d'avoir bien comprit ce qu'elle venait de murmurer. Mais alors que Frodon allait l'interroger, un cor elfique résonna sous la voûte des arbres en un appel urgent, pressant.

- Le cor d'Haldir! It Aragorn en se levant précipitamment. Restez ici, leur ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers le provenance du son.

Haldir, une fois déchargé d'eux, s'était empressé de repartir surveiller les frontières nord de la forêt. Le voir revenir aussi vite n'annoncer que des mauvaises nouvelles. De toute façon, qu'elles fussent bonnes ou mauvaise, elle s'en fichait, et elle ne bougerait pas de là, trop lasse pour faire quoique ce soit.

Une brise souffla alors, entraînant dans son sillage le parfum des sous-bois.

Luana lâcha brusquement son assiette et bondit sur ses pieds, à la plus grande surprise des Hobbits, qui sursautèrent. Elle leur fit signe de se taire tandis qu'elle humait l'air avec attention, le nez au vent. Son odorat développé de louve avait perçut quelque chose d'anormal dans cette brise. Le relent douçâtre, écœurant de la mort, ainsi qu'autre chose… une fragrance chaude, musquée, un parfum… qui n'avait rien de naturel, et qui éveillé en elle un souvenir fiévreux. ¡_Mierda_! Ce parfum, c'était du parfum Hugo Boss! Non! Ce ne pouvait pas…!

Sous les appels de Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin, Luana s'élança à travers les troncs. Elle trébucha à de nombreuses reprises, se relevant sur le champ, ne se laissant nul pause, percuta plusieurs Elfes qui comme elle, se rendait à l'endroit d'où était parvenu le son du cor, là où devait encore se trouver Haldir et ses sentinelles. Tous la regardèrent passer telle une furie, les yeux fous et brûlants de larmes, le souffle court. Son cœur battait une marche funèbre à toute allure, menaçant de lui briser les côtes et de sortir de sa poitrine, tentant de fuir l'étreinte étouffante de l'angoisse. La culpabilité revint d'un seul coup, tel un cheval au galop, piétinant tout sur son passage.

Elle déboula ainsi sur une clairière en bordure de la rivière. Là se tenait tout un rassemblement d'Elfes. Plusieurs portaient la tenue des soldats, et certains d'entre eux étaient blessés. Il y avait eu un affrontement, mais elle s'en balançait, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était savoir!

La voyant arriver à toute allure, paniquée et dans tous ses états comme si la mort était à ses trousses, Aragorn, qui n'avait pas encore atteint la masse des nouveaux venus et de ceux qui venaient à leur rencontre, s'arrêta et tenta de la stopper, inquiété par l'expression bouleversée et affolée qu'elle arborait. Mais elle l'ignora et le bouscula sans ménagement, ne laissant aucun obstacle entre elle et son but. Elle devait savoir!

- Luana! L'appela le Rôdeur en se lançant à sa suite.

À ce cri, Luana vit Legolas tourner vers elle. Son visage, d'ordinaire si parfait et imperturbable, se figea en une expression alarmée. Le prince de Mirkwood s'interposa et l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse voir le triste spectacle que la compagnie d'Haldir avait ramené avec elle. Il tenta tant bien que mal de la calmer, lui dire de partir, mais c'était peine perdue.

- Luana, je vous en prie! Calmez-vous! Vous ne devez pas! Vous ne pouvez pas!

Elle se démenait contre lui, refusant qu'il la retienne ainsi prisonnière de ses bras alors qu'elle ne voulait qu'une seule, une seule et unique chose: savoir! D'une ruade, elle parvint à desserrer l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur elle et se libéra. Elle bouscula tous ceux qui s'étaient regroupés autour d'un même point, se frayant un chemin vers cette chose que nul ne voulait qu'elle voit. L'angoisse, la culpabilité, le sentiment d'impuissance, ne cessaient d'augmenter tandis que l parfum devenait de plus en plus fort, entêtant, malsain. Et lorsqu'enfin elle parvint au centre du rassemblement, elle découvrit un long paquet de tissu blanc. Haletante, troublée, perdue, elle mit une seconde ou deux avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un corps, enveloppé dans ses linceuls. Non! Lindoïlin était penchée dessus. Tout comme Legolas, son masque de perfection se fissura et laissa apparaître de la… pitié! Non!

- Luana… commença-t-elle doucement.

Mais la Nauro ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se jeta à genou à terre, aux côtés du corps, et, d'un geste vif, elle retira le voile qui couvrait le visage du défunt. Des cheveux châtains foncés, un visage aux traits anguleux et à la peau légèrement hâlée, deux yeux vitreux ouverts sur le ciel qu'ils ne pouvaient plus voir, aux iris d'un brun profond, hantait par une brume verte. Non!

- Éric…

Luana resta figée un long moment, avant de caresser du bout des doigts se visage tant aimé, figé à jamais. Non, ce ne pouvait pas… Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai! Ce n'était pas lui! Ce n'était pas Éric! Ce n'était pas son frère! Ce… cadavre ne pouvait pas être son frère! Éric ne pouvait pas être ici, en Terre du Milieu, MORT!

D'un seul coup, toute sa culpabilité éclata, tandis qu'elle comprenait enfin pourquoi.

- Ériiiiiiic! NOOOOOOOOON!


	31. Requiem for a dream

**Bon, comme c'est assez cruel de vous laisser ainsi sur votre faim, je me suis dépêchée afin de vous offri la suite le plus tôt possible... Bon ok, je l'avoue, ce n'est pas par pitié pour vous que je l'ai fait. Primo parce que je suis sadique (on l'aura compris ^^) et deuxio, surtout parce qu'avec la crève que je l tape en ce moment j'ai du mal à me mettre à l'écriture... Remerciez donc _Roselia001_ dont les menaces ont sut me motiver _**

**Reviews:**

**VegetaYouShoulveComeOver :**Et si Eric... aussi, à force qu'on me dise pas Luana ou pas Leggy-chou, je sais plus à qui m'en prendre moi! lol ON va la perdre? bah... lis et tu verras ^^

**elfic** : ta review m'a particulièrement touchée. Voir que mon travail d'écriture plaise autant, et plus au vue de tes mots, me fait extrêmement plaisir, et m'encourage à persévérer dans mes autres projets littéraires que j'aimerais voir, un jour peut être, publiés. Merci, sincèrement, merci beaucoup! =D mais il faut dire que toi aussi tu semble avoir une excellente plume, et je suis sûre que tes passages descriptifs valent amplements ceux-là (il va me falloir d'ailleurs faire un petit tour par ta fic ^^ )! ;) Désolée si le chapitre 30 t'as traumatisé, je m'en vais de ce pas te le faire oublier avec un autre chapitre encore plus... pognant? (ce que j'espère en tout cas ^^ )

**LinaLelfle**: alors comme ç_a tu te doutais q'Ertic allait y passer? Je dois avouer que dès la création de ce personnage, j'avais en tête de le faire mourir, même si je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais présenter sa mort... Quant à l'attitude de Legolas, tu veux dire pendant qu'elle sombre ou juste avant qu'elle ne découvre le corps d'Eric? Parce que je tiens à préciser que tout du long de sa morne dépression, ce n'est que le point de vue un peu fausset de Luana auquel nous avons le droit.

**Small-she-wolf**:désolée de t'avoir fait patienter ^^ j'espère que ces chapitres ont sut me faire pardonner =) Je suis heureuse de savoir que j'ai put t'apporter un peu de réconfort dans ce cas =D Whoua! 0 toute vous entendre, on croirais que me écrits sont des chefs d'oeuvres! ça me fait rougir de plaisir! ^^ merci beaucoup à toi en tout cas! Aïe, je me doutais que tu allais m'en vouloir, mais bon j'ai quand même tenté! ~_~, Mais enfin, faut pas pleurer!Il faut se dire que c'est luana, et qu'elle trouvera bien un moyen de remonter la pente (qu'est ce que ça va être durant ce chapitre? je me le demande! lol ) quant à Leggy-chou... va falloir attendre pour voir ça ;) en tout cas, bonne lecture à toi! =D

**Roselia001**: Rose, ma Rosie, toi et moi savons très bien que tu ne peux me haïr quand je suis aussi sadique! XD Toi même tu n'es pas mieux avec **Te Repousser Pour Mieux T'Aimer**, **que je conseille soi dit en passant à tous les fans du film le roi Arthur, car c'est la meilleure fanfic de ce fandom**! Jeune fille? crois tu que je sois beaucoup plus jeune que toi? ^^ Houl)à, mais tu sais que tu ferais presque peur comme ça? ~_~, (je crois que je suis entrain de batifoler avec la mort là nan? -_-, ) Pourquoi! La grande question existentielle! A laquelle je n'ai malheureusement pas la réponse x) ranges ton épée s'il te plait, sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir donner d'explication tout au long de la fic! Ha, toi aussi tu n'aime pas le pays des bisounours? Perso je préfère le Pays Tout Mignon (Vive Kaeloo! ^^ ) ou le monde merveilleux de Happy Tree Friends! x) mais faut pas avoir peur de l'avouer, de toute façon on sent bien ton côté sadique quant on te lit! ;) Mais je l'aime comme ma propre fille! (je sais, j'ai pas de gosses et alors?) ça fait peur pour l'avenir mais chut! ^^, Bah oui c'est fait exprès, qu'est ce que tu crois! J'adore vous savoir en train de ruminer cette fin pour le moins... merdique! mdr Je suis gentille quand mêm, je te sers la nouveau chapitre le jour suivant! (faut dire, tu sais être extrêmement convaincante! je sais maintenant d'où vient le caractère d'Enora et sa capacité à obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut! ;) ) Par contre le "Je vous aie eu bande de poulette"... on repassera! XD Mais pourquoi donc tout le monde haïe Lin doilin? la pauvre elle a rien fait, à part naître parfaite! lol Bobo, tu le réserve à Bors?... je vais adorer le passage où elle va lui sortir ça pour la première fois! En parlant de ta fic... si tu ne publie pas très bientôt la pràvhaçin chapitre, je sens que toi et tous les autres lecteurs allaient rester sur votre fin très trèèèès longtemps... niarkniarkniark!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31: requiem for a dream<strong>

Le chagrin l'aveuglait! Non, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai! Il ne pouvait… il ne… il… ¡_Ô, madre de dios_! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai!

- Nooooooooon!

Luana hurla de toutes ses forces, une folle douleur lui embrouillant l'esprit et lui broyant le cœur. Ce n'était… ce n'était…Ce n'était qu'un rêve?

Haletante, perdue, elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle était… elle était dans SON lit, dans SA chambre, les cheveux en bataille, dégoulinants de sueurs, les draps enroulés autour de ses jambes. Elle était… éveillée… chez elle… dans son monde. Alors… TOUT CA N'ÉTAIT QU'UN REVE ?

Elle resta un long moment assise, adossé à la tête de lit, ne parvenant pas à y croire. Elle était belle et bien chez elle. Pas dans une forêt elfique, dans un monde menacé par un quelconque seigneur des ténèbres. Rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était vrai? La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses peuples, rien de tout ça n'était réel, juste un univers imaginé dans son sommeil? Et Frodon, Sam, Merry, Pippin, ses braves petits hommes avec qui elle avait traversé tant d'épreuve, avec qui tout avait commencé et pour qui elle avait éprouvé une amitié sans borne, ils n'étaient que des amis imaginaires? Aragorn, avec qui elle avait eu bien du mal à s'entendre pour finalement se retrouver incapable dans les moments difficiles de se passer de sa présence rassurante, ce n'était que son esprit qui lui avait fourni un père de substitution? Et Gandalf, Boromir, Gimli… Legolas… ils n'avaient jamais existaient autre part que dans son subconscient?... Naurofána!

Se concentrant du mieux qu'elle put, malgré sa fébrilité, elle tenta de plonger au fond d'elle-même. Au bout de cinq minute de ce petit jeu, pas le moindre résultat, pas le moindre grondement amusé montant du fond de son esprit. Rien. Elle dut se résoudre à avouer, avec une immense déception, qu'il n'y avait rien au fond d'elle, pas même un océan de ténèbres. Qu'est ce qu'elle croyait aussi? Une louve… une louve au fond de son être… mais où est ce qu'elle était allée chercher ça?

Elle ne ressentait même plus ce sentiment de culpabilité écrasant qui l'avait suivit en Terre du Milieu. Même si ce sentiment, elle l'avait déjà connu éveillée, dans la réalité.

Elle eut un petit rire. Un rire qui n'exprimait rien, nulle joie, nulle peine. Puis l'hilarité la prit, lui nouant le ventre et lui étirant les lèvres en un rictus amusé. Un fou rire historique la fit se plier en deux, l'empêchant de respirer tant elle riait, tant elle riait d'elle-même… avant que les rires ne se transforment en larmes. Elle pleura, prostrée sur l'oreiller, parcourues de frissons et de secousses incontrôlables, tandis qu'elle prenait conscience de tout ce que cet univers saugrenu, tous ses habitants, avaient représenté à ses yeux, et ce qu'elle perdait en sortant de ce rêve. Elle croyait avoir vécu plus de six mois dans ce monde onirique. Six mois à côtoyer des êtres et des personnes qui l'avaient acceptée pour qui elle était, avec qui elle avait vécut des aventures dignes des légendes des temps anciens, avec qui elle avait tissé des liens plus solides que des câbles d'acier. Tout ça, pour se réveiller et découvrir que ce n'était qu'un simple rêve?

Mais alors que cette constation l'accablait, que l'absurdité de sa situation la frappait tel un coup de poing, une idée trotta dans son esprit, jusqu'à faire surface, et de lui arracher un cri de joie parmi les sanglots: Éric était vivant! Il n'était mort que dans son rêve, et c'était ça qui l'avait réveillé!

Folle de joie, Luana sorti du lit, tout juste habillée d'un shorty et d'une brassière, et parcourut chacune des quelques pièces de leur modeste appartement, hurlant le nom de son frère.

N'obtenant nulle réponse, l'angoisse commença de nouveau à l'étreindre, avant que l'évidence ne lui apparaisse en un flash de lucidité. Elle se frappa le front. S'il n'était pas dans l'appart', qu'il ne lui répondait pas, c'était qu'il était au boulot! Il bossait le weekend, vu qu'il était cuistot dans un grand resto! Mais, si lui était déjà parti, quelle heure était-il?

Courant à sa chambre, elle se jeta sur le lit et attrapa à la volée son auto-réveil, posé sur la table de chevet! Onze heures!

- ¡_Puta de mierda_!, je suis en retard!

Elle avait rendez-vous avec son crew à dix heures et demie pour répéter! Mais pourquoi son réveil n'avait pas sonné?

Se changeant à l'arrache, enfilant une tenue de survêt' à la "walegene", et elle sorti en trombe de l'appart', sans prendre de petit-déjeuner, sans passer par la case cuisine, ni même remarquer le paquet posé sur la table à manger ou le mot qui l'accompagnait.

* * *

><p>Dans le tram qui l'emmenait à la salle des répet', Luana songea avec une certaine nostalgie à ce monde qu'elle s'était créé, à la Terre du Milieu. Une certaine tristesse s'installait dans son cœur à l'idée de ne plus revoir les immenses étendues de terre sauvages, les torrents aux eaux claire et pures, les jardins de Fondcombe, les bois de la Lothlórien, qu'elle s'était juré de visiter en compagnie de Legolas. Cette pensée lui fit plus mal que tout le reste. Elle s'était énormément attachée à tous ceux qu'elle y avait croisés; Arwen, les jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir, qu'elle avait un peu considéré tous trois comme des frères et sœurs; Elrond, qui avait toujours était si bon avec elle; Glorfindel, qu'elle avait peu côtoyer mais dont elle garderait toujours un bon souvenir; Bilbon, qui avait vite sut prendre la place de son "papy" qu'elle n'avait que très peu connu au final; Gimli, qui malgré son air bougon avait un cœur en or; Merry et Pippin, avec qui elle avait put être de brefs instants la gamine espiègle qu'elle n'avait put être; Sam, dont elle s'amusait de la timidité; et même Boromir, qui sous ses airs hautains et méprisants, l'avait tant de fois encouragé à mi-mots; et plus particulièrement Frodon et Aragorn, qui étaient à n'en pas douter, les amis les plus chers qui lui avait été donné d'avoir. Ils étaient même bien plus que des amis pour elle. Mais Legolas… avec lui, tout lui semblait différent, elle se sentait bien en sa présence, même s'ils n'avaient échangé que peu de paroles, passés que peu de moment l'un avec l'autre. Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, jamais elle ne l'avait éprouvé pour quiconque jusqu'à ce jour. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle était persuadé que jamais, non plus jamais, elle ne ressentirait pareil sentiment pour qui que se soit, tant que ce n'était pas lui. Elle aurait aimé le voir une dernière fois, comme tous les autres, et lui dire à quel point elle était heureuse pour lui qu'il ait trouvé une compagne telle que Lindoïlin.<p>

Mais plus que l'absence de ses êtres chimériques qui n'existait que dans son imagination, c'était l'absence de Naurofána qui lui pesait le plus. C'était tout bonnement ridicule, après tout, elle n'avait jamais existait. Pourtant, ses conseils, sa présence rassurante, maternelle, lui manquait terriblement. Elle ne se sentait pas elle-même sans cette partie d'elle qu'elle n'avait fait qu'imaginer.

Le front posé contre la vitre froide, Luana soupira. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, alors pourquoi s'en souvenait-elle si clairement? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à le caser dans un coin pour ne plus y penser? Tentant par tous les moyens de ne plus laisser ses pensées voguer en ce sens, elle se concentra sur le paysage extérieur. Le ciel était étrangement gris, l'air bien trop froid pour un mois de septembre. Elle avait eu l'impression d'entrer dans une chambre froide dès qu'elle avait mis le pied dehors. Foutu dérèglement climatique! Il n'y avait décidément plus de saison dans ce triste monde! Elle se foutu une baffe monumentale, sous les yeux des réprobateur et craintifs des autres passagers. Leurs regards… toujours les mêmes, froids, méprisants, intolérants. C'était son monde à elle quoi. Pas de quoi en faire tout une histoire. C'était ce qu'elle se répétait telle une éternelle litanie, tentant de s'en persuader. Comme elle avait envie de se retrouver entourée de toutes les personnes qui avaient sut passer au-delà de sa différence! Mais ici, il n'y avait que les gars de son crew, Samantha, Éric… comme il lui tardait de les revoir. C'était comme si cette courte nuit avait été une vraie éternité pour elle. Une éternité dont elle n'arrivait pas à s'extraire. Elle sentait, au fond d'elle-même, malgré tous ses efforts pour l'ignorer, que cette vie, celle passée en tant que Luana Naurofána, représentante du peuple des Nauror aux seins de la Communauté de l'Anneau, celle passée à marcher aux côtés de Frodon, cette vie, elle ne parviendrait jamais à s'en défaire. La vie qu'elle se destinait à vivre dans son monde à elle, bien qu'accompagnée de son frère, cette vie, serait comme une mort pour elle. Elle savait que les mois qui viendraient la verrait dépérir, telle une fleur que l'on aurait privé d'air, d'eau et de soleil, les seules choses qui lui permettait de vivre.

Non, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller comme ça, juste pour une illusion! Elle se donnerait à fond à l'entraînement, histoire de chasser les souvenir de son rêve pour ne plus jamais y penser, tourner la page et ne plus ressentir un tel vide, un tel désir de retourner dans cet univers. Mais avant, elle tâcherait de se souvenir d'une ou trois brides de ce rêve, afin de les raconter à Sam. Sa meilleure amis lui dirait encore une fois qu'elle était complètement folle, et que c'était pour cela qu'elle l'adorait. Quant à Éric, elle lui montrerait à quel point elle l'aimait. Le voir mort, même pour de faux, lui avait fait prendre conscience que jamais elle ne pourrait assez le lui montrer, mais elle ferait le maximum pour qu'il comprenne.

Quand enfin elle descendit du tram à l'arrêt le plus proche de la salle, à la périphérie de Rennes elle dut sprinter dans l'espoir de ne pas voir son retard s'allonger un peu plus. Romain serait furax! Elle arriva à bout de souffle et trempée de sueurs devant la porte d'une vieille salle de danse qu'ils louaient au mois, délabré et vétuste, mais plus qu'assez pour eux s'entraîner. Derrière le battant de bois au verni écaillé, les basses résonnaient, faisant vibrer l'air d'un son électro. Elle se figea un instant. Elle avait reconnut l'air de "Till The World Ends". Du Britney Spears? Ils étaient sérieux là? Tous avaient juré qu'ils préféreraient mourir que de danser sur une de ses chansons!

Intriguée, elle haussa néanmoins les épaules, jugeant qu'elle s'en contrefichait, et poussa la porte, déboulant dans la salle comme si de rien n'était.

- Salut! Désolée pour le retard! S'écria-t-elle pour couvrir la musique. Mon réveil m'a fait…

Elle se figea, incapable de terminer sa phrase. Les gars du crew, ses potes, ses compagnons de rues, ses coéquipiers de danse, de parcours, et de toutes les disciplines qu'ils avaient put pratiquer ensemble, se tenaient dans une position qu'elle n'aurait jamais crut leur voir. Certains étaient à genou ou allongés aux pieds d'une blondasse peroxydée et anorexique quasiment à poil tant sa minijupe et sa brassière étaient petits, d'autre lui tournaient autour comme s'ils voulaient la violer, tandis qu'elle se trémoussait comme une chaudasse ouvrant grands les jambes pour que tous voient qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements, tordant du cul comme une pute à la recherche d'un maquereau. ¡_Joder_! C'était quoi ce merdier? Et c'était quoi cette chorée de merde? Ils avaient établit comme règle d'or que dans chacune de leur danse, ils mettraient en valeur le style et les capacités de chacun! Là, ils ne faisaient que se coller à elle, se soumettre, se rendre invisible pour qu'on ne voit plus qu'elle! Un à un, ils s'aperçurent de sa présence, jusqu'à ce que ce fut le tour de Romain, qui alla direct éteindre la musique.

- Luana?

Il la regardait avec des yeux exorbités, comme s'il voyait une revenante. Elle, elle restait là, immobile, bouche bée. Personne ne savait quoi dire.

- Heu… je… hum… on a une nouvelle recrue? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Nouvelle recrue? Répéta-t-il, abasourdi.

Luana lui désigna la pouf qui la toisait de haut en bas avec un regard hautain et méprisant, le nez plissé de dégoût.

- Jess? C'est… ta remplaçante…

Romain semblait complètement perdu, il répondait comme si lui-même n'arrivait pas à réfléchir clairement.

- Ma remplaçante? S'écria Luana, atterrée, furieuse. Attends, j'ai même pas une heure de retard, et tu me jarte pour mettre _una puta_ à ma place? ¡_Mierda_! Tu te fous de ma gueule!

- Hein? C'est toi qui te fous de ma gueule là! S'emporta-t-il, reprenant enfin ces esprits. Tu disparait du jour au lendemain et tu nous laisse en plan pour le plus important battle de notre vie, celui qui nous aurait rapporté un max de fric et nous aurait ouverts les portes de plus grands battles, pour te ramener des mois plus tard comme si de rien n'était! Putain, c'est quoi ton problème!

Luana eut un choc. Que… que venait-il de dire?

- Je… je n'ai pas disparut, qu'est ce que tu racontes? J'ai toujours était là…

- T'as disparut pendant plusieurs mois putain!

Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Un vertige la saisit tandis que les mots de Romain résonnaient dans son esprit. Plusieurs… Mois? Elle jeta un regard alentours. Tous lui jetaient un regard mauvais, comme si elle avait gâché leurs rêves d'avenir, tous leurs espoirs. Mais il y avait aussi, au fond de leur pupilles, quelque chose qui ressemblait… à de la peur?

- Mais que… qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé? Je… je ne comprends pas! souffla-t-elle, les larmes lui nouant la gorge et lui brûlant les yeux.

- Tu devrais demander à ta copine Sam, j'ai entendue dire qu'elle serait ravie de te revoir, cracha la dénommée Jess avec un ton mauvais, qui n'inspirait rien de bon à Luana.

Sam. Samantha… le passage piéton… le camion… l'accident… ho non! Non, non, non! Reculant d'abord avec lenteur, ne voulant pas comprendre, Luana finit par se jeter sur la porte et sorti en trombe dans la rue.

Samantha habitait à deux kilomètres environs. Elle devait y aller, elle devait la voir, elle devait voir a meilleure amies, sur le champ! Elle devait savoir! Elle voulait comprendre ce que c'était que ce putain de bordel! ¡_Mierda_! Courant tant qu'elle put, à corps perdu, de toute la force t la vitesse de ses jambes, elle s'élança dans la rue, sautant par-dessus tous les obstacles qui tentaient de l'arrêter, escaladant les grillages, enjambant les murets, slalomant entre les passants quand elle ne les bousculait pas au passage, évitant de justesse les voitures lorsqu'elle traversait sans même regarder. On eu dit une démente poursuivie par l'enfer. Ses cheveux volant aux vents, ses yeux fous, ses traits tirés par l'angoisse, tout en elle n'était que folie.

Elle courait à en perdre haleine. L'urgence la faisait voler, allongeant ses foulées, les accélérant. Mais ses jambes commençaient à fatiguer, ses poumons lui brûlaient, le souffle lui manquait, tous menaçant de la lâcher. Elle transpirait à grosse goutte, non pas sous l'effort, mais sous l'effet de l'effroi. Des sueurs froides perlaient le long de son visage, s'ajoutant aux larmes et lui piquant les yeux, lui coulaient dans le dos. Elle ne voyait pas le passants la regarder comme si elle était folle, elle n'entendait pas leur cris et leurs exclamations indignées. Elle ne voyait que la route qui la séparait encore de son but, elle n'entendait que son souffla rauque qui résonnait à ses oreilles comme un râle d'agonie, les battements frénétiques de son cœur qui l'assourdissait, son sang qui lui battait les tempes avec violence. Elle courait, bien plus que lorsqu'elle tentait de rattraper les Nazgûls lancés à la poursuite de Frodon, au bord de la rivière qui gardait Fondcombe. Non! Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve! Et elle allait le prouver! Sam allait l'en persuader, lui fournir la preuve que rien de tout cela n'était pas réel! Qu'elle n'avait pas disparut! Que plusieurs mois ne s'étaient pas écoulés! Qu'il n'y avait pas eu de collision avec un camion qui l'avait envoyé dans un autre monde!

Elle trébucha en arrivant enfin devant le portail de chez Samantha, s'égratignant les mains et déchirant son pantalon de survêt' sur les graviers, et remonta le petit chemin jusqu'à l'entrée en quelques enjambées. Telle une démente, elle frappa de ses poings crispés le battant de porte avec violence, encore et encore, au point de s'en faire mal aux mains et de faire saigner ses phalanges! Mais la porte restait désespérément close, alors qu'il lui semblait tambouriner dessus depuis une éternité

- Ouvres-toi! ¡_Mierda_! Ouvres toi!

Alors qu'elle allait défoncer la porte d'entrée, celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir, lentement, terriblement lentement. Trop lentement! Luana l'ouvrit à la volée et entra dans le hall en s'écriant:

- Sam! Samant…

Mais son cri mourut au fond de sa gorge, lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec sa meilleure amie. Qui la dévisagea longuement avec étonnement, assise… dans un fauteuil roulant!

Luana, en retour, la contempla de haut en bas. Sam, sa meilleure amie, celle avec qui elle avait passé tant de bons moments, à rire, à faire les idiotes, à dire des âneries, avait tant changée… Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver en face d'une inconnue. Une affreuse cicatrice la défigurait, traversant son autrefois si beau visage, qui en ce jour n'était plus qu'un masque de laideur. La blonde ultra sexy, aux mensurations de rêve, aux yeux bleus pétillants de vie et aux sourires ravageurs, qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle était entrée au lycée, avait laissé place à un corps flasque et adipeux, aux jambes squelettiques, aux cheveux ternes et gras, au regard vide et éteint. Non, pas au regard vide, car dès qu'il l'eut reconnu, il s'emplit d'une colère féroce, que jamais auparavant elle n'avait vu dans ses yeux. Une colère dirigée vers elle.

- Luana! Gronda-t-elle.

Elle fit un pas en avant, les larmes aux yeux, prête à se mettre à genou et à prendre son amie dans ses bras, ignorant l'animosité qui animait celle-ci. Mais Samantha fit reculer son fauteuil, comme si elle avait eut peur qu'elle la touche, comme si elle avait eu peur qu'un simple contact ne la contamine ou ne la maudisse à jamais.

- Ne t'approche pas! cria-t-elle, furieuse et la voix déformée par la rage. Ne songe même pas à me toucher ou à pleurer devant moi salope!

Qu… quoi? Luana la fixa longuement, le souffle court, la gorge noué par les sanglots qu'elle se refusait à laisser sortir. Sam, Samantha, sa meilleure amie, la seule qui l'acceptait, l'insultait? Elle le faisait tout le temps, c'était vrai, elles se traitaient mutuellement de tous les noms, mais affectueusement, un sourire, une lueur dans les yeux, un rire venant contredire la dureté des mots. Mais pas là. Là, il n'y avait que du dégoût, du mépris, de la haine! Sa meilleure amie la haïssait!

- Sam… mais… qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Souffla-t-elle, ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé? Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé? Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus, sale pute!

- Sam, je… je comprends rien à ce qu'il m'arrive. Je… je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, aides moi, je t'en supplie! C'est moi, Luana! Ta best! Tu te souviens? Ta meilleure am…

- Ta gueule! Je t'interdis de dire que tu es mon amie! Tout ça c'est de ta faute, bordel de merde! Hurla-t-elle en désignant le fauteuil roulant et ses jambes inertes. Ta faute à toi! Tu as gâché ma putain de vie, alors que je te croyais mon amie!

Luana recula, sa plaquant contre le mur, tandis que Samantha hurlait sa colère et sa rage, lui crachait sa haine au visage. Elle se ratatina, les mains plaquées contre ses tempes, tentant de fuir tout cela. Elle avait peur, peur de Sam, peur de comprendre.

- Sam, qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé? Je t'en pris, dis-moi. J'y comprends plus rien…

- Tu as disparut putain de merde! Après avoir tenté de me tuer!

Luana hoqueta de douleur et de surprise à ces mots! Disparut… après… avoir tenté de la tuer?

- Qu… quoi? Qu'est ce que tu as dit?

- Tu as clairement entendu! À cause de toi, je suis restée au beau milieu de ce putain de passage piéton! Par TA faute, je me suis bouffé ce putain de camion en pleine gueule! Par TA faute je me suis retrouvée à l'hôpital! Par TA faute je suis condamnée à vivre en fauteuil roulant pour le restant de mes jours! Et toi, tu as fuit, bordel! Tu m'as abandonnée!

- C'est faux! Je me suis jetée sur toi pour te pousser, pour prendre ta place! C'est moi que le camion a percuté! J'étais prête à mourir pour toi!

- La ferme! Tais-toi! Tais-toi! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre tes putains de mensonges! Tu ne m'as jamais considéré comme ton amie, je t'ai tout donné, j'ai tout fait pour toi, j'ai pas écouté les autres quand ils disaient que tu étais un monstre, que tu étais complètement tarée! Mais ils avaient raison! Putain de bordel de merde, mais qu'est ce que j'ai put être conne! Tu as tout gâché! Je te déteste! Je te déteste! Je te hais!

Samantha avait les yeux brûlants de rage et de larmes. Elle semblait hystérique, folle de désespoir. Luana quant à elle ne parvenait plus à retenir ses larmes. Elles coulaient, encore et encore, lui brouillant la vue, lui coupant la respiration. Les sanglots la secouaient toute entière. Toutes deux pleuraient, face à face, l'une ne sachant plus quoi dire, quoi faire, désespérant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, l'autre ne sachant plus comment exprimer son désespoir, sa colère et sa haine.

- Sam, c'est faux… bredouilla Luana, la voix déformée par les pleurs. Je t'ai toujours aimé, tu as toujours était mon amie. Jamais je n'aurais fuit, plutôt mourir!

- Alors pourquoi t'es toujours en vie, sale pute! Pourquoi t'es debout, alors que moi je suis dans ce putain de fauteuil roulant! Pourquoi t'as disparut pendant plus de six mois!

- Sam…

- Dégages! Je veux plus t'entendre, plus jamais te revoir! Va te faire foutre, Luana, va te faire foutre! Je souhaite qu'une chose, que tu crève comme une chienne, seule et dans la merde! Tu ne vaux que ça, de la merde! Tu ne mérite même pas d'avoir un frère comme Éric!

- Éric…

Ce nom frappa l'esprit de Luana comme une cravache, le lançant au triple galop. Éric… si tout ce que Samantha et Romain disaient, si elle avait bien disparue, si six mois étaient bien passés, ça voulait dire que… non! Non! NON! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai!

- Maintenant, dégage! Vire de chez moi! Disparait, sale monstre!

Sam commença à avancer avec son fauteuil, lui roulant dessus, la repoussant au dehors. Lorsqu'enfin Luana se retrouva sur le perron elle referma la porte, après lui avoir adressé d'une voix d'outre-tombe, ces derniers mots:

- Et je ne te souhaite pas un bon anniversaire!

Nooon!

Prise de panique, Luana repartit en courant; le souffle toujours saccadé par les sanglots qu'elle ne parvenait pas à étouffer, les larmes inondant son visage en un flot continu. Elle reparti en sens inverse, en direction de leur appart', celui dans lequel elle vivait depuis des années avec Éric. Il devait avoir finit son service du midi, il devait être là-bas, chez eux, à se reposer! Il ne pouvait pas être dans un monde qu'elle avait inventé, il ne pouvait pas être mort! ¡_Conchatumadre_! Non, c'était un cauchemar! Un véritable enfer!

* * *

><p><em> Luana, ma petite sœur adorée, <em>

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris cette lettre, ni même pourquoi je t'ai acheté ça. C'est idiot, mais je garde en moi l'espoir que tu reviennes un jour. Cela fait six mois que tu as disparut, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à abandonner l'idée de te revoir. _

_ Lorsque l'on m'a appelé pour m'annoncer l'accident de Sam, et que tu avais disparut, je n'y avais pas crut. Je sais que tu n'es en rien responsable de ce drame, que quoi que disent les autorités, tu ne fuis pas pour éviter les représailles. _

_ Non, au fond de moi, j'ai la certitude que si tu es partie, c'est pour savoir qui tu es. Tu es une fille __intelligente, bien plus que tu ne le crois, et je sais que tu as deviné la vérité sur notre famille, sur toi, depuis longtemps. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te l'avouer moi-même, te dire de vive voix que je t'ai toujours aimé comme ma petite sœur, peu importe les liens du sang, tout comme les parents t'aimaient et avaient prévu de le faire, une fois que tu aurais été prête à l'entendre. J'avais en tête de le faire le jour de tes dix-huit ans. _

_ Tu attendais ce jour avec tant d'impatience. Pour beaucoup, être responsables de ses actes et de soi et une plaie, mais pour toi, c'est à croire que ce n'est pas assez. Tu prends sur toi la faute des autres, tu es prête à tout pour aider autrui, même ceux qui ne le méritent pas. Mais tu es comme cela, on n'y peut rien, et je tiens à ce que tu saches, qu'en aucun, tu ne dois changer ça. Celle que tu es réellement vaut bien plus que celle que voient les autres._

_ Si tu reviens un jour à notre appartement, j'espère que tu trouveras cette lettre, et le paquet qui l'accompagne. Je les laisse derrière moi, afin de te dire que je vais bien. Je n'ai pas disparut rassure toi. J'ai arrêté de te chercher, comprenant enfin que je ne te retrouverais pas tant que tu ne reviendrais pas de toi-même. Je suis parti m'installer à Paris, où un grand restaurant m'a fait une offre que je ne pouvais refuser. Je t'y attends. Mais si tu as enfin trouvé ta place ailleurs, alors, je te souhaite d'y vivre heureuse, et de trouver des personnes qui sauront te voir tel que je te vois._

_ Je t'aime Luana, saches le, de tout mon cœur. Malgré ce que tu peux croire, je n'ai jamais cessé d'être fier de toi, fier d'être ton grand frère, et jamais, tu n'a été une gène pour moi. _

_ Vis Luana, vis comme tu as choisit de vivre ta vie, soit heureuse, et bats toi pour préserver ce bonheur._

_ Ton grand frère qui t'aime, _

_ Éric._

Luana relut une énième fois la lettre, encore et encore, peinant à saisir le sens des mots qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Elle l'avait découverte dans la cuisine, après avoir fouillé toutes les pièces de leur appart' à la recherche de son frère, après avoir téléphoné au restaurant où il travaillé dans ses souvenirs, et s'entendre dire que son frère n'y étais plus cuistot depuis des mois.

Des coulées d'encre diluée déformaient les mots par endroits, tandis que de légères marques circulaires, aux bords éclaboussés, plissaient le papier. Des larmes avaient été versées sur cette lettre. Pas celles de Luana, bien qu'elles coulassent avec une intensité redoublée, le flot enflant au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa relecture.

Alors… elle avait bel et bien disparut? Pendant six mois? Elle avait bel et bien vécut en Terre du Milieu? Elle avait bel et bien rencontré Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin après l'accident avec le camion? Elle avait réellement traversé toutes ces épreuves, avait vécu toutes ces aventures qui hantaient ses souvenirs? Rien n'était un rêve? C'était la réalité? Mais alors, elle pourrait retourner auprès d'eux! Elle pourrait les rejoindre, continuer à marcher et avancer à leur côtés! Son cœur enfla de joie à la perspective de tous les revoir. Elle pourrait à coup sûr récupérer Naurofána, et sentir de nouveau la présence rassurante de sa louve ou fond d'elle. C'était si beau, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. Mais cette réalité avait aussi son lot de souffrances. Si tout était réel, alors. Éric était bel et bien mort.

Luana était perdue, écartelée entre l'envie de rire, de laisser éclater l'espoir de quitter son triste monde pour celui, si merveilleux à ses yeux, de la Terre du Milieu, et l'envie de fondre en larme, de laisser éclater son chagrin.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, elle relut encore une fois la lettre, et plus elle s'en imprégnait, plus elle lui trouvait des airs d'adieux, de dernière volonté. Il prétendait avoir trouvé un poste à paris, mais il ne donnait aucun non de restaurant, ni même d'adresse où le retrouvais, pas même un numéro de téléphone où le joindre. Comme si… comme s'il savait, malgré tous ses espoirs, que jamais il ne la reverrait, que jamais il ne pourrait lui dire toute ces choses.

¡_MIERDA_!

Avec un cri tourmenté, emplit de souffrance, elle se leva et balança sa chaise à travers la pièce, qui alla se fracasser contre le mur. Une sombre folie et une rage implacable s'emparèrent son esprit, ne laissant plus de place à la raison, ni à aucune pensée censée. Elle déversa toute sa douleur sur ce qui l'entourait, mettant la cuisine sans dessus dessous; tout objet lui tombant sous la main eut à subir la fureur de son chagrin, toute la vaisselle que contenaient les tiroirs et les étagères se retrouva réduite en mille morceaux, les meubles renversés et éventrés laissaient des flots d'ustensiles de cuisine se déverser sur le carrelage. D'un coup de poing, elle fracassa la vitre du buffet, s'entaillant profondément la peau du bras, éclaboussant de son sang tout le fatras et le chaos qu'elle avait provoqué. La douleur la ramena à un semblant de lucidité. Saisissant une serviette, elle se fit un bandage de fortune et tenta d'arrêter l'hémorragie, avant de se laisser aller à même le sol, s'adossant à la table oblique, qui ne tenait plus que sur deux pieds. Là, au milieu de ce champ de bataille, elle éclata en sanglot, pleurant, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, hurlant de toutes ses maigres forces.

¡_Joder!_ Pourquoi? Pourquoi est ce que ça se passait comme ça? Pourquoi, après ses parents, fallait-il qu'on la prive de son frère, la seule famille qui lui restait, le seul qui comptait réellement pour elle! Le seul qui ne pouvait se résoudre à lui en vouloir, à la haïr, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait put lui faire! La seule chose qui la retenait en ce monde de merde! Le seul qui lui donnait une raison de vivre ici! Sans lui, elle n'était rien, personne! Juste une pauvre fille perdue en mer, à qui l'on venait d'arracher le seul point d'ancrage auquel elle pouvait encore s'accrocher! Elle n'avait plus rien, elle n'était plus rien! ¡_Mierda_!

Cherchant à l'aveugle quelque chose sur quoi déverser toute sa hargne, de quoi adoucir son supplice, elle saisit entre ses doigts un paquet enveloppé de papier kraft. Elle leva le bras afin de la balancer loin d'elle, quand son regard fut capturé par une carte, collée à l'emballage. Dessus, l'écriture fine et italique d'Éric s'étalait, tracée au crayon à l'encre dorée et pailletée: Joyeux Anniversaire Luana.

Elle hésita un instant, avant que son bras ne retombe de lui-même, fatigué, déposant au passage le paquet sur ses genoux. Elle le contempla un long, très long moment, les larmes continuant de couler le long de son visage, les sanglots lui secouant les épaules, mais au moins ne hurlait-elle plus. Puis, après une éternité d'attente et de doute, elle se résolut à l'ouvrir. Des ses doigts tremblants, elle déchira le papier, découvrant un ballot de tissus soyeux, d'un bleu aussi sombre qu'un ciel nocturne, irisé de reflets argentés. Les mains parcourut de frisson, elle s'en saisit, et leva devant elle ce qui ressemblait être un kimono_* _en soie. Un kimono à la forme originale, destiné à ne couvrir que la partie supérieure du buste, dissimulant les bras sous ses amples manches, à la découpe droite et s'élargissant vers l'extrémité, enserrant la poitrine de son rabat, tandis que la ceinture s'enroulait autour du ventre laissé nu. Peinant à en croire ses yeux, Luana l'examina sous toutes les coutures, faisant courir la soie entre ses doigts. Sur le dos du vêtement brillait un croissant de lune, au centre du quel reposait le kanji désignant le mot lune en japonais, tandis que des étoiles dorées s'étalaient sur le reste de l'étoffe, s'ébattant sur les manches tels des pétales de cerisier emportés par une brise satinée. Elle resta sans voix. Elle n'avait jamais était fan du japon et tout ce qui était oriental, mais lorsque son regard s'était posé sur ce vêtement, lors d'une promenade sur un marché estival, elle avait eu un coup de cœur. Elle l'avait tant désiré! Et il coûtait si cher! Depuis plus d'un an elle avait économisé dans le but de se l'offrir, mettant de côté le peu d'argent gagné" lors des battles qu'elle gardait pour elle, glissant le reste des gains dans le portefeuille d'Éric, afin de l'aider financiè voilà que son frère le lui offrait… lui offrant toute la panoplie même! Il y avait encore dans le paquet, un hakama* de la même teinte crépusculaire et la même matière que le kimono, ainsi qu'une paire de ballerine de cuir noir, souples et légères, et deux pics à cheveux, ornés de perles.

Luana serra contre son cœur ces cadeaux si précieux, les derniers et les plus beaux qu'on ne lui ait jamais offert, hormis l'amitié et la vie bien entendu. Éric… il avait promit de faire en sorte que le jour de ses dix-huit ans serait l'un des plus inoubliables jours de son existence. Il avait réussit bien au-delà de ses espérances. Non pas par sa mort, mais par ses mots, ses actes. Une dernière fois, elle relut la lettre. Il savait que là où elle se trouvait, elle était heureuse. Oui, malgré tous les malheurs, toutes les épreuves et les souffrances qu'elle avait connus en Terre du Milieu, elle y était heureuse! Elle y avait rencontré les êtres les plus fabuleux qui fut, elle avait tant connu avec eux, tant apprit, sur le monde, sur elle-même! Ils l'avaient reconnut comme l'une des leurs, accepté pour ce qu'elle était, pour qui elle était! Elle était chez elle, non pas en ce monde, mais là bas, auprès d'eux! Éric l'avait comprit. Il était le seul point qui la rattachait à cet univers où elle n'avait pas sa place. Elle se senti coupable de cette pensée, mais sa mort la libérait définitivement de cet enfer d'incompréhension, d'intolérance et de solitude qu'avait toujours été ce monde-ci. Elle avait tant désiré qu'il la rejoigne, qu'il vive avec elle et rencontre tous ces gens à qui elle s'était attachée, qu'il avait finit par se retrouver à son tour aspiré par cet univers parallèle. Ô, comme elle s'en voulait! Si elle n'avait pas fait le vœu silencieux et inavoué de ne plus avoir de quelconque attache avec ce qui jusque là avait été sa réalité, il serait encore en vie!

La culpabilité revint à la charge avec son torrent de larmes, mais une pensée vive, brûlante de sens et de vérité lui bloqua le passage et la fit fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle avait souhaité qu'il la rejoigne, mais envie! Elle n'avait jamais souhaité sa mort! Tout comme elle, il avait dut arriver en Terre du Milieu vivant, pas sous forme d'un cadavre! Quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'avait tué!

La peine laissa place à une colère glacée. On avait tué son frère. Cette certitude lui injectait dans les veines le funeste poison de la vengeance. On lui avait volé son bien le plus précieux, et elle tenait bien à savoir, qui, pourquoi, et comment, avant de laisser s'abattre sur le ou les coupables toute l'étendu de sa colère, de sa haine et de sa souffrance! Elle leur ferait payer le prix fort!

Mais plus que la vengeance, elle deviendrait suffisamment forte pour que plus personne ne meure par sa faute, pour protéger tous ceux à qui elle tenait: Frodon, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Boromir, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir… Tous! Elle faisait le serment de se battre jusqu'à la mort pour tous les sauver, sacrifiant sa vie pour préserver la leur. Et pour cela, il lu fallait être forte, il lui fallait laisser derrière elle les ruines du passé et avancer, ne plus regarder en arrière. Elle garderait enfouit en son cœur les souvenir d'Éric, mais elle ne pleurerait plus dessus. C'était ce qu'il voulait, sa dernière volonté, qu'elle vive, qu'elle se batte, pas qu'elle se morfonde et se laisse dépérir!

- Merci Éric, souffla-t-elle en un dernier adieu.

Les traits tendus par cette nouvelle résolution, les yeux secs mais brulants, tant sous l'effet des larmes que celle de la flamme nouvelle qui incendiait son cœur, elle se leva, le cadeau d'Éric dans les bras, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Là, elle soigna un peu mieux son bras scarifié et ses paumes écorchées. Avec les capacités de Naurofána, tout ça aurait déjà cicatrisé. Mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne retrouve sa louve.

Elle enfila ensuite le kimono, savourant au passage le toucher de la soie, se drapa dans le hakama, glissa ses pieds dans les ballerines, avant de se contemple dans le miroir. Elle avait l'air… d'une héroïne de manga, ainsi vêtue, mais plus que tout, d'une jeune fille prête à tout pour être heureuse et vivre sa vie, dans le monde où elle avait sa place, auprès de ceux qui lui étaient chers, une Nauro prête à se battre.

Glissant les doigts dans sa chevelure, elle défit sa queue de cheval, laissant l'élastique tomber sur le sol sans même y prêter attention, et remarqua enfin un détail troublant: deux mèches de cheveux étaient devenues d'un noir d'encre, sur le devant du crâne, encadrant le visage et tranchant sur la blancheur de sa peau. Que…

Jugeant qu'elle s'en contrefichait, Luana décida d'ignorer cette étrangeté, et tira ses cheveux en arrière. Mais ainsi, les mèches sombres juraient terriblement avec les fils de soie blanche, telles deux ombres sur la neige immaculée. Lui revint alors à l'esprit une remarque faite pas Lindoïlin. L'Elfe regrettait qu'elle tire ainsi ses cheveux, dénudant complètement son front. Elle prétendait que cette coiffure ne lui correspondait pas.

Luana avisa les deux pics ornementaux offert par Éric… Il avait décidément tou envisagé… comme s'il savait… Elle en prit un, enroula tout autour une longue natte de cheveux, et le remonta pour en faire un chignon improvisé et sauvage, plusieurs fines mèches s'égaillant en tout sens, centré à l'arrière du crâne. Elle réitéra l'expérience avec le deuxième pic, les plantant l'un l'autre dans le chignon opposé, et laissant voleter librement les deux mèches noires qui épousaient les contours de son visage. Cette coiffure lui conféraient des allures plus sauvages, plus libres, néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose aussi plus réfléchit, un soupçon de subtilité.

Et maintenant? Il était bien beau d'avoir un objectif, d'avoir trouvé un sens à sa vie. Mais encore fallait-il savoir comment retrouver tous ceux qu'elle s'était fait un devoir de protéger, comment retourner en Terre du Milieu. ¡_Mierda_! Ce simple constat fut pour elle comme se retrouver dans une impasse, avec d'un côté un mur gigantesque quoi l'empêchait d'avancer, et de l'autre un gouffre sans fond qui l'empêchait de reculer. L'abattement faillit avoir raison d'elle, avant qu'elle ne se rappelle la promesse faite à Éric. Elle ne reculerait pas, mais elle ne resterait pas non plus sur place à ne rien faire. Elle avancerait, sans jamais regarder derrière elle, encore et encore, s'interdisant de douter. Se posant, elle réfléchit au moyen de parvenir à ses fins, comment retrouver le chemin de "chez elle".

La première fois qu'elle avait atterrit en Terre du Milieu pour se réveiller entourée de Hobbits, mais aussi son retour, son réveil le matin même. Elle devait se rappeler de ces fois là. Qu'y avait-il eu de si particulier à cet instant précis? Qu'est ce qui rendait possible le voyage entre les deux? Il y avait eu le choc avec le camion, la certitude de mourir. Oui, mais depuis, elle avait crut mourir par deux fois. Ce n'était pas ça. Qu'y avait-il eu d'autre… un sentiment… de malaise… comme si… elle n'était pas à sa place. Oui, c'était ça! Elle avait éprouvé l'étrange désir de se trouver ailleurs, bien qu'elle ne savait pas à l'époque où se situait exactement ce "ailleurs". Et elle avait ressentit ce même désir ardent, ce même besoin lorsqu'elle avait découvert le corps sans vie d'Éric.

À cette pensée, elle perdit le fil de sa réflexion. Les larmes menacèrent de rompre le barrage de sa détermination. Elle devait être forte!

Alors… elle avait ardemment souhaiter se retrouver dans ce qu'elle considérait alors chez elle, le monde moderne et pourri dans lequel elle avait vécu la quasi-totalité de son existence. Elle voulait rentrer dans sa réalité afin de s'assurer qu'Éric n'était pas mort.

Persuadée d'avoir trouvé l'élément clé, Luana ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son désir, le besoin impérieux de serrer Frodon, Aragorn et tous les autres dans ses bras, visualisa sous ses paupières closes les bois enchanteurs de la Lothlórien. Et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se vit elle, toujours devant la glace de la salle de bain.

Non, ce n'était pas ça! Il manquait quelque chose! Mais qu…

La réponse lui apparut soudain, évidente. Elle avait déjà faillit mourir plusieurs fois en Terre du Milieu, et elle n'en était pas pour autant revenue dans cet univers où elle avait grandit. N'empêche… quand elle avait sentit la culpabilité exploser en elle tandis qu'elle était penchée sur le cadavre de son frère, elle avait souhaité la mort. Souhaité mourir elle aussi. Il ne fallait non pas mourir pour changer de monde, mais souhaiter mourir. Avec Samantha, elle avait été prête à mourir pour sauver son amie. La clé de la solution, c'était qu'il fallait être prêt à tout quitter.

Elle n'avait plus… qu'à se suicider… Cette perspective l'effraya. Et si elle se trompait, et si ce n'était pas le moyen de rentrer en Terre du Milieu, elle mourrait, bêtement et simplement. Mais si elle avait raison, elle pourrait enfin aspirer au bonheur. Elle unirait de nouveau ses forces à elles des autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau, elle porterait Frodon sur son dos jusqu'en Mordor s'il le fallait, elle ferait tout pour qu'enfin l'Anneaux et Sauron soient détruits à jamais, que la paix et la lumière règnent sur ce monde. Et une vie ici serait pire que la mort.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le meilleur moyen pour elle de quitter cette vie-ci à jamais.

Elle sorti de la salle de bain et laissa son regard vagabonder à la recherche d'une idée. C'est alors que le balcon apparut dans son champ de vision. Leur appartement faisait parti de l'une des nombreuses résidences des Horizons, ces immenses tours jumelles à usage d'habitation qui trônaient au centre de Rennes, et plus précisément dans Horizons I, l'immeuble le plus haut de la ville, d'une hauteur de presque cent mètres.

Avec un sourire triomphant, Luana ouvrit la baie coulissante et sorti dans l'air frais de février. Le froid lui piqueta la peau tandis qu'elle penchait la tête en arrière pour apercevoir le sommet de l'édifice. Leur petit F2 se situait au 26e étage. Il ne lui restait donc que neuf étages à escalader. Prenant son élan, elle se jeta à l'attaque de l'ascension la plus importante de sa vie.

Son corps lui s'emblait étrangement lourd et gauche en comparaison de ce qu'elle avait put expérimenter avec ses capacités de louve, mais elle s'en fichait. Pour elle ne comptait que les retrouvailles avec Naurofána et tous les autres. Oui, elle rentrait chez elle!

Tandis qu'elle progressait toujours plus haut, des exclamations et des clameurs commençaient à retentir partout au-dessous d'elle. Les gens se précipitaient à leur fenêtre pour le voir passer. Luana se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil en bas, et vit une foule impressionnante de badauds se regrouper au pied du bâtiment. Tous suivaient avec attention ce qui ressemblait pour eux à une démonstration d'escalade ou de parcours. S'ils savaient… très vite, le spectacle virerait au drame à leurs yeux.

Tirant une dernière sur ses bras fatigués, elle parvint enfin à se hisser sur la corniche du toit. Des applaudissements résonnaient loin en-dessous d'elle. Les pauvres fous! S'ils savaient!

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, profitant d'une faible éclaircie afin d'embraser le paysage urbain de ses feux mourants. Il descendait, lentement, se cachant sous l'horizon. Perchée au bord du vide, Luana le contempla longuement, profitant de son dernier coucher de soleil en ce monde. Elle ne regrettait en rien son choix, ne le regretterait jamais, elle l'assumait pleinement et en savourait chacune de ses conséquences. Tandis que le soleil disparaissait, elle fit ses adieux à tout ce qu'elle abandonnait derrière elle sans une once de remord, et lorsqu'enfin l'astre de feu disparut totalement, Luana se laissa tomber dans le vide, un sentiment de plénitude totale parcourant chaque parcelle de son être, sans qu'aucune peur ne vienne gâcher cet instant de grâce où elle se senti flotter dans le vide. Et alors que des cris s'élevaient autour d'elle et que le sol se rapprochait à vitesse grand V, il lui sembla que le vent sifflant à ses oreilles portait en lui l'air mélancolique de _Requiem for a Dream_.

* * *

><p>*Pour celles et ceux qui voudrait avoir une idée plus précise que je me fais de cette tenue, voici le lien (vous n'avez qu'à ôter les espaces avant chaque "ht") : .frimgres? q=le+gardien+du+manuscrit+sacr%C3%A9&um=1&hl=fr&client=firefox- a&rls=:fr:official&biw=1440&bih=781&tbm=isch&tbnid=pY5KQBTNacmTyM:&imgrefurl= .fr/photog-10312-4. html&docid=upu3VKPNx4FogM&imgurl= .&w=266&h=400&ei=LEFAT-6jF8ephAeI3LDoBQ&zoom=1

** sorte de pantalon japonais (ceux que l'on porte en aïkido par exemple…)

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? notre petite Luana va-t-elle s'écraser comme une crêpe sur le bitume, et ainsi se terminera l'histoire de Naurofana? mouhahahahaha!<strong>


	32. Une lourde absence

Bon, ok, je l'avoue, ce chapitre est minuscule, alors que je n'ai pa publié depuis plusieurs semaines, mais comme je n'arrive pas à pondre la suite, j'ai décidé de limiter ce chapite à ce court passage afin de ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps... Alors? Merci qui? ^^ (je sais j'abuse, et j'aime ça! XP )

**Reviews:**

**Aline: **merci pour toute tes reviews! Je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plaise et je tâcherais de tout faire pour que ça continue! ^^ Et m...e, encore une accro! Je vais finir par être envoyée en prison pour trafic de stup moi! x) Heu... t'es sérieuse quand tu vois Luana avec HALDIR? Nan mais ils vont se taper dessus! Et puis, franchement, Lego et elle vont trop bien ensembles! =D Je sais, j'ai été particulièrement odieuse avec ces derniers chapitre ^^ Eric tué par des Elfes? c'est vrai que ça pourrait être drô... intéressant, mais j'ai déjà tout en tête quant à cette affaire, mais crois moi, ceux qui sont responsables de sa mort vont en baver ;) Pour Boromir... Bah je sais toujours pas! XD

**Queen-Mebd **: en effet elle morfle, mais elle sait bien encaisser, et puis ça serait pas drôle si elle souffrait pas un peu -beaucoup. MDR (Sadique powaaaaa! ;D )

**VegetaYouShoulveComeOver: **et oui, c'est triste tout ça, mais nécessaire pour la santé de notre Luana (pas très rassurant tout ça XD ). UNe crèpe?... dommage que ce soit plus la chandeleur, sinon je crois que ça aurait put finir comme ça -ou comment s'assurer de se faire tuer par des lecteurs -_-,

**Small-she-wolf**: vous le méritiez? O_o, mais enfin je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi! ^^ après tout, le chapitre précédent était très... bon ok j'arrête avant de me prendre un carreaux d'arbalète entre le deux yeux XD Ho mais faut pas pleurer! Luana est intelligente et forte, elle s'en sortira... peut être... pas sûre... x) après tout, force et intelligence ne font pas tout! -MOUHAHAHAHAHA! - La mort d'Eric trouvera une réponse, mais pas tout de suite, il va falloir attendre un peu pour comprendre toute cette affaire -je dirais... dans les derniers chapitres de la fic =P.

**Roselia001**: ho pauvre petite! j'en suis vraiment désolée... pffrrttt... hihi... MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD OK, je sais je suis pas crédible ;) Réalité... comme ce mot me semble plaisant à mes oreilles... mais peut on dire ce qui est ou n'est pas la réalité? Ou se trouve le rêve et l'illusion? là est la question ^^ Mais pourquoi tout le monde pleure-t-il en lisant les deux derniers chapitres? =) je ne comprend vraiment pas! Avoues que tu ne me lirais pas si je n'étais pas sadique! XD Heu... sadique mais pas maso, désolée... ~_~, je suis pas une adepte de Chamrodia (reflet d'acide! 3 3 3 3 !) Laisses béton, j'ai droit aux regards mode chat potté avec les plus beaux yeux du monde, Enora n'est pas à la hauteur! ;) Je te rassure, la maternit n'est pas dans mes projets, il faut dabord que j'apprenne à paraitre assez normale pour pas qu'on m'accuse de folie! XD Mais pourquoi tu n'aime pas la fin de mes chapitres? elle sont trèèèèèès biens! ^^ HUm... Bobo... j'arrive pa à imaginer la scène, tellement je rigole à la simple idée de voir Enora appeler l'ours comme ça! XD Je suis insensible à toute forme de marchandage (même sousn la torture je ne dirais rien! mouhahahaha!) Nan juste que j'arrivais pas à écrire ce passage en fait -_-

** Maman bouba **: et ben oui, c'est horrible, c'est moi quoi! XD nan, je crois qu'il est bel et bien mort! mouhaha! Je ne pense pas que son départ répare ce qui a été brisé, mais je puis t'assurer que cela va changer énormément de chose, dans les deux mondes =) C'et pour qu'elle n'ait aucun regret, mais je dirais d'une certaine façon que cela n'est pas que l'oeuvre de l'auteure un peu timbrée ^^

**The Lily and the Hawk **: au risque de me répéter pour la énième fois, _**JE SUIS SADIQUE**_, (juste pour être sûre que tout le monde le lise ;) )tant avec les persos qu'avec les lecteurs! =D je suis heureuse que tu apprécie autant Luana, je pense qu'elle le mérite =) malgré son mauvais caractère et ses mauvaises manies, elle a bon fond. Lindoilin..., je sais pas si elle en pince pour lui... on découvrira ça ensemble! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32: une lourde absence<strong>

La lune se reflétait doucement sur la surface lisse et sans défaut, tandis qu'une partie de sa lumière était absorbée par la noirceur de la pierre. C'était un spectacle fascinant, envoûtant, mais qui, à la longue, finissait par être lassant. Il avait contemplait le jeu d'ombre et de lumière tant de fois, que ce fut à la clarté de la lune ou du soleil, ces trois derniers jours, qu'il en connaissait toute les nuances, toutes les subtilités, toutes les teintes. De nombreuses heures, trop nombreuses selon lui, s'étaient ainsi écoulées, tandis que la fine pierre d'obsidienne roulait entre ses doigts, ou dans le creux de sa paume.

À chaque instant, où rien de plus ne pouvait être fait, il s'était assis, comme en cet instant, et l'avait sortie de sa poche, là où il la gardait précieusement contre son cœur. Il n'aurait sut dire pourquoi il l'avait ramassée, ni même pourquoi il l'avait conservée. Peut être espérait-il pouvoir la lui remettre? Mais cet espoir s'amenuisait au fil des jours et des nuits passées à la chercher.

Pourquoi l'avait-il ramassée? Il ne cessait de se poser cette question, sans trouver la moindre réponse. Pourquoi la gardait-il sur lui, tel un talisman? Là non plus, il ne savait pas, ne comprenait pas son geste.

Soupirant, il se laissa aller contre le tronc d'arbre, détachant enfin les yeux de la pierre, fixant le ciel étoilé à travers le feuillage d'argent, fixant la lune. Trois jours, trois nuits, qu'ils cherchaient. Sans rien trouver. Où était-elle donc?

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir empêché tout cela, de ne pas avoir sut la retenir. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir était là pour elle. Regrettait de ne pas avoir sut comment agir envers elle. Il avait préféré se tenir à l'écart, lui laisser le temps. S'il avait agit plus tôt, s'il avait sut trouver les mots, lui venir en aide, peut être l'aurait elle écouté, peut être se serait-elle laissée faire. Peut être ne serait-elle pas partie, peut être n'aurait-elle pas disparue.

- Legolas.

Il tourna son regard vers Aragorn, ainsi que vers Gimli. Tous deux se tenaient à ses côtés, tous deux affichaient la même sombre expression, avaient le regard hantée par la même inquiétude. Un peu en retrait, Haldir et quelques uns de ses hommes discutaient dans un murmure imperceptible. Tous s'étaient portés volontaires, mais tous désormais avaient perdu espoir, et ne comprenaient leur entêtement. Tous les suivaient néanmoins. Pour combien de temps encore?

- Nous ferions mieux de nous remettre en route, dit simplement le Rôdeur en se levant.

Il acquiesça, rangea la pierre contre son cœur, et se remit sur ses pieds, imité par le Nain. Ils n'avaient guère de temps à perdre. Ils ne se reposaient et ne s'accordaient de pause qu'afin de laisser à l'homme et au Nain le temps de reprendre un peu de forces, juste assez pour parvenir à les suivre.

Une pensée fugace lui effleura l'esprit, et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si les semi-hommes parvenaient à suivre le rythme de leur côté. Nul doute que dame Lindoïlin faisait tout pour les épargner de la fatigue, mais il était peu probable que les Hobbits, ainsi que Boromir, daignent s'arrêter de chercher, eux aussi. Si seulement leurs efforts pouvaient aboutir!

Haldir s'avança vers eux. Il avait la mine sombre, et aurait put paraître mal à l'aise s'il n'avait pas était un Elfe.

- Nous ne pouvons continuer ainsi, déclara-t-il. Quoique nous fassions, nos recherches sont vaines.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, que déjà Gimli brandissait sa hache d'un air courroucé.

- Vous ne comptez pas arrêtez maintenant j'espère!

En un autre temps, ce geste l'aurait exaspéré au plus haut point. En cette circonstance, il lui semblait tout à fait justifié.

Il n'écouta pas le Nain vitupérer, ni même ne prêta attention aux remarques acerbes faites sur le compte des Elfes. Lui-même était bien trop en colère pour se quereller contre un de ses compagnons de route, alors que tout deux avaient le même objectif.

- Haldir, nous ne pouvons l'abandonner! S'écria-t-il à son tour, à la surprise de tous.

- Je le sais, Legolas, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus que ce que nous avons déjà fait jusqu'à présent. Nous avons parcouru la forêt de long en large, fouillé dans ses moindres recoins. Nous avons eu beau la traquer, chaque fois que nous étions sur le point de l'apercevoir, elle parvenait à s'extraire à nos regards et à nous semer. Nous ne pouvons même plus suivre d'éventuelles traces. Il n'ya plus aucun signe de son passage, et ce peu importe où l'on pose le regard. Nous ne pouvons trouver ce qui s'est volatilisé.

Tous trois gardèrent le silence. Ils savaient tout cela. Ils savaient que malgré tous leurs efforts, ils n'avaient plus découvert la moindre trace, le moindre indice quant à l'endroit où elle pourrait être. C'était comme si elle avait tout bonnement disparut, envolée. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'abandonner!

- De plus, reprit Haldir, de plus en plus sombre, nous avons étaient avertit d'une nouvelle intrusion. Des Uruk-Hai, portant la marque de la Main Blanches, ont été vues aux frontières de la Lothlórien. Nous n'avons guère le choix.

Il se détourna et retourna auprès de ses soldats.

Aragorn se tourna vers eux, le regard emplit d'incertitude et de doute. Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu tel regard, et ce n'était pas pour les rassurer.

- Il n'est pas question que nous l'abandonnions! Grommela Gimli.

Il fit un bref mouvement de tête, montrant son approbation. Lui, être d'accord avec un Nain. Comme quoi, les miracles la suivaient dans son sillage.

- Et nous ne l'abandonneront pas Gimli, répondit le Rôdeur. Mais pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Et je crains que ces créatures ne représentent une menace pour elle.

- Cela fait bientôt plus de trois jours qu'elle se dérobe sans que nous puissions la retrouver, je doute que des orcs puissent faire mieux.

- Il se peut qu'elle ne cherche point à les fuir, au contraire, dit-il, exprimant ses doutes à haute voix.

Gimli et Aragorn comprirent où ils voulaient en venir, et cette perspective ne les enchantait guère.

- Elle sait se battre. Ces orcs crasseux ont plus à craindre d'elle qu'elle n'a à craindre d'eux. Elle a du caractère et n'est guère du genre à se laisser malmener.

- Mais la colère et la souffrance sont mauvaises conseillères. Elles pourraient fausser son jugement et ses actes. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait alors d'elle.

Nul n'osait. Et ce fut le cœur lourd, emplit d'inquiétude et de culpabilité quant à l'idée de cesser, ne fusse que temporairement, les recherches.

Il avançait, vif et rapide, avec discrétion, survolant les sous-bois, courant le long des branches dans un équilibre parfait, tel le vent soufflant dans la ramure des arbres. De sa position en hauteur, il pouvait voir loin au devant d'eux, mais il ne parvenait malheureusement pas à percevoir ce qu'ils cherchaient. En bas, Aragorn pistait, tandis que

Gimli trainait la patte, grognant comme un ours et soufflant comme un bœuf. Quelque part, à son niveau, dans les branches, Rumil progressait avec la même aisance que lui. Tous deux, de leur position, suivaient la piste grossière qui déformait la parfaite quiétude de la forêt. Les branches basses étaient brisées en un sentier tracé hâtivement, le sol était retourné, labouré par des pieds impies, sales et repoussants, tout comme ceux à qu'ils soutenaient et portaient toujours plus loin. Les Uruk-Hai, pour une obscure raison, s'étaient scindés en deux groupes d'importance inégale, le plus important se dirigeant vers le cœur de la forêt, vers la belle Caras Galadhon, l'autre cherchant au contraire à en atteindre la lisière et en sortir. Moins nombreux, ils suivaient ce groupe-ci, tandis que Haldir et les autres Elfes de leur escouade, s'en étaient allés dans une autre direction et chassé le plus gros de la troupe.

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils les pourchassaient. Ces créatures immondes ignoraient tout de leur présence, de la chasse qui leur avait été donnée, et pourtant, leurs empreintes profondément incrustées dans la terre et l'humus, indiquaient qu'ils courraient comme si la mort était à leurs trousses. Ils se hâtaient, pour une obscure raison.

Mais à n'était pas le seul mystère qui obscurcissait ses pensée, en plus de l'inquiétude. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils séparés? Pourquoi eux cherchaient à quitter le territoire de la Lothlórien alors que les leurs continuer d'avancer? Ceux qu'ils poursuivaient avaient-ils pris peur et déserté les rangs de leur abjecte armée? Possible, mais il doutait que ce fut là la raison de leurs étranges agissements. Son instinct et sa sagesse, acquise au fil des siècles devenus millénaires, lui soufflaient de se méfier et d'accélérer l'allure.

Ils étaient tout proche à présent; il le sentait dans l'air, la pestilence de leurs chaires souillées, les relents de morts, de sang et de pourriture qui émanaient d'eux, étaient un supplice pour son odorat; le cri de la forêt désolée, des arbres lacérés et lésés, emplissaient son cœur, enflant telle une sombre litanie; la terre résonnait d'un imperceptible tremblement, roulement de tambours, martelée comme elle l'était par les pas lourds et pressés de ces erreurs de la nature; ses oreilles étaient agacées, froissées par le grondement et les râles essoufflés qui leur parvenait, de plus en plus proches.

Et enfin, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques lieux de l'orée de la forêt, il put percevoir avec ses yeux une quinzaine de sombres silhouettes se mouvant entre les troncs avec maladresse, mais avec une rapidité déconcertante au vue de leur masse, pénétrant dans le cercle vide d'une clairière. La vision qu'ils offraient été des plus répugnantes. Des bêtes, se tenant debout sur deux jambes, voilà tout ce qu'ils étaient. Leurs corps étaient larges et hauts, couverts de hardes et de morceaux d'armures mêlées. Leur peau était noire, mais il aurait été difficile de dire si cela était naturel ou venait de la crasse qui si agglomérait. Leurs visages étaient déformés par un perpétuel rictus cruel, une expression de rage et de brutalité telle que nulle autre créature ne pourrait afficher. Et, comble de l'infamie, tous arborait la manche blanche, symbole de Saroumane le Blanc.

Alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient supporter d'avantage de contempler tant de laideur, un éclat d'une blanche pureté, perdu au milieu de cette hideuse vilénie, attira son regard, irrésistiblement. Là, au sein même du groupe, comme protégé de toute agression extérieure par le corps de ses siens, l'un des Uruk-Hai portait sur son épaule un corps inerte, une main posée dessus, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne tomberait pas.

Une chevelure blanche, retenue d'une étrange façon par deux pics, laissait s'échapper des mèches de soie, qui se balançaient au rythme du chaos. Deux mains, aux longs doigts fins, dépassant d'amples manches, pendaient lamentablement dans le vide, liées entre elles par un lien de cuir. Le vêtement étrange qui couvrait une peau de porcelaine, était de la couleur du ciel, lors dune nuit d'été, parsemé d'étoiles, tandis qu'une lune d'argent en illuminait le dos.

Il sentit son cœur tomber dans un profond abîme, lesté par le plomb de la peur, tandis qu'il reconnaissait ce corps. Par les Valar!

Alors même qu'ils se trouvaient encore trop éloignés de la horde pour engager le combat, toujours courant parmi les branches, il ôta son arc de ses épaule, extirpa une flèche de son carquois, la fit glisser sur la corde, banda l'arc, et tira. La flèche, effleurant à peine les feuilles et les troncs, fila et se planta dans le dos de l'Uruk-Hai qui transporté le corps, à peu de distance de la tête de celui-ci. L'hideuse créature s'effondra, chutant vers l'avant, écrasant le corps dans sa chute, tué sur le coup.

Tous les siens cessèrent leur course. Trop lents à comprendre e qui venait de se passer, ils ne furent pas assez rapides pour se mettre hors de portée de la salve de flèches qui s'abattis sur eux, Rumil et lui jouant de l'arc avec une précision funeste, abattant six de leurs adversaires. Atteignant enfin la clairière, il sauta hors du camouflage des feuillages, atterrissant souplement sur le matelas de mousse et d'herbes tendres, et se rangea aux côtés d'Aragorn et Gimli, rangeant son arc et tirant ses lames elfiques. Accompagnés de Rumil, tout trois se jetèrent sur les Uruk-Hai encore debout, qui chargeaient eux aussi, tandis que l'un d'eux, lâche, s'enfuyait au loin emportant avec lui leur prise.

Refoulant toute autre pensée et sentiment, il accueillit l'Uruk-Hai qui se jetait sur lui de la pointe sa lame, l'enfonçant entre les côté, esquivant le coup d'un second. Il tournoya, virevolta, et une tête répugnante vola dans les airs. Avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol, il passa sous la garde d'un troisième assaillant, lui trancha la gorge d'un geste vif et précis, sans hésitation.

- Legolas!

Levant les yeux, il vit Aragorn repousser un Uruk-Hai, le tuer, et montrer avec angoisse l'autre bout de la clairière. Le fuyard en avait presque atteint la limite. Le Rôdeur lui fit comprendre d'un bref mouvement de la tête de les laisser se terminer ce combat, de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Il ne le laisserait pas même atteindre l'orée et disparaître parmi les arbres!

S'élançant, il courut de toute la force de ses jambes. Sa légèreté et sa vélocité d'Elfe le fit survoler le sol, dévorer les mètres qui le séparaient de son but en une fraction de secondes. Et alors que l'Uruk-Hai amorçait le dernier pas qu'il lui restait à faire pour se glisser dans l'ombre des sous-bois, il lui enfonça une de ses lames dans la nuque. Il y eut un bruit écœurant, alliance du craquement des os, du gargouillis étranglé qui s'éleva de la gorge transpercée, et du bouillonnement du sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie béante. Le cadavre tomba à genou, encore soutenu par le fer planté dans ses chairs. Legolas, une main sur la garde, se saisit du corps qui reposait toujours sur l'épaule, le fit glisser sur le tapis d'herbes, finit par retirer son épée, et la jeta à terre. Ne se souciant guère plus de ce tas immonde et sans vie de viande avariée, il s'agenouilla et prit délicatement la frêle victime, plongée dans une inquiétante léthargie. Du bout des doigts, incertain et craignant le pire, il effleura ce visage de porcelaine, suivant les contours des yeux, des lèvres, les traits si paisibles, presque souriant, avant de descendre dans le cou et de chercher un pouls. Il sentit sous la peau douce et blanche le sang pulser avec vigueur. Se penchant, il laissa un souffle léger et chaud lui caresser la joue. Elle respirait, son cœur battait. Elle vivait!

Une joie intense lui gonfla le cœur, chassant la peur qui y avait prit place.

Il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps, tandis qu'il serrait un peu plus contre lui le corps endormi de Luana.


	33. Après l'aller, le retour

**Ho, mais que vois? Miracle! Je suis de retour! Un peu comme Luana en somme ^^. **

**Désolée pour cette très longue absence, mais, j'étais gravement malade. Sisi, je vous assure! J'avais attrapper le syndrome de la page blanche! x) Impossible de faire sortir ce chapitre de ma tête. **

**Je ne pensais pas 'ailleurs écrire ce que je vous jette en pâture, mais faire des retrouvailles rapides et vous offrir un passage assez... non je vais pas dire! =3 Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vus le garde au chaud pour les chapitres à venir ;) **

**Quoiqu'il en soit, voici u long chapitre pour me rattraper de mon retard.  
><strong>

**Reviews: **répondre à un grand nombre d'entre vous, si j'ai eu tant de facilité à décrire la détresse de Luana lors de sa dépression, c'est car moi même j'ai dut faire face à la peur de perdre mon frère, dont je me suis en partie inspirée pour créer le personnage de Éric. Voici, maintenant vous savez.

Merci à **Laulsbm**, **elfic**, **annadriya**, **Queen-Mebd **, **Elflike** et **Rbcca Lonsonne**, dont les reviews m'ont fait grand plaisir =D En espérant que vous aimerez tout autant ce nouveau chapitre.

**VegetaYouShoulveComeOver** : meuh nan, il n'a pas le béguin le Leggy chou, juste qu'il s'inquiète pour un de ses compagnons de galère ;) Haldir/Luana? O.o Heeeeu... non, mais si ça peut te faire plaise, ils vont faire la paix ^^. Ok si tu veux... Greuuuuuul! XD (si tu connais pas,n vas voir sur youtube kaeloo, et si on jouait à la quête du greul ;) )

**Roselia001**: je sais, je sais, c'"était un petit chapitre. Promis le nouveau est plus long ;) Si tu veux savoir ce qui se passe dans une laitue... dan la tête d'un elfe je veux dire ^.^', j'essaierai de refaire un pdv Legolas =) je me suis bien marré moi aussi sur le "miracle" lol Roselia, quand comprendraxs tu que j'aime vous mettre des fins pourraves, juste pur être sûre que vous serez là aux prochain rdv? =P

**Aline**: Ha bon? c'est bizarre, mon insatisfaite préférée (**Roselia**, pour ne pas la citer XD ) le trouvait trop court ^^ Je vais faire en sorte qu'il y ait quelque passage avec Haldir si tu l'aime bien, mais rien de plus qu'un peu d'amitié entre eux! C'est vrai que souvent Leggy est un peu mièvre et niais... J'essaie de le rendre un peu plus classe et attachant à la fois ;) (mais c'est dur! . ) Mais qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il est amoureux enfin? lol C'est fait exprès, je voulais que le lecteur ne sache pas tout de suite de quel pdv on était ^^ J'explique, ne t'inquiète pas, mais pour mieux poser d'autre questions sans réponses! XP Merci pour tes louanges lol (houlà, je suis étrangement serrée dans mes chaussons mi! ^.^ ) Bonne lecture!

**Galatelenn**: Aïe! encore une accro! Je vais finir par avoir des ennuis avec les services de police ou de santé moi! XD Merci pour ta review, sa voir que tu apprécier autant ma petite Luana me fait énormément plaisir! J'adore ton pseudo soi dit en passant! moi aussi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de créer des noms en quenya ou sindarin! (d'où mon nouveau nom de plume ^^ )

**Small-she-wolf** : contente de te revoir ma ptite Wolfy (ça te dérange pas que je te surnomme comme ça? ~.~ ) La pause ne t'as pas empêché d'avoir ton bac blanc j'espère? lol Peut être ne devrais pas publier avant la fin du bac sinon je risque de te déconcentrer dans tes révisions XD En tout cas je te souhaite bon courage et bonne chance! =D Et des questions tu en auras encore! Et encore une fois, fort peu de réponses ;) Au pire, poses en moi quelques unes,je verrais si je pourrais y répondre sans trahir l'histoire =) Ok ok, j'ai compris, je me remet à la tâche! ^^ Su ce, bon chapitre!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 33: après l'aller, le retour<strong>

_Je marche. Sans but. Sans même un point de départ. Où vais-je? D'où viens-je? Je ne sais pas._

_Je marche, sans rien voir, rien entendre. Depuis combien de temps suis-je en train de marcher? Combien de temps encore vais-je devoir continuer? Combien de jours et de nuits sont passés? Combien passerons encore? Je marche sans savoir où je vais, d'où je viens. Pantin sans âme, marionnette d'un destin perdu. _

_Je suis ... que suis-je? Qui suis-je? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. _

Cherche-moi.

_Qui est là?_

Une partie de toi.

_D'où viens-je ?_

Trouves moi.

_Où vais-je ?_

Je suis là.

_Qui suis-je ?_

Tu es moi.

* * *

><p>Elle marchait, marchait sans cesse, sans savoir où elle allait, sans savoir qui elle était.<p>

Où? Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'est qu'elle montait, dans le but d'atteindre l'immense lune qui scintillait tout là haut, si haut au dessus d'elle, très loin devant, grimpant une à une les marches d'un immense escalier d'argent et de clarté, perdu dans l'espace vide et infini des ténèbres. Un garde-fou sculpté et ouvragé assurait son ascension, tandis qu'une voûte d'entrelacs, soutenue par des piliers d'orfèvrerie, la protégeait du chaos extérieur, soutenant le poids des ombres qui pressait l'architecture de toute part, cherchant à l'écraser. Elle ne voyait pas la lutte entre l'obscurité et la lumière, elle la sentait. Elle devinait le désir néfaste que nourrissait cette noirceur ambiante à son égard, luttant tant et plus dans le seul but de la voir en son pouvoir, de la tenir entre ses doigts intangibles et pourtant si destructeurs, de la brouiller sous les rouages de ses machinations. Elle percevait au contraire la bienfaisance de la lueur lunaire qui la nimbait dans chacun de ses pas, lui insufflait toujours plus de force et de volonté pour avancer, comme si elle était à la fois à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur d'elle, comme si elle agissait aussi bien de son propre chef que sous sa volonté à elle.

Qui? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Sa seule certitude était qu'elle trouverait la réponse une fois arrivée tout en haut de l'escalier. Des flashs semblaient danser à la périphérie de sa conscience. Conscience? Était-elle consciente? Elle savait être quelqu'un, à moins que ce ne fût quelque chose. Elle voyait ses pieds se mouvoir sous elle et la porter vers l'avant, elle voyait ses mains balancer au rythme de ses pas, elle savait être elle, bien qu'elle ne sut pas qui elle était. Quoiqu'il en fut, son champs de vision était empli d'images, de visages, de lieux. Ils étaient si étranger à ses yeux, pourtant, ils éveillaient en elle un sentiment étrange de bien être, un irrépressible besoin de les retrouver. Aussi se dépêchait-elle de grimper, allongeant le pas, accélérant. Et plus elle montait, plus les images se pressaient dans sa tête. Elle se mit à courir, dans le seul espoir de les revoir, survolant les dernières volées de marches. Oui, revoir tous ces gens, revoir ce monde, ces gens, si chers à son cœur.

* * *

><p>Elle inspira profondément, goulument, à la façon de ceux que l'on prive d'air pendant trop longtemps. La sensation d'étouffement qui l'oppressait, lui comprimait la poitrine, s'envola, tandis qu'elle retrouvait ses esprits. Elle s'éveilla doucement, et gardant néanmoins les yeux fermés, elle prit conscience de son corps, prit conscience qu'elle était en vie. Elle n'était donc pas morte, aplatie comme une crêpe baignant dans son jus sur le bitume, au pied de son immeuble. Elle eut envie de rire et de pleurer de sa bêtise: se la jouer à la "I believe I can fly" sans même être sûre du résultat, fallait le faire. Mais à aucun moment de sa chute, elle n'avait douté.<p>

Elle savait qu'elle reviendrait, qu'elle se réveillerait en ce monde qui était sien désormais, en Terre du Milieu, parmi ceux qui, à travers le temps et les épreuves, étaient devenus comme une nouvelle famille. Elle désirait plus que tout les revoir. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle voulait faire lorsqu'elle serait de nouveau parmi eux.

Elle voulait serrer Frodon contre elle, lui répéter encore et encore qu'elle n'aurait de cesse de marcher à ses côtés, qu'elle le mettrait à l'abri des ténèbres sous une cloche de lumière, elle filerait les rayons de lune, et tisserait une cape, qu'elle offrirait à son Hobbit préféré pour que jamais, le froid de la nuit ne puisse l'atteindre. Lui faire mille et unes promesses afin que jamais il ne désespère.

Elle se jetterait au cou d'Aragorn, lui dirait combien il comptait pour elle, lui, son soutien, ses conseils, sa présence afin d'avancer sans jamais dévier du droit chemin, qu'il était pour elle comme un grand frère, voir le père dont elle aurait tant eu besoin. Elle ferait tout pour qu'enfin il puisse prétendre au titre qui lui revenait de droit, et ainsi épouser sa bien-aimée, la belle Arwen.

Elle embrasserait Sam sur la joue, pour le simple plaisir de le voir rougir, et lui prouverait que contrairement à ce qu'il disait, il était un grand Hobbit, non pas par la taille, mais par le courage et le cœur.

Elle plaisanterait et rirait à n'en plus pouvoir avec Merry et Pippin, oublierait avec eux les malheurs qui s'étaient abattus sur eux. Ils titilleraient tous trois Gimli. Lui aussi, elle tenait à le revoir, à pouvoir de nouveau le taquiner; elle serait même prête à accepter les pires insultes pour le simple plaisir de voir le Nain prendre sa défense.

Même Boromir lui manquait, c'était pour dire. Il avait des tas de défauts –elle aussi, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion –et ne l'appréciait visiblement pas – et c'était réciproque. Mais ¡_mierda_!, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais! Difficile de ne pas le comprendre lorsque l'on voyait avec quelle ardeur il luttait aux côtés de ses compagnons. Luana avait parfaitement compris qu'il avait juste peur, peur de voir s'écrouler son royaume, de ne pas réussir à défendre le peuple qu'il devait protéger, les êtres chers qui devaient l'attendre chez lui. Cette peur si grande qu'il était obligé de la cacher sous ses airs durs et orgueilleux, et qui le rendait si faible face à la perversion. Elle ferait désormais preuve de plus de sympathie et de respect à son égard, et s'il le lui permettait, d'amitié. Et, dans la mesure du possible, tâcherais de ne plus le traiter de _cabron_, de _gilipollas_, de _merluzo_… enfin tous les noms peut glorieux dont elle avait ensevelis.

Elle regretterait éternellement Gandalf, mais au moins ferait-elle la paix avec elle-même, cesserait de se tourmenter et de s'accuser de n'avoir rien fait pour sauver le Mage Gris. Elle tâcherait de garder l'éclat de son nom aussi vif que lors de son vivant, et de répandre les récits de ses aventures.

Quant à Legolas… elle ne lui ferait aucune promesse insensée, ne se jetterait pas à son cou, ne l'embrasserait pas sur la joue, ne plaisanterait pas avec lui, ne le titillerait pas. Elle prendrait de ses nouvelles, s'assurerait que sa blessure ne présentait plus aucun danger pour sa santé, puis ferait comme elle l'avait fait auparavant, elle échangerait avec lui un mot par ci par là, deux avec un peu de chance. Elle ne voulait pas interférer entre le prince de Mirkwood et la douce Lindoïlin. Sa présence ne ferait qu'importuner les deux Elfes. Elle se sentirait honteuse de troubler l'amour entre deux êtres faits pour se rencontrer.

Ainsi agirait-elle envers les membres de la communauté. Ainsi prévoyait-elle les retrouvailles. Légères, joyeuses, loin du chagrin qui pesait encore sur elle, à l'écart des sentiments qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier.

Mais avant tout cela, il y avait une chose qu'elle devait vérifier. Une simple vérification afin de s'assurer qu'elle était bien de retour, qu'elle n'ouvre pas les yeux pour contempler le plafond blanc d'une chambre d'hôpital, plutôt que de contempler le ramage magnifique des bois de la Lothlórien.

"Nana?"

" _Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas m'appeler ainsi_?"

Luana sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était de nouveau elle, entière, ressentant aux tréfonds de son être, derrière la barrière de la conscience, la présence à la fois si aimante et rassurante de sa louve. Naurofána, pour lui prouver qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, lui envoya des ondes de chaleur et d'amour, qui parcoururent tout le corps de la Nauro, la faisant frissonner de bien être des pieds à la tête. Elle en vint même à faire une chose que la louve ne manquerai pas de désapprouver.

_Elle glissa au fond de sa conscience, se coulant au fil d'une arche argentée –qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à cet instant –jusqu'à la frontière intangible qui séparait la conscience de l'inconscience. Elle s'y présenta, ignorant les avertissements passés de Naurofána. Celle-ci l'attendait toujours de l'autre côté de la ligne de démarcation, assise bien droite. Sa fourrure se parait de mille reflets d'argent. Ses yeux dorés aux reflets de miel parurent à Luana encore plus doux et chaleureux qu'auparavant._

- _Peut être préfères-tu que je t'appelle _Nena_*?_

_- En ce cas tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je t'appelle _Niña_._

_Luana ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant de plonger dans le regard doré qui la fixait. La Nauro et sa louve restèrent une éternité ainsi, à se contempler, ne pouvant s'empêcher de chercher la moindre trace qui aurait put démentir leur réalité présente. _

_- Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit de m'attarder ici, ironisa Luana. Tu ne me fais pas la morale comme quoi je suis… inconsciente?_

_- Tu es une inconsciente impénitente. Quoique je dise ou fasse, tu n'en aurais que faire, gronda Nana avec une note de désillusion. Tout ce qu'il m'est possible de faire est de limiter les dégâts. _

_Le grognement de la louve ressembla à si méprendre à un ricanement blasé._

_- Pour ce qui est de t'attarder à la limite de nos domaines respectifs, tu sais ce que j'en pense. Les ténèbres qui nous séparent se sont accrut de façon alarmante, elles n'en sont que plus dangereuses pour toi. Néanmoins, les ombres ne sont pas les seules à avoir gagné en force et en grandeur. La simple passerelle que j'avais tissée à l'aide de ma magie entre nous est devenue un véritable viaduc, sans compter le véritable bunker qui le recouvre. Tant que tu ne le quitte pas, tu es en sécurité._

_- Alors, je peux de nouveau venir te rendre visite et prendre le thé? _

_La louve poussa ce qui se rapprochait d'un soupir._

_- Décidément Luana, tu ne changeras jamais._

_- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Nana._

_Avec un geste infiniment lent, presque hésitant, Luana leva une main tremblante. Elle effleura délicatement la surface éthérée qui les séparait. Lorsqu'elle la franchissait, c'était à chaque fois tout entière qu'elle se trouvait aspirée, pour fusionner avec Naurofána et se transformer. Jamais elle n'avait put "toucher" l'animal, jamais elles n'avaient put avoir de lien plus intime que le fait de se parler de sa voir, mais moins profond que celui de fusionner. La Nauro voulait pouvoir enfin non pas ressentir la présence de cette partie d'elle, mais pouvoir palper ce qui était sa moitié, sentir sous sa peau le soyeux du pelage banc comme neige. Sa main rencontra tout d'abord une résistance répulsive, avant que la glace ne se liquéfie et ne tente de l'attirer toute entière. Luana dut résister à cette attraction si soudaine. Elle ne voulait pas aller de l'autre côté de la barrière, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans l'inconscient. Comme pour se conformer à sa volonté, les forces qui s'efforçaient de la repousser puis de l'entraîner enflèrent, s'opposèrent, pour finalement se compenser. _

_L'humaine laissa son bras s'étendre dans cet univers inconnu qu'était l'inconscience. La louve avança sa tête massive, laissant les doigts plonger dans sa fourrure. Pour la première fois, toutes deux avaient un contact "physique". Ce fut un instant magique, de pure complicité et d'une tendre intimité. _

_- _Te quiero _Nana, souffla Luana, émue. Je ne saurais dire de quel amour véritablement, je ne sais pas si je t'aime comme une amie, une sœur, une mère, mais je sais que sans toi, je ne suis rien. Tu dois déjà être au courant, mais je suis retournée dans mon monde, où tu n'étais pas. J'ai eu beau chercher au fond de moi, appeler, je ne ressentais rien. C'était comme si je traversais du vide, pour finalement me prendre un mur en pleine face. Je refusais de croire à ce qui s'est passé en Terre du Milieu, au fait que toi et moi n'étions qu'une, j'ai tâché d'oublier, de t'effacer de ma mémoire. Tout ça pour me rendre compte que sans toi, je ne pourrais pas vivre, que j'étais condamnée à mourir. On aurait tout aussi bien put me priver d'eau et de nourriture, voir d'air, ce n'est pas ça qui m'aurait tué. Mais ton absence. Tu as beau ressentir au fond de moi mes sentiments et mon amour à ton égard, je ne te le dirais jamais assez._

_La jeune Nauro se tut, laissant ses mots prendre tout son sens. Elle n'avait guère l'habitude de ce genre de discours, ni même n'aurait crut en être capable. Néanmoins, elle était devant Naurofána, devant sa "conscience". La louve était cela pour elle: existant dans l'inconscient, s'exprimant dans le conscient, la guidant dans ses choix et ses actes, faisant partie intégrante d'elle. Comment pouvait-on vivre sans conscience, sans être complète? _

_- Je sais, gronda tout bas la louve. Je sais tout cela, mais te l'entendre dire, rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Moi aussi je t'aime Luana. Moi aussi j'ai souffert de ton absence._

_- Mon absence?_

_Luana, sans pour autant briser le contact entre la peau de l'un et la fourrure de l'autre, plongea son regard dans celui de Naurofána. Les yeux flamboyants étaient emplit du souvenir douloureux de leur séparation, et visiblement de la peur de revivre l'écartèlement que cette rupture impliquait._

_- Tu as quitté la Terre du Milieu pour retourner dans ton monde d'origine, quant à moi, je suis restée ici. Je n'en ai que de vagues souvenirs, tout est flou dans ma mémoire. Ce que je peux te dire néanmoins, c'est que je n'étais alors plus qu'une simple louve aux instincts primaire, sans la moindre trace d'humanité, non pas une Nauro. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est d'avoir prit le contrôle de notre corps sous sa forme animale, chassé pour me nourrir, et d'avoir fuit, les hommes autant que les Elfes. Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont j'avais conscience, c'était bien du vide laissé par ta disparition._

_Luana continua de gratter derrière l'oreille de Naurofána, le regard fixe, les paupières à demi baissées. Les dires de la louve étaient en tout point comparable à ce qu'elle avait ressentit dans son monde: l'impression de ne plus être une Nauro, mais une simple humaine. _

_- Étrangement, lorsque tu as disparue, je me suis sentie tirée vers le haut, comme si nous fusionnions, à la différence que je fus seule à l'arrivée. _

_La jeune fille releva brusquement la tête._

_- J'ai eu la même impression! Quand… quand j'ai découvert…le corps d'Éric… je me suis sentie perdre pied. C'était comme si le sol s'était ouvert, et que je tombais. _

_Toutes deux restèrent un moment silencieuses, chacune dans leurs pensées, sachant pertinemment que l'autre y avait accès. _

_- Nana, que sais-tu de nous?_

_- Ce que tu entends par là c'est: comment se fait-il que je sois restée ici alors que tu retournais dans ton monde, n'est ce pas? Comment se fait-il que nous ne pouvons vivre l'une sans l'autre, et que pourtant, nous avons été séparées par tout un univers?_

_Luana acquiesça sans un mot. Qu'il était aisé de discuter avec quelqu'un qui comprenait le fond de sa pensée!_

_- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas. La Terre du Milieu n'a que peu de secret pour moi. Qu'il s'agisse de son histoire, de sa géographie ou de ses peuples, j'en connais bien des choses. Mais en ce qui nous concerne, je ne puis rien te dire. Notre existence en ce monde à débuter lorsque tu es arrivée dans la Comté. Et pourtant…_

_- Pourtant, tu sens que nous avons un lien avec la Terre du Milieu. Que nous ne sommes pas arrivées ici par hasard…_

_- En effet. _

_Luana ne put s'empêcher de sourire. De nouveaux doutes s'étaient installés en elle, accompagnés cette fois d'intuition, de pressentiment. Elle ne savait plus tout à fait qui elle était, d'où elle venait. C'était comme si couper les ponts avec son monde lui avait ôté tout point d'ancrage. _

_- Non Luana. Tu n'es pas à la dérive parce que tu as décidé de tourné le dos au monde où tu as grandit. Tu as juste levé les voiles afin de suivre ta destinée. Tu vogue désormais sur des eaux agitées, mais un jour peut être atteindras-tu la terre ferme, ou des eaux plus calmes._

_- _¡De l'agua mansa me libre Dios! Que de la brava me garderè yo.**

_-Toujours aussi hardie! Gronda avec amusement et fierté la louve. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne découvrirons les réponses à nos questions qu'en avançant. Elles se révèleront à nous le long de notre route._

_- Je sais, et je n'aurais de cesse de chercher. Mais avant ça, il y a d'autres questions auxquelles je dois trouver une réponse, tout de suite!_

_- Tu veux savoir qui est responsable de la mort de ton frère. En ce cas, ne perd pas de temps. De plus, je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir te revoir, et je ne voudrais pas retarder ces retrouvailles. _

_La frontière entre la louve et l'humaine se fit plus tangible. Luana fut contrainte de retirer sa main, et, avec un dernier regard pour Naurofána, remonta la grande arche d'argent. Cette ascension lui en rappela une autre, sur un escalier de lumière, dans un monde de ténèbres…_

* * *

><p>Revenant à la surface, reprenant place en son enveloppe charnelle, Luana resta encore un moment immobile, les yeux fermés, focalisant ses sens sur ce qui l'entourait. Sur sa peau glissait la douceur de la soie, tandis qu'un matelas moelleux accueillait son corps comme un nuage moutonneux, à moins que ce ne fût un nid duveteux. De sa lumière dorée, le soleil venait chatouiller ses paupières afin qu'elle les soulève et la baignait de sa calme chaleur. Le parfum des sous-bois l'enivrait, virevoltant dans la brise rafraichissante. Les oiseaux semblaient chanter son retour, annonçant à tous son réveil. Elle leur aurait bien dit de ne rien révéler, voulant faire la surprise avant tout, mais désirant rester encore un peu étendue. Elle avait attendue si longtemps de revoir ses amis, espéré si fort ces retrouvailles, qu'elle se retrouvait désormais emplie d'appréhension. Combien de jours s'étaient écoulé depuis sa disparition? Que c'était-il passé pendant ce laps de temps? Elle craignait, à tord elle le savait, qu'il se reproduise la même chose que lors de son retour dans son monde. Elle n'aurait jamais crut que le peu de personne à l'avoir accueillit et acceptée l'aurait ainsi rejetée. Pourtant, c'était ce qui s'était passé. Les choses n'avaient plus été les mêmes. Ce qu'elle pensait impossible avait eu lieu. Son crew l'avait lâché pour une <em>majura<em>, Sam la haïssait… et elle se retrouvait seule, sans ami, sans famille, sans Éric.

Non, il n'en irait pas de même ici, elle le savait. Les membres de la communauté ne lui feraient pas porter le poids de leurs misères et de leurs souffrances. Ils étaient soudés, bien que tous ne le montraient pas. Elle pouvait leur faire confiance.

Ils ne se déchargeraient pas sur elle et ne l'abandonneraient pas. Et si, son absence ayant duré trop longtemps pour qu'ils puissent s'attarder un peu plus en Lothlórien pour attendre son retour, ils avaient repris la route du Mordor, elle n'aurait qu'à user de son flaire pour retrouver leur trace et compter sur son endurance de louve pour les rattraper au plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas à redouter l'instant des retrouvailles. Et elle ne pouvait traîner plus longtemps alors que les questions sur la mort de son frère lui brûlaient le cœur et la langue.

Enfin, elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Elle commença par soulever imperceptiblement les paupières, ne laissant qu'une infime raie de soleil s'imprimer sur la rétine, le temps qu'elle s'y accoutume. Puis, osant les soulever un peu plus, elle put contempler de nouveau la beauté surnaturelle de la magnifique cité de Caras Galadhon. Les jeux de lumière dans les sous bois, l'or des feuilles renvoyant des rayons dorés aux troncs d'argent, qui eux même les reflétaient en y ajoutant leur teinte, était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs.

Mais le plus sublime des spectacles qu'elle avait sous les yeux était, à nul doute possible, celui de ses compagnons, vaquant à leurs occupations à proximité, et surtout le fait de voir, penché au-dessus d'elle, le visage de Frodon, éclairé par un large sourire.

- Luana!

Avant même de pouvoir esquisser un mouvement, Luana se retrouva entourée des bras du Hobbit, qui s'était jeté à son cou. À son tour elle l'emprisonna de son étreinte et le serra contre son cœur. Des larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux de chacun, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne chercha à les cacher ou à les sécher, car pour la première depuis ce qui leur parut des lustres, c'était larmes de joie.

- Luana. J'ai crut ne plus jamais te revoir. J'ai eu si peur, si peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Chut, c'est rien. Je suis là maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai promit de ne jamais te quitter. J'ai faillit, mais je te promets que quoiqu'il arrive, même si nous venions à être de nouveau séparés, nous nous retrouverons, je t'en fais le serment! Quoiqu'il arrive, nous nous retrouverons pour célébrer la fin de ce _bastardo_ de Sauron!

- Je sais Luana.

Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, un long moment.

- Dites, nous aussi on aurait le droit à un câlin? Demanda une voix emplis elle aussi de larmes.

Frodon et Luana se relâchèrent, juste assez pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du Hobbits, et voir Merry, Pippin et Sam, les yeux humides mais un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- ¡_Estupidos_! Venez là au lieu de dire des conneries plus grosses que vous!

Avec un éclat de rire, les deux se jetèrent dans les bras de la Nauro. Sam, plus délicat et timide, parvint à se trouver une petite classe et eu droit lui aussi au "câlin" promit, avec en prime un baiser sur la joue qui le fit rougir, à la fois de plaisir et de timidité. Luana, Merry et Pippin rirent gentiment de sa réaction.

Quant enfin les semi-hommes la laissèrent respirer et s'écartèrent d'elle, presque à regret, Luana put voir, debout près d'eux, Aragorn, Gimli et Boromir.

- Grands-Pas! hurla-t-elle de joie en se jetant à son cou.

Le Rôdeur l'accueillit avec chaleur et amour, le serrant contre lui comme le ferait un grand frère avec sa petite sœur qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une éternité, sans un mot, ses gestes et ses yeux parlant pour lui.

- Si vous saviez comme vous m'avez manqué! Souffla-t-elle au creux de son oreille, afin que lui seul l'entende. Quand toute cette histoire sera finie, rappelez-moi de toucher deux mots à Elrond, pour qu'il se décide enfin à vous donner la main d'Arwen.

Le visage d'Aragorn fut quelque peu troublé par la surprise et l'incompréhension, mais, jugeant sans doute qu'il ne fallait pas chercher le pourquoi du comment, il l'écarta doucement afin de lui offrit un sourire à sincère et reconnaissant, avant de la ramener contre son torse.

Par-dessus l'épaule du Rôdeur, Luana voyait clairement le petit jeu de Gimli. Droit et imperturbable, il tentait de ne rien laisser paraitre. Mais son nez remuant en tout sens et reniflant, son visage crispé, ses yeux brillants, ne trompaient personne.

- Auriez-vous une poussière dans l'œil, maître Nain?

Aragorn la relâcha, et se tournant vers Gimli, eut un sourire amusé. Trop heureux d'avoir enfin un prétexte pour se frotter dignement les yeux, le fier fils de Gloìn répondit avec un rire un peu forcé:

- Je dirais plutôt un de ses minuscules insectes des bois! Ce n'est pas dans les mines que nous avons ce genre de problème!

Luana rit face à sa répartie quelque peu… bancale, avant de se tourner vers Boromir. Le Gondorien s'était avancé vers elle et semblait désormais hésiter quant à la marche à suivre. Sans plus lui laisser le temps de tergiverser, la Nauro lui offrit à lui aussi une étreinte affectueuse.

- Vous aussi Boromir, vous m'avez manqué.

D'abord surpris et ne sachant comment réagir, il lui tapota doucement le dos, sans rien dire. Ne voulant pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise, Luana se recula, lui adressant un sourire amical et un peu confus.

Instinctivement, son regard porta aux alentours, à la recherche d'une haute silhouette, aux longs cheveux dorés, aux traits doux et avenants, aux yeux de glace. Mais il n'y avait nulle trace de Legolas. Elle s'aperçut alors que c'était dans son lit qu'elle s'était éveillé, dans la cocon douillet que Lindoïlin avait installé pour soigner le prince Mirkwood.

- Si c'est l'Elfe que vous cherchez, bougonna Gimli, il est partit il y a peu en compagnie de dame Lindoïlin.

- Ha, fit-elle, profondément déçut. Ça veut dire qu'il va mieux?

- La blessure n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir, lui apprit Aragorn en lui posant une main… compatissante – ! –sur l'épaule. Et les effets du poison ne sont plus. Notre compagnon a recouvré toutes ses forces. Assez en tout cas pour participer aux recherches et te retrouver.

- Les recherches? Me retrouver? C'est quoi cette histoire?

Tous la contemplèrent avec des yeux effarés.

- Tu ne te souviens pas? demanda Frodon. Tu t'es transformée, avant de t'enfuir à travers bois. Durant plusieurs jours nous t'avons cherché, mais dès que nous te retrouvions t'approchions, tu fuyais. Puis brusquement, tu n'as plus laissé la moindre trace. Comme si tu avais tout bonnement disparue.

- Non seulement nous avons dut fouiller la forêt de long en large et large en long, bougonna Gimli dans sa barbe, mais en plus, quand enfin nous vous retrouvons, nous devons encore vous arracher des pattes puantes des Uruk haï.

Luana resta un moment interdite, les fixant tous u à un chacun leur tour. La tête qu'elle fit –bouche en cul de poule, yeux exorbités et un sourcil relevé à la Mister Beans –aurait volontiers fait rire les Hobbits si la situation avait été autre

- Hein? Des Uruk… Quoi? Attendez, je comprends plus rien là! C'est quoi cette _mierda_? ¿_Es una broma_?

- Au risque de le répéter une énième fois, nous ne comprenons pas votre langue, grogna Boromir.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien de tout cela? La questionna Aragorn avec calme, comprenant que non, elle n'était pas au courant, et craignant, à juste titre, que l'incompréhension ne la fasse monter en pression.

Avec douceur, il l'invita à s'assoir autour du bivouac, avant de l'imiter. Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin vinrent de suite s'agglutiner à elle, tandis que Boromir s'installait aussi loin que possible –de peur qu'elle ne lui fasse ce coup-ci _un grueso beso_? –et que Gimli se cale confortablement dans un coin pour allumer sa pipe.

-Tu ne te souviens pas t'être battue contre une patrouille d'Uruk haï et d'avoir été faite prisonnière?

- ¡_Joder_! Mais c'est quoi des Uruk machin à la fin? Et non je ne m'en souviens pas, puisque que ce n'est pas moi mais Nana qui s'est amusé à jouer au loup*** avec vous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici, vu que j'étais dans mon monde!

Gros silence stupéfié. Les quatre Hobbits la regardèrent avec effarement, Boromir la considéra comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, Gimli s'étouffa avec la fumée de sa pipe, quant à Aragorn, il resta interdit…

- Tu… tu es retournée dans ton monde? Demanda Frodon, craignant d'avoir bien entendu.

- Oui.

- Comment tu as fait? Fit Pippin, intrigué plus qu'inquiet semblait-il.

- J'en sais _nada_. Je sais juste que je me suis réveillée dans mon lit, dans mon appart', dans mon monde, pendant que Nana se baladait sous sa forme animale dans les bois.

- Et… tu es revenue?

- Non, je suis restée là bas, mais je discute avec vous par holographe interposé…

¡Mierda! Elle qui croyait avoir droit à des retrouvailles toute joyeuses, voilà qu'elle subissait un vrai interrogatoire, alors qu'elle-même ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé, ni même ce que c'était que ces _palizas_ d'Uruk machin-bidule-truc. Elle aurait bien aimé comprendre de quoi ils lui parlaient!

- Mais pourquoi?

- Heu… je dirais 42. ****

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, 42, remarqua Sam.

- Dans ce cas, posez une question qui aurait une réponse. Pourquoi c'est vague.

- Pourquoi es tu revenue? Reformula Aragorn, l'air toujours aussi indéchiffrable, ne s'offusquant même pas de la conduite de Luana. Tu avais enfin la possibilité de rentrez chez toi, de retrouver ceux qui t'y attendaient, d'y vivre en paix. Pourquoi être revenue ici?

La Nauro garda son regard longuement braqué sur lui. Assez longtemps en tout cas pour que le Rôdeur puisse voir qu'une fois de plus, ses yeux avaient changé, s'étaient imprégnaient de l'or qui bouillonnait dans les iris de la louve. Le fin anneau qui ceignit la pupille jusque là s'était élargi et ramifiait. Des éclairs dorés marbraient à présent l'argent de l'iris. Mais il ne le fit pas remarquer, attendant une réponse qu'il craignait autant qu'il l'espérait. Luana pr se détourner, fixant le sol, n'osant regarder personne.

- Je suis revenue parce que plus personne ne m'attendait là bas. Le seul lien qui m'y rattaché à été coupé. Je ne me suis jamais sentie à ma place dans ce monde, alors qu'ici, j'ai tout de suite su que j'étais là où je devais être, et j'ai rencontré trop de gens et de personnes fabuleuses pour les quitter, finit-elle par dire en les couvant un à un du regard. C'est ici chez moi.

- Mais, et tes amis?

- Je n'en ai jamais eu beaucoup Merry, et le peu que j'avais m'a rejeté lorsqu'ils m'ont revue.

- Mais n'avez-vous pas de la famille? Demanda Boromir, ce qui eu le don de surprendre Luana.

- J'ai été adoptée quand j'étais toute petite. Mes parents adoptifs sont morts dans un accident de voiture, l'année de mes 13 ans. Je n'avais pas de tante, d'oncle ou de grands parents. Éric était la seule famille qui me restait, sourit-elle avec tristesse et amertume.

- Je suis désolé.

Ce fut au tour de la Nauro de s'étrangler. Quoi, le fils de Denethor, l'intendant du Gondor, était désolé pour elle? Il s'était passé quelque chose pendant son absence? Il était tombé sur la tête et avait depuis des troubles de la personnalité?

" _Luana, n'avais tu pas pris la résolution de ne plu t'en prendre à lui_?"

" C'est vrai, mais voue qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions!"

Recouvrant un semblant de maîtrise de soi, elle parvint à lui adressait un rictus un peu tordu, cependant clairement aimable.

- Vous excusez? Mais de quoi? Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez tué que je sache!

Le Gondorien acquiesça, mais n'ajouta rien.

- Mais ça n'explique pas comment vous avez atterrit entre les griffes de ces répugnant Uruk haï, grogna Gimli.

- Mais c'est quoi à la fin des Uruk Aïe? ¡_Puta de mierda_!

- Ils sont le fruit pourri issus du croisement entre les orques et les gobelins, expliqua Aragorn.

- Quoi! Comme si séparément ces bestioles étaient déjà pas assez moches! Attendez… me dites pas que je me suis retrouvée avec ces horreurs!

- Tu ne les as donc pas attaqués? Nous avons craint, en apprenant qu'une troupe avait pénétré dans la forêt, que tu ne te jette à l'attaque.

" Nana? Me dis pas que t'as croqué dans ces tas de mer…"

" _Non, je ne me suis attaquée à eux. Le dernier souvenir que je garde de cette période, c'est de m'être brusquement sentit aspirée de l'intérieur alors que j courrais à travers bois._"

- Non, promis, on ne s'est pas jeté dessus. Je devais être dans les vapes quand ils se sont ramenés. Et pourquoi je 'en serais pris à eux d'ailleurs! Je pense pas que Nana est eu envie de faire une indigestion!

Aragorn parut incertain.

Cherchait-il ses mots, ou se demandait-il s'il devait lui dire ce qui le taraudait.

- Luana, la patrouille d'Haldir a, comme nous l'avons fait avec toi, extirpé ton frère d'une troupe d'Uruk haï. Il avait été fait prisonnier.

La Nauro leva une main tremblante afin de faire taire le Rôdeur. Il s'apprêtait à répondre aux questions qui lui plombaient l'âme et aux quelles elle se devait de trouver rapidement une réponse, mais ce n'était pas de sa bouche à lui qu'elle voulait l'entendre. Elle voulait que ce soit celui qui lui avait ramené son frère qui le lui dise.

- Où est Haldir?

- A son _talan_.

D'un signe de tête, accompagné d'u faible sourire, elle le remercia et salua chacun d'eux, avant de se lever, et de se mettre à la recherche de l'Elfe.

* * *

><p>* le mot <em>nena<em> signifie "petite fille", mais en Espagne il est courant d'appeler ainsi de grandes personnes de façon affectueuse.

** Dieu me garde des eaux tranquilles, quant aux torrents, je m'en charge.

***par loup, pour être sûre qu'il n'y ait pas d'erreur de compréhension, j'entendais le jeu qui consiste à courir après les gens et à les toucher pour qu'ils deviennent à leur tour le loup ^^

**** pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas H2G2: le guide galactique, allez taper sur youtube "H2G2: quarante deux!" XD

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou! j'espère que ça rattrape ma longue absence! Promis, le prochain chapitre viendra bien plus vite (bon pas avant la semaine prochaine, vu que j'ai un weekend JDR de prévu ^^' )<strong>

**Ai je répondu à votre question quant au comment du pourquoi Luana et Naurofana ont elles été si facilement capturées par les uruk haï? =)  
><strong>


	34. Adieu grand frère

**Et voici le nouveau chapitre! Dans les temps cette fois! (comment ça, j'ai mis plus d'une semaine à la publier? Oui, et? x) ) Comme pour la plupart, il semblerait que vous en ayez marre des questions sans réponses, je vais enfin vous donner quelques réponses! ;) Je préviens, séquences émotions garantie (enfin je crois), et chapitre surtout dédié aux fans d'Haldir et Boromir (au choix). Sur ce , bonne lecture! =D  
><strong>

**Reviews:  
><strong>

**Melty-chan 93: **merci bien pour ta review! Et oui, désolée pour l'absence mais que veux tu, quand ça veut pas sortir ça ne sort pas! Tu auras tes réponses, ne t'en fait pas! =)

**Eclipse1995**: ce n'est surement pas moi qui vais faire ou dire quoique ce soit pour ton absence, vu le temps qu'il a fallut pour que je sorte un nouveau chapitre! ~.~' Mais ça fait quand même rudement plaisir de retrouver une de mes plus anciennes revieweuse! =D Hey! Ca serait pas drôle si Leggy-chou était toujours là à veiller sur elle comme un chien sur son os (oui, bon, ça c'est plus plutot Luana/Naurofana, mais chut ;) )! Et avoue que si c'était si facile, ça n'intéresserait personne cette love story! Oui, c'est vrai j'avais ce projet, mais pour l'instant il est mis de côté par manque d'inspiration et de temps (on va dire que je suis un peu sur 3 gros projets de roman, en plus de mes fanfics ^^ ) désolée, mais ce sera peut être pour plus tard Kanda!

**Small-she-wolf**: les désirs de madame sont des ordres, aussi voici un nouveau chapitre pour faire une pause entre les révisions! ;) (tkt, la bac, c'est finger in the noose!) Merci Wolfy, surtout que j'adore ce petit surnom ^^ D'accord entendu, tant que l'inspiration sera là,je continuerai de publier! Oui, elle a enfin retrouvé tous ceux qui comptent pour elle! Les réponses quant à Eric, c'est tout de suite! Par contre, pour Leggy Chou, va falloir attendre un peu =)

**rose77260: **merci c'est sympa!Pour la blessure de Legolas, je n'ai fait que m'inspirer de brouillon de Tolkien, où il avait songer blesser notre elfe préféré. Après, j'ai improviser. Et avoue que tu n'es pas mécontente du rapprochement avec Luana que ça entraine! ;) Mais enfin, laissez Lindoilin tranquille! Elle a rien fait la pauvre! Hey, nan mais dis donc! Tu me pique pas Leggy! J'en ai besoin pour la suite moi! XD

**Roselia001: **Rhooo, arrête, la fin du dernier chapitre était pas si terrible que ça! Et puis c'est rien en comparaison de la fin de ton dernier chapitre! . Heureuse que les retrouvailles te plaise! Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas faire vraiment de retrouvailles avec Nana, mais je me suis rendu compte que ce serait du grand n'importe nawak! -_- Ha? Aurais je réussit à faire entrer Bobo dans tes grâces? J'espère que ce chapitre achèvera de te convaincre! =D Bah Leggy n'est pas non plus là pour la servir, ni même la surveiller, elle est grande ma Luana! Bon, ok, j'avoue que moi aussi ça me fais chier, mais sinon la suite n'aurais plus d'intérêt si tout était si facile (et puis tu peux parler, vu la relation entre Enora et Tristan! =P ) Et je t'interdi de toucher à Lindoilin! Elle est gentille! Plus j'écris sur elle, plus je la découvre moi même et je l'apprécie, alors pas touche! Haha, le Grand 42! Si tu veux savoir d'où ça sort, va voir sur youtube "h2g2le guide du voyageur galactique: quarante-deux" (fais gaffe de pas virer geek comme moi! x) ) Allez, boude pas, les voilà tes réponses! ;) Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34: Adieu grand-frère.<strong>

Le soleil à travers le feuillage doré, les troncs d'argent, le chant éthéré des arbres, la magnificence et la finesse de l'architecture des lieux, le cours tranquille de la vie, l'atmosphère même, auraient eu en d'autres circonstances le don de l'apaiser. Elle n'en avait pour ainsi dire pas profité lors de son précédent séjour dans la cité de Caras Galadhon, ne s'en était pas imprégnée, ni même n'y avait réellement goûté. Elle le regrettait et souhaitait grandement réparer cette erreur, cette faute dont elle s'était rendue coupable. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'assoir sur une branche ou au bord d'une fontaine, et contempler les merveilles qui s'offraient à ses yeux, écoutaient les histoires et les légendes que transportaient le vent et le temps, oubliaient ne fusse qu'un instant.

Mais elle n'en avait malheureusement pas le temps pour le moment, ni même le droit. Elle se devait d'éclaircir certain points, et surtout savoir pourquoi son frère était mort. Aragorn avait commencé à lui en fournir la réponse, mais elle désirait l'entendre non pas de la bouche du Rôdeur, mais d'Haldir. Aussi marchait-elle à pas sûrs et déterminés sous les frondaisons, jusqu'à ce qu'une question, de moindre importance face à celles qui la taraudaient, mais assez fondamentale pour la faire s'arrêter net: où se trouvait le _talan_ de l'Elfe après qui elle courait?

- ¡_Mierda_! Grogna-t-elle en se frappant le front d'une main. ¡_Qué estupida soy_!

- Auriez-vous quelque problème, jeune Luana? chanta-t-une voix derrière elle.

Surprise, la Nauro se retourna pour découvrir, se dirigeant droit sur elle, la belle Lindoïlin au bras du prince de Mirkwood. Les revoir ainsi, deux êtres si beaux et si magnifiques marcher côte à côte, dans le cadre utopique de la Lothlórien, eu un effet tout aussi enchanteur que dévastateur dans le cœur de Luana. Elle était si heureuse de pouvoir enfin les retrouver, voir que Legolas était enfin remis de sa blessure, et ils étaient si bien assortis… qu'elle ne comprenait pas la peine pourquoi persistait en elle ce sentiment de jalousie.

Jalousie?

Elle resta là un long moment, abrutie par cette constation. Elle était jalouse des deux Elfes, qui, arrivés devant elle, la considéraient avec ce qui devait être chez eux de l'amusement. Legolas arborait un fin sourire en coin, tandis qu'un de ses sourcils divinement aillé s'arquait en une question silencieuse. Lindoïlin quant à elle, ne dissimula en rien le léger rire qui fit frissonner l'air de plaisir.

- Et bien, que vous arrive-t-il? Rit doucement la belle Dame. Vous semblez perdue.

- Non. Enfin si! Heu…

"¡_Conchatumadre_! Je suis pathétique!"

" _Non, juste désorientée, dans tous les sens du terme._"

" Haha, très drôle Nana!"

Se giflant mentalement aussi fort que possible, Luana se secoua, avant de fixer son attention sur la Dame Elfe.

- Je cherche Haldir. On m'a dit qu'il était à son talan, mais je ne sais pas où ça se trouve.

La mine des deux Elfes se fit sombre, et les yeux de Lindoïlin s'emplirent de pitié alors qu'ils se posaient sur la jeune fille.

" ¡Mierda! Elle a pas finit de me regarder avec ses yeux de chien battu?"

" _N'avais tu pas promis de ne plus t'en prendre à elle?_"

" Nana, ce n'est pas parce c'est elle. C'est juste que je n'ai aucune envie que l'on s'apitoie sur mon sort, alors tomber sur elle maintenant, alors qu'elle est en compagnie de Legolas, c'est vraiment pas le truc pour que je reste zen. Ça serait Boromir il s'en prendrait tou autant dans la figure!"

- Nous l'avons rencontré il y a peu alors qu'il se rendait au terrain d'entraînement, répondit Legolas. Il se trouve que nous comptions nous y rendre également. Souhaitez-vous nous y accompagner?

La Nauro avisa enfin l'arc et le carquois qu'il arborait à l'épaule. Ils étaient partis dans l'intention de s'entraîner, touts les deux… Les saluant d'une brève révérence, elle commença à s'éloigner.

- Merci, mais je connais le chemin. On se revoit tout à l'heure! Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle partait en courant à travers les frondaisons.

"_Depuis quand fuis-tu? En un autre temps, tu aurais accepté avec plaisir._"

"Je ne fuis pas. Je ne veux pas m'incruster quand je sais être indésirable, c'est tout."

"_L'invitation de Legolas était pourtant sincère, et je doute qu'il vienne un jour à te considérer comme indésirable."_

"Tu me fatigue Nana. T'as pas remarqué qu'ils étaient quasi main dans la main? Je pense pas qu'ils avaient prévu de me ramasser au passage alors qu'il compter passer du temps ensemble."

" _Avoue qu'il y a mieux comme rendez-vous galant qu'un entraînement au tir à l'arc."_

"Je ne connais pas assez le coutumes des Elfes pour juger. Et puis c'est quoi cette discussion rababsurdo? Legolas et Lindoïlin n'ont plus beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble avant que ne la communauté ne reparte, j'ai pas envie de la gâcher, et je me fiche royalement de savoir comment ils le passent! Point barre!"

Luana crut percevoir un profond soupir s'élever au fond d'elle, mais n'y prêtant pas attention, elle finit par déboucher sur une vaste clairière. Là s'étalaient plusieurs rangées de cibles de pailles, dressées de flèches que ne cessaient de leur décochaient ceux qui s'exerçaient à l'arc. Mais il n'y avait pas que le tir que l'on venait perfectionner ici: bon nombres d'Elfes s'affrontaient à l'épée, tandis que d'autre faisaient preuve de voltige et d'une grande adresse à dos de cheval.

Ne restait plus qu'à trouver Haldir parmi tout ce beau monde. Facile! Après tout, tous avaient la silhouette parfaitement dessinées des lutins des bois, presque tous avaient de longs cheveux blonds, et tous portaient quasiment la même tenue. Ouais! _Tan fácil como buscar una aguja en un pajar.* _

Pourtant, à peine eut-elle posé le regard sur l'un d'eux, qu'elle l'identifia sur le champ. En même temps qu'elle trouvait Haldir, Luana s'aperçut que sa vue avait changé: malgré la distance, elle parvenait à distinguer sans le moindre mal la teinte légèrement plus sombre qu'arborait la chevelure d'Haldir, ainsi que la façon bien à lui qu'il avait de se mouvoir avec grâce et autorité. Un flot de détail la submergeait, sans compter que sa vision magique lui révélait l'aura qui se dégageait de tout ces Elfes. C'était un peu comme si l'on avait allumé une multitude de lampion. Des lampions qui, à travers le filtre de sa vision de vie, prenaient des teintes chaudes, dans les tons rouges, oranges et jaunes, pulsant au rythme du flux sanguin qui les parcouraient.

"Nana, c'est moi où ma vue s'est améliorée?"

"_Non, ce n'est pas toi. Ta vue s'est un peu plus rapprochée de la mienne_.

" Comment ça se fait? Nous avons encore fusionné?"

" _En quelque sorte. Le pont que tu as forgé entre nous nous a rapprochées. Quoique non, "rapprocher" n'est pas le terme exact. J'ai beau sondé l'espace qui nous sépare, il n'a guère changé et prend toujours autant de place entre nous. Je pense plutôt que l'élargissement de notre lien permet à mon énergie de s'engouffrer plus aisément, et de t'atteindre en plus grande quantité et avec plus de force."_

" Ce qui veut dire vue de loup aiguisée, pareils pour les sens, l'agilité, l'endurance, la capacité de régénération, la vitesse, la force, et tout le chambard?"

" _En effet, tu profite d'avantages des effets de notre coexistence_."

"Arrêtes, à t'entendre je ne fais que profiter de toi! Je vais finir par me sentir mesquine."

Le rire de Naurofána s'éleva, roulant comme un grondement de tonnerre, grondant comme un roulement de tambour.

"_Ce n'était pas mon intention. À travers toi, je puis profiter de bien des choses moi aussi. Et puis, nous ne sommes qu'une. Ce qui profite à l'une, profite à l'autre_."

Luana approuva, avant de sursauter violemment alors qu'elle ressortait de ce dialogue intérieur, devant le sourire un tantinet narquois d'Haldir.

- ¡_Joder_! Ca ne vas pas de me faire peur comme ça? J'ai crut avoir une crise cardiaque!

- Je n'avais nullement l'intention de vous effrayer. Mais vous sembliez en grande conversation, aussi ai-je préféré attendre que vous vous eussiez fini.

- Et ben merci!

Revenant de sa surprise, la Nauro se redressa de toute sa taille et prit un air grave. Il n'était plus temps de tergiverser. Elle devait savoir.

- Haldir, je… je…

Mais rien ne voulut sortir. Les mots qui traînaient au coin de ses yeux se refusèrent à emprunter sa voix et à s'élever de sa bouche. Ils préférèrent à cela couler le long de ses joues. Elle voulait des réponses, et s'étaient juré de les recevoir sans une larme, sans rien montrer. Mais comment parler froidement d'un sujet aussi sensible, encore aussi présent? C'était impossible de le faire en restant insensible. C'était un peu comme désinfecter une plaie avant de la soigner. C'était nécessaire pour elle guérir, mais surtout douloureux. La douleur l'accompagnerait encore longtemps, et malgré sa promesse de ne plus pleurer sur la mort d'Éric, elle ne pouvait pas encore tout à fait la contenir, la peine étant encore trop récente, trop pesante.

Pestant entre ses dents, elle s'excusa, et essuya ses yeux et son visage d'un revers de la main, sans se détourner de l'Elfe. À quoi bon? Il aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas voir les sillons humides sur ses joues, sourd pour ne pas entendre sa voie s'enrouer.

- Je sais ce que vous êtes venue quérir auprès de moi, dit-il. Mais ne restons pas là. Ce n'est guère un lieu très adéquat pour discuter paisiblement.

Luana crut avoir eu un moment d'absence, voir d'hallucination. Haldir ne pouvait pas lui avoir parlé si gentiment, ni même sa voix s'être adoucie comme il lui avait semblait l'entendre.

Et pourtant, il tendit une main au devant lui, lui effleurant doucement le dos de l'autre, l'invitant à le suivre.

Abasourdie, elle acquiesça faiblement, et lui emboita le pas, sous un regard de givre impénétrable.

Haldir la mena à travers bois, toujours plus au cœur de la cité, mais surtout toujours plus profondément. Luana s'était attendue à ce qu'il la mène dans les arbres, sur un _talan_, en hauteur, mais depuis le début, ils ne faisaient que s'enfoncer. Les seules personnes qu'ils avaient croisé en chemin étaient quelques rares Elfes, mais même leur présence avait finit par se faire oublier. À tel point qu'une fois de plus, la Nauro faillit succomber au désir de s'abandonner à la contemplation et à l'extase des lieux. La nature, si généreuse envers ceux qui avaient sut se faire accepter d'elle, si belle pour qui savait la contempler, et pourtant si sauvage de par son essence et la vie qui pulsait en son sein, l'invitait à s'oublier un instant dans une alcôve secrète, un abri à l'entrée du quel elle pourrait laisser ses soucis le temps de se reposer. Plus tard, se promit-elle, plus tard, fit-elle le serment à Dame Nature.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une ultime volée de marche que Luana découvrit, dissimulée aux creux d'une alvéole de racines et de roches sculptées, préservée dans un écrin de verdure d'argent et d'émeraude, posée sur un piédestal, une fontaine laissait s'élever le gazouillis de l'eau, le mêlant au chant des oiseaux.

Taillée à l'image d'une belle dame Elfe, à la haute et svelte taille, au port majestueux, au regard fixe et éternel, la sculpture tenait en ses mains un vase aux courbes agréables et aériennes, d'où un mince filet d'eau ruisselait en chantant, murmurant au vent de rares paroles dont le sens devait être connu de lui seul, avant de se voir accueillit par une vasque posée aux pieds de la statue.

Haldir laissa un instant la jeune Nauro gouter à la beauté des lieux, se gardant bien de montrer ne fusse qu'une once de l'agréable surprise que suscité chez lui un tel émerveillement chez une personne faisant preuve de tant d'indécence.

- C'est endroit est magnifique, souffla-t-elle doucement, de peur de déranger l'esprit des arbres qu'elle pouvait clairement y apercevoir.

- Il l'est en effet. Ce lieu est propice au calme et la quiétude. Je viens souvent m'y ressourcer lorsque le besoin s'en fait sentir.

Elle hoche imperceptiblement la tête, tout à ait d'accord avec lui, et enchantée de la faveur qu'il lui faisait en l'emmenant ici, cet endroit si intime pour lui.

D'un signe, il l'invita à s'assoir sur le banc de pierre qui s'adossait à la vasque, avant d'y prendre place à son tour.

- Il serait judicieux, je présume, que je réponde aux questions que vous me poserez, plutôt que de tenter de vous faire un récit que vous ne manqueriez pas d'interrompre à tout bout de champs.

Luana leva les yeux au ciel; ça, c'était le Haldir que tout le monde connaissait!

Mais la peur de se voir de nouveau incapable de demander la moindre information, de se laisser de nouveau aller à son chagrin, lui noua le ventre. Inspirant profondément, puisant en ce lieu le courage et la confiance dont elle aurait besoin, Luana se jeta à l'eau.

- Aragorn ma dit que, comme ils l'ont fait pour moi, vous aviez arraché mon frère aux mains des Uruk… des Uruk Hai.

Elle fixa longuement l'Elfe, attendant qu'il confirme, qu'il développe et lui raconte ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il resta de glace, son regard restant impénétrable. La Nauro comprit qu'il ne dirait rien tant qu'elle ne lui aurait rien demandé. Il ne répondrait pas aux questions posées à mi-mots.

- Comment ça se fait qu'il était là? Pourquoi l'ont-ils tué? Lâcha-t-elle avec difficulté.

- Si votre question est de savoir comment votre frère, tout comme vous, est arrivé en Terre du Milieu, sachez que je n'ai nulle affinité avec les mystères de la magie. En outre, votre frère n'est pas mort de la main même d'une de ces créatures. Il a succombé aux maltraitances subies lors de sa captivité, alors que nous le ramenions à Caras Galadhon.

- Quoi? Éric était vivant? Qu'est ce que ces pourritures lui ont fait?

- Oui, il était en vie lorsque nous l'avons secouru, mais sa vie ne tenait qu'à peu de chose. Quant aux traitements qui lui furent infligés, pour le peu que j'en ai connaissance, je ne vous en dirais rien.

Luana réagit au quart de tour.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils lui ont fait! Dites le moi! Je dois savoir!

"_Luana! Pourquoi faut-il que tu cherche toujours à souffrir plus que tu ne peux le supporter? Je ne veux pas avoir à étouffer tes sentiments et tes peines pour te préserver, car tu dois apprendre à y faire face pour ne pas te laisser submerger. Mais si tu ne cesse d'ajouter à ta douleur en détails aussi sordides qu'inutiles, je ne pourrais t'empêcher de te noyer! Ne cherches pas à creuser plus en __ses sens, je t'en conjure."_

" Mais Nana, je dois savoir! Pour Éric!"

" _Éric n'aurait jamais voulut que tu connaisses de telles horreurs. Et quelle image aurais-u de lui en apprenant à quel point ses monstres l'on humilié, rabaissé? Arrêtes-toi là, et reprend ton chemin dans l'autre sens_."

- Votre louve est plus sage que vous ne l'êtes, déclara Haldir, comme s'il avait lut à travers le visage de Luana la conversation avec l'animal. Suivez ses conseils, ils sauront vous être toujours d'une grande aide et jamais ne vous desserviront.

Étonnée qu'il parle ainsi de la louve sans aucune once de dégoût, elle acquiesça et abandonna la partie. Pour cette fois.

- Vous savez pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à lui?

- Selon toutes vraisemblances, je dirais que leurs chemins se sont croisés par pure coïncidence, et que la nature des Uruk Hai étant ce qu'elle est, ils ont attaqués. C'est ce que je vous dirais, si moi-même je croyais à cette version.

- Si vous y croyiez?

Haldir ne dit rien, attendant une question précise et concise.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que mon frère n'est pas tombé sur les Uruk Hai par hasard?

- Si votre frère n'avait été qu'un homme sans importance pour eux, ils l'auraient tué sur le champ, abandonnant derrière eux son corps.

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir capturé?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. La seule que je puis vous certifier, c'est que votre frère n'était pas la proie, mais l'appât.

- Pas la proie? L'appât? C'est quoi ces conner… sornettes!

- Les Uruk Hai n'ont pas pour habitude de s'aventurer sans raison si loin dans nos terres. Le faire en trainant derrière eux un prisonnier, bien en vue, et en s'assurant que ces cris se fassent entendre à des lieux à la ronde, est tout bonnement suicidaire. Ils ne l'auraient pas fait sans un but précis.

- Mais ¡_Mierda_! Pourquoi ils auraient voulu s'en servir comme appât! Pas pour tendre un piège aux Elfes! Vous les avez attaqués pour défendre vos terres, pas pour sauver Éric! Il n'y à que moi dans toute la Terre du Milieu à avoir un lien avec lui!

- Justement. Ne trouvez vous pas étrange que peu de temps après, nous vous retrouvions à votre tour prisonnière des Uruk Hai, mais que cette fois, ils tentent par tous les moyens de fuir nos forêts plutôt que de s'y enfoncer?

Luana resta un instant interdite. Elle comprenait parfaitement où il voulait en venir… mais pourquoi?

- Haldir, pourquoi les Uruk Hai voudraient m'avoir moi, alors que je ne fais qu'escorter Frodon, le porteur de l'Anneau. Je ne suis rien pour eux.

- Je ne suis point dans les confidences de l'Ennemi. Cette question, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut la poser.

- Alors à qui? À qui dois-je demander pourquoi on a tué mon frère, dans le seul but de m'avoir moi?

- Les Uruk Hai qui s'en pris à votre frère, ainsi qu'à vous même, portaient la marque de la Main Blanche. La marque de Saroumane le Blanc.

- Saroumane, gronda-t-elle tout bas.

Saroumane, le sorcier qui avait séquestré Gandalf alors qu'il devait rejoindre Frodon à Bree, celui qui les avait ensevelis sous des tonnes de neiges et de rocks, alors qu'ils tentaient de franchir le col de Caradhras, celui à cause de qui ils avaient empruntaient la route des mines de la Moria, où Gandalf avait trouvé la mort. Encore et toujours ce même damné magicien! Non content de leur avoir barré la route et de les avoir privés d'un compagnon, il venait de lui voler son frère, pour une raison qu'elle ne comprendrait sans doute jamais! En ce cas, elle le lui ferait payer! Elle le jurait sur sa vie!

Se relevant, elle s'inclina face à Haldir.

- Je vous remercie Haldir, de m'avoir ramené mon frère, et de m'avoir éclaircie de vos réponses. Mais j'ai encore une chose à vous demander.

- Qu'elle est elle?

- Le corps d'Éric, qu'en avez-vous fait durant mon absence?

L'Elfe lui adressa un faible sourire, comprenant ses intentions.

- Ne sachant pas qu'elles étaient vos coutumes funéraires, nous l'avons entreposé dans un endroit où la putréfaction ne pouvait s'en emparer. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous y mènerais.

Luana le remercia une fois de plus, et tandis qu'il prenait le chemin inverse, rendant à la statue le calme des lieux, Haldir se tourna vers elle, le visage étrangement adoucit.

- Avant de mourir, votre frère vous a appelé. Il ne cessait de répéter votre nom. Lorsque je lui ai apprit que nous le ramenions près de vous, il m'a demandé de vous dire ceci: "Vit heureuse petite sœur, maintenant que tu as trouvé ta place, je peux partir en paix."

* * *

><p>Les flammes avaient finit par mourir. Sans plus aucune source de combustible, sans rien qui puisse encore nourrir leur appétit dévastateur, leur insatiable besoin de défaire ce qui fut, les langues de feu s'étaient débattues, mais très vite avaient été étouffées par le vent, et n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de se retrancher dans les dernières braises rougeoyantes. Les dernières avaient longuement brillé, telles des étoiles dans l'aurore, avant de s'éteindre une à une, emportant avec elles les dernières traces d'une vie dont il ne restait plus que cendres tièdes et poussières éthérées.<p>

À la fin de leur entretien, Haldir s'était montré d'une infinie prévenance. Il l'avait menée au corps d'Éric, avait mis à sa disposition plusieurs Elfes, qui l'aidèrent à monter un bûcher funéraire, à l'écart de la cité, où ils déposèrent la dépouille, lavée et purifiée, vêtue d'une tunique et d'un pantalon elfique. Par respect et pudeur, ils l'avaient ensuite quittée là, lui laissant la dure tâche d'allumer le brasier qui effacerait à tout jamais la présence physique de son frère.

Combien de temps étaient-elles restée là, debout, à regarder les flammes exécuter leur œuvre? Elle n'aurait trop sut dire. Tout ce qu'elle savait était que le soleil avait dépassé son zénith depuis de longues heures déjà. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, qu'elle était encore là, à contempler le brasier dont il ne restait désormais plus qu'un tas grisâtre. Personne hormis elle n'avait assisté à ce spectacle aussi émouvant que tragique et pitoyable. Nul autre qu'elle ne connaissait Éric en ce lieu, aussi nul ne vint lui rendre un dernier hommage, cela n'étant ni leur rôle ni même leur droit, elle les possédait, elle seule devait répondre à ce devoir. Les membres de la Communauté n'avaient pas même étaient avertis. Même Naurofána s'était retirée dans l'inconscience et se faisait oublier.

Luana souhaitait être seule afin de dire adieu à son frère, le dernier membre de sa famille, la seule personne qui l'eut réellement aimer dans leur monde, l'unique lien qui lui restait celui-ci. En acceptant sa disparition, elle prenait pleinement conscience de la portée de ses choix. Elle avait définitivement quitté la Terre qui l'avait vu grandir, l'avait porté. Masi désormais, elle savait que cette fichue Terre n'avait jamais été chez elle. Son cœur avait dès le départ compris que le foyer de son âme se trouverait en Terre du Milieu. Elle-même ne l'avait compris que bien des mois plus tard, alors qu'Éric, par le plus grand des mystères, l'avait deviné dès lors qu'il l'avait sut en cet univers si différent du leur.

"Vit heureuse petite sœur, maintenant que tu as trouvé ta place, je peux partir en paix." Cette phrase ne cessait de lui tourner la tête. Elle sous-entendait qu'Éric n'avait vécut que dans l'espoir de la voir heureuse, de la voir un jour là où elle devait être. Il avait toujours été là pour elle. Il n'avait vécu que pour elle. Et elle ne le voyait que trop tard, mais il avait toujours tout sacrifié pour elle: son temps, ses forces, sa vie, son avenir. Il travaillait à n'en plus pouvoir, enchainant les heures sup' et les extras dans le seul but de lui apportait un peu de confort, se refusant à envisager une vie à lui, où il pourrait fonder sa famille, avoir sa maison, pouvoir enfin exister sans que sa petite sœur n'entre en compte, au point d'être usé avant l'âge.

Il avait finit par accepter de prendre enfin le repos qu'il méritait, d'enfin penser à lui, que lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle n'avait plus eu besoin de lui, qu'elle avait trouvé sa place et son but. Il avait lâché, et s'était endormi à jamais.

- Ho, Éric! Je suis désolée, tellement désolée! Tu as tout fait pour que je sois heureuse, et quand c'est ton tour d'accéder au bonheur, il faut que tu partes! C'est injuste! Trop injuste!

Luana laissa quelque larmes perler le long de ses joues, alors qu'elle se penchait et ramassé les cendres. Elle les plaça avec tendresse et amour dans une boite en bois d'ébène qu'Haldir lui avait confié.

- J'ai été égoïste. J'ai tant souhaité que tu me rejoignes, je dépendais encore tellement de toi, que par ma faute, tu es arrivé ici. Pardonnes moi, grand frère. Pardonnes moi de t'avoir fait souffrir toutes ces années! Par ma faute, papa et maman sont morts, et pourtant, tu ne m'en as jamais tenu rigueur! Tu as tant fait pour moi! Tu aurais mieux fait de m'oublier une fois partie, refaire ta vie, mais tu n'as pas abandonné! Je t'aime Éric! Je ne t'oublierais jamais!

Serrant la boite contre son cœur, à genou, la Nauro laissa les mots fuirent ses lèvres, de peur que jamais elle ne les laisse sortir. Jamais elle ne lui avait assez montré, assez dit à quel point elle tenait à lui, et maintenant, elle s'en mordait les doigts. Mais elle ne devait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit de regretter ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Et puis, les derniers mots d'Éric lui intimaient d'être heureuse, et non pas de s'apitoyer sur le passé. Il voulait qu'elle découvre le bonheur dans ce monde qu'elle aimait tant.

Se levant, Luana continua de serrer contre elle les restes de son frère.

- Viens, grand frère, je vais te montrer mon monde.

Alors qu'elle marchait en direction du cœur de Caras Galadhon, puis qu'elle s'élançait à l'ascension d'un des plus vertigineux arbres de la cité, gravissant lentement les marches une à une, par crainte de trop se brusquer, elle parla longuement de la Terre du Milieu, comme si Éric pouvait encore l'entendre. Intimement, elle en avait la conviction. Elle sentait qu'il serait comblé de découvrir le nouveau chez soi de sa petite sœur adorée. Aussi s'appliqua-t-elle à lui raconter ses périples au fil des routes et des rencontres, à lui décrire les paysages qu'elle avait traversé. Elle lui révéla avec une grande fierté sa nature de Nauro, tout ce que ça impliquait, lui présenta mentalement Naurofána. Elle expliqua dans les moindres détails la quête dans laquelle elle s'était lancée, son amitié profonde pour Frodon, Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, Sam, et celle naissante envers Boromir et Gimli, celle inachevée avec Gandalf, ainsi que celle, délicate et fragile, qu'elle tentait de lier avec Legolas.

- Je suis prête à parier que tu te serais super bien entendu avec eux! Bon, Boromir j'ai un peu de mal avec lui, mais dans le fond, c'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais; te connaissant, tu serais capable d'entrer dans ses faveurs! Plaisanta-t-elle, ralentissant le pas de peur d'arriver trop vite à destination.

«Gimli… bah c'est Gimli. Il est assez bourru, pas sûre que tes bonnes manières acceptent facilement les rots et autres finesses de sa part. Pour ça, t'inquiètes que tu serais bienvenu chez les Elfes!

«Quoique, vu tes talents de cuistot, je pense que les Hobbits t'accapareraient trop vite pour que ça arrive! Tu passerais ton temps avec eux à cuisiner –surtout avec Sam –et à faire la fête –ça c'est plus avec Merry et Pippin. C'est des sacrés vivants!

«Quant à Aragorn… il me fait penser un peu à papa. Bon, ok c'est vrai, ils n'ont rien à voir tous les deux, mais Aragorn est vraiment un chic type. Il veille sur tout le monde, il prend soin de tous, et déteste voir les gens souffrir! Il sait se battre et n'hésite pas à le faire si besoin est! Ouais, c'est un type génial! Et roi qui plus est!»

Elle lui fit un bref résumé de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, afin qu'il ne soit pas perdu dans tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui apprendre, entrant dans les grandes lignes, faisant référence surtout à la première guerre contre Sauron, à Isildur, l'ancêtre d'Aragorn, à l'Anneau, enfin à tout ce qui avait un lien avec ce qui leur tombait dessus.

- Tu sais, ce monde est magnifique! Il y a tant de belle chose à voir! Pas que chez les Elfes! Tu verrais les mines des Nains! Ils te creusent des villes dans des montagnes! Si seulement il n'y avait pas cette ombre qui flotte toujours au dessus de tout! Ce serait tellement plus beau! Une fois l'Anneau détruis et Sauron anéantit, je compte bien tout visiter, de long en large, découvrir chaque parcelle de cette terre!

Sur ces mots, Luana et son précieux chargement atteignirent la dernière plateforme de l'arbre, presque à sa cime. S'approchant de la rambarde, son regard s'étendit de plus en plus loin vers l'horizon. De là où elle se tenait, elle pouvait voir presque à perte de vue les bois de la Lothlórien, plongés dans la mi-obscurité du crépuscule. Derrière elle, vers l'ouest, la masse sombre des montagnes avait engloutit le soleil, étendant leur ombre sur ce que la nuit n'avait pas encore couvert.

- Même si on n'arrête pas de nous répéter que nous courons à notre perte, je veux croire en notre réussite. Croire que ce monde sera préserver, et que les Elfes resteront un peu plus longtemps, que les orques ne feront plus de mal. Je dois encore attendre ce jour pour pouvoir jouer les touristes en Terre du Milieu, et attendre d'avoir vengé ta mort.

«Mais toi Éric, tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre tout ce temps, dit-elle en soulevant le couvercle de l'urne.

«Pars devant, découvre ce monde que j'aime et qui est le mien, regardes moi, car je ferai tout pour te rendre fier! Tu as toujours était plus lent que moi à la course, je te rejoindrai. Adieu grand frère! Je t'aime!

Alors que résonnait l'écho de ces paroles emplies d'amour, Luana laissa le vent emporter les cendres de son frère, les emmener hauts dans le ciel, lui confiant la mission de les emporter loin, très loin, afin qu'il puisse voir toutes les merveilles de la Terre du Milieu, qu'il puisse voir tout ce qui s'y passait, et un jour peut être, voir sa sœur triompher et enfin prétendre au bonheur.

Elle regarda les cendres s'envoler et disparaître dans la nuit. Éric était mort, mais il serait à présent partout où elle irait. Brusquement éreintée et à bout de force, elle se couvrit le visage de ses mains, se laissant glisser dos à la balustrade, paupière closes.

- Ce sont des funérailles dignes d'un roi.

Sursautant violemment, Luana ouvrit les yeux, et tomba nez à genou avec Boromir. Levant le regard, elle découvrit le Gondorien, grave et solennel.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là? Vous m'espionnez? Dit-elle avec dérision, sans faire preuve d'antipathie ou d'animosité.

Il eut un bref sourire gêné, puis haussa les épaules.

- La fumée ne passe guère inaperçu en forêt. Il me fut aisé d'en découvrir l'origine, et vous avec.

La Nauro le fixa d'un regard aussi inquiet que suspect.

- Heu dites… vous ne m'avez quand même pas suivie jusqu'ici. Je veux dire, vous avez…

- Je ne voulais pas vous priver de ces derniers instants avec votre frère, aussi ai-je gardé mes distances.

Soulagée qu'il n'ait rien entendu de la discussion à sens unique qu'elle avait maintenue tout le long de sa progression, Luana soupira doucement. À sa plus grande surprise, Boromir vint s'assoir à ses côtés, s'adossant à son tour à la balustrade, sans plus de cérémonie, ni même le moindre trouble ou signe d'embarras. Elle en vint à se demander quel tableau ils devaient faire tous les deux, elle les genoux relevés contre sa poitrine, ses bras en équilibre précaire dessus, lui un genou relevé, l'autre jambe étendue devant lui, bras croisés, regard levé vers le ciel obscurci.

- Je sais déjà ce que vous répondrez à cela, mais je tiens à vous dire une fois de plus combien je suis désolé pour vous.

- Alors pourquoi vous le dites? Souffla-t-elle, mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée.

- Parce que je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un parent. C'est une douleur si vive et si poignante, qu'il est difficile de l'étouffer, dit-il en appuyant ses mots d'un regard entendu. Il est des fardeaux qu'il serait bon de ne pas porter seul. Demandez à Frodon, il doit en savoir long sur le sujet.

Luana le considéra d'un air effaré. Boromir… l'ancien _cabron_ du siècle… si froid et méprisant avec elle… se confiait et tenait à partager sa douleur? Il allait pleuvoir de la mer…

- Ne me regardez pas ainsi, je vais finir par regretter mon geste!

- Désolée, c'est juste que… je pensais que vous me détestiez… Mettez vous un peu à ma place!

- Je ne vous déteste pas. Mais avouez que vous pouvez être d'une insoutenable insolence.

Elle laissa passer la pique avec un soupir, levant les yeux au ciel avec dépit.

- Merci, vous me remontez vraiment le moral.

Un silence un tantinet tendu s'installa entre eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire. Tout deux craignaient que la discussion jusque là polie et partie d'une bonne intention, ne vire en pugilat. Boromir avait eu l'intention de lui montrer sa sympathie et sa sollicitude en cette épreuve difficile, mais il n'était guère doué pour ce genre de chose. Il savait les mots dont il fallait user pour raviver la hardiesse d'une armée, remettre un homme à sa place, pas ceux pour remonter le moral à une petite pest… à une jeune fille venant de perdre son frère et de quitter définitivement le monde d'où elle venait. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, pourtant, s'était la voir sans cesse redoubler d'efforts et se relever après chaque chute qui le pousser à en faire autant. Au début, cela n'avait était que par fierté, parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas se laisser distancer par une gamine venue de nulle part, Nauro de surcroit, pour ne plus voir que son dos tandis qu'elle avançait toujours plus. À présent, c'était parce qu'il ne lui restait plus que ce dos, cette silhouette qui s'éloignait un peu plus chaque jour, qui lui permettait de ne pas dévier du droit chemin. La voir s'effondrer maintenant eut été la pire des défaites pour lui. Bien qu'elle semblait de nouveau prête à tout affronter et à surpasser la disparition de tous ses repères, il avait craint qu'à long terme, cela ne la ronge de l'intérieur, faisant s'effriter les fondements de l'édifice, jusqu'à ce que tout s'écroule. Mais que pouvait-il dire de plus? Elle n'avait visiblement pas besoin de lui. Elle était bien plus forte qu'il ne l'avait crut. Bien plus forte que lui-même. C'était douloureux pour son égo de mâle dominant, il fallait néanmoins l'accepter. Soupirant, il posa une main au sol afin de se remettre sur pied, mais des doigts d'ivoire le retinrent avant qu'il n'est put se redresser.

- Dites… qui avez-vous perdu? Je veux dire… lequel de vos parent est mort?

Le Gondorien resta un instant en suspens. Il fut tenté de répliquer que cela ne la concernait en rien. Mais après le discours qu'il lui avait tenu, cela aurait été mal venu. Et puis, le regard de Luana semblait si sincère, si clair. L'étrange spectacle de ces éclairs dorés qui sillonnaient l'argent de ses iris avait quelque chose de déstabilisant, et à la fois si envoûtant. Il n'y avait là nulle trace d'une quelconque curiosité morbide, ou le désir de se moquer de ses souffrances à lui. Juste l'envie de le connaître, de découvrir enfin qui il était. Lire tant de chose dans les yeux d'une si jeune fille, qu'il avait si mal jugé, finit par le convaincre. Se réinstallant, il inspira, avant de répondre avec lenteur:

- Ma mère, alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant.

Luana acquiesça sans un mot, d'un simple hochement de tête.

- Elle est morte prématurément, de maladie. Le vide qu'elle laissa derrière elle fut immense, sans parler de la froideur qui pénétra par la suite le cœur de notre père, qui s'enferma dans le silence.

- Vous n'avez eu une enfance facile. Entre votre mètre et votre père…

- Je n'ai guère à me plaindre. Malgré la distance qu'il mettait entre lui et nous, il fut un bon père, qui veilla à ce que ses fils sachent se battre et gouverner.

- Ses fils? Vous avez des frères?

- Un seul, répondit Boromir, un doux sourire s'épanouissant sur son visage d'ordinaire si tendu. Faramir.

- Comment est-il? À vous voir, c'est évident que vous l'adorez!

-C'est vrai. Lui et moi fûmes inséparables durant notre jeunesse. Sa passion pour la science des archives et la chanson font de lui un homme de peu de valeur aux yeux des autres, mais il est hardi, et possède toutes les qualités d'un chef. Si seulement père pouvait le voir.

- Il ne voit que ce qu'il veut?

- Sûrement, avoua-t-il avec difficulté. Faramir fait tou pour assouvir les volontés de notre père, mais celui-ci ne lui accorde aucun crédit, malgré tout l'amour que lui porte mon frère. Vous savez, Faramir est aussi fort qu'il est sentimental. Il ne fait guère part de ses opinion car personne n'y prête l'oreille, pourtant il sait réfléchir. Je crois que vous fréquenter lui ferait le plus grand bien!

Luana lui jeta un regard en coin face à la pointe d'ironie qui perçait dans sa voix.

- Lorsque nous en aurons finit, je souhaiterai vous le présenter. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez à merveille!

- Hey, vous êtes quand même pas en train de jouer les faiseurs de couples! Fit-elle mine de s'offusquer, histoire de cacher à quelle point l'offre du Gondorien la touchait.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne souhaiterais pas infliger pareil tourment à mon petit frère!

Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, pour la forme.

- C'est comment chez vous? Finit-elle par demander au bout d'un nouveau silence.

- Magnifique. Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour décrire la beauté de Minas Tirith, aussi ne tenterais-je pas de vous la décrire.

- Alors vous me la montrerez, dès que tout ça sera finit.

Boromir hocha de la tête, avant de se relever définitivement.

- Vous feriez bien de descendre. Je doute que les Hobbits patientent encore longtemps avant de prendre le dîner. Ou le souper, je ne sais jamais.

- Ha les Hobbits! Des moitiés d'homme, et pourtant, ils dévorent plus qu'un Nain!

Avec un dernier sourire, ils descendirent tout deux, après un dernier regard vers l'horizon nocturne, où voletaient encore les cendres d'Éric.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! J'espère avoir répondu à quelques questions, et que vous avez apprécié les passages avec Haldir et Boromir! Sur ce, à la prochaine!<strong>


	35. Cerin Amroth

**Salut tout le monde ! Bon je sais, ça fait plus de trois mois que j'ai pas publié, aussi vous ai-je écrit un bon gros chapitre, et qui va rabibocher certains et certaines avec un de nos amis à oreilles pointues.**

**Merci qui ? ^^**

**Et pour répondre à la question de plusieurs : je ne sais pas encore si Boromir va survivre ou non. Vous pouvez continuer à me dire si vous êtes pour ou contre sa mort, mais je ne me déciderais qu'à la dernière seconde, alors ne cherchez pas à savoir, vils grugeurs ! x)**

**Et non, je ne ferais pas de Luana X Boromir, Luana X Faramir, Luana X Haldir ou Luana X Eomer... Mais vous pourriez tout de même avoir des surprises ! ;)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

**Reviews : **un grand merci à **Roselia001 **;** Maman bouba **;**Chibi-koto****ri **;** Pistifliower** ** Didi **;** Calico **;** VegetaYouShoulveComeOver **;**Small-she-wolf **;** Hinata** ** Strider'Arbalest** **Rawenal717**;**Galatelenn** **Hinaya-chan** **Sacharissacorneblanche**.

**Didi **: merci, ta review me fait très plaisir, et je suis touchée que tu considère Naurofana comme ta fic préférée. Mais j'ai l'impression que personne ne pense à la grosse tête que je vais avoir à force de lire pareille reviews ;) Bonne lectureCalico : Bon ok, allez y, dîtes le tous que je suis méchante à vous faire pleurer ! ^^ Oui bon bon, je sais que je tarde vraiment pour les derniers chapitres, mais quand on a pas l'inspiration, dur d'écrire ! Je ne veux pas vous jeter en pâture quelque chose dont je ne suis pas satisfaite. Une nouvelle furie contre Lindoïlin ? Franchement, j'aurais jamais crut que cette pauvre elfe aurait été aussi ma vue par la majorité, alors qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal, au contraire ! ^^ Merci à toi pour ta review, et bonne lecture.

**Hinata** : merci, ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au cœur ! Pas mal de personnes m'ont mis en garde contre le syndrôme de Mary-Sue, alors j'ai fait attention à ne pas over cheater Luana et à lui en mettre plein la tronche ! ;) Mais de rien, voir l'effet que cela fait sur le lecteur est une immense récompense en soi ! =D Tes souhaits sont des réalités !

**Pistifliower **: Wowowowowowow ! Mais c'est un roman que tu m'as fait là ! =D Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, les longues reviews détaillées sont les meilleurs selon moi, et ce la me permet de connaître exactement les points forts ou les faiblesses de ma fics ^^ Je te conseilles d'autre fanfictions du fandom de LOR, qui selon moi sont bien meilleurs, notamment **Et pourtant il faut vivre** ou **Éveil**, de Strider'Arbalest (moment pub) J'ai l'impression d'être un dealer, refourguant sa coke... x) Les héros de LOR ne sont malheureusement pas mes personnages, je ne fait que les interpréter à ma façon, en tâchant de rester fidèle à l'œuvre originale. Mais merci quand même ^^ Frodon, je ne l'aime pas trop dans le film, trop mou, mais dans le livre ça passe mieux. Si tu aime les délires entre Merry, Pippin et Luana, tu vas être srvie dans ce chapitre ! ;) Bizarre que les gens aime bien Boromir dans ma fic, alors que d'ordinaire ils l'excrètent, je ne comprend pas pourquoi... Enfin une rewiew où on ne me reproche pas de faire pleurer, mais rire. MDR ! D'habitude c'est sur Lindoïlin que tout le monde s'acharne ! T'es bien la première à me dire ça ! Tant mieux, comme ça j'aurais pas à la partager avec toi ! Mais si cela peux te rassurer, ce chapitre va te rabibocher avec notre lutins de bois préféré ^^ Heureuse de voir que mes deux « créations » te plaisent. Mais non, je ne compte pas la caser avec Faramir ou Eomer (déjà pris tout les deux), ni même avec Haldir, parce qu'ils ne vont pas dut tout ensemble, et encore moins avec Boromir, déjà parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de survivre, et ensuite parce qu'il est beaucoup trop vieux ! Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour lui trouver un homme qui lui correspond, ne t'inquiète pas (mouahahaha!) Et non je ne comptes pas abandonner Naurofana, je te rassures. Même si les périodes entre chaques publication sont longues et irrégulières, ça ne veut pas dire que j'arrête, juste que je n'ai pas l'inspiration pour le moment. Surtout pas avec ce que je vous prévoit !Et puis, trop de personnes m'en voudrait si je l'arrêtais ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 35 : Cerin Amroth<p>

_J'ai peur que quelqu'un sache… sache ce que cache mon cœur. Chaleur infime, infirme douleur. Sentiment inconnu et délicieux, reconnu et odieux. Cela fait mal, désir amoral, plaisir anormal. Ardeur qui me rend sourde, langueur qui me rend lourde._

_J'ai peur que quelqu'un voit… voit ce que broie mon âme. Douleur, rancœur. Que de noirceur. La haine m'enchaîne et me déchaîne. M'emmène sur un chemin incertain. Mais qu'importe mon destin, seuls comptent mes desseins._

_J'ai peur que quelqu'un découvre… découvre ce que couvrent mes sourires. Pas de rires, des soupirs. Rances espérances, immonde décadence, résurgence des souffrances d'un paradis déchu, une utopie perdue._

_J'ai peur… peur de ce qui reste. Origines célestes, ou souillure funeste ?_

- Je persiste à dire qu'on ne mélange pas des œufs, du lait et du sucre pour le gâcher avec du pain dont même un orque ne voudrait pas! Enfin, Luana, ce n'est pas sérieux ! Quel plaisir y a-t-il à manger du pain rassis quand on en a du frais !

- Et moi je te dis, je signe et je persiste, Peregrin Touque, que le pain perdu, accompagné de miel, de chantilly, de crème de marron ou tout ce que tu veux, est un bien meilleur petit déjeuner qu'un petit dèj' à l'anglaise à répétition!

- C'est quoi un « petit dèj' à l'anglaise » ? demanda Sam, un peu perdu dans la conversation qui opposait depuis près d'une heure Merry et Pippin à Luana.

Legolas ayant abandonné la compagnie de la Communauté pour celle de ses semblables et ne revenant que le temps de partager un repas, Luana s'était vue attribuer son lit. Et après une bonne nuit de sommeil passée dans un cocon chaud et moelleux, au parfum de sous-bois après le passage de la pluie, la Nauro s'était mise en tête de se faire un petit déjeuner spécial.

Même si, au vue de l'heure tardive, il s'agissait plus d'un brunch. Entraînée par sa bonne humeur, elle voulut en faire profiter tout le monde et prépara en quantité conséquente.

Mais lorsque les Hobbits l'eurent vue tremper du pain vieux de trois jours, devenu dur et sec, dans un mélange d'œuf, de sucre et de lait, ce fut l'Apocalypse et le début de la Troisième Guerre Mondiale. Autant Sam et Frodon s'étaient-ils tenus tranquilles, cherchant à savoir où elle voulait en venir, autant les deux derniers avaient rendu impossible la préparation. Se refusant à la voir aller jusqu'au bout dans ses terribles agissements, Merry s'était emparé de la poêle avant qu'elle n'ait pu la mettre sur le feu. Il se tenait à présent aussi loin que possible de Luana, de l'autre côté du foyer, tandis que Pippin tentait de la faire revenir sur le droit chemin. La Nauro quant à elle serrait dans ses bras le bol dans lequel son pain flottait dans une mixture jaune, de peur que les semi hommes ne fassent tout disparaître, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et tout cela sous les yeux atterrés, blasés, indifférents ou amusés de la Communauté –enfin presque toute la Communauté.

- Un petit déj' à l'anglaise, Sam, c'est ce que vous faites dès que vous avez des œufs, du jambon ou des saucisses à portée de la main. Je suis pas contre, j'adore ça ! Mais je commence doucement à m'en lasser, _es comprendo_ ? Alors maintenant Merry, tu vas gentiment me remettre cette poêle, avant que mes tartines, déjà archi imbibées, ne se disloquent, et que ma préparation soit fichue !

- Je suis sincèrement désolée Luana, mais, en tant que Hobbits, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser faire une telle chose !

- Mais c'est que de la cuisine ! ¡_Joder_! C'est pas comme si j'allais tous nous empoisonner. Vous en voulez pas ? Très bien ! C'est pas moi qui vais vous forcer, loin de là !

- Luana, en cuisine, il y a des règles, que dis-je, des lois qu'il faut respecter, se défendit Pippin. Et en tant que gourmets, nous sommes les garants de ces lois.

- Je mange du pain perdu depuis que je suis toute gamine ! Ma mère nous en faisait le dimanche matin, tout simplement pour nous faire plaisir. Je ne vais pas me priver parce que vous avez décidé que c'était contraire à vos façons de faire ! Boromir, dites-leur que j'ai le droit à mon pain perdu !

Le Gondorien, surpris d'être ainsi pris dans la dispute, lui jeta un regard méfiant.

- Pourquoi me mêlez-vous à tout ça ?

- Parce que le passé a déjà montré que Grands-Pas n'a aucune autorité sur ces deux-là, déclara-t-elle sans prêter attention à l'expression abasourdie du Rôdeur. Vous avez l'habitude de commander aux Hommes, alors allez-y, montrez-nous que vous savez vous faire obéir.

- Je sais commander aux Hommes, comme vous dites, pas aux semi hommes. Et Aragorn n'a pas plus d'autorité sur vous, que je sache.

- Merci de votre soutien Boromir, dit le concerné avec ironie.

Il n'était néanmoins pas vexé le moins du monde, puisque c'était la réalité. Il était impossible de gérer ces trois-là s'ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'écouter. Il en allait ainsi depuis la veille. Depuis que Luana, après avoir disparue tout l'après-midi, était revenue au soir en compagnie de Boromir, avec qui elle discutait de façon civilisée. Aragorn, surpris de ce brusque changement, devait apprendre par la suite ce qu'il s'était passé durant tout ce temps de la bouche même du Gondorien. Il avait craint que ce dernier adieu n'ait meurtri la Nauro plus profondément qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais au lieu de cela, il semblait qu'elle avait définitivement tourné la page, bien décidée à avancer. Depuis, elle était redevenue la jeune fille turbulente et pleine de vie qui avait déjà troublé la paix de Fondcombe. Il était temps à présent que Caras Galadhron découvre la tornade qu'elle abritait.

- Gimliiii ! Dites leur vous ! implora Luana en se tournant vers le Nain qui tranquillement les regardait depuis le début, fumant sa pipe et se bidonnant des pitreries des trois loufoques de service.

- Ha non ! Ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires ! Même si je ne dis pas non quant à goûter à cette recette.

- Ben pour la peine, vous n'en aurez pas ! Nah !

Sur ce, elle lui tira la langue d'un air boudeur, le faisant de nouveau glousser, avant de se retourner vers les deux Hobbits, cherchant un moyen de récupérer la poêle sans avoir à brusquer Merry et Pippin. C'était pas pour dire, mais sa force s'était accrue, et elle n'y était pas encore tout à fait habituée. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir des moissonneuses batteuses à la place des bras, sans parler de la lenteur avec laquelle elle se forçait à se mouvoir, histoire d'être à la même allure que tout le monde. Elle ne voulait surtout pas blesser les Hobbits par accident.

Compter sur Frodon ou Sam était inutile ils avaient clairement fait comprendre qu'ils ne prendraient le parti d'aucun des deux camps. Il fallait désormais rayer de la liste des options les noms d'Aragorn –même si elle le lui avait demandé, il lui aurait dit de s'arranger calmement avec ces deux fripouilles… -Boromir et Gimli. Aucun ne voulait lui prêter main forte. ¡_Mierda_! Comment allait-elle faire maintenant ? Plus personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide à présent.

- Aurais-je manqué quelque chose ?

Merry et Pippin, comme tous, se tournèrent afin de voir arriver Legolas, qui surgit à cet instant du couvert des arbres, pile derrière eux.

« Voilà ma chance ! »

Se projetant vers l'avant, Luana contourna Pippin, sauta par-dessus les flammes mourantes du foyer, fit une roulade et se redressa derrière Merry. Avant que le Hobbit n'ait le temps de faire volte-face, elle lui arracha la poêle des mains, la brandissant tel un trophée d'un air victorieux. Enfin, surtout hors de portée du semi homme.

- Hey !

- Mouhahahaha ! Cette fois vous ne pouvez plus m'en empêcher !

Luana leva le regard vers Legolas. Si la scène avait surpris, étonné, ou abasourdi l'Elfe, ce dernier ne le montra pas de façon très expressive, se contentant d'hausser un fin sourcil, un très léger sourire collé aux lèvres, les fixant sans mot dire.

- Merci Legolas ! Pour la peine, vous aurez le droit de goutter mon pain perdu !

Des éclats de rire résonnèrent derrière elle.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il t'en reste ! s'esclaffa Merry.

- Comment ça faudrait qu'il m'en reste?

Et c'est avec consternation que Luana découvrit le spectacle pitoyable de ses tartines au pain perdu, lamentablement étalées dans les feuilles mortes et la poussière, baignant encore dans une minuscule flaque d'œuf, de lait et de sucre, que le sol ne tarda pas à absorber. Trop heureuse de sauter sur l'ouverture que l'arrivée de Legolas avait générée, la Nauro avait omis de déposer le saladier contenant sa préparation, tant et si bien qu'elle avait tout renversé, et qu'elle se retrouvait avec, dans les mains, un bol vide.

* * *

><p>- Tu boudes ?<p>

Silence.

- Elle boude Pippin. Tu le vois bien.

Re-silence.

Si ces deux-là croyaient qu'ils allaient réussir à lui arracher le moindre mot, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Oui elle boudait, obligée qu'elle était de manger son petit dèj' à l'anglaise.

« _Tu ne peux en voul__oir qu'à toi-même. Tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir avant d'agir._ » gronda avec mécontentement la voix de Naurofána.

« Toi qui est si maligne, t'avais qu'à me dire au lieu de laisser faire ! »

« _Et quelle leçon en aurais-tu retiré ? Que je suis toujours là __pour t'éviter les erreurs ? Ce ne sera peut-être pas toujours le cas Luana. Dans les mines de la Moria, ça ne s'est joué que d'un cheveu. La prochaine fois, rien ne nous dit que nous aurons cette chance. »_

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu me prenne la tête dès le matin ? »

« _Parce qu'avant de te voir aussi lamentablement échouer dans la coordination et l'encha__î__nement de tes mouvements, je ne savais pas que tu bougeais aussi mal_. »

« Hey ! Je sais bouger ! Tu crois que je faisais quoi lors de mes entraînements ?! »

« _Je croyais que tu avais appris à manier ton corps et faire appel à ses capacités, mais il est évident que tout ça fut vain._ »

« ¡_Joder_! Nana ! Comment tu veux que ça ait servi à quelque chose ? J'ai jamais eu cette putain de force ou cette vitesse avant ? Je suis obligée de rester concentrée pour les maintenir à la normale ! »

« _Sauf que tu n'es pas normale ! Quand vas-tu le comprendre ?_ »

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Nana? Qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui à m'en balancer plein la face ? »

« _I__l y a que nous reprenons la route dans moins d'une semaine, et je tiens à parer à toutes éventualités. Il est impératif que tu te mettes en tête que tu n'es plus la même qu'autrefois, que tu n'es plus une humaine. Tu as désormais plus de force qu'Aragorn e__t Boromir réunis__, tu es aussi agile et rapide qu'un Elfe, même sans être sous notre forme animale. Mais cela ne te servira à rien si tu chute en plein comba__t, parce que tu te seras emmêlé__ les pieds. Tu dois abandonner ta réserve pour te concentrer sur tes__ mouvements. Réfléchir à ce que tu vas faire._ »

Luana se pinça l'arête du nez, sentant monter la migraine et l'agacement.

« Explique-moi pourquoi c'est forcément ma forme humaine qui pose problème ? »

« _Parce que lorsque_ _nous fusionnons, combattre_ _et se__ mouvoir devient tout naturel_. »

« Désolée si pour moi, se battre n'est pas naturel. A l'origine je dansais ! J'avais pas prévu de devoir défendre ma peau je te signale ! »

Naurofána se tut. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait rien, Luana crut qu'elle en avait fini avec elle. Mais la louve finit par dire :

« _Alors réapprend à danser._ »

« Quoi ? »

_« Si danser est si naturel pour toi, alors danse, apprends à utiliser tes nouvelles capacités, ta force, ta souplesse, ta rapidité pour danser comme jamais tu_ _ne l'as f__ait. Tu te servais de ta danse pour te défendre dans ton monde. Alors pourquoi ne pas en faire autant dans celui-ci ?_»

« Nana, t'es sérieuse ? Et comment je fais sans musique ? J'ai plus de mp3 ou de hauts parleurs je te signale. »

_« Je n'ai pas pour habi__tude de prendre les choses à la légère, tiens le pour dit. Quant à la musique, je ne vois pas le problème_. »

« Le problème, c'est que je peux pas danser sans musique, _estúpida_. » fit remarquer sans méchanceté Luana, quelque peu désappointée par l'idée saugrenue de sa louve.

« _Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, juste que ce n'était pas un problème. Lorsque tu auras finis ton petit déjeuner froid, nous commencerons_. »

Son petit déjeuner froid ? Sortant enfin de ses pensées, Luana jeta un coup d'œil à son assiette. Elle était restée si longtemps inerte, concentrée sur la conversation avec Naurofána, qu'elle en avait oublié son assiette, qui avait eu amplement le temps de refroidir.

-¡_Mierda_! ¡_Es frío ahora_!

Elle piqua sa saucisse de sa fourchette, et la souleva à hauteur d'yeux. Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle mangeait ou elle abandonnait ? Elle aurait voulu du pain perdu pour le petit déj', elle avait droit à un petit déj' à l'anglaise, froid qui plus est. D'un autre côté, elle n'était pas pressée de voir ce que Naurofána lui réservait, alors si elle pouvait encore un peu traîner d'une façon ou d'une autre…

- _Hostia_, souffla-t-elle. J'ai vraiment pas de pot aujourd'hui.

- Qu'avait donc à te dire Naurofána que tu ais ainsi oublié de manger ? demanda Frodon avec un sourire.

Luana se tourna vers lui et lui rendit son sourire. Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de tiquer lorsque son regard se posa sur l'ombre qui enveloppait le Hobbit. Le simple fait de la voir, savoir qu'elle se trouvait tout près d'elle, qu'elle pourrait l'infecter, la rendait malade. Elle en venait presque à craindre de toucher Frodon. Se tenir à proximité de tant d'horreur et d'ignominie concentrées en un si petit anneau suffisait à lui dresser les cheveux sur la nuque, car elle sentait sans cesse les vagues de ce pouvoir malsain lui courir sur la peau, lui couler le long du dos comme une boue visqueuse, accompagnant les frissons qui lui courraient de haut en bas de l'échine. Ne fusse que le fait d'être près de Frodon lui était devenu difficile, malgré tous ses efforts pour ignorer son malaise et sa répulsion. Mais ses sens lupins étaient désormais trop développés pour cela, la menace trop grande.

Comment pouvait-il donc supporter une telle abomination?

Frodon sentit son trouble, et son sourire se fana. Elle aurait tant aimé le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre elle, lui ôter du cœur ce fardeau trop lourd pour lui seul, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'en avait pas la force.

- Nana s'est mise en tête que je devais reprendre tout mon entraînement.

- Cela veut-il dire que je vais être de nouveau obligé de recommencer votre apprentissage, alors que vous n'êtes toujours pas capable de tenir une épée convenablement ? s'horrifia Boromir, relevant les yeux de sa lame qu'il entretenait à cet instant.

Luana se tourna vers le Gondorien. Il ne restait, en plus de Frodon, de Sam et de la Nauro, que lui autour du feu, ainsi que Legolas et Gimli qui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, entretenaient une conversation on ne peut plus normale. L'elfe expliquait au Nain comment il avait été possible aux gens de la Lothlórien de bâtir une telle architecture dans les arbres sans entamer leur écorce. Sujet très intéressant soit dit en passant, surtout si Legolas en faisait l'exposé.

« Oui passionnant ! » ironisa Luana, tentant d'oublier la brève et étrange pensée qui venait de lui effleurer l'esprit. « Pour un Nain, peut-être, pour un Elfe, sûrement.»

« Maintenant que tu as perdu autant de temps que possible en pensées futiles, laisse donc cette assiette et lève-toi. Je serais ton professeur. »

- Je vous rassure, vous n'aurez pas à lever le petit doigt. En matière de danse, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous en apprendre ! Et puis c'est Nana qui prend la relève, grimaça-t-elle en se levant, tandis que Sam récupérait l'assiette.

Elle salua les deux Hobbits d'un rapide mouvement de la main, adressa un bref signe de tête au Gondorien, à l'Elfe et au Nain, avant de se détourner et s'éloigner, le poids d'un regard soutenu lui pesant sur les épaules.

Elle partit à la recherche d'un endroit où s'entraîner sans être dérangée, et si possible à l'abri des regards. Ne sachant ce que la louve lui réservait, elle préférait ne pas avoir de public.

Elle finit par trouver son bonheur dans une clairière, de la taille d'un petit terrain de football, juste à la lisière des bois abritant la cité de Caras Galadhron. Elle avait pensé un instant à s'aventurer plus en avant, l'envie de visiter les alentours la titillant. Mais elle ne le fit pas, une certaine aigreur lui prenant la gorge. Elle oubliait difficilement les promesses faites, qu'il s'agisse des siennes, ou celles des autres.

La trouée parmi les arbres laissait passer un timide rayon de soleil. La froidure du mois de janvier avait laissé place à celle, moins mordante mais tout aussi terrible, de février. Le couvert des bois de la belle Lothlórien formait une chaude couverture et protégeait la cité et ses occupants du gel et de la bise glacée. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le fond de l'air d'être frais, alors, au beau milieu de cette étendue dégagée sans nul couvert, il faisait frisquet, pour ne pas dire froid. La soie légère et fine de sa tenue ne protégeait guère Luana, qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner violemment, alors qu'un nuage de buée se formait devant sa bouche.

« Et tu veux que je m'entraîne par ce froid de canard ? Je vais me faire un claquage ! »

« _Je ne te savais pas si précieuse. Échauffe__-toi, et tu verras que le froid ne t'atteindra plus._ »

« Ok, ok c'est bon ! Je m'y mets. »

Secouant ses épaules et faisant aller ses bras, la Nauro commença alors à faire le tour de la clairière d'un pas vif et rapide. Elle sentait ses muscles rechigner, tendus et contractés par le froid. La différence de température entre l'air extérieur et l'intérieur de ses poumons rendait la respiration difficile.

« _Ne te restreint pas de la sorte. Cours, aussi vite que tu le peux _»

« Il fait trop froid ! Si je commence à courir comme une dératée, mon corps ne va pas suivre ! »

« _Laisse mon énergie monter en toi. Cela te réchauffer__a_. »

Luana s'exécuta tant bien que mal. Se concentrant sur le passage de lumière la reliant à l'inconscient, elle tenta de l'élargir un peu plus, alla chercher le filet d'énergie qui montait vers elle. Le saisissant de ses mains immatérielles, elle remonta à la surface et tira dessus, trottinant toujours. Le filet, limpide et fluide comme de l'eau, s'enroula autour de ses membres. Si le pouvoir de Naurofána était frais tel un clair de lune, sa force vitale était tiède comme un foyer accueillant. Luana sentit ses muscles se détendre en quelques secondes, savourant cette douce chaleur. Sa respiration n'était plus brûlante, mais profonde et régulière.

« _Maintenant, donne tout ce que tu as !_ »

Et elle s'élança ses enjambées se firent souples et bondissantes, ses foulées s'allongèrent dans l'espace, alors qu'elles se rapprochaient dans le temps. Elle fit un rapide tour de piste, survolant le sol, dévorant les mètres. C'était si simple ! Pourquoi donc Naurofána s'inquiétait-elle ? Elle maîtrisait parfaitement sa vitesse, et avec un plaisir non dissimulé, son manque d'entrain des premiers instants, envolé. Elle se sentait incroyablement bien, et aurait pu courir l'éternité.

Elle en fit un deuxième, un troisième, un quatrième, un cinquième. Au sixième, son souffle se fit plus court, plus sifflant au septième, son rythme changea au huitième, ses jambes commencèrent à lui peser au neuvième un point de côté lui dévorait le flanc. Elle fit un dernier tour, mais la force n'y était plus. Elle se traînait plus qu'elle ne courait.

Essoufflée, prise d'un furtif vertige, Luana s'arrêta et prit appui contre un arbre, pliée en deux, les mains appuyées sur les genoux. Ses poumons étaient un brasier, tandis que tout son corps tremblait.

« Nana, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je croyais avoir ta rapidité et ton endurance ! »

« _Tu les a__s__ mais tu n'y a__s__ pas recours. Tu es encore sur tes propres forces et tes propres capacités. Tu ne parviens pas à faire tienne la force qui t'a été offerte._»

« J'ai la tête qui tourne. »

« _Si tu __avais mangé, tu ne serais pas si affaiblie. Il faut se nourrir convenablement pour tenir_. »

« _Lo sé_ ! Pas de ma faute si rien ne va ce matin ! »

La Nauro se redressa, inspirant un grand coup. Une fine pellicule de sueur commençait à recouvrir sa peau et à imprégner ses cheveux et ses vêtements, favorisant le retour du froid.

« Et maintenant ? C'est quoi l'étape suivante ? »

« _Recommence__._ » gronda Naurofána d'une voix ferme et autoritaire.

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? »

« _Fais ce que je te dis_. »

- ¡_Mierda_!

Pendant encore un nombre indéterminé d'heures, Luana continua de courir, se forçant à toujours courir le plus vite qu'elle en était capable, ou tout du moins autant que le lui permettait son corps de plus en plus pesant. Le soleil avait fortement baissé et le crépuscule ne tarderait plus à tomber lorsque, ivre de fatigue, elle trébucha, s'emmêlant les jambes, et tomba en avant. Elle eut le réflexe de placer ses mains devant elle dans l'espoir de se rattraper, mais bien trop tardivement. Elle se retrouva face contre terre, haletante, incapable de bouger. Elle avait mal. Son corps se plaignait d'un tel traitement.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que lui faisait faire sa louve. Elle ne parvenait pas à percevoir le pourquoi. Et c'était bien là le pire. Si au moins elle savait le but de cette manœuvre !

Elle pensait pouvoir comprendre Naurofána d'un simple effleurement de la pensée, mais cette dernière s'était retranchée dans les limites de son domaine, veillant au bon déroulement des opérations. Un peu comme un contrôleur dans une centrale nucléaire, chargé de surveiller que les réacteurs ne surchauffent et implosent.

« Nana, j'en peux plus. J'ai atteint mes limites. »

« _Tu n'as atteint que les limites que tu t'imposes. Tu n'atteins tes vrai__e__s limites qu'en poussant to__n corps jusqu'au bout_. »

« Je peux pas faire une pause dis ? »

« _Debout_ ! »

N'ayant plus la force de jurer, Luana poussa un faible grognement, se remettant debout tant qu'elle le pouvait.

« _Recommence_ ! »

La jeune fille se remit à courir, mais à peine eut-elle fait une centaine de mètres, que ses jambes refusèrent de la porter plus loin. Elle eut à peine conscience du choc qui se propagea sous son crâne quand ce dernier entra en contact avec le sol. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle vit sa vision se flouter, se couvrir d'un voile noir. Elle fut tentée de se laisser bercer par cette calme obscurité, laisser à son être le repos, ne fusse que pour quelques secondes.

Mais un rai de lumière argenté traça une ligne d'horizon dans la nuit lointaine. Le rai devint faisceau, le faisceau, l'univers. Luana se retrouva entièrement baignée de cette clarté lunaire. Toute fatigue s'envola, toute douleur s'effaça. De nouveau, elle sentit la vitalité l'envahir. Elle glissa sur le dos, les yeux de nouveau lucides fixés sur le ciel parcouru de nuages. Elle se sentait aussi légère qu'une de ces pelotes de coton flottant au gré des vents.

« Tout ça juste pour me donner ton énergie… » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

« _Ce n'est pas mon énergie, mais la tienne. La force que je t'ai don__née n'est plus mienne. Désormais, tu possèdes tes propres réserves, si je puis utiliser ce terme._ »

« Ça sonne bizarre mais je ne vais pas chipoter pour ça. » La Nauro laissa filer un moment de réflexion. « Si je comprends bien, tu m'as fait faire tout ça pour… que je vide mes ″réserves ″ de mon ″énergie d'humaine″. Une fois vides, mon énergie de Nauro les a remplis, me laissant accès illimités à cette source. C'est ça? »

« _Tout à fait. Avant, tes réserves étaient divisée__s__ entre tes ressources humaines et__ Nauro. Après un effort, tes réserves humaines étaient en partie vidées. Mais tant qu'il restait ne fusse qu'une goutte de ton énergie d'antan, celle-ci pouvait encore se régénérer, bloquant le passage à toute autre source. Maintenant que tu n'as plus à j__ongler entre ces deux forces, tu vas pouvoir libérer toute ta puissance_. »

Luana se redressa sur son séant, le dos droit penché en arrière, les bras tendus derrière afin de garder l'équilibre.

« C'est cool tout ça, mais j'aurais préféré que tu m'expliques ! »

« _Et qu'aurais-tu fait__ si je t'avais dit que je comptais t'épuiser jusqu'à n'en plus avoir la force de respirer_ ? »

« … »

« _C'est bien ce qu'il me_ _semblait_ » répliqua Naurofána d'un grondement amusé, décrispant Luana, piquée par la véracité des dires de sa louve.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ? »

« _Maintenant tu vas aller te reposer et surtout te sustenter ! __Tu ne t'en es pas encore aperçue__, mais ton estomac crie famine !_ »

Et pour confirmer les dires de Naurofána, un gargouillis tonitruant fit trembler le ventre de Luana. Cette dernière faillit éclater de rire tant la situation lui parut étrange et absurde.

« C'est vrai que j'ai une faim de loup ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« _Haha, très drôle Luana. File rejoindre les autres. Je sens d'ici l'odeur __d'un ragoût préparé par les Hobbits. Nous attaquerons les choses sérieuses dès demain matin_. »

En effet, une odeur, presque imperceptible de là où elle se tenait, vint chatouiller les narines de la Nauro, lui mettant l'eau à la bouche.

Ce soir-là, le repas de la Communauté fut égaillé par un concours du plus gros mangeur de ragoût qui opposa Merry, Pippin et Luana.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Luana retourna à la clairière où elle s'était entraînée précédemment. Ce jour-là aussi l'air fut froid, avec une certaine humidité, descendu des nuages qui encombraient le ciel.<p>

« Alors, _maestra_, quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui ? »

« _Comme promis, tu vas danser._ »

Luana acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête, avant de se souvenir que Naurofána ne pouvait la voir.

« Ok. »

« _E__n utilisant toutes tes capacités_. »

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai couru à en plus pouvoir hier non ? Maintenant que j'ai cette énergie, c'est bon ! »

« _Ce n'est pas si simple. Pour le moment, mis à part t'être sentie plus fraîche, as-tu remarqué une __quelconque différence dans __t__a façon de te déplacer _? »

« Heu… non. » concéda-t-elle.

« _Tu as désormais accès à ton énergie Nauro, mais tu ne puise__s__ que le minimum. Instinctivement, tu ne prends pas plus que nécessaire pour bouger comme tu en avais l'hab__itude. Savoir ainsi te limiter est très bien, mais si tu viens à relâcher la pression que tu exerces sur toi-même, tu ne contrôleras plus le flux d'énergie. Sans ma__î__trise, qui sait de quelle manière ton corps réagira face à cette brusque poussée. Tu pourr__ais faire beaucoup de dégâts, à toi-même comme à tout ce qui t'entoure. _»

« Et tu m'as laissée rentrer au bivouac avec cette bombe à retardement ! »

« _Je connais tes limites mieux que tu ne les connais toi-même. Je savais que tu ne lâcherais __pas d'ici là_. »

« Merci, ta confiance fait chaud au cœur. » bougonna Luana avec ironie, sachant dans le fond à quel point ses paroles étaient véridiques, et que Naurofána le percevrait.  
>« <em>Assez parlé. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est danser en donnant <em>_le meilleur de toi-même. Laisse__ tomber le barrage que tu as érigé afin de contrôler le flux d'énergie_. »

« Je veux bien moi, mais je danse sur quoi ? J'ai rien pour faire la musique ! »

« _Et sur quoi souhai__terais-tu donc danser je te prie__ ?_ »

« Bah… un truc qui punch ! Je commencerais bien avec du break ! »

« _Un titre me serait plus utile._ »

« Alors c'est parti pour _Make some noise, _de The Crystal Method. »

« _Tu ressors les class__iques ? Bien. Maintenant écoute-__moi attentivement. Dès que la musique co__mmencera, tu laisseras tomber toutes tes barrières. Sans aucune exception. Tu laisseras ton énergie se déverser de toi sans aucune retenue, et tu la modèleras pour danser. Pense au mouvement qui suivra, anticipe, afin de ne pas être prise au dépourvu._»

« Compris. Envois la musique ! »

Il y eut un silence. Nul son, nul bruit, nul soupir de la part de Naurofána. Puis brusquement, une note s'éleva de l'inconscient, emplissant tout entier l'esprit de Luana, qui ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. La musique ne résonnait pas à l'extérieur, n'emplissant pas la clairière, n'allant pas se perdre en échos dans les sous-bois. Elle était bel et bien dans sa tête, faisant vibrer ses oreilles de l'intérieur.

Chaque impulsion de la musique était un coup de boutoir, ébranlant le barrage que Luana avait dressé afin de confiner son énergie. L'onde de choc se répandit dans le corps de la Nauro tel une vague, le faisant tanguer, balancer les épaules en rythme, puis le buste.  
>Luana laissa l'introduction s'écouler et faire son ouvrage. Et lorsque enfin elle se sentit prête, elle donna le coup de grâce à la muraille qui confinait son pouvoir jusque-là, qui se déversa tel un raz-de-marée, vague tiède et épaisse s'enroulant autour d'elle.<p>

La Nauro sentit la puissance gonfler ses muscles, enfler en elle au point de l'étouffer. L'énergie se répercuta à travers tout son corps, faisant vibrer la moindre de ses fibres, résonnant dans ses os, faisant onduler sa peau, dans l'espoir de trouver assez de place dans ce réceptacle trop petit pour le contenir. Le seul moyen de lui offrir cet espace était de le faire sortir, de l'exploiter et le laisser s'écouler.

Posant sa main droite sur le sol herbeux, Luana s'élança dans un tomas, la figure de base du break, avec en tête d'enchaîner sur une coupole. Truc tout bête, qu'elle avait appris à maîtriser dès le début de sa formation de B-girl, et qui demandait justement de la force et de la vitesse.

Mais lorsqu'elle balaya le sol derrière elle de sa jambe droite et balança la gauche en l'air, elle se retrouva étalée sur le dos, sans trop savoir le comment du pourquoi.

L'arrière du crâne endoloris et le souffle coupé par l'impact avec le sol, elle resta étendue là, les yeux écarquillés, tentant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

¡_Mierda_! Comment avait-elle put rater ce mouvement ?

« Nana. Que… qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda-t-elle en pensée, trop choquée pour trouver une réponse par elle-même.

« _La raison pour laquelle je m'inquiétais quant à savoir si tu es capable de faire appel à toutes tes cap__acités. Jusqu'à présent, tu ignorais tout de tes réelles capacités de Nauro. Et maintenant que tu les découvre, tu es incapable de les __appréhender. Tu n'as pas réussi__ à contrôler ton corps et tes mouvements pour deux raison__s__. La première, c'est que tu n'a__s fait que te focaliser sur la quantité d'énergie que tu jugeais nécessaire pour réaliser ta figure, et la deuxième est que tu as cherché à la rejeter hors de toi_. »

« Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? » grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait l'énergie frémir sous sa peau, tourbillonner en un flux bouillonnant et parcouru de courants contraires.

« _Tu ne sens pas la force venir et elle t'échappe. Ce n'est pas apprendre à la doser en fonction de ton corps qui te permettra de la contrôler, mais apprendre à ton c__orps à s'y adapter pour la canaliser. Tu dois la faire circuler en toi en fonction de tes besoins, et non pas la restreindre_. _Tu ne pourras en réguler l'afflux et donc contrôler ta puissance qu'une fois cette leçon retenue et __appliquée_. »

Luana resta un moment allongée sans rien dire, tentant de reprendre son souffle, et de comprendre ce que Naurofána attendait d'elle. Car elle avait beau réfléchir, se creuser la tête, elle ne parvenait pas à savoir à quoi tout cela rimait.

« Mais comment je fais ça ? Pourquoi garder l'énergie en moi ? Quoique je fasse, elle doit bien sortir par quelque part, sinon je ne serais jamais fatiguée et je péterais toujours la forme »

Ce fut le tour de la louve de garder le silence, réfléchissant à la manière la plus appropriée pour lui faire comprendre. La Nauro percevait quelques brides de pensées monter de son inconscient, mais c'était comme regarder la télévision chinoise en zappant de chaîne toutes les cinq secondes. Incompréhensible et impossible à suivre.

« _Te souviens-tu de t__es cours sur l'électronique, en physique ?_ » demanda soudain Naurofána.

Luana ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment. C'était quoi le rapport ?

« _La rapport, c'est l'analogie entre ton corps et un circuit fermé. Représente-toi ton corps comme un circuit impri__mé, avec différents composants. Des moteurs pour les muscles par exemple, une pile pour tes réserves d'énergie, que sais-je encore._ »

Devant les yeux de la jeune fille apparurent en image les dires de sa louve. Elle visualisait son enveloppe corporelle, parcourue de lignes reliant divers éléments électroniques. C'était aussi drôle que déconcertant.

« _Maintenant, saisis-tu où je veux en venir ?_ »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, examinant chaque détail de cette représentation mentale de son corps et la superposition d'un circuit électrique dessus. Elle tenta de percevoir le courant circulant le long des lignes conductrices, essayant de se figurer que son énergie était sous forme d'électricité, de particules chargées positivement qui entraient dans un de ses composants, pour en ressortir sous forme négative. Mais elle constata avec consternation qu'au lieu de suivre aucun tracé donné, suivant un parcours précis, son énergie partait tout bonnement en vrille. Ça faisait très… psychédélique.

« Quoique je fasse, mon énergie ne sort pas directement de moi. Elle s'épuise parce que mon corps fait office de résistance, et rejette une partie de l'énergie sous une autre forme comme la chaleur. Ça marche de la même manière que l'effet Joule. Ce que je dois faire, ce n'est pas tenter de l'extérioriser. Je dois tracer moi-même le circuit que va emprunter mon énergie. Je dois _creuser_ des canaux dans mon corps afin de l'irriguer de façon égale et efficace. » finit-elle par souffler. « Le circuit que tu me montre n'existe pas, c'est un exemple de ce qui devrait-être. »

« _C'est tout à fait ça_. » approuva la louve avec contentement. « Maintenant que tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, recommence. »

« Je sais ce que je dois faire. Le problème c'est comment ? »

« _Je_ _te l'__ai dit au tout début._ _C'est une question de concentration. Guide ton énergie comme si tu voulais faire passer un fil dans le_ _chas d'une aiguille_. »

« Mais c'est galère ton truc ! Je pourrais pas faire ça au beau milieu d'un combat !»

« _Ne t'inquiète__ pas__. Cela deviendra plus facile avec le temps. Plus tu créeras de canaux et les entretiendras, plus ton énergie s'y engouffrera, choisissant le chemin le plus court pour arriver à __destination; un peu comme l'électricité. Par la suite, il ne te restera qu'à__ la__ r__épartir.__ Lorsque je parlais d'adapter ton corps, c'est cela que j'av__ais en tête. Maintenant relève-__toi et reprenons. Il nous reste moins d'une semaine pour te préparer au mieux_. »

Rassérénée par les explications de sa louve et heureuse de comprendre enfin ses faiblesses et comment y remédier, Luana acquiesça, prête à reprendre l'entraînement. Avec précaution, elle se redressa, se focalisant sur le bouillonnement qui ne cessait de s'agiter en elle, tâchant de lui imposer sa volonté et de le diriger. Mais lorsqu'elle se mit sur ses pieds, elle retomba à terre, un vive élancement lui foudroya les jambes, des orteils jusqu'aux hanches.

- ¡_Joder_! J'ai des crampes ! grimaça-t-elle, s'étirant dans l'espoir de faire passer la douleur.

« _Je n'avais pas en__visagé__ cela_ » songea Naurofána avec perplexité. « _Ton énergie est si brute et ton corps si peu habitué que cela fo__rce la contracture involontaire__ des muscles. Je pense pouvoir dire que dans un premier temps, chaque partie de ton corps que tu irrigueras __de la sorte sera victime de crampes._ »

La journée durant, Luana ne cessa de tomber, pour se relever à chaque fois, pestant et jurant toujours plus. Les mouvements qui pour elle étaient devenus des automatismes prirent des airs de travaux d'Hercule. Même le plus minables des six-steps lui opposaient des difficultés monstres. Dès lors qu'elle souhaitait donner un peu de force à un mouvement, balancer une partie de son corps, toute cette masse énergétique s'y précipitait et s'y engouffrait. L'impression que cela rendait était proche de ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on nous lâche une enclume entre les mains sans prévenir.

Elle eut beau se concentrer de toutes ses forces, elle n'arrivait pas à faire circuler le flux d'énergie dans le sens qu'elle désirait, ni même à lui donner une forme. Ce n'était qu'un gros nuage pesant et tourbillonnant. Elle eut beau s'acharner à vouloir le tisser pour obtenir un fil conducteur, elle ne parvenait à rien.

Se concentrer sur son énergie, tout en réfléchissant à chacun de ses gestes, était déjà du domaine de l'impossible. Trop de chose venait lui effleurer l'esprit, trop de pensées parasites lui faisaient perdre le contrôle. Mais comme si ce n'était pas assez, il fallut ajouter à cela les crampes, qui s'amusaient à la saisir n'importe quand, et à lui ôter toute concentration.

Naurofána eut beau l'exhorter à faire abstraction de toutes ces distractions, rien n'y fit. Et toujours elle tombait, et toujours elle se relevait.

* * *

><p>Les jours qui suivirent ne furent guère meilleurs. Luana eut beau s'entraîner, donner tout ce qu'elle avait, elle ne parvint pas à enchaîner plus de trois mouvements, et donc aucune figure, aucun enchaînement. Elle avait laissé tomber le break dance pour la pop et le turf. Sans succès.<br>A certains endroits, des bosses marquaient l'emplacement de chute particulièrement rude. Ou tout simplement là où Luana avait pris appui, et où son pied ou ses mains s'étaient enfoncés sous l'effet de sa force incontrôlée. Les Hobbits, qui venaient chaque jour assister quelques instants aux entraînements –parfois accompagnés d'autres membres de la Communauté –s'étaient alarmés face aux airs de champs de batailles que prenait la clairière. Gimli avait plaisanté en demandant si un troll n'était pas passé par là. Boromir préféra se taire, malgré l'envie évidente qu'il avait de lancer une pique. Aragorn quant à lui avait simplement tenu à dire que les Galadhrims n'apprécieraient pas forcément de découvrir de quelle façon elle avait ravagé une si jolie prairie.

Luana avait bien tenté de leur expliquer pourquoi elle s'entraînait si dur, des premières lueurs de l'aube au crépuscule, ils ne comprenaient pas la raison pour laquelle elle s'acharnait à tomber et se relever, encore et encore. Ils craignaient que cela n'influe sur son état de santé.

Les crampes ne la quittaient plus d'ailleurs; elles avaient enroulé leurs doigts autour de ses muscles et étaient bien décidées à ne pas lâcher prise, serrant toujours plus afin de s'ancrer au mieux. Lindoïlin lui avait, malgré la réticence de la Nauro, appliqué à plusieurs reprises des baumes et des onguents parfumés, massant avec soin et délicatesse les zones courbaturées et contractées. Cela faisait effet le temps de la nuit, pour que tout recommence le lendemain.

Le soir, lorsqu'elle rentrait au bivouac bien après le coucher du soleil, et se laissait tomber près du feu, grimaçant de douleur et divaguant de fatigue. Naurofána maintenait un blocage sur l'énergie indisciplinée, afin d'éviter à Luana tout accident malheureux, mais cela ne suffisait pas toujours, aussi devait-elle se déplacer avec d'infimes mouvements, désespérément lents.  
>Sautant à chaque fois le repas du midi, elle dévorait avec appétit la double ration que Sam ne manquait pas de lui servir –sur la demande insistante d'Aragorn –avant de s'endormir sur place en écoutant les autres discuter. Le Rôdeur ne manquait pas de la porter jusqu'à sa couche où il la bordait avec soin, sachant pertinemment que le lendemain matin il découvrirait le lit vide.<p>

A la voir se dépenser ainsi sans compter, s'investir dans son entraînement jusqu'à l'évanouissement, il se serait sans doute inquiété pour elle plus encore qu'il ne le faisait déjà, s'il n'avait pas été évident qu'elle le faisait par détermination et désir de bien faire, plutôt que par désespoir comme il l'avait craint au début.

Ce fut ainsi que s'écoulèrent les derniers jours de Luana en Lothlórien. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir profiter des décors et de la quiétude, mais elle devait à tout prix maîtriser ses capacités avant leur départ. Si elle n'en était pas capable, le moindre mouvement deviendrait dangereux, pour elle autant que pour les autres. Et elle ne préférait même pas penser ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle s'ils devaient combattre. Elle serait tout bonnement incapable de se défendre et n'aurait d'autre choix que de laisser le reste de la Communauté la protéger. En somme, elle serait un fardeau plus lourd encore qu'à leur départ de Fondcombe, lorsqu'elle avait isolé Naurofána.

Et plus le temps passait, plus l'angoisse de ne pas y arriver la prenait, plus la rage de se voir échouer montait, la déconcentrant inexorablement, la faisant sans cesse chuter.  
>Quand arriva l'avant-dernier jour de leur séjour, Luana s'acharna plus que jamais, sous la surveillance étroite de sa louve. Le soleil avait beau poursuivre son parcours dans le ciel, elle n'en démordait pas, continuant, recommençant, chutant, se relevant. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel lorsqu'elle s'effondra dans l'herbe tendre de la clairière, à bout de souffle, son corps meurtri. Mais cette fois-là, elle ne se releva pas, la fatigue accumulée des jours précédents l'emportant et lui fermant les yeux, sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, se furent le soleil matinal et la rosée sur son visage qui se chargèrent de la réveiller. Encore trop ankylosée, Luana resta longuement allongée, se refusant à ouvrir les yeux, dans l'espoir de pouvoir garder un peu de ce bien-être qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Les derniers jours l'avaient épuisée, et elle commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Elle ne serait jamais prête avant leur départ. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un jour de paix, un jour à profiter de la quiétude des bois de la Lothlórien. Encore eut-il fallut qu'elle en ait jamais profité, et qu'elle en profite ce jour-là… Désormais, elle regrettait profondément de ne pas avoir pris pleinement le temps de savourer la plénitude des lieux. Elle n'avait fait qu'y gouter lors de brefs moments. Elle n'avait même pas visité les alentours avec Legolas.<p>

Mais elle ne devait pas y penser. Elle avait encore beaucoup de travail devant elle, et elle ne s'arrêterait pas maintenant. Un jour. Encore au moins un jour pour comprendre comment diriger son énergie et établir les canaux sensés la diriger. Il lui fallait se dépêcher de se remettre au travail. Et vite… Maintenant aurait été une bonne idée.

¡_Joder_! Elle eut beau s'exhorter à soulever ses paupières, à se redresser et à reprendre l'entraînement, elle ne parvint pas à se motiver. Même Naurofána ne chercha pas à la booster, alors à quoi bon se relever, si c'était pour se casser la margoulette toute la journée ? Elle était trop bien installée. L'herbe et la mousse de la clairière formaient sous elle un matelas doux et moelleux, l'air sentait bon le sous-bois après la pluie, tandis qu'un tiède cocon la maintenait bien au chaud.

Bien au chaud…

Pas normal.

Comment pouvait-elle avoir chaud après plusieurs heures d'inertie alors qu'elle passait d'ordinaire son temps à grelotter à cause de la froidure du temps pendant qu'elle s'entraînait ? Les yeux toujours clos, elle souleva ses doigts engourdis avec peine, et découvrit qu'une couverture la recouvrait.

La curiosité la galvanisant suffisamment, Luana parvint enfin à ouvrir un œil. La lueur du soleil était assez pâle en ce matin nuageux pour ne pas l'aveugler, aussi réussit-elle avec bravoure à le garder ouvert plutôt que de le refermer et se rendormir.

- Vous voici enfin réveillée, souffla doucement une voix à sa droite.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le côté, pour découvrir Legolas, assis en tailleurs à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Il lui adressa un fin sourire, auquel elle répondit par un rictus endormi.

- Legolas, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? bafouilla-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- Ne vous voyant guère revenir hier soir, nous sommes venus nous assurer qu'il ne vous était rien arrivé. Nous vous avons trouvé profondément endormie. Aussi avons nous préféré vous laisser dormir ici, plutôt que de vous réveiller.

- C'est gentil, mais vous étiez pas obligé de rester vous savez, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre avec en arrière-pensée une Lindoïlin vexée de ne pas pouvoir profiter ce soir-là du prince de Mirkwood.

- Il était hors de question de vous laisser si vulnérable et à découvert. Je ne tiens pas à vous voir de nouveau la proie des Uruk Hai. Et je m'aperçois aujourd'hui que je fus longtemps absent alors que ma présence était nécessaire.

Luana ne répondit rien, comprenant où l'Elfe voulait en venir : s'en voulait-il de ne pas avoir été là quand elle allait si mal ? Peu importait, car sa présence n'aurait rien changé de plus quand celle combinée des autres membres de la Communauté n'avait pas suffi. Elle s'était elle-même isolée, qu'il cherche à lui tenir compagnie à l'époque l'aurait agacée plus qu'autre chose.

Tournant le regard vers le ciel, Luana inspira profondément, avant de laisser sa poitrine retomber lentement en un long soupir. Puis, grimaçant, elle se releva tant bien que mal, ses articulations émettant des grincements plaintifs. Un petit peu d'huile ne leur ferait sans doute pas de mal.

- Allez, c'est reparti, grinça-t-elle en tentant de se remettre sur pieds.

Legolas s'empressa de se lever et de la soutenir. Déconcertée par ce geste, Luana faillit avoir un mouvement de recul, mais se retint, car premièrement elle risquerait de vexer l'Elfe, et deuxièmement elle sentit que sans lui elle se serait retrouvée sur les fesses.

- Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir continuer aujourd'hui ? Vous semblez fatiguée, et nous reprenons la route demain. Mieux vaudrait vous reposer d'ici là.

- Je ne peux pas. Si je ne parviens pas à maîtriser mon corps et ma force, je serais une gêne pour vous tous. Et ça je refuse. Je dois y arriver aujourd'hui.

Legolas lui prit le menton et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Son regard de glace ne dissimulait pas une certaine colère, que Luana ne comprit pas.

- Je vous interdis de dire pareilles choses. Je vous dois la vie, et pour avoir marché et combattu à vos côtés, je puis vous assurer que jamais vous n'avez été une gêne pour qui que ce soit, même dans les pires situations.

- Même lors de mon trip à la Roméo et Juliette ? demanda-t-elle avec une mine de petite fille, démentie par un sourire en coin moqueur.

Entendre l'Elfe parler ainsi d'elle lui réchauffa le cœur. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait montré, alors autant se cacher derrière une blague pas forcément bien choisie.

Legolas se figea un bref instant, tenant toujours le menton de la Nauro entre ses doigts fins, maintenant leur visage près l'un de l'autre. Si près que Luana sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage, la senteur des sous-bois après la pluie la recouvrant et l'enivrant. Si près, qu'il n'avait qu'à légèrement pencher la tête pour l'embrasser.

L'image d'un balcon vint automatiquement danser dans ses pensées, avec elle dessus, voilée d'une belle robe bleue nuit, Legolas perché sur la rambarde et laissant ses lèvres si douce effleurer les siennes.

WHAT THE FUCK ?

Comme s'il perçut la violence de cette pensée telle une onde de choc, Legolas recula soudainement et la lâcha, une expression ressemblant à de la gêne peinte sur le visage.

- Je vous l'ai dit par le passé : ce n'était guère pour me plaire sur le moment, mais cela eu le mérite de rendre le sourire à nos compagnons.

La Nauro acquiesça faiblement, ne cessant de remercier tous les dieux de lui avoir offert le don de ne pas rougir ! Autrement, elle aurait mis le feu à la forêt !

L'Elfe se pencha pour ramasser sa cape, qu'il avait posée sur le corps endormi de la Nauro, et l'enfila, avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Il me semble vous avoir promis que nous visiterions les bois de la Lothlórien. Acceptez-vous toujours de m'accompagner ? demanda-t-il en lui offrant son bras.

Luana le considéra un moment, son regard faisant l'aller-retour entre le bras tendu qu'il lui proposait, et ses yeux de givre. Elle avait attendu qu'il le lui propose depuis le début de leur séjour à Caras Galadhron, et maintenant qu'il le faisait, elle hésitait. Il lui fallait s'entraîner, elle le savait, mais le désir d'accepter la tiraillait. D'un côté, prendre le bras qu'il lui offrait la mettait mal à l'aise, quand d'un autre pouvoir s'appuyer sur ce bras secourable ne serait pas une mauvaise chose elle était fatiguée et ses jambes ne la portaient plus qu'avec difficulté. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, il sourit doucement et dit d'une voie apaisante :

- Près d'une semaine d'entraînement intense ne vous a menée nulle part, et je doute qu'une journée fasse la différence. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je sais que le moment venu, vous trouverez la solution.

- Comment vous saviez à quoi je pensais ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Il est aisé de lire sur votre visage, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Vous détendre ne peut vous faire de mal Luana, surtout durant les dernières heures de quiétude qui nous sont offertes, termina-t-il avec une note grave dans la voix.

- Entendu, soupira-t-elle en lui prenant le bras, tâchant de ne pas trop peser sur lui.

* * *

><p>Le soleil s'était élevé dans le ciel, et les nuages s'étant évaporés, il resplendissait et réchauffer la terre de ses rayons. Ils étaient mi-février, et l'hiver était encore bien présent, mais ce dernier commençait à s'essouffler. Bientôt le printemps serait de retour. Luana aurait aimé voir les feuilles d'or de la Lórien tomber pour former un tapis d'or, remplacées dans les branches par des fleurs tout aussi éclatantes. Dommage qu'ils soient obligés de partir si tôt.<p>

- Dites, vous pensez qu'on pourra revenir ici une fois toute cette histoire finie ? demanda-t-elle à Legolas.

Tous deux marchaient désormais côte à côte. Les crampes avaient cédé un peu plus de liberté aux muscles de la Nauro, et la fatigue avait commencé à refluer, aussi avait-elle finit par lâcher l'Elfe et s'en était un peu éloignée, le remerciant de l'avoir supportée jusque-là –dans tous les sens du terme.

- Rien ne nous en empêchera dès lors que Sauron sera défait. Les Galadhrims ne nous chasseront pas en temps de paix après nous avoir accueillis quand le danger planait sur nous. Moi aussi j'aimerais y revenir. Il serait dommage de ne pouvoir voir les arbres fleuris une fois les feuilles tombées, souffla-t-il en écho aux pensées de Luana.

Ils avançaient sans se soucier de là où leurs pas les menaient, sans chercher désespérément à remplir le silence qui s'était établi entre eux et les entourait.

Aussi finirent-ils par déboucher sur un espace ouvert. Luana stoppa ses pas à l'orée, émerveillée par le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Un immense tertre trônait au milieu de la clairière, couronnée de deux cercles d'arbres, et dont la chevelure herbeuse défiait la plus belle des émeraudes de lui opposer sa couleur verte, si terne en comparaison. Des petites étoiles piquetaient l'herbe de leurs reflets dorés ou blancs comme neige. En y prêtant plus attention, la Nauro s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de fleurs.

Les arbres forant l'extérieur de la couronne étaient nus de toutes feuilles et leur écorce était blanche, alors que ceux de l'intérieur étaient d'argent, coiffés de leur feuillage d'or. Et tout au centre de ce cénacle trônait un autre arbre, au sommet duquel un flet blanc dominait l'ensemble.

- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle, sous le charme.

- D'après ce que m'ont appris les Elfes de Caras Galadhron, nous sommes à Cerin Amroth.

- Amroth, comme celui du chant de la Nimrodel ?

- Celui-là même. Ici se dressait sa maison, avant que l'on y érige un tertre en sa mémoire.

Tous deux s'avancèrent et grimpèrent au sommet. Là, Luana tourna dans la brise, avant de se laisser tomber, s'étendant de tout son long dans l'herbe fraîche et tendre, dont l'odeur lui chatouillait les narines avec délice.

Qu'il faisait bon de se trouver en ce lieu. Qui aurait pu dire qu'à l'extérieur de cette bulle encore vierge de toute souillure, la guerre faisait rage ? Cet endroit resplendissait de lumière quand l'ombre s'étendait sur le monde.

Legolas s'assit à côté d'elle, gardant le buste droit et les épaules carrées.

- Vous me disiez de me détendre, mais c'est valable pour vous, vous savez ? Lâchez-vous un peu ! le taquina-t-elle, ne supportant plus de le voir toujours si droit.

Elle finirait par croire qu'il avait un balais dans le…

Elle ne termina pas sa pensée, l'Elfe s'étant tourné vers elle. Il arborait le petit sourire qu'il lui offrait souvent, ce sourire qui ne parvenait à faire fondre la glace de son regard qu'en de très rares occasions. Mais il ne se laissa pas pour autant aller et garda sa posture rigide.

La Nauro haussa subrepticement les épaules, avant d'abandonner la lutte. Elle n'allait pas le taquiner plus que ça. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient un moment complice, elle n'allait pas le gâcher.

Fermant les yeux, elle savoura pleinement l'atmosphère claire et limpide de Cerin Amroth, avant de demander d'une voix ronronnante de bien-être.

- Comment est votre forêt ? Vous m'avez demandé de décrire celle de mon ancien monde, mais je ne vous ai jamais entendu parler de chez vous.

- Contrairement à ce que suggère son nom, la Forêt noire est lumineuse et pleine de vie. Elle n'a certes pas cette perfection sans âge que possède la Lothlórien, mais elle inspire à quiconque y vit une impression de puissance calme et tranquille. C'est là que se dressent les monts d'Emyn Duir, où prend sa source la Rivière Enchantée. Le chant de ce cours d'eau me berçait dans ma prime enfance, et souvent je m'échappais afin d'aller l'écouter.

Tiens, le prince de Mirkwood était donc un fugueur en couche culotte autrefois ? L'image fit sourire Luana malgré ses efforts pour le cacher.

- Si cette forêt est si belle, pourquoi lui donner un nom si sombre ?

L'Elfe la regarda, la mélancolie et la tristesse se lisant dans son regard. Tout d'un coup, il lui parut bien plus vieux que ce que laissait penser son apparence. La Nauro se doutait bien qu'il devait avoir quelques siècles au compteur, mais jusque-là elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu conscience de ce que cela impliquait.

- Elle fut rebaptisée ainsi lorsque le Seigneur Ténébreux y fit construire la tour de Dol Guldur. Depuis, de sombres créatures ont envahi les sous-bois, forçant les Elfes Sylvains à se replier vers le nord.

- Quels genres de créatures ?

- Elles sont malencontreusement trop nombreuses pour que je puisse vous les énumérer, et je ne doute pas que bon nombre d'entre elles me soient inconnues. Celles auxquelles mon peuple doit le plus souvent faire face sont les orques, les wargs et les araignées.

- Les araignées ? pouffa Luana. C'est pas méchant comme bestiole ! Et puis c'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse !

- Vous semblez les apprécier, répondit l'Elfe avec un ton légèrement sec et pincé.

- Quand j'étais petite, je m'amusais à les prendre dans mes mains et à les laisser courir sur mes bras. Parfois, quand j'en trouvais une dans la cour de l'école, je l'attrapais et la relâchais sur les tables de la classe, juste pour faire peur aux autres filles! Je pouvais passer des heures à les regarder tisser leur toile.

Legolas éclata d'un rire doux et chaleureux, pareil à une brise d'été, qui fit rapidement oublier à Luana le ton froid dont il avait usé quelques instants plus tôt. Puis elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire, et trouva ce son merveilleusement beau.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit de drôle? Fit-elle mine de s'offenser, un large sourire lui étirant les traits.

- Je doute que vous puissiez prendre celles-ci dans vos mains, car il s'agit d'araignées géantes.

- Ha oui… Là ça pose problème. Mais sinon, avouez que quand c'est tout petit, c'est tout mimi.

- N'allez pas le répéter à Gimli, commença-t-il avec un léger rictus, mais j'ai une sainte horreur des araignées depuis que l'une d'elle s'en est prise à mes amis, ainsi qu'à moi-même, lorsque nous étions enfants.

Luana promit de ne rien dire à personne, trop heureuse d'en découvrir un peu plus sur lui, apprendre des anecdotes sur son enfance. Et surtout qu'il lui confie ainsi une de ses faiblesses ! Le grand Legolas, prince de Mirkwood, toujours droit et imperturbable, horripilé par les araignées, fallait le faire ! M'enfin, s'il avait connu que des araignées géantes, ça se comprenait aisément.

Qu'il lui confie ainsi ses secrets éveilla en Luana un sentiment nouveau, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Une chose était sûre, c'est que grâce à cela, elle se sentait plus proche de l'Elfe. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait fait cette confidence à Lindoïlin.

- Désormais, lorsque je me retrouverais au cœur d'une bataille, je songerais à Cerin Amroth, souffla doucement Legolas tout en fermant les yeux, se laissant visiblement subjugué par le calme des lieux.

Luana le contempla un instant, tandis qu'il souriait au soleil, un tiède rayon de lumière éclairant son visage.

- En pleine bataille ? C'est pas un peu dangereux de penser à autre chose qu'à se battre ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

- Bien au contraire. Penser à ce lieu me permettra de ressentir la paix qui y règne, comme si je m'y trouvais. De cette façon, je pourrais faire le vide dans mon esprit et être plus réceptif à ce qui m'entoure, et donc réagir en conséquence.

- Vous ne réfléchissez pas à ce que vous faites ?

- Pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez. Je laisse mon corps réagir, guidé par l'instinct. Trop réfléchir encombre les sens et ralentit la réaction. L'important est de se vider l'esprit.

- Se vider l'esprit, souffla Luana.

Brusquement, elle se leva, à la grande surprise de Legolas, qui la retint juste à temps quand son énergie la propulsa vers l'avant, manquant de la faire chuter tête la première. D'un signe de tête, elle le remercia, avant de s'éloigner de lui et de s'enfoncer à travers les cercles d'arbres. Se plantant au pied du tronc central, elle ferma les yeux et inspira, faisant entrer en elle la plénitude de Cerin Amroth, avant d'expirer, et de la rejeter hors d'elle, laissant une sorte de vide dans sa cage thoracique, au creux de son ventre. Elle réitéra la manœuvre plusieurs fois, expulsant par la même occasion toutes les choses qui lui tournaient dans la tête. De façon détachée et presque inconsciente, elle constata que plus son esprit se faisait clair et épuré de toutes les pensées parasites, plus le flux tourbillonnant qui tempêtait en elle s'apaisait, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un nuage inerte et immobile.

Alors seulement la Nauro appela sa louve.

« _Oui Luana ? _»

« Lorsque tu te bats, est-ce que tu réfléchis ?

« _Je suis une louve, seul mon instinct me guide quand ma survie en dépend._ »

« Envoie _Not Afraid_, s''il te plait. »

Naurofána ne posa aucune question, ne fit aucun commentaire. Et la musique s'éleva du tréfonds de l'inconscient. L'énergie sembla y répondre, frémissante, puis pulsant de plus en plus fort. Suivant ce que lui dictait son instinct et non sa raison, Luana la fit remonter dans sa poitrine, et synchronisa son rythme cardiaque sur celui de la musique, battant à l'unisson avec l'énergie. Lorsqu'enfin cette dernière s'ancra au cœur, la Nauro la laissa se diviser en fins filaments, qui ondoyèrent et s'étirèrent. Ils s'enroulèrent autour de ses muscles, certains s'arrêtant et plongeant entre les fibres, d'autres continuant pour s'enraciner plus loin. Un réseau lumineux commença alors à prendre forme dans le corps de la jeune fille.

Quand chaque membre, chaque muscle, fut connecté, Luana commença à danser. Toute la lourdeur qu'avaient connue ses mouvements dans les jours derniers s'était envolée, les rendant incroyablement fluides et légers. Ils jaillissaient hors d'elles sans demander l'avis de personne, libres de s'exprimer, entrainant dans leur ivresse ici un bras, ici une jambe, guidant l'ensemble dans une chorégraphie indisciplinée, sans suite logique, mais répondant à une harmonie que jamais Luana n'avait atteinte, malgré des années passées à se perfectionner. En cet instant, elle était en transe.

Legolas avait rejoint le second cercle d'arbre, et la contemplait. Il lui fut vite évident que quelque chose avait changé dans sa manière de danser. Les rares fois où il l'avait vue se mouvoir sur une de ses étranges musiques, ses gestes semblaient n'être qu'une suite bien agencée, répondant à un ordre strict dont ils ne pouvaient sortir.

Cette fois, c'était tout autre. Ses oreilles n'entendaient nul chant, nulle note, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de les percevoir avec ses yeux. Le corps de Luana était un orchestre qui modulait l'air et l'espace en une sourde symphonie. Il alternait des gestes doux et langoureux à des coups plus violents et bruts. Il se fit tantôt souple et docile comme le roseau sous la brise, ondulant tel un serpent tantôt raide et cassant comme le chêne dans la tempête, les mouvements saccadés brisant la ligne des bras ou des jambes.

Legolas imagina la Nauro au milieu d'une horde d'ennemis, et il lui fut aisé de placer cette danse dans le cours du combat. La fluidité pour esquiver, la dureté pour frapper.

Quand la chanson prit fin, Luana resta longuement immobile, laissant l'énergie circuler en elle par l'intermédiaire des canaux.

« J'ai réussi », pensa-t-elle, les brumes de la transe commençant à s'estomper.

« _Oui tu as réussi mais ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers __Luana. Il te faudra recomm__encer afin d'étoffer ton réseau__ d'énergie. Une fois cela fait, alors tu pourras te battre sans même y penser._ »

- J'ai réussi ! s'exclama la Nauro, laissant éclater sa joie.

Elle se tourna vers Legolas, qui n'avait pas bougé d'entre les arbres c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait compris comment contrôler son énergie. Elle courut jusqu'à lui et se jeta à son cou. Petit problème, Luana avait oublié de ramener le plus gros du flux vers le point d'ancrage au niveau de son cœur, si bien qu'elle percuta l'Elfe avec toute sa force et toute sa rapidité.

Tous deux chutèrent et roulèrent le long du tertre, avant que leur course ne soit stoppée une fois arrivés au pied. Ils restèrent un moment sans voix, reprenant leur souffle, étendus côté à côte, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent, et Luana parti dans un grand rire, qui résonna dans toute la clairière et se répercuta sur le tronc des arbres. Legolas quant à lui se contenta de sourire, la couvrant d'un regard empli d'un bonheur nouveau.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, alors? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.<strong>

**Un entraînement commando avec Naurofana, qui est pour? ^^ Pour ceux qui ont eu du mal avec mon trip d'énergie et capacités, n'hésitez pas à demander, je vous expliquerais ;)**

**Maintenant, tous ceux qui en voulaient à Legolas d'abandonner Luana sont-ils satisfaits? Ou faudra-t-il encore quelque tête à tête de ce genre pour vous rabibocher avec lui? **

**Sur ce, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, qui, je l'espère, ne tardera pas trop! Quoiqu'il en soit, même si je ne publie pas tout de suite, ne désespérez pas, je n'abandonnerais cette fic!**


	36. Nouveau départ

**Et non, vous n'hallucinez pas, je publie le nouveau chapitre au bout de seulement deux semaines! ^^**

**Remerciez Strider qui a sut marchander pour ce chapitre ^^**

**Reviews**: **Merci à Strider'Arbalest, Erwynia, Rawenal717, Eclipse1995, Hinata et Hinaya-chan, dont les reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et m'ont motivé =)**

**Hinata**: merci à toi. Tu es sûr? Je suis sûre que Nana serait d'accord pour t'entraîner ^^

**Hinaya-chan**: merci, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu galéré sur ce coup là et j'ai eu pas mal de doute quand à la compréhensibilité du truc ^^, mais ta réaction me rassure et ma fait chaud au cœur. =)

Erwynia: Toujours pas? Que veux tu que je fasse pour qu'il soit pardonné? ^^ En ce cas, voici le nouveau chapitre! bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 36 :<p>

Lorsqu'enfin, Legolas et Luana revinrent de Cerin Amroth, ils trouvèrent le bivouac en effervescence. Des Elfes ne cessaient de faire des allers et venues, apportant des vivres, des couvertures, tout ce dont la Communauté aurait besoin pour son proche départ. Ses membres s'activaient tout autant que les Galadhrims, rassemblant leurs maigres affaires pour les Hobbits, affutant leurs armes pour les guerriers. Mais le plus étrange dans cette scène, c'était la plénitude, la sensation que tout se passait au ralentit, telle une lente ballade sous le soleil printanier, qui régnait sur la petite clairière, alors que le camp fourmillait et grouillait en tous sens.

- Moi qui espérais pouvoir piquer un somme, grogna Luana.

Legolas la regarda avec amusement et compassion. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, il se ravisa, voyant se diriger vers eux Lindoïlin. Dans sa longue robe bleue flottant au vent, sa grâce perpétuelle et ses mouvements graciles aidant, elle donnait l'illusion d'un oiseau au plumage azur prenant son envol.

- Vous arrivez à point nommé, dit-elle en les rejoignant. Je vous cherchais justement.

La Nauro se retint de pousser un soupir; elle avait eu droit à une matinée passée aux côtés de Legolas, il était temps qu'elle cède sa place à sa légitime propriétaire.

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse.

Elle s'apprêta à prendre congé, prête à tourner les talons et à rejoindre les semi hommes.

Un rire clair et cristallin l'arrêta, tandis que la belle Elfe la considérait avec un doux sourire.

- Jeune Luana, c'était à vous que je m'adressais, rit-elle légèrement. La Dame m'a chargée de veiller à ce que vous ne manquiez de rien pour votre départ.

Luana jeta un bref coup d'œil au prince de Mirkwood. Celui-ci s'inclina face à Lindoïlin, une main posée sur le cœur, avant de se tourner vers elle.

- En ce cas, permettez-moi de prendre congé.

- Comme si vous aviez besoin de demander !

Il lui sourit, de ce sourire qui jamais ne faisait fondre la glace, et parti rejoindre les autres. Les choses étaient redevenues ce qu'elles étaient, fin de la parenthèse.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, souffla Lindoïlin.

Silencieusement, elles s'éloignèrent du bivouac, s'enfonçant de nouveau dans les sous-bois de la cité.

¡ _Qué faena_! Ce qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir dormir. Elle avait beau avoir su maîtriser son énergie, elle n'en restait pas moins éreintée par les derniers jours d'efforts incessants.

Les muscles lui tiraient douloureusement, et son corps se voûtait de plus en plus. Dormir, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais bon, il lui fallait participer elle aussi aux préparatifs. Repartir et finalement se rendre compte qu'il manquait quelque chose ou qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ceci ou cela, rien de tel pour commencer le voyage en beauté.

Elle réfléchit par ailleurs à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour aider les autres une fois qu'elle en aurait fini avec Lindoïlin. Préparer les armes ? Elle n'y connaissait rien et ne s'en servait pas, aussi mieux valait-il qu'elle laisse les guerriers de la bande s'en occuper. Rassembler le matériel nécessaire ? Au vu des sacs et baluchons qui s'amoncelaient au bivouac, les Elfes s'en étaient déjà occupés. Des vivres ? Idem, ils avaient dû déjà leur faire une sacrée réserve.

D'ailleurs, en parlant nourriture :

« Nana, tu veux peut-être chasser avant de repartir ? » demanda Luana sans grand enthousiasme, n'ayant pour le moment jamais chassé en étant unie à sa love.

« _Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je me suis suffisamment nourrie durant ton absence, et nous n'avons toujours pas fusionné depuis ton retour_. »

La Nauro acquiesça en silence, à la fois soulagée de ne pas avoir à courir la forêt à la recherche d'une proie, et peinée face à la constatation que depuis plusieurs semaines, elles ne s'étaient pas unies l'une à l'autre.

Lindoïlin la mena d'un pas lent et léger. Luana crut au début que l'Elfe marchait lentement afin de la ménager, et lui en fut reconnaissante. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent au pied d'un arbre immense. Levant les yeux, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de grimacer face à l'escalier interminable qui ceignait le tronc tel un serpent, la narguant de ses trop nombreuses marches.

- ¡_Hostia_! Quelle poisse !

Lindoïlin se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un sourire désolé, avant de reprendre son chemin et d'attaquer l'ascension de l'escalier. Luana la regarda un bref instant, se demandant si la belle Elfe était vraiment aussi compatissante qu'elle prétendait l'être, ou si elle se moquait d'elle. Ce fut finalement avec un soupir à fendre l'âme qu'elle la suivit, pour arriver, bien des minutes et des lamentations plus tard, sur un _talan_ cloisonné et un peu en retrait.

Quand elle y entra, Luana fut étonné de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un atelier de couture, ou alors d'un immense dressing. Robes et tuniques s'entassaient dans des penderies, tandis que pantalons et écharpes étaient soigneusement pliés et rangés sur les étagères. Pelotes de fils et jeux d'aiguilles éclairaient la pièce de leurs reflets ou de leurs couleurs, tandis qu'il régnait une atmosphère tranquille propice aux travaux de broderies et autres ouvrages délicats réservés aux petites mains habiles. Sur une table reposaient des habits pliés et une paire de bottes souples, de couleurs sombres.

Lindoïlin s'en approcha et les désigna d'un geste à la Nauro.

- La Dame m'a demandé de veiller à vous pourvoir de vêtements pour continuer votre route. Je me suis permis de tailler ces tenues sans prendre vos mesures, mais je crois pouvoir dire qu'ils vous siéront.

Luana jeta un coup d'œil peu ravi envers le tas de tissus, avant de fixer l'Elfe avec insistance.

- Je vous remercie pour ça, mais je refuse, déclara-t-elle tout de go. Je porte déjà une tenue qui m'est chère, et dont je refuse de me séparer.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts la soie du kimono qu'elle portait sur elle depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il était le dernier cadeau matériel d'Éric, la dernière chose qu'il lui restait de lui autre que des souvenirs, des paroles ou des promesses. Elle ne voulait pas s'en défaire, l'enlever, de craindre de ne plus jamais le retrouver.

Et puis, l'Elfe n'avait-elle pas cessé de lui répéter qu'elle devait être elle-même dans sa façon d'être, de se tenir, de se présenter ? Cette tenue correspondait à qui elle était, le criait haut et fort. Sa couleur de ciel nocturne soulignait la blancheur de sa peau et ses cheveux, la lune qui brillait dans son dos et le kanji formaient son emblème. Sa coupe particulière, commune à nulle autre tenue de la Terre du Milieu, qui laissait son ventre nu, prouvait qu'elle seule osait en ce lieu porter pareil uniforme sans ressentir la moindre gêne, sans que cela ne soit provocateur ou vulgaire. Il en allait de même pour son hakama et les ballerines de cuir, ou même ses pics à cheveux.

- Je sais l'importance que vous attachez à ces habits, commença doucement Lindoïlin. Mais le chemin que vous vous apprêtez à emprunter est parsemé de dangers, d'obstacles et d'adversaires. Qu'adviendrait-il si vous veniez à les déchirer ? Il n'en restera au final que des lambeaux.

L'Elfe semblait parfaitement sincère dans ses gestes et ses paroles. Ses yeux exprimaient une compréhension des choses et une empathie que nul humain ne pourrait porter en lui.

Luana dut détourner le regard, mal à l'aise. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Il n'y avait même pas besoin de lui rappeler toutes les choses qui pouvaient réduire à l'état de néant le cadeau d'Éric.

- En outre, cela fait près d'une semaine que vous les portez, sans oublier que vous fûtes prisonnière des Uruk Hai dans cette tenue, et que c'est cette même tenue que vous portiez tandis que vous vous entraîniez. La soie est souillée de poussière, de terre et de sueur. Ne voudriez-vous pas les laver, avant qu'ils ne soient définitivement fichus ?

- Si, je veux bien. Mais je ne peux pas les laisser ici. Si vous les lavez, ils ne seront jamais prêts pour demain !

Luana se creusait désespérément la tête pour trouver des excuses. C'est vrai qu'à force de porter la même chose, elle commençait à se sentir quelque peu sale, mais durant les premières semaines que dura leur périple, elle n'avait pas eu non plus le luxe de pouvoir se changer.

D'un autre côté, elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'ils soient abîmés, et moins encore de les transporter, soigneusement empaquetés et rangés dans son barda, pour les perdre dans une situation quelconque. Après tout, ils avaient déjà dû laisser derrière eux la quasi-totalité de leur équipement devant les portes de la Moria, rien ne garantissait que cela ne se reproduirait pas.

- Luana, souffla l'Elfe. Si cela peut vous apaiser et vous convaincre de laisser ici ces habits, je vous fais le serment de les laver, les ranger et les garder jusqu'au jour où je pourrais vous les remettre en mains propres, en sachant qu'il n'y a plus de risque de les voir lacérés.

Toutes deux se considérèrent les yeux dans les yeux un bref instant, avant qu'une fois de plus, Luana ne détourne la tête. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ?

- Entendu, soupira-t-elle.

Lindoïlin acquiesça avec un fin sourire, et entraîna la Nauro vers un paravent de bois blanc, décoré d'arabesques exquises et de feuilles éthérées.

La jeune fille se plaça derrière, hors de vue, et commença à ôter un à un ses vêtements, qu'elle passa par-dessus un des panneaux. C'est en se retournant qu'elle découvrit une longue cuvette blanche, où reposait une eau légèrement fumante. Des fioles cristallines étaient posées sur ses bords, le soleil jouant avec les liquides aux couleurs pastelles qu'elles contenaient.

- J'ai demandé à ce que l'on vous prépare un bain, lui dit l'Elfe de derrière le paravent. Il sera sans nul doute plus agréable que l'eau froide de la rivière, et vous nettoiera de la fatigue et de la crasse de ces derniers jours.

Luana craignit un instant qu'elle comptait lui donner son bain, comme on le ferait pour un enfant, mais l'entendant s'éloigner et sortir de la pièce, il fut clair qu'il n'en était rien.

Soulagée, elle se dirigea vers la baignoire, avant d'y tremper le bout des doigts. L'eau était délicieusement chaude et terriblement aguichante. Sans plus de cérémonie, la Nauro s'y coula, savourant la douce brûlure sur sa peau, plongea la tête sous l'eau, avant de ressortir et de s'adosser à la paroi, et se laissa aller à somnoler dans cette oasis de bien-être.

Elle sentit ses muscles se détendre un à un, tout doucement, tandis que son esprit voguait quelque part au-dessus d'elle. La seule qui la retenait de s'endormir était la peur que Lindoïlin ne revienne et la retrouve noyée. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcha pas de laisser ses pensées et ses sens divaguer, voleter où bon leur semblait.

Elle perçut au-dehors le doux chant du vent, la conversation lente et inarticulée des arbres. Elle aurait parié que si elle avait eu le courage de soulever ses paupières et de regarder par les fenêtres, elle aurait aperçu la silhouette d'antiques entités, des vieillards aux longues barbes blanches, à l'air paisible et sage. Mais l'idée de voir des petits vieux alors qu'elle était dans son bain, même en sachant qu'il s'agissait de l'âme des arbres et que donc ils se contrefichaient de voir une fille nue, lui ôta toute envie de tenter de les entrapercevoir.

Une fragrance douce lui emplissait le nez. Une senteur qui commençait peu à peu à emplir l'air au fil des jours. Une promesse de chaleur et de vie, de renouveau. Le printemps arrivait lentement mais sûrement.

Elle tâcha de ne pas penser au lendemain, de ne pas se demander ce qui les attendait. Juste de profiter de l'instant présent.

Jusqu'à ce que l'eau refroidisse et la sorte de sa douce torpeur.

Luana prit alors les fioles une à une et les huma. Certaines avaient un parfum de fleurs, d'autres de miel ou de sous-bois, d'autres encore lui étaient totalement inconnues ce fut une de celles-ci qu'elle choisit, car sa fragrance, bien qu'étrangère, lui rappelait à la fois le parfum des sous-bois après la pluie, la menthe et la sève de pin. Elle en fit couler quelques gouttes dans ses mains, avant de les étaler dans ses cheveux et de les frictionner avec force et entrain. La lotion se transforma en mousse qui lui coula le long du dos, du cou et des seins, et dont elle se servit pour frotter son corps, en effacer toutes traces. Elle replongea avec difficulté dans l'eau devenue moins que tiède.

Lorsqu'elle remonta à la surface, un rideau de cheveux lui tomba sur le visage. Un rideau non pas blanc, mais noir.

« Nana » songea la Nauro. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces mèches ? Elles étaient déjà noires quand je me suis réveillée dans le monde où j'ai grandi. »

« _Je ne sais pas. Il est des mystères quant à notre sujet dont j'ignore tout, et auxquels je ne parviens pas à trouver de réponse._ »

- Luana, avez-vous terminé ? demanda la voix de Lindoïlin de l'autre côté.

- Presque ! répondit-elle en s'activant à sortir de l'eau.

Attrapant au passage un drap de bain, elle se sécha tant bien que mal, le corps tout engourdi par le bain et la somnolence.

Sans jamais franchir la frontière de la décence dressée par le paravent, Lindoïlin lui remit ses nouveaux vêtements, faits d'une étoffe légère et douce au toucher. Pour la poitrine, elle lui donna une large bande de tissus épais, que la Nauro s'appliqua à enrouler autour de son torse, plaquant ses seins et les écrasant.

Elle eut droit à un pantalon tout simple d'un noir bleuté. Elle en rentra les bords dans les bas que lui offrit l'Elfe, donnant un effet un peu bouffant, avant de glisser ses pieds ainsi ficelés et protégés dans les bottes. Ces dernières étaient faites d'un cuir sombre, souple et léger. La semelle elle-même se pliait facilement en fonction des mouvements et n'opposait ni résistance ni frottements désagréables. Parfaites pour se déplacer rapidement et en toute discrétion.

Néanmoins, un détail la troublait : pourquoi donc l'Elfe ne lui avait-elle pas donné directement de quoi couvrir le haut de son corps, la laissant presque torse nu ?

Elle eut sa réponse lorsque Lindoïlin lui donna le dernier paquet. Le dépliant Luana eu la surprise de découvrir une sorte de tunique ample, d'un gris soutenu, et dont la coupe s'arrêtait juste au niveau du plexus. Les larges manches se faisaient serrantes sur les avant-bras et ceignaient les poignets. Une légère échancrure laissait voir la naissance du sternum et les clavicules, sans dépasser l'impudeur.

Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela de la part de la belle Elfe, si douce et si parfaite.

Elle sortit de derrière le paravent, vêtue de la sorte, les cheveux encore dégoulinants lâchés librement dans le dos.

- Je vois avec ravissement qu'ils vous saillent à merveille, dit Lindoïlin avec satisfaction.

- Merci mais… c'est vous qui les avez taillés ?

La belle Elfe lui offrit un sourire amusé, tandis que ses yeux pétillaient de malice et d'amusement.

- Je comprends votre étonnement, jeune Luana. Nous autres Elfes n'oserions jamais porter de vêtements qui ne couvriraient pas notre pudeur en son intégralité. Mais vous vous osez, et vous en tirez une certaine fierté. C'est ce qui vous distingue, ce qui annonce au gens qui vous êtes.

Luana resta un moment interdite. Si elle s'était attendue à ça ! Alors que tout le monde la regardait de travers parce qu'elle se baladait le nombril à l'air, hormis les membres de la communauté qui n'y prêtaient plus attention, elle l'incitait à continuer.

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, souffla-t-elle de plus en plus gênée.

- Et vous n'avez rien à dire, lui garantit l'Elfe, avant que son doux sourire ne se fane. Vous semblez embarrassée, et cela dès lors que je me tiens près de vous. Est-ce ma faute ?

Franchement mal à l'aise à présent, la Nauro détourna le regard. Oui sa présence faisait naître en elle un sentiment de malaise, oui elle ne se sentait pas spécifiquement bien à proximité d'elle. Mais comment lui expliquer cela sans la froisser, après tout ce qu'elle venait de faire pour elle ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-elle lui dire en cet instant la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait à son égard ? Car oui, pour des raisons plus ou moins claires, Luana était jalouse de la belle Elfe.

- Non. Allez pas croire ça, c'est pas vous le problème. C'est juste moi qui…

Qui quoi ? Qui était dérangée ? Elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qui clochait dans tout ça.

- C'est juste que… ¡_Mierda_! J'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à l'image que je donnais aux gens, et je me fichais pas mal de ce que l'on pensait de moi, tant qu'on venait pas me le balancer à la face ou me le reprocher. Mais quand vous êtes là… Ça va vous paraître complètement débile, moi-même j'arrive pas à y croire, mais je me sens tellement bête et moche quand vous êtes là. Vous êtes belle, intelligente, sage et réfléchie, attentionnée envers tout le monde et douée dans tout ce que vous entreprenez. Moi je suis rien de tout ça, juste une tête brûlée avec un caractère de chien. J'arrive même pas à comprendre comment les autres me supportent. Alors quand on est toutes les deux dans la même pièce, c'est un peu comme si on mettait une rose et une mauvaise herbe dans un même vase.

De peur de découvrir l'expression de l'Elfe, elle n'osa pas relever la tête, et ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se passer les doigts dans ses cheveux humides et emmêlés en un geste machinal.

Elle sentit alors une main s'enrouler autour de son bras, avant qu'elle ne soit entraînée vers un fauteuil, où Lindoïlin la fit s'assoir. La belle Elfe commença à lui sécher les cheveux, avec douceur et délicatesse, avant de les peigner, ôtant les nœuds sans tirer sur le cuir chevelu.

- Bon nombre de gens considèrent l'_athelas_ comme de la mauvaise herbe, car ils ne connaissent pas les vertus de la feuille des rois. Elle soigne les plaies et apaise les esprits. Pour que vous vous considériez de la sorte, c'est que, comme tant d'autres qui ignorent tout de vous, vous ne vous connaissez pas vous-même. Vous avez pourtant des vertus rares et précieuses pour ceux qui vous entourent. Vous êtes l'_athelas _qui guérira Arda de ses maux. Je le sais.

Une fois de plus, Luana ne dit rien. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Alors que Lindoïlin venait de lui déclarer qu'elle croyait en elle et voyait en elle plus que ce qu'elle n'était vraiment. Après qu'elle lui eut avoué être jalouse d'elle.

- Et voici, dit-elle au bout d'un certain temps. Vous voici parée pour reprendre votre route.

L'Elfe l'avait coiffée d'une étrange manière : après avoir fait de petites tresses éparses, elle avait rassemblé la masse de cheveux, épargnant les deux mèches noires, et avait natté le tout, y incorporant les petites tresses au passage.

La Nauro se releva, et la salua en s'inclinant, les mains posées sur les genoux.

-Merci, pour tout.

- Merci à vous, de risquer ainsi votre vie pour la Terre du Milieu et ses peuples, répondit-elle en lui remettant deux tenue supplémentaires. Nous nous reverrons une fois tout ceci terminé, je n'en doute pas.

Luana lui adressa un faible sourire, avant de tourner les talons et de redescendre sur la terre ferme.

L'activité au bivouac n'avait pas faiblit, tant et si bien que seuls Frodon et Aragorn remarquèrent son retour. Le Hobbit ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ses nouveaux habits, tandis que le Rôdeur, ignorant ce détail, lui désigna d'un signe de tête le lit moelleux qui l'attendait, un peu à l'écart de tout ce remue-ménage. Ne se faisant pas prier, elle se coula sous la couverture, et avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller, elle était déjà profondément endormie, la fatigue ne lui laissant pas plus de temps pour lutter.

* * *

><p>- Luana, réveille-toi, souffla doucement une voix, alors qu'une large main, chaude et ferme, se refermait sur son épaule.<p>

Se refusant d'ouvrir les yeux tout de suite, elle se tourna vers son réveil personnel. Ça faisait déjà combien de fois en tout qu'il venait la tirer du lit ? Elle s'étira et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, à la façon d'un loup sortant d'un long sommeil.

- Salut Aragorn, dit-elle soulevant enfin les paupières.

Le Rôdeur, accroupi à côté d'elle, lui rendit son salut, la regardant émerger peu à peu des nappes du sommeil.

- C'est bien la première fois que je n'ai pas à user de la manière forte pour te réveiller, sourit-il doucement. T'es-tu bien reposée ?

Elle le considéra un instant, à demi-assise, et lut dans ses yeux nimbé d'une légère inquiétude, la question qui le taraudait vraiment : était-elle remise de son entraînement ? Etait-elle prête à reprendre la route ?

- Je pète la forme, assura-t-elle en étouffant un nouveau bâillement. J'ai dormi comme un loir. Laissez-moi juste émerger et je vous cours le décathlon si vous voulez.

Malgré l'éternel petit problème de compréhension qui persistait avec certaines des expressions de la jeune fille, il comprit l'allusion et acquiesça, amusé.

- Lève-toi, pendant que nous terminons les derniers préparatifs. Ensuite, nous irons aux havres, où nous attendent la Dame et son Seigneur. Nous partirons pour midi, en prenant la route du fleuve.

Luana dodelina de la tête en signe d'assentiment. Lui tapotant l'épaule, il se releva et s'éloigna, avant de s'arrêter et faire volte-face, la considérant, de nouveau étendue dans les couvertures et les yeux fermés.

- Il est déjà onze heures, lui signala-t-il.

- Ouais ouais. Vous inquiétez pas, je gère.

Il partit définitivement, l'humeur allégée de voir que leur départ ne changeait rien à son attitude.

Il fallut encore quelques instants pour que l'on voie la Nauro émerger des couettes, attirée par une odeur alléchante et pas tout à fait étrangère.

Elle salua Boromir et les Hobbits, tous rassemblés autour du feu, sur lequel reposait une poêle fumante. L'odeur de nourriture qui s'en élevait serra l'estomac de la Nauro, tandis qu'une faim dévorante lui noua les tripes. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait rien mangé la veille.

- Je présume que vous aussi reprenez la route et que vous nous accompagnez ? demanda Boromir.

- Bien sûr que je vous accompagne, quelle question ! C'est pas comme si on allait en débattre.

- Nous en avons déjà débattu, pendant que vous dormiez, après vous avoir délivrée des Uruk-Hai. Je pensais qu'Aragorn vous en avait entretenue, se défendit-il.

- Quoi ? Comment vous vous êtes concertés ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore trafiqué dans mon dos ?

- Rien Luana, la rasséréna Frodon. Nous nous sommes juste consultés les uns les autres, afin de savoir qui de nous souhaitait rester en ce lieu, rentrer chez soi ou repartir pour le Mordor. Et tous avons décidé de reprendre notre route, tous ensembles.

Luana les considéra longuement. Elle ne s'était pas doutée un seul instant que tous n'étaient pas sûr jusqu'alors de repartir. Elle croyait que comme elle, tous avaient eu l'intention de continuer vers l'avant à l'instant même où ils avaient pénétré les sous-bois de la Lórien. Mais il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir, et donc de douter, ni même ne l'avait pris avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé durant le mois écoulé : sa dépression –il ne fallait pas se voiler la face- la perte d'Eric son retour dans son monde sa capture par les hybrides orque-gobelins son entrainement.

Elle trouvait surprenant qu'Aragorn ne lui ait rien dit de leur discussion, ou même Legolas, mais en y repensant, elle avait clairement fait comprendre son intention dès son réveil. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas jugé utile de courir le risque de l'énerver, songea-t-elle avec sarcasme.

- Il ne reste que vous ? changea-t-elle de sujet. Où sont les autres ?

- Legolas et Gimli sont partis faire une dernière visite de la cité, tandis qu'Aragorn est allé s'entretenir avec le seigneur Celeborn, l'informa le Gondorien.

Tiens donc. C'était nouveau ça, que l'Elfe et le Nain partent tous les deux, comme de bons vieux amis.

- Tu tombes à point nommé ! s'exclama Pippin, qui se releva et l'attira jusqu'à une place où assiettes et couverts l'attendaient.

- Si madame veut bien se donner la peine, déclara Merry en l'invitant à s'assoir.

Qu'elle l'eut voulu ou non, elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix, car à moins de rester debout avec deux Hobbits accrochés aux bras, elle ne voyait pas comment faire autrement que de se laisser faire.

Merry s'empara de la poêle et déposa dans les trois assiettes mise à dispositions ce qui ressemblait à de la pâte, même si elle n'était très sûre de ce dont il s'agissait, avec les nuances de blanc et de jaunes qui en recouvrait a face. Mais quand Pippin déposa une assiette devant elle, elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, tandis que l'eau lui montait à la bouche.

- Du pain perdu ! s'écria-t-elle, au comble de la joie.

- Avec Pippin, nous nous sommes dit que ce n'était pas très correct de notre part de te priver d'une recette qui semblait tant te plaire.

- Et pour nous excuser de la dernière fois, nous avons pensé que du pain perdu pour notre dernier petit déjeuner en Lothlórien te ferait plaisir.

- Et puis, mis à part le fait d'utiliser du pain rassis, cette recette me semble fameuse ! conclut Merry en découpant un morceau.

- Merci les gars. Je vous adore ! dit-elle, émue de cette attention de leur part.

Les deux cousins lui offrirent un large sourire, avant d'attaquer leur plat à leur mine satisfaite et réjouie, ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Luana goûta elle aussi : bien que connaissant la préparation, elle était persuadée que les Hobbits n'avaient pas utilisé du pain normal, et se demandait ce que cela donnait. Elle ne fut pas déçue alors qu'elle n'avait rien rajouté, ni sucre ni rien d'autre, un goût de miel se répandit sur sa langue, tandis que le pain fondait tout seul. Avec un appétit vorace, elle engloutit jusqu'à la moindre miette le contenu de son assiette.

- Franchement, je ne sais pas avec quoi vous l'avez fait, mais ce pain perdu est d'enfer !

- Merci, mais nous n'avons fait que refaire ce que tu avais fait la dernière fois, en remplaçant le pain rassis par des galettes de farine que les Elfes nous ont données pour le voyage, lui répondit Pippin en les resservant tous les trois.

- Vous ne mangez pas ? demanda alors la Nauro, en remarquant que Frodon, Sam et Boromir se contentaient de les regarder s'empiffrer.

- Nous n'avons pas attendu que vous vous leviez tous les trois, plaisanta Frodon avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

Alors que tous ramassaient leurs derniers effets, Haldir vint les chercher. Luana l'accueillit avec un sourire amical, auquel l'Elfe répondit avec réserve mais sincérité.

- Je viens vous guider jusqu'aux havres, leur apprit-il. Vos compagnons vous y attendent.

Tous lui emboitèrent le pas, faisant leurs adieux à ce camp, qui les avait accueillis et offert le repos durant près d'un mois.

Alors qu'ils marchaient sous le couvert des arbres, Luana se sentit étrangement lourde et ballonnée. Un peu comme si elle avait trop mangé, alors qu'elle ne s'était resservie que trois fois. Peut-être avait-elle mangé trop vite, après toute une journée de jeun. Mais ce petit désagrément ne l'empêcha guère de savourer une dernière fois la quiétude des bois de la Lórien, s'émouvant une dernière fois de leur beauté, du saisissant spectacle de lumière qu'offraient les rayons du soleil passant par les trouées dans le feuillage d'or, pour venir jouer de leur éclat sur les troncs d'argent. Elle vit les esprits des arbres sortir de leur cocon de bois pour les voir passer. Elle les entendit leur souhaiter un bon voyage, et bénir leur chemin. Elle les salua en retour, une main posée sur le cœur, des mots silencieux s'élevant en un souffle de ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>- Avant ce jour, aucun étranger n'avait revêtu l'habit de notre peuple, déclara solennellement le seigneur Celeborn.<p>

Luana leva les yeux vers Haldir, qui agrafait la cape qu'elle portait désormais à l'aide d'une broche en forme de feuille, faite d'argent et teinte dans un beau vert émeraude.

Tous les membres de la Communauté étaient alignés et faisaient face à une rangée d'Elfes. Chacun avait été couvert de la même cape, dont la teinte ne cessait d'osciller entre le gris de la pierre et le vert des sous-bois, et chacun arborait la même broche.

Le seigneur des Galadhrims se tenait en retrait, au bout de cette allée improvisée par les deux lignes que tous formaient. Les Elfes se reculèrent, et Haldir offrit à la Nauro un visage inexpressif, mais un regard empli de significations.

Luana se sentit quelque peu soulagée de savoir qu'elle partait sans que tous les Elfes de Caras Galadhron ne la détestent, et surtout que le capitaine des gardes et elle se quittaient en bons termes.

- Puissent ces capes vous protéger totalement des yeux hostiles, conclut le seigneur, avant que ne s'avance sa Dame, suivit d'un Elfe dont les bras étaient chargés de présent.

- Le cadeau que je vous offre, Legolas, est un arc des Galadhrims, digne de l'adresse de nos parents des bois, dit-elle en prenant un arc long, avant de le tendre au prince de Mirkwood.

Ce dernier le reçut avec gratitude et solennité, avant de faire courir ses doigts sur le bois sculpté de motifs élégants, puis de le prendre en main et de tirer sur la corde, avec une satisfaction évidente.

Galadriel sourit, avant de se tourner vers Merry et Pippin.

- Voici les dagues de Noldorin. Elles ont déjà servies pendant la guerre. N'ayez crainte, jeune Peregrin Touque. Vous trouverez le courage en vous.

Les deux Hobbits admirèrent avec émerveillement la dague que la dame remit à chacun, la sortant du fourreau ouvragé et faisant jouer la lumière sur le tranchant de la lame, ciselée de symboles elfiques et d'entrelacs. Ils attachèrent tous deux à leur taille la ceinture elfique dorée qui leur avait été offerte avec les poignards, et y accrochèrent leurs nouvelles armes.

- Pour vous, Sam Gamegie, une corde elfique faite en _hithlain_.

Elle remit au Hobbit jardinier un rouleau argenté de ce qui ressemblait plus à de la ficelle qu'à de la corde, au vu de l'épaisseur.

- Merci gente dame, répondit-il en prenant ce cadeau avec reconnaissance.

Il jeta un bref regard en direction de Merry et Pippin.

- Est-ce qu'il vous reste une jolie dague étincelante ? osa-t-il demander avec espoir.

Galadriel lui offrit en plus de la corde un sourire mystérieux, avant de passer au prochain membre de la communauté, c'est-à-dire Luana.

Toutes deux restèrent un bref moment à se regarder l'une l'autre. Puis la Belle Dame se tourna vers l'Elfe qui la suivait, et le déchargea d'une paire de longs bracelets de cuir noir, renforcés sur le dessus et recouvert de plaques métalliques légèrement bombées, eux aussi gravés d'élégante façon. Elle les déposa au creux des mains de la Nauro, qui les enfila aussitôt. Ils recouvraient l'intégralité des avant-bras de Luana, et étaient étrangement lourds. Pas au point de ne pas pouvoir lever les bras, non, mais ils pesaient bien plus que ne le laissait deviner leur apparence. Afin de les mettre bien en place, elle tendit les bras vers le bas en un rapide mouvement. A sa plus grande surprise, elle perçut le bruit d'une lame glissant hors de son étui, tandis qu'un glissement se faisait ressentir dans les bracelets, avant de voir surgir de dessous les plaques de métal deux lames d'un vingtaine de centimètres. Elle les contempla avec ébahissement, hypnotisée par leur éclat.

- Ainsi, jamais vous ne serez désarmée, lui souffla Galadriel.

- Mais lorsque je me transformerais, je…

La Nauro ne termina pas sa phrase, le sourire amusé et énigmatique de l'Elfe lui faisant perdre ses mots.

Tandis que la Dame des Galadhrims passait devant Gimli, la Nauro continua d'examiner rapidement ses nouvelles armes, et remarqua une boucle de cuir qui dépassait légèrement de chacun des bracelets. Elle tira dessus, les lames rentrèrent dans leur étui.

- Quel cadeau un Nain demanderait-il aux Elfes ? entendit-elle dire Galadriel.

Reprenant conscience de ce qui l'entourait, Luana se tourna légèrement pour voir Gimli, à côté d'elle, baisser la tête.

- Aucun, répliqua-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

Il sembla néanmoins hésiter un instant, et relevant la tête, il déclara d'une voix passionnée :

- Excepté admirer la Dame des Galadhrims une fois encore, car sa beauté surpasse celle de tous les joyaux qu'abrite la terre.

L'Elfe eu un doux éclat de rire, le visage rayonnant. Son sourire s'élargit lorsque le Nain bafouilla dans sa barbe et se dandina, une gêne incommensurable gravée sur le visage.

- En vérité, il y aurait bien une chose, finit-il par lâcher presque à contrecœur. S'il m'est permis de demander un seul fil de vos cheveux, qui surpassent l'or de la terre comme les étoiles les gemmes de la mine.

Luana manqua s'étouffer en se retenant tant bien que mal de pouffer. La demande de Gimli était si incongrue qu'elle surprit tout le monde, mais c'était si joliment dit qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant.

Galadriel semblait de son avis, car elle conserva son beau sourire.

- On prétend que l'art des Nains réside plutôt dans leurs mains que dans leur langue, dit-elle avec douceur. Mais ce n'est pas vrai pour Gimli. Car nul ne m'a jamais présenté requête aussi hardie et pourtant aussi courtoise.

Et sur ces mots, la dame Elfe leva une main vers la masse d'or de ses cheveux, y plongea les doigts, et en retira non pas un, mais trois fils dorés.

Gimli les reçut come un don du ciel, et les serra avec respect contre son cœur.

Galadriel s'avança alors vers Aragorn. Elle effleura en une caresse un pendentif autour du cou du Rôdeur, et que Luana avait déjà remarqué par le passé, mais au cou d'Arwen. Elle n'avait pas posé de question, mais comprenait que l'Elfe lui en avait fait cadeau avant leur départ de Fondcombe.

Tous deux dirent quelques mots en elfique, avant de se séparer, le visage du Rôdeur hanté par une sourde inquiétude.

Elle passa à Boromir, et lui offrit une ceinture d'or. Le Gondorien ne dit pas un mot, mais son visage se fit brièvement absent, tandis qu'ils restèrent face à face.

Enfin, elle arriva au niveau de Frodon.

- Adieu Frodon Sacquet. Je vous offre la lumière d'Aerendil, notre étoile bien aimée.

Le Hobbit prit entre ses doigts la fiole délicate et lumineuse qui lui était tendue.

- Puisse cette lumière vous éclairer dans les endroits sombres, où toutes les autres lumières seront

éteintes, dit-elle en lui baisant le front.

* * *

><p>Luana et les autres s'activaient à charger les vivres et le matériel sur les frêles embarcations que les Elfes avaient mises à leur disposition. Elle n'avait pas compris, lorsqu'Aragorn lui avait dit qu'ils suivraient la route du fleuve, qu'ils allaient voyager par la voie des eaux. Elle pensait qu'ils marcheraient en se contentant de suivre le cours d'eau, point barre.<p>

La perspective de se laisser glisser au gré du courant n'était pas pour lui déplaire. De plus, elle avait toujours adoré faire du canoë avec sa famille étant plus jeune. Cela lui rappellerait de bons souvenirs.

En équilibre précaire sur une des barques, elle entassait les bagages dans le fond. Portant une main à son ventre, elle retint un léger haut-le-cœur qui lui comprima l'estomac. Décidément, elle avait la panse remplie à en éclater. Elle n'avait pas mangé tant que ça pourtant !

Merry et Pippin, qui se tenaient près d'elle sur la berge, ne semblaient pas plus frais qu'elle. Elle surprit même Pippin réprimer un renvoi, son poing devant la bouche.

Legolas arriva à leur niveau et déposa parmi les autres affaires des paquets soigneusement emballé et recouvert de tissu. Il retira de l'un d'eux une sorte de biscuit ou de galette couleur miel.

- Du _lembas_, dit-il avec contentement. Du pain de route elfique.

Il en croqua un infime morceau du bout des dents et le savoura, avant de se tourner vers les trois comparses.

- Une bouchée suffit à nourrir l'estomac d'un adulte, leur apprit-il en souriant, avant de s'éloigner chercher d'autre choses.

Luana se tourna vers les deux Hobbits.

- C'est ça que vous avez utilisé pour faire le pain perdu ? leur demanda-t-elle, horrifiée.

Ils acquiescèrent, guère plus fiers qu'elle.

- Vous en avez mangé combien ? questionna Merry.

- Quatre, répondit Pippin. Et toi ?

- Trois.

- Idem, ajouta Luana, légèrement nauséeuse.

* * *

><p>La Communauté dut se répartir sur les trois embarcations. Aragorn menait la barque où Frodon et Sam avaient embarqués. Boromir se retrouvait en compagnie de Merry et Pippin, et Luana entre Gimli et Legolas.<p>

Ils laissèrent les frêles coques glisser le long de la rive, avant de s'en éloigner à coup de pagaies.

Les Galadhrims s'étaient rassemblés le long des berges et les regardaient partir.

Luana aperçut Lindoïlin, qui une main posée sur le cœur, avait incliné la tête en avant. En se relevant, les yeux de la belle Elfe se fixèrent sur un point, en direction de leur barque, et la Nauro vit Legolas répondre à cet adieu, une pointe de tristesse dans le regard.

Sur un petit navire en forme de cygne, Celeborn et Galadriel assistaient à leur départ. La Dame leva une main, et les suivit du regard.

« Pussiez-vous trouver les réponses à vos questions, et échapper aux ombres », souffla la voix de la Dame des Galadhrims dans l'esprit de Luana, une dernière fois.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en avez vous pensez?<strong>

**Oui, la Communauté quitte enfin la Lothlorien; J'espère que cette longue parenthèse dans la quête vous aura plu, et surtout vous aura permit de mieux découvrir Luana et les liens de plus en plus étroits qui la lient aux autres membres de la Communauté; =)**

**Maintenant, reste plus qu'à savoir ce que la route leur réserve. Boromir va-t-il mourir? Quel chemin Luana va-t-elle choisir? Attendez encore quelque chapitre pour répondre à ces questions ;)  
><strong>

**Quant au partisans de Boromir, qu'ils se manifestent avant que je n'écrive la scène de l'attaque des Uruk-Hai. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si je le sauverai ou non, alors réagissez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! x)  
><strong>


	37. Un long fleuve pas si tranquille

Et oui, me voilà enfin de retour, après une énième et très longue absence. Mais j'ai d'excellentes raisons! ^^

- Première excuse: un manque total d'inspiration pour ce chapitre, jusqu'à l'étincelle qui m'a fait écrire bien plus que ce que j'avais prévu -_-'

- Deuxième excuse: les profs n'ont pas idée de nous donner autant de boulot! Ils ne savent pas qu'on a des trucs vachement important à faire? Comme de satisfaire ses lecteurs adorés ^^**  
><strong>

**- Troisième excuse (et pas la moindre ^^ ): la co-écriture d'une nouvelle fic, Sang Pitié, en partenariat avec Strider'Arbalest. **

**Pour ceux que cela intéresserait, ce cross-over entre l'univers de X-men Evolution et Fire Emblem: Radiant dawn, sera publiée sous peu =)  
><strong>

**Review: **un grand merci à tout le monde! =D  
>Vos reviews et votre soutien me poussent à toujours m'améliorer dans mon écriture et à rester fidèle au caractère de la fic, encore une fois:<strong> MERCI! <strong>=D**  
><strong>

**Jade: **merci beaucoup pour ta review, qui est arrivée à point nommé pour me remotiver =D  
>Houla, encore une nouvelle victime? Je vais finir par avoir des ennuis si tous vous devenez accro à ce point XD<br>Possible de sauver Boromir? Hé bien, on ne va pas tarder à le savoir ;)  
>Bonne année et bonne santé à toi aussi =)<p>

**Emmanuelle**: A quand le rapprochement? Hé bien tout dépendra de nos deux tourtereaux, mais je pense qu'ils auront encore quelques surprises d'ici là ;)  
>Merci beaucoup pour ta review =)<p>

**Aurore**: Salut! Merci, tu me flatte ^^ Ha quels chapitres t'ont ennuyé? Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'il y a eut quelque chose? x) Pauvre Lindoilin...  
>Merci énormément pour ta review =D<p>

**Guest**: décidément, les lembas ont du succès XD C'était ça ou le voir réduit en charpie -_-  
>Merci pour ta review =)<p>

**Hinata**: yo Hinata! =D Mais Boromir n'est pas u mauvais bougre, d'ailleurs il reconnait Aragorn comme étant son roi dans l'histoire originale ^^ Tu es sûre? Je suis persuadée que Nana serait gentille ^^  
>Un grand merci pour ta review, çame fait toujours plaisir de te voir =D<p>

**Jofrench22**: bon je vois pas mal de pour et de contre, mais de toute façon le choix et fait, et tu vas pouvoir bientôt le découvrir ^^ Pour Leggy... ça va se préciser ;)  
>Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre =)<p>

**Bonne lecture à tous, et surtout, ne m'en voulez pas XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 37 : un long fleuve pas si tranquil<strong>

Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'ils voguaient sur les eaux du fleuve. Le soleil avait commencé sa lente descente vers l'horizon, mais ses rayons réchauffaient encore agréablement le ciel de février, parant la surface des flots de doux reflets.

Les bois qui bordaient le cours d'eau n'étaient plus d'or et d'argent, leur indiquant qu'ils avaient quitté le couvert de la Lothlórien, revenant à la réalité du monde de l'extérieur.

Luana avait perçu le passage entre les deux univers non pas visuellement, mais de la façon que l'on se réveille de sa propre volonté, quittant un doux rêve, après une nuit salvatrice et un sommeil réparateur. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle jeta un regard à chacun de ses compagnons, il était évident que tous n'avaient pas encore tout à fait émergés. Ils avaient les yeux encore emplis d'émerveillement, le regard lointain, un léger sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres. Pas un mot n'avait était échangé depuis leur départ, tissant autour d'eux un silence cotonneux. Jusqu'à ce que Gimli en déchire la trame de sa voix rocailleuse.

- Lors de ce départ, j'ai reçu ma pire blessure, car j'ai jeté un ultime regard sur ce qu'il y a de plus beau.

Luana se tourna vers lui, et capta au passage l'expression bienveillante et compatissante de Legolas. Ils échangèrent un sourire, avant d'écouter le Nain, dont le visage exprimait une joie et une tristesse indicible.

- Dorénavant, je ne parlerai plus de beauté si ce n'est du cadeau qu'elle m'a offert.

Il se tut un instant, comme songeur, tandis qu'une larme couvrait ses iris d'un voile opalescent.

- Dites-moi, Legolas, pourquoi me suis-je joint à cette quête ? Je ne savais guère où gisait le principal danger ! Elrond disait vrai quand il déclarait que nous ne pouvions prévoir ce que nous trouverions sur notre route. Le danger que je redoutais était le tourment dans les ténèbres, et il ne m'a pas retenu. Mais je ne serais pas venu si j'avais connu celui de la lumière et de la joie. J'ai maintenant reçu ma pire blessure dans ce départ, dussé-je même aller cette nuit droit au Seigneur Ténébreux.

- Non, dit Legolas. Hélas pour nous tous ! Et pour tous ceux qui courent le monde dans les jours à venir. Car ainsi va-t-il : on trouve et l'on perd, comme il paraît à ceux dont l'embarcation vogue au fil des eaux. Mais je vous considère comme heureux, Gimli fils de Gloïn, car votre perte, vous la subissez de votre propre gré et vous auriez pu faire un autre choix. Mais vous n'avez pas abandonné vos compagnons, et la moindre récompense que vous en aurez sera que le souvenir de la Lothlórien demeurera à jamais clair et sans tache dans votre cœur, et il ne s'estompera ni ne vieillira jamais.

- Peut-être, dit Gimli, et je vous remercie de ces paroles. Des paroles vraies, sans doute, mais un tel réconfort est froid. Le souvenir n'est pas ce que le cœur désire. Ce n'est qu'un miroir, fût-il aussi clair que le Kheled zâram. Tout au moins est-ce ce que dit le cœur de Gimli le Nain. Les Elfes peuvent voir les choses autrement. En vérité, j'ai entendu dire que pour eux le souvenir ressemblait davantage au monde qui s'éveille qu'au rêve. Il n'en est pas de même pour les Nains.

Luana les écouta en silence. Elle ne les interrompit pas, ne dit rien, par respect, mais surtout car leurs mots résonnaient en elle comme un écho lointain. Contrairement à Gimli, elle savait pourquoi elle avait rejoint la Communauté, et n'en avait pas douté un seul instant. Elle avait craint pour sa vie, certes, tout autant qu'elle craignait pour celle de ses compagnons, mais elle n'avait pas craint les ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne les rencontre, et la lumière avait su panser ses plaies. Ce n'était toutefois pas cela qui agitait aux tréfonds d'elle un sentiment étrange, comme s'ils décrivaient non pas la situation présente qui couvrait chacun d'eux, mais ce qu'elle vivait. Elle avait tant perdu, et tant gagné à la fois, lorsqu'elle avait atterri en Terre du Milieu. Désormais, sa hantise était de voir de nouveau tout disparaître, à tel point que pour garder précieusement ces trésors, elle en avait sacrifié son monde. Elle avait laissé derrière elle ce qui fut autrefois sa demeure, ses amis, son univers. Tout simplement son passé. Elle l'avait perdu et n'en gardait qu'un souvenir, mais c'était pour gagner un avenir. Elle avait fait ce choix, pour continuer de marcher aux côtés de Frodon et de tous les autres.

Gimli avait mis le doigt sur un détail qui la troublait plus que tout : ce qui tenait du simple souvenir n'était pas qu'un vague élément immatériel de la mémoire et l'inconscient il pouvait devenir, ou tout bonnement être la réalité. Et si le rêve et le souvenir était la même chose, ce pouvait-il que le rêve soit la réalité, et inversement ?

¡_Estupida_! Luana secoua la tête, ne parvenant plus à suivre elle-même la voie qu'avaient prise ses pensées. Un chemin compliqué et tortueux qui ne menait nulle part. Un chemin tout bonnement idiot.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais on est en train de couler là ! lâcha-t-elle pour sortir définitivement de cette réflexion rababsurdot. On est trop lourd avec tout ce matériel et je galère à diriger la barque !

- Laissez-moi m'en charger, proposa Legolas. Pourquoi ne profiteriez-vous pas de la traversée pour prendre un peu de repos ? Je doute que ce luxe nous soit encore accordé bien longtemps.

Luana tiqua. Depuis quand l'Elfe se la jouait-il macho ? Elle lui jeta un bref regard par-dessus l'épaule et remarqua qu'il ne semblait en aucun cas vouloir la faire passer pour une faible chose incapable de manœuvrer une barque. Elle comprit alors qu'il s'inquiétait encore pour elle. Il devait craindre qu'elle n'ait pas assez récupéré de sa semaine d'entraînement intensif et tenait à s'assurer qu'elle ne se fatigue pas. Cette supposition l'irrita. Elle était bien assez grande pour veiller à ce genre de chose, sans compter qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle se ménage alors que d'autres trimaient.

« _Il ne fait cela que par genti__llesse Luana. Il n'a pas l'intention de t'offenser, et moins encore de te sous-estimer_ » gronda doucement Naurofána.

« Je sais » souffla la jeune fille. « Mais j'en ai marre qu'on s'inquiète pour moi. ¡_Mierda_! Je suis capable de me débrouiller seule. Qu'ils arrêtent de me voir comme si j'étais une poupée en sucre ! Je vais pas me casser ou m'effriter !»

Et la soudaine attention de l'Elfe commençait à l'énerver. Il l'avait ignorée durant la quasi-totalité de leur voyage, et plus particulièrement lors de leur séjour en Lothlórien. D'un côté, c'était compréhensible. Lors du départ de Fondcombe, ils se connaissaient à peine. Il l'avait bien conduite jusqu'à la salle de réception lors du banquet donné en l'honneur de la Communauté, il était vite fait passé voir leurs entraînements de danse, mais après, qu'avaient-ils vraiment partagé avant leurs longues journées de marche ? Et même pendant ?

Alors qu'il se préoccupe soudainement d'elle parce qu'il n'avait plus sa précieuse Lindoïlin auprès de laquelle il pouvait jouer les princes servants, non merci !

« _Tu oublies facilement qu'il t'a dissimulée à la vue des Crébains du Pays de Dun, portée du sommet au pied du Caradhras alors que tu étais inconsciente_, rappela la louve au fond d'elle. _Il a veillé sur toi alors que__ tu dépérissais, t'a protégée, t'a remis l'épaule en place alors que vous étiez entourés d'ennemis, t'a extirpée des pattes répugnantes des Uruk-Hai. Tu es bien ingrate de penser cela de lui._ »

« Oui bon, ok il a fait tout ça pour moi. Mais si ça n'avait pas été lui ça aurait été Aragorn ou un autre. C'est juste que les choses sont tombées comme ça, voilà tout. »

« _Tu es d'une mauvaise foi aberrante, Luana._ »

La Nauro ne répondit rien. Elle n'appréciait déjà pas lorsque sa mère lui faisait ce genre de remarque autrefois, alors que sa louve, qui pouvait lire chacune de ses pensées et percevait la moindre de ses émotions, s'y mette… Elle avait vraiment la sensation d'entendre sa mère. Les mêmes reproches, le même ton désappointé et déçu, le même timbre de voix.

Se forçant néanmoins à se détendre, elle se tourna vers Legolas et lui offrit un sourire aussi sincère que possible.

- Et rater l'occasion de m'entraîner ? Hors de question ! Mon corps n'est pas encore assez habitué à mes nouvelles capacités. Je dois travailler ma force. Et ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de canoë-kayak pour ne pas en profiter maintenant.

- Du kayak ? interrogea Frodon dans la barque d'Aragorn, à proximité de la leur.

- C'est du canoë, mais seul et avec une double-pagaie si tu préfères. J'adorais en faire avec mon frère et mon père.

- Ta mère ne vous accompagnait pas ? interrogea Merry. J'aurais pensé que…

- Que parce qu'elle est ma mère et qu'elle vient de mon monde, elle aurait fait la même chose qu'un homme ? proposa Luana, en appuyant bien ses mots pour les oreilles de certains.

Le Hobbit acquiesça, franchement amusé.

- Et donc, pourquoi ne vous accompagnait-elle pas ? reprit Pippin.

- Disons qu'elle n'aimait pas notre manière de pratiquer.

- Pourquoi, que faisiez-vous ?

- Ho, certaines choses.

- Mais encore ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

- Je ne le demanderais pas si je ne tenais pas à savoir.

Aragorn remarqua la moue malicieuse et l'étincelle qui éclairèrent le visage de la Nauro, et plus encore la manière dont elle ramena sa pagaie.

- Luana… commença-t-il, espérant la retenir.

- Hé bien, on faisait ça !

Et elle envoya une gerbe d'eau froide d'un coup de pagaie sur l'embarcation des deux cousins et du Gondorien. Les Hobbits eurent le réflexe de se baisser et évitèrent le gros de l'attaque, mais Boromir se retrouva trempé, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée.

- Oups ! Je suis désolée, c'est pas vous que je visais !

- Luana ! la réprimanda Aragorn.

La Nauro grimaça un sourire d'excuse en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, attendant avec appréhension la réaction du grand héritier de l'intendant du Gondor. Les traits de ce dernier se durcirent, son regard se fit froid et menaçant. Elle remarqua qu'il resserra sa prise autour du manche de sa rame, une seconde avant qu'une gerbe d'eau ne l'atteigne en pleine face.

Dégoulinante, elle eut un instant d'absence. ¡_Mierda_! Il s'était passé quoi là ? Un rire tonitruant la sortie de son étourdissement, et elle eut la surprise de découvrir Boromir rire aux éclats.

Des regards furent échangés, et une brusque tension s'abattit sur les trois embarcations. Pippin, Merry et Boromir échangèrent un clin d'œil, et Luana se sentit brusquement vulnérable. Il y eu une nouvelle salve, mais à la surprise de tous, c'était Gimli qui avait lancé la charge.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et la compagnie toute entière, les belligérants tout comme les neutres, durent se serrer au soir autour du feu pour sécher leurs vêtements trempés.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent encore tranquillement au rythme des flots de l'Anduin. Ils naviguaient du lever au coucher du soleil, mais au moins n'étaient-ils pas à se hâter sans considération. Merry et Pippin, afin d'accélérer le temps, avaient longuement raconté des histoires de la Comté à la Nauro. Des histoires qu'elle avait déjà entendue une fois ou deux, à force de veillées et d'heures de marches égayées par leurs dons de conteurs, mais elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de leur dire qu'ils radotaient. De son côté, elle s'était retrouvée obligée de leur narrer les aventures de Pocahontas, après avoir été surprise par Legolas à chantonner _Au détour de la rivière _tandis qu'ils voguaient paisiblement sur les flots.

Néanmoins, les jours qui suivirent ne furent guère aussi sereins. Luana avait perçu dans l'air un parfum d'angoisse et d'insécurité. L'ambiance jusqu'ici douce, presque légère, s'était de nouveau épaissie. Le chant même de la forêt ne sonnait plus de cet accord harmonieux qui les avait accompagnés les premiers temps.

Au tout début, elle avait tenté de l'ignorer, pensant que c'était la simple idée de retrouver l'insécurité des routes qui l'angoissait et lui jouait des tours. Mais au soir, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter le fait que quelque chose de malsain s'approchait d'eux, et en avait averti Aragorn. Le Rôdeur avait tout de suite pris son ressenti très au sérieux, d'autant plus que Legolas avait lui aussi perçut ce changement. Depuis, même si l'information avait été écartée des oreilles des Hobbits, l'atmosphère du groupe s'en était trouvée affectée. L'émerveillement et la quiétude laissés par leur séjour dans le domaine du seigneur Celeborn et de sa Dame Galadriel avaient cédé leur place à une inquiétude inavouée pour certains, dissimulée pour d'autres. Mais plus qu'à la peur, c'était face aux vices et aux meurtrissures de l'âme qu'ils s'étaient retirés. Car les yeux de Boromir étaient de nouveau hantés par le spectre de l'Anneau. Luana n'était pas aveugle aux regards lourds de sens et de convoitise que le Gondorien lançait à Frodon. Et cela inquiétait grandement la Nauro. Non seulement elle craignait ce que l'Homme pourrait faire sous l'influence maléfique, mais surtout, elle craignait qu'il ne change, et que celui qu'elle avait appris à respecter ne disparaisse et devienne un être assujetti par le pouvoir de l'Anneau.

Le soir du septième jour, alors que tous dormaient, ou tout du moins auraient dû le faire, elle entendit une dispute entre Boromir et Aragorn, qui s'étaient retirés à l'écart, derrière un pan de roche. Sans avoir à tendre l'oreille, elle suivit la conversation houleuse, principalement menée par le fils de Denethor.

- Minas Tirith est la route la plus sûre, vous le savez. De là nous pouvons nous regrouper, pour nous préparer à combattre le Mordor en force.

Cela confirmait les craintes de la Nauro : Boromir n'avait que faire de la cohésion de la destruction de l'Anneau, mais seulement la volonté d'apporter ce maudit morceau d'or et de ténèbres à sa cité, et surtout son père.

« _Il a à cœur la sûreté du royaume du Gondor et de son peuple_ » gronda doucement Naurofána. « _L'Anneau transforme cette force en faiblesse, faisant miroiter dans l'es__prit de Boromir ce qu'il adviendrait si la Communauté échouait à détruire l'Anneau et son maître._ »

- Il n'y a plus de force en Gondor qui puisse nous être utile, objecta la voix du Rôdeur.

- Vous avez été prompt à faire confiance aux Elfes. Avez-vous si peu foi en votre peuple ? Oui, il y a de la faiblesse, il y a de la fragilité, mais il y a aussi le courage et le sens de l'honneur chez les hommes. Mais vous ne le voyez pas.

Comment ne pas sous-estimer les hommes, après une vie passée aux côtés des Elfes ? Eux, qui semblaient si parfaits, ne faisaient que mettre en évidence les faiblesses et les vices des autres races.

- Vous avez peur ! Toute votre vie, vous vous êtes caché dans l'ombre, effrayé par ce que vous êtes, qui vous êtes !

À ces mots si durs et si mauvais envers Aragorn, Luana avait failli se lever pour aller remettre le Gondorien en place. Toute sa vie, Aragorn avait arpenté la terre du milieu pour en protéger ses peuples et ses villages des attaques d'orques. De quel droit ce fils à papa se permettait-il de le traiter de la sorte ?

Mais comme à son habitude, Naurofána l'avait retenue, la forçant à assister impuissante à la scission du groupe. Autant la quiétude de la Lothlórien avait renforcé les liens entre les différents membres, que la reprise de la route fragilisait cette union si forte qui avait pu être forgée entre chacun d'eux. Le doute commençait à ronger le cœur de tous, creusant de plus en plus profondément le fossé qui les séparerait, le gouffre dans lequel ils ne manqueraient pas de tomber si cela continuait ainsi.

Bien sûr, il y avait des amitiés qui résistaient à cela. Merry et Pippin restaient inséparables, quoiqu'il puisse arriver Gimli et Legolas, bien qu'encore assez réservés, devenaient de plus en plus complices et amicaux l'un envers l'autre.

Mais il était des crevasses et des fissures qui ne cessaient de gagner en ampleur. Boromir, qui par tous les moyens cherchait à attirer la Communauté près des terres du Gondor, près de son territoire, de son père. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de détruire l'Anneau pour défaire l'ennemi. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était reproduire l'erreur du passé, de garder ce bijou de malheur pour lui et s'en servir contre Sauron, ne comprenant pas qu'en faisant cela, il mènerait sa famille et ce royaume qui lui était si cher à leur perte. Quant à Frodon, le porteur de l'Anneau, celui que tous avaient pour devoir et mission de protéger et d'escorter, il se faisait de plus en plus lointain, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans ses sombres pensées. Il recherchait de manière presque maladive la solitude, devenant presque méfiant envers ceux qui l'avaient suivi dans sa quête pour l'aider et le soutenir jusqu'au bout. Même d'elle, qui ne pouvait plus supporter que difficilement l'aura lourde et poisseuse qui le recouvrait à présent. Sam, qui était l'un des seuls à ne pas éveiller cette défiance, veillait à ce qu'il se repose et se nourrisse suffisamment, ce que le Hobbit semblait oublier de faire de plus en plus souvent.

- Je ne conduirais pas l'Anneau à moins de cent lieux de votre cité, claqua soudainement la voix d'Aragorn, l'extirpant de ses tristes constatations.

Tandis que les deux hommes revenaient dans une ambiance tendue, la Nauro referma les yeux et fit mine de s'endormir. Elle resta longuement allongée, priant pour que le sommeil vienne la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer, mais elle dut se résoudre à écouter la respiration désormais lente de chacun.

Mais alors qu'enfin ses sens glissaient enfin vers l'inconscient et le repos, Luana sentit une odeur caractéristique. Une odeur qu'elle connaissait déjà, et qu'il lui avait semblé percevoir durant leur voyage sur le fleuve, sans pouvoir le dire de façon certaine. Là, elle en était sûre : Gollum ne les avait pas lâchés.

Elle se redressa vivement et silencieusement pour découvrir Frodon, lui aussi réveillé et assis, guettant une forme sombre, qui dérivait sur les eaux noires du fleuve, s'approchant inexorablement d'eux. À travers sa vue de prédateur, Luana distingua clairement un corps chétif et distordu. Une fois arrivée sur la berge, la chose, qui n'était autre que cette vermine de Gollum, pris appui sur l'une des barques et braqua sur eux ses immenses yeux globuleux, qui brillaient d'un éclat opalescent, fantomatique. Dans un même mouvement, Frodon saisit son épée Dard et la tira du fourreau de quelques pouces, alors que la Nauro se laissait tomber à quatre pattes, prête à se transformer, un grondement roulant déjà dans le creux de sa gorge.

L'éclat dangereux s'éteignit aussi sec, tandis qu'un bruit d'éclaboussure leur apprenait que Gollum avait fui.

Aragorn se releva, alerté par leurs bruits, et les rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- Gollum, répondit Frodon. Ou du moins, le crois-je.

- C'était bien lui, confirma Luana en un murmure.

- Il nous a suivis à travers toute la Moria et tout du long jusqu'à la Nimrodel, déclara sombrement le Rôdeur. Depuis que nous avons pris les bateaux, il s'est allongé sur un tronçon de bois, et il a pagayé des pieds et des mains. J'ai essayé de l'attraper une ou deux fois, la nuit, mais il est plus rusé qu'un renard et aussi glissant qu'un poisson. J'espérais que le voyage sur le fleuve viendrait à bout de lui, mais il est trop habile marinier.

- Je peux l'avoir, déclara-t-elle d'une voix sûre. Jamais un renard n'a échappé à un loup.

- Non Luana. Nous ne prendrons pas ce risque. Nous essayerons d'aller plus vite demain, afin de le semer. Sans compter la possibilité d'un meurtre de nuit pour son propre compte, il pourrait mettre n'importe quel ennemi sur nos traces. Couchez-vous maintenant, et je veillerai pour le restant de la nuit.

- Nous veillerons. Rendors-toi sur tes deux oreilles Frodon, on monte la garde, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le Hobbit acquiesça, guère rassuré pour autant, et se recoucha. Surmontant son dégoût et le frisson qui la saisirent lorsqu'elle entra dans le nuage sombre qui le couvrait, elle vint se poster à côté de lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher malgré son malaise de lui caresser le front et ses boucles brunes du bout des doigts. Ils échangèrent un bref regard, qui laissa espérer à la Nauro que malgré l'impression qu'il lui avait donnée ces derniers jours, le semi-homme ne la considérait pas comme une menace susceptible de lui prendre son précieux Anneau.

Elle attendit que son souffle se fit lent et assoupit, bien que toujours tendu, pour se tourner vers le Rôdeur.

- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je chasse ce _cucaracha_ de Gollum ?

- Gollum nous suit en longeant la rive est, que je soupçonne être infestée d'orques. T'éloigner du groupe serait aussi dangereux qu'inutile, car Gollum est bien plus redoutable et rusé que tu ne le pense. Il te mènerait droit à eux dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de toi.

- Ce n'est pas quelques orques qui vont réussir à arriver à bout de Naurofána.

- Nous devons rester groupés Luana.

- On devrait surtout rester soudés, bougonna-t-elle, songeant à la dispute d'un peu plus tôt.

Aragorn la considéra, et elle sut à son soupir qu'il avait deviné qu'elle les avait écoutés, et qu'elle aussi sentait cette tension au sein du groupe.

- Dites… qu'est ce qui va se passer ? Je veux dire, si on n'est pas tous d'accord sur la route à prendre, comment on va se décider ?

- Je ne le sais pas. Pendant ton sommeil, peu après ton retour, nous nous sommes concertés, afin de savoir ceux qui souhaitaient reprendre la route ou restez en Lothlórien, avant de rentrer chez eux.

- Je suis au courant, coupa-t-elle, un tantinet agacée par le fait qu'il ne juge bon de la mettre au courant que maintenant.

- Comme nous avions déjà des doutes quant à la route à suivre, nous avons choisi d'attendre d'avoir dépassé les portes l'Argonath et atteint le lac de Nen Hithoel. Là, chacun choisira quelle voie il veut suivre, et quelle voie la Communauté et l'Anneau prendront pour rejoindre le Mordor.

- À quoi bon avoir palabré à Caras Galadhon, si c'est pour refaire le même choix maintenant ?

- À ne pas éloigner plus encore de chez eux ceux qui désiraient faire marche arrière. Tous ont décidé de continuer la route, mais nous ne pouvons forcer ceux dont le chemin dévie de suivre celui que nous nous sommes choisi.

- Alors, c'est vraiment la fin de la Communauté ? souffla-t-elle, soudainement emplie de tristesse et de mélancolie à l'idée de les voir tous se séparer. J'ai vraiment envie d'en mettre une à Boromir, de lui dire ses quatre vérités, histoire qu'il se réveille et voit sa connerie. Mais je sais que je ne ferais que l'offenser et le rendre moins agréable qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il ne changera pas d'avis, tout du moins, pas avec mes méthodes, conclut-elle avec un sourire sans joie.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, elle couvant Frodon du regard, lui la considérant longuement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu détester qu'il fasse cela. Mais ça, c'était avant. Quand elle avait été fraichement débarquée en Terre du Milieu. Cela faisait une éternité à présent à ses yeux, et qu'il reste à la fixer ainsi ne la dérangeait plus. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement, mais elle savait que c'était sa façon d'agir. Il cherchait sans doute à lire en elle, à comprendre des choses dont elle ignorait tout.

- Tu as beaucoup changée, finit-il par dire.

Elle tourna un regard interrogateur vers lui.

- En quoi exactement ? Je ne me sens pas plus différente qu'avant.

- Depuis notre départ de Fondcombe, tu as grandement mûri. Je sais que les évènements ne t'ont pas laissé le choix, ajouta-t-il en levant la main avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. Et c'est une bonne chose, néanmoins je tiens à te dire ceci : tu n'as pas à changer celle que tu es pour supporter les peines de tous et te soucier de choses auxquelles tu n'y peux rien. Tu es encore bien jeune pour porter ainsi le fardeau des autres.

- Parce que vous trouvez que je fais vieille fille peut-être ? plaisanta-t-elle, histoire de couper court à cette conversation qui la mettait mal à l'aise, et agitait au fond d'elle des sentiments douloureux. J'ai pourtant l'impression d'être une vraie gamine parfois.

Le Rôdeur laissa filer un soupir amusé.

- C'est le cas. Et c'est aussi ce que je veux que tu gardes précieusement, sans jamais changer cela. Cette légèreté et ce côté enfantin te permettront de surpasser bien plus d'épreuves que tu ne le penses, et tu aideras ceux qui t'entourent plus efficacement par ton rire que si tu prenais toutes leurs peines.

Voyant que quoiqu'elle fasse, la discussion dérivait sur ce sujet, Luana préféra ne rien répondre et se focalisa sur les bruits et les odeurs environnantes.

- Gollum est parti. Il ne nous embêtera plus cette nuit.

Aragorn acquiesça, avant de lui poser une main sur l'épaule, la serrant doucement.

- Repose-toi maintenant. Toi aussi tu as besoin de repos. Ne dis pas le contraire. Crois-tu que je ne vois pas ta fatigue ? Tu as encore besoin d'entrainement pour maîtriser convenablement ton corps et ta force. Cela te demande beaucoup d'énergie et d'efforts. Dors pour les quelques heures qu'il nous reste avant de repartir.

La Nauro soupira avec un air théâtral, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oui papa ! lâcha-t-elle sur le ton de la rigolade, avant de s'enrouler dans ses couvertures et de s'étendre auprès de Frodon.

Le voyant s'agiter dans son sommeil, elle s'approcha de lui, et enroula ses bras autour du Hobbit, faisant tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour repousser cette sombre horreur que lui inspirait l'aura maléfique de l'Anneau. Elle serra le petit corps contre le sien, se concentrant sur la sensation de chaleur qu'il lui transmettait, plongeant le nez dans ses cheveux. Doucement, elle lui chanta _Hijo de la Luna_, espérant chasser les cauchemars qui le hantait.

« Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, je le suivrais jusqu'au bout. Peu importe les ténèbres qui le dévorent, je plongerais toujours plus loin pour l'en sortir. » songea-telle avant de fermer les yeux.

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil frôlait la cime des arbres, enflammant le cours d'eau donnant l'illusion qu'ils naviguaient sur un torrent de lave, tandis que loin derrière eux, le ciel bleu nuit était piqueté de diamants.

- Allons ! dit Aragorn. Nous allons risquer encore un voyage de nuit. Nous arrivons à des parties droites du fleuve que je ne connais pas bien ; car je n'ai jamais voyagé par eau dans ces régions, pas entre ici et les rapides de Sarn Gebir. Mais si je ne me trompe pas dans mon estime, ceux-ci sont encore à de nombreux milles. Il y a néanmoins des endroits dangereux même avant d'y arriver : des rochers et des îlots pierreux dans le courant. Il faudra ouvrir l'œil et ne pas essayer de pagayer vite.

Sam, qui se trouvait la proue de l'embarcation de tête, fut désigné pour surveiller les eaux au-devant d'eux. Néanmoins, Legolas souffla quelques mots à Luana, lui demandant poliment de garder les sens aux aguets. Comme ils se laissaient glisser sur le courant sans toucher aux pagaies les heures suivantes, la Nauro avait déposé sa rame dans le fond de leur barque, et se concentrait sur le fleuve. Sa vision nocturne n'était pas des meilleures, mais le clair de lune qui montait toujours plus haut dans le ciel nimbait les flots d'une lueur argentée, dessinant autour les contours des arbres et des rivages. Durant un long moment, il n'y eut strictement rien à signaler. Les seuls bruits qui lui parvenaient étaient ceux de la nuit et de la respiration de ses compagnons. Mais au détour d'un méandre, un grondement sourd et lointain vint froisser son ouïe. Alors qu'ils continuaient de naviguer, le son emplissait l'air avec de plus en plus de puissance et Luana finit par distinguer clairement le vacarme de l'eau se fracassant contre la roche avec rage.

- Aragorn ! Rapides droit devants ! hurla-t-elle.

Mais il était trop tard, déjà le courant se faisait plus fort, les entraînant vers les rochers.

- En arrière, en arrière ! cria le Rôdeur. Virez ! Virez si vous le pouvez !

Luana se saisit de sa pagaie, et avec l'aide de Legolas, tenta d'éloigner leur barque des récifs, tandis que Gimli jurait avec véhémence et s'agrippait à ce qu'il pouvait. Ils pagayèrent avec force et désespoir, parvenant à faire demi-tour tant bien que mal, et à s'extirper de l'attraction des chutes. Néanmoins, au déplaisir d'Aragorn, ils étaient sans cesse ramenés vers la rive est.

- Je me suis trompé dans mon estime. Je ne savais pas que nous étions parvenus aussi loin : l'Anduin coule plus vite que je ne le croyais. Sarn Gebir doit être déjà tout proche.

« _Luana !_ » gronda Naurofána en un avertissement urgent.

Une odeur écœurante de chaires en décomposition et de pourriture vint effleurer les narines sensibles de Luana, qui se tourna vivement vers la masse noire des arbres. Trop concentrée sur leurs manœuvres, elle n'avait pas perçu les pas lourds et les respirations rauques qui secouaient les fourrés. À travers ses yeux de louve, elle perçut plusieurs sources de chaleurs se mouvant lourdement, plusieurs cœurs battant à l'ombre des bois, des réseaux de filaments rouges, emplit de sang et de vie, qui serpentaient à travers une douzaine de corps difformes et monstrueux.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour donner l'alarme, mais fut coupée par le claquement sec de l'arc et le sifflement des flèches. Tous se baissèrent à temps, et nul ne fut victime des projectiles.

- Des Yrch ! fulmina Legolas.

- Des Orques ! traduisit Gimli avec colère.

Alors que le courant les menaient toujours plus prêts de leurs assaillants, la barque menée par l'Elfe heurta violemment un récif. De nouvelles flèches sifflèrent tout autour d'eux. Luana en esquiva une de justesse, mais ne put s'écarter suffisamment. La pointe d'acier lui entailla la pommette, et un fin filet chaud et poisseux lui coula sur la joue. Elle l'essuya d'un revers de la main, avant de s'élancer hors du canoë. Il était temps qu'elle voit ce que donnait son entraînement. Elle atterrit sur le rocher glissant, en un équilibre plus que précaire, tandis que de nouveaux traits la frôlèrent et finir leur course dans l'eau.

« Nana, je vais avoir besoin de toi, ou on va finir en passoire ! »

La fine silhouette vêtue de la cape grise des Galadhrims laissa place à l'immense louve blanche. Un rayon de lune accrocha sa fourrure de neige en un éclair argenté tandis qu'elle se jetait dans les sombres profondeurs des sous-bois. Il y eut des hurlements, des grondements, des claquements des arcs, puis le silence.

Des barques, les membres de la Communauté, continuant de lutter pour sortir du courant, jetèrent des regards atterrés vers la terre ferme, et virent sortir des fourrés Naurofána, les poils couvert d'un sang noirâtre et pestilentiel.

- Je vous avais bien dit qu'une bande d'orques ne viendrait pas à bout de moi. Venez, grogna-t-elle. Il n'y a plus de danger, et l'ombre des arbres couvre une petite crique.

- Non, répondit Aragorn. Nous devons rejoindre au plus vite la rive occidentale. D'autres orques ne tarderont pas à arriver.

La louve redevint alors jeune fille, et Luana eut surprise de découvrir ses vêtements intacts réapparaitre en même temps que sa forme humaine. Elle n'eut guère le temps de s'en émerveiller et s'empressa de retourner au bord de l'embarcation que Legolas avait rapprochée du bord pour la récupérer. Ils pagayèrent à nouveau pour rejoindre l'autre côté du fleuve. Comme l'avait prédit le Rôdeur, de nouveaux archers du Mordor eurent tôt fait de trouver leurs compagnons décimés par la Nauro, poussant des hurlements et des éructions épouvantables. Mais ils étaient déjà hors de portée de flèches, abrités dans une petite crique sur la rive opposée, dissimulé par le feuillage des fourrés qui bordaient les flots.

Tous restèrent silencieux, reprenant leur souffle. Jusqu'à ce que Legolas ne bondisse sur la terre ferme, l'arc offert par Galadriel à la main, une flèche encochée, ses doigts caressant la corde.

- Legolas, qu'y a-t-il ? souffla Aragorn.

L'Elfe ne répondit rien, ses yeux scrutant les cieux nocturnes, l'éclat des étoiles se reflétant dans ses yeux, ses fines oreilles pointues à l'écoute du moindre son porté par le vent. Le vent, qui s'éleva en une brusque rafale glacée, et vint s'enrouler autour de Luana en un souffle étouffant angoissant une peur soudaine lui noua le ventre, une sueur froide lui coulant le long de la colonne, un frisson lui dressant les poils et lui courant le long de l'échine.

« Nana ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! »

« _Je crois que tu__ le sais déjà._ » grogna la voix lointaine de la louve.

Des profondeurs de la nuit, une ombre gigantesque surgit.

- Elbereth Gilthoniel ! souffla Legolas.

La masse de noirceur prit la forme d'une immense bête ailée, et Luana crut défaillir en reconnaissant les contours indécis de ce qui semblait être un dragon. Mais plus que cette créature terrible et légendaire, ce fut autre chose qui la transperça d'horreur : une sombre aura se déploya au-dessus d'eux, et de ses doigts de glace, elle pressa le cœur de la Nauro au point de lui arracher un gémissement et lui couper la respiration. À travers les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux, Luana vit Frodon, plus chamboulé encore, porter une main tremblante à son épaule, là où s'étalait, elle le savait, la cicatrice infligée par le Nazgûls à Amon Sûl. Elle fit un mouvement vers lui, et s'affala dans le fond de la barque, les muscles figés et crispés. Les ténèbres qui la séparaient de Naurofána s'agitèrent violemment en elle, lui retournant les tripes.

La chimère se dirigeait droit sur eux, ses pattes griffues prêtes à saisir le Hobbit.

Le chant clair et cinglant de la corde de l'arc de Legolas résonna. Un cri strident déchira la nuit, une plainte de mort qui propagea la peur dans le cœur de chacun, une sourde litanie qui traversa Luana telle une vague dévastatrice.

Alors que la sombre forme disparaissait de leur vue, mortellement touchée, la Nauro resta longuement étendue dans l'embarcation, un bras lui couvrant la tête. Elle percevait le son de ses compagnons qui s'activaient tout autour d'elle, déformés, étouffés, comme lointains, ses oreilles maltraitées ne parvenant pas à les capter correctement. Au fond d'elle, Naurofána grondait quelque chose, mais là encore, son esprit trop embrumé, courbaturé, pour comprendre.

Aragorn était penché sur Frodon, s'assurant qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, cherchant à savoir ce qui le troublait de la sorte. Les autres guettaient encore le ciel, dans la crainte d'en voir encore surgir une autre monstruosité.

- Loués soient l'arc de Galadriel et la main et l'œil de Legolas ! dit Gimli. Ce fut un beau tir dans l'obscurité, ami ! Hé bien, jeune Luana, vous ne félicitez pas avec moi notre Elfe des bois ?

Legolas revint à la barque, déposa son arc avec précaution, et se pencha sur la Nauro. Il l'appela, sans qu'elle ne réagisse. Aussi la retourna-t-il doucement, pour découvrir son visage hagard, sa peau blanche sillonnée de traînées de sang qui s'échappait de ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses oreilles. Il la prit dans ses bras et la sortit de la barque avec mille précautions. Il sentait son corps trembler contre lui, sans connaître la raison de cet abattement. Il la déposa sur un tapis de feuilles mortes, enveloppée dans sa cape. Aragorn arriva alors, et essuya le sang qui maculait le visage de la jeune fille, avant de nettoyer la fine coupure qui lui barrait la pommette et commençait déjà à cicatriser, sous son regard intense et insistant. En elfique, il questionna le Rôdeur sur ce fait étrange. Mais, chose plus étonnante encore, l'Homme éluda sa question, affirmant que ce n'était rien de grave et qu'elle serait très vite remise, qu'il lui fallait juste un peu de repos. Ces mots rassurants ne parvinrent pas à effacer ses doutes et le trouble qui le prenait à la vue de la Nauro léthargique.

Ils montèrent en hâte un bivouac, n'allumant aucun feu, restant silencieux. En de brefs murmures, ils s'interrogèrent sur la nature de la chose qui les avaient attaqués. Des propositions furent faites, mais nulle certitude ne vint les confirmer.

Luana de son côté sortit lentement de l'état de choc dans lequel elle était plongée, tandis qu'un rayon de lune la baignait de sa clarté, la berçant d'une douce mélodie, pansant ses blessures intérieures. Lorsqu'elle retrouva l'ouïe et l'esprit, elle suivit un instant leur débat, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux croisent ceux de Frodon. Le Hobbit n'avait dit mot depuis l'attaque. Néanmoins, elle et lui étaient les seuls à savoir de façon exacte ce qui les avait agressés. Aragorn avait sans doute des soupçons, bien qu'il ne les ait pas exprimés.

Mais seul Frodon et Luana savaient que l'ombre n'était autre qu'un des spectres de Sauron. Un Nazgûl.

* * *

><p><strong>Mouahahahahaha! Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de fin frustrante XD<strong>  
><strong>Vous attendiez probablement tous de découvrir le sort de Boromir! ^^ ce sera pour la prochaine fois =P (enfin... peut être x) )<strong>

**Je me permet de refaire un peu de pub: Strider'Arbalest et moi même avons croisé nos plumes pour vous offrir une nouvelle fic pleine de surprises et d'émotions =)**  
><strong>Sang pitié, publié sous le penname de Ketto no Hane, vous fera vivre les aventures de Sialey et Tibarn, entre le croisement de leurs deux univers, celui calme (enfin d'ordinaire x) ) de l'institut Xavier et le monde en guerre de Tellius!<strong>

**Ceux qui aiment les crossovers, les personnages à fort caractères et aux pectoraux tout aussi développés, vous risqueriez de rater quelque chose XD**


	38. Ne partez pas

Alléluia! Me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre! Non s'il vous plait, rangez vos couteaux! Je tiens à vous rappeler que s'il arrive quelque chose à l'auteur, et bien... il n'y a plus de suite x)

Mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez, et vous le comprendrez en lisant ce chapitre, que les évènement relatés sont vraiment très importants, et que je tenais à ce que le récit soit à la hauteur; pour être franche, j'ai peur de vos réactions ou que ça ne vous plaise pas

Enfin bref, j'espère que malgré tout, vous apprécierez ce qui va suivre =)

Un grand merci pour leurs reiews à: **Strider'Arbalest, LegolasKili, Roselia001, Althed D Sora, sosoguillemot, Erwynia, Aya72, psychedelik, jade, Guest, Eclipcia, Maman bouba, Dede.A, Hinaya-chan**

**Jade **: cool si tu as apprécié. Merci pour ta review =)

**Guest** : oui, et voilà encore une autre suite ;)

**Eclipsia** : Arrête, j'ai les chevilles qui vont enfler ^^^ Je suis ravie de voir que tu aime cette fiction à ce point =) Merci pour cette review et ton soutien. Je sais que les périodes entre chaque publication sont longue, je m'en excuse -.-

**Erwynia** : Doucement mais sûrement ;) Ils vont bien finir par se retrouver ensemble si ça continue ! XD (et oui je fais traîner les chose, mais sinon c'est pas drôle x) ) Carrément ouais. Je n'ai fait que reprendre ce passage dans le livre ! ^^ La suite ? Tout de sute ! ;P

**Althed D Sora** : tu es pardonné(e ?) en ce cas =)  
>je suis parfaitement ta logique et comprend tes craintes. De toute façon, le sort en est jeté, on ne peut plus rien changer ^^' Il a pas l'air de s'en plaindre pour le moment le bougre ! XP<br>Merci pour ta review =)

Bonne lecture à tous! =D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 38 : Ne partez pas.<strong>

_Je sens ton souffle sur ma nuque, froide brise éphémère, qui en un instant me glace et me désespère. Tu es là, derrière moi, immuable et inévitable. Tu m'emplis de ce souffle mortel, qui transforme mes yeux en miroir et mon sang en glace. Je ne sais si je dois fuir, partir ou mourir, je ne peux bouger, tu me lies, m'étouffes de ce souffle. Je suis lourde, pesante et maladroite, je ne sais vers qui je puis me tourner. Quoique je fasse, où que j'aille tu seras toujours là, à me suivre dans mes moindres pas, ombre lancinante et menaçante, qui jamais ne lâche sa proie. Je rêve du jour où tu me quitteras, utopie perdue, rances espérances, je sais que cela n'arrivera pas. Mais je ne puis m'empêcher d'imaginer, ce que la vie sans toi serait. Un vide immense, où lutte un sentiment de solitude, ou bien une libération, un renouveau, une naissance dans toute sa plénitude ?  
>Je sens ton souffle sur ma nuque, je sais que tu es là, au fond de moi. Mal qui me consume, graine qui me ronge, rire strident, sourire dément.<em>

Le lendemain, tous deux firent mine que rien ne s'était passé, bien qu'ils eussent passé la nuit collés l'un à l'autre, se faisant face, blottis dans la même couverture. Luana dès lors que tous se furent endormis, s'était levée et glissée jusqu'à Frodon, qu'elle sentait frissonner dans la nuit froide. Elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de lui, l'avait serré contre elle avec force, coulant son corps autour du sien tel un berceau, le couvrant de sa chaleur pour chasser le froid qui avait engourdi le bras gauche du Hobbit. Elle-même se sentait glacée jusqu'à l'os au souvenir de l'ombre, de ce qu'elle avait agité en elle, de la douleur lancinante qu'elle avait éveillé, mais elle puisait dans la lumière du clair de lune et la force de Naurofána suffisamment de chaleur pour les réchauffer tous deux.

Frodon en retour, lui avait doucement caressé les joues, du bout des doigts comme pour en effacer la sensation du sang sur sa peau, la remplaçant par la douce caresse de sa peau tiède. Nul mot n'avait été échangé. Juste des souffles, des soupirs, des frissons un long regard, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne lâcha tandis que les heures défilaient.

Aragorn les retrouva ainsi au petit matin, à l'heure où les étoiles commençaient à peine à s'effacer dans le ciel, luttant tous deux contre le sommeil, la peur de l'ombre les hantant encore. Il s'était alors posté en silence à proximité de ce cocon tremblotant, leur offrant dans un regard l'assurance qu'il veillerait sur le peu de repos qu'ils pourraient espérer prendre. Soulagé de cette sécurité relative, le Hobbit avait abandonné la lutte, entraînant avec lui la Nauro, la berçant de son souffle assoupi.

Le brouillard s'était levé et avait recouvert les flots et la forêt de son voile inconsistant, empêchant de voir plus loin que la distance d'un bras tendu devant soi. Aussi fut-il décidé d'attendre que la brume se dissipe pour que la Communauté reprenne sa route. Ce qui ne se fit que tard dans la matinée, lorsque le soleil atteignait presque son zénith, laissant ainsi à tous le loisir de se reposer plus longtemps.

Mais les rapides qui avaient failli les entraîner la veille leur barrant toujours le passage, il était hors de question de retourner sur les flots impétueux : les embarcations elfiques seraient retournées comme des coquille de noix dans la violence des flots et brisées contre les rochers.

Legolas et Aragorn partirent à la recherche d'un autre chemin, à travers les arbres et la roche, grâce auquel ils pourraient contourner cet obstacle. Ils revinrent longtemps après et apprirent aux autres l'existence d'un ancien passage de portage, désormais oublié de tous, qui menait au pied des rapides.

Boromir et Aragorn se chargèrent de soulever et mener la première embarcation à travers le sentier, suivis de Legolas et Luana qui portaient la seconde. Pour la dernière embarcation, il fut décidé qu'ils s'en chargeraient tous les quatre, les provisions faisant peser la coquille bien plus lourde que les deux autres. Cela leur prit toute l'après-midi, tant et si bien que la nuit noircissait de nouveau le ciel lorsqu'ils eurent enfin terminé, et la fatigue avait pris chacun d'entre eux tant et si bien qu'ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de monter le camp sans plus avoir avancé.

La nuit fut sombre, les nuages dissimulant l'astre nocturne, et peu reposante pour certains.

Le jour suivant, ils retournèrent sur les flots, longeant la rive occidentale. Les falaises de chaque côté de l'eau s'élevèrent et formèrent un ravin, dans lequel courait le fleuve avec force et vigueur, les entraînant sans qu'ils eussent à pagayer.

Luana, la pagaie posée devant elle, prête à être saisie, se laissait porter, les yeux rivés aux parois rocheuses, se laissant hypnotiser par les courbes tantôt douces, tantôt abruptes de la roche. Mais alors que son regard partait au-devant, suivant toujours la pierre, il se perdit dans une trouée de ciel bleu, là où les falaises prenaient brusquement fin et révélaient à leurs yeux deux géants qui se dressaient devant eux, le bras tendu, la main leur présentant leur paume en un geste impérieux d'avertissement. Coiffés de casque et drapés tels des rois, portant l'épée, ils encadraient le fleuve, comme deux gardes impériaux et impérieux devant une porte.

- L'Argonath, souffla Aragorn, rayonnant. J'ai longtemps désiré contempler les images d'Isildur et d'Anarion, mes pères du temps jadis. À leur ombre, Elessar, la Pierre d'Elfe, fils d'Arathorn de la Maison de Valandil fils d'Isildur, héritier d'Elendil, n'a rien à craindre !

La communauté toute entière fut frappée d'admiration, tandis qu'ils s'approchaient, étant de plus en plus dominés par les hautes statues et leur autorité. Luana se sentit brusquement bien peu de chose face à tant de majesté, et plus encore lorsqu'ils passèrent entre les deux titans de pierre.

Ils débouchèrent sur un vaste lac, à l'extrémité duquel une trouée, scindée d'un haut piton rocheux, laissait deviner à travers les collines grises qui la bordaient, la brume rageuse d'une cascade. Ils traversèrent l'étendue, et ramenèrent les barges vers la rive à peu de distance de la chute, accostant sur une petite plage de galets blancs.

Luana bondit hors de la barque, ses jambes ankylosées et engourdies d'être restées pliées tout ce temps-là suppliant de les laisser se dégourdir. Elle soupira de bien-être tandis qu'elle s'étirait, faisant craquer quelques vertèbres lorsqu'elle courba le dos en arrière, bras tendus au-dessus de la tête. Elle savait qu'ici s'arrêtait leur voyage fluvial, et elle s'en félicitait, car il lui devenait long et difficile de rester tout le jour assise dans une coque de noix, ne pouvant pas s'étendre ni se mouvoir sans être gênée par le mouvement de l'embarcation et ses parois.

Mais sa joie relative fut de courte durée. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour aider à décharger le matériel et les vivres, son regard tomba sur Boromir, toujours assis au fond de sa barque, tête baissée, laissant un lourd soupir franchir ses lèvres. Le Gondorien semblait malade, comme si ce long périple sur les flots lui avait donné quelque mal. Mais aux coups d'œil fiévreux qu'il lançait à Frodon, Luana devina que ce n'était pas le mal de mer qui le faisait souffrir. Avec un soupir tremblant, incertaine et hésitante quant à la marche à suivre, la Nauro s'avança vers lui, et lui tendit une main secourable pour l'aider à sortir du bateau.

- Heureusement qu'on retrouve la terre ferme une bonne fois pour toute, dit-elle en souriant tandis qu'il la considérait avec suspicion.

Avec un grognement, l'homme se remit debout seul et lui fit un bref signe de tête, avant de la contourner et s'éloigner. Luana resta un instant sur place, interdite, la main toujours tendue devant elle. Elle finit par l'abaisser, serrant le poing. Aragorn lui disait de rester une enfant dans l'âme, que cela les aiderait. Mais en réalité, cela semblait en agacer plus d'un, Boromir en premier. Elle voulait juste lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'elle était là pour lui, l'espoir de voir la hache de guerre définitivement enterrée entre eux.

« Nana… Pourquoi, lorsque j'essaie de faire quelque chose, j'échoue à chaque fois ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis incapable de faire les choses bien, et surtout d'aider ceux qui sont autour de moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais de travers ? »

« _De quoi parles-tu ? Tu as sauvé plus d'une fois les membres de la communauté, tu te bats pour eux avec acharnement et loyauté, et tu protège__s__ Frodon de toutes tes forces. Qu'y a__-__t-il de mal dans cela ?_ »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai pas été capable de sauver Gandalf. Je ne suis pas capable de protéger Frodon de l'Anneau, et maintenant, je ne peux que regarder Boromir s'enfoncer dans la noirceur de la tentation. ¡_Mierda_! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas les aider ? »

« _Écoute un p__eu ce que te dit__ Aragorn, Luana. __Ton__ rôle n'est pas de tout faire pour tout le monde, ni même essayer de porter le fardeau des autres. Ton rôle est de faire ce que tes capacité__s te permettent de faire. Cesse__ d'agi__r__ comme une enfant._

« Je croyais que je devais écouter ce qu'Aragorn me disait de faire. »

« _Il t'a dit de garder ton innocence, ta joie de vivre, même si cela est dur dans les circonstances actuelles. Mais cela ne veut pas dire te comporter comme une gamine capricieuse. _»

« La gamine capricieuse te remercie. »

« _Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire_ » soupira la louve. « Nena, _essaie de comprendre. Réfléchis un peu avant d'agir et de parler. __Pose-toi__ la question de savoir si tu peux réellement le faire, et si cela aidera vraiment les personnes que tu__ souhaites soutenir plutôt que de les entraver. Chacun doit faire sa part des choses pour avancer. »_

« Mais Boromir… »

« _Tu ne peux pas forcer les gens à accepter ton aide Luana, même lorsqu'elle leur serait bénéfique. Et malgré toute la bonne volonté du __monde, tu ne pourras rien faire pour Boromir l'Anneau a trop d'emprise sur lui, et nous ne pouvons rien contre le pouvoir de Sauron._ »

« Comment ça, nous ne pouvons rien ? Bien sûr que nous pouvons lutter contre lui ! La lune nous offre sa lumière, c'est pour chasser l'ombre ! Je ne laisserais pas cet anneau de malheur et son _bastardo_ de maître avoir Boromir. C'est un homme bon et fort! Il doit rentrer chez lui pour veiller sur son peuple et sa famille. Ils ont besoin de lui. »

« _La lune ne chasse pas les__ ténèbres. Elle ne fait que les éclairer afin que celui qui y est puisse retrouver son chemin._ »

« Alors nous éclairerons Boromir. Nous l'aiderons à rentrer chez lui. »

Un grondement sourd répondit à la Nauro, mais elle perçut clairement au fond de son être les pensées de sa louve « _Si seulement tout était si simple._ »

Luana sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, l'arrachant à son inconscience et la ramenant devant les eaux scintillantes du lac. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis que Boromir l'avait plantée là. Battant doucement des paupières, comme sortant d'un rêve, elle se retourna vers Aragorn qui la considérait d'un air consterné. Encore troublée par sa discussion avec Naurofána, elle ne pensa même pas à sourire au Rôdeur afin de dissiper ses inquiétudes. Elle remarqua que le soleil avait baissé dans le ciel, signe qu'elle était restée immobile un long moment.

- Où est Frodon ? demanda-t-elle dès lors qu'elle remarqua l'absence du Hobbit.

- Parti réfléchir, seul.

Elle laissa un silence passer, le regard fixé sur la rive est, avant de lâcher :

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, c'est à Frodon de décider. Soit nous irons vers Minas Tirith, soit nous traverserons le lac à la tombée de la nuit, pour atteindre le Mordor par le Nord.

- Oui, et il nous suffira de trouver notre chemin à travers Emyn Muil, un labyrinthe infranchissable fait de rochers coupant comme des rasoirs, grogna Gimli derrière eux.

Le Rôdeur et la Nauro tournèrent la tête vers lui pour l'écouter. Le Nain, assis sur les galets tandis qu'il entretenait un petit feu de camp, les considérait avec un œil grave.

- Et après cela, ce sera encore mieux une région de marécages puants et gluants à perte de vue.

- Oui c'est notre route. Si Frodon le décide, répliqua Aragorn. Je vous suggère de prendre du repos afin de retrouver vos forces, Maître Nain.

- Retrouver mes f… répéta Gimli, avant de gronder tout bas, indigné.

Luana se détourna, un léger sourire planant sur ses lèvres, et contempla à nouveau les flots.

- J'en conclus que Gimli reste, dit-elle à mi-voix, soulagée de savoir que d'autres qu'Aragorn et elle continueraient d'accompagner Frodon.

- Tout comme Legolas et Sam. Boromir est libre de retourner à Minas Tirith. Sans doute emmènera-t-il Merry et Pippin avec lui, afin qu'ils puissent par la suite rentrer en Comté sans encombres.

La jeune fille acquiesça. Legolas, qui jusque-là s'était tenu à la lisière des bois, aux aguets, s'approcha d'eux, l'air agité.

- Nous devrions partir maintenant.

- Non, pas tant que Frodon n'aura pas pris de décision. Et même si nous prenons la rive est, les orques y patrouillent. Il vaut mieux attendre que l'obscurité nous cache.

- Ce n'est pas la rive est qui m'inquiète, souffla l'Elfe. Une ombre et une menace grandissent dans mon esprit. Quelque chose approche, je le sens.

Il jeta un regard à Luana, comme s'il cherchait à voir au fond d'elle si elle aussi pressentait ce danger. Mais la Nauro, trop préoccupée par la probable dissolution de la Communauté n'y prêtait guère attention : la seule menace qu'elle percevait ne venait pas de l'extérieur, mais de Boromir.

C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur le bouclier du Gondorien, appuyé contre un arbre, abandonné là. Elle scruta le reste du camp afin d'en trouver le propriétaire, mais il n'y avait nulle trace de lui.

- Grand-Pas, murmura-t-elle, où est Boromir ?

Le Rôdeur fouilla lui aussi du regard les environs, constatant à son tour l'absence du fils de Denethor.

- Luana, reste ici avec Gimli et Legolas. Veillez sur le Hobbits.

- Grand-Pas !

- Reste ici ! lui ordonna-t-il avant de partir dans les bois.

La Nauro voulut le suivre, tenaillée par l'angoisse de savoir ce que Boromir, dans sa folie et sous l'emprise de l'Anneau, pourrait faire à Frodon, son Frodon, qu'elle aimait plus qu'un frère. Legolas la retint, une main posée sur l'épaule. Elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque, mais ne bougea pas, le regard perdu sur les flancs boisés, se mordant la lèvre. Devait-elle y aller ? Elle pourrait facilement retrouver Frodon et Boromir avec son flair et ses sens. Elle pourrait retenir le Gondorien, le ramener à la raison.

« _Luana, seul Boromir peut lutter face à la pression__ que l'Anneau exerce sur son cœur. C'est un combat qu'il doit mener seul. Ne t'en fais pas, comme tu l'as dit, il est un homme fort. _»

Luana finit par acquiescer en silence. Aragorn lui avait demandé de rester ici, elle le ferait. Et puis, elle ne devait pas penser qu'à Frodon. Il y avait aussi Sam, Merry et Pippin. Le Hobbit jardinier n'était certes pas un très bon combattant, mais au moins pouvait-il veiller seul sur lui-même, ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux cousins, qui avaient l'art de se fourrer dans les ennuis.

Elle soupira, avant d'aller s'allonger aux côtés des Hobbits, paupières closes. Elle se sentait lasse, malgré un besoin dévorant de bouger qui la faisait frémir. Son corps réclamait de s'entraîner, mais elle était fatiguée. Mieux valait se reposer en attendant qu'Aragorn revienne avec Frodon et Boromir.

Elle commençait tout juste à se détendre, quand au loin retentit la voix puissante du Gondorien. Elle était infime, à peine un souffle de là où ils étaient, mais ses oreilles ne la trompaient pas : l'Homme était en train d'appeler désespérément Frodon, le suppliant de lui pardonner.

¡_Joder_! Qu'avait-il fait ?

Avant même que les Hobbits et le Nain ne comprennent ce qu'il se passait, la Nauro était sur ses jambes et courait à en perdre haleine à travers les arbres. Elle entendit Legolas l'appeler, mais ne perdit pas de temps en explication Frodon était en danger. Pas seulement à cause de Boromir, car planait à présent une odeur fétide, l'odeur de chairs putrides se mouvant, le martèlement de pieds immenses et impies faisant gronder le sol. Les oiseaux eux-mêmes s'étaient tus, les animaux s'étaient cachés, sentant la menace grandissante arriver à grands pas. Quelque chose approchait. Un groupe d'orques.

Non, pas des orques. Quelque chose de plus terrible encore.

Luana stoppa sa course, levant le nez au vent, tâchant d'ignorer la pestilence qui gagnait l'air, captant la moindre odeur familière. Elle perçut le parfum fort et musqué du Gondorien celui, plus sauvage, sentant l'athelas et la terre d'Aragorn celui plus discret, presque imperceptible de Frodon le tout recouvert d'une fragrance désagréable. De la peur.

Elle abandonna la piste de Boromir lorsqu'elle dévia de celle du Hobbit et du Rôdeur, qui continuait sa route vers le sommet. Elle la suivit à travers les bois, parsemés de bloc de pierre taillés : il y avait là des escaliers, des restes de statues, des murs effondrés, des colonnes abattues. Plus elle avançait, plus la menace contre laquelle Legolas les avait mis en garde grandissait, chauffant son esprit à blanc. Elle crut percevoir un mouvement sur sa droite. Mais des grondements et des mugissements retentirent un peu plus haut, accompagnés de l'éclat de l'acier de lames qui s'entrechoquent, aussi ne s'arrêta-t-elle pas, et se retrouva brusquement sur le crête de la falaise, en terrain découvert, là où se battait Aragorn contre des flots de créatures repoussantes plus grandes que des orques, plus repoussantes que des gobelins, couvertes d'armures noires marquées de la main blanche. Des Uruk-Hai ! Comme ceux qui avaient tué son frère, sur ordre de Saroumane ! ¡_Maldito sean_!

Avec un cri de rage, Luana fit jaillir les lames de ses bracelets de cuir et se jeta dans la bataille. Les premiers guerriers de Saroumane à sa portée n'eurent pas le temps de voir la tornade blanche leur sauter dessus : une fois sur eux, elle plongea ses lames dans le cou de deux d'entre eux, les transperçant de part en part avant de les trancher d'un ample mouvement des bras. Les deux têtes volèrent, et avant même qu'elles ne touchent le sol, un troisième Uruk-Hai se retrouva empalé, les tripes pendant misérablement en dessous de la cuirasse, son sang noir et poisseux gouttant sur l'herbe verte. La Nauro se retrouva soudainement submergée par un nombre impressionnant de ces monstres. Tranchant et perforant, dansant un ballet de mort, elle parvint tant bien que mal à se tailler un chemin jusqu'à Aragorn. Le Rôdeur, perché et luttant sur un édifice en pierre, sauta et atterrit à ses côtés. Une des créatures profita des quelques secondes qu'il fallut à l'homme pour se rétablir et abattit son cimeterre. Aragorn parvint tout juste à bloquer l'attaque de son épée, encore instable sur ses pieds. Luana se jeta l'Uruk, et d'un coup de pied dans la glotte, le repoussa, avant de lui sauter dessus et de lui décocher un coup de poing en pleine face sa lame, toujours sortie, se glissa dans l'interstice du casque contre lequel la Nauro s'entailla les phalanges, s'enfonçant dans un des orbites. Un liquide translucide et gluant s'écoula, et recouvrait l'acier lorsqu'elle se dégagea. Une tête vola à côté d'elle, l'éclaboussant d'hémoglobine noirâtre au passage. Se retournant vivement, elle découvrit le corps d'un Uruk-Hai décapité, qui s'effondra pour découvrir Aragorn, l'épée tendue à l'horizontal. Tous deux échangèrent un sourire, mais furent vite rappelés à l'ordre par une nouvelle vague d'assaillants.

- Trouvez le semi-homme ! tonitrua un Uruk-Hai plus grand que les autres, le visage peint en rouge, sur lequel la main blanche s'étalait avec orgueil.

Le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ne les laisserait pas toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu de Frodon !

- Aragorn, où est Frodon ? rugit-elle en s'abaissant pour éviter le cimeterre d'un énième adversaire, s'agenouillant pour planter une de ses lames dans le pied de la créature, avant de remonter, le poing tourné vers le haut en un uppercut du gauche imparable, et d'enfoncer sa seconde arme dans le menton et le palais de l'Uruk.

Ne recevant nulle réponse, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au Rôdeur, qui dégageait son épée d'un corps mort. L'expression qui marquait son visage lui suffit à comprendre. Le Hobbit était parti. Le Porteur de l'Anneau avait pris sa décision : il continuerait son chemin, mais seul.

Abasourdie par la nouvelle, Luana baissa sa garde, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux horrifiés d'Aragorn, laissant un des guerriers putrides s'approcher dangereusement d'elle. Il la frappa à la tempe avec la garde de sa lame, l'envoyant au sol.

- Luana !

Une flèche se planta entre les deux yeux de l'Uruk, bientôt rejointe par une hache de lancer. La Nauro, roulant au sol et se remettant rapidement sur pied, vit avec soulagement la cavalerie arriver. Gimli surgit de derrière un amas de pierre, fauchant à coups de hache tout ce qui était à sa portée, tandis que Legolas décochait flèche sur flèche. Il accueillit un des ennemis de deux flèches, glissée entre ses doigts, et qu'il planta dans la gorge de son adversaire, avant de les retirer et de les glisser sur la corde de son arc, les fichant dans le dos de deux autres soldats de Saroumane.

- Attrapez la fille-louve ! mugit le chef.

Un nouveau flot d'Uruk se déversa autour de la Nauro, qui se retrouva submergée. Ne parvenant plus à repousser ses assaillants, elle faillit prendre sa forme de louve pour défendre chèrement sa peau, mais le Rôdeur vint lui prêter main-forte.

- Allez-y ! leur cria Legolas, tandis qu'il descendait un à un les Uruk-Hai qui les encerclaient, Aragorn et elle.

Il était hors de question qu'elle fuit ! Ils la voulaient ? Et bien ils allaient la trouver ! Elle allait leur faire payer !

Mais Aragorn l'attrapa par le bras et la tira en arrière. Frodon était parti, et ils devaient s'assurer qu'il n'était pas tombé entre les mains des serviteurs de ce _cabron_ de magicien blanc pourri jusqu'à la moelle !

Avec un cri de rage et un dernier cadavre d'Uruk, Luana tourna les talons, suivant le Rôdeur. Tous deux dévalèrent la pente à la poursuite des Uruk qui s'étaient lancés à la recherche du Hobbit. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'arrêtèrent et leur bloquèrent la route. Le Rôdeur se jeta parmi eux et lutta de toutes ses forces, tandis que Luana se taillait un chemin parmi leurs rangs.

- Luana, retrouve Frodon !

La Nauro lui jeta un dernier regard, avant de se lancer de nouveau dans la course folle, priant pour que le fils d'Arathorn, roi du Gondor, s'en sorte.

Elle entendit au loin les voix de Merry et Pippin, appelant à grands cris les Uruk-Hai, attirant leur attention et les entraînant loin de la piste de Frodon. Les fous, ils allaient se faire tuer !

Suivant l'odeur du Hobbit et se fiant à son flair, elle revint jusqu'à la petite plage de galet où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Les cendres du feu émettaient une faible fumée, lui agressant l'odorat, leurs affaires étaient encore en vrac, éparpillées un peu partout. Et il manquait l'une des embarcations. Levant les yeux vers la rive est, elle découvrit la barque manquante rendue au milieu du lac. Et dessus, manœuvrant le bateau à l'aide des rames en des gestes maladroits, deux petites silhouettes, deux fois plus petites que celles des hommes, aux boucles sombres, et qui lui tournaient le dos.

- Frodon ! appela-t-elle désespérément.

Sam et Frodon se retournèrent vivement. Malgré la distance, elle put voir l'expression blessée sur le visage du Porteur de l'Anneau, les larmes luire au fond de ses yeux, ses lèvres remuant doucement en une supplique lui demandant de ne pas les suivre.

- Frodon ! hurla-t-elle à nouveau, se refusant à le laisser l'abandonner.

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas partir ! Pas sans elle ! Elle s'était juré de le protéger, jusqu'au bout, quoiqu'il arrive ! Elle lui avait fait le serment qu'elle serait toujours à ses côtés, qu'elle l'accompagnerait jusqu'en Mordor, le porterait sur son dos s'il le fallait ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi la lassait-il derrière ?

Elle s'élança dans l'eau froide, prête à les rejoindre à la nage, à traverser tout le lac si nécessaire. Elle les accompagnerait.

Mais retentit brusquement l'appel d'un cor, se répercutant sur la pierre en échos pressants. C'était le cor du Gondor. Boromir !

Luana prit soudain conscience, cet appel à l'aide résonnant douloureusement à ses oreilles, qu'elle aussi s'apprêtait à abandonner les autres. Gimli et Legolas, qui luttaient au sommet, Aragorn, qui lui avait offert la possibilité d'arriver jusque-là en restant derrière pour lutter. Merry et Pippin, qui avaient joué les appâts pour permettre à Frodon de s'en sortir indemne. Boromir, qui lui aussi devait faire face aux Uruk-Hai, et qui réclamait à grands coups de cor un soutien qu'elle pouvait lui fournir, mais qu'elle se refusait à lui donner, obstinée qu'elle était à vouloir suivre Frodon, qui refusait sa protection et son aide, préférant la compagnie discrète de Sam. Il avait fait son choix. À elle de faire le sien.

Les Hobbits l'observaient tous deux, inquiets face au silence qui avait suivi le chant de la corne de brume. Le visage de Frodon n'était plus que douleur. Il n'osait plus avancer. Et elle le retenait.

Un autre appel tonna à travers la forêt. Luana pouvait entendre les bruits de batailles, les lames qui cognaient avec violence, les armures qui grinçaient et sonnaient à chaque coup porté elle sentait l'odeur du sang et de la mort flotter.

- Frodon Sacquet ! appela-t-elle une dernière fois, désespérément, la gorge nouée, la voix enrouée, les lèvres tremblantes, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Je t'interdis de mourir ! Je viendrai te chercher jusqu'en Mordor s'il le faut, et je te trainerai par la peau du cou ! Alors tu as intérêt à revenir entier, tu m'entends ! Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, Sam Gamegie ! Veille bien sur lui !

Elle s'étrangla en un sanglot long, le visage crispé en une grimace douloureuse de chagrin, avant de se détourner, sans un regard en arrière et de se jeter sous le couvert de arbres, se lançant au secours de Boromir.

* * *

><p>- Fuyez ! Fuyez !<p>

L'ordre désespéré résonnait lugubrement dans les bois, telle une complainte lancinante qui présageait le plus funeste des destins, une litanie de mort.

- Fu…

Un claquement sec coupa net la voix du Gondorien, qui mourut en un soupir surpris et douloureux. Boromir se figea, étonné de sentir la douleur fulgurante qui lui mordait les chairs. Le souffle court, il baissa les yeux et découvrit une longue flèche noire, à la tige épaisse et à l'empennage grossier, fichée dans sa poitrine. Il la considéra, incrédule, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. Un grondement et des pas lourds roulèrent derrière lui. Il raffermit sa prise sur son épée, ignorant cette flèche qui le transperçait. Dans un cri de rage, faisant volte-face, tailladant d'un ample mouvement l'Uruk-Hai, massacrant tous ceux qui osaient approcher des deux Hobbits qui se tenaient derrière lui. Un coup brisa le cor qui pendait à son cou, la corne se fendant en deux sous l'acier. Il se battit avec plus de violence encore, la colère et le désespoir le gagnant. Jusqu'à ce qu'un second trait ne le cueille en plein ventre, le faisant reculer et ployer, s'effondrer à genoux. Peinant à respirer, haletant, il leva les yeux vers Merry et Pippin. Les semi-hommes le contemplaient avec horreur, hagard. Il se devait de les protéger. Il n'avait pas le droit de les abandonner, de les trahir. Comme il avait trahi Frodon. Il se battrait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de danger, jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn et les autres ne viennent lui prêter main forte. Jusqu'à la mort. Rugissant, il se redressa et se jeta sur les nouveaux assaillants, leur barrant le passage, les tenant en respect loin des Hobbits. Il planta son épée dans le dos d'un Uruk envoyé à terre, l'arracha des chairs putrides et repoussa un cimeterre, surgit de quelque part à sa droite. Sa lame se brisa sous le choc, juste sous la garde. Il enfonça le maigre morceau d'acier qui restait dans le cœur de celui qu'il venait de repousser.

Brusquement, il s'effondra. Sa vision se troublait. Il ne parvenait plus à reprendre son souffle. Son sang s'écoulait sur sa peau, chaud et poisseux, lui emplissait les poumons, le faisant tousser et recracher une bile écarlate, tandis que le froid s'infiltrait à travers ses blessures. Il eut un moment de flottement, un voile sombre couvrant son esprit, le monde étant englué dans le temps qui s'écoulait lentement comme ralenti. Il put voir, sans rien faire, Merry et Pippin être arrachés de terre et enlevés dans des bras noirs et repoussants.

Un immense Uruk-Hai s'avança vers lui, inexorablement. Il tenait dans entre ses doigts un arc, sur lequel une flèche était déjà encochée. Le guerrier marqué de la main blanche s'arrêta, déterminé à en finir, brandit son arme, et le visa en pleine tête. Alors que Boromir se débattait désespérément pour se libérer de ce linceul, un claquement sinistre retentit. C'était la fin.

Un hurlement déchira l'air, arrachant le filet invisible qui le liait, afin qu'il puisse sentir, ayant pleinement conscience de son corps, du carreau qui s'enfonçait dans ses chairs.

Mais il ne sentit rien. Nulle douleur.

Un éclair blanc passa devant ses yeux troublés, et un glapissement remplaça le cri de souffrance qu'il aurait dû pousser. Le Gondorien vit, ahuri, Naurofána s'effondrer à quelque pas de lui, une ligne noire ressortant avec violence de son pelage de neige, fichée dans le cou, juste au niveau de la jugulaire. Un flot rouge teinta la fourrure immaculée dans un bouillonnement sanglant. L'immense louve se redressa sur ses pattes, vacillante mais aussi vaillante que faire se pouvait, et se dressa tel un bouclier entre les hommes et les Uruk-Hai qui s'étaient regroupés autour de lui. Les babines retroussées, crocs révélés et le poil hérissé, elle se mouvait en fonction de chaque geste et déplacements de ses adversaires, sans jamais cesser de protéger de leur vue le Gondorien. Le grand Uruk-Hai la regardait d'un œil mauvais, presque jubilatoire.

- Attrapez-la ! rugit-il. Tuez l'humain !

Incapable de se mouvoir, se sentant de plus en plus défaillir, Boromir vit l'animal se jeter sur les créatures répugnantes en un rugissement haineux et colérique avant qu'elles n'aient pu faire le moindre geste. Elle en renversa plusieurs sur son passage, les piétinant sans merci, les lacérant de ses griffes alors qu'elle foulait leurs corps. Dans un claquement de mâchoire, elle broya de ses crocs une tête couverte d'un heaume, la cervelle et le sang se répandant dans sa bouche et coulant le long de ses babines, telles une écume noire de rage. Un Uruk-Hai se glissa derrière elle et chargea le Gondorien à terre. Naurofána, encerclée, se démena pour les rejoindre, mais il était trop tard.

Boromir plongea son regard dans les yeux de sa mort, prêt à l'accepter, malgré le sentiment d'impuissance et le ressentiment qui lui tenaillaient les tripes. Il était condamné de toute façon. Quoi qu'il fasse, il était mort, et ne pourrait pas racheter ses erreurs, ni demander pardon à Frodon.

Mais une fois de plus, un obstacle se dressa devant lui. Surgi de nulle part, Aragorn percuta de plein fouet l'Uruk, les envoyant tous deux au sol. Ils roulèrent en une ruade frénétique, l'un cherchant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre, les coups pleuvant en tous sens. Boromir eut tout juste la force de se reculer, avant que son corps ne refuse de le porter plus longtemps. Il s'effondra dos à un rocher, son œil vague assistant à un combat auquel il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre part.

Naurofána luttait toujours pour se dégager et le rejoindre. Le cercle qui s'était formé autour d'elle s'éclaircissait de plus en plus, un monticule de corps grandissant autour d'elle. Les flancs de la louve étaient couverts de lacérations, dévoilant les côtes, tandis que son dos était hérissé de flèches à l'empennage non pas noir, mais d'un jaune nauséeux, maladif. Les Uruk-Hai tombaient un à un. L'un d'eux leva haut son cimeterre et l'abattit sur l'arrière train de Naurofána, se fichant entre la hanche et la cuisse, brisant l'os dans un craquement affreux. La louve gronda sourdement, avant de se retourner, d'arracher le bras coupable et d'écraser de sa large patte la tête de la créature, qui éclata comme un fruit trop mûr. Elle se tourna alors vers le dernier de ses adversaires, le grand Uruk-Hai, qui n'avait cessé de la cribler de flèches.

Tous deux disparurent à sa vue alors que d'un bond, elle entraînait l'Uruk dans une crevasse.

Le Rôdeur acheva son adversaire d'un coup de poignard dans la gorge, avant de se relever le nez en sang, avant de se tourner vers lui. Son visage se décomposa en découvrant la face cadavérique du fils de Denethor. Sa peau avait la teinte de la cendre, et du sang perlait au coin de ses lèvres. Sa poitrine transpercée se soulevait de plus en plus difficilement et de façon désordonnée, trop rapide.

- Boromir. Non ! souffla-t-il en se précipitant vers lui et s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

- Ils ont enlevé les petits, gargouilla-t-il malgré le sang qui lui emplissait la gorge et la bouche.

- Restez tranquille, lui intima Aragorn, auscultant ses blessure d'un œil alarmé.

- Frodon, où est Frodon ? demanda-t-il en s'agrippant désespérément à la veste du Rôdeur.

- Je l'ai laissé s'en aller. Le destin de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains.

- Alors vous avez fait ce que je n'ai pas pu faire, murmura-t-il dans un sanglot désolé. L'anneau, j'ai essayé de le lui prendre.

- Sachez à présent que l'anneau est hors d'atteinte.

Un hurlement terrifiant les fit sursauter violemment. Se retournant, Aragorn vit Naurofána reparaître, remontant lentement la pente. Trainant la patte, et se mouvant avec difficulté, la louve les rejoignit.

- Boromir, gronda-t-elle doucement, les oreilles baissée, ses grands yeux mordorés luisant d'un voile humide.

- Pardonnez-moi, je n'avais pas réalisé. À cause de moi vous avez tous échoué.

- Non Boromir, vous avez combattu bravement, le contredit le Rôdeur. Votre honneur est sauf.

- Vous avez gagné une bataille que bien peu d'hommes auraient pu mener, souffla la louve à son tour.

Le Gondorien sembla rassuré face à leurs mots rassurants. Oui, il avait gagné. Tardivement, mais il avait su vaincre l'attrait de l'Anneau. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir se rattraper. Aragorn tendit la main, prêt à extraire un des flèches toujours incrustée dans le torse du capitane du Gondor.

- Laissez-la ! l'arrêta-t-il en lui saisissant la main. S'en est fini. Le monde des hommes va s'effondrer. Tout ne sera que ténèbres. Et ma cité sera détruite.

- J'ignore quelles sont les forces qu'il me reste, mais je vous jure que jamais je ne laisserais prendre la cité blanche. Ni notre peuple échouer.

- Notre peuple. Notre peuple.

Boromir sourit doucement. Il semblait soulagé, rasséréné de savoir que le royaume du Gondor ne serait pas abandonné seul face à son destin. Il tendit une main tremblante vers la garde son épée brisée qui gisait à ses côtés. Aragorn l'aida à s'en saisir, avant de la déposer sur la poitrine du mourant.

- Je vous aurais suivi mon frère. Mon capitaine. Mon roi.

Gimli et Legolas arrivèrent enfin. Ils stoppèrent leur course face au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Aragorn, roi du Gondor, baisait doucement le front de celui qui un jour aurait pu devenir son intendant. La louve, assise à quelque pas derrière, gardait la tête baissée, les yeux fermés en une expression peinée.

- Ils attendront… mon retour de la tour blanche, murmura Boromir. Mais je ne reviendrais pas. Partez. Partez maintenant. Sauvez… les Hobbits.

- Partez, je resterais avec lui jusqu'à la fin, gronda doucement Naurofána.

Aragorn la contempla, incertain.

- Les dernières flèches étaient empoisonnées, expliqua-t-elle dans un grognement ténu. Il me faudra plus de temps pour m'en remettre. Partez, je veillerais sur lui.

Le Rôdeur acquiesça faiblement, ses pupilles grises comme l'acier brillant de larmes.

- Fais ce qu'il faudra. Ne laisse pas son corps à la merci des bêtes sauvages, ou de bien pire, chuchota-t-il tout bas, trop bas pour qu'un autre que la louve ne l'entende.

- Je ferais ce qui devra être fait. Partez, je vous rejoindrais une fois guérie et ma tâche accomplie.

L'homme se leva, jetant un dernier regard vers son compagnon mourant. Le Gondorien lui fit un bref signe de tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, une lueur suppliante au fond des prunelles : sauvez les Hobbits.

Sans plus attendre, il s'élança à la poursuite des Uruk-Hai qui avaient enlevé Merry et Pippin. Legolas et Gimli, après un dernier adieu, se détournèrent et le suivirent.

Naurofána, vacillante, s'allongea aux côtés de l'homme mourant, posant son imposante tête sur les jambes du Gondorien. Boromir, dans un ultime effort, leva difficilement la main et la guida tant bien que mal jusqu'au pelage souillé de noir et de rouge mêlés. Il fit plonger ses doigts dans la fourrure, caressant doucement la grosse tête, avant que son bras ne retombe et que sa main repose sur le long museau.

- Pardonnez-moi, souffla-t-il dans un râle tremblotant. Pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire… ou faire. Je regrette… de ne pas avoir cherché plus… à vous connaître. Vous êtes une amie précieuse. J'ai été stupide de ne pas le voir. Pardonnez-moi, répéta-t-il dans un sanglot étranglé.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner Boromir, dit doucement la louve avec douleur. Malgré les disputes et les tensions, vous avez toujours été là pour soutenir la part de moi qui est Luana. Vous étiez présent quand elle avait besoin de vous. Vous seul savez réellement la pousser de l'avant quand elle ne peut plus avancer, par vos mots et par vos actes. Elle vous admire bien plus que vous ne le pensez, et était heureuse lorsque que vous lui avez accordé votre sympathie. Plus que tout, c'était votre amitié qu'elle recherchait.

L'homme laissa un soupir frémissant filtrer ses lèvres.

- Puis-je… lui parler ?

La louve ferma les yeux. Son corps ondula doucement, sa fourrure rentra sous la peau. Luana reparut, toujours allongée, la tête sur les genoux de Boromir. Ses yeux d'or et d'argent étaient emplis de larmes qu'elle s'évertuait à contenir, ses épaules meurtries secouées de sanglots silencieux. Elle se forçait à garder un masque inexpressif, mais tout ce qu'elle affichait n'était rien d'autre qu'une grimace de souffrance.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne suis pas arrivée à temps, pleura-t-elle, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues. J'aurais dû…

- Shhhht, fit-il en lui posant un doigt hésitant sur les lèvres. Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez. Sans vous, je serais déjà mort.

- Mais…

La Nauro ne put en dire plus, son souffle se bloquant dans sa poitrine. Il lui fit signe de venir plus près de lui. Avec lenteur et précaution, Luana se redressa et vint se glisser sous son bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Le Gondorien, appelant le peu de force qu'il lui restait, la serra contre lui.

- Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

- Parce que… parce que vous allez nous quitter. Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, sanglota-t-elle. Je vous en prie, ne partez pas!

- Ne pleurez pas, je vous en prie. J'avais espéré… ne plus vous voir pleurer après la mort de votre frère. S'il vous plait… ne pleurez pas pour moi. Je vais rejoindre ma très chère mère.

Luana enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, ses sanglots redoublant. Il passa ses doigts dans la chevelure blanche.

- Mon amitié. Comme je regrette… de ne pouvoir vous l'offrir, murmura-t-il, déglutissant difficilement, son souffle devenant de plus en plus erratique.

Luana pouvait percevoir les battements de son cœur qui ralentissait irrémédiablement, faiblissant à chaque pulsion, sa respiration sifflante peinant de plus en plus à soulever sa poitrine. Se mordant la lèvre, la jeune fille tâcha de calmer ses pleurs, ravalant ses sanglots et emprisonnant ses larmes. Elle ne devait pas. Boromir lui demandait d'être forte. Elle le serait pour lui. Elle releva la tête, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du Gondorien.

Je regrette... toutes les fois où je vous ai insulté. Toutes les fois où j'ai été insupportable. Merci, Boromir, de m'avoir supportée tout ce temps.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de sourire, mais ses lèvres semblaient figées. Boromir en revanche lui offrit l'un des rares sourires dont il la gratifiait, et porta ses lèvre jusqu'au front blanc.

- Luana. J'aurais tant aimé… pouvoir marcher à tes côtés… plus longtemps, dit-il dans un souffle infime.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? ce chapitre a-t-il était à la hauteur? é.è<strong>

**Je sais, vous me détestez (au moins ceux qui souhaitaient voir Boromir vivre). je sais je suis immonde, mais j'aime ça! XP**

**Et vous comprendrez que pour la suite des évènements, sa mort état nécessaire.**

**Je tient juste à préciser pour ceux qui auraient de l'espoir, que si je n'ai pas relater le dernier souffle (quoique, les derniers mots sont les derniers qu'il prononcera) c'est juste que je ne me sentais pas de taille pour écrire la souffrance de Luana une fois qu'il se serait définitivement éteint -.-**


	39. Cavalcade

**Hey hey hey! Non vous n'hallucinez pas, j'ai mis moins d'un mois pour vous pondre ce chapitre ^^**

**Bon il est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais je ne e voyais pas arrêter ce chapitre à un autre moment (promis pas de cliffhanger cette fois! x) )**

**Un grand merci pour leurs reiews à**: **Strider'Arbalest, Charlieandcie, Aureus, Eclipsia, Guest, Luja, Pawliiin3, CaelRanya guest, Hinata, Lucie227, , psychedelik , Maman bouba, Hinaya-chan, Loveyaoi-15, LegolasKili  
><strong>

**Aureus: **Haaaa, que c'est doux d'entendre pareils mots ^^ Mais à quoi vous vous attendez de ma part aussi? A ce que les petits poneys débarque et fassent des cacas arc-en-ciel? XP  
>Merci, ça me va droit au coeur, et me soulage au vue de doutes que j'avais pour la mort de Boromir =)<p>

**Eclipsia**:Merci pour ta review =)Hey! T'as vu pour une fois j'ai été rapide à publier! ^^ Bonne lecture =)

**Guest**: ça pourrait être intéressant, mais malheureusement pour Boromir, les Nauror ne sont pas les loups-garou que nous connaissons. et puis pas sûr qu'il aurait apprécié de devenir poilu x)

**Luja**: t'as de la chance que j'aime mes lecteurs ^^ parce que pour moi ça n'a pas été des vacances au vue du boulot à faire pour l'IUT. Mais j'ai fait aussi vite que possible (en étant un peu poussée par Strider, remercie-le x) ) Bonne lecture

**CaelRanya guest**: mes chevilles! XD Je vais bientôt plus pouvoir enfiler la moindre paire de chaussettes x)  
>Merci pour ta review =)<p>

**Lucie227**: merci beaucoup =)  
>Ne t'inquiète pas, une review est toujours la bienvenu et j'aime avoir l'opinion de mes lecteurs ^^ encore merci et bonne lecture =)<p>

**Hinata**: je te pardonne et te plains de tout coeur ;) J'espère que tu apprécieras toujours autant Luana, malgré les transformations qu'elle va vivre... mais j'en dis pas plus! x) Je pensais pas que ce chapitre pouvait être le préféré de quelqu'un, vu la fin XD Mais ça fait plaisir à lire! =) Merc, de ma part pour la review et de la part de mon égo pour tous ses éloges qui le flattent à merveille (un peu trop peut être, je vais devoir faire gaffe à pas prendre la grosse tête x) )  
>Bonne lecture =)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 39 : Cavalcade<br>**

- Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lórien.

Contemplant avec espoir la broche en forme de feuille, faite d'émeraude et d'argent, Aragorn frotta du pouce la terre et la crasse qui maculaient le bijou. Cela faisait trois jours et trois nuits qu'ils poursuivaient les Uruk-Hai et leurs prisonniers. Trois jours et trois nuits à courir, sans manger, sans boire, sans se reposer, et enfin, ils étaient récompensés de ce signe, cette preuve qu'au moins un des Hobbits était encore en vie, et avait eu assez conscience pour leur laisser cette trace de leur passage. L'herbe sèche était piétinée et retournée, la terre ravagée par la course des immondes créatures de Saroumane.

Legolas le dépassa, jeta un bref regard à l'avant, et revint sur ses pas, découvrant avec soulagement la broche.

- Ils sont peut-être en vie, dit-il avec espoir.

Son cœur se réjouit, première lueur depuis le jour sombre qui avait vu la dissolution de la Communauté. Ils n'étaient désormais plus que trois. Boromir et Gandalf n'étaient plus Frodon et Sam avaient pris un autre chemin, décidant de faire seuls le reste du voyage Luana ne les avait, malgré tout ce temps, toujours pas rejoints et Merry et Pippin n'étaient plus qu'avenir incertain. Ils ne pouvaient rien pour les autres, mais il en allait autrement pour les deux Hobbits. Ils les retrouveraient et les sauveraient.

Aragorn se redressa et fit quelque pas, genoux fléchis, scrutant le sol à la recherche du moindre indice, d'une piste.

- Et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance, déclara-t-il. Continuons !

Tous deux se remirent à courir, quand un fracas de tôle et de protestations retentit derrière eux. Legolas se retourna brièvement. Gimli se releva difficilement de sa dégringolade entre les rochers. Le paysage était aride, rocailleux. La terre maltraitée par les vents était déchiquetée, lacérée par les pierres et les pans rocheux qui se dressaient vers le ciel tels des crocs affamés. Un paysage triste, désolé, qui inspirait à l'Elfe un malaise. Il avait hâte de quitter cette région. Raison de plus pour eux d'accélérer leur course.

- Plus vite Gimli ! Nous gagnons du terrain ! exhorta-t-il le Nain, reprenant la poursuite sans perdre de temps.

- Les longues distances m'épuisent ! Nous les Nains nous sommes des sprinteurs, redoutables sur les courtes distances !

Dans un râle, au bord de l'asphyxie, il parvint à suivre l'Homme et l'Elfe jusqu'au sommet d'un apique rocheux, surplombant les collines environnantes, dévoilant partout le même spectacle de terre, de pierre et d'herbes sèches.

- Le Rohan, souffla le Rôdeur en faisant une halte, enveloppant la lande du regard. Quelque chose est à l'œuvre ici. Une force maléfique donne des ailes à ces créatures et se dresse contre nous. Legolas ! Que voient vos yeux d'Elfe ! cria-t-il au fils de Thranduil, parti un peu en avant.

- Les traces dévient au nord-est. Ils conduisent les Hobbits en Isengard !

- Saroumane, murmura Aragorn avec dégoût.

- Raison de plus pour les arrêter avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent ! Même si je ne serais pas contre une visite à ce maudit sorcier !

Tous trois se retournèrent vivement. Une large forme blanche, tâchée de noir et de rouge, bondit de roche en roche et atterrit à quelques mètres d'eux. Trop concentrés sur ce qu'ils poursuivaient, tendus vers l'avant, nul n'avait songé à vérifier leurs arrières, et nul n'avait perçu la présence et l'avancée de l'immense louve qui les avait rejoints. Le pelage couvert de sang et de sueur, les flancs encore marqués de ses dernières blessures, elle les contemplait sans bouger.

- Naurofána, la salua Aragorn en s'approchant. Nous ne t'espérions plus.

- Vous en avez mis tu temps pour nous rejoindre ! tonitrua Gimli de sa grosse voix, tentant par l'humour de dissimuler l'inquiétude qui jusque-là le rongeait.

- Je ne le sais que trop bien, gronda-t-elle tout bas en baissant la tête. Le poison était plus virulent que je ne le pensais, et en trop grande quantité. Il m'a plongé dans une sorte de léthargie ralentissant le processus de cicatrisation. Mais ne perdons pas plus de temps !

D'un bond, elle se retrouva aux côtés du Nain.

- Grimpez !

Il la contempla avec surprise, puis indignation. D'un pas ferme et décidé, il descendit la pente dans l'intention de rejoindre Legolas, qui les attendait plus bas.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de grimper sur votre dos et de me laisser porter. Nous autres Nains, sommes résistants à toute épreuve !

- Mais vous ne parvenez pas à suivre le rythme et ralentissez notre course. Ne tentez pas de me faire croire que vous n'êtes pas à bout de souffle maitre Nain. Je vous entends souffler comme un bœuf depuis trois bonnes lieues.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, elle se glissa devant lui et se baissa à sa hauteur.

- Maintenant montez, avant que les Uruk-Hai ne prennent plus d'avance !

Dans un grommellement, Gimli, fils de Gloïn, faillit refuser avec obstination. Seuls les regards de l'Homme, de l'Elfe et de la louve l'en dissuadèrent, et ce fut avec réticence et disgrâce qu'il enfourcha l'animal tel un destrier.

- Allons-y ! s'exclama Legolas, les entrainant à sa suite.

Brusquement, leur course gagna en puissance et en vitesse. N'ayant plus à moduler leur pas et leur vitesse aux courtes jambes et au manque d'endurance de Gimli, Aragorn et Legolas s'élancèrent à toute allure, avalant la distance, galvanisés par l'espoir qu'une feuille de Lórien, tombée sans raison loin de sa forêt, sur une terre où nul arbre ne poussait, avait apporté en chacun d'eux.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que la louve les avait retrouvés, courait à leurs côtés et portait sur son dos, tel un sac de grain encombrant et mal attaché, Gimli, fier Nain du royaume d'Erebor. Ce n'était rien en comparaison du chemin qu'elle avait fait depuis la chute d'un héros et l'abandon d'un ami jusqu'à ce jour. Le rythme qu'elle maintenait pour tenir à leur hauteur, tâchant de ne pas les distancer, n'était rien face à celui qu'elle s'était imposé ces derniers jours et ces dernières nuits. Mais le voyage, les kilomètres dévorés depuis, commençaient à peser sur son corps et son esprit. Tenir sous forme de louve tout ce temps était, pour la Nauro, un défi. La fatigue, la faiblesse liées aux blessures mal cicatrisées et au poison qui avait mis tant de temps à s'écouler hors de ses veines, rendait la liaison entre l'humaine et la bête difficile. Et l'inquiétude qui éperonnait l'esprit de la jeune fille n'arrangeait rien. Elle avait peur, pour Frodon, pour Sam. Mais pour eux elle ne pouvait rien de plus que les laisser suivre leur propre voie. C'était l'angoisse des retrouvailles avec Merry et Pippin qui la rendait fébrile. Elle craignait de ne retrouver de ses chers Hobbits, si joyeux et pleins de vie, chaleureux et aimable, que des corps vides et froids.

- Ils courent comme si les fouets de leur maître étaient à leurs trousses, déclara soudainement Legolas.

- Qu'ils me laissent m'occuper de lui, et nous verrons qui de lui ou de moi ils craignent le plus, gronda-t-elle sourdement, trop bas pour être compris de l'Homme ou du Nain.

L'Elfe jeta un bref coup d'œil à la louve, le regard troublé.

- Il faut respirer, conseilla Gimli à sa monture en s'accrochant du mieux possible à la fourrure, percevant son grondement comme un signe de fatigue. C'est la clé. Respirer !

Le jour déclinait rapidement. Le soleil frôlait l'horizon, embrasant le ciel et les bas de nuages de milles nuances d'or aussi flamboyantes que le feu, et de rouge, aussi vives que le sang.

Aragorn ralentit l'allure, guettant la piste.

- Nous ne pourrons bientôt plus continuer, la nuit tombe.

- Et qu'est ce qui nous en empêche ? demanda le Nain. Nous l'avons bien fait ces trois dernières nuits.

- Mais la piste allait alors tout droit, et à aucun moment les Uruk-Hai n'avaient changé de cap, répondit Legolas.

- Maintenant qu'ils ont pris la direction du nord-est et se rapprochent d'Isengard, je n'irai guère prendre le risque de manquer le moindre changement. Je suis à même de suivre une piste, même invisible aux yeux de quiconque, je n'en suis néanmoins pas capable lorsque je suis aveugle, et retrouver une piste que l'on aurait perdue dans cette immensité nous ferait perdre un temps précieux.

- Alors fiez-vous à moi, grogna Naurofána, la truffe au vent. Leur odeur est si forte qu'elle me brûle les narines. Je serais votre guide pour cette nuit.

Et ainsi fut-il fait. Du coucher du soleil et durant les heures sombres, la louve prit les devants, guettant la moindre variation dans les traces olfactives, répugnantes et immondes, qui l'assaillaient. Contrairement aux craintes du Rôdeur, il n'y eut nulle scission du groupe. En revanche, ils changèrent de cap, se dirigeant un peu plus vers l'est. Ni Aragorn ni Legolas ne semblèrent faiblir. Tel en était le cas pour l'Elfe, qui paraissait infatigable. Quant au Rôdeur, même s'il maintenait une allure rapide et régulière, son souffle ne trompait aucun de ses deux compagnons encore éveillés. Gimli lui, somnolait sur le dos de Naurofána, se maintenant toujours en selle par le plus grand des mystères, s'éveillant à chaque secousse ou déséquilibre. La lune, qui perçait de temps à autre les nuages, rendait aisée la tâche de suivre l'animal, son pelage blanc tranchant l'obscurité alentour, brillant tel un second astre nocturne.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le soleil se leva, ils avaient parcouru bien plus de lieux qu'ils n'auraient pu le compter, ou ne fusse que l'espérer. Mais quelque chose dans l'air affola la louve. Une senteur lointaine, portée difficilement par le vent. L'odeur du feu, et des chairs calcinées. Chassant tant bien que mal l'image qui se formait dans son esprit épuisé, elle tâcha d'ignorer cette odeur, se focalisant sur celle atrocement infecte des Uruk-Hai. Elle ne fut cependant pas la seule à percevoir de sinistres présages.<p>

Legolas stoppa sa course un bref instant, contemplant l'aube naissante avec anxiété.

- Un soleil rouge se lève, souffla-t-il. Beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit.

Naurofána ralentit et lui lança un bref regard, empli d'irritation.

- Ne proférez pas pareil présage, vous allez apporter sur nous plus de malheur que nous n'en avons déjà, gronda-t-elle avec nervosité avant de se détourner.

Même si elle avait conscience de la véracité des dires de l'Elfe, elle préférait ne pas y penser, rejeter les possibilités que cela impliquait.

- Que vous dit votre instinct de Nauro? demanda Gimli, entre deux grommellements sur les désagréments du voyage à dos de loup.

- Je ne me risquerai pas à l'écouter en cet instant. L'inquiétude et l'angoisse faussent mes intuitions.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le sommet d'une énième colline, la brise porta à portée de flair un nouveau fumet : celui du crin fouettant l'air, de la sueur coulant le long des flancs, des sabots martelant avec violence la terre asséchée. Avant que la louve n'aie put donner l'alarme, un hennissement retentit dans le lointain. Tous s'arrêtèrent aux aguets, et Aragorn leur fit signe de se dissimuler derrière des blocs rocheux de bonne taille. Une fois à l'abri des regards, Naurofána fit descendre Gimli de son dos, avant de reprendre forme humaine.

Luana apparue, essoufflée et la mine fatiguée. Ses habits étaient sales de poussière et de sang, sa cape de Galadhrim couverte de brins d'herbe et de salissures pendait de travers sur ses épaules. Elle grimaça doucement en se tenant les côtes. De vilaines cicatrices, boursoufflées et rouges s'étendaient sur la peau blanche là où s'étaient plantées les flèches Uruk-Hai empoisonnées quatre jours plus tôt. Le Rôdeur contempla les blessures, mais retint toute remarque tandis qu'un martellement sourd retentit, s'approchant de plus en plus, faisant trembler le sol sous leurs pieds. Une armada de chevaux passèrent devant leur cachette, tous montés d'hommes vêtus de lourdes armures, un heaume dissimulant leurs visages, portant des capes vertes. Nombreux étaient ceux à tenir une lance, quand d'autres faisaient flotter au-dessus de leur groupe des étendards couleur émeraude. Nul ne remarqua les quatre silhouettes tapies dans l'ombre, qui les observèrent passer en silence, tendues. Aragorn et Legolas échangèrent un regard, semblant reconnaître les cavaliers. Le rôdeur se releva, et s'avança posément à découvert, suivi de l'Elfe. Luana et Gimli les considérèrent, avant que le Nain ne leur emboîte le pas, entraînant à sa suite la Nauro.

- Cavaliers du Rohan ! cria Aragorn. Quelles nouvelles des Hommes de la Marche ?

Le chevalier de tête leva haut sa lance et tourna bride. Tous en firent de même, et les quatre compagnons attendirent patiemment, observant les chevaux faire demi-tour et revenir dans leur direction.

- No me gusta eso… souffla Luana.

- Ce qui veut dire? La questionna Grands-Pas sans se détourner.

- Que j'aime pas leur manège !

Et pour cause. Dès lors qu'ils furent à leur niveau, les cavaliers les encerclèrent, les écrasant du poids de leurs montures, les étouffant dans un cercle restreint, serrant les rangs pour ne laisser aucune échappatoire. Legolas, Aragorn, Luana et Gimli se collèrent dos à dos, n'offrant à leurs assaillants ni faille ni angle mort. Le Rôdeur posa discrètement une main sur le bras de la Nauro, lui indiquant silencieusement, de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré ou stupide, et de le laisser faire. La Nauro, mal à l'aise devant les grands coursiers qui se pressaient les uns contre les autres et ruaient nerveusement, déglutit, avant de répondre faiblement par un signe.

Une myriade de lances s'abaissa brusquement et les pointa avec intimidation. Un cavalier fendit les rangs et s'arrêta devant, les toisant de toute la hauteur que lui conférait sa taille et celle de son cheval. Il était large de carrure, et de son heaume, décoré d'une tête de cheval, s'échappait une longue tignasse dont le blond était obscurci par la crasse. Il avait les traits fins mais l'air dur, et ses yeux sombres dardaient sur eux un regard empli de méfiance et de soupçons.

- Que font un Elfe, un Homme, une enfant et un Nain dans le Riddermark ? Répondez ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix puissante et impérieuse.

- Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, répondit avec calme Gimli. Je vous donnerais le mien.

Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit. Aragorn s'avança et posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule du Nain tandis que la cavalier vidait les étrilles et marcha vers lui.

- Je vous couperai volontiers la tête, Nain, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol, cracha-t-il, sinistre.

Luana gronda face à l'insulte et la menace proférés à l'encontre de Gimli, retroussant les lèvres à la manière d'un loup. D'un mouvement de bras, elle fit sortir les lames de ses bracelets, tandis que pris dans la même impulsion, Legolas dégainait son arc et visait de la pointe de sa flèche la gorge de l'homme.

- Vous seriez mort au moindre geste !

- Attendez que je vous raccourcisse un peu les jambes, et on en reparlera !

Les lances se pressèrent autour d'eux, prêtes à les transpercer s'ils faisaient mine de mettre leurs menaces à exécution.

L'Elfe et la Nauro ne baissèrent pas leurs armes, jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn ne saisisse l'arc de Legolas et l'oblige à détourner sa flèche, intimant d'un signe de tête à la jeune fille d'en faire autant. Gimli laissa un léger soupir s'échapper, s'apercevant de la dangerosité des conséquences que ses mots auraient pu engendrer. Mais la tension n'en baissa pas pour autant, les regards assassins ne cessant d'être échangés. Tout en rentrant ses armes, Luana jubila intérieurement de voir que pour une fois, l'Elfe de la bande ne faisait pas preuve de l'éternelle sagesse de son peuple. S'il pouvait perdre son sang-froid lorsque l'on insultait et menaçait leur Nain, tout espoir n'était pas perdu pour lui.

- Je suis Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, tempéra le Rôdeur, coopérant. Voici Gimli, fils de Gloïn, Luana Le Guen et Legolas, du royaume Sylvestre. Nous sommes les amis du Rohan, et de Théoden, votre roi.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Luana perçut un malaise courir parmi les cavaliers. Quelque chose ressemblant à de la peine traversa l'expression de leur chef, tandis qu'il observait leur petit groupe.

- Théoden ne reconnait plus ses amis de ses ennemis, déclara-t-il d'une voix sourde. Pas même les siens, dit-il en retirant son casque.

Les piques se relevèrent dans un bruit de bois entrechoqué, et l'ambiance se fit moins oppressante.

- Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et a revendiqué la suzeraineté de ses terres.

La Nauro grinça des dents au nom du magicien. Ce maudit ver de terre avait vraiment le don pour pourrir la vie des gens, rampant et contaminant tout ce qu'il touchait de sa convoitise. Ce corbeau de malheur… elle se ferait un plaisir de lui voler dans les plumes, d'écraser ce _cucaracha_ une bonne fois pour toute et lui faire payer pour ses crimes.

- Mes cavaliers son loyaux au Rohan. Et pour cela, nous avons été bannis. Le magicien blanc est rusé. Il va et vient à ce que l'on dit, vieillard enveloppé d'un capuchon, et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets.

Il leur jeta un regard peu amène et empli de sous-entendu, fixant avec insistance Legolas et ses oreilles pointues, Luana et sa peau blanche, ses vêtement décalés, Gimli et son aspect rustique de Nain.

- Nous ne sommes pas des espions, assura Aragorn. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk-Hai en direction de l'Isengard. Ils ont emmené captifs deux de nos amis.

- Les Uruk ont été détruits. Nous les avons massacrés pendant la nuit.

- Mais il y avait deux Hobbits ! S'exclama Gimli, alarmé. Avez-vous vu deux Hobbits avec eux ?

- Ils seraient petits, des enfants à vos yeux, précisa Aragorn.

- Bruyants comme ils sont, vous ne pouvez pas les manquer !

Le meneur de chevaux ferma les yeux et hocha négativement la tête, avant de déclarer avec gravité :

- Il n'y a pas de survivants.

Luana sentit quelque chose en elle se brisait. Son cœur fragilisé par la perte d'êtres chers, fissuré malgré tous ses efforts pour consolider les brèches, laissa tomber au fond d'elle un morceau de chair sanguinolent et meurtri, faisant s'agiter la noirceur qui séparait l'humaine et la louve. Non…

- Nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brûlées, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt l'horizon, d'où s'élevait une colonne de fumée noire et épaisse.

Les quatre compagnons échangèrent des regards emplis d'effroi et d'horreur. Legolas, le visage figé en un masque d'incrédulité et de douleur, ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la fumée malsaine. Merry… Pippin…

- Morts ? dit Gimli dans un souffle rauque, ne pouvant y croire.

- Non… murmura la Nauro, refusant ne serait-ce que d'envisager cette possibilité.

Dans un élan de solidarité et de compassion, l'Elfe posa une main qu'il aurait voulue réconfortante sur celle du Nain, et se rapprocha de la Nauro.

- Je suis désolé, déclara avec maladresse l'homme du Rohan, avant de qu'un sifflement aigue ne franchisse ses lèvres. Hasufeld, Arod !

Deux montures répondirent à son appel, et s'approchèrent de sa main tendue. L'un avait le poil blanc, légèrement tacheté de gris, le second portait une robe brune, légèrement cuivrée. Il en saisit les rênes, et les tendit à Aragorn et Legolas.

- Puissent ces chevaux vous apporter meilleur fortune qu'à leurs derniers maîtres. Adieu.

Il se détourna et rejoignit son propre coursier en se recoiffant de son casque, remontant en selle avec habilité.

Il passa à côté d'eux, et se pencha pour dire :

- Cherchez vos amis. Mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. C'est peine perdue sur ces terres. Vers le Nord ! cria-t-il à ses hommes.

Tous s'élancèrent au galop et dévalèrent la pente, les laissant seuls.

L'Elfe flatta distraitement l'encolure du cheval blanc, le regard perdu dans le vide, tandis qu'Aragorn et Gimli regardaient les cavaliers s'éloigner.

Luana, tournée vers le bûcher qui au loin enfumait le ciel, cherchait par tous les moyens de se convaincre que Merry et Pippin, ses amis, ses Hobbits, étaient sains et saufs. Et si, par le plus grand des malheurs, ils découvraient leur cadavres calcinés, alors Saroumane verrait débarquer en Isengard, non pas ses maudits Uruks, mais une louve enragée. Aucun orque ou autre monstruosité, aucun mur ni aucune tour ne pourraient la retenir et l'empêcher de broyer de ses crocs, la tête de l'homme à l'origine de toutes ses souffrances ! Elle s'assurerait que sa mort soit la plus lente et douloureuse possible. Elle ferait tout pour le garder en vie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle juge qu'il ait suffisamment payé pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais avant cela, elle détruirait tout ce qu'il avait construit dans ses sombres desseins, et ferait s'effondrer devant lui son empire onirique et illusoire, le ramenant à la réalité : il n'était qu'une larve, un étron pourri qui se croyait capable de dominer le monde. Elle lui montrerait à quel point il était minable et pitoyable. Elle briserait ses rêves et ses espoirs comme lui s'amusait à le faire !

« _Luana ! Ne laissa pas la colère et le chagrin te guider. Si tu venais à te __conduire de la sorte, tu ne vaudrais guère mieux que lui et to__us ceux contre qui vous luttez__._ »

La Nauro tiqua à la voix de sa louve. Elle était fatiguée, cassée, éraillée. Mais pleine de vérité. Une vérité qu'elle tâcherait néanmoins de changer elle ne deviendrait jamais aussi mauvaise qu'eux. Elle se vengerait et rendrait la justice aux morts, à ses amis tombés. Elle se ferait le juge et le bourreau. Elle n'irait pas plus loin.

« _C'est déjà bien trop ! _» tonna Naurofána. « _La vengeance ne te mènera__ nulle part si ce n'est à plus de souffrances. Une fois entrée dans ce cercle vicieux, tu ne pourras plus en sortir et __t'enfonceras toujours plus loin dans l'erreur. Fais ce qu'il te semble juste de faire, mais ne te crois pas capable de juger les actes d'__autrui et de donner une quelconque sentence. Personne n'a légitimement ce pouvoir, et ceux qui s'en croient permis payent un jour ou l'autre._ »

« Mais… »

« _Il n'y a pas de mais ! De plus, rien ne nous prouve qu__e Merry et Pippin fassent partie__ des morts. Al__lons le vérifier plutôt que d'avancer des suppositions morbides et de fomenter des plans de vengeance._ »

Luana soupira. Quoiqu'elle dise, sa louve ne serait jamais de son avis. Mais elle sentait en elle, quelque part dans la noirceur qui les éloignait, une sorte d'assentiment pour son projet, une bénédiction qui l'incitait à aller de l'avant, à aller trouver Saroumane et se faire justice elle-même. Sa souffrance ne devait pas rester enfermée. Elle devait s'exprimer, se communiquer et contaminer tous ceux qui en étaient les pères. Elle devait leur revenir comme un boomerang en pleine face, un retour de flammes qui les brûlerait et les réduirait en cendre.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Gimli. Notre course fut inutile. Nous avons échoué.

- Non ! Merry et Pippin ne peuvent pas être morts ! s'écria Luana, les nerfs à vifs et se refusant à croire en cette horreur. Ils sont bruyants, mais ils savent se faire discrets. Ils sont agiles et habiles à se cacher.

Aragorn la considéra un instant, la mine triste. Il se tourna vers la selle de sa monture et commença à régler les sangles.

- Luana a raison. Nous ne pouvons perdre espoir sans avoir de preuves que leur sort fut funeste cette nuit. Nous nous rendrons donc là-bas pour nous assurer des dires des Rohirrims.

Legolas acquiesça et s'occupa lui aussi du harnachement de sa monture. Malgré que celle-ci semblait vive et réticente, il enleva la selle et défit les rênes, avant de sauter avec légèreté sur le dos de l'animal, qui se montra brusquement docile et doux comme un agneau.

- Gimli, vous monterez en croupe avec Legolas. Luana, avec moi.

- Montez ! dit l'Elfe au Nain en lui tendant la main.

- Personne ne verra jamais un Nain monter à cheval ! Je préfère aller à pied plutôt que de m'asseoir sur le dos d'une si grande bête.

- Mais il vous faut monter à présent, sans quoi vous nous retarderez.

Dans un bougonnement grincheux et mal à l'aise, Gimli s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et se retrouva derrière Legolas.

- Luana ! appela Aragorn en la voyant s'éloigner des bêtes avec un air horrifié.

- Hors de question que je monte là-dessus !

Le Rôdeur fronça les sourcils, ne voulant pas perdre de temps pour ses enfantillages.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Allons, monte !

- J'aime pas les chevaux !

Tous trois la considérèrent avec surprise. Il y eut un silence stupéfait et incrédule.

- Comment cela ? Je croyais que tu adorais Bill.

- Mais Bill c'est un poney, tout petit, tout mimi, pas une monstruosité montée sur échasses, fourbe et imprévisible ! s'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras d'un air mal assuré. C'est pas pour rien que Derpy est Petit Poney plutôt que un Grand Cheval !

- Que racontes-tu là ? Tu as marché aux côté du cheval de Glorfindel jusqu'à Imladris.

- C'était pas la même chose ! J'étais pas dessus et je voulais pas que Frodon tombe ! ¡_Mierda_! J'ai pas envie qu'il me mette à terre et me piétine !

Agacé, Aragorn, s'approcha, mais sa monture elle-même ne semblait pas vouloir avancer plus près d'elle, et rua, frappant du sabot la terre.

- Vous voyez !

- Votre peur se communique au cheval, Luana, dit doucement Legolas. C'est pour cela qu'il est si nerveux. Faites-lui confiance et il sera ravi de vous porter.

- Mais je suis pas une Elfe, moi ! Et puis j'ai pas besoin de monter là-dessus, je peux encore courir sous forme de louve.

« _Mais je suis fatiguée Luana. La course de ces derniers jours m'a épuisée, et la__ guérison de nos blessures puise toute mon énergie. Sans compter que les restes de poison nous brûlent encore de l'intérieur. Pour l'évacuer, il me faut du repos et de la concentration._ »

« Nana, tu sais pourquoi j'aime pas les chevaux et encore moins les monter. Je peux rester à proximité et passer outre, mais me force pas à m'assoir sur l'un d'eux, s'il te plaît. »

« _Entendu_ » soupira lourdement la louve.

Grands-pas ne semblait pas dupe non plus de l'état de la Nauro, mais n'ajouta rien. Il tourna bride et leur fit signe de le suivre. La jeune fille laissa place à la louve. Durant quelque seconde, les chevaux paniquèrent, mais sous la main experte du Rôdeur et les mots de l'Elfe, ils se clamèrent rapidement. Bien que nerveux, ils toléraient la présence du prédateur pour faire plaisir à leurs nouveaux maîtres.

Ils repartirent au galop. Malgré la fatigue de l'Homme, du Nain, de l'Elfe, de la louve et des chevaux, ils atteignirent rapidement le lieu indiqué par les Rohirrims. Une grimaçante tête d'Uruk-Hai les accueillit en leur tirant la langue. Les chairs noires et putrides de son cou coupé net étaient plantées sur une pique à la manière d'une pastèque trop mûre. Juste à côté fumait doucement un tas de cadavres calcinés, noircis par les flammes. Cela faisait plusieurs lieues que Naurofána souffrait de l'odeur de chair brûlée qui se dégageait en volutes écœurante. Juste à côté du charnier, cela en devenait étouffant, irrespirable. Même Gimli semblait indisposé par la puanteur. Les chevaux se cambrèrent et s'excitèrent à l'odeur de la mort, effrayés par ce qu'elle annonçait, où tout simplement par les souvenirs qu'elle leur rappelait en ce lieu.

Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli sautèrent à terre, tandis que Luana se métamorphosait, Naurofána ne pouvant plus assurer leur lien, trop épuisée. Elle tenta de flairer l'air à la recherche de l'odeur des Hobbits, mais la fumée lui piquait le nez. Pendant que les autres examinaient les alentours à la recherche d'indices, de traces, le Nain se jeta à l'assaut des restes fumants, dégageant des ossements, des morceaux d'armure incinérés à l'aide de sa hache, fouraillant dans le tas immonde. Il en ressortit un petit fourreau noirci, qui pendait au bout d'un morceau de cuir raide et carbonisé. Il le montra à ses compagnons, hagard, les yeux emplis de larmes.

- C'est une de leur ceinture, dit-il douloureusement.

Legolas tête baissé, alourdie par le chagrin, entonna une prière en elfique. Aragorn, fulminant d'impuissance, frappa de toutes ses forces un casque, qui vola plusieurs mètres plus loin, poussant un cri de douleur et de rage. Il tomba à genou, abattu. Luana contemplait le triste spectacle, ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Elle était parvenue à se convaincre que les Hobbits, ses chers Hobbits, son Merry si joyeux et bonhomme, son Pippin si maladroit mais si attachant, étaient en vie. Qu'ils n'avaient pu périr ici, et finir dans le même tas de cendre que leurs ravisseurs, que ces immondes créatures. À tel point qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ne pouvait comprendre, le sens de leur funeste découverte.

- On les a abandonnés, murmura d'un ton coupable le Nain.

- Non ! hurla brusquement Luana. Ils ne sont… Ils ne peuvent pas…

Trop c'était trop. Trop, elle n'en pouvait plus. Plus de pleurer. Pleurer les morts. Qui ? Qui d'autre y passerait, Qui serait le prochain ? L'inquiétude la rongeait depuis des jours, elle avait eu l'espoir que tous ses efforts serviraient à quelque chose, qu'ils éloigneraient la mort.

Ses yeux lui faisaient mal, non plus à cause de la fumée, mais des larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Legolas s'approcha, et la prit dans ses bras, hésitant. Voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, se laissant au contraire aller contre lui, il la serra doucement, lui caressant tendrement le dos, cherchant à l'apaiser. Ses épaules étaient secouées de violents sanglots, tandis que la fatigue et le chagrin cumulés avaient raison de sa force et sa résistance. Elle était à bout. Avec désespoir, elle jeta ses bras autour du cou de l'Elfe, pleurant dans le creux de son épaule, s'agrippant à lui comme à une bouée de secours. Elle voulait plonger dans ce parfum de forêt après la pluie et ne plus en ressortir, pour oublier, ne plus souffrir.

- Un Hobbit était allongé ici.

Ne pouvant stopper ses pleurs, Luana parvint tout de même à relever la tête, ses yeux coulant toujours de larmes se posant sur Aragorn, agenouillé, qui scrutait le sol avec intensité.

- Ils ont rampé, dit-il en se mouvant, suivant une piste invisible, caressant les herbes arrachées et la terre retournée. Leurs mains étaient ligotées.

Il se releva, poursuivant la piste qu'il tenait. Luana se détacha lentement de Legolas, s'approchant du Rôdeur. Une lueur d'espoir s'était rallumée en elle.

- Leur liens ont été coupés ! s'exclama-t-il en ramassant un morceau de corde tranché net. Ils ont couru par ici. Ils étaient suivis.

Il s'élança, marchant dans des pas que lui seul pouvait voir.

- Les traces s'éloignent du combat. Et vont dans la forêt de Fangorn.

- Alors ils sont en vie, souffla Luana, l'espoir l'embrasant soudain.

- Peut-être pas pour longtemps, déclara sombrement Gimli. Fangorn… Quelle folie les a conduits là ?

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- On raconte que Fangorn est maudite, gronda le Nain.

- Non pas maudite, corrigea Legolas. On raconte dans la Forêt Noire qu'elle est la demeure des Onedrim, que les Hommes les nomment Ents, et qu'ils en sont les gardiens.

- Maudite ou protégée, on raconte que nulle personne s'étant aventuré loin dans la forêt de Fangorn n'en est ressorti.

- La colère des arbres est grande. Ils punissent ceux qui s'en prennent à eux.

Luana soupira lourdement. Elle n'avait pas besoin que ces deux-là repartent dans un de leurs éternels débats. S'il y avait une chance, même infime que Merry et Pippin soient encore en vie, il n'y avait pas de raison de traîner. Moins encore si les arbres eux-mêmes pouvaient représenter une menace pour les deux semi-hommes. Jetant un regard entendu à Aragorn, elle pénétra sous le couvert des arbres, suivie de près par le Rôdeur.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà un long moment qu'ils marchaient dans les sous-bois. La forêt était sombre, malgré le manque de feuillage au-dessus de leur tête. Il planait une atmosphère lourde. Alors qu'en Lothlórien l'âme des arbres se montrait à elle et la saluait, discutait doucement en sa présence, celle de cette forêt était silencieuse, craintive et méfiante. Elle se cachait, refusant qu'elle puisse la voir. Elle le sentait. Tout comme elle sentait leur colère, leur indignation. Ils étaient outrés de voir ainsi des êtres marchant sur deux pattes se mouvoir et se déplacer parmi eux. Mais quelque chose d'autre semblait les indigner. Pour le peu de murmures de leur part qu'elle avait perçu jusque-là, elle avait saisi qu'une autre créature avait pénétré dans les bois, et que cette chose leur déplaisait plus que tout le reste. La Nauro ne se demandait pas quoi. En plus de l'odeur des Hobbits, son flair percevait celle répugnante d'un orque. Gimli confirma ses soupçons lorsqu'il récupéra sur un buisson un liquide noir et poisseux.<p>

- Du sang d'orque, avait-il craché après y avoir gouté.

Ils continuèrent plus en avant, traversant un fin ruisseau. Aragorn s'arrête brusquement et s'agenouilla, guettant de nouvelles traces.

- Ces empreintes sont étranges.

- Je sens que l'air est lourd ici, répondit Gimli.

- Cette forêt est vieille, souffla Legolas. Très vieille.

- Et sinistre.

La pression que les arbres exerçaient sur eux, leur ressentiment pesaient lourdement sur le moral de la Nauro. Cet endroit était être vieux certes, et devait être beau dans le temps. Là, il était juste sombre et triste, appelant désagréablement à l'adolescente qu'elle était la Forêt Interdite dans Harry Potter. En pire.

- Pleine de souvenir, continua l'Elfe. Et de colère.

À ses mots, les arbres se mirent à grincer avec amertume, craquant et grondant. Tous jetèrent des regards alertés autour d'eux, Gimli et Aragorn ne s'attendant pas à un tel phénomène, n'ayant jamais entendu la voix des arbres, Luana surprise d'une telle réaction après un si long silence.

- Les arbres se parlent entre eux !

Le Nain, affolé, eut la mauvaise idée de brandir sa hache, s'agitant nerveusement, tournant en tous sens. La voix des arbres enfla, et es trois compagnons se tournèrent à l'unisson vers lui.

- Gimli, appela Grands-Pas. Abaissez votre hache !

Comme pris en faute, encerclé, le fier fils de Gloïn s'exécuta, levant les mains en signe de rémission.

- Je crois qu'ils n'apprécient pas trop les haches, déclara Luana en un petit sourire.

Elle s'approcha de l'arbre le plus proche, en partie soulagée de les avoir entendus. Elle caressa du bout des doigts l'écorce épaisse et râpeuse.

« Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. » songea-t-elle à leur intention. « Nous ne souhaitons que retrouver nos amis. Soyez en paix, arbres de la forêt. Nous ne sommes pas venus dans le but de vous nuire. »

L'arbre qu'elle touchait pulsa doucement sous sa peau, et la brise souffla dans ses branches dénudées, tel un soupir de soulagement.

- Ils ont des sentiments mon ami, dit Legolas avec douceur et confiance. Et cela grâce aux Elfes. Ils ont réveillé les arbres, et leur ont appris à parler.

- Des arbres qui parlent, bougonna le Nain. Et les arbres, de quoi est-ce que ça parle, hein ? À part de la consistance des crottes d'écureuil ?

- Ils parlent du temps qui passe, du monde qui change, dit songeusement la Nauro, perdu dans les paroles que l'arbre lui murmurait.

- Aragorn ! appela soudainement Legolas, avant d'ajouter quelque chose en elfique.

La Nauro perçut en cet instant une autre odeur, mais qu'elle ne put identifier. Sa vue de louve, sa vue magique, perçut dans la périphérie de son champ de vision un éclat blanc, pur et puissant.

- Le magicien blanc approche, chuchota l'Elfe, leur faisant comprendre par un signe que le danger venait de derrière eux.

Luana se crispa les ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de ses paumes. Le magicien blanc. Saroumane. Il était venu jusqu'à eux très bien. Elle saurait lui réserver l'accueil qu'il méritait.

- Ne le laissons pas parler, conseilla Aragorn dans un souffle tendu. Il nous jetterait un mauvais sort.

Tous se crispèrent. L'Elfe caressa l'empennage de la flèche encochée sur la corde de son arc. Le Nain resserra sa prise sur le manche de sa hache. Le Rôdeur porta la main à la garde de son épée et tira hors du fourreau de quelques pouces d'acier. La Nauro se tenait prête à faire jaillir ses lames hors des bracelets.

- Il faut faire vite.

Tous se retournèrent brusquement et se jetèrent à l'attaque. Un éclair de lumière aveuglant explosa, mais cela n'empêcha pas Legolas de tirer sa flèche, ni Gimli de jeter sa hache. Toutes deux atteignirent leur but, mais ricochèrent comme de vulgaires graviers sur un bouclier. La lame d'Aragorn devint rouge, le métal chauffant dangereusement, le forçant à lâcher l'arme. Luana fut paralysée, comme privée de volonté. Mais cela n'était pas du fait du sorcier qui se tenait devant eux, dans un halo blanc qui le gardait hors d'atteinte de leurs yeux. C'était le fait de Naurofána.

Tous les quatre reculèrent, aveuglés et désarmés, impuissants.

- Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes Hobbits, tonna soudain une voix grave et caverneuse, rebondissant en échos surnaturels.

- Où sont-ils ?demanda Aragorn avec fureur.

- Ils sont passés par ici. Hier. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est-ce que cela vous rassure ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? souffla le Rôdeur, intrigué. Montrez-vous !

La lumière se fana, s'éteignant brusquement, et révélant une haute silhouette couverte d'une robe blanche. De longs cheveux et une barbe immaculée comme la neige tombaient dessus en cascade. Deux yeux d'un bleu électrisant, surplombés de sourcils broussailleux, les fixèrent avec intensité. L'individu saisit à deux mains le blanc bâton sur lequel il s'appuyait, et les considéra en silence. Tous étaient trop ahuris, abasourdis pour ne serait que penser à respirer. Aragorn le premier retrouva ses esprits et s'avança.

- Cela ne se peut.

Gimli resta sans voix, hypnotisé.

- Pardonnez-moi, dit Legolas en s'agenouillant, tête baissée, son arc posé à côté de lui, et fut imité par le Nain. Je vous ai pris pour Saroumane, déclara-t-il d'un air contrit et coupable.

Luana ne put bouger. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était qu'un mirage, une illusion. Un piège de Saroumane !

- Je suis Saroumane, déclara le spectre qui se tenait devant eux. Ou plutôt Saroumane tel qu'il aurait dû être.

- Gandalf… ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer.

Le mage gris, revenu d'entre les morts, se tourna vers elle et lui offrit son sourire bienveillant.

- Gandalf, répéta-t-il avec un air songeur, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire de la flamme de la compréhension et du souvenir. Oui. C'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait. Gandalf le Gris. C'était mon nom, ajouta-t-il avec une mine mystérieuse et rieuse.

- Gandalf, répéta Gimli, au comble de la joie.

- Je suis Gandalf le Blanc. Et je reviens vers vous, en ce moment décisif.

* * *

><p><strong>Il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, je sais. Mas après celui sur la mort de Borormir, je pensais qu'il valait mieux repartir doucement ^^<br>J'espère qu'il vous aura plus quand même =)**

**Promis, dans le prochain il y aura plus d'action ;)**


	40. Cabellos malditos

... OMG!  
>Moins d'un mois pour publier un nouveau chapitre! Je tiens le bon bout les gars, je tiens le bon bout! XD<p>

En fait c'est juste que les chapitres à venir, ça fait un moment que je les mûri dans mes esprit dérangé, donc ils sortent plus facilement ^^  
>(et j'ai surtout besoin d'écrire pour décompresser un bon coup -.- )<p>

Bref, comme toujours, un grands merci aux reviewers toujours plus nombreux:  
>Strider'Arbalest, Eclipse 1995, Eclipsia, LegolasKili, Pawliin3, psychedelik, loveyaoi-15, CaelRanya, Maman bouba, Hinaya-chan, Hinata, Lucie227, Luja, Grain-de-sel, Landydou, Baka Lendie, Valeara.<p>

****Et encore un grand merci à STrider'Arbalest pour son rôle de b^éta reader, qui je n'ne d oute pas, rend la lecture plus agréable pour chacun =)****

****Eclipsia:**** Eclipsia, mes cheveilles, penses y un peu STP! XP. C'est pas que j'aime pas être flattée, mais toute les choses que vous me dites tous me font rougir! ^^ Un grand merci pour cette review, j'espère que ce chapitre sera plus palpitant =)

**CaelRanya:** Mail? Mais je croyais que t'étais là en guest x)  
>Je veux pas que Luana écrase les autres. Elle s'incruste déjà bien assez dans le monde, je veux pas en plus qu'elle pique la vedette aux autres en les remplaçant =) Merci pour ta review!<p>

**Hinata**: Mais pourquoi pour l'écriture? XD Question rapprochement Legolas/Luana, tu vas être servie, et pareil pour les amitiés ;) Mais arrêtez de dire que c'est une drogue, je vais me faire embarquée par les stup' XP

**Lucie227:** et oui, je tiens le bon bout là ^^ Les prochains chapitres devraient arriver assez vite =)

**Luja: **merci =) la suite , la voici.

**Baka Lendie:** Mais arrêtez vous allez me faire péter les chevilles! XD Haaaa, Nana séduit par son côté sage et maternelle, à moins que c'est tout simplement le fait qu'elle soit une louve. Chtit... T'es nordiste? =D Mais Borormir c'est pas un méchant! ^^ T'as pas ri avec le chapitre Roméo et Juliette? x)

**Valeara: ** rholalala, que d'éloges ^^. Hahaaaa, le baiser avec Legolas... va falloir attendre ;) Pour les attentes je fais ce que je peux mais c'est pas toujours facile... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les prochains chapitres ne devraient pas trop tarder =)  
>Merci pour ta review =)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 40 : cabellos malditos !<strong>

- Gandalf !

Luana, jusque-là restée en retrait, indécise, se jeta sur le mage. Elle avait besoin de se rassurer, de se prouver que ce n'était pas un mirage. Lorsque ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou du vieil homme, elle put le sentir contre elle. Sa barbe blanche, douce et bien entretenue, lui chatouilla le visage, tandis que ses mains rencontraient les cheveux argentés et le contact du tissu.

Elle ne fut sûre et certaine que ce n'était pas Saroumane, déguisé en Gandalf, que lorsque le mage, avec son rire caractéristique, la serra doucement en retour. Et t'as pas rit avec le chapitre Roméo et Juliette

- Et bien jeune Luana. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil de votre part.

- À quoi vous vous attendiez ? bougonna-t-elle en s'éloignant. On vous croyait mort !

Brusquement, le visage de la jeune fille se crispa et sa bouche prit un pli colérique.

- Ça va, vous vous êtes bien marré ? Ça vous éclate de faire flipper et bader les autres en vous faisant passer pour mort pour ensuite réapparaître la bouche en cœur ?

« _Luana ! Ne commence pas veux-tu ?_ »

- Merci, dame Naurofána, répondit Gandalf en regardant la Nauro droit dans les yeux, comme s'il pouvait voir la louve au fond d'elle.

Luana le considéra avec incrédulité. Il… il n'avait tout de même pas entendu Naurofána ? Et… comment… ?

- Vous êtes tombé, souffla Aragorn, toujours interdit.

La mage se tourna vers lui. Son regard s'était fait grave, lointain, comme plongé dans les tourments d'un passé proche, et pourtant si éloigné dans le temps et l'espace.

- À travers le feu et l'eau, déclara-t-il sombrement. Du plus profond cachot au plus haut sommet, je combattis le Balrog de Morgoth. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je pus jeter à bas mon ennemi, qui alla sur briser sur le flanc de la montagne. Les ténèbres m'entourèrent, et je m'égarais hors de la pensée et du temps. Les étoiles tournaient au-dessus de moi et chaque jour était aussi long qu'une existence sur la Terre. Mais ce n'était pas la fin, je sentis la vie revenir en moi. Je fus renvoyé, jusqu'à ce que ma tâche soi accomplie.

L'homme, l'Elfe, le Nain et la Nauro l'écoutaient avec attention, captivés par son récit et les mystères qu'il renfermait. Luana, en un autre temps et avec quelqu'un d'autre, aurait ri à pareille histoire se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu fumer pour se taper un trip de ce genre. Mais elle savait pouvoir croire Gandalf. Il avait vu des choses, elle s'en doutait, et connaissait le monde depuis bien des âges. Il savait bien des choses, et pressentait toujours les changements au fil des temps. À la place de savoir ce qui avait pu lui valoir une telle aventure, elle se posa juste la question : qui l'avait renvoyé ? À l'entendre, il était le héraut d'une quelconque force qui lui avait confié de veiller sur le monde. Il faudrait à la Nauro lui poser des questions à ce sujet. Mais avant :

- Gandalf, vous avez dit que vous aviez croisé Merry et Pippin. Où sont-ils ?

- Ils sont entre de bonnes mains, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout comme Frodon, leur chemin s'écarte de celui que la Communauté s'était tracé, afin qu'ils puissent réaliser ce qui est attendu d'eux.

- Vous savez ce qu'il est advenu de Frodon ? demanda Gimli, une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

- Il a décidé d'aller seul en Mordor, et il est parti : c'est tout ce que je puis dire, dit avec dépit le mage.

- Pas seul, dit Legolas.

- Sam l'accompagne, compléta la Nauro avec un pincement au cœur, repensant à l'embarcation qui emportait le porteur de l'Anneau, son cher Frodon, et le Hobbit jardinier.

- Vraiment ? questionna Gandalf en s'appuyant un peu plus sur son bâton, se penchant vers elle. C'est pour moi une nouvelle, mais je n'en suis pas surpris.

Il se redressa et sourit à chacun.

- J'apporte des messages à certains d'entre vous, fit-il dans un sourire. De la part de la Dame de Lórien. À Aragorn, elle dit ceci :

« Où sont maintenant les Dunedains, Elessar, Elessar ?

Pourquoi les tiens errent-ils au loin ?

Proche est l'heure où devraient revenir les Égarés

Et du Nord descendre la Compagnie Grise.

Mais sombre est le chemin qui t'est réservé :

Les Morts surveillent la route qui mène à la Mer. »

Luana considéra avec étonnement le Rôdeur, qui sembla comprendre le sens de ces mots étranges. Il pencha doucement la tête en avant en signe d'acceptation de ces paroles, le visage pourtant sombre et songeur. Au regard interrogatif qu'elle lui lançait, il ne répondit que par le silence.

- À Legolas, elle a envoyé ce message :

« Legolas Vertefeuille, longtemps sous l'arbre

Dans la joie tu vécus. Prends garde à la Mer !

Si tu entends le cri de la mouette sur le rivage,

Ton cœur plus alors dans la forêt ne se reposera »

Cette fois-ci, la Nauro sentit son cœur tomber comme une pierre au fond d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par là ? Quel tourment la mer pouvait donc lui apporter pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais être heureux chez lui ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il les quitterait ? Elle tâcha de ne pas le regarder, pour ne pas voir sur son visage le moindre signe indiquant qu'en effet, il souhaitait partir pour la mer et disparaitre sur les eaux éternelles.

« Merci Galadriel pour ces charmantes nouvelles ! » songea-t-elle avec morosité.

Gandalf s'était tu, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées.

- Elle ne m'a pas envoyé de message ? demanda Gimli, piteux.

- Excusez-moi, Gimli ! Je réfléchissais une fois de plus aux messages. Mais, en fait, elle vous a envoyé aussi quelque chose.

« À Gimli fils de Gloïn, a-t-elle dit, transmettez les compliments de sa Dame. Porteur de boucle, où que tu ailles, ma pensée t'accompagne. Mais prend bien soin d'appliquer ta hache au bon arbre ! »

La mine du Nain s'éclaira brusquement, ravi de ce mot à son intention, ne prêtant aucune attention à a mise en garde finale. Le mage eut un sourire, avant de se tourner vers la Nauro.

- À vous aussi Dame Galadriel m'a demandé de vous transmettre un message, jeune Luana.

« Entre conscience et inconscience sont de sombres flots.

Ne vous laissez pas prendre pas ces eaux,

Car rêve et réalité ne sont jamais ce qu'il parait.

Un jour vous trouverez la vérité,

Mais prenez garde au prix à payer. »

Luana cligna des yeux, fixant le mage avec incrédulité. C'était une prédiction à son intention ? Vraiment ? Autant Aragorn avait paru comprendre celle qui lui était, autant elle se retrouvait comme _una estupida_ devant la sienne.

De sombres flots… était-ce l'espace qui la séparait de Naurofána ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi il s'agissait, mais il était vrai que qualifier ce vde de « sombres flots » n'étaient pas dénué de sens. Le reste… elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il était question de rêve et réalité, quoique cela éveillât en elle une lointaine réflexion. Quant à la vérité… de quelle vérité était-il question ? Ce n'était pas comme si on lui avait dissimulé quelque chose ou si on lui avait menti…

Mais Gandalf coupa court à ses réflexions en tournant les talons, s'enfonçant entre les arbres sans jeter un regard en arrière. Les quatre compagnons lui emboîtèrent le pas sans une once d'hésitation.

- Une étape de votre voyage est terminée, une autre commence, déclara-t-il. Nous devons aller à Edoras à grande allure.

- Edoras ? C'est pas tout à côté, grommela Gimli qui peinait déjà à suivre le rythme.

- Nous savons qu'il y a la guerre au Rohan, et que le roi va mal, dit Aragorn en se plaçant aux côtés du mage.

- Oui, et il ne sera pas aisé de le guérir.

- Le guérir ? Dîtes plutôt l'exorciser, grinça la Nauro. Et Merry et Pippin dans tout ça ?

- Ils sauront se débrouiller seuls.

La Nauro s'arrêta outrée du ton avec lequel le mage leur annonçait qu'ils abandonnaient leurs amis là. Gimli l'imita et demanda avec rudesse.

- Alors on a couru tout le long du chemin pour rien. Allons-nous laisser ces pauvres Hobbits ici dans cet horrible, sombre et humide endroit, infesté d'arbres…

- Gimli… prévint Luana en sentant la colère des arbres enfler.

Un grincement rageur fit taire le Nain, qui jeta des regards affolés tout autour, sa hache levée comme un bouclier devant lui. Luana posa précautionneusement la main sur le bras du fier fils de Gloïn, et lui fit baisser son arme, un regard plein de reproches et de sous-entendus braqué sur lui.

- Ho ! Je veux dire… Je veux dire cette charmante, très charmante, forêt, fit-il, piteux.

Gandalf fit brusquement volte-face.

- Ce fut plus qu'un simple hasard qui mena Merry et Pippin à Fangorn. Un grand pouvoir est endormi ici depuis de longues années. L'arrivée de Merry et Pippin sera un peu comme la chute de petites pierres qui déclenche une avalanche dans les montagnes.

Gimli et Luana le fixèrent avec incompréhension pour lui, blasement pour elle, tandis que Legolas et Aragorn souriaient.

- Il est un point sur lequel vous n'avez pas changé cher ami, souffla le Rôdeur à son oreille.

- Hum ?

- Vous parlez toujours par énigmes.

Le mage laissa un nouveau rire le dérider, avant de reprendre son sérieux et daigner leur révéler le fond de ses paroles.

- Une chose est sur le point de se produire, qui n'est pas arrivée depuis les jours anciens. Les Ents vont se réveiller, et découvrir qu'ils sont forts.

Luana resta interdite. Il avait bien dit Ents ? Legolas en avait déjà parlé, mais c'était un Elfe, il entendait tous les arbres parler. Pour lui, tous les arbres devaient ressembler à des Ents. Mais étrangement, lorsque c'était Gandalf qui le disait, ça donnait moins envie de rire. Et surtout pas quand il le disait de cette façon. Pas que ça la dérangeait de savoir qu'il existait ce genre de… chose, créature, être. Elle-même parlait avec les arbres, et ça ne la perturbait plus tant que ça. Mais imaginer un arbre bouger en mode saule cogneur c'était tout autre chose.

- Heu… Les Ents, rassurez-moi, c'est quand même pas les arbres qui se baladent mine de rien…

- Forts ? Hum, c'est bien.

- Arrêtez de geindre, maitre Nain et jeune Nauro ! Merry et Pippin sont en sécurité. En fait, ils le sont bien plus que vous n'allez l'être.

Le mage, l'Elfe et le Rôdeur reprirent leur route, laissant derrière eux les deux râleurs. Luana baissa le regard pour croiser celui de Gimli.

- Ce nouveau Gandalf est bien plus bougon que l'ancien, grommela le Nain.

- Je croyais qu'il avait déjà atteint le stade critique avant, mais là…

Suivant le nouveau Mage Blanc, les quatre rescapés de la communauté revinrent sur leur pas et retrouvèrent la clairière empuantie par les chairs calcinées des Uruk-Hai, dont la combustion avait cessée.

Les chevaux offerts par les Rohirrims les attendaient calmement, broutant paisiblement à l'orée des bois. Legolas et Aragorn se hâtèrent de les récupérer, avant que le groupe ne s'éloigne à pied du charnier, menant les montures par la bride.

Ils continuèrent de marcher un moment encore, longeant la forêt, jusqu'à ce que Gandalf demande à la Nauro s'ils étaient hors de vue et d'odorat des chairs en décomposition. Bien que le fumet ne soit imprégné à leurs habits, elle put leur annoncer que le vent portait la puanteur au loin, sans vraiment savoir le pourquoi de cette question.

Le mage s'avança alors un peu dans la plaine qui s'étendait devant eux. Il s'arrêta, et siffla d'une étrange façon. Comme si son souffle se déversait tout autour de lui à la façon d'un flot ondulant en douce cascade. Il siffla ainsi par deux fois : la première, claire et vive chanta tel un oiseau la seconde, basse et vibrante, lui répondit en échos. Il resta là, immobile, fixant l'horizon, sous les regards circonspects de ses quatre compagnons.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Luana crut percevoir un hennissement dans le lointain, rapidement suivi et confirmé par un tambourinement constant, un roulement qui faisait imperceptiblement trembler le sol. Legolas et elle tournèrent les yeux dans un même mouvement vers une petite colline, à quelque distance de là. Un cheval, plus blanc que la neige, apparut tel un songe, galopant avec une légèreté anormale. Ses sabots semblaient ne faire qu'effleurer le sol avant de s'envoler, ses pattes se soulevant et s'étirant sans le moindre effort, son corps se déroulant à chaque mouvement. Sa crinière voletait au vent comme la blanche écume sur la crête des vagues. En somme, il ne manquait qu'une jolie corne torsadée au milieu de son large front pour se retrouver face à une licorne.

- C'est un des Mearas, murmura un Legolas charmé, à moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés. Je n'ai jamais vu son pareil.

- Et vous ne le reverrez pas, dit Gandalf. C'est Gripoil. Il est le chef des Mearas, seigneur des chevaux, et Théoden, Roi de Rohan, lui-même n'en a jamais vu de meilleur. Ne brille-t-il pas comme l'argent et ne court-il pas avec toute l'égalité d'une rivière rapide ?

- Mouais. C'est un cheval quoi, déclara Luana.

Bras croisé sur le torse, elle considérait avec un certain malaise l'animal qui s'approchait. Elle aimait déjà pas les canassons en temps normal, alors un hors du commun, encore moins.

- Il est venu pour moi : le cheval du Cavalier Blanc, l'ignora Gandalf. Nous allons ensemble au combat.

Le cheval arriva. Il s'arrêta devant Gandalf, baissant sa grosse tête et la frottant contre le buste du mage.

- Fondcombe est loin, mon ami, dit-il en lui flattant l'encolure, mais tu es sage et rapide, et tu viens au moment où tu es nécessaire. Faisons maintenant une longue chevauchée ensemble, et ne nous séparons plus en ce monde !

Les autres montures s'agitèrent un instant dans le dos de la Nauro. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle les découvrit, dans une posture qui ressemblait à si méprendre à un garde-à-vous équin : droit, immobile, la tête haute et le poitrail gonflé.

« Nana, c'est moi ou ces canassons sont flippants ? »

« _I__ls attendent les ordres._ »

« C'est ce que je dis, ils sont flippant. »

Gandalf sembla le remarquer et se tourna vers eux.

- Nous partons tout de suite pour Meduseld, le château de votre maître, Théoden, leur annonça-t-il d'un ton autoritaire. Le temps presse et, si vous le permettez, mes amis, nous allons partir. Nous vous serions reconnaissants d'aller aussi vite que vous le pourrez.

Les chevaux agitèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Les autres ne semblaient pas s'en formaliser, mais ce simple mouvement suffit à écarquiller un peu plus les yeux de la Nauro, la mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise en présence de ces animaux.

« _Tu discute__s__ souvent avec une louve et pourtant cela ne te gêne pas. Pourquoi voir ces braves bêtes comprendre et acquies__cer te surprend-il ?_ »

« Tu es une partie de moi et je suis toi, c'est pas la même chose ! Là ce sont de bêtes chevaux ! »

- Hasufel portera Aragorn, et Arod, Legolas, ainsi que Luana. J'installerai Gimli devant moi et, s'il le veut bien, Gripoil nous portera tous deux.

- Pas besoin de lui demander, je courrai à côté, intervint la Nauro, reculant déjà.

- Un cheval normal peine déjà bien assez à suivre le galop de Gripoil. Je doute que sous votre forme humaine vous puissiez faire mieux. Et il serait intelligent de votre part de laisser votre louve se reposer, la coupa-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

- Mais…

« _Luana, fais ce qu'il te demande, s'il te plait. Je n'ai vraiment plus la force de nous lier l'__une à l'autre. Rien ne t'arrivera avec Gandalf, ne t'en fais pas_. »

- Écoutez donc un peu plus souvent votre louve à l'avenir, la sermonna le mage. Elle vous évitera bien des désagréments et vous l'aiderez grandement.

Il monta en selle, imité par le Nain qui grimpa tant bien que mal avec l'aide du Rôdeur. Legolas fit signe à Luana de s'approcher. Elle resta là où elle était, réticente, considérant le dos nu de l'animal.

- Legolas, vous avez conscience que ce canasson n'a pas de selle, et encore moins de bride ?

- En effet. Ceux de ma race préfèrent chevaucher sans violenter leur monture, c'est pourquoi nous montons à cru. N'ayez crainte. Gimli a pu monter jusqu'ici, vous le pourrez aussi.

- Et comment vous comptez le guider ?

- Par la voix.

- _Es loco_, chuchota-t-elle en secouant la tête, avant de faire un pas vers lui.

Le cheval eu un mouvement de recul face à elle, et la peur se lut sur le visage de la Nauro. L'Elfe se plaça entre eux, apaisant l'animal de sa douce voix, lui murmurant des paroles en elfique.

- Ayez confiance en lui, souffla-t-il à l'intention de la jeune fille.

- Je peux pas !

- Alors ayez confiance en moi.

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Avez-vous confiance en moi ?

La Nauro soupira, prise au piège.

« _Elfo maldito._ »

- Bien sûr que oui, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

L'Elfe lui offrit un sourire. Et cette fois-ci, bien qu'il ne parvint pas à réchauffer ses yeux de glace, ce sourire sembla plus chaleureux qu'auparavant. Il tendit une main vers elle, l'invitant à s'approcher, avant de l'aider à monter en croupe. Le cheval resta immobile, bien que tendu. Legolas se hâta, dans un geste vif et souple, se plaça devant elle.

Gandalf ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Il lança Gripoil au triple galop.

- Accrochez-vous, conseilla Legolas, avant de s'élancer à son tour.

Prise au dépourvu, Luana poussa un pitoyable cri et enroula ses bras autour de Legolas, nouant ses mains sur le torse de l'Elfe, plongeant le visage contre lui.

Elle détestait le cheval !

Elle avait mal, terriblement mal aux fesses. Elle avait beau essayer de suivre les mouvements de leur monture, de serrer les jambes autour des flancs en sueurs, à chaque fois, elle retombait lourdement. Luana aurait aimé pouvoir descendre et se transformer, courir à leurs côtés plutôt que de devoir souffrir le martyr, mas Naurofána s'était profondément endormie au fond d'elle, dès les premiers instants de leur chevauchée.

Ils traversaient depuis longtemps déjà des plaines herbeuses qui ne semblaient jamais devoir finir, bordées de hautes montagnes aux sommets enneigés. Il n'y avait pas de piste visible, et souvent ils longeaient des creux et des mares qu'ils n'avaient vu avant de les atteindre, mais le cheval de Gandalf, qui menait la course, n'hésitait à aucun moment et paraissait connaître ces terres dans leur moindre parcelle. Les autres destriers le suivaient aveuglément. Trop au goût de la Nauro, mais pour le moment elle ne pouvait s'en plaindre, car ils n'avaient rencontré aucun incident jusqu'à présent.

Le soleil avait depuis un moment déjà entamé sa lente descente vers l'horizon, teintant le ciel d'une teinte rouge sang, embrasant les herbes folles.

- Là se trouve la trouée de Rohan. Elle est presque droit à l'ouest de nous. De ce côté, c'est l'Isengard.

Tâchant de ne pas penser à ses courbatures, à son dos et son postérieurs douloureux, et surtout s'efforçant de ne pas étouffer l'Elfe devant elle en le serrant trop fort, Luana parvint à s'écarter un peu de Legolas, et contempla ce que leur désignait Gandalf, droit devant eux.. Mais un voile gris semblait recouvrir le lointain et emplir les cieux.

- Je vois une grande fumée, déclara Legolas. De quoi peut-il s'agir ?

- La bataille et la guerre, annonça sombrement Gandalf. Allons !

Ils continuèrent ainsi encore longtemps. La lune était haute dans le ciel et baignait le monde de sa pâle lueur lorsque le mage leur accorda une pause.

Luana se laissa maladroitement tomber de leur monture, sans attendre que Legolas ne soit descendu pour l'aider, et s'éloigna immédiatement de ces horribles animaux. Son dos lui faisait un mal de chien, et l'intérieur de ses cuisses lui cuisait, brûlé par les frottements du tissu contre sa peau. Elle était fourbue et fatiguée. L'exhaustion des jours passés s'abattit sur elle sans crier gare. Elle se laissa tomber à terre dans un recoin protégé du vent par un rocher saillant du sol, contre lequel elle prit appui. Gimli l'imita, avec encore moins de grâce, et se mit à ronfler derechef. Legolas, Aragorn et Gandalf s'occupèrent un instant de leur monture, avant que l'Elfe ne vienne s'assoir aux côtés du Nain et que le mage n'aille un peu à l'écart, scrutant la ligne d'horizon, appuyé sur son bâton. Le Rôdeur resta encore un instant en compagnie d'Arod. Luana soupira lourdement, avant de se relever, ses jambes grinçant douloureusement.

Elle vint se placer auprès de l'homme, le laissant tout de même entre l'animal et elle. Aragorn se tourna vers elle. Son visage était empli d'une grande lassitude, mais il l'accueillit avec amitié et chaleur.

- Il ne te fera aucun mal, lui glissa-t-il en la voyant toujours aussi méfiante envers le cheval.

- Je vous l'ai dit Grands-Pas, j'aime pas les chevaux.

- Alors pourquoi t'en approches-tu quand tu peux t'en éloigner ? sourit-il avec amusement.

Luana baissa les yeux, soudain triste, arrachant au Rôdeur son sourire. Elle glissa une main dans le dos et retira quelque chose de sa ceinture. Quelque chose que le Rôdeur n'avait jusque-là pas remarqué dans toute l'agitation des derniers jours.

- Boromir… Boromir m'a demandé de vous remettre ça, dit-elle simplement d'une voix qu'elle voulait atone.

Elle lui tendit les bracelets de cuir, marqués de l'arbre blanc du Gondor couronné d'étoiles, ceux que Boromir portait. Aragorn les considéra sans faire de geste pour les prendre, interdit.

- Il a dit… que c'était pour que vous n'oubliez pas votre serment, et pour que tous au Gondor vous reconnaisse pour ce que vous êtes : leur roi.

Le Rôdeur baissa la tête en signe de compréhension. Il leva les deux bras pour prendre avec précaution et solennité les protèges-bras. Il referma les doigts autour du cuir, mais aussi autour des mains de la Nauro, qui leva les yeux pour croiser son regard.

- Je n'aurai pas failli à ma promesse, mais je te remercie d'avoir exécuté sa volonté. Et je te remercie d'avoir veillé sur lui en ses derniers instants.

Luana détourna le regard, une boule lui nouant brusquement le ventre et la gorge. Elle préférait ne pas repenser à ces instants de douleur mêlée de douceur. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir Boromir agir envers elle comme l'aurait fait un père, alors qu'il se mourrait. Les doigts d'Aragorn pressèrent les siens, la ramenant vers lui.

- Luana… as-tu fais ce qu'il fallait ?

L'image du Gondorien, le teint blanc et les lèvres bleues, dansa devant elle. Elle le revit, étendu dans la barque elfique, tel qu'elle l'y avait installé : yeux clos, mains posés sur la poitrine. Son cor, brisé en deux, reposait à ses côtés, en un rappel de ce qui les avait menés à cet instant fatidique. La boule grossit dans sa gorge alors qu'elle ravalait cette image de lui, qui contrastait tant avec le Boromir robuste et fort qu'elle avait rencontré à Fondcombe. Elle ne devait plus y penser. Elle devait laisser cela de côté.

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, déclara-t-elle avec difficulté.

- Merci, souffla Aragorn Merci, répéta-t-il alors qu'il l'amenait contre lui.

Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras. Luana resta raide, se refusant à se laisser aller une nouvelle fois. Elle lui offrit un piteux sourire, avant que tous deux ne rejoignent l'Elfe et le Nain endormi. Ils discutèrent quelque peu, avant que la Nauro ne s'étende à son tour pour s'endormir. Aragorn se leva et rejoignit Gandalf, qui n'avait pas cessé de scruter la lueur rouge qui illuminait au loin le ciel nocturne. Legolas resta assis, contemplant les étoiles.

Luana se tourna sur le dos et fixa elle aussi le ciel, focalisant son attention sur la lune. L'astre nocturne état bientôt à son plein. Dans une semaine tout au plus il serait rond, et la Nauro pourrait voir sa mine inquiète que dessinaient les cratères.

Elle songea vaguement au message que Galadriel lui avait adressé par la voix de Gandalf. Conscience et inconscience. Rêve et réalité. Vérité. Prix à payer. Elle n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Pour la conscience et l'inconscience, elle voyait de quoi il s'agissait, bien que « les sombres flots » restaient un mystère pour elle. Par rêve, la Dame de la Lothlórien entendait-elle les songes qui hantaient le sommeil ou les ambitions et les espoirs qu'elle souhaitait un jour voir prendre forme ? Quant à cette vérité qui lui serait dévoilée, elle ne voyait pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Était-ce une révélation sur le lien qui existait entre la Terre du Milieu et son ancien monde ? Si tel était le cas, cela lui importait peu. Elle avait dit adieu à tout ce qu'elle avait connu autrefois, elle avait élu Arda comme sa nouvelle demeure. Elle ne changerait pas d'avis et ne retournerait pas là-bas où rien ni personne ne l'attendait. Ici, elle pouvait être elle, même si ça gênait certains elle était utile, et pouvait réaliser quelque chose, agir dans le bien de tous et surtout, elle était appréciée, elle avait des amis, une nouvelle famille. Et si en échange de cette futile vérité elle se devait de payer un prix, perdre quelque chose qui lui était précieux, elle se contenterait de décliner l'offre et s'en aller, préférant l'ignorance au savoir.

Elle soupira, se passant une main sur le front. Naurofána dormait encore profondément en elle. Dommage, elle aurait aimé discuter avec elle.

- Vous feriez mieux de dormir, lui conseilla Legolas.

Elle se redressa sur les coudes pour le considérer avec ennui.

- Je sais bien, mais je n'y arrive pas. Avec les ronflements de Gimli, c'est impossible !

L'Elfe eut un petit rire.

- Il est vrai que notre ami n'est pas des plus silencieux. Essayez tout de même de prendre un peu de repos. La route de demain sera encore longue, et je pressens que les évènements ne nous laisseront pas le loisir de nous reposer.

- Vous voulez parler de la guerre ?

Le regard l'Elfe se voila, plongeant dans le vide et le passé. Luana vit son visage si parfait se figer un instant.

- Oui. De la guerre.

- Vous ne semblez pas l'apprécier.

Il lui jeta un regard peu amène, froid et empreint de colère.

- Comment pourrais-je aimer voir des êtres animés de vie être abattus sur le champ de bataille ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

La Nauro eut un sursaut, et s'aperçut de sa stupidité. Elle avait cru qu'étant un guerrier, il aimait être sur le champ de bataille. Un peu comme dans les livres et dans les films. Où les soldats et les héros sont fiers d'aller tuer et massacrer à tour de bras, n'ayant pas peur de murir. Comme si la fiction était le reflet exact de la réalité… Et un Elfe ne pouvait apprécier de prendre une vie, même s'il s'agissait de celle d'un Uruk, car il ressentait la mort. Il pouvait sans doute éprouver de la satisfaction, l'apaisement de sa colère, mais pas de la joie et moins encore du plaisir.

- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. _Fue un comentario piojoso._

- N'avez-vous jamais vu à quoi ressemble la guerre ? se radoucit-il en voyant sa mine contrite.

Luana secoua négativement la tête.

- Non. Pas de façon directe. J'ai entendu parler des guerres passées et de celle qui avait lieu loin des frontières de mon pays. Mais j'ai grandi à l'abri.

- C'est une chance rare, commenta l'Elfe.

- Et vous ? Vous avez souvent… pris part à la guerre ?

- Oui, avoua-t-il sombrement. En plus des nombreuses escarmouches pour repousser les envahisseurs de notre forêt, j'ai combattu lors de l'attaque de Dol Guldur, ainsi que lors de la bataille des Cinq Armées.

- La bataille des histoires de papy Bilbon ?

- Celle-là même.

- J'aimais bien lorsque Bilbon la racontait. Même si je n'aime pas le passage de la mort de Thorin Oakenshield et de ses deux neveux, Fili et Kili. Je me demande à quoi ils ressemblaient ces deux-là. À entendre Bilbon, ils étaient un peu comme Merry et Pippin.

- Je ne saurais vous le dire. Je ne les ai que peu connu, et pas de manière personnelle.

- Tant pis, bailla la Nauro à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Legolas la couva d'un regard bienveillant. Aragorn revint à cet instant.

- Endors-toi Luana, Gandalf veillera cette nuit. Vous aussi Legolas. La route sera longue demain.

La Nauro ne put s'empêcher de rire et tira la langue à l'Elfe avec malice, avant de s'enrouler dans sa cape et de s'endormir, avant que ça tête ne touche le sol. Legolas resta un moment incrédule, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire d'un nouveau sourire, qui cette fois fit fondre entièrement le bleu glacé de ses yeux. Il croisa le regard du Rôdeur, qui le scrutait avec attention en entendement.

L'aube était encore loin que les cavaliers étaient de nouveau sur la route, galopant à fond de train. Gimli s'enformait sur le dos de Gripoil. Gandalf avait beau le secouer et le sermonner, sa tête n'avait de cesse de dodeliner, faisant rire Luana, lui permettant d'oublier un peu à quel point elle haïssait d'être perchée sur une de ces maudites bêtes.

Le clair de lune n'était plus. Il avait était chassé, bien avant que ne pointe l'aurore aux doigts roses et aux cheveux d'or. Longtemps après l'avaient suivi les étoile, qui une à une s'étaient éteintes, alors que le noir du ciel virait à un gris morne et terne, jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne vienne redonner couleur au monde.

Au loin, un éclat doré attira l'attention de la Nauro. Un éclat, qui ne devait que peu au soleil levant.

- Legolas, appela-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est, là-bas ?

- Je ne sais. C'est encore trop loin pour que je puisse le distinguer clairement, et l'éclat trouble ma perception.

- Il s'agit de Meduseld, leur répondit Gandalf. Le château d'or de Théoden. Nous y sommes presque.

Le soleil eut le temps de monter haut dans le ciel tandis qu'ils franchissaient les derniers miles qui les séparaient de leur but. Arrivés à quelque distance, le mage les fit stopper leur course, leur offrant l'opportunité de découvrir pleinement le décor qui s'offrait à leur vue.

Sur un pic rocheux se dressant au beau milieu de la plaine, perdu dans cette vaste immensité plane et herbeuse. Il était ceinturé par un mur haut et fort, renforcé de barrières. Sur les flancs de pierre se dressaient de nombreuses petites maisons, collées les unes aux autres, et dont la ligne de fuite semblait mener le regard tout droit sur le château doré, couronné de l'éclat du soleil, qui trônait sur son siège taillé dans le roc. De là où ils se tenaient, Luana pouvaient voir un grand escalier de pierre mener jusqu'à une porte massive, elle aussi d'or, gardée par des hommes recouvertes d'armures en écaille.

- Edoras, et le château d'or de Meduseld, annonça la mage blanc. C'est là que réside Théoden, fils de Thengel, roi du Rohan. Dont l'esprit a été vaincu. L'emprise de Saroumane sur le roi Théoden est désormais très forte.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda la Nauro.

- Laissez-moi m'occuper de Saroumane, et surtout prenez garde à ce que vous dites, jeune Luana. Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus.

Gandalf talonna sa monture, qui repartit.

- Pour pas changer, soupira la jeune fille en rabattant le capuchon de sa cape sur son visage, avant de s'agripper à l'Elfe lorsque leur monture repartait elle aussi.

Levant les yeux, elle put voir sur les marches de pierre du château, une femme, aux cheveux blonds et vêtue d'une robe blanche, se tenir droite et fière. Pourtant, elle sentait quelque chose au fond de cette femme, qui ne demandait qu'à ployer, le temps d'un court instant.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte, grande ouverte mais étroitement gardée, elle vit tomber du ciel un étendard vert bordé de rouge, sur lequel galopait un cheval blanc. Il se fit prendre au piège par les herbes hautes, bien que le vent tentât de le reprendre. Ce fut la dernière vision qu'elle eut de l'extérieur, avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans les murs épais d'Edoras.

Ils traversèrent la cité, aux allures de village viking aux yeux de la Nauro, qui encerclait l'à-pic et le château sous les regards sombres et dénués de sympathie des gardes et des paysans, d'hommes et de femmes à l'aspect triste, suspicieux et méfiant. Gandalf avançait à la tête du groupe, confiant, laissant sa monture aller là où ils devaient se rendre, malgré l'agitation évidente de Gimli. Aragorn semblait plus sur ses gardes. Sans être hostile, il gardait une main sur le pommeau de son épée. Legolas quant à lui ressentait le malaise qui planait sur les lieux. Luana aussi pouvait le ressentir.

- Hé ben c'est plus gai dans un cimetière, marmonna Gimli.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi être gai, répliqua doucement l'Elfe.

- À l'odeur de mort et de malheur qui flotte ici, c'est sûr que ça donne pas envie de sourire, murmura Luana, troublée et oppressée par l'atmosphère malsaine.

L'éclat même de l'or qui couvrait le château s'en trouvait terni.

Arrivé au bas des marches, ils descendirent de leurs montures, les confiant à un palefrenier venu à leur rencontre. Gandalf pris les devants, flanqué de près par Aragorn et Legolas.

Luana se mit derrière lui, secondée par Gimli. Les portes dorées s'ouvrirent avant même qu'ils n'atteignent le sommet de l'escalier, laissant le passage à plusieurs hommes en armures d'écailles. L'un d'eux, le seul à ne pas porter de heaume et l'unique barbu de la bande, se plaça bien en face du mage blanc, les autres bloquant tout passage. Gandalf lui accorda un sourire ravi, que l'homme-poiscaille s'empressa d'effacer en annonçant de but en blanc :

- Vous ne pouvez-pas voir le roi Théoden ainsi armé, Gandalf Maison-Grise. Par ordre de Grima Langue-de-Serpent.

Luana ne put s'empêcher de grogner à l'entente d'un nom pareil. Il laissait deviner le venin des paroles de cet individu sans même l'avoir rencontré. Aragorn lui lança un regard d'avertissement, et la Nauro fit mine de toussoter pour dissimuler son grognement.

Gandalf fit signe à chacun d'eux de se séparer de leurs armes. Le Rôdeur et l'Elfe obéirent promptement, remettant arcs, flèches et carquois, épée et dagues aux hommes du Rohan. Le Nain se délesta plus difficilement de sa hache, la tendant à regret. Luana quant à elle ne bougea pas, ses armes étant bien cachées dans ses bracelets. Mais un des Rohirrims ne semblaient pas satisfait de la voir immobile et s'avança d'un air menaçant, ayant visiblement pour but de la fouiller. Legolas se plaça entre l'homme et la Nauro, lui faisant comprendre d'un regard qu'il valait mieux ne pas y songer.

Gandalf offrit un nouveau sourire avenant, mais cela ne berna pas l'homme-poiscaille.

- Votre bâton, réclama-t-il avec une certaine gêne.

Le mage pris un air contrit et peiné, faisant un regard de chien battu que Luana ne lui connaissait pas et lui envia.

- Vous n'allez pas priver un vieillard de son appui.

Pour appuyer ses dire, il fit signe à la Nauro de s'approcher et de lui offrir un soutien supplémentaire. Il s'appuya sur le bras qu'elle lui tendit, et tous les cinq furent autorisés à pénétrer dans le cœur du château. Elle entraperçut le clin d'œil qu'il fit au Rôdeur, qui ne put retenir un fin sourire.

Ils furent introduits dans la salle du trône. Sombre, vide et froide. Dans l'ombre des piliers qui soutenaient l'imposante charpente se dissimulaient des hommes à l'allure dénuée de toute bienveillance. Devant eux, dans un large fauteuil de bois recouvert de feuille d'or, était assis un vieillard, à l'air décrépit et mourant. Il avait les cheveux blanc, cassant et clairsemés le regard vide et voilé, le coin des yeux emplis de croûte jaunâtres sa peau était plus grise que la cendre et plus marqué que le plus vieux des parchemins, ridée et flétrie. Il émanait de lui une odeur fétide, repoussante et terriblement néfaste. Mais personne ne semblait plus indisposé par ces relents plus que Legolas et elle. À la couronne salie par le temps et la poussière qui reposait sur son crâne fatigué, elle reconnut en cet homme malade le roi du Rohan.

À ses côtés se tenait un homme à l'aspect répugnant. Au premier regard, Luana éprouva à son égard un dégoût sans nom. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, si gras qu'ils étaient collés en d'épaisses mèches poisseuses, qui tombaient sur un visage dénué de vie et de couleur. Le visage du mensonge et de la tromperie. Deux yeux perfides, d'un bleu pâle comme un cadavre mort par le froid, les fixèrent, avant que l'individus ne se tourne et se penche sur le roi, lui susurrant à l'oreille en un sifflement de serpent:

- Monseigneur, Gandalf le Gris s'approche.

Les portes furent refermées derrière les cinq compagnons, qui jetèrent de brefs regards troublés et suspicieux mais qui continuèrent d'avancer, malgré l'attitude plus en plus menaçante de certains des sbires qui se massaient derrière les piliers.

- Il est annonciateur de malheur.

- La courtoisie de votre demeure a quelque peu diminué ces temps-ci, roi Théoden, clama Gandalf en s'éloignant de Luana.

- Il n'est pas le bienvenu, persiffla Grima Langue-de-Serpent.

- Pourquoi vous ferais-je bonne accueil, Gandalf corbeau de tempête, marmonna d'une voix gutturale et douloureuse de roi déchu, avant de tourner un regard vers son conseiller en quête d'approbation.

- Question très pertinente mon suzerain. L'heure est tardive où ce magicien choisit de réapparaître, s'exclama le perfide en se levant, avant de se précipiter d'un pas rapide sur les compagnons. Mauvaise nouvelle comme je le nomme, car ses nouvelles font mauvais hôte.

Luana montra les crocs lorsqu'il s'approcha trop à son goût de Gandalf, mais elle ne fit rien, retenue par un regard du magicien.

- Fais silence ! lui ordonna-t-il. Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents. Je n'ai pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent.

Il brandit soudain son bâton devant lui, faisant reculer le perfide.

- Son bâton, haleta-t-il avec horreur. Je vous avais ordonné de lui prendre son bâton ! cria-y-il en reculant et se recroquevillant comme un serpent menacé.

Plusieurs hommes jaillirent de derrière les piliers.

« Nana, musique ! »

Luana entendit résonner à ses oreilles les notes de _Pump it_. Bon choix.

Alors que Gandalf continuait d'avancer vers Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et elle s'occupèrent des tous ceux qui tentaient de l'arrêter.

- Théoden, fils de Thengel, depuis trop longtemps vous êtes resté dans les ombres.

Dansant autour du mage, la Nauro repoussa tous ceux qui s'en approchaient d'un peu trop près, le renvoyant à l'Elfe et au Rôdeur, qui les assommaient d'un bon coup de poing. Dès que le dernier fut envoyé à terre, Gimli se précipita sur grima, l'écrasant de son pied et le clouant au sol, là où il aurait dû rester.

- Je resterais tranquille si j'étais vous, menaça-t-il d'un un grondement.

- Écoutez-moi, ordonna Gandalf au roi prostré, qui tourna à peine le regard vers lui.

Les autres personnes présentes dans la salle commencèrent à s'amasser autour d'eux. Luana remarqua, dissimulé derrière un pilier tout proche d'elle, un garçon de son âge, vêtu à la façon d'un bouffon, qui contemplait la scène avec intérêt.

- Je vous libère de l'envoûtement, déclara le mage blanc en tendant une main devant lui.

Il ferma les yeux… et rien ne se passa. Le roi le considéra d'un air fou et mauvais, avant de laisser un rire grinçant et caverneux sortir de sa bouche tordue.

- Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf le Gris, cracha-t-il avec une voix qui fit frémir Luana de dégoût.

La voix d'un autre que le roi. La voix de Saroumane. L'air brusquement impérieux Gandalf se défit de son ample manteau gris, dévoilant ses vêtements d'un blanc immaculé, éclairant la pièce de sa lumière.

- Je vous aspirerai Saroumane, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie.

Il brandit son bâton, écrasant le roi de son pouvoir, le repoussant au fond de son siège. Le vieil homme se tordit, laissant des gémissements de douleur lui échapper. La femme aperçue un peu plus tôt sur les marches de pierre, vêtue de blanc, surgit dans la salle, et se jeta sur son roi, avant d'être arrêtée par Aragorn. Luana qui surveillait le garçon du coin de l'œil, en fit autant lorsqu'elle le vit faire un mouvement vers l'avant. Elle lui attrapa l'épaule et le ramena en arrière.

- Reste là toi. Gandalf gère la situation.

- Si je sors, Théoden meurt, déclara la voix de Saroumane.

Le gars s'agita à ces mots et la Nauro resserra sa prise sur lui.

- ¡_Mierda_! Reste tranquille tu veux ? Gronda-t-elle tout bas.

- Et laisser ce maudit traitre de Saroumane tuer mon roi ?

- Désolée _amigo_, mas si tu as des comptes à régler avec ce _cabron_, tu attendras ton tour, comme tout le monde.

Le Mage blanc brandit plus haut son bâton, écrasant un peu plus encore le corps possédé.

- Vous ne m'avez pas tué moi, tonna Gandalf, alors vous ne le tuerez pas.

- Le Rohan est à moi !

- Partez !

Le roi se ratatina un instant, avant de se jeter sur Gandalf. Le mage para d'un mouvement de bâton, et les deux magies se rencontrèrent avec violence.

Luana ferma les yeux, se protégeant le visage de son bras, aveuglée par l'éclat magique.

- Putain de magie, grinça-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Elle sentit une main se refermer sur son épaule. Lorsqu'elle put soulever ses paupières sans que la faible clarté des lieux ne l'agresse, Legolas lui adressa un regard inquiet, auquel elle répondit par un bref signe de tête. Sur l'estrade, le roi était tombé de son trône. La femme en robe blanche était agenouillée devant lui, le soutenant. À une vitesse ahurissante, les signes de l'âge et de la décadence quittèrent le visage royal, révélant une barbe entretenue rousse, un visage fier et des yeux bleus vifs et alertes.

- Je connais ton visage, murmura-t-il à la femme en larme devant lui. Eowyn. Eowyn, répéta-t-il alors qu'un immense sourire éclairait leur visage à tous deux. Gandalf ? appela-t-il en découvrant le mage devant lui.

- Respirez de nouveau l'air libre mon ami.

Avec difficulté et soutien, le roi se redressa, dévisageant chacune des personnes présentes, cherchant du regard l'explication à tout ceci.

- Sombres ont été mes rêves, ces temps-ci, dit-il.

Avec circonspection et doute, il examina ses mains, les frottant doucement l'une l'autre, comme redécouvrant son corps.

- Vos doigts se souviendraient mieux de leur ancienne force s'ils empoignaient votre épée.

L'homme-poiscaille s'avança avant de s'agenouiller au pied de son suzerain, lui présentant sa lame. Le roi hésita, empoigna délicatement la garde, et tira la lame hors du fourreau, la soulevant devant lui. Il considéra l'acier, contemplant son reflet sur le métal, son visage s'éclairant d'une lueur de souvenir et de compréhension. Son regard se fit perçant, et se fixa avec hargne sur Grima Langue-de-Serpent.

* * *

><p><strong>Je n'ai pas fait de cliffhanger ce coup-ci alors ne me jetez pas de pierre stp ^^<strong>

**Les prochains chapitres ne devraient pas tarder, certes, mais je ne pense pas publier avant trois semaines, car les partiels tombent bientôt, les soutenances aussi, sans compter tous les autres rendus. Vous l'avez compris, beaucoup de travail et peu de temps pour écrire. Je m'en excuse. **

**J'essaierai de faire un chapitre un peu spécial, avec une petite surprise, pour me rattraper ;)**


	41. Elden, fils de Peren

**Vous n'êtes pas possible tous: si je vous dis c'est quoi la surprise promise dans le dernier chapitre, ce n'est plus une surprise! x)**

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le saurez dans ce chapitre ci ;)  
>Enfin, en partie puisque pour faire simple, ici vous n'aurez que le paquet cadeau, il a falloir encore attendre pour voir ce qu'i l'intérieur ;P<strong>

**Encore merci à tous de suivre cette fiction, merci à ceux qui mettent en_ follow_ et/ou_ favorite_**

**Et un immense merci à tous les reviewer! =D**

**Pour changer, je répond au review des guest à la fin du chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 41 : Elden, fils de Peren<strong>

- Je n'ai jamais fait que vous servir monseigneur !

Jeté sans ménagement dans les escaliers de pierre par les gardes, la Langue-de-Serpent de Saroumane se trainait à présent lamentablement dans la poussière, reculant, tentant de fuir le roi qui s'avançait vers lui. Le roi Théoden, qui encore titubant et vacillant dans ses gestes, marchait sur lui avec hargne et détermination, l'épée au poing, les doigts serrés avec force sur la poigne. Ses fourrures et ses cheveux flamboyants volants au vent lui conféraient des allures de fauves prêt à se jeter sur l'hyène qui avait osée se jouer de lui. Il ne restait rien du vieillard sénile et manipulé.

- Votre science médicale m'aurait réduit à marcher à quatre pattes comme une bête ! rugit-il, continuant de s'approcher dangereusement, de plus en plus menaçant.

- Laissez-moi rester à vos côtés, implora Grima.

Luana, restée sur en haut des marches, contemplait la scène sans agir. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre. Elle connaissait les intentions de Théoden, elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Comme tous ceux qui, agglutinés sur le perron et les premières marches, assistaient à l'exécution à venir. Même Legolas et son cœur qui détestait la mort ne faisait pas mine d'intervenir. Alors qu'aurait-elle dû faire ?

Elle aurait sans doute agie. Mais autrefois. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu à faire face à la souffrance, à voir le mal que certains étaient prêt à faire à autrui pour leur propre intérêt, pour étendre leur pouvoir et mettre la main sur ce qui ne leur appartenait pas de droit. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu à subir la malveillance de ce genre de personne. Avant, elle serait intervenu, aurait tenté de résonner le roi, lui expliquant avec ces mots à elle qu'il était inutile et même stupide de tuer un misérable. Qu'on n'en devenait pas meilleur, mais pire. Qu'il suffisait de l'enfermer ou l'exiler. Pas de tuer.

En cet instant, elle n'attendait que cela. Elle voulait voir ce sbire de Saroumane payer pour ses crimes et ceux de son maître. Elle voulait que Théoden rende la justice. Une justice juste et sans merci, à la hauteur des exactions de cette enflure. Qu'il n'y ait pas d'échappatoire possible. Et cette fois-ci, Naurofána, qui s'était rendormie au fond d'elle, ne pourrait pas lui reprocher son ressentiment et sa soif de vengeance.

Une vague de satisfaction la submergea lorsque Théoden rendit son jugement. Pas de mot, juste une action.

Il leva haut son épée au-dessus de sa tête, pour mieux l'abattre sur ce félon de Grima.

- Non mon seigneur !

Aragorn se jeta sur le roi, se saisissant de son épée et retenant le coup qui tombait. Les deux hommes luttèrent un instant faiblement, Théoden cherchant aveuglément à donner le coup mortel, poussant sur la garde, le Rôdeur le retenant.

- Non mon seigneur, répéta-t-il plus doucement. Laissez-le partir. Trop de sang a déjà été versé à cause de lui.

Le souverain cessa de forcer, semblant retrouver ses esprits. Il fixa un instant Aragorn, avant que son regard ne retourne sur Grima.

Aragorn, dans sa trop grande bonté et grandeur d'âme, se pencha vers lui et lui tendit une main secourable. La Langue-de-Serpent la considéra, un filet de sang marquant le coin de ses lèvres maladivement pâles. Avec une expression méprisante, il cracha dessus et se releva prestement, avant de tourner les talons et de fuir.

- Écartez-vous de mon chemin ! cria-t-il aux badauds agglutinés au bas des marches en les poussant et disparaissant dans la masse surprise.

Luana grogna en voyant Aragorn se frotter la main contre le tissu de son pantalon pour en effacer le glaviot que cette enflure lui avait craché dessus. Aragorn avait été trop tendre envers lui. Il le regretterait un jour, elle le sentait. Tous le regretteraient amèrement.

- Salut à vous, roi Théoden ! s'exclama l'un des paysans en s'agenouillant face à son suzerain.

Toute la foule, noire et triste, s'agenouilla, un semblant de clarté les illuminant à nouveau. Comme si la vue de leur roi leur avait réinsufflé l'espoir et le courage. Tous souriaient avec retenue, le visage empreint de soulagement et d'admiration. Mais quelque chose dans leur expression gâchait cette joie. Une forme de tristesse et d'apitoiement.

À son tour, Aragorn s'agenouilla, juste aux pieds de Théoden. Ce dernier, indécis et comme au sortir d'un mauvais rêves, les considéra, avant de se tourner vers Gandalf et les gardes qui les avaient suivis quelques marches plus haut. Le Mage Blanc afficha un faible sourire, tandis que les Rohirrims inclinaient la tête en signe de salut et de dévouement.

Mais le roi ne sembla pas heureux de cette vision pour autant. Son regard fouillait parmi les personnes présentes, scrutait les visages, volant de faciès en faciès, ne trouvant pas ce qu'il semblait chercher.

- Où est Théodred ? Où est mon fils ? souffla-t-il avec incertitude et crainte.

Le garçon que Luana avait arrêté un peu plus tôt, celui qui avait tenté d'intervenir lors du duel entre Gandalf et Saroumane qui avait pris place dans le corps de Théoden, sortit des rangs et s'avança.

Ainsi, c'était lui le fils du roi ? La Nauro peinait à y croire. Dans son costume de bouffon, il n'avait rien de noble et encore moins de royal. Même si, elle devait se l'avouer, il était plutôt beau gosse. Plus grand qu'elle, elle l'avait remarqué lorsqu'ils s'étaient trouvés proches. Il la dépassait d'une bonne demi-tête, même s'il restait plus petit que Legolas. Ou Aragorn bien sûr. Les traits des Rohirrims, soit des cheveux d'un blond cuivré qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, qu'il avait carrées et bien bâties. Un fin collier de barbe blonde, encore juvénile, courrait le long de sa mâchoire ferme et déterminée, soulignant au niveau du menton des lèvres blanches et minces. Il avait le teint légèrement tanné et légèrement buriné de ceux qui passent la majeure partie de leur temps sous les assauts du vent et du soleil.

Pourtant, il ne ressemblait en rien au roi devant lequel il s'agenouilla. Et la souffrance lisible dans ses yeux gris n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Elden ? souffla Théoden. Que fais-tu accoutré de la sorte ?

Le garçon ne répondit rien, le regard obstinément fixé au sol. Le souverain se laissa tomber devant lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, lui faisant ainsi relever la tête. Tous deux avaient les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

- Toi qui es son écuyer, dis-moi où est mon fils.

Il n'était donc pas fils de roi, mais écuyer de fils de roi. Il déglutit avec difficulté, la lèvre inférieure tremblotant.

- Mon seigneur. Votre fils, Théodred… est mort.

* * *

><p>La voix d'une femme s'éleva dans l'air. Bien qu'elle l'entendît clairement, Luana ne comprit pas les paroles de ce chant. Mais elle en perçut clairement le sens à travers les sanglots silencieux qui y perçaient. Cette peine, ce chagrin. Il s'agissait d'une prière mortuaire, d'un requiem.<p>

De là où elle se tenait, assise au bord du chemin de pierre qui encerclait le château, elle avait une vue d'ensemble sur le triste spectacle qui se déroulait en contrebas, en dehors des fortifications. Grâce à sa vue de louve, elle percevait tout en détail. Parmi les tertres couverts de petites fleurs blanches qui fleurissaient aux abords du village, les villageois s'étaient regroupés et regardaient passer le cortège funéraire. Posé sur un palanquin richement décoré et porté par quatre soldats, reposait le corps du défunt. Il était jeune. Encore imberbe, le visage fin et froid, bleui par la mort. Les bras ramenés sur le torse et les mains fermées sur la garde de son épée, il avait douloureusement rappelé à la Nauro la vision de Boromir étendu dans la barque, les yeux clos. Elle n'arrivait pas malgré ses efforts à effacer cette image de son esprit, et sans cesse ses pensées retournaient vers le Gondorien, emplies de doutes et de questions. Elle ne cessait de se demander si elle n'aurait pas pu faire autre chose, éviter tout ça. Aragorn avait tâché de la convaincre qu'elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait et qu'elle avait bien fait. Mais il ne savait pas. Il ne savait rien. Il n'avait pas été là en cet instant.

Le Rôdeur était en cet instant dans le cortège, suivant en silence le corps, se tenant avec respect et solennité derrière Gandalf, qui lui-même restait en retrait de Théoden. Legolas se tenait au côté de son ami, Gimli de l'autre. Elle ne pouvait voir leur visage, mais elle devinait à leurs épaules voutées le chagrin partagé.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle n'aimait pas les enterrements. Cet abattement qui prenait chacune des personnes présentes, cette impuissance face à la mort. Lors des obsèques de ses parents, cette atmosphère lourde de pitié et d'apitoiement ne l'avait pas soutenue ni apaisée, ne lui avait pas apporté le réconfort nécessaire pour faire son deuil. Elle l'avait rendue malade, la peine des autres l'étouffant et s'ajoutant à la sienne. Elle avait sans doute plus pleuré à cause de chagrin des autres que sur sa véritable souffrance, sur la mort de ses parents. Depuis ce jour funeste, elle n'avait plus jamais osé aller dans une église, et l'idée de prendre part à un nouvel enterrement la mettait mal à l'aise et l'angoissait.

Ce qu'elle avait fait pour Éric, son incinération, c'était différent de ces cérémonies. Là, elle avait été seule, il n'y avait pas eu de discours sans queue ni tête, d'oraison funèbre vide de sens et de sincérité. Il n'y avait eu qu'Éric, elle, et les flammes. Elle avait pu faire son deuil seule, faire ses adieux à son frère sans que l'on vienne l'enquiquiner avec de plates condoléances.

C'était pour cela que lorsque le cortège avait commencé à descendre la rue principale du village, Luana était restée immobile, fichée sur place. Elle n'avait pas voulu les suivre. Ne pas être noyée dans ce flot de larmes et de prières. Et elle ne voulait pas mettre les pieds dans un cimetière. Toute petite, entrer la nuit dans ces lieux emplis de sépultures et de pierres tombales l'effrayait et l'amusait. Le genre de jeu malsain auxquels les enfants aiment jouer pour ce faire peur et éprouver des sensations fortes. Tant qu'aucun être aimé n'était enfoui sous terre, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Ce n'était qu'en voyant ses parents être inhumés qu'elle avait pris conscience d'avoir joué entourée de morts et de cadavres en décomposition.

Le chant se tut, coupé par le son de la pierre que l'on dépose lourdement. Le palanquin avait disparu dans le sein d'un tertre, que l'on venait de fermer d'une lourde dalle.

¡_Mierda_! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester les enterrements.

Luana ne bougea pas, regardant les gens se recueillir, puis s'éloigner un à un ou par groupe. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli finirent par remonter vers le château eux aussi. Il ne resta bientôt que le roi Théoden et Gandalf devant le tombeau.

La Nauro préféra détourner les yeux, laissant leur intimité aux deux hommes. Bien que roi, Théoden avait lui aussi droit au recueillement et à la solitude nécessaires pour faire son deuil. Elle attacha son attention aux soldats qui remontaient la rue principale, lentement, le dos ployant sous le poids des maux qui les affligeaient. Ses compagnons se trouvaient parmi eux. Arrivé sur le perron, Aragorn se tourna vers elle et la rejoignit, laissant l'Elfe et le Nain en retrait. Il resta un moment debout à ses côtés, aucun ne prononçant le moindre mot, avant de s'assoir, les jambes pendant dans le vide.

Luana, genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et enserrés de ses bras, finit par tourner le regard vers lui. L'ombre de sa capuche toujours rabattu sur le visage empêchait de voir l'expression de ses yeux, mais sa voix parla pour eux.

- Dites Grands-Pas … est-ce que c'est ça, la vie en Terre du Milieu ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Est-ce que c'est voir les gens qu'on aime mourir un à un, à cause de personnes qui ne veulent que le mal, sans pouvoir rien faire ? Je sais que c'est partout pareil, même chez moi. Mais ici, c'est tellement plus… tellement plus présent. J'ai l'impression de n'entendre parler que de mort. J'ai l'impression de la croiser à chaque pas. C'est ça, la vie d'ici ?

Le Rôdeur soupira lourdement, comprenant le fond de sa pensée.

- Je ne sais pas comment la vie est dans ton monde, ni si la mort y est omniprésente. Mais non, la vie en Terre du Milieu ne correspond pas à cette image. Ce que tu crois voir, c'est Arda telle que la voient Saroumane ou Sauron. S'ils n'étaient pas là, il n'y aurait pas tous ces morts. Les familles de soldats n'auraient pas à pleurer leurs proches, les guerriers n'auraient pas à enterrer leurs compagnons.

À l'évocation de Saroumane, la Nauro serra les poings, grinça des dents. Oui, s'il n'avait pas vécu, Éric ne serait pas mort.

« Et sans Sauron, papa et maman seraient encore en vie. »

Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle ne devait pas rejeter tous ses malheurs sur le dos des autres sans distinction. Sauron était responsable de bien des souffrances, mais il ne pouvait rien faire dans son monde à elle. Il n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Il n'y était rien, il n'y avait aucune existence.

- N'oublie jamais que c'est pour empêcher que des innocents et des braves meurent de la sorte que nous luttons, déclara Aragorn en lui saisissant doucement l'épaule, la pressant avec fermeté et encouragement. Mais nous ne devons pas agir inconsidérément ni laisser nos émotions prendre le dessus. Sans quoi nous ne pourrions atteindre notre objectif et nous nous écarterions de la voie que nous nous traçons chaque jour.

Elle acquiesça en relevant la tête, laissant l'ombre reculer sur son visage et dévoiler un faible sourire. Elle tourna son regard vers l'horizon, quelque peu rassérénée. Mais son sourire fana.

Au loin, sur le sommet d'une colline se dessinait une sombre forme. Un grand cheval noir, sur le dos du quel se tenaient une petite fille et un jeune garçon.

- Aragorn ! appela Legolas, pointant du doigt cette apparition.

Tous s'entreregardèrent, avant que l'homme, l'Elfe et la Nauro ne s'élancent vers la porte principale pour aller à la rencontre de ces enfants, suivis par un Gimli grommelant. Arrivés à la limite des remparts, plusieurs Rohirrims les avaient rejoints et les accompagnaient.

Luana vit le garçon chanceler sur sa selle et tomber lourdement au sol. Elle fut tentée de se transformer en louve pour les rejoindre plus rapidement, mais se retint de justesse. Elle n'aurait fait qu'effrayer la monture et désarçonner la gamine, sans compter la terreur qu'elle lui aurait inspirée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, la petite fille s'était laissée tomber à terre et secouait son frère par les épaules, l'appelant. La Nauro se figea à cette vue. En un flash, elle se revit, une dizaine d'année auparavant, penchée sur un Éric inconscient au front sanglant, étendu dans la poussière, un poney de bonne taille ruant à quelque mètre d'eux.

Legolas alla de suite se saisir des rênes du cheval qui gratter le sol de son sabot à peu de distance de là. Aragorn s'agenouilla auprès du jeune garçon et le retourna avec douceur. Il plaça deux doigts sur la carotide, cherchant un pouls, avant de palper le front et le crâne à la recherche d'une commotion. Gimli quant à lui était encore loin derrière.

Les gardes s'approchèrent sans savoir quoi faire. La petite fille pleurait à côté de son frère.

- S'il vous plait monsieur, dit-elle au Rôdeur. Sauvez-le !

- Ton frère ne risque rien, rassure-toi, répondit-il avec douceur après un rapide examen. Il n'a besoin que de repos.

Il prit le petit corps dans ses bras et se releva, adressant à la Nauro un regard plein de sens. Luana jeta un bref regard à la gamine, incertaine. Elle n'avait jamais eu le chic avec les gosses. La seule fois où elle avait fait du baby-sitting, elle en était revenue avec un mal de crâne incroyable et les oreilles qui sifflaient tant le gosse avait brayé et pleuré.

Mais déjà le Rôdeur repartait vers le château avec son précieux chargement, suivis par la majorité des gardes. Legolas quant à lui attendait, l'observant dans son hésitation, le cheval se tenant sagement à côté de lui.

Elle soupira, n'ayant d'autre choix. Elle aurait pu partir en prenant son temps, en attendant que la petite fille se décide à les suivre, mais elle-même semblait à bout de force. Et ce n'était pas humain de la laisser ainsi derrière eux.

La Nauro s'agenouilla pour se mettre au niveau de la petite frimousse couverte de crasse, les larmes traçant des sillons plus clairs sur ses joues grises.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ton frangin est entre de bonnes mains.

La petite la considéra avec une mue humide et des yeux de chien battu. Le genre de regard qui fait fondre n'importe quel adulte en temps normal, mais qui mis Luana particulièrement mal à l'aise.

- Je m'appelle Luana, et lui c'est Legolas, continua-t-elle en désignant l'Elfe. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Freyda.

- C'est très joli. Et ton frère, c'est quoi son nom ?

- Éothen.

- Alors sache Freyda, que ton frère ne risque rien, Grands-Pas est un très grand guérisseur. Tu veux venir avec moi ? On va aller au château, là où Éothen et toi vous pourrez manger et vous reposer. Ça te va ?

Freyda hocha la tête, quelque peu rassurée, mais continuant de fixer l'Elfe et la Nauro avec une expression étrange.

- C'est un Elfe ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Oui, sourit Luana. Un vrai de vrai ! Avec les oreilles pointues et tout et tout.

- Et toi t'es quoi madame ?

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'effaça pour laisser place à un rictus crispé et renfrogné. Madame… Genre elle avait l'air d'une vieille ! Et comment ça « t'es quoi » ? Heureusement qu'elle n'avait toujours pas rabattu sa capuche, sinon la gamine aurait pris peur au train ou les choses allaient.

- Je suis une fille comme toi, dit-elle sans préciser qu'elle était une Nauro. Allez, c'est pas tout ça, mais faut y aller.

Elle allait se relever quand elle aperçut les tremblements qui parcourait le petit corps. Elle était épuisée, la pauvre petite. Luana ouvrit ses bras, lui offrant un fin sourire, et l'enfant ne se fit par prier. Elle vint se blottir contre elle et enroula ses bras fins autour de son cou. La Nauro referma ses bras et se remit sur pieds, la petite serrée contre elle. Legolas lui sourit avec un air attendri. S'assurant que Freyda ne verrait rien, Luana lui tira la langue et tourna les talons, suivant le Rôdeur et le Nain, qui venait de faire demi-tour.

* * *

><p>À peine furent-ils arrivés au château qu'Eowyn, la jeune femme qui avait soutenu le roi Théoden un peu plus tôt, se jeta sur les enfants. Elle mena Aragorn vers une chambre où il déposa le garçon dans un lit, indiquant le second à la Nauro, où fut étendue la petite fille. Presqu'aussitôt, Luana fut chassée de là et se retrouva le nez à la porte. Euh… c'était elle où Eowyn était pressée de se débarrasser d'elle et se retrouver juste avec le Rôdeur, enfermée dans cette chambre… ? Nan ! ¡<em>No fue posible<em> ! Il y avait les enfants avec eux… Mais quand même.

Soupirant, la jeune fille jeta un regard incertain autour d'elle, ne sachant plus quoi faire ni où aller. Legolas avait mené aux écuries le cheval des deux enfants et l'avait prévenue qu'il y resterait afin de s'occuper de leurs montures. Gimli… il lui semblait bien qu'ils avaient laissé le Nain derrière eux tandis qu'ils se hâtaient d'amener les enfants au château. Gandalf devait sans doute s'entretenir avec Théoden elle ne savait trop où. En gros, elle était seule et paumée.

Elle rebroussa chemin pour retourner à l'extérieur et peut être rejoindre les écuries. Mieux valait être entourée de chevaux mais pouvoir profiter de la présence de l'Elfe que de rester seule dans ces couloirs sombres, à l'odeur de renfermé et empuantis par la fumée des torches et des lampes à huile.

Mais au tournant d'un couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec le bouffon du roi. Euh… enfin… le garçon qui auparavant était habillé comme un bouffon. Là, il avait troqué son costume de clown pour la tenue et l'armure légère des chevaliers. Ce qui lui saillait bien plus. En vrai, il était carrément canon comme ça !

« Luana, tu t'égare ! » se morigéna-t-elle mentalement.

¡_Joder_! C'était quoi ces pensées de midinette en chaleur ? C'était pas son genre de mater les garçons comme ça, sauf quand elle avait un coup dans le nez. Mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face : depuis qu'elle était ici elle ne faisait que croiser des hommes qui pourraient poser sans problèmes dans tous les magazines de mode de son monde. Il fallait avouer qu'Aragorn était plutôt pas mal dans son genre ténébreux torturé. Boromir avait su faire preuve d'un certain charme, et même le capitaine des Rohirrims qu'ils avaient croisé deux jours plus tôt était loin de passer inaperçu au niveau beauté. Même elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle s'en était bien aperçue, bien qu'elle ait joué les aveugles.

Et encore, en comparaison aux Elfes, ils faisaient tous pâle figure. Tous les Elfes étaient beaux et parfaits au niveau du physique. Et certains arrivaient encore à mettre la barre toujours plus haut. Elladan et Elrohir étaient tous les deux des tops modèles et leurs sourires ferait fondre même le cœur de la femme la plus frigide du monde ; Haldir, malgré son visage souvent dur et fermé, n'avait rien à leur envier Glorfindel était un dieu et que dire de Legolas ? De tous les êtres qu'elle avait rencontrés en Terre du milieu, il était le seul à pouvoir l'éblouir comme il le faisait. Et à quoi bon se le cacher, même elle ne pouvait résister à l'envie de se plonger dans la contemplation d'une telle merveille.

Mais lui, ce simple humain, ce Rohirrim, avait un petit quelque chose en plus que tous les autres n'avaient pas : son âge. Elle et lui avaient approximativement le même âge. Et puis contrairement à Elladan, Elrohir ou Legolas, il était humain lui ! C'était peut-être pour cela que Luana l'avait si facilement remarqué. Non pas à cause de son costume stupide, mais parce qu'il lui rappelait les rares gars qu'elle fréquentait dans son monde d'origine. C'était le premier jeune avec qui elle avait la possibilité de parler.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent ainsi un long moment à se faire face en silence, Luana perdue dans ses pensées tortueuses, lui la fixant intensément.

- Pardonnez-moi noble dame, finit-il par dire en s'inclinant devant elle. Monseigneur Théoden m'a prié de vous informer qu'une chambre a été mise à votre disposition. De quoi faire votre toilette vous y attend.

- Heu… Ok. Répondit-elle, surprise du ton dont il usait pour s'adresser à elle.

Et choquée par le « noble dame ».

- Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous mener jusqu'à votre chambre, fit-il en l'invitant à lui emboîter le pas d'un geste de la main, s'inclinant à nouveau avec cérémonie.

Il était quoi ici lui ? Bouffon ou room service ? Elle avait bien entendu Théoden le désigner comme un écuyer, mais au vue des tâches qu'on lui confiait, elle doutait fortement qu'il soit réellement au service d'un chevalier, et lui-même futur cavalier du Rohan…

- Je te suis, lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il fut surpris de sa réponse et la considéra un long moment avec incertitude. Il ne devait pas voir grand-chose de son visage, vu l'obscurité du couloir et l'ombre de la capuche, aussi se permit-elle un sourire moqueur. Elle avait décidé de ne pas se prendre la tête avec des solennités si c'était pour discuter avec lui. ¡_Mierda_! Elle vouvoyait tout le monde, mis à part les Hobbits, et plus aucun d'eux n'était là pour lui ôter le poids des convenances. Elle n'allait pas en plus devoir se farcir du « vous » et du « monsieur » avec un gars de son âge !

Il tourna les talons et commença à la guider à travers le dédale de couloir.

- Et sinon, c'est quoi ton nom ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment de silence.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule, de plus en plus surpris.

- Je suis Elden, fils de Peren, ma Dame.

- ¡_Mierda_! Vous avez pas fini de tous m'appeler madame ? J'ai l'air si vieille que ça ?

- Pardonnez-moi, ma damoiselle… Je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

Luana soupira lourdement. Apparemment il n'avait pas saisi le message, alors qu'elle lui hurlait silencieusement d'arrêter avec ces manières. Elle avait pourtant cru la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu qu'il ne serait pas du genre coincé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il y avait chez lui quelque chose de moins cérémonieux que chez les autres. Il lui avait paru plus naturel. Et non pas bien élevé, bien éduqué au point de perdre toute spontanéité.

- Moi c'est Luana.

Elden s'arrêta. Enfin une réaction moins contenue ? Il se retourna pour lui faire face… et se pencha en un baisemain plus que respectueux.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre rencontre, damoiselle Luana.

Elle retira sa main de la sienne avec irritation et la leva jusqu'à sa capuche, qu'elle tira en arrière pour dévoiler son visage colérique.

- J'ai une tête à être appelée mademoiselle ou noble dame, franchement ? s'emporta-t-elle. Alors sois gentil, arrête avec ça et tutoie-moi ! J'ai l'impression d'être une vieille là, sérieux !

- Vous…

- Non ! Non ! Pas de vous, je t'en supplie ! Je ne vais pas vouvoyer ou laisser me vouvoyer un gars de mon âge après tout ce temps passé qu'avec des gens plus vieux que moi ! Alors, ¡_Te suplico_!, tutoies moi et appelle moi par mon prénom ! Luana, c'est pas si dur à dire non ?

Elden resta un instant bouche bée et Luana se dit qu'elle y était sans doute allée un peu fort. Après tout, s'il tenait à garder ses bonnes manières et à agir comme un preux chevalier servant, elle n'avait pas à l'en empêcher, même si ça lui pesait.

Mais les lèvres du jeune homme se refermèrent et s'tirèrent en un long sourire, avant d'éclater dans une explosion de rire.

Ce fut le tour de la Nauro d'en rester comme deux ronds de flan. Il se passait quoi là ? C'était bien la première personne qu'elle entendait rire si peu de temps après leur rencontre en ce monde. D'ordinaire il fallait quelques jours, si ce n'était pas des semaines ou des mois…

Le garçon distant et cérémonieux venait de laisser place à un vrai rayon de soleil, respirant la joie de vivre et un dynamisme qui faisait plaisir à voir.

- Tu ne peux savoir à quel point je suis ravi d'entendre cela ! Tu es bien la première femme que je rencontre qui me parle de la sorte, finit-il par dire difficilement entre deux hoquets, tentant de retrouver son calme. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'une noble dame me demanderait de m'adresser à elle comme si nous étions égaux !

- ¡_Qué_! C'est quoi ton délire de noble ?

Il haussa un sourcil étonné et septique.

- Tu n'es pas noble ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Plus roturière que moi tu meures !

- Je croyais que tu étais d'une famille noble pour voyager ainsi avec le seigneur Aragorn. Tout comme vos deux autres compagnons, l'Elfe et le Nain…

- Legolas est prince de Mirkwood et Gimli est de la lignée de Durin, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai du sang bleu, non mais ho ! Tu m'as vue ? s'esclaffa-t-elle à son tour.

Elden lui jeta un drôle de regard. Ah oui, petits problèmes de compréhension.

- Non, je ne suis pas noble, je ne viens pas d'une grande famille, je en suis pas née dans un beau château avec tout une armada de serviteurs à mon service, conclu-t-elle, les poings posés sur les hanches ouvrant grand sa cape et laissant apparaître son accoutrement loin d'être celui d'une noble dame.

Le garçon, l'examina de la tête aux pieds, visiblement surpris face à ses habits qui ne cachait rien de son ventre, mais il n'y avait pas trace de mépris ou d'outrage.

- Qu'es-tu en ce cas ? Une Elfe ?

Nouvel éclat de rire de la part de la Nauro. Elle souleva une mèche de cheveux blancs et mis bien en évidence une oreille bien ronde.

- Hé non, je ne suis pas une Elfe.

- Ton apparence est pourtant fort…

- Étrange je sais, grimaça-t-elle.

- Le mot est juste en effet. Je n'avais jamais vu d'humaine à la peau et aux cheveux si blancs, si purs. Et encore moins aux yeux si troublants.

Luana détourna le regard, gênée et une fois de plus heureuse de ne pouvoir rougir. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait très mal pris le compliment, y percevant une tentative de drague. Mais depuis un moment, il était vrai que ça ne devait pas être évident de la fixer dans les yeux pour les non-initiés : avoir le pupille partagée entre l'or et l'argent n'était pas très courant, pour ne pas dire rarissime.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Mais il n'y avait aucun malaise. Tous deux avaient en petit sourire en coin, amusé et heureux de pouvoir parler si légèrement.

- Tu sais que tu es bien plus agréable comme ça qu'en mode coincé ? fit-elle avec une moue moqueuse.

Elden prit un air embarrassé et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Un geste que Luana connaissait bien.

- On m'a fort souvent reproché quand j'étais petit de manquer de respect et de manière envers mes supérieurs, et encore plus envers les dames. J'ai par la suite dû apprendre à me réfréner et à parler plus solennellement. Mais je dois m'avouer que pouvoir m'exprimer naturellement n'est pas pour me déplaire.

- Et encore, c'est pas comme si tu parlais comme moi. Là je crois qu'on te reprocherait pas ton manque de courtoisie ou autre, mais ton langage tout entier.

- Je trouve pourtant ton langage fort plaisant.

Luana eut un moment d'absence. Quoi ?

- Il est chantant et sincère, expliqua-t-il. On n'y trouve aucun faux semblant. C'est agréable de pouvoir entendre clairement tes mots sans sentir la moindre arrière-pensée. C'est… rafraichissant. Cela change des courtisans que l'on doit fréquenter à la cour lorsque l'on sert la famille royale.

- En parlant de ça, tu es quoi toi ici ?

Le beau visage du Rohirrim s'affaissa, et ses yeux s'emplir de tristesse.

- J'étais l'écuyer du seigneur Théodred, le fils du notre souverain Théoden.

Boulette ! Elle l'avait pourtant entendu ! Lui-même avait annoncé au roi la mort de son fils ! Elle avait la furieuse envie de se cogner la tête contre les murs pour apprendre à ne plus dire de conneries.

- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Tes amis et toi n'êtes en rien responsables de sa mort que je sache. Ce sont ces maudits orques et ce mage de malheur les coupables ! Je prie pour que ce traitre de Saroumane soit puni pour ses crimes !

- Je me ferais un plaisir d'exaucer ce souhait, gronda doucement la Nauro.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, emplis de cette même rancœur et soif de justice, de vengeance. Elle l'aimait bien. Luana commençait de plus en plus à apprécier ce jeune Rohirrim, avec qui elle partageait visiblement pas mal de choses.

Sur un signe d'Elden, ils reprirent leur route vers la chambre.

- Dis, c'était quoi ce costume de bouffon que tu portais tout à l'heure ?

Un grommellement mécontent et hargneux lui répondit, mais Elden ne fit pas mine de s'arrêter ou se retourner.

- Une mauvaise plaisanterie de cette damnée Langue-de-serpent, maugréa-t-il. Il a envoyé mon maître loin du château se faire tuer par une bande d'orque, me forçant à rester ici et me nommant bouffon du roi.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Il s'arrêta enfin devant une porte de bois sombre et lui fit face. La colère qu'elle avait imaginée peinte sur son visage ne semblait pas vouloir apparaitre, les coins de ses fines lèvres étant retroussé en un sourire gêné.

- C'est embarrassant, dit-il en se passant à nouveau une main dans les cheveux avec embarras.

- Pas plus que de porter un costume de bouffon. Allez raconte, l'encouragea-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Il parut surpris, mais finit par sourire, amusé.

- Depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, tous me surnomment l'Acrobate. Depuis tout jeune, je me plais à sauter en tous sens, à me mouvoir tel un acrobate afin d'amuser mes amis. Même en selle je ne peux m'en empêcher. Un jour, Grima a déclaré que je n'étais pas digne de servir d'écuyer au prince Théodred au vu de mon comportement, et m'a proclamé bouffon.

Il paraissait très mal à l'aise. Et plus encore devant les yeux ronds de la Nauro.

- T'es sérieux ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Tu fais quoi ? La roue sans les mains ? Saut de l'ange ? Flip ? Salto avant, arrière ? Tu sais marcher sur les mains ?

- Hahaha ! Je ne connais certes pas toutes ces figures, mais je crois comprendre avoir à faire à une connaisseuse. Aurais-tu fréquenté des troubadours ou des gens du spectacle ?

- Tu rigole j'espère ! Je pratique moi-aussi. Et ouais _amigo_, moi aussi je joue les acrobates, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elden croisa les bras sur le torse, un air moqueur placardé sur la face.

- Vraiment ? Une jeune fille si frêle et fragile telle que vous, ma Dame, ferait ce genre d'extravagance ?

Luana laissa filer un grognement, retroussant les lèvres comme le ferait un loup pour montrer les crocs.

- Prend garde, l'acrobate, je pourrais te surprendre.

- J'ai hâte de voir cela, la nargua-t-il. Mais nous discutons et le temps passe. Si j'étais toi, je me hâterai de faire un brin de toilette et de me reposer un peu. Théoden convoque tes compagnons sous peu, ainsi que les deux enfants que vous nous avez ramenés afin d'écouter leur récit. Vous pourrez aussi vous sustenter. Vous ne devez pas avoir mangé à votre faim durant votre voyage, aussi mon seigneur tient-il à se montrer bon hôte et à vous offrir un bon repas.

Faim ? Manger ? Sustenter ? Repas ?

À ces mots si appétissants, Luana s'aperçut enfin d'à quel point elle était affamée. Ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis la dislocation de la communauté, il y avait plusieurs jours de cela. Tant de chose avait eu lieu qu'elle n'y avait pas prêté attention jusque-là. Un roulement de tonnerre fit trembler la peau de son ventre tandis que son estomac se contractait douloureusement. Elle porta une main à l'abdomen, tentant de réprimer ses gargouillements.

Elden repartir dans un grand rire.

- Je crois que ce ne sera en effet pas de trop, plaisanta-t-il. Je viendrais te chercher lorsque l'enfant se sera réveillé.

- Entendu. Merci.

Luana se détourna pour rentrer dans la pièce, quand Elden l'interrompit.

- J'oubliai. Monseigneur Théoden a mis à ta disposition des vêtements propres.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est une robe ! Réagit-elle sur le champ.

- Heu… non, je ne pense pas. Maitre Gandalf a bien insisté sur le fait qu'il te fallait des vêtements d'homme pour toi te mouvoir et combattre sans être entravée. Et que de toute manière, tu refuserais catégoriquement toute robe ou autres jupons.

« ¡_Gracias Gandalf_ ! » exulta-t-elle intérieurement.

- Merci Elden. À tout à l'heure, dit-elle avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

Elle referma rapidement la porte et s'y appuya. Elle percevait de l'autre côté du battant la présence du jeune Rohirrim. Elle pouvait l'entendre respirer. Il resta un long moment ainsi, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que ces pas se firent sourds que la Nauro s'autorisa à soupirer de joie. Elle avait rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. Et qui ne la jugeait pas. Qui apparemment l'appréciait dès les premiers instants. Même pour les Hobbits il avait fallu un temps d'adaptation à son étrangeté avant qu'ils ne fassent preuve d'estime et de camaraderie. Là, ça avait été si naturel.

Elle s'avança dans la chambre, tout aussi sombre que le couloir, pas très chaleureuse. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, car en cet instant, elle se sentait particulièrement bien et la bonne humeur d'Elden semblait avoir éclairé sa journée.

Dans un coin reposait une vasque posée sur une table, un pichet d'eau attendant patiemment à côté. Un morceau de savon et des draps de bain étaient installé à proximité. Et sur le lit, un tas de tissus sombre. Il y avait une chemise blanche, simple, sans fioriture, ainsi que des braies noires accompagné d'un gilet de cuir sombre.

Luana n'avait aucune envie de troquer la tenue confectionné par Lindoïlin, bien plus confortable et excentrique à souhait, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment le choix. Les vêtements qu'elle portait étaient couverts de poussière et de sang séché, qu'il fut rouge ou noir, et lacérés par endroit. Et ceux de rechange que lui avait offert la belle dame étaient quelque part sur les rives du fleuve, avec la barque et le matériel qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux.

Soupirant, la Nauro ôta ses habits, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements. Avec moult frissons et jurons, elle se lava à l'eau froide, pestant contre la chair de poule qui lui couvrit les bras et rêvant d'un bon bain chaud. Son estomac qui ne cessait de grogner et ses cheveux dégoulinants dans son dos par la suite n'arrangeaient rien à sa mauvaise humeur grandissante.

Néanmoins, se sentir de nouveau propre ne fut pas pour lui déplaire lorsqu'elle eut fini. Après une bataille sanglante, quatre jours de course non-stop et deux jours de chevauchée sur le dos d'un canasson, la couche de crasse accumulée sur sa peau était phénoménale, à tel point que l'eau qui reposait désormais dans la vasque était noire.

Elle se retourna vers le lit, dont les draps avaient été repliés. Soudain, ils devenaient étrangement attirants. Mis à part les quelques heures de sommeil qu'ils avaient grappillé la nuit dernière, elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi depuis près de six jours. Et cela se faisait terriblement sentir. Sans parler de certaines blessures qui lui cuisaient encore. Bien que pour la plupart cicatrisées, les plaies empoisonnées gardaient mauvais aspect, toujours boursoufflées, malgré le processus de régénération qui s'était accru lors du sommeil de la louve. Naurofána l'avait prévenue, elle en garderait de vilaines traces.

Se dirigeant distraitement vers le lit, Luana se demanda comment Aragorn avait fait pour tenir tout ce temps. Legolas était un Elfe, il pouvait prendre du repos tout en courant Gimli n'avait cessé de piquer un roupillon lorsqu'elle le portait sur son dos ou lorsqu'il chevauchait en compagnie de Gandalf et elle, elle avait Naurofána et son énergie. Le Rôdeur quant à lui n'avait pas eu ces chances là et pourtant, il devait encore être debout en cet instant.

Mais peu importait. Luana avait atteint sa limite, et elle ne dirait pas non à un peu de repos. Juste cinq minutes. Elle enfila la chemise, qui lui tomba jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et se glissa sous les draps. Elle s'habillerait convenablement après. Juste le temps pour elle de fermer les yeux. Pas longtemps…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, vous avez deviné ce qu'était la surprise?<strong>

**Pour ceux qui trouverait que les derniers chapitres n'ont rien de transcendant et manque d'action, ne  
>vous inquiétez pas, ça ne va pas tarder à changer ;)<strong>

**Répooooonses! =D**

**Eclipsia: **Tu me flatte ^^ Je devrais avoir un peu plus de temps pour écrire, malgré le job d'été, alors les prochains chapitres ne vont pas trop traîner à sortir ;)  
>Encore merci! =D<br>**  
><strong>

**Hinata: **Rhololololo! Que de belles paroles sur mon cériture! J'en rougis de plaisir! *'.'*  
>Dans ce cas je n'ai plus de choix: je vais devenir une dealeuse de fanfiction! XD Luana n'est pas Luana si elle n'est pas expressive ou exubérante, donc si un jour elle n'est ps comme ça, c'est un imposteur! XD<br>Merci pour tout et bonne lecture! =)

**Valeara**:WOW! O.O  
>C'est à ce point? Alors, je vais répondre à tes questions dans la mesure du possible:<br>- oui, vous aurez des explications sur les mèches noires de Luana  
>- je n'aurais jamais crut que Lindoilin aurait pris une telle place dans la fic et eu cet effet sur le lectorat ^^ Vous le saurez là aussi plus tard =P Pour le rapprochement aussi d'ailleurs ^^ (MOUHAHAHAHAHA! XD)<br>- Pour ce qui est du jeune homme, tu l'auras donc djà découvert dans ce chapitre ^^  
>Tu peux poser toutes les questions que tu veux! C'est bien d'être curieuse, ça montre que tu es vraiment intéressée par la fic et que tu commence à percevoir certains éléments ;p<br>un énorme merci pour ta review et tes questions! =D 

**lucie227**: Sincérement, qui n'aime pas les surprises? ^^ Merci pour ta review =)

**CaelRanya**: Oki doki! (tu as mis un flux rss dessus? ^^ ) A le fameux garçon (merci de ne pas dire gamiiiiin! XD ) oui il aura une certaine incidence... En tout cas cette incidence va plaire à toute les fans de Leggy x) Quant au pourquoi du costume de bouffon, je e laisse lire ce qui suit ;)  
>Bonne lecture et merci =)<p>

**Luja**: tant d'enthousiasme mérite d'être récompensé ^^ C'est pourquoi: voici la suite tant attendue! =D  
>Merci pour ta review<p>

**Shoake**: Quelques soucis avec la review? ^^  
>Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise =) Merci pou ta review<p> 


	42. Le roi des c

Aïe aïe aïe aïe ! J'ai honte ! Tellement honte de vous avoir laissés tous et toutes comme ça ! Désolée !  
>Les raisons ? Les coupables ?<p>

- coupable n°1 : Strider's Arbalest x) Désolée, mais on bosse sur pas mal de trucs ensembles donc ça prend du temps et de l'inspi

- coupable n°2 : le manque d'inspi justement x)

- coupable n°3 : Elden ! A peine débarqué, il m'a foutu un bazar monstre dans la fic et ne cessait de se barrer en couille ! -.- Un vrai casse-bonbon qui m'a fait réécrire plusieurs scènes plusieurs fois (et donc effacer plusieurs heures de boulot x) )

- coupable n°4 : comme vous vous en doutez, les cours x(

Enfin, j'espère que ous ne m'en voudrez pas trop... D'ailleurs, Strider a laissé une note à l'attention de tous x)

**« Eh oui on ne rêve pas, c'est un nouveau chapitre ! Plaignons-nous donc de la fainéantise de Lotelemna qui nous a fait patienter si longtemps, mais louons cette même attente qui ne nous fait que mieux savourer ce nouveau texte ! »**

**Enfin (désolée pour l'attente), dernière chose très importante !  
><strong>Étant donné que je ne peux pas avoir d'échange réellement avec les lecteurs qui n'ont pas de compte ff, j'ai ouvert une boîte mail afin que tout le monde puisse me poser des questions ou avoir des précisions =) Parce qu'y a pas, juste les reviews c'est pas pratique pour échanger, et j'aime tellement discuter avec vous tous que ce serait dommage d'exclure certains d'entre vous ! ^^  
>Mais la boîte est bien entendue ouverte à tous =) J'essaierai de vous répondre le plus vite possible, et personne ne sera oublié ;)<p>

**Voici l'adresse : lotelemna laposte . net (enlever les espaces et rajouter l'arobase après "lotelemna" ;) )**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! =D**

**(Réponses aux reviews des Guest à la fin du chapitre ;) )**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 42 : Le roi des c...<strong>

Pour elle, les prénoms rimaient avec des personnages.

_Je jure de dire la vérité : je préfère attendre mes rêves. C'est à l'intérieur de mon cœur que se cachent ces fragments de bonheur__, dans cette boîte du marchand de sable, qui protège les rêves merveilleux. En quoi cela fait peur ?_

_Le marchand de sable. Deux univers semblables et pourtant différents se croisent à ses portes. Mais il n'était plus là. Plus à mes côtés. Je pense que lui aussi m'a cherché. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il s'est perdu._

Menteuse, retourne sur Terre.

_La Terre. J'aime bien l'hiver. L'eau est froide. __Tout est pourtant si vivant. Pire que l'amour, ce pays des merveilles._

_Pour accéder à ce lieu, plusieurs moyens sont possibles._

_Mais il s'est produit un événement qui fait peur. Il est arrivé dans l'au-delà, qui en un instant glace et désespère._

C'était juste une ombre, une tâche d'encre bleue. Une illusion.

- Luana… Luana.

Une main, large et chaude, se posa sur son épaule, tandis qu'une voix familière l'appelait en échos lointains, sans qu'elle ne sache d'où elle connaissait cette voix.

- Luana. Il faut te réveiller, répéta inlassablement l'écho à travers les brumes du sommeil.

Ha oui. Elle se souvenait maintenant. Revenant à la surface sans pour autant crever le cocon léthargique qui l'enveloppait, Luana se retourna sur le ventre, enfonçant la tête dans l'oreiller moelleux qui sentait bon la fleur des champs. Elle le serra aussi fort que le lui permettaient ses bras en coton, comme s'il s'agissait d'un point d'ancrage qui l'empêchait de s'envoler loin du monde des songes. Ce lit était décidément trop accueillant et confortable pour qu'elle le quitte si brusquement. Le matelas semblait l'aspirer, l'avaler comme des sables mouvants et l'entraîner dans une prison duveteuse, tandis que le drap l'enserrait dans un étau doux et chaleureux. Eux non plus ne voulaient pas la laisser partir.

- Aragorn, encore cinq minutes, ¡_Por favor_! Implora-t-elle d'une voix suppliante et pâteuse, étouffée par l'oreiller.

- Le seigneur Aragorn t'attend dans la salle du trône, en compagnie de Mithrandir, du seigneur Nain et du seigneur Elfe.

- Hu ?

_Una minuta, por favor…_

Le seigneur… Aragorn… l'attendait dans la salle du trône ? Quoi ? Il venait d'être nommé roi ? Non… Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés au Gondor… ils étaient où déjà ?

- ¡_Mierda_! S'écria-t-elle en jaillissant du lit comme un diable de sa boite.

Il y eu un brusque choc, une exclamation surprise et douloureuse, et une explosion de jurons en espagnol. La Nauro retomba en arrière sur les oreillers, se prenant la tête entre les mains en grognant.

- ¡_Joder_! gémit-elle, avant de se redresser sur son séant pour voir qui était le mur qu'elle venait de se prendre en pleine face.

Elle découvrit Elden, assis le cul par terre, qui se tenait le nez en la considérant avec étonnement et consternation.

- Elden ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-elle en se palpant le front à la recherche du coco de Pâques qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'avoir.

Le jeune Rohirrim se redressa, s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas le nez cassé ou ne saignait pas, et lui fit face, bombant le torse de façon à conserver un minimum de fierté.

- Comme promis, je suis venu te chercher. Les enfants se sont réveillés et sont en cet instant entendus par le roi Théoden et tes compagnons.

Luana le considéra un instant, continuant de se frotter le crâne. Elle avait du mal à rassembler ses souvenirs et ses esprits, encore à moitié endormie et la tête vibrant comme une cloche sous le choc.

Les enfants ? Ha oui, les deux qui étaient arrivés à cheval… Ils étaient réveillés ? Ce qui voulait dire…

- ¡_Mierda_! S'exclama-t-elle à nouveau en rejetant les couvertures, qu'Elden évita de peu. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

L'écuyer du Rohan ouvrit de grands yeux effarés en la voyant tout juste vêtue de son ample chemise, qui était délassée sur la naissance de sa jeune poitrine et voletait autour de ses cuisses tandis qu'elle s'activait en tous sens, sans braie ni gilet. Il ne détourna le regard que lorsqu'elle le surprit en train de la contempler. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas : les membres de la Communauté l'avaient, bien malgré elle, vue nue bien assez souvent pour qu'elle soit encore gênée d'être vue à moitié-vêtue. Et puis, vu son air ahuri, il devait être du genre chaste, aussi il ne devait pas la mater juste pour le plaisir, plus par surprise.

Elle n'aurait sans doute pas pensé cela si elle avait ne serait-ce qu'entraperçu le sourire ravi qui flotta brièvement sur les lèvres du Rohirrim lorsqu'il se détourna.

- Pas plus de deux heures, finit-il par répondre en lui tournant le dos.

- Deux heures ?

Luana s'effondra sur le lit tout en bataillant pour enfiler ses braies et ses bas de laine. Elle s'était promis de ne pas fermer les yeux plus de cinq minutes ! Elle était persuadée que pendant qu'elle roupillait, Aragorn, Gandalf et Legolas s'étaient activés au lieu de faire la sieste. Pour Gimli… elle n'en était pas aussi certaine.

- Est-ce ainsi chaque matin ? demanda Elden lorsqu'elle fut à peu près présentable, la regardant se battre avec le gilet, la ceinture et ses bracelets de cuirs.

- De quoi ?

- Es-tu toujours aussi agitée au réveil ? On dirait un jeune cheval à qui l'on fait porter la selle pour la première fois.

Vexée par la comparaison, la Nauro ne prit pas la peine de répondre et lui tourna le dos, luttant pour attraper chacun de ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Si elle lui avouait qu'Aragorn déprimait sans doute à la simple idée de devoir la réveiller, elle ne doutait pas que le Rohirrim se ficherait d'elle. Elle en aurait presque regretté ses manières cérémonieuses et la distance respectueuses qu'il entretenait avant qu'elle ne le bouscule un peu. Presque.

Dès qu'elle eut fini de se préparer, elle lui passa devant sans un regard et sortit dans le couloir, avant de se retourner et de lui lancer, d'un air moqueur :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On nous attend !

L'écho de leur course les annonça bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la salle du trône. Bien qu'ils eussent ralenti l'allure et se présentassent comme si de rien n'était, ils furent accueillis par des regards surpris et désapprobateurs pour la plupart, amusés pour les habitués, trahis qu'ils étaient par leurs pas précipités et leurs rires qui les avaient précédés.

Elden baissa légèrement la tête face à l'air sévère de son roi, Luana montrant quant à elle d'un air royal à quel point elle se fichait de ce que ces coincés pouvaient penser, affichant un sourire satisfait et détendu. Sourire qui s'effaça légèrement sous l'insistance des regards qui pesèrent un peu plus sur elle à mesure qu'elle quittait l'ombre. Quoi ? Ils ne l'avaient jamais vue ou quoi ?

… Techniquement, oui, ils l'avaient vue, mais dissimulée sous sa cape. Et bien si son apparence leur blessait les yeux, ils n'avaient qu'à les détourner au lieu de la fixer comme ça !

Théoden, assis face à eux sur son trône, n'avait rien de très imposant en cet instant, rien de majestueux. Il était courbé, voûté. Ce n'était certes en rien comparable au vieillard qu'ils avaient découvert en arrivant à Edoras, mais pour un roi, il semblait bien misérable. Abattu, ne sachant quoi faire. Gandalf était assis près de lui, à la place qu'occupait auparavant Grima, celle de conseiller. Aragorn et Gimli étaient attablés d'un côté de la salle, des assiettes richement garnies de fruits, de fromage, de pains et de viande posées devant eux, que le Nain se faisait un devoir de vider. Legolas quant à lui était adossé à un pilier, derrière le Rôdeur, l'air songeur. Mais il leva les yeux pour considérer les deux jeunes gens et leur manège. De l'autre côté, la Nauro fut heureuse de découvrir les deux enfants, visiblement fatigués mais bien portant, enveloppés dans de chaudes couvertures et le nez plongés dans des bols de soupe fumante. Eowyn était accroupie à leur côté, leur parlant doucement, caressant les cheveux de la petite.

Cette dernière leva les yeux et lui offrit un mince sourire.

- Salut la miss. Comment tu vas ? lui demanda Luana dans un sourire doux.

- Bien, merci madame.

Le sourire de la Nauro se fana tout aussitôt, laissant place à une jolie grimace. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle lui apprenne à l'appeler Luana, ou au moins mademoiselle !

Près d'elle, Elden toussota pour dissimuler son rire, portant une main devant sa bouche afin qu'elle ne voit pas son rictus moqueur. Elle le fusilla du regard, avant de lui donner discrètement un bon coup de coude dans les côtes. Et de le regretter tout aussitôt.

- Aouch !

Elle ramena aussitôt son bras contre elle, maudissant l'armure d'écailles qui recouvrait le buste du Rohirrim, et contre lequel elle venait de s'éclater l'articulation. Elden se retint de rire, mais lui lança un regard moqueur, avant d'aller s'incliner devant son roi et de rejoindre ce qui devait être sa place, en retrait mais près du trône.

Luana suivit son exemple en grommelant, saluant Théoden à sa façon, et alla rejoindre la table de ses compagnons.

- Hé bien, jeune Luana, lui dit tout bas Gimli de sa voix de pierre, nous vous croyions perdue à jamais dans les brumes du sommeil.

- Parce que vous allez me faire croire que vous n'avez pas dormi vous non plus ? Tout le château tremblait à cause de vos ronflements.

Le Nain ricana, bonhomme, et plaça devant elle une assiette bien garnie, ainsi qu'une énorme pinte. La Nauro, par l'odeur alléchée, ne put résister. Elle sentit son estomac se serrer, avant d'émettre le grondement d'un animal affamé qui se trouvait enfin face à sa proie. Sans s'occuper des bonnes manières, elle se saisit d'un morceau de viande séchée et y planta les crocs avec appétit, arrachant un lambeau qu'elle mastiqua avidement. Ce n'était pas un repas gastronomique, ni même les bons petits plats qu'Éric lui mitonnait, mais étrangement, la nourriture lui parut extrêmement savoureuse en raison de sa faim dévorante. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et régla son compte à l'omelette qui fumait sous son nez, nettoyant à l'aide d'une miche de pain la moindre trace de jus ou de sauce qui traînait au fond de l'assiette. Aragorn la considéra avec un sourcil haussé. Elle lui répondit par un regard et un haussement d'épaule qui voulait approximativement dire « Quoi ? Je meurs de faim ! ». Avec un léger rire, le Rôdeur secoua doucement la tête, avant de tirer une nouvelle bouffée de sa pipe.

- Ils ont été surpris, les rappela à la réalité la voix grave et tendue de dame Eowyn. Aujourd'hui, des sauvages traversent l'Ouestfold, brûlant tout sur leur passage. Les arbres, le foin, les paillasses.

Luana releva le museau de sa gamelle, se tournant lentement vers la jeune femme. Pendant un bref moment, elle avait oublié la violence qui semblait dominer sur ces terres. La guerre, les batailles, elle y avait songé. Mais songer que des hommes pouvaient s'attaquer à des villages sans défense, ravageant tout, tuant hommes, femmes et enfants… elle avait préféré l'occulter, ne pas avoir pleinement conscience de l'horreur de la nature humaine. Théoden semblait se cacher de cette vérité, la main posée sur son visage en un signe d'abattement. Pour un roi, apprendre toutes ces nouvelles après ce qui devait lui apparaître comme un long sommeil de plusieurs semaines, ce devait être difficile. Luana se demandait comment il pouvait encaisser tout cela, en plus de la mort de son fils. Elle avait beaucoup de respect pour cet homme.

Elle perçu le regard qu'échangèrent Legolas et Aragorn, l'Elfe hochant subrepticement la tête.

- Où est maman ? demanda Freyda avec une petite voix plaintive.

Eowyn s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, lui caressant les cheveux et lui susurrant des mots rassurants. Les yeux du rôdeur cherchèrent ceux de la Nauro, percevant la tension qui la crispa. Son attention rivée sur l'enfant, elle pinça les lèvres et serra les poings.

Gandalf se pencha vers le roi, pressant de sa main l'accoudoir du trône.

- Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de la terreur que Saroumane peut répandre, dit-il de sa voix profonde avec gravité. Toujours plus puissant, car il est mû par la peur de Sauron.

Dévoilant son visage, Théoden redressa la tête, mais sans pour autant avoir l'air prêt à faire face.

- Chevauchez et attaquez-le de front, l'exhorta le Mage Blanc. Éloignez-le de vos femmes et de vos enfants.

- Vous avez deux mille hommes qui chevauchent vers le nord à l'heure où nous parlons, intervint Aragorn en retirant la pipe de sa bouche. Eomer vous est loyal. Ses hommes vont revenir et se battront pour leur roi.

Théoden se leva brusquement, d'un air désespéré et fiévreux, et descendit de son piédestal.

- Ils doivent être à trois mille lieues d'ici à présent, fit-il remarquer avec un ton incisif.

Il se mit à avancer dans la salle du trône. Derrière lui, elle vit Elden faire un pas en avant, avant de se figer, incertain quand à ce qu'il devait faire face à la détresse évidente de son roi.

- Eomer ne peut rien pour nous, continua ce dernier. Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Gandalf qui descendit à son tour de l'estrade. Mais je ne ferais pas subir de nouvelles pertes à mon peuple. Je ne risquerais pas une guerre ouverte.

- Elle est pourtant déclarée. Que vous le vouliez ou non.

Lentement, le souverain du Rohan se tourna vers le rôdeur, avant de déclarer d'une voix basse et lente :

- Aux dernières nouvelles c'était Théoden, et non Aragorn, le roi du Rohan.

… Autant pour le respect. Non mais il était sérieux ? Luana le considéra avec un regard atterré. Aragorn cherchait un moyen de protéger ces gens, de lui faire entendre raison, et lui il lui claquait ça sous le nez… ¡_Mierda_! C'était quoi cette fierté mal placée ?

- Alors quelle est la décision du roi ? demanda Gandalf avec tact et diplomatie.

- Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas l'avis de votre peuple avant de décider à sa place ?

Aussitôt, des regards surpris, incertains ou d'avertissement se braquèrent sur la Nauro. Mais elle n'en avait que faire : chez elle, elle était une républicaine et une démocrate convaincue, ça n'allait pas changer ici parce qu'elle traînait avec un prince Elfe et un l'héritier d'un trône ! ¡_Viva la república_!

- Parce que je suis leur roi ! répondit fièrement et autoritairement Théoden une fois la seconde de surprise passée. C'est à moi de les protéger.

- Mauvaise réponse, grinça-t-elle avec insolence. Trouvez un argument valable.

Un silence soudain s'abattit sur la salle, seulement perturbé par le rot sonore de Gimli lorsqu'il reposa sa chope. Il ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça par la tension, ni même par les regards soutenus des autres membres de la compagnie.

- Vous parlez au roi ! s'offusqua enfin un homme de forte carrure, à la barbe foisonnante.

La Nauro le considéra avec un sourcil ennuyé, les bras croisés sur le torse, avant que sa bouche ne prenne un pli mauvais et insolent.

- Désolée, mais je viens du pays où on a coupé la tête du roi.

- Luana !

- Quoi ? C'est pas comme si je prônais l'anar… Aïe !

Se frottant le haut du crâne, elle foudroya Gandalf, qui lui rendit son regard avec autant de mécontentement, si ce n'était plus. ¡_Hostia_! Il faisait mal avec son foutu bâton ! Devant la mine sévère du mage et des autres membres de la communauté, elle se renfrogna. Ok, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire là-dessus. Pourtant, la seule chose qui la retint de l'ouvrir de nouveau, se fut les yeux du rôdeur, sombres et… blessés. Se maudissant, Luana se mordit la langue, avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce, partagée entre l'agacement face à ces monarchistes en puissance, et la honte de sa connerie innée. D'un pas rapide et rageur, elle retourna jusqu'à la chambre qui lui avait était attribuée, afin de rassembler les quelques trucs qu'elle avait laissés là-bas. Bizarrement, elle pressentait que leur séjour dans ce château n'allait pas durer. Pas plus mal. Elle n'allait pas laisser dire qu'elle se laissait entretenir par un roi qui leur offrait l'hospitalité. Un roi…

_Je suis leur roi !_

…

¡_Qué jilipollada_!

Ouais… Le roi des c…

« _Luana ! _» retentit brusquement la voix grondante de Naurofána. La louve s'était éveillée, et au ton de son grondement, elle était de très mauvaise humeur… Avait-elle assisté à la petite scène qu'elle venait de faire ? Elle espérait bien que non…

« _N'as-tu pas fini ? Pourquoi faut-il à chaque fois que tu profites de mon sommeil pour semer la zizanie ? »_

Si, elle y avait assisté.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua aussitôt la Nauro. C'est pas vrai, c'est…

« _Assez ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Ta langue a déjà fait bien assez de dégâts depuis ton réveil ! Parler de la sorte à un souverain…_ »

- C'est pas parce qu'il porte une couronne que…

« _J'ai dit assez ! Tes élans antimonarchistes et révolutionnaires ne mèneront à rien dans ce monde. Tu es libre de penser ce que tu veux, mais cela ne doit pas te montrer odieuse envers un homme qui ne veut que le bien de ses gens. Il a déjà traversé bien assez d'épreuve pour que tu n'aies pas en plus à le calomnier de la sorte. »_

Luana porta une main à sa tempe, se laissant aller et s'appuyant contre la pierre froide du mur. Perdue en plein milieu d'un couloir sombre, tout juste éclairé de quelques flambeaux épars, elle tenta de réprimer la migraine qui pointait derrière ses yeux sous les remontrances colériques de la louve, qui résonnaient douloureusement sous son crâne.

- Nana…

« _Non Luana. Tu as parfaitement accepté la souveraineté de Galadriel et Celeborn, ni n'a remis en cause le système seigneurial des Elfes. En quoi est-ce différent ici ?_ »

- Eux ne m'ont pas balancé à la face que comme ils étaient seigneur, reine, roi ou tout ce que tu veux, ils pouvaient décider de la vie ou la mort des leurs ! Ils respectent le libre-arbitre !

_« Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu n'as pas vu de quelle façon se prenaient les décisions. Et même si tu es contre le principe de la royauté, ce n'est pas une raison pour traiter ce peuple comme tu le fais. »_

- Je ne les ai pas…

« Comment allais-tu nommer Théoden ? »

Luana soupira. C'était vrai, elle n'avait pas été très cool sur ce point.

- J'ai compris Nana. Je ferai attention à ce que je dis.

« _Bien. La situation ici est déjà assez tendue, et Théoden a du mal à accepter l'aide que lui offre Gandalf. Il n'a pas besoin que tu viennes envenimer les choses._ »

- Je sais… souffla-t-elle.

- Que sais-tu ? demanda une voix à côté d'elle.

Vivement, Luana sursauta et se retourna, pour découvrir Elden, qui se tenait à quelque distance d'elle. Trop concentrée sur la voix de Naurofána, elle ne l'avait pas entendu ni senti venir. Il la considérait avec un air sombre, blessé, et un regard suspicieux. La Nauro dut se retenir de se mordre la lèvre en comprenant d'où lui venait ce drôle d'air : il était clair que le Rohirrim était fidèle à son roi. Ses propos avait dû le vexer et l'outrager, comme un peu tout le monde, et maintenant il la découvrait en train de parler seule. Elle allait vraiment finir par gagner une réputation de fauteuse de trouble doublée d'une folle… Bah, ça ne la changerait pas.

Mais… elle n'avait pas envie qu'Elden ait mauvaise opinion d'elle. Il était le premier avec qui elle pouvait parler librement. Non pas qu'elle se retenait en présence des autres membres de la communauté, mais avec lui, ce n'était pas à sens unique. Il lui répondait avec franchise, naturel et spontanéité. Elle se sentait proche de lui, car elle retrouvait une complicité sans borne, sans obstacle pour les ralentir dans leurs délires, leurs paroles. Et ça, elle voulait le garder et le chérir.

- Je sais que je me suis comportée comme une idiote, dit-elle d'une petite voix. J'aurais pas dû dire ça, désolée.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses, répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid. Mais au roi Théoden.

- Je sais…

Il haussa un sourcil, avant que sa mine sombre ne s'efface et qu'un fin sourire en coin ne crispe ses traits fins.

- N'as-tu donc que cette réplique-là à la bouche ? dit-il en s'adoucissant, un brin moqueur.

Tendant une main vers elle, l'autre vers l'extrémité du couloir, il ajouta :

- Viens. Il faut nous préparer.

- Nous préparer ? Pourquoi ?

Elle considéra son air de nouveau grave, empreint d'une certaine morgue, et regretta de ne pas être restée jusqu'au bout pour écouter ce qui se disait.

- Mon seigneur Théoden a décrété que la cité devait être évacuée. Nous partons nous réfugier au gouffre de Helm.

- Le gouffre de Helm ?

Elden lui offrit un sourire emplit de fierté, ses yeux brillant au nom du lieu.

- Oui. C'est une vallée fortifiée, au pied des Montagnes Blanches. Là-bas se trouve Fort-le-Cor.

- Un gouffre… t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée d'aller se terrer entre un mur et une montagne pour se battre ?

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à le voir de nouveau offensé, il eut un rire moqueur, avant de lui adresser un regard plein de compassion… comme si elle était une gamine ignorante et qu'il lui pardonnait sa sottise.

- Apprenez, très chère, que Fort-le-Cor est un bastion imprenable, qui jamais n'a failli à protéger le peuple du Rohan. Nous nous y rendons nous pas pour nous battre, mais pour protéger la populace, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus grave.

Elle lui répondit par une simple moue dubitative. Elle n'était pas une historienne, mais elle avait déjà assez souvent lu des histoires de sièges, où la forteresse était réputée imprenable… et qui finissait par tomber au bout de quelques jours. Et même si les murs et les soldats résistaient aux assauts répétés, si le siège durait trop longtemps, il y allait y avoir des problèmes sanitaires et de ressource. Ils avaient l'avantage d'être derrière des protections de pierre, contrairement à l'adversaire. Mais l'ennemi au moins pouvait aller chercher des vivres sans problèmes. L'idée de se planquer dans un trou à rat pour y mourir de faim n'avait rien d'alléchant.

Elden la considéra un moment en silence, les traits figés dans une mine interrogative.

- Dis-moi Luana… le pays d'où tu viens... où se trouve-t-il ? demanda-t-il, peu assuré.

Pour le coup, il la prit totalement au dépourvu. Pourquoi cette question ? Il dut lire son étonnement, car il sembla chercher ses mots.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un royaume on le peuple avait… coupé la tête du roi.

Ha… il parlait de ça…

- Heu… je doute que tu en aies déjà entendu parler, éluda-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas caché le fait qu'elle venait d'un autre monde lorsqu'elle se trouvait à Imladris. Mais elle se voyait mal l'expliquer au jeune chevalier qui se tenait devant lui. En tout cas, pas tout de suite.

- Mais tu sais, la révolution, le renversement du pouvoir… enfin le fait de couper la tête du roi, c'est arrivé il y a très longtemps ! tenta-t-elle tout de même de justifier. Un peu plus de deux cent ans maintenant.

- Deux cent ans ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais comment votre peuple peut-il avoir tenu tout ce temps sans roi ?

- C'est parce qu'on est dans une république. On a remplacé le roi par ce qu'on appelle un président. Enfin, un homme qui est choisi par le peuple pour le gouverner. Et puis il y a aussi tout ce qui est député, maire… enfin des gens censé représenter le peuple… peina-t-elle à expliquer, voyant clairement que ses explications embrouillaient le Rohirrim plus qu'autre chose.

- Pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose ?

- Parce que les hommes voulaient être libres et égaux, lâcha-t-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Libres et égaux ? répéta-t-il ahuri. Et… êtes-vous parvenu à cette utopie ?

Utopie… le terme pouvait paraître étrange, même gênant mais… il fallait avouer quand même que la république que Luana connaissait n'était pas la réalisation exacte du rêve des Lumières…

- Non pas vraiment… concéda-t-elle après un silence, dépitée. C'est assez compliqué…

- Je veux bien te croire. Mais s'il te plait, promets-moi de me parler plus en détail de cette « république », lorsque nous aurons un peu plus de temps, déclara-t-il avec un sourire ravissant et curieux.

Elle le considéra un instant, étonnée et incertaine. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle lui explique le fonctionnement d'une république ? Il risquait d'être déçu… bien qu'étant une républicaine convaincue, l'éducation civique n'était pas sa matière préférée au lycée.

- Heu… ok…

- Bien, conclut-il, visiblement enchanté. Mais nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher. Mithrandir s'en va. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais…

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle, sous le choc. Mais où est-ce qu'il compte repartir comme ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je l'ai juste entendu dire, après l'annonce de mon seigneur, qu'il partait. Tes amis et lui sont en route pour les écuries.

- Alors lui… !

Sans lui laisser le temps de saisir ce qu'il se passait, Luana s'élança dans le couloir, pour déboucher dans le grand hall, avant de se jeter au dehors. Elle entendit les pas précipité d'Elden derrière elle, mais ne prit pas le temps de ralentir pour l'attendre. Gandalf repartait. Ils ne l'avaient retrouvé que depuis peu, il lui avait maltraité le crâne, et déjà il les quittait. ¡_Mierda_! Mais ce foutu mage avait la bougeotte, c'était pas possible !

Legolas et Gimli se tenaient devant les portes de l'écurie. Elle passa devant eux et entra en trombe, tentant d'ignorer les canassons qui piaffèrent nerveusement à son passage. Aragorn et Gandalf étaient au fond, devant la stalle ouverte où Grispoil attendait patiemment que son cavalier ne monte en selle.

- Théoden a une volonté de fer, mais j'ai peur pour lui. J'ai peur pour la survie du Rohan, entendit-elle le Mage Blanc dire au Rôdeur d'un air sombre. Il aura besoin de vous avant la fin, Aragorn. Le peuple du Rohan aura besoin de vous. Leurs défenses doivent tenir.

- Elles tiendront, assura Aragorn alors qu'elle arrivait à leur hauteur.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander des explications quant à ce subit départ, Gandalf braqua sur elle un regard sévère.

- Quant à vous jeune Luana, j'ose espérer que c'est votre langue que vous apprendrez à tenir.

Prise au dépourvu et de remords à ce rappel, elle se mordit, sans même plus penser à ce qu'elle avait eu l'intention de dire. Le mage se détourna d'eux, flattant doucement l'encolure de sa monture, l'air soudain abattu. La mine défaite et fatiguée qu'il leur offrit lui donna un air bien plus âgé que d'ordinaire. Le poids de trop nombreuses années et des responsabilités pesait sur ses épaules et assombrissait son regard, d'ordinaire habité d'une étincelle malicieuse.

- Le pèlerin gris, c'est ainsi qu'ils m'appelaient, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Depuis trois cent vies d'homme, je foule cette terre. Et aujourd'hui le temps me manque.

Luana le considéra, avec un mélange de respect et d'empathie. La colère et la rancune qu'elle lui tenait en entrant s'étaient évaporées face à cet homme usé et si vieux, qui pourtant continuait d'avancer pour faire bouger le monde. Elle le savait âgé, mais avoir en ce jour un aperçu de son temps passé sur terre avait quelque chose d'émouvant.

- Avec de la chance, ma quête ne sera pas vaine, dit-il en montant à crue Gripoil. Attendez ma venue aux premières lueurs du cinquième jour. À l'aube, regardez à l'est.

- Partez, souffla Aragorn en se reculant, laissant libre le passage.

Dans un soupir rauque, Gandalf fixa un instant droit devant, avant de talonner son destrier. Luana fit un bond en arrière pour éviter le canasson, qui bondit hors de son box comme un diable de sa boîte. Legolas et Gimli, entrés à leur tour, s'écartèrent eux aussi du chemin, et tous regardèrent le Mage Blanc s'en aller.

Dans un élan irrépressible, Luana se mit à courir derrière l'animal et son cavalier. Déjà, ils avaient franchi les portes lorsqu'elle arriva dans la basse ville. Quatre à quatre, elle monta les marches de la tour de guet, et se jeta sur la balustrade pour voir au loin Gandalf s'éloigner. Elle n'aurait pas dû, mais elle était inquiète. Inquiète de revoir un membre de la communauté partir. Il reviendrait. Il l'avait dit. Mais il lui tardait déjà d'être le cinquième jour pour s'assurer de son retour. Tout comme il lui tardait d'être au jour où tous seraient de nouveau réunis.

Lentement, elle redescendit l'escalier, au pied duquel l'attendait Elden. Le fier fils de Peren lui offrit un sourire léger, avant de lui tendre galamment son bras.

- Viens, nous avons encore beaucoup à faire au château avant de partir.

- Et crois-tu que je risque de me perdre si je ne m'accroche pas à toi comme à une bouée de sauvetage ? ironisa-t-elle pour tenter de chasser le trouble et la nostalgie qui la tenaillaient.

- Pardonne-moi. J'espérais juste avoir l'insigne honneur de pouvoir me pavaner avec une si ravissante damoiselle pendue à mon bras, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Imagine, la vision que nous offririons tous deux : de quoi éclairer les cœurs les plus sombres !

Elle laissa un rire glisser le long de sa gorge, rejetant doucement la tête en arrière. Oui, elle était bien avec lui. Suffisamment bien pour passer son bras autour du sien sans en éprouver la moindre gêne. Suffisamment pour rire et sourire, même s'il lui fallait un peu se forcer, et cacher ses doutes et ses inquiétudes. En y mettant un peu de bonne volonté, peut-être parviendrait-elle, avec son aide, à s'en défaire tout à fait. Elden cilla doucement au son de sa voix et face à cet éclat, ses prunelles s'assombrissant un bref instant, avant de s'éclairer à nouveau.

- Ma dame, souffla-t-il avec un sourire comique en lui prenant l'autre main et la portant à ses lèvres.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens tandis qu'il lui faisait ce semblant de baisemain. Avec un gloussement exagéré de minette rougissante, elle retira sa main et lui tapa doucement l'épaule. Tous deux rirent, laissant glisser sur eux les regards sombres des personnes alentours. Ils n'en avaient que faire. Ils étaient bien, alors qu'on les laisse un instant oublier !

Finalement, les yeux toujours rieurs, échangeant des regards qui suffisaient à les faire rire doucement, ils remontèrent lentement vers le château, Luana accrochée au bras d'Elden. Ils passèrent ainsi devant les villageois, qui s'afféraient à rassembler leur maigres possessions. Et pourtant, malgré l'urgence, ils se détournèrent un instant de leur tâche pour voir passer l'ancien écuyer de Théodred, escortant galamment l'étrange jeune fille qui accompagnait le Mithrandir et le seigneur Aragorn.

Mais, alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'extrémité de la ville basse, Luana avisa un groupe de villageois, qui peinait à charger de lourds sac de vivres et de grains sur une charrette. L'un de ces hommes, un vieillard qui avait vu bien des années passer, dont la force d'antan avait laissé place à un corps affaibli, chargea un sac imposant sur son épaule. Mais son dos, voûté sous le vent de trop nombreux hivers, ne semblait plus vouloir supporter une telle charge. Luana le vit se crisper, avant que son corps ne soit entraîné vers l'arrière par le poids du sac. En une fraction de seconde, elle fut derrière lui, rattrapant l'homme. D'un tour de main, elle fit passer sur son épaule son chargement, maintenant debout le pauvre vieillard d'une main.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet en le redressant.

Les hommes autour cessèrent toute activité, tandis que le vieillard se retournait et la considérait avec un mélange de surprise, de respect… et de crainte. Quoi ? Pourquoi… pourquoi la regardaient-elle tous comme ça ? Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour chercher secours auprès d'Elden, qu'elle comprit. Le jeune Rohirrim la considérait, ahuri, à plusieurs mètres de là. Trop loin pour que d'un bond, il puisse les rejoindre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour qu'un corps chute et s'étale à terre. Et là, elle portait mine de rien une charge semblable à celle qui faisait plier les hommes les mieux bâtis qui s'activaient autour de la charrette. À leurs yeux, ce qu'elle venait de faire était surnaturel… Et ça l'était. Juste… qu'elle avait oublié de faire attention aux apparences, trop habituée à fréquenter des personnes qui connaissaient sa nature. Ces villageois, et même Elden, ignoraient tout. Et elle ne voulait rien révéler, de peur de leurs réactions. Ils souffraient déjà bien assez de choses étranges et peu naturelles et ne la connaissaient pas. Comment auraient-ils réagit en apprenant qu'elle était un loup-garou ?

Comment Elden réagirait-il si elle venait à le lui révéler ?

Sans un regard pour le jeune chevalier, elle déposa le sac à ses pieds, lentement, faisant mine de peiner, adressa un regard et un faible sourire au vieillard, et fit demi-tour, remontant quatre à quatre les marches menant au château.

* * *

><p>- Allons, pourquoi cette grise mine ? Si c'est ce jeune blanc-bec qui a osé ôter votre magnifique sourire de vos lèvres, je m'en vais de ce pas lui apprendre à respecter les femmes !<p>

- Gimli !

Luana considéra le Nain avec une expression partagée entre l'exaspération, l'ahurissement et la tendresse. Était-il vraiment sérieux ?… Son « magnifique sourire », vraiment ? Avec un soupir, elle leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha de nouveau sur la malle, qu'elle remplissait avec l'argenterie du château. C'était la seule tâche qu'on avait bien voulu lui confier pour aider. Sauver l'argenterie. ¡_Mierda_! Ok, elle avait décidé d'aller molo sur la force pour ne pas se faire remarquer, mais il y avait sans doute plus utile, genre s'occuper des épées, boucliers ou tout autres armes qu'elle voyait certains soldats transbahuter au dehors.

- Je dis simplement que ce freluquet se comporte d'une façon qui ne me plaît pas, fit remarquer le Nain, occupé quant à lui à vider une nouvelle chope de bière et à combler à l'aide de pain et de fromage le petit creux qui restait quelque part au fond de son estomac.

- Et bien moi, sa façon de faire me convient tout à fait. Et je ne vais pas aller lui dire de garder ses distances alors que je lui ai fait du rentre dedans pour le décoincer un peu ! rétorqua-t-elle en balançant négligemment un couteau, dont la pointe égratigna l'intérieur du coffre.

- Alors pourquoi vous cacher ?

- Je ne me cache pas !

D'un air offusqué, elle se redressa et le toisa avec bouderie. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il pose cette question, d'autant plus que c'était déjà la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes ! Elle ne se planquait pas, on l'avait juste envoyée là pour donner un coup de main. Même si elle était heureuse que ce soit dans un endroit où, la connaissant un minimum, quelqu'un n'irait pas la chercher.

Alors non elle ne se cachait pas, juste qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Elden la trouve.

Gimli émit un petit grognement, que la Nauro ne parvint pas à identifier clairement. Contrairement à ce que son apparence et ses manières laissaient deviner, Gimli, fier fils de Gloïn, était bien plus fin qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer et il était parfois difficile de suivre le fil de sa pensée. En cet instant, il aurait tout aussi bien put être exaspéré ou amusé par son comportement, ou alors une idée farfelue trottait sous sa tignasse rousse. Et elle aurait bien aimé savoir quoi !

- Toujours est-il que s'il tient vraiment à courtiser notre Nauro, ce gringalet ferait mieux de s'y prendre dans les règles de l'art.

- Gimli !

- Nous autres Nains mettons un point d'honneur à courtiser nos femmes selon un code très strict. Les dames naines sont si rares, qu'il faut mériter leur amour !

- Gimli !

- Et même si vous n'êtes pas Naine et que c'est un Homme qui vous courtise, je ne resterai pas les bras croisés si ce n'est pas fait selon les traditions !

- Gimli ! Elden ne me drague pas ! C'est juste un gars avec qui je m'entends bien. On a le même âge, on rigole bien, normal qu'on fasse ami-ami !

Il y eu du mouvement dans la barbe cuivrée, tandis que le Nain agitait les lèvres d'un air agacé. Pour la énième fois, Luana soupira, sans pour autant parvenir à détacher son regard de son compagnon. Si un jour elle s'était imaginé avoir un chaperon, ça n'aurait certainement pas était un Nain qu'elle aurait vu dans ce rôle, et encore moins celui-là ! C'était agaçant… mais à la fois touchant de sa part. Le voir s'inquiéter et se monter le bourrichon comme ça pour une histoire de garçon, c'était adorable. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle alla à sa rencontre, se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser léger sur le haut de son front. Il émit un petit rire étouffé dans sa barbe, ses yeux pétillants.

- Et vous Maître Nain, y a-t-il une belle Naine que vous vous hâterez d'aller courtiser une fois de retour sous votre montagne ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger pour faire dévier le sujet de leur conversation.

Et puis, elle était sincèrement curieuse sur ce point-là. Elle adorait Gimli, mais au fond, ne savait que peu de chose sur lui, son passé, sa vie, sa famille. Grâce aux histoires de Bilbon, elle connaissait indirectement son père, Gloïn. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Elle devina le sourire du Nain se faner sous sa barbe.

- Nous autres Nains savons que peu d'entre nous aurons la chance de trouver épouse, se contenta-t-il de dire. Près de la moitié des hommes Nains restent célibataires. Pour les autres, il s'agit d'un amour immédiat et incorruptible…

Luana resta silencieuse, suspendue à ses lèvres, attendant qu'il daigne continuer. Ses paroles n'avaient rien d'encourageant. Au contraire, elles étaient emplies d'une sorte de défaitisme, d'acceptation sourde et muette. Mais… elle refusait de croire qu'à son âge, et avec un cœur aussi grand que celui qu'il dissimulait sous son large torse, il n'ait pas encore eu ce coup de foudre.

- Et vous… cet amour immédiat… vous l'avez déjà connu ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de souffler.

Le Nain eut un rire joyeux, empli d'émerveillement et de gaieté.

- Oui, j'y ai goûté, il y a peu de cela. Là où jamais je n'aurais cru le trouver un jour.

La Nauro se mordit la lèvre, sentant son cœur se serrer pour lui. Un amour immédiat et incorruptible. Un amour qu'il traînerait toute sa vie, sans jamais le voir comblé, car il savait que l'élue de son cœur était déjà prise et hors de sa portée.

Et pourtant, il en parlait le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux étincelants, la voix pleine d'une vénération et d'une adoration sans borne et sans faille. La douleur que cet amour à sens unique éveillait en lui n'était rien face au bonheur que le souvenir de cette femme soulevait en son âme. C'était un amour pur, beau. Car il acceptait de souffrir, tant qu'il la savait heureuse.

Oui, Gimli était un Nain. Mais il était certain qu'il avait une grandeur d'âme à laquelle peu pouvaient prétendre, même parmi les Elfes.

Luana elle-même doutait d'avoir autant de bonté. Elle n'avait jamais expérimenté l'amour. L'amour vrai. Quelques attirances, un feeling qui passé bien, mais rien de plus. Que ferait-elle, que ressentirait-elle si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques ? Elle était moins que sûre de pouvoir accepter aussi facilement cet abandon à la souffrance et à la solitude. Elle en serait sans doute tout à fait incapable.

Étrangement, ses pensées se reportèrent vers Elden. Ce n'était pas du tout de l'amour, loin de là ! Juste de l'amitié… mais comment régirait-elle s'il venait à la repousser à cause de ce qu'elle était ? Accepterait-elle de se voir ainsi bannie de son cœur, aussi infime que puisse-t-être la place qu'elle y prenait ? Il était le seul avec qui elle était 100% naturelle. Enfin… en partie. Elle se laissait vraiment aller avec lui, même si elle dissimulait ses inquiétudes et sa nature.

- Gimli, Luana, les appela une voix derrière eux.

La Nauro sortit de ses sombres pensées, pour découvrir Legolas sur le seuil.

- Le départ est imminent. En avez-vous fini ici ? leur demanda-t-il poliment, considérant la malle débordante d'argenterie.

D'un coup de genou, Luana rabattit le couvercle avant de se pencher pour la soulever. Mais elle se figea brusquement, avant de jeter un regard gêné à l'Elfe et au Nain.

- Herm… elle est un peu encombrante. Même si je peux la porter, je suis pas sûre de ne pas me casser la figure avec… vous pourriez m'aider ?

Tous deux la considérèrent avec étonnement, avant que la barbe de Gimli ne se trémousse. Ne laissant aucune chance à l'oreille pointu, il alla de placer d'autorité de l'autre côté de la malle, avant de se pencher vers la Nauro.

- Si cet Humain n'est pas capable de vous accepter telle que vous êtes, alors il ne mérite pas vos sourires, dit-il simplement.

Puis, pour une raison que Luana ne comprit pas, les yeux pétillants du Nain allèrent se porter un bref instant sur l'Elfe, avec un regard entendu, auquel Legolas répondit en haussant un sourcil.

… ¿_Que_? Elle avait loupé quelque chose ?

Mais le Nain ne lui laissa pas le temps de tergiverser et souleva la malle. La porter seule aurait sans doute était mieux pour elle que de devoir la porter à moitié pliée pour rester au niveau du Nain. Mais non… ça valait toujours mieux que d'inquiéter la populace, les cavaliers, et Elden. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait peur de ce que les autres penseraient d'elle si elle montrait sa vraie face. Et elle avait peur d'enlever le masque.

_J'ai la désagréable sensation de tisser ma vie à partir de mensonges. Je mens dans ma façon d'être, de parler. Je mens dans l'image que je donne de moi-même. Nul ne connaît mon vrai visage. Je refuse de retirer ce masque qui me couvre, afin de ne pas voir ce qui se cache en dessous. Tous ces mensonges se mêlent et s'entremêlent, tissant une toile dans laquelle je m'empêtre. Mais en suis-je réellement prisonnière ? J'en viens à penser qu'elle ne me recouvre pas comme un habit, mais que j'en suis la trame, me tissant moi-même chaque jour à chaque mot. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un tissu de mensonges._

_Les graines du doute qui ont germé grimpent et s'enroulent autour de moi telles des ronces acérées, dont les épines agrippent et accrochent les mailles de ce tissu décousu, désincarné, désenchanté.  
>Qui suis-je dans ce monde ? Je doute de pouvoir ne serait-ce que donner mon nom, car on ne nomme pas les mensonges.<em>

* * *

><p>Alors, je suis pardonnée ? *.*<p>

Que pensez-vous donc de ce cher Elden ? ^^

Je ne vous donne pas de garanti pour le prochain chapitre, je préfère ne plus trop m'avancer... -.-'

Mais je souhaite pouvoir tous vous retrouver au prochain chapitre ! =D

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux Guest ! =D<strong>

**Hinata :** RHo mais, pourquoi houspilles-tu de la sorte ce pauvre Elden ? Il est gentil, mignon, attentionné, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu plains Luana x)

Et oui c'est lui ;P

Pourquoi le trouve-tu déstabilisant ? é.è

Ouf tu me rassure, j'ai cru un instant que tu n'aimais vraiment pas cette nouvelle apparition ^^' Mais tu a de bon pressentiments;)

Heu... bonne question... mais tu sais je n'ai pas de mérite, je ne fait que rajouter des touches par-ci par-là à une œuvre déjà tellement riche =)

Hum... encore une fois bonnes questions;) Mais fais attention à ton cerveau quand même !:o

Merci à toi pour ta review =)

Bien, même si ça a été une horreur -.-

Désolée pour cette longue attente. Juste que j'avais perdu toute inspiration et motivation un moment, trop prise par les études et d'autres projets littéraires... Mais promis, jamais je n'abandonnerai cette fic !;)

**Vanallope ****: **je crois qu'en fait, tout le monde a pas mal attendu -.-' désolée

alors, réponses :

Désolée, mais ça je ne peut pas te dire, parce que je ne sais pas du tout comment va évoluer cette relation... au début j'avais une idée précise, mais Elden est incontrôlable comme gars, donc je en sais pas x)

Ca non plus je ne saurais pas trop dire, je n'y avais pas trop pensé =/ Mais merci ça donne des idées ^^

Heu... inconsciemment peut être, je me refaisais les saisons de X-men Evolution à l'époque x)

qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Death fic pour qui précisément ?

Ce pourrait être une attaque de la fic intéressante... mais non désolée. Avec les bases que j'ai fixé pour cette fic, ce ne sera pas possible, désolée ;) Si tout n'avait pas encore était déjà bien ancré ça aurait pu changer mais... trop tard x)  
>Merci pour ta review =)<p>

**Hy **: Je sais je sais, désolée pour cette attente ! ^^ J'espère me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre é.è  
>merci pour ta review =)<p>

**Nana** : la voici la voilà ! ^^  
>Merci pour ton comm' =)<p>

**Gnial:**Oui oui oui le voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^  
>Et oui revoilà votre louve favorite ;)<p>

**Wana** : la voilààààà ! ^^

**Allen arsenic** : la voilà ;)

**Piitch :** désolée de t'avoir fait peur é.è  
>Pour la réaction... je te laisse voir x)<p>

**Guest** : le voilà le voilà ! ^^  
>Désolée si je n'envoie pas de note, mais je déteste ça, étant donné que ça donne de faux espoirs -.- Donc je ne poste pas de note, uniquement des chapitres ;)<p>

Et non je n'abandonne pas, JAMAIS ! XP

**Ma conscience x) :** Ho... j'ai une conscience... oO J'aurais jamais crut XP  
>Mais c'est quoi ce jeu avec Strider ? XD<p>

Allez pas me pourrir la page de review vous deux ! x)

**Hello I love you **: … oO

Wow, je m'attendais pas à ce que la première demande en mariage qu'on me ferait serait sur internet ! XD  
>Désolée, mais je vais devoir dire non, parce que tu risque de te prendre une hache dans le dos x) Et puis, je ne pourrais pas écrire de belles histoires d'amour si je n'ai plus ma muse pour m'inspirer.<p>

**Nauro 3** : extraordinaire, moi non, Luana oui;)  
>et te voici servi ^^<p>

**la suittttttte**: oui oui, la voici la voilà ^^

**Waina **: désolée pour l'attente ! Et non jamais je ne vous laisserai tomber, je continuerai d'écire et publier Naurofana !;)

**Une visiteuse **: Mais... mis non faut pas laisser tomber ses révisions ! Je vais me sentir mal à foirce que vous veniez me dire que vous dormez pas ou arrêtez de bosser ! XD  
>Oui tu n'est pas la seule, et donc voici pour vous le nouveau chapitre !;) Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review =)<p>

**Guest **: ho non, ne pleure plus ! Regarde voilà le nouveau chapitre ! ;)


	43. ¡Endiablado elfo!

Miracle ! Alléluia, je suis là après seulement deux mois d'absence ! XD  
>Étant donné que j'avais quasi en tête une grande partie de ce chapitre depuis longtemps c'est sorti assez rapidement ^^<p>

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, pour suivre et mettre cette fiction en favoris ! C'est vraiment vous qui faites vivre Luana, Naurofána et tous les autres alors merci ! =D

Merci aussi à **Céleste** pour son mail =)  
>L'adresse mail pour ceux qui veulent discuter un peu est toujours valable et est dispo sur mon profil ;)<p>

Et un grand merci à **Strider's arbalest** de m'avoir laissée utiliser un de ces personnages et reprendre la base d'une de ses fictions pour ce chapitre =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 43<em> : ¡Endiablado elfo!<em>**

-...Une cage.

Le mot résonna à travers les couloirs jusqu'aux oreilles de la Nauro qui suivait péniblement un Nain porteur de malle. Elle suivait simplement car Gimli, sans raison aucune, avait décrété à mi-parcours qu'il allait porter seul leur chargement. Il avait bien vaguement grommelé que la différence de taille ne rendait pas la chose aisée et les ralentissait. Aussi avait-il ordonné à Luana de lâcher prise et avait chargé sur son dos le lourd coffre. Le Nain était fort, ça elle n'en doutait nullement. Assez fort pour porter aisément une telle charge… mais porter un objet qui avait approximativement le même volume de lui n'était pas une bonne idée, et encore moins lorsqu'on était déjà équipé d'une armure encombrante.

Ce pauvre Gimli menaçait de perdre l'équilibre tous les deux pas, emporté par le poids du coffre soit vers l'avant, soit vers l'arrière. Profitant que les couloirs étaient déserts, Luana lui donnait quelque coup de main, le rééquilibrant d'une poussée ou d'une pression discrète sur le coffre, se retenant à grand peine de ne pas rire. Seule l'intention évidente du Nain l'empêchait de céder à son envie de rire. Il avait beau prétendre agir par simple commodité pour aller plus vite, ne prenant « aucun risque à montrer la moindre galanterie à son égard », elle avait deviné son jeu. Il s'était mis en tête de porter le coffre seul dès que les voix venant de la salle du trône avaient commencées à leur parvenir.

Legolas suivait tranquillement derrière, visiblement intrigué par ce manège. Il avait bien proposé de prendre la place de Luana dès le départ, ce qui lui avait valu un nouveau rappel sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas en sucre. Et le Nain avait rejeté tout aide venant d'un « gringalet à oreilles pointues ».

Gimli était une vraie perle de bonté et de bonhommie, une fois ôtée sa carapace bourrue et borné de Nain ronchon. En plus d'assurer à Luana un soutien dans la dissimulation de sa nature, il lui offrait un divertissement permanent.

Mais l'écho d'un mot fit cesser toute envie de rire. Elle reconnaissait cette voix, et le ton qu'il portait ne laissait pas présager la simple discussion. Il était empli de crainte et de rébellion mêlées.

- Rester derrière des barreaux jusqu'à ce que l'usure et l'âge les acceptent et que toute forme de courage ait disparue irrévocablement.

Ils débouchèrent sur la grande salle, où plusieurs personnes s'activaient, évacuant les lieux, emportant avec eux tout objet de valeur ou utiles qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de laisser derrière.

Alors que Gimli continuait sa route, Luana s'arrêta là pour contempler la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle eut vaguement conscience de la présence de Legolas, qui avait lui aussi fait halte. Mais tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était cette dame du Rohan se tenant fièrement face à Aragorn. Étrangement, le rôdeur tenait à la main sa dague elfique. Dès le premier mot capté, la Nauro avait identifié cette voix. Mais associer ces mots et cette voix à ce visage lui avait paru improbable. Eowyn… elle l'avait imaginée noble dame, aimant s'enfermer dans le château pour coudre et papoter tranquillement avec les autres femmes, attendant le retour d'un époux.

Sans doute parce que cette image correspondait à l'image archaïque que Théoden lui avait fournie avec sa fichue tête couronnée. La Nauro était persuadée que les femmes d'ici n'étaient pas mieux traitées et considérées que dans son monde à elle, lors du Moyen-Âge ou de la Renaissance : un ventre, ni plus ni moins, à la disposition de l'homme pour assouvir ses pulsions et lui donner une ribambelle d'héritiers pour assurer la postérité de sa lignée et de son sang. Certes, même les femmes qui se complaisaient dans ce rôle ne devaient pas rêver de finir le restant de leurs jours dans une cage… mais l'entendre ainsi parler de courage était déconcertant.

« _Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'il ne faut pas juger au premier regard_ » gronda doucement Naurofána.

Oui elle le savait. Pourtant, elle-même commettait cette erreur régulièrement. À travers sa vue de vie, Luana pouvait voir l'exaltation et la fierté faire battre son cœur plus fort et plus vite. À travers sa vue normale, elle la considéra sous un autre jour. Peut-être n'était-elle pas qu'une dinde rêvant broderie, mariage et enfant, comme elle l'avait cru au début. Même si elle n'aimait pas le regard que cette dame lança à Aragorn avant de se détourner.

- Vous êtes fille de roi, répliqua-t-il enfin. Damoiselle protectrice du Rohan.

Eowyn tourna de nouveau le regard vers lui, les yeux emplis de surprise et d'espoir. Le rôdeur rangea sa dague au fourreau, avant d'ajouter d'une voix douce :

-Alors ceci ne sera pas votre destin.

Il s'inclina doucement, avant de prendre congé. Il passa à côté de Legolas et elle, les gratifiant d'un rapide signe de tête, avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir d'où ils venaient. Aussitôt, elle le suivit, abandonnant là l'Elfe. Elle devait lui parler. Maintenant.

- Grand-Pas !

Le rôdeur s'arrêta et fit volte-face. Sur son visage ne se lisait aucune expression. Alors que d'ordinaire, il lui adressait toujours un léger sourire, même quand son humeur était sombre… Quand elle arriva devant lui, elle se sentit presque retombée en enfance sous son regard profond, qui semblait toujours scruter au plus profond d'elle. Elle avait la sensation d'être redevenue la petite fille baissant le nez face à son père en colère parce qu'elle avait fait une grosse bêtise. Et Dieu savait qu'elle en avait fait !

Pour essayer de se redonner courage, elle tâcha de s'imaginer faire face au directeur de son ancien bahut. Elle s'était si souvent dans son bureau qu'elle avait vite oublié de jouer les intimidées. Mais elle se sentit au contraire plus mal encore. Quand elle était convoquée par la direction, c'était quasi toujours parce qu'elle s'était retrouvée mêlée dans une rixe à essayer de se défendre. Là… elle était réellement en tort.

- Grand-Pas, je…commença-t-elle, hésitante. Je tenais à m'excuser. Pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Elle tenta de soutenir son regard, mais baissa rapidement le visage vers le sol, coupable, se tordant les mains nerveusement.

- Vous êtes l'héritier du trône du Gondor, enchaîna-t-elle rapidement avant de totalement perdre contenance. Et je sais que vous n'êtes pas… à l'aise avec ça. Mais ce j'ai dit… ce n'était pas contre vous. Je…

- Luana.

- Je sais que vous ferez un grand roi. C'est juste que là, Théoden m'a énervée à vous parler comme ça. Mais je suis sûre que vous, vous…

- Luana.

La large et chaude main du rôdeur vint se poser sur son épaule, lui faisant relever les yeux vers lui. Le doux sourire dont il la gratifiait chaque fois était de retour, même s'il semblait fatigué.

- Je n'ignore pas que là d'où tu viens, les choses sont différentes d'ici. Mais il te faut t'y adapter si tu veux pouvoir vivre en paix parmi nous. Et cela t'éviterait de te faire des ennemis de ceux qui pourraient être de précieux amis.

- Mais…

- Je ne t'en veux pas, continua-t-il, imperturbable. Je comprends que les paroles de Théoden t'aient déplues et je te remercie de ton soutien. Mais la réaction de Théoden est justifiée. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses.

Il pressa doucement son épaule d'un geste rassurant et elle sentit à son tour un sourire timide étirer ses lèvres.

- Je suis quand même désolée… j'aurais pas dû dire ça. Et puis… ajouta-t-elle avec un regard complice, je vous ai promis de faire en sorte qu'Elrond se décide à vous accepter comme gendre. Si ça veut dire vous mettre sur un trône, je m'en occupe !

Aragorn afficha un air surpris, avant de secouer doucement la tête dans un rire léger.

- Luana… merci.

Il l'attira à lui pour une brève étreinte. Mais à peine se fut-elle blottie dans ses bras, profitant de cette réconciliation et de ce moment complice, qu'une voix s'éleva de nouveau derrière elle.

- Aragorn, le convoi se met en marche.

- Legolas, grogna la Nauro en s'écartant de son free-hugs préféré. Vous avez le chic pour casser les bons moments.

L'Elfe haussa un sourcil surpris tandis qu'Aragorn la gratifiait d'un regard interrogateur. C'était vrai quoi ! Tout à l'heure alors qu'elle avait une discussion sympa avec Gimli, découvrant à quel point ce Nain était une perle, et là qu'elle avait droit à un câlin d'Aragorn. Personne n'était venu les enquiquiner quand ils étaient allés tous les deux se promener dans Caras Galadhon. Qu'il respecte un peu les moments d'intimité qu'elle pouvait avoir avec les autres ! Manquait plus qu'il vienne aussi gâcher ses moments de délires et de détente avec Elden.

À cette pensée, son humeur s'assombrit de nouveau. Si elle voulait avoir de nouveau droit à ces moments-là avec le jeune Rohirrim, elle allait devoir trouver une solution. Elle n'osait toujours pas lui faire face et lui révéler sa nature… mais elle ne voulait pas que leur relation reste là à l'abandon. Problème : elle n'allait pas non plus arriver devant lui la bouche en cœur comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'elle s'était carapatée sans un mot et avait disparu un long moment dans les cuisines. ¡_Mierda_! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ?

- Un problème Luana ? interrogea Aragorn devant sa mine pensive, un tantinet boudeuse.

- ¡_Nada_! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre, un peu trop vivement. C'est pas tout mais vous aviez pas dit qu'on y allait ?

Elle passa devant l'Elfe sans attendre que l'un ou l'autre la suive. Dehors, elle retrouva Gimli, qui éprouvait quelques difficultés pour hisser la malle sur le chariot, trop haut pour lui. Les quelques hommes alentours étaient trop occupés à assurer le harnachement des chevaux pour lui venir en aide. S'assurant qu'aucun ne regardaient par-là, Luana saisit le coffre à deux mains et le cala d'un rapide mouvement entre deux autres malles. Surpris de se voir soudain allégé de sa charge, le fier fils de Gloïn se tourna en grommelant « que ce n'était pas la peine, un Nain pouvait aisément se débrouiller seul pour ce genre de besogne ». Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, sa barbe se fendit d'un sourire.

- Merci pour votre aide, maître Nain, dit-elle haut et fort avec un clin d'œil. La force des Nains me surprendra toujours.

- Venir en aide à une jeune demoiselle est tout naturel.

La Nauro rit de bon cœur, avant de se pencher pour glisser à l'oreille de son compagnon :

- Merci de ne pas avoir ajouté « en détresse ». Je crois que ça nous aurait grillés.

- Grillé ? répéta-t-il dans un froncement de sourcil. Au nom de Durin, comment un simple mot aurait-il put nous brûler ?

Cette fois, Luana ne put retenir un véritable fou rire. Décidément, elle allait devoir apprendre à gérer son vocabulaire si elle voulait éviter les problèmes de compréhension… mais ça donnait de bons quiproquos parfois !

- Non, je voulais dire que notre petit manège aurait été repéré, corrigea-t-elle, toujours sur un ton de comploteur à l'oreille du Nain.

Les yeux de Gimli s'éclairèrent d'une lueur de compréhension et de complicité. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu avant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre à l'approche d'Aragorn et Legolas. Le rôdeur leur lança un regard intrigué devant leur messe-basse mais Luana lui répondit d'un sourire innocent, battant des cils d'un air exagéré. D'avance, il fut découragé et ne chercha pas à savoir. Tous les quatre prirent le chemin des écuries. Arod et Hasufeld étaient déjà sortis et scellés, attendant tranquillement leurs cavaliers, malgré l'effervescence ambiante. Leurs maigres affaires avaient été glissées dans les fontes en plus de quelques provisions.

Tandis qu'Aragorn et Legolas se dirigeaient chacun vers leur monture pour resserrer les sangles, Gimli et Luana restèrent derrière, gardant une certaine distance de sécurité avec les équidés. Le Nain n'avait aucun problème avec ces bêtes-là, malgré sa petite taille qui l'empêchait de grimper dessus et d'y rester, mais il semblait vouloir tenir compagnie à la Nauro. D'une voix forte, il interpela l'Elfe, qui se retourna vers eux.

- Les Elfes sont peut-être des grandes gens en matière de finesse mais vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les règles de courtoisie l'ami, dit-il d'un ton bourru, un rictus en coin sur les lèvres.

Luana ne put réprimer un hoquet, qu'elle dissimula derrière sa main sous une toux exagérée, tâchant de ne pas rire. Elle se calma en voyant s'avancer vers eux l'homme-poiscaille. Non, elle devait arrêter de l'appeler comme ça. Il n'était pas le seul à porter une armure d'écaille et il semblait être le bras droit de Théoden… comment il s'appelait déjà ?

- Messeigneurs, les interpella-t-il. Mon suzerain m'envoie pour m'assurer que vous ne manquiez de rien pour le voyage.

- Merci Gamelin, lui répondit Aragorn. Mais vous pouvez dire au seigneur Théoden que nous n'avons besoin de rien de plus que ce qui nous a déjà été fourni.

Gamelin, voilà ! Bon, maintenant manquait plus qu'à éviter de l'oublier… des fois qu'elle ait besoin de lui parler. Le regard du Rohirrim se porta sur les deux chevaux, puis sur les quatre membres restant de la Communauté, en particulier sur les deux en retrait.

- Nous pouvons vous fournir deux chevaux de plus si vous le désirez.

- Je passe ! se dépêcha-t-elle de dire avant que quelqu'un ne réponde à sa place.

- Moi de même, grommela Gimli.

Tous deux échangèrent un regard entendu : jamais on ne les referait remonter là-dessus !

Gamelin eut un instant un air surpris, avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et de se retirer. Aragorn se tourna vers les deux comparses, la mine difficile à déchiffrer en raison de l'exaspération et de l'amusement qui s'y mêlaient. Imité par Legolas, il monta en scelle, avant de s'approcher d'eux.

- Gimli, vous monterez en croupe avec Legolas. Luana…

Il lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à s'approcher et l'aider à monter derrière lui.

- Merci, mais non merci. Je préfère marcher, répliqua-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière.

- Nous avons une longue route.

- Et quasi tous les gens avec qui nous allons la faire n'ont que leurs pieds pour avancer. Désolée, mais je préfère partager le sort de la populace, dit-elle d'un ton outrageusement solennel.

Le rôdeur poussa un soupir désabusé, secouant la tête, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire :

- Soit. Nous allons rejoindre Théoden en tête du convoi. Tâche de ne pas te faire trop remarquer.

- Moi, me faire remarquer ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix outrée et blessée. Je pensais que vous me connaissiez mieux que ça !

- C'est justement parce que je te connais que je te mets en garde.

Un cor sonna quelque part à proximité des portes. Aragorn offrit un dernier regard entendu à Luana, avant de mener sa monture vers l'origine du son. Lorsque le cheval de Legolas passa devant elle, Gimli se pencha dangereusement sur la selle pour lui dire d'une voix complice :

- Il sera aussi dans le cortège de tête. Je garderai un œil sur lui. Vous avez ma parole de Nain !

- Gimli !

Le rire du Nain continua de raisonner encore un instant malgré la distance qui grandissait entre eux. Luana secoua la tête d'un air désespéré, avant de jeter un regard autour d'elle. Les villageois se mettaient en branle, poussant et tirant leurs chariots. Beaucoup portaient sur leur dos de lourdes charges sur leur dos, des paniers d'osiers emplis à ras-bord. D'autres soutenaient les plus vieux et les aidaient à avancer. Oui, Luana préférait être là. Là où elle pourrait véritablement aider.

« _Comment comptes-tu_ _aider, si tu refuses de révéler ta véritable force ?_ » demanda Naurofána, sincèrement curieuse et un brin narquois.

« Je ferais dans la limite de ce qu'une personne normalement constituée ferait » dit-elle distraitement en haussant les épaules.

« _Es-tu sûre de pouvoir de retenir ? Le contrôle de ta force n'est pas ta qualité première_. »

« Hé ben ça me fera un bon exercice ! »

« _Je ne peux que te donner raison sur ce point. En attendant, je retourne me reposer. La faim commence à nouveau à se faire sentir et je préfère ne pas tenter le diable. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, je serais tout de même là._ »

« Entendu Nana. Dors bien. J'essaierai de m'éloigner du convoi lors d'une halte pour qu'on puisse chasser un peu. »

Un grognement satisfait lui répondit. Luana n'y avait pas prêté attention jusque-là, mais il était vrai qu'elle-même ressentait de plus en plus la faim, le besoin de viande rouge et la simple idée de chasser éveiller en elle une certaine excitation. Avant, elle ne ressentait ça que quand Naurofána et elle s'étaient liées.

- Madame, vous venez ? fit une petite voix fluette derrière elle.

La Nauro grimaça doucement mais se força à prendre un sourire avant de se tourner vers la petite fille. Freyda et Éothen étaient perchés sur le dos de leur bourrin noir, guidé par un soldat à la mine taciturne.

- J'arrive la miss, répondit-elle en s'approchant autant que le lui permettait la présence du cheval.

Alors que le convoi franchissait les portes de la ville, Luana marcha à côté des deux enfants et de leur monture durant un instant. Au loin, sur la première colline qui bordait les fortifications, elle vit Théoden, flanqué de ses hommes de mains parmi lesquels se trouvaient Elden, ouvrir la marche. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli se trouvaient près de lui. Elle eut un bref pincement au cœur de ne pas être auprès de ses compagnons. Mais l'idée de se tenir dans un groupe aussi… élitiste ne lui plaisait pas. Elle était une enfant de banlieue. Même si elle appréciait les choses raffinées et les beaux-arts, elle n'en restait pas moins attachée à son éducation de la rue. Elle y avait appris l'amitié et la solidarité.

Son bref remord de ne pas se trouver avec eux en cet instant s'envola lorsqu'elle avisa une minuscule silhouette peiner à avancer. Elle crut un instant qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant en raison de sa petite taille. Elle dépassait à peine la taille d'un Hobbit. Mais lorsqu'une mèche de cheveux blancs, soulevée par le vent, s'échappa du voile qui lui couvrait la tête, Luana prit conscience de la courbure du dos, complètement voûté, et du poids qui semblaient peser sur cet être fragile. Adressant un bref signe de main aux enfants, elle s'approcha de la vieille dame en robe sombre. Elle pouvait percevoir le souffle erratique et sifflant de la pauvre femme. Sa vue de vie lui montra l'état fragile de se corps usé par le temps qui s'appuyait lourdement sur une canne tordue. Pourquoi donc personne ne l'aidait ?

- Madame ? appela-t-elle doucement.

Elle se retourna lentement, dévoilant un visage ridé, des yeux verts légèrement voilés de blanc. Malgré sa souffrance évidente, la veille femme lui offrit un sourire radieux de ses fines lèvres parcheminées. Luana ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle malgré les ravages du temps. Il y avait chez elle une beauté à laquelle aucun Elfe ne pourrait prétendre. Car on pouvait lire sur son visage toute sa vie : ses rides étaient des lignes finement tracés sur le parchemin de sa peau. Celles sur son front gardaient une part de secret sur ses malheurs, qu'il valait mieux garder pour soi. Seules les joies valaient la peine d'être partagées avec le plus grand nombre. Celles aux coins de ses yeux et de ses lèvres racontaient les instants de joies, portraits de ses sourires même lorsqu'ils étaient absents, partitions du chant de ses rires.

- Hé bien, en voici une bien belle demoiselle, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante mais à l'accent encore doux et chantant.

Luana resta un instant surprise sous ce compliment si… inattendu. Elle était en habits d'homme trop grands pour elle, les cheveux fous volant au vent, ses mèches noires s'entremêlant aux blanches, le visage tiré par la fatigue. Et jamais on ne lui avait dit qu'elle était belle. Sa peau laiteuse et ses cheveux de neige n'étaient pas au goût de tous. Se ressaisissant, elle lui offrit en retour un sourire un peu trop timide à son goût. Elle se sentait extrêmement intimidée par cette vielle dame, sans savoir pourquoi.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger madame, mais je voulais savoir si vous désiriez un peu d'aide. On a une longue route et je ne voudrais pas vous savoir devant marcher seule tout du long.

Elle se sentit idiote d'avoir dit ça. La pauvre dame pouvait mal prendre qu'on parle ainsi de sa faiblesse. Au lieu de cela, son sourire s'agrandit.

- C'est très gentil à vous. Mais une demoiselle de votre qualité a bien d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper d'une vielle dame comme moi.

- Je ne suis pas noble, corrigea-t-elle automatiquement, de peur que recommence le même manège qu'avec Elden un peu plus tôt.

- Mais vous voyagez avec de grandes gens.

- Ça… ça c'est fait par hasard.

La vielle dame la considéra de ses yeux verts. Le voile qui les couvrait donna à la Nauro l'impression qu'elle ne la regardait pas directement, qu'elle voyait beaucoup plus loin qu'elle…

- Il n'y a pas de hasard dans la vie, ma jeune demoiselle.

Luana resta de nouveau interdite. Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle offrit son bras en soutien à la vieille femme. Celle-ci sourit de plus belle, avant de s'y appuyer. Bien qu'elle parut se laisser aller contre ce support bienvenu, elle ne pesait presque rien sur le bras de la Nauro. Et sa force de louve n'y était pour rien. Cette dame ne semblait pas peser plus lourd qu'une brindille.

- Et comment se nomme cette belle demoiselle ?

- Luana. Luana Le Guen, répondit-il mécaniquement, mal à l'aise devant cette appellation. Et vous, quel est votre nom ?

- Nora. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même. Mais vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez.

Une fois de plus, elle n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un sourire. Durant un long moment, toutes deux marchèrent en silence. Pas très vite, mais vu la vitesse à laquelle le convoi avançait, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elles avaient le temps. Mais personne ne vint les voir pour prendre des nouvelles de la vieille dame, personne ne vint s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle. N'avait-elle donc aucune famille ? Luana doutait qu'un proche l'aurait laissée avancer avec au bras d'une parfaite inconnue.

- Pardonnez-moi, dame Nora…

- Dame ? Je ne pense pas mériter ce titre, rit la vieille de bon cœur. Nora suffit.

- Entendu, répondit la Nauro d'une petite mine contrite. Avez-vous de la famille ?

Elle craignait de poser la question, de peur que la réponse n'éveille de mauvais souvenirs et des larmes chez sa compagne de route. Au lieu de cela, son visage s'emplit de tendresse teintée d'inquiétude.

- Oui. J'ai un fils, mais il a suivi le seigneur Eomer lors de la maladie de notre bon roi. Sa femme vit d'ordinaire à Edoras avec nous, mais elle a dû partir pour un village voisin il y a peu, pour voir sa famille. Sans doute la retrouverons-nous à Fort-le-Cor.

Les rides de son front apparurent plus marquée tandis qu'une sourde angoisse naissait en elle. Luana pouvait le comprendre, vu les nouvelles des autres villages qui étaient parvenues jusque-là.

- Vous êtes donc seule pour le moment ? s'enquit-elle, surprise qu'on ait laissé seule une dame de son âge.

- Non. Mon petit-fils rentre tous les soirs à la maison. Il est passé tout à l'heure pour m'annoncer le départ et à pris sur son cheval les quelques affaires que je souhaitais emporter.

- Et il n'est pas resté avec vous ? s'exclama la Nauro avec aberration.

- Je sais qu'il aurait préféré, mais il a des responsabilités. Il doit aider tout le monde et pas seulement sa vieille grand-mère, dit-elle d'un ton complice en se penchant sur elle.

Luana acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Elle comprenait, ne pouvant malgré tout s'empêcher de se demander ce que pouvait bien faire ce petit-fils pour avoir tant à faire ailleurs. Et puis une autre question prit place dans son esprit : où était son époux ? Mais la réponse lui paraissant évidente, elle préféra ne rien dire. Comme si elle venait de lire dans ses pensées, Nora soupira doucement.

- Si mon époux avait été là, peut-être ne serais-je pas une charge pour ma famille. Même si je doute qu'il serait resté près de moi si un danger rôdait.

- Il serait allé se battre ? interrogea la jeune fille, étonnée qu'au lieu de rester pour la protéger, il se serait éloigné d'elle.

- Ho que oui ! C'était un homme courageux… et qui par-dessus tout aimait se battre.

- Ce devait être un grand cavalier.

L'éclat de rire de Nora fit sursauter Luana, totalement prise au dépourvu… qu'avait-elle dit de si drôle ?

- Mon mari n'était pas un cavalier, loin de là. Là d'où il venait, il était un excellent soldat mais jamais il n'a rejoint ni les cavaliers de Thengel, ni ceux de Théoden.

« D'où il venait ? » songea Luana, de plus en plus intriguée. À l'entendre, elle avait l'impression que cet homme venait… d'un autre monde. Elle secoua doucement la tête pour chasser cette idée. Dans ce monde, les distance paraissaient si longue que n'importe qui ne venant pas des alentours devaient passer pour un alien. Même Aragorn, bien qu'il soit humain contrairement à ses compagnons, devait leur paraître étrange.

- Pourquoi ne les a-t-il pas rejoints s'il était si bon que ça ?

- Il était un étranger et passait pour beaucoup comme extravagant… Je ne peux pas leur donner tort, mais je crois que c'est ce qui m'a séduite chez lui au début, confessa-t-elle avec un petit gloussement complice. Pour tout dire, je le revois en toi.

Le regard dont elle la couva mit un instant mal à l'aise la Nauro, avant qu'elle n'y perçoive une lueur amusée, un peu mélancolique.

- Bien qu'il soit parti peu après la naissance de notre fils, Peren a fortement hérité de son caractère. Mais j'aime à penser que je lui ai transmis une part de mon espièglerie. Il est bien plus joueur et doux que son père.

Peren, Peren… ce nom lui disait quelque chose… mais impossible de remettre le doigt dessus. Où l'avait-elle déjà entendu ? Hélas, cette interrogation fut chassée à peine eut-elle pris forme dans son esprit, emportée par le vent d'indignation qui souffla aussitôt en elle.

- Il est parti ? Il vous a fait un gosse et s'est cassé ?

Encore une fois, la vieille Nora la prit au dépourvu. Plutôt que de montrer la moindre rancœur ou colère, elle rit de nouveau de bon cœur.

- Il n'était certes pas le genre d'homme que l'on imagine père mais jamais il ne nous aurait abandonné.

Son regard se fit lointain tandis que son sourire fanait.

- Il a dû retourner chez lui pour régler des problèmes… il n'est jamais revenu malgré sa promesse. Je sais qu'il ne nous a pas abandonné et que quelque chose l'a empêché de nous rejoindre. Quoi, je l'ignore mais jamais je n'ai douté de lui.

- Ce devait être un grand homme pour que vous l'aimiez comme ça.

- Bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître ou que lui-même ne le pensait. Il se cachait souvent sous des airs durs… et il faut avouer qu'il savait se montrer effrayant. Mais il avait bon fond.

Nora continua de parler de sa vie, de sa famille, de cet homme si cher à son cœur. Elle lui raconta comment elle l'avait rencontré il y avait de cela longtemps, quand elle était encore bergère, un jour où elle gardait ses moutons. Elle lui expliqua comment, malgré de graves blessures qu'il avait obtenues lors de son voyage, il avait tué à lui seul plusieurs brigands qui étaient arrivés à cet instant-là. Comment elle l'avait recueilli chez elle et soigné. À sa grande surprise, Luana découvrit que le vieille Nora connaissait Grand-Pas. C'était le rôdeur qui avait soigné les blessures de cet homme si étrange. Certains passages paraissaient flous à la Nauro mais elle décida de ne pas poser de question. Si sa compagne de marche préférait garder secret certaine chose, elle ne jouerait pas les indiscrètes.

Les heures de marche défilèrent, lentement, le paysage changeant peu, les collines herbeuses succédant aux collines herbeuses battues par les vents. Face au temps qui se rafraichit, Luana ôta de ses épaules sa cape offerte par les Galadhrims et la déposa sur le dos courbé de Nora. La vieille dame l'accepta avec gratitude.

Le convoi semblait s'être quelque peu désorganisé au fur et à mesure de son avancement. Les cavaliers, au début bien ordonnés, principalement regroupés en en tête et en queue de cortège, faisant des allers-retours le long de la file pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, commençaient à s'éparpiller dans la foule, rejoignant leur famille.

À chaque cheval qui venait dans leur direction, Luana s'attendait à voir arriver le petit-fils de Nora. Quand un énième canasson se dirigea vers eux, elle n'y prêta pas attention. Ce ne fut que la brise porta à son nez le parfum d'un être bien connu qu'elle releva la tête.

- Ha mon petit Elden ! s'exclama joyeusement Nora.

- Grand-mère, la salua-t-il avec chaleur. Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Luana.

La Nauro en question considéra avec surprise le Rohirrim, avant que son regard ne dérive vers Nora, puis de nouveau sur Elden, puis Nora. Elden. Nora… Peren !

- T'es le fils de Peren ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant un doigt vers lui.

Le cavalier haussa un sourcil surpris, avant d'afficher une moue narquoise.

- Oui. Elden, fils de Peren. Il me semble que c'est ainsi que je me suis présenté lors de notre première conversation.

Luana ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, le doigt toujours en l'air, avant d'avoir un blocage et de rester là sans dire un mot. Face au rire naissant d'Elden, elle se dépêcha de refermer la bouche, se renfrognant.

- Le portrait de son père et de son grand-père, soupira la vieille femme dans un mélange d'amusement et de désespoir.

- C'est lui votre petit-fils ? s'enquit la Nauro.

- Oui.

- … je vous plains.

Nora rit de plus belle sous le regard penaud d'Elden, à qui Luana tira discrètement la langue.

- Je n'espérais plus trouver de jeune fille capable de répondre ainsi à mon petit-fils.

- Il faut dire, il y en a peu de semblable à celle-ci, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, avant de tourner un regard moqueur vers la jeune fille en question. Aussi indomptable qu'un cheval sauvage.

- Non mais t'as fini de me comparer à un de tes foutus canassons ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'insultant à être comparé à un cheval. Au contraire tu devrais en être charmée. Ce n'est pas comme si je te comparais à un warg.

- Encore heureux ! s'emporta la Nauro, légèrement piquée à vif, se rappelant un peu trop sa première rencontre avec Haldir.

Et ça ne lui rappelait que trop pourquoi elle l'avait légèrement évité jusque-là. Il considérait que la traiter de warg serait blessant… mais s'en tiendrait-il à cette bonne pensée s'il découvrait qu'elle était une louve ?

- Jeune gens, cessez donc de vous battre, les stoppa Nora avec amusement. Elden, je pensais t'avoir mieux éduqué que cela. Que dirais ta pauvre mère si elle t'entendait ? Quant à toi Luana, réagir aux inepties de mon petit-fils, c'est se laisser prendre au piège.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, avant de détourner le regard d'un air gêné, pris en faute. Luana, pour détourner le sujet, proposa poliment à la vieille dame de reprendre leur route, le convoi continuant d'avancer quand eux restaient inertes.

- Merci Luana, répondit Elden avant de s'approcher de sa grand-mère et faisant reculer la Nauro, mais il est temps pour moi de reprendre mon rôle. Je ne l'ai déjà que trop délaissé.

- Tu avais des choses plus importantes à faire que de t'occuper d'une vieille femme, le rassura Nora d'un ton doux et tendre.

- Certes, concéda-t-il en démontant. Mais maintenant que je peux prendre soin de ma chère grand-mère, je ne vais pas m'en priver. Quel fils serais-je si mon père revenait pour découvrir que sa pauvre mère a été délaissée ?

- Certainement pas un ingrat ! Ton père peut comprendre que tu aies d'autres responsabilités.

Nora n'en délaissa pas moins le bras de Luana, la gratifiant d'un de ses sourires ravissants. Elden la hissa aisément sur le dos de son cheval, la portant à bout de bras comme si elle n'avait rien pesé. La Nauro les considéra en silence. Elle s'était déjà demandé comment il était possible que le jeune Rohirrim soit si… franc et spontané quand il était avec elle. Maintenant, elle avait une partie de la réponse. La seule chose qu'elle ignorait encore et qui dévoilait totalement le mystère, c'était l'origine de cet étrange grand-père. Mais elle doutait d'avoir un jour la réponse.

Ils se remirent en route, Elden menant son cheval par la bride, Nora racontant avec plaisir les frasques de son petit-fils quand il n'était encore qu'un garçonnet en culotte courte. Luana faillit s'étrangler de rire lorsqu'elle lui raconta comment il lui avait fait peur.

- Je l'entendais bien m'appeler. Mais j'avais beau regarder à gauche, à droite, derrière moi, impossible de le trouver. C'est en levant les yeux que je l'ai découvert perché sur le toit de la vieille bergerie, qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment. Et ce garnement était fier de montrer qu'il était « plus grand que moi » !

- J'avais quatre ans et je n'avais aucune conscience du danger ! se défendit l'intéressé.

- Tu en as aujourd'hui vingt et tu es plus acrobate que jamais, renchérit sa chère mère-grand.

Elden secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de se poser sur Luana, qui ne prenait plus la peine de tousser pour dissimuler son rire.

- Tu peux te moquer et jouer les innocentes, lui lança-t-il sur un ton de défi. Mais je suis sûre que tu as fait bien pire !

- Sauf que quand je grimpais quelque part, mon père ou ma mère n'avait pas à venir me chercher !

- Tu ne pouvais pas être si bonne grimpeuse aussi jeune.

- J'ai jamais dit que je m'en étais toujours sortie indemne et sur mes deux pieds, ironisa la Nauro.

La chamaillerie bon enfant continua encore longtemps sous les yeux amusés de Nora, qui ne chercha pas à les arrêter encore une fois. Leur joute amicale animait la route, les gens autour d'eux les considérant avec des mines surprises, avant de sourire ou de rire doucement face à cet échange animé et cocasse.

Un bruit de galop, un parfum de sous-bois perdu dans le vent des plaines, firent taire Luana et lui firent tourner les yeux alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à porter un coup décisif, auquel Elden aurait eu du mal à répondre.

Perché sur son cheval, Legolas galopa jusqu'à eux. Lorsqu'il fut à proximité, il salua Elden et Nora, avant de se mettre à leur niveau et de trotter aux côté de Luana. La Nauro se recula, trouvant la distance entre le canasson et elle un peu trop réduite à son goût, se rapprochant un peu plus encore d'Elden.

- Vous n'êtes pas avec les autres ? d'un ton vif, un peu trop nerveuse.

- Je suis venu m'assurer que vous alliez bien, répondit-il avec son sourire, qui comme d'habitude n'effleurait que ses lèvres.

- Ma grand-mère et moi veillons sur elle, seigneur Legolas, intervint Elden d'un ton affable. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter.

L'Elfe tourna vers l'humain un regard neutre, avant de se s'incliner légèrement et de les remercier « de ces bonnes intentions ». Il se tourna de nouveau vers la Nauro et tendit la main vers elle.

- Souhaitez-vous monter ? La route est encore longue…

- Et elle le sera pour tout le monde. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je monterais… sur un de ces fichus canassons, grogna-t-elle alors que la monture de l'Elfe se déportait un peu trop sur elle.

Elle fit un nouvel écart, et manqua buter dans Elden, qui posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Et où est-ce que vous avez encore largué ce pauvre Gimli ? accusa Luana en ignorant la question. Je croyais que vous deviez chevaucher ensemble !

Legolas ne comprenait pas son angoisse et sa peur des chevaux. Elle doutait fort que le jeune Rohirrim puisse ne serait-ce qu'envisager ce genre de chose, lui qui était sans doute né sur un cheval !

L'Elfe fronça légèrement les sourcils, chose rare et aussi incroyable qu'incompréhensible pour le coup. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait brusquement… contrarié ? À moins qu'il n'ait véritablement abandonné le Nain derrière, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça…

- Gimli est en compagnie de dame Eowyn. Il a préféré monter sur une autre monture.

- Il aime pas monter à crue et vous le savez.

¡_Mierda_! Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner d'elle et emmener aussi loin que possible son foutu cheval ? Elle supportait déjà mal la monture d'Elden et n'endurait la proximité que parce que l'animal soulageait les jambes de leur vieille compagne. Là elle était coincée entre deux de ces _cabellos malditos_ !

Mais au lieu de repartir vers la tête de file pour rejoindre Aragorn, Gimli et Théoden, l'Elfe démonta sans même faire stopper son destrier. D'un bond souple, devant lequel Elden resta un instant pantois tandis que Nora riait doucement, il atterrit à côté de Luana. Avec un sourire, il se mit à marcher avec eux, se contentant d'une simple main posée sur l'encolure de son cheval pour le guider.

Alors que la discussion allait bon train avant l'arrivée de l'Elfe, Luana ne sut plus quoi dire. Le cours de la dispute qui l'opposait à Elden avait été rompu et elle cherchait désespérément un sujet sur lequel elle pourrait à la fois discuter avec Legolas, Elden et Nora.

… et voilà, Legolas venait de lui pourrir un instant complice avec Elden. ¡_Endiablado elfo_!

* * *

><p>Pour les curieux, l'étrange mari de Nora n'est autre que Bando, le héros de la fic de Strdier's Arblest : Eveil.<br>Très bonne fic que je conseille à tous ;)  
>(Vous la trouverez dans mes favoris ;) )<p>

* * *

><p>Réponses aux reviews ! ;)<p>

**Waina **: Un ange vraiment ? XP J'avais crut comprendre ça ^^ Merci à toi pour tes reviews =)  
>Le bientôt est arrivé ^^ Mais comme je ne gère pas l'inspi, je peux difficilement garder un rythme soutenu et stable(sans parler des cours et du taff -_-)<br>Merci pour ta fidélité à Luana et Naurofána =)

**Hinata **: merci de ta compréhension =) Ha ça tu verras s'il en est capable ou non ;) Tu trouve Leggy effacé, vraiment ? … attend de lire ce qui suit x) (même si le chapitre laisse présager un peu XP ) Tant mieux si tu arrive tout de même à accepter et intégrer Elden à la fic, parce qu'il va prendre une sacrée place dans l'histoire ;) Merci pour tous ses encouragements et pour tes reviews =)

**YsalonnaDurin** : désolée pour l'attente… j'espère que la suite et le délai moins long pour ce chapitre me rattraperont ^^ Merci pour ta review =)

**Plagieurrrr** : COUCOU ! MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR TA REVIEW ! =P PAS GRAVE SI T'AS LA CAPITALOÎDE AIGUE ? JE CONNAIS TKT ;P MACHIN STRIDER… PAUVRE STRIDER x) OUI OUI MINUTE XP MERCI POUR TA REVIEW !

**lucie227** : oui enfin, désolée pour l'attente x) alors j'espère que si tu passe ton brevet en ce moment, ce chapitre te boostera ;) Merci pour ta review =)

**Guest :** Ouf merci ^^ Toute une histoire parce qu'elle n'a pas de tact XP Pourquoi ? :o Ha… je vois que toi tu as déjà fait ton choix au niveau du couple x) Et si c'st Elden au lieu de Leggy… ? XP Alors bonne lecture et merci pour ta review =)


	44. Mon Grand Dada

Hé oui nouveau chapitre ! =P  
>Oui bon je sais que j'avais dit à certains que je publierais pendant les vacances... mais j'ai oublié que je n'avais PAS de vacances x(<br>Enfin bref, nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, devrait me faire pardonner pour l'attente. Déjà parce que niveau longueur il est un peu plus long que d'habitude et... je me suis tapée des bonnes barres =P

Mais ça vous lirez, vous jugerez ^^

Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos _Favs_ et vos _Follows_.  
>Et merci à mon bêta =)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 44 : Mon Grand Dada<strong>

Ils continuèrent à marcher sans un mot. Malgré les bruits et la cohue qui les entouraient, ce silence était si pesant aux oreilles de la Nauro qu'il en devenait un bourdonnement incessant et pourtant inexistant. Leur mutisme était devenu des murs de pierres, épaisses et froides, qui les isolaient de la clameur du monde extérieur. C'était comme si elle était entrée dans une église, quand dehors le monde grouillait et s'activait. Une impression très désagréable, renforcée par la mine toujours si solennelle et inexpressive de Legolas. Pourquoi ne souriait-il pas un peu plus ? Quand il avait la bonté de relever le coin des lèvres, même si ce n'était qu'un peu et que ça ne réchauffait pas ses yeux, ça lui donnait un air un peu moins coincé. Il aurait pu faire un effort là !

¡_Mierda_! Quand il était avec Lindoïlin, à se balader dans la belle Lothlórien, elle ne venait pas s'incruster ! Elle faisait même exprès de s'éloigner quand elle les voyait arriver, limite main dans la main, pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas obligés de s'arrêter pour faire causette. Alors qu'il respecte un minimum leur intimité quand Elden et elle étaient ensembles ¡_Joder_! Même si eux ne formaient pas un couple beau, lumineux, parfait –ils ne formaient même pas de couple tout court ! –ce n'était pas une raison pour leur gâcher leurs moments complices et leurs délires. Oui elle avait envie de passer un peu de temps seule avec lui, ou même avec Nora, qui ne les embêtaient pas elle. Au contraire, elle révélait à la jeune Nauro des choses sur le jeune Rohirrim ! Et elle voulait vraiment apprendre à le connaître.

Pour le coup, elle était bien tentée de faire exprès de l'exclure de la conversation, histoire de lui faire bien comprendre qu'il dérangeait un peu beaucoup. Mais, avec une certaine maturité dont elle fut fière, elle se dit que ç'aurait été un comportement de petite fille de sept ans, malapprise et pourrie-gâtée. Elle avait atteint l'âge de la majorité française. Même si elle devait attendre encore trois ans avant d'être universellement majeure, elle devait se montrer digne de son âge, et des gens avec qui elle voyageait depuis plusieurs mois.

Alors certes, Legolas lui avait gâché trois moments de complicité avec d'autres en un temps record. Néanmoins, en ce qui concernait l'instant confidence avec Gimli ou le câlin avec Aragorn, il ne les avait interrompu que pour leur signaler qu'il était temps d'y aller ou que le convoi se mettait en route. Si ça n'avait pas été lui, ç'en aurait été un autre. Et elle aurait sans doute moins apprécié de voir l'homme-poiscaille… non Gamelin, se corrigea-t-elle… débarquer dans la cuisine ou le couloir. Là avec Elden, ce devait être parce que le rôdeur ou le Nain lui avait demandé de jeter un œil voir si elle ne faisait pas de bêtise.

Elle espérait juste que Gimli n'était pas allé sortir à l'Elfe cette histoire de cour et de drague qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Elden ne la draguait pas, et de toute façon elle n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout intéressée par lui ! Juste qu'il était le gars le plus cool qu'elle ait rencontré jusque-là… et puis fallait avouer qu'il était mignon dans son genre, et tellement loin de la beauté froide et de l'indifférente perfection des Elfes.

Pourquoi elle se faisait cette réflexion ?

Secouant la tête, elle en revint à un sentier de pensée moins déviant et, satisfaite de sa réflexion et de sa sage décision, elle réfléchit vaillamment à un sujet de conversation qui intéresserait tout le monde. Problème : le seul sujet qui lui vint, susceptible de faire participer et les Rohirrims et l'Elfe… l'excluait elle. Pourquoi fallait-il que le seul leur point commun soit leur amour pour les canassons ? Si au moins ils connaissaient My Little Pony… ils auraient pu avoir une discussion censée et riche entre Bronies et Pegasisters. Mais non, eux tout ce qu'ils connaissaient c'était Mon Grand Dada.

Elle avait de plus en plus envie de la jouer en mode loterie et de balancer le premier sujet qui lui passerait à l'esprit : et le sujet joker est… Mais non, elle ne devait pas céder à la facilité, même si elle se doutait qu'Elden serait capable d'attraper au rebond la moindre de ses paroles et la lui renvoyer directement. Ils seraient repartis dans une joute verbale et puis voilà !

¡_Vamos Luana_!, un petit effort !

Le jeune cavalier du Rohan n'eut pas les mêmes scrupules qu'elle. Menant son cheval par la bride, toujours miraculeusement placé entre l'animal et elle, il se pencha sur elle avec un air de connivence.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Tiendras-tu ta promesse ? fit-il tout bas avec un sourire entendu placardé sur la face.

- Elden ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un rire, comprenant où il voulait en venir. On avait dit quand on aurait un peu de temps.

- N'avons-nous pas le temps ? Ils nous reste encore trois jours de marche ce me semble, insista-t-il avec malice.

- Pfff ! Pas en marchant ! Ce soir quand on se posera.

Elle leva la main afin de lui faire comprendre que le débat était clos. Elden lui coula un regard en coin, affichant une mine déconfite et triste à la manière d'un cocker… ¡_Mierda_! Comment savait-il qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister à ces braves petites bêtes, trop choux avec leurs grands yeux larmoyants et leur tête toute triste ? Celui qu'elle avait quand elle était petite et que sa famille et elle vivaient encore en bordure de forêt, s'appelait Plimous et avait toujours tout obtenu d'elle. Il était trop mignon pour qu'on puisse lui refuser quoique ce soit !

Luana ne put s'empêcher de rire face à sa facétie, et lui donna un léger coup de bras.

- Arrête ça ! Si tu es sage, tu auras le droit à un bonus.

- Ai-je ta parole ?

- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer ! fit-elle en levant une main vers le ciel et posant l'autre sur le cœur d'un air outrageusement solennel.

Le doux rire de Nora attira l'attention de la Nauro, qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Mais le silence persistant du côté de l'Elfe lui fit tourner le regard vers lui. Son visage s'était fait de marbre tandis que ses yeux de glace la fixaient avec intensité. Il semblait chercher au fond d'elle quelle autre promesse elle avait fait à Elden, fouillant de son regard les tréfonds de son âme à la recherche d'une réponse. Il allait pas non plus s'y mettre lui aussi ? Gimli était déjà un chaperon redoutable ! Mais elle préférait le Nain dans ce rôle, lui au moins était drôle. Là, le prince de Mirkwood faisait plus penser à la sorcière dans Raiponse, en plus jeune, plus blond et bien plus beau bien sûr, surveillant jalousement sa petite protégée.

- Si je suis « sage », reprit Elden en appuyant le dernier mot d'un ton ironique, que recevrai-je en récompense?

Luana leva les yeux au ciel d'un ton théâtralement agacé. Il perdait pas le nord celui-là… et elle aimait ça !

- Je sais pas… qu'est ce qui ferait plaisir à un brave petit Rohirrim comme toi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur, se retenant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et de le gratouiller derrière l'oreille.

Il lui faisait un peu penser à son chien… c'était con à dire, mais il était aussi foufou et joueur que Plimous. Aussi loyal et présent quand on avait besoin de lui pour un gros câlin, ou juste de rire un peu. Ce n'était pas très flatteur dit comme ça, mais venant d'elle c'était un véritable compliment : il lui faisait fondre le cœur en lui rappelant son petit cocker adoré !

- Très bien... en ce cas, chante-moi une chanson de chez toi.

- Quoi ?

- Une chanson… tu dois bien en connaître une, l'encouragea-t-il gentiment. Tout semble si différent là d'où tu viens. Vos chants sont-ils aussi éloignés des nôtres que l'est ton langage du nôtre ?

Bim, prend toi ça dans la face… OK, elle avait un langage à deux balle, mais quand même !

- Non, enfin si j'en connais mais… pas sûre qu'elles plaisent quoi !

Elle tourna un regard implorant vers Nora, espérant qu'elle pourrait raisonner son petit-fils. Au lieu de quoi :

- Je suis sûre qu'elles seront très biens, la rassura leur vieille compagne avec son doux sourire.

« Nana, ¡_Ayudame_!» implora silencieusement la Nauro, sans obtenir aucune réponse. Sa louve ne lui viendrait pas en aide malgré le grand danger qui pesait sur elles. ¡_Mierda_! En désespoir de cause, elle se tourna vers Legolas. Le visage de l'Elfe était toujours aussi impénétrable. Néanmoins… était-ce un sourire en coin qu'elle vit brièvement apparaître sur ses lèvres ? Non, impossible ! Ce fut si rapide et si fugace qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu.

- Votre chanson _Hijo de la luna_ fut fort appréciée à Imladris, lors des veillées dans la Salle du Feu.

…. Qui ? Quoi ? Quand ? Où ? Que ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Il se souvenait de ça lui ? Il était là quand elle l'avait chanté ? Mince, elle aurait jamais pensé qu'il se souviendrait de ça, et encore moins du titre en espagnol. En plus, il avait eu un accent terriblement envoûtant quand il l'avait prononcé…

¡_Madre de dios_! Luana, arrête de divaguer ! Elle se serait bien tâté le front pour voir si elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Elle délirait pas mal depuis quelques heures. La fatigue ? Peut-être. Ou alors un effet secondaire à retardement du poison sur les flèches Uruk. Si ça se trouve, c'était un poison neurotoxique et il lui avait tué quelques neurones au passage… ces cellules-là ne se régénéraient pas et n'étaient pas remplaçables, donc aucune chance que Naurofána puisse lui soigner ça ! Elle en avait déjà pas beaucoup dans la caboche, si ça continuait comme ça elle allait vraiment devenir un légume. Ironie pour un animal carnivore comme le loup.

Et bien sûr, comme il fallait s'y attendre, Elden se jeta sur l'information balancée par Legolas comme un petit toutou foufou sur son joujou. Trop chouchou !

Sauf qu'il était hors de question qu'elle chante ! Pendant un long moment encore elle lutta, trouvant des excuses, argumentant pour ne pas avoir à chanter. Elle n'était pas une chanteuse et encore moins un jukebox qui donnait de la voix sur commande. Quand elle chantait, c'était quand elle le voulait, où elle le voulait et parce qu'elle en avait envie. Elle parvint finalement à trouver un compromis, promettant à Elden qu'elle chanterait pour lui, mais loin des autres oreilles, c'est-à-dire quand ils s'arrêteraient. Le Rohirrim contrattaqua en faisant remarquer qu'il devrait déjà attendre jusqu'à ce moment-là pour qu'elle tienne parole, ce à quoi elle répliqua qu'elle lui avait promis le bonus uniquement s'il était sage. Et donc qu'il avait intérêt à cesser de l'enquiquiner avec ça pour le moment s'il tenait vraiment à son bonus.

Pour la peine, le soir vint bien trop vite au goût de la Nauro. Dès lors que Legolas fut reparti vers des lieux plus cléments à ses oreilles d'Elfe, Luana repartit de plus belle dans sa conversation avec Nora et son petit-fils, tant et si bien que la route avait parue passer rapidement. C'était sûr que ce voyage était bien moins fatiguant que ce qu'elle avait connu jusque-là avec la Communauté. Le convoi était d'une telle lenteur que c'était une véritable promenade de santé.

Quand la halte fut déclarée, Elden dut retourner près de Théoden et fut obligé de faire descendre sa chère grand-mère de son cheval. Luana voulut rester près de Nora afin de veiller sur elle, mais la vieille dame lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule le temps de quelques heures, et qu'elle ferait bien de retrouver ses amis. À contrecœur et après lui avoir trouvé une place près d'un des feux qui s'allumaient un peu partout, Luana se mit à la recherche de ses compagnons de route.

Alors qu'elle remontait lentement la file de bivouac qui s'installait peu à peu, une petite voix l'appela.

- Madame, madame !

Avec un soupir, elle laissa passer l'appellation, et se tourna en offrant un sourire à la petite demoiselle qui se courait vers elle.

- Bonjour Freyda. Comment tu vas ?

- Bien madame. Et vous ?

- Ma foi bien. Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée par la route ?

- Non ! On est sur le dos de Garold, donc on a pas à marcher. Et comme Gawain nous guide, Éothen n'a pas à la guider.

Bon alors… Éothen était son frère, donc Gawain devait être l'homme qui avait pris leur cheval, Garold donc, par la bride. Elle aperçut le garde assis dans l'herbe, près du jeune garçon. Il lui montrait visiblement comment bien affuter une lame. Typiquement masculin. Il leva les yeux un instant, son regard fouillant la foule avant qu'il ne se pose sur la petite fille. Luana lui offrit un sourire et un signe de tête, heureuse qu'il ait pris les enfants sous son aile. En espérant qu'ils retrouveraient leur mère…

- Dites madame… fit d'une petite voix Freyda, avant de se taire, hésitante.

Pour l'encourager, Luana se mit à genou afin d'être à son niveau. Elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec les gosses, mais cette gamine était toute mignonne, malgré le « madame » à répétition, aussi était-elle prête à discuter avec elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a la miss ?

- C'est vrai qu'il y a des loups dans ces plaines ?

Oui, et tu en as un juste devant toi, songea la Nauro avec ironie.

- Je ne sais pas la puce, dit-elle sincèrement, car mis à part Naurofána, elle ignorait s'il y avait d'autres loups dans les parages. Mais tu sais, ce ne sont pas des loups que tu dois avoir peur.

- Mais Éothen a dit que les loups mangeaient les enfants et qu'ils servaient les orques !

Luana ne put retenir une grimace. Sale gosse qui allait raconter des histoires à sa petite sœur pour lui faire peur ! Et elle en avait marre de la comparaison/confusion entre loup et warg !

- Ce ne sont pas les loups qui sont avec les vilains orques. Ce sont les wargs, corrigea-t-elle doucement.

- Mais les wargs et les loups, c'est la même chose !

- Pas du tout ! Les loups sont fins et ont un long museau. Les wargs sont plus gros et ont la face écrasée. Comme ça regarde.

Dans une grimace grotesque, Luana écrasa son nez de sa main, tentant d'obtenir la face la plus plate possible… et surtout la plus ridicule. La petite resta un moment interdite, sans doute surprise de voir une « madame » faire la grimace, puis éclata de rire. La Nauro en tira une certaine joie, car depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, le visage de l'enfant n'affichait que de l'inquiétude et de la peur, malgré ses sourires. Mais ces deux sombres sentiments revinrent presqu'aussitôt que le petit rire fut fini.

- Mais les wargs… il y en a dans la région. C'est maman qui me l'a dit.

Ça, Luana ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Aragorn l'avait mise en garde. Mais ces sales chiens de Sauron, elle en faisait son affaire.

- C'est vrai, il y a des wargs par ici. Mais tu sais quoi ? Si les wargs nous attaquent, une grande louve blanche va surgir et les chasser. Jamais elle ne les laissera s'approcher de ton frère et toi.

- Une louve ? répéta la gamine d'un air incertain et septique. Elle va nous aider ?

- Oui. Parce que cette louve ne veut pas que les wargs fassent du mal aux gens.

« N'est-ce pas Nana ? » songea la Nauro, même si sa louve ne lui répondrait pas. Elle savait que même si Naurofána avait été libre plutôt qu'enfermée en elle, elle se serait battue pour ces gens. La louve était une sacrée philanthrope.

Éothen appela sa petite sœur, qui dit au revoir à Luana à contrecœur avant de faire demi-tour. Oui, Luana n'était pas fan des gosses, mais ces deux-là, Freyda en particulier, la touchaient. Avant de dormir, elle passerait voir comment ils allaient après s'être assurée que Nora allait bien.

Dans un petit soupir, Luana reprit sa marcher vers la tête de file. Elle n'eut pas à chercher loin pour trouver ses compagnons. Aragorn et Legolas démontaient à peu de distance d'un groupe de cavalier qui s'était formé autour de Théoden toujours en selle. Elden était parmi eux.

Les yeux de la Nauro s'attardèrent sur sa silhouette svelte et altière, qui se découpait sur le ciel embrasé par le coucher de soleil. La lumière parée d'or, de rosée et d'orangé miroitait sur ses cheveux blonds. Il avait fière allure, le regard acéré concentré sur son roi, la tête haute et le dos droit, dressé avec panache sur son cheval. Plus elle le regardait, moins elle pouvait ignorer qu'elle le trouvait séduisant.

Avec agacement, elle se félicita une fois de plus de ne pouvoir rougir, la honte qu'elle ressentit à cette pensée lui aurait à coup sûr rosi les joues, pour ne pas dire la faire tourner en tomate. Son regard sur lui était déjà assez pesant, pas besoin d'une rougeur coupable pour la griller. C'était le genre de comportement qu'elle détestait d'ordinaire ! Les midinettes de chez elle avaient toujours eu le don de l'agacer. Au collège, ça la faisait gerber toutes ces minauderies, ces œillades, ces regards gourmands et ces gloussements de dindes en période de reproduction. Elle haïssait ces gamines pré-pubères en chaleur qui bavaient devant un gars en tantinet mignon et piaillaient à tout va pour attirer son attention. Jusque-là, elle n'avait jamais pensé à un garçon comme autre chose qu'un inconnu, une connaissance ou tout au plus un ami.

Maintenant, et pour la première fois, elle se demanda ce que ça faisait d'être attirée par un garçon. Était-ce ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour Elden ? Elle n'aurait su dire. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait ce genre d'attrait pour une personne. Comment se faisait-il que brusquement ça ne lui paraissait pas aussi stupide qu'auparavant ? C'était si soudain, et pourtant ça lui paraissait normal, voire naturel. Elle se souvenait que lors d'un soir de fête à Fondcombe, Aragorn lui avait demandé si elle avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait chez elle, un garçon qu'elle aimait.

Elle était toujours un peu gênée de se poser une question aussi niaise que ça… mais elle avait dix-huit ans. Il était normal qu'à son âge elle se demande ce genre de chose et commence à s'interroger. Et puis, Elden était sympa, drôle, tellement gentil avec elle, et ils cherchaient tous les deux la compagnie de l'autre. Elle était vraiment bien avec lui. Que ressentirait-elle s'il se mettait à la draguer ? Plus tôt dans la journée, Gimli lui avait parlé de courtiser. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait quand un homme faisait preuve d'intérêt pour une femme, le lui montrait et tentait de la séduire ?

- Si vous continuez de le dévisager ainsi, je doute que personne ne le remarque.

Surprise, Luana baissa le regard sur le visage rieur du fier fils de Gloïn. Quand on parlait du Nain, on en voyait la barbe.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire aux gens que je regarde le coucher de soleil ? demanda-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaule des plus naturels.

Le Nain rit dans sa barbe et lui lança un coup d'œil avant de tourner lui aussi son regard vers le coucher de soleil.

- Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'Anar frôlant l'horizon.

- Anar ? interrogea la Nauro, surprise de la désignation.

- Le vaisseau du Soleil.

Elle voulut lui demander plus sur cette histoire de vaisseau, mais Aragorn s'avança vers eux, considérant la jeune fille avec un haussement de sourcil significatif. Avant qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit, elle prit les devants :

- Non Grands-Pas je n'ai pas fait de bêtises, promis juré !

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire, répondit-il dans un sourire. La route ne t'a pas parue trop longue ?

- On est qu'au début, alors vaut mieux pas être déjà blasé. Et puis marcher, regarder le paysage, blaguer avec Elden, ça fait passer le temps vous savez !

Une expression sérieuse et un tantinet réprobatrice passa sur le visage fatigué du Dunedain, surprenant Luana.

- Elden est un cavalier du Rohan, dit-il dans un ton grave. Ne l'entraîne pas dans tes idées farfelues et ne l'habitue pas à trop de familiarités.

- Qu… quoi ?

C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi Aragorn lui disait-il cela ? Puis elle comprit clairement ce qu'il sous-entendait par-là : qu'elle arrête de le fréquenter de peur qu'elle le contamine avec son caractère de chien, son langage ordurier et sa franchise un peu trop vive ?

- Merci ! C'est pas comme si j'allais le pervertir que je sache !

- Aragorn, laissez donc notre jeune amie agir à sa guise, intervint Gimli d'un ton bonhomme. Elle est en âge de se débrouiller seule et nous l'a montré plus d'une fois. Et si ce freluquet n'est pas à même de résister à notre Nauro, il le regrettera bien assez tôt.

Luana lança un regard acéré à Gimli. Depuis un moment il s'amusait de la relation entre Elden et elle, même si sa première réaction avait été assez surprenante et pas des plus sympathique envers le Rohirrim. Est-ce que par hasard…

Aragorn laissa un soupir lui échapper, vaincu. La Nauro retint un sourire vainqueur. Si l'appui du Nain lui évitait des sermons de la part du rôdeur, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre ni chercher plus loin. Les quatre compagnons s'attelèrent à préparer leur bivouac pour la nuit, même s'il y avait peu à faire. Legolas s'occupa d'allumer un bon feu de camp, tandis que Gimli et elle s'occupaient des couches et qu'Aragorn s'occupait de dépecer un lapin… d'où sortait-il celui-là d'ailleurs ?

Songeuse, Luana tourna le regard vers le fils de Gloin.

- Au fait, maître Nain, vous parliez de courtiser dans les règles de l'art… ça se passe comment chez les Nains ?

Après un repas quelque peu léger fait de lapin et de pain –juste de pain pour Legolas –et agrémenté d'un cours sur l'art de la cour dans la société naine, Luana écouta avec avidité l'exposé de Gimli qui avait dérivé sur la signification des tresses et perles qu'arboraient les Nains. Elle était fascinée par la complexité de cette culture, qu'elle jugea tout aussi raffinée que celles des Elfes. Différente certes, mais égale. Étrangement, Legolas aussi écoutait tout en entretenant ses flèches. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un juste retour après l'intérêt dont avait fait preuve le Nain dans la cité de Caras Galadhon. Aragorn pendant ce temps assistait à la scène tout en aiguisant son épée, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres et le regard un instant apaisé.

Un grognement fit brusquement taire le Nain et attira le regard de ses deux compagnons sur la Nauro. Luana s'excusa dans une grimace, portant une main à son ventre noué. Gimli, loin d'être offensé, rit de bon cœur.

- Ce repas, bien que bon, avait un goût de trop peu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… enfin non, je n'ai plus faim. Enfin moi non mais…

- Peut-être serait-il temps pour Naurofána et toi d'aller chasser, dit doucement Aragorn de telle sorte que nul ne l'entende.

- Je sais… mais si on ne trouve que des lapins en amuse-gueule… pour dîner, se reprit-elle face au froncement de sourcils du rôdeur, on aura encore plus faim après ! gémit-elle doucement.

- Ces terres sont le territoire de plus gros gibiers, la rassura-t-il avant d'avoir un air songeur. Mais il est possible que les orques et les wargs les aient chassés.

- ¡_Hostia_! Alors on fait comment ?

- Je doute qu'ils soient allés bien loin dans les terres, intervint Legolas en levant les yeux de ses flèches.

- Et demain nous arriverons dans une partie plus sauvage des plaines du Rohan, ajouta Aragorn. Sans doute trouveras-tu de quoi vous nourrir.

« _Je peux encore tenir Luana, ne t'en fait pas_ » gronda Naurofána d'une voix encore endormie alors que l'humaine allait répliquer. « _Tant que je dors, ma faim n'est pas un problème. Et puis… tu as une promesse à tenir. »_

Elle faillit se mordre la langue. ¡_Mierda_! Elle n'avait aucune envie de chanter ! Discuter de son monde ok, elle pouvait faire tant qu'il n'abusait pas. Même si se dire que c'était chez elle autrefois, elle se sentait tellement détachée de ce passé à présent qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup y revenir. Mis à part pour reprendre les principes cool, genre le féminisme et l'antimonarchisme. Dommage qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ici.

Elle secoua la tête pour faire comprendre qu'elle acceptait de ne partir à la chasse que le lendemain. Elle avait les crocs et aurait bien voulu échapper une fois de plus à Elden –et pour une bonne raison cette fois-ci –mais la chance n'était pas de leur côté. Sa faim fut brusquement coupée par un fumet gras et épais qui vint lui frapper les narines. Legolas dut lui aussi le sentir, car il détourna totalement son attention de ses flèches pour déterminer d'où venait cette pestilence. La truffe au vent, Luana l'imita, avant de grimacer franchement lorsque son regard tomba vers la source de l'odeur.

- Grands-Pas, on vous a déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas parler aux inconnus ?

Aragorn tourna un regard surpris vers elle, imité par l'Elfe et le Nain.

- Lorsque j'étais enfant, oui. Pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-il l'air suspect.

- Si je vous dis qu'il ne faut pas manger dans une gamelle tendue par une inconnue, vous me faites confiance ?

La Nauro jeta un coup d'œil circonspect à Legolas, qui le lui rendit. L'Elfe ne semblait pas plus enchanté que ça par l'odeur qui se répandait dans l'air. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Luana crut retrouver dans cette fragrance agressive et irritante pour le nez, le parfum d'un vieux souvenir, la fois où son père avait décidé de laisser cuire dans la cocotte-minute un morceau de viande un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Il pensait bien faire, car le morceau de barbaque avait une certaine odeur, et il espérait qu'en la faisant cuire un peu plus, elle aurait été mangeable. Erreur, plus ça cuisait, plus ça sentait. Et plus ça sentait, plus il s'obstinait à la laisser cuire malgré les protestations de sa femme. Résultat : une cocotte-minute au fond brûlé irrécupérable ; une bouteille de gaz quasi vide un menu Happy Meal pour les enfants. Sauf que là, il n'y avait pas de Mcdo pour rattraper le coup derrière.

Gimli perçut le manège de l'Elfe et la Nauro et renifla l'air, avant de plisser le nez d'un air dégoûté.

Marmite fumante et cuillère en bois dans une main, écuelles dans l'autre, Eowyn se dirigeaient vers eux résolument, les yeux ancrés à la silhouette d'Aragorn. Le rôdeur lui offrit un sourire en croisant son regard, ce qui ragaillardi la jeune femme et chassa le doute qu'elle eut un bref instant en s'approchant, au grand dam de ses trois compagnons.

- J'ai fait du ragout, déclara la dame du Rohan en arrivant devant eux. Il y en a peu mais c'est chaud. Vous en voulez ?

- Ho non ça je ne peux pas ! s'exclama aussitôt Gimli.

Voyant la Nauro retenir un rire, le Nain s'aperçut de son manque de finesse et se reprit, d'une voix plus lente et un peu maladroite.

- C'est que, nous venons déjà de faire notre repas et je suis repu, s'expliqua-t-il avec une main sur la bedaine et un sourire bonhomme.

Les yeux d'Eowyn se portèrent sur Legolas.

- Je ne mange pas de viande, dit-il simplement.

- Mes convictions culinaires et mon éducation gastronomique française m'interdisent toute viande cuisinée à l'anglaise, se justifia Luana avant même que ne lui soit posée la question fatale.

La dame ne sut que répondre, et se tourna instinctivement vers Aragorn. Après un regard de reproche aux trois réfractaires, il reposa son épée à ses côtés et reçut l'écuelle pleine de ragoût que lui tendait Eowyn, malgré les signes d'alertes et les grimaces que faisait la Nauro dans le dos de cette dernière.

- Merci.

Eowyn, Legolas, Gimli et Luana le regardèrent enfourner une cuillère de jus et de gras dans sa bouche. Le rôdeur eut un instant de flottement, la cuillère entre les lèvres. Mais sous les yeux expectatifs de la dame, il se força à avaler, pour le plus grand dégoût de la Nauro, qui ne put retenir une grimace écœurée. Le pauvre, elle avait la nausée pour lui. Sa bonté le perdrait.

- Il est bon, commenta-t-il après avoir retenu un discret haut-le-cœur.

- C'est vrai ?

Visiblement ravi et le cœur allégé, Eowyn se détourna pour aller tourmenter d'autres malheureux de sa tambouille. Hors de sa vue, Luana articula un « je vous avais prévenu » silencieux à l'adresse d'Aragorn, qui tenta discrètement de renverser le contenu de sa gamelle dans l'herbe à côté de lui.

Luana et Gimli ne purent s'empêcher de glousser en voyant Eowyn se retourner de nouveau vers lui, le forçant à redresser son écuelle, son ragoût brûlant se répandant sur sa main au passage. Legolas lui-même ne put retenir un rictus, qui fit écarquiller les yeux du Nain et de la Nauro.

- Mon oncle m'a dit une chose étrange, reprit la dame, inconsciente de ce qui se tramait à son insu. Il a dit que vous étiez à la guerre, aux côtés de Thengel. Mon grand-père. Il a du se tromper.

Luana tendit l'oreille. Ce n'était pas la première fois dans la journée qu'elle entendait dire qu'Aragorn avait fait des choses impossibles au vu de son âge. Il devait avoir la quarantaine bien entamée, et pourtant Nora lui avait certifiée que c'était lui qui avait soigné son époux, il y avait de cela près de cinquante ans. Problème dans les comptes…

- Le roi Théoden a une bonne mémoire. Ce n'était qu'un petit garçon a cette époque.

_Espere… ¿que ?_

Tout aussi étonnée, Eowyn se mit à genou devant lui afin de se retrouver à son niveau.

- Alors vous avez au moins soixante ans ? Soixante-dix ? corrigea-t-elle face au rire gêné qu'il laissa échapper. Vous n'avez pas quatre-vingt ans…

- Quatre-vingt sept, admit-il après un silence.

- Quoi ?!

Luana contemplait son ami avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Quatre-vingt-sept ans… l'âge où était morte son arrière-grand-mère… Il n'était pas sérieux là !

- Vous avez fait quoi ? Vous avez bu à la coupe de jouvence ou au graal c'est ça ?

L'attention d'Aragorn fut de nouveau attirée par Eowyn, qui se releva en silence, le considérant avec un respect nouveau.

- Vous êtes l'un des Dunedains, dit-elle. Un descendant du Numénor, béni d'une longue vie. On a dit que votre peuple était entré dans la légende.

- Il ne reste que peu d'entre nous. Le royaume du Nord a été détruit il y a longtemps.

- Je suis désolée. Mangez, allez !

Trop abasourdie par ces révélations pour lui venir en aide, Luana resta impuissante face au triste spectacle d'Aragorn, obligé par sa politesse à avaler ce bouillon infâme sous les yeux de la dame qui restait là sans bouger. La seule chose qu'elle fut capable de penser, fut qu'il serait bon de surveiller les élans de la damoiselle, un peu trop attirée par le rôdeur. Jusqu'à ce que Gimli ne vole à son secours, en demandant à Eowyn si elle accepterait de lui montrer comment déharnacher un cheval.

Elle s'arracha à contrecœur de sa contemplation, mais ne se fit pas prier et le suivit loin de leur bivouac.

Après un instant de silence, soulagé d'un côté, ébahi d'un autre et de nouveau imperturbable pour le dernier, Luana émit un léger sifflement admiratif.

- Hé ben… il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez cette histoire, Grands-Pas… vous feriez fortune avec votre recette de jeunesse longue durée. Mais maintenant je comprends…

- Quoi donc ?

- Comment vous avez pu soigner le mari de Nora.

Les yeux du rôdeur s'éclairèrent à ce nom. Cool.

- L'as-tu rencontré ? Est-elle dans ce convoi ?

- Oui. C'est la grand-mère d'Elden.

Les yeux de l'Elfe s'assombrirent à ce nom. Pas cool. Aragorn quant à lui haussa un sourcil surpris, avant que son sourire ne s'élargisse. Visiblement, la parenté Nora/Elden n'était pas si surprenante que ça.

- Je comptais aller les voir là, vous voulez m'accompagner ?

- Il y a bien longtemps que je ne l'ai vue. Mais elle est une amie chère dont mon cœur se languit.

Avec un sourire, le rôdeur laissa son écuelle à terre et se releva, imité par la Nauro.

- Legolas, voulez-vous nous accompagner ? Que je vous présente une vieille amie.

En silence, le prince de Mirkwood se leva à son tour. Luana fut quelque peu désappointée. Si c'était pour qu'il plombe la conversation comme tout à l'heure…

Ils retrouvèrent la vieille dame là où Luana l'avait laissée, près d'un bon feu de camp et en compagnie de plusieurs femmes, qui commençaient à coucher les enfants dans des couches sommaires. Au passage, la Nauro remarqua que Freyda et son frère étaient installés à un bivouac pas trop loin de là. Elle irait souhaiter bonne nuit à la petite et lui promettre qu'aucun méchant warg ne viendrait pas la dévorer dans son sommeil. Et s'assurer que son frangin n'irait pas lui raconter d'autres histoires…

Elden était assis aux côtés de sa chère grand-mère. Dès qu'il les vit s'approcher, il se leva, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Visage qu'éclairait le feu d'une leur dorée et dansante, embrasant son fin collier de barbe et sa chevelure plus chaudement que ne l'avait fait le coucher de soleil. Heureusement que Gimli n'était pas là pour venir jouer les chaperons… mais ça aurait peut-être été bien pour qu'il lui rappelle de détourner les yeux de temps en temps.

Au mouvement de son petit-fils, Nora tourna la tête vers les nouveaux venus, et ses yeux s'emplirent d'une joie nostalgique mais vive.

- Thorongil ! salua-t-elle gaiement en allant pour se relever.

Le rôdeur lui fit signe de ne rien en faire, et s'agenouilla devant elle. Avec tendresse et affection, il posa une main sur l'épaule frêle de la vieille dame. Elle posa ses doigts fins et ridée dessus, la pressant doucement. Laissant les deux vieux amis se retrouver, Luana se détourna pudiquement, et tomba quasi nez à nez avec Elden.

- Tu m'avais caché que ta grand-mère était une amie de Grands-Pas, lui reprocha-t-elle à l'oreille, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour s'approcher de son visage.

- J'ignorais que le seigneur Aragorn était aussi connu sous ce nom. Grand-mère ne l'a jamais désigné autrement… et comment aurais-je put deviner qu'il avait plus de soixante ans ?

Elle lui offrit une moue dubitative, à laquelle il répondit d'un air penaud. Le sourire qui illumina leurs faces brisa rapidement leur manège.

- Nora, laissez-moi vous présenter Legolas Vertefeuille.

- Ma dame, salua poliment l'Elfe en s'inclinant face à elle.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, apprit la petite vieille d'un ton enjoué. Mais nous n'avons pas été présentés.

Les regards se tournèrent vers la Nauro, toujours collée au Rohirrim avec qui elle plaisantait à voix basse. Les deux jeunes se turent, tandis que Luana se sentait soudain la cible de l'attention.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle, complètement à l'ouest.

Le rôdeur poussa un soupir, secouant la tête d'un air désabusé, mais pas dépourvu d'amusement.

- Mais quoi ? s'offensa-t-elle, sans obtenir de réponse.

Après quelques instants à discuter avec Nora, Aragorn et Legolas s'installèrent finalement pour prolonger la conversation. Elden et Luana avaient déjà pris leurs aises depuis longtemps, bien que le cavalier ait montré des réticences. Ça ne se faisait pas de s'assoir quand de grands seigneurs comme le Dunedain et l'Elfe se tenaient debout devant soi ! Luana était venue à bout de son argument en lui saisissant la manche avant de se laisser elle-même tomber, l'entraînant dans sa chute et le forçant à poser ses fesses dans l'herbe. Ni Aragorn ni Legolas n'y avaient prêté attention. Quoique le prince de Mirkwood tourna vers eux un bref regard, avant de se désintéresser d'eux sans un mot.

Les deux jeunes gens écoutèrent avec intérêt les anecdotes de leur jeunesse que racontèrent l'ancienne et le rôdeur. Luana ne se cacha pas pour rire de leurs frasques. Elden eu plus de réticences, de peur d'offenser le seigneur Aragorn. Il ne voulait pas qu'il aille croire qu'on se moquait de lui. Mais à force de le voir se chamailler, insouciant et joueur, avec son étrange amie, il ne put à son tour retenir son amusement.

Mais au fur et à mesure que la conversation devenait plus sérieuse entre les ainés, les cadets se désintéressèrent de leurs dires et discutèrent à nouveau entre eux. Rapidement, Elden posa des questions à Luana sur son pays et plus particulièrement son histoire, son organisation, sa culture. La Nauro tenta tant bien que mal d'y répondre, ne comprenant pas cette curiosité presque boulimique. Elle éluda autant que possible tout ce qui touchait aux différences entre son monde et la Terre du Milieu. Elle ne voulait pas devoir expliquer tout ce qui relevait de la technologie. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment lui expliquer ce qu'était une voiture ou un ordinateur. En revanche, elle s'appliqua à lui décrire le système administratif et politique français. Lorsqu'Elden s'étonna du pouvoir que l'on conférait au petit peuple, elle précisa que l'éducation et l'école obligatoire étaient censées permettre à tous d'avoir une influence sur la vie de son pays. Avant de tempérer en lui disant clairement que ce pouvoir était assez illusoire au final. Puis la discussion dévia sur la famille de la jeune fille, son enfance. Là encore, elle préféra ne lui raconter que les bons côtés, les meilleurs souvenirs et les meilleures blagues, sans lui cacher pour autant l'animosité des gens envers elle.

Au bout d'un moment, le silence retomba sur eux. C'était agréable d'être là, assis côte à côte près du feu, à regarder le ciel et les étoiles. Luana se sentait bien, en paix. Depuis un moment déjà, elle avait laissé sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du Rohirrim. Il ne l'avait pas repoussée. Il avait étendu sa cape pour la poser sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle avait resserré la sienne autour d'elle. Elle n'avait rien dit. Ce cocon était agréable, elle n'allait pas le déchirer. Ils écoutèrent un instant les souvenirs dans lesquels Nora et Aragorn étaient encore plongés.

- Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas les chevaux ? demanda doucement Elden de but en blanc.

Surprise, elle tourna un regard incisif vers lui, un chouia méfiante.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? s'enquit-elle, plus mordante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Loin de se décourager face à son ton, Elden ancra son regard dans le sien. Aussi proche l'un de l'autre, elle pouvait voir le feu jouer dans ses yeux marrons. Un marron chaud, gourmand comme le chocolat au lait, avec des éclats noisette.

- Tu n'es pas à l'aise en présence des chevaux, dit-il simplement dans un souffle.

Un souffle chaud qui vint caresser son visage et ses lèvres. Même si le sujet mis sur la table entre eux la gênait, elle ne pouvait que se sentir bien dans cette proximité presqu'intime.

- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il, légèrement insistant.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette question l'intéressait tant. Presque plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu lui demander jusque-là. Mais dans le fond… c'était logique. Il aimait les chevaux. Ils étaient sa vie. Il était sans doute inconcevable pour lui qu'on ne puisse pas aimer ces bêtes si nobles à ses yeux. Mais comment lui dire… elle préféra se défiler.

- Parce que je suis une Pegasister ! déclara-t-elle fièrement. Je préfère largement Mon Petit Poney à Mon grand Dada !

- Ton petit poney ? répéta-t-il, ahuri.

Il se recula légèrement, faisant glisser sa cape des épaules de la Nauro. Le cocon était brisé… tant pis, place à la déconnade. Elle sentait que le sujet abordé sous cet angle allé être drôle.

- Sais-tu qu'avec ta taille, tu aurais l'air ridicule en chevauchant un « petit poney » ?

Il lui parlait comme s'il lui manquait une case, mais avec un sourire ironique et rigolard. Il avait compris dans quel sens ça allait virer. Bien !

- Mais c'est pas pour les monter ! Ça va pas dans ta tête !?

- Un poney qui ne sert pas à la monte est inutile. Un cheval lui est utile et a bien plus d'allure qu'un poney court sur patte.

- Ouais ben d'abord, eux ils sont de toutes les couleurs ! T'en a des roses, des bleus, des oranges ! Même que Rainbow Dash a les cheveux arc-en-ciel ! Et puis chacun d'eux a une marque de talent ! Et même que c'est trop classe !

- Des cheveux de toutes les couleurs ? s'exclama Elden avec des yeux exorbités. Qu'avez-vous fait à ces pauvres créatures ?

- Mais rien elles sont nées comme ça ! C'est des poneys magiques qui vivent dans un royaume enchanté !

- Un royaume… enchanté…

- Oui. Là-bas du trouve des licornes, des pégases…

- Un instant ! Qu'est-ce qu'un licorne et un pégase ?

- C'est pas un mais une ! Une licorne est un cheval avec une joli corne torsadée sur le front et un pégase c'est un cheval avec des ailes ! Même que leur mantra sacré c'est « Friendship is magic ! »

- … Ce qui veut dire ?

- L'amitié c'est magique ! s'écria-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

Les regards se tournèrent vers eux, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle avait voir l'air débile à rester figée comme ça, un air gamin placardé sur la face, des étoiles en toc dans les yeux et les bras levés. Mais l'expression d'Elden valait tout l'or du monde en cet instant. Il l'examina avec attention, comme un toubib face à un cas désespéré ou un scientifique devant un spécimen inconnu.

- Dis-moi Luana… n'aurais-tu pas fumé un peu trop de Vieux Tobie ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton prudent qui dissimulait mal son amusement.

- Du Vieux Tobie… késako ? demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, sans pour autant baisser les bras.

- Une herbe à pipe. Je sais que Mithrandir en est un grand consommateur. On lui prête des vertus… apaisantes.

- Apaisante, c'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai un jour entendu dire qu'elle « éclaircissait l'esprit ».

Luana eu un blanc… il était sérieux là ?

- Attend... t'es en train de me dire que Gandalf est accro à la weed ? s'exclama-t-elle tout haut.

Elden n'eut pas le temps d'infirmer ou confirmer, Luana était déjà partie dans un fou rire, pliée en deux. Gandalf… qui fumait du cannabis… ¡_Madre de dios_! Elle se redressa vivement et se mit à chanter à tue-tête :

Alors c'est bon bang boum  
>J'ai la solution<br>Des tonnes de graines pour des hectares de plantation  
>Faire fleurir les jardins, décorer les balcons<br>Et expliquer ça vos voisins que fumer vous coûte du pognon

Je veux fumer de l'herbe de qualité  
>Boucher l'trou d'la Sécu en fumant mon tarpé<br>Ne plus transpirer à chaque contrôle d'identité  
>Qu'on arrête de m'considérer... Comme un drogué<p>

Alors c'est bon bang boum  
>J'ai la solution<br>Des tonnes de graines pour des hectares de plantation  
>De mars à octobre<br>C'est la bonne saison  
>Y a plus qu'à espérer qu'on arrache pas tous mes pylons...<p>

Et de nouveau, elle éclata de rire. Elden la considérait avec étonnement, trop surpris et ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille pour se joindre à son hilarité. Il attendit calmement qu'elle se calme et retrouve assez de calme pour poser sa question.

- Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer ? fit-il le plus prudemment possible.

- Quoi ? répondit-elle, un brin vexé qu'il la regarde comme si elle était folle.

- Qui a-t-il de si drôle dans le fait que Mithrandir fume du Vieux Tobie ?

- Ben c'est drôle d'imaginer un vieux bonhomme avec une longue barbe blanche et qui se dit magicien fumer de la drogue !

- De la drogue ?

- Quoi, c'est pas considéré comme de la drogue ici ?

- Non. C'est une herbe à pipe très prisée. Il me semble que les Hobbits la cultivent et en font commerce. S'il s'agissait d'une drogue, je doute que ce commerce soit autorisé.

Elle cligna des yeux. Mais _what the fuck_ ? Imaginer les semi-hommes en train de cultiver des plans de cannabis était pour le moins… extrêmement bizarre !

- Chez moi, c'est interdit, dit-elle simplement dans un hochement d'épaule abasourdi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parait que ça tue des neurones.

- Et… en as-tu déjà fumé ?

- Ça m'est déjà arrivé en soirée. Lors d'une fête si tu préfères.

Ils retombèrent silencieux. Tout autour, les différents bivouacs devenaient de plus silencieux. Autour de leur feu, Aragorn et Nora parlaient à voix basse, Legolas avait cessé de les écouter et regardait les étoiles. Luana capta pourtant le bref coup d'œil qu'il leur lança quand leur discussion s'essouffla.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, reprit finalement Elden.

Le regard de Legolas resta englué au ciel, mais la Nauro perçut le mouvement de la pointe de ses oreilles. Vilain curieux qui écoutait aux portes ! Mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas ouvertement. Elle avait refusé de répondre quand Aragorn le lui avait demandé. Il serait mal venu qu'elle le fasse avec un garçon qu'elle avait rencontré le matin même…

- Quand nous étions enfants mon frère et moi, mes parents nous emmenaient souvent au haras près de chez nous, chuchota-t-elle en plongeant de nouveau dans le regard chocolat du Rohirrim.

Elle préférait le regarder lui, s'accrocher à son image plutôt que de laisser sa mémoire lui ramener des flashes du passé.

- Nous montions toujours des poneys, et il ne s'est jamais rien passé. Un jour, mon frère a eu le droit de monter sur un cheval plutôt que sur un poney. Mais alors que j'étais à côté pour parler avec lui, le cheval s'est emballé. Il a repoussé le palefrenier qui le tenait par la longe et a fait tomber mon frère. Mon père a essayé de le calmer pendant que ma mère me rejoignait pour me tirer en arrière. Mais le cheval a rué de plus belle et a donné un coup de sabot à mon père, au niveau du sternum. Il a aussi marché sur mon frère. Je me suis aussi pris un coup à la tête.

D'une main, elle repoussa sa chevelure, révélant son cuir-chevelu et une fine cicatrice, juste au-dessus de la tempe droite.

- J'ai eu de la chance. Le sabot m'a juste frôlée et je n'ai eu que cette entaille. Mon père lui a eu une côté cassée. Mon frère est resté dans le coma pendant deux semaines suite à cet accident. Il a eu une commotion cérébrale et plusieurs fractures.

Elle détourna le regard, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle avait fait des cauchemars pendant des mois, pleuré longtemps alors qu'elle ne pouvait voir son frère en service de réa. Par chance, il s'en était sorti sans séquelles. Mais il était toujours resté, par la suite, cette crainte des chevaux. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu rester près du cheval de Glorfindel.

Une main, large et chaude, vint s'enrouler autour de ses doigts soudain gelés. Elle osa se tourner de nouveau vers le Rohirrim. Il lui sourit doucement, compréhensif.

- J'ai moi aussi eu un accident alors que je montais à cheval. J'avais commencé l'apprentissage de l'équitation depuis peu. Alors que je suivais mon père à travers les plaines, un serpent effraya mon cheval. Je suis tombé, et me suis cassé le bras.

Il eut un frisson, et dissimula son malaise derrière un sourire en coin. Luana lui serra la main à son tour, et tous deux se sourirent.

- Tu avais quel âge ?

- Six ans. C'était ma première vraie blessure. L'os avait transpercé la peau. Malheureusement il n'est plus très droit, comme tu peux le voir, dit-il en lui montrant son bras gauche, légèrement tordu au niveau de l'avant-bras. Et j'ai perdu en force. Il m'a fallu plusieurs mois pour retrouver l'usage de mon bras et le double pour remonter à cheval.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'avais peur. J'étais persuadé que j'allais de nouveau tomber et me faire très mal. Mon père l'a très bien compris et m'a laissé tranquille pendant un moment. Mais il ne voulait pas que son fils devienne un simple soldat ou même un fermier.

- Il t'a forcé à remonter ?

L'idée d'un homme forçant un bébé-Elden, hurlant et pleurant de peur, à remonter sur le dos d'un sale grand dada horripila la Nauro, tant et si bien qu'elle prit les doigts d'Elden entre ses deux mains dans un geste réconfortant. Mais l'éclat dans ses yeux et le sourire qu'il lui adressa furent la rassérénèrent.

- Non. Il a fait bien mieux. Il m'a fait comprendre que le cheval n'était pas responsable de l'accident. Que c'était le serpent qui lui avait fait peur qui était coupable de ma chute.

Elle le considéra avec une moue pincée, un chouia sceptique.

- Et comment il a fait ? s'enquit-elle, la voix tendue.

Elden ne répondit rien, se contentant de la couvrir d'un regard songeur et doux sans piper mot. Puis il se pencha sur elle, réduisant la distance entre leurs deux visages à peau de chagrin.

- As-tu confiance en moi ? lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Il se recula, attendant sa réponse. Réponse qui tarda à venir.

Avait-elle confiance en lui ? Elle n'osait pas lui dire qui elle tait, ce qu'elle était. Mais pas parce qu'elle doutait de lui. Plus parce qu'elle comprenait qu'un homme habitué à combattre les wargs ne puisse faire confiance à une louve géante. Du moins pas tout de suite.

Avait-elle confiance en lui ? Elle ne le connaissait que depuis peu, mais elle se sentait terriblement bien avec lui. Il était indubitablement un homme de bien, droit et loyal. Elle l'avait lu dans la colère qui l'animait face aux malheurs que Saroumane avait fait s'abattre sur son pays. Dans l'inquiétude et l'angoisse alors qu'il voyait son roi pris entre les feux de deux mages qui s'affrontaient. Dans la douleur qui l'avait saisi quand il avait annoncé la mort du prince dont il était l'écuyer. Dans la douceur et l'amour dont il couvrait sa grand-mère bien aimée. Dans l'amitié qu'il lui témoignait depuis leur discussion dans le couloir. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis peu. C'était pourtant comme s'ils avaient toujours étaient amis.

- Oui, dit-elle d'une voix claire et limpide.

Il la gratifia du plus beau sourire qui soit. Se relevant, il garda sa main dans la sienne et l'aida à se lever à son tour. Elle ne le repoussa pas te le laissa faire. Toujours sans la lâcher, il la mena un peu à l'écart du feu, sous deux regards curieux. D'autres yeux les suivirent, dépourvu de la moindre curiosité mais habités d'un feu froid, qui animait la glace d'une colère glaçante.

À quelques pas de là, la monture d'Elden se tenait droite, silencieuse, délivrée de la selle et de tout son harnachement. Elle tourna sa large tête à leur approche, et s'avança d'u pas traînant vers son maître. Par réflexe, Luana recula, mais les doigts enroulés autour des siens resserrèrent leur étreinte. Elden se plaça devant elle, faisant de son corps une barrière entre l'animal et la jeune fille.

- N'ai pas peur. Il le sent. Cela le rend nerveux.

Comme pour confirmer, le cheval secoua la tête, faisant voler sa crinière. La clarté de la lune, si ronde et si énorme dans le ciel du Rohan, était telle en cette nuit qu'on pouvait se guider aisément à travers l'obscurité. Les feux de camps disséminés un peu partout apportaient au monde la couleur qu'elle ne permettait pas de distinguer. Ils révélaient les reflets dorés du crin brun du cheval d'Elden.

De sa main libre, le Rohirrim caressa doucement le museau qui vont frotter son visage, avant de se glisser vers l'encolure, qu'il tapota doucement.

- Edwyn, salua-t-il le cheval. Je souhaiterais te présenter une amie, Luana. Luana, voici mon frère d'arme, Edwyn.

Lentement, il se décala afin de placer face à face l'animal et la fille. Mais il ne s'éloigna pas, il resta là, proche d'elle, serrant toujours sa main dans la sienne. Réticente, Luana ne bougea pas non plus, restant figée devant la bête. Le cheval ne bougea pas plus qu'elle, la regardant de ses grands yeux.

- Veux-tu savoir comment mon père m'a fait comprendre que le cheval ne me voulait nul mal ? murmura Elden, tout proche de son oreille.

Sans un mot, elle acquiesça, la nuque raide.

- Il m'a montré à quel point les chevaux étaient de braves bêtes. Il m'a montré leur beauté. Laisse-moi te montrer à mon tour.

Lentement, il se plaça derrière elle, relâchant sa main pour prendre l'autre. Il plaça sa tête au niveau de l'épaule de la Nauro, afin de lui dire à l'oreille :

- Les plus beaux chevaux possèdent trois choses larges. Le front, commença-t-il à énumérer lentement. Le poitrail. Et les naseaux.

Il désigna chaque partie, faisant un geste pour appuyer ses dires et montrer leur largesse. Il souleva doucement la main de Luana, la guidant de la sienne, et la déposa sur le museau velouté. Elle pouvait sentir sous sa paume la chaleur de l'animal, sur son dos celle de l'homme derrière elle.

- Trois choses courtes.

Il l'entraîna sur le flanc de l'animal, qui se laissa faire sans broncher, et continua de lui désigner tout ce qu'il énonçait.

- Le dos. Le bas de la jambe, et les oreilles. Trois choses longues. L'encolure. L'épaule. Et l'avant-bras. Et trois choses pures. Touche.

Il posa délicatement la main de la Nauro sur la robe sombre de l'animal. Le poil sous sa peau était doux, soyeux. Sans la lâcher, il lui fit caresser lentement les flancs du cheval, son dos, son encolure. De plus en plus, elle voyait où il voulait en venir. La bête était calme, douce, et d'une véritable beauté. La seule laideur qu'elle avait trouvée à ces poneys taille XXL n'était que celle de sa propre peur. Enfant, elle adorait les chevaux.

- Les sabots, continua-t-il en les désignant. Et ceci.

Il la ramena face à l'étalon, la plaçant devant la tête massive.

- Les yeux.

Elle se plongea dans ce regard. Autrefois, elle l'aurait trouvé vide ou fourbe, en fonction de la situation. Là elle y percevait la loyauté, et l'amour du cheval pour son maître.

- Pour les Rohirrims, les chevaux des compagnons précieux, souffla Elden toujours collés contre elle. Ils nous portent loyalement, même lorsque c'est vers la mort que nous courrons. Si tu savais combien de fois Edwyn m'a sauvé la vie.

- Alors je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier, murmura-t-elle sincèrement.

* * *

><p>Oui Luana est une Pegasister, oui j'en ai honte mais il faut ce qu'il faut pour faire un bon perso x)<br>... et comme c'est à la mode et que certains lecteurs doivent aimer, autant faire plaisirs à quelques uns XP

* * *

><p>Réponse aux review guest :<p>

**Waina**: alors, la suite est-elle à la hauteur ? ^^  
>J'aime quand tu me dis de prendre mon temps pou ensuite péter un câble XP J'espère que ce chapitre aura calmé un peu ta faim... ou l'aura attisé XP<br>Merci pour tes reviews =)

**Angie** : Heu... peut-être parce que je ne cours pas après les reviews et que je ne fait pas le coup du "donnez moi tant de reviews et je poste la suite" ? x) Et bien ça me fait très très très très très plaisir (ou aussi beaucoup de très ;P )  
>Désolée pour l'attente et de t'avoir rendu accro x)<br>... tu sais que je taime toi ? *.* Les personnes qui apprécient Elden à sa juste valeur sont si rares ! :.( XP  
>Merci pour ta review =)<p>

**Hinata** : Balise pas je en compte pas l'arrêter cette fic ;)  
>Si, il est clairement jaloux X3 Beeeen... il le fait un peu exprès avec Elden après x)<br>Ben... va falloir attendre un peu x)  
>Merci à toi pour ta review, bye !<p>

**Guest** : The next chapter is now, as you could see =P

**Ange **: Ha ça pose problème, je ne peux pas me souvenir de ce que tu as déjà dit avant x)  
>Oui je sais je suis longue, mais dit toi au moins qu tu es sûre qu'un jour un chapitre sera posté... Je n'abandonne jamais ! XP<br>Merci pour ta review =) ... tes reviews x)  
>... OKKK ! I see you are... a little addict to this fiction... the best cure would be to stop this fiction now and never finish it, right ? XP<br>Hey c'est de la triche de ramener les copines pour harceler en groupe ! XD

**Random girl** : On est d'accord sur le fait que le fandom anglais est meilleur ! =P  
>... houla encore une accro je vois par contre x)<br>Merci pour ta review =)

**Ciriel :** je ne vais certainement pas me plaindre que tu aies craqué avant ! =P C'est tellement plus drôle d'imaginer une Leggy blessé :3  
>... J'avais cru voir oui x) Argh encore une accro ! XD Cette fic est dangereuse !<br>Mais merci pour tous tes compliments (aïe mes chevilles x) )  
>Mais pourquoi ? Ils vont super bien ensemble, c'est pour ça que j'ai créé Elden en plus... XP<br>Merci pour tes reviews =)

**ajazdhjd** : oui oui voilà ! XD

**asghl** : Non tu crois ? x)

**ameia** : Hey c'est pas juste de se liguer ! XD  
>Je suis lente à publier je sais désolée x) M'enfin vous avez l'habitude à force et moi aussi XP<br>Merci pour tes reviews =)

C'est bon j'ai oublié personne ? ^^  
>Au prochain chapitre =)<p> 


	45. Éros et Thanatos

**Hello everyone ^^**

**Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !  
>... ou tout simplement vous livrer le nouveau chapitre, qui je l'annonce, est le plus long de la série jusqu'à ce jour ! =P<br>(10 000 mots, bon courage pour l'indigestion x) )**

**Comme toujours, un grand merci à tous les reviewers, followers and co ;)**

**Et un grand merci à Strider pour son travail de bêta =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 45 : <strong>**Éros et Thanatos.**

Le camp commença à s'éveiller un peu avant l'aube. Luana était réveillée bien avant, mais elle n'avait pas envie de bouger. Elle était bien là. Au chaud, sur un coussin moelleux. Elle ne se souvenait pas comment elle en était arrivée là… mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

La veille, elle avait passé sa soirée avec Elden. Ils étaient restés encore un long moment à flatter Edwyn, le Rohirrim narrant les batailles dans lesquelles sa monture et lui s'étaient retrouvés mêlés. Continuant de caresser le pelage doux et lisse distraitement, de moins en moins nerveuse en présence de cette grosse bête, la Nauro écoutait, captivée et surprise que malgré son jeune âge, Elden ait déjà tant combattu. La sympathie qu'elle éprouvait pour le cheval gonflait en même temps que le respect et l'admiration qu'elle avait pour le jeune homme.

Puis était venu le tour de garde d'Elden. Il insista pour qu'elle aille se coucher, qu'il en aurait pour plusieurs heures. Elle avait refusé. Tous deux étaient allés saluer leurs aînés, Luana prévenant Aragorn qu'elle allait veiller avec son ami. Le rôdeur avait reçu la nouvelle avec un air insondable, avant de lui répéter ses sempiternelles mises en garde. Lui-même avait décidé de rester auprès de Nora pour la nuit, refusant de laisser sa vieille amie seule. Legolas s'était alors levé et avait rejoint leur bivouac.

Elden avait ensuite enfourché Edwyn et invité Luana à monter en croupe. La Nauro avait hésité, avant de se décider. Si elle ne faisait rien pour lutter contre sa phobie, elle ne pourrait en guérir totalement. Elden avait déjà fait une grande partie du travail ce soir-là, à elle de faire le reste. Elle s'était d'abord crispée une fois sur le dos de l'animal, enroulant avec force ses bras autour de la taille du Rohirrim. Puis au fur et à mesure, elle s'était détendue.

Lentement, ils firent le tour du convoi, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Le seul accident notable fut lorsque Luana, avertie par ses sens de loup, avait senti la présence d'une carcasse en décomposition, pas loin des derniers bivouacs. Elle avait demandé à Elden de s'en approcher, lui ayant déjà l'arme au poing, elle prête à sortir ses lames. Ils avaient découvert simplement une biche morte depuis plusieurs jours.

Elden s'était bien étonné qu'elle le sente de si loin, mais elle avait évité la question en disant que le vent avait porté l'odeur jusqu'à eux, avant de plaisanter sur le fait qu'il devait avoir le nez bouché. Ils en étaient restés là, avant de retourner vers les camps de fortune. Durant le reste de la patrouille, ils avaient discuté à voix basse. Luana s'était retrouvée à devoir chanter, Elden prétextant que son délire sur la weed ne comptait pas comme une chanson. Il avait réclamé _Hijo de la luna_, curieux de connaitre le chant qui avait charmé les Elfes. Elle lui avait alors chanté la version française, puis espagnole. Et avait finalement enchainé sur plusieurs autres chansons, le temps passant agréablement plus vite ainsi. Elden aussi avait chanté, lui faisant découvrir les chants du Rohan. Elle n'avait pas tout compris lorsqu'il avait chanté dans la langue traditionnelle, mais il avait une belle voix, alors qu'il fredonnait doucement, tout bas, juste pour eux deux. La tête appuyée contre son dos large et massif, mais terriblement confortable, elle s'était mise à somnoler.

Quand était arrivé la fin de la garde, la lune était haute dans le ciel, mais avait déjà dépassé son zénith. Ils étaient retournés au bivouac, là où Nora dormait déjà, Aragorn veillant. Le rôdeur les avait salués en silence lorsqu'ils avaient mis pieds à terre. Et alors que la Nauro avait hésité à retourner au feu de camp où elle pensait retrouver Legolas et Gimli, Elden lui avait proposé de rester avec eux. Elle n'avait pas pu refuser l'offre. Elle était fatiguée et voulait encore profiter de la présence du Rohirrim. Elle s'était entendue à même l'herbe sèche, enroulée dans sa cape pour lutter contre le froid de la nuit et de l'hiver finissant. Elden avait protesté, souhaitant lui remettre son matelas et sa couverture. Ils avaient argumenté, lui disant que la galanterie ne pouvait le laisser faire sans rien dire, elle prétendant qu'elle avait dormi dans pire situation pendant les dernières semaines. Ils avaient fini par se mettre d'accord pour partager la couche. La solution, proposée par la jeune fille, avait choqué le Rohirrim, avant qu'elle lui fasse comprendre que ça n'avait rien de choquant pour des amis de dormir ensemble… et que c'était soit ça, soit elle dormait à même le sol.

Elle devait avouer que pouvoir à nouveau dormir contre un corps chaud avait quelque chose de rassurant et apaisant. Réconfortant. Elle s'était habituée à dormir avec un ou deux Hobbits collés à elle. Mais ses semi-Hommes préférés étaient elle ne savait où. Ils lui manquaient terriblement.

Éveillé à son tour, Elden remua. Se rendant compte de la situation, elle le sentit se crisper, et manqua rire en entendant le bruit de gorge surpris qu'il fît. Mais elle ne bougea pas, garda un souffle profond et « endormi ». Elle voulait encore un peu profiter… juste un tout petit peu, même si elle ne dormait plus. Mais il n'était pas de son avis. Lentement, il tâcha de retirer son bras de dessous sa tête. Avec un grognement, elle le fit s'immobiliser, avant de revenir se caler dans le creux de son épaule avec un soupir bienheureux.

- Heu… Luana ?

- Pas bouger, gronda-t-elle. Laisse-moi mon oreiller tu veux ?

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! C'est pas correct de priver une femme de son coussin quand elle dort.

Elle sentit sa poitrine vibrer sous elle tandis qu'un rire muet le secouait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Aragorn n'était pas là pour la réveiller. Son odeur s'était tarie quand il s'en était allé voir ailleurs. Nora était réveillée. Ça s'entendait à sa respiration, reconnaissable parmi toutes par son léger sifflement fatigué, qui s'était accéléré et était devenu un peu plus rauque. Edwyn n'était pas loin. L'idée qu'un canasson se tenait à moins de quelques mètres, assez proche pour l'écraser aisément avant qu'elle bouge, ne l'inquiétait plus tant que ça. Tant qu'elle était avec Elden c'était bon.

- Luana, nous devrions nous lever. Le convoi ne va pas tarder à repartir, et il nous faut nous restaurer.

En réponse, le ventre de la Nauro grogna. Elle avait fin, mais pas d'un porridge ou d'un bouillon clair. Elle voulait de la viande, saignante et encore légèrement palpitante de vie. Mais elle allait devoir encore attendre. Saleté d'orques qui faisaient fuir le gibier.

- Ok, on va se lever… juste encore deux minutes s'te plait. Marre de me lever en urgence, bougonna-t-elle en ouvrant légèrement les yeux.

- Bien… soupira-t-il en s'étirant.

Ils restèrent là, silencieux. Luana profitait de la faible chaleur que les rayons du soleil levant commençaient à instiller dans l'air. La nuit avait été froide, et elle n'avait pas trop envie de sortir du cocon chaud pour le moment. Même si les bruits autour commençaient à se faire de plus en plus insistants et nombreux. Comme ceux des sabots d'un cheval qui arrivait, du bois qu'on balançait sur les braises ou celui des marmites qu'on mettait sur le feu.

Elle inspira un grand coup, prête à se lever, quand une voix éclata.

- Elden ! Lève-toi !

Luana, plus ou moins réveillée, n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que sa tête vint donner contre le sol et qu'un courant froid la saisissait toute entière, Elden s'étant levé d'un bond, emportant la couverture avec lui. Le jeune Rohirrim se mit au garde à vous devant le cavalier qui s'était arrêté à leur niveau et les contemplait d'un regard sévère. Grommelant et jurant entre ses crocs serrés, la Nauro imita son compagnon et se leva à son tour, lentement en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

Nora s'était elle aussi levée à l'arrivée du cavalier et le regardait avec une forme de respect mêlé de sympathie. Avec le soleil qui se levait dans son dos et faisait contre-jour, Luana peinait à voir de qui il s'agissait. La voix lui était bien familière, mais dans son souvenir elle lui paraissait plus sympathique et solennelle que colérique et autoritaire comme là. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il mit pied à terre et marcha sur eux qu'elle reconnut l'homme-pois… Gamelin.

Le bras droit du roi semblait furieux contre Elden. Le pourquoi était un mystère. Parce qu'il aurait dû se lever avant ? Parce qu'il n'était pas déjà en selle comme lui ? Quoique… au regard qu'il lança à la jeune fille, pas forcément.

- Le roi t'envoie en éclaireur avec Mebold.

- À vos ordres ! s'exclama Elden en se tendant encore plus vers le ciel.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il dépasse déjà d'une tête l'homme-poiscaille. Aussitôt, il se tourna vers sa monture et d'un bond se retrouva en selle.

- Je t'accompagne, dit simplement Luana en s'approchant de lui.

Elden lui tendait déjà la main quand l'homme poiscaille, de plus en plus courroucé, lâcha d'une voix cinglante.

- Mebold te suffira pour compagnon.

Le jeune cavalier considéra son supérieur avec une once de honte avant de tourner un regard désolé vers Luana. Elle lui répondit d'un sourire réconfortant accompagné d'un léger signe de tête pour lui dire de filer. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. L'homme-poiscaille en revanche…

Dès lors qu'Elden se fut éloigné pour rejoindre un cavalier qui attendait un peu plus loin, il planta sur elle un regard furibond mais contrôlé. Nora était entretemps venue se placer à côté d'elle, comme prête à la soutenir. C'était fort aimable et bien sympa de la part de ce petit bout de femme de se dresser entre un guerrier et elle… mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ! Ils n'avaient rien fait de répréhensible !

- Tâchez de garder vos distances avec lui, prévint-il d'une voix sans équivoque.

- Seigneur Gamelin, répondit Nora alors que Luana ouvrait la bouche pour protester, je vous remercie de veiller sur mon petit-fils. Mais Elden est un jeune homme censé.

- Censé qui perd de vue son devoir et les règles de bienséance !

… Règles de bienséance ? ¡_Espera _! Il ne faisait tout de même pas un caca nerveux parce qu'Elden et elle avaient dormi sous la même couverture… si ? ¡_Mierda_! Mais il ne s'était rien passé !

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'à son retour, Peren découvre que son fils a perdu toute dignité.

- ¡_Hola, una minuta señor pescado_! Vous croyez que je vais vous le dévergonder ou quoi ?

Gamelin la considéra avec des yeux de poisson frit. Le regard que tous les mecs de ce monde lui lançaient quand elle leur répondait en pleine face, surpris qu'une nana leur réplique ouvertement et vertement. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'ils se décoincent un peu du cul s'ils ne voulaient pas être choqués toutes les cinq minutes.

- Quel genre de femme êtes-vous pour vous en prendre ainsi à l'honneur d'un homme ? demanda-t-il, outré.

- Nan mais vous vous entendez parler ? On croirait que je veux lui voler son pucelage ! Hellooo ! Houston ici la Terre, un homme et une femme peuvent être amis sans chercher à s'en prendre à la virginité de l'autre. Ils peuvent dormir dans le même lit sans qu'il y ait une histoire de cul derrière !

Nora et l'homme poiscaille parurent tous deux choqués. La vieille dame était plus inquiète que choquée réellement, elle savait que son comportement n'aurait pas les meilleurs répercutions du monde. Gamelin devint rouge et manqua s'étrangler. Mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, Luana poursuivit sur sa lancée. Il lui avait pourri son réveil, avait envoyé Elden au loin et elle sentait qu'il avait, dès le départ, l'intention de rendre leur relation compliquée. Il était hors de question qu'on lui retire l'amitié d'Elden si lui semblait toujours enclin à la lui offrir ! Elle se battrait griffes et crocs pour la protéger !

- Quoi, pour vous ce n'est pas possible ? Vive la dignité dans ce cas si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous retenir de violer une femme juste parce qu'elle est trop proche physiquement ! Vous les considérez vraiment que comme des servantes bonnes qu'à satisfaire le moindre de vos petits besoins ? Ou vous avez peur qu'en les jugeant dignes de votre amitié, elles menacent votre virilité ?

Le Rohirrim venait d'obtenir le titre de la plus rouge des pivoines. En le voyant la première fois, Luana n'aurait jamais cru qu'il cachait une telle teinte sous sa barbe et surtout une telle mentalité ! ¡_Joder_! C'est bon, Elden était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il voulait faire et surtout pour se « protéger de la perfidie des femmes ».

Ayant visiblement dépassé le stade de la rage, il se détourna d'un pas violent et sauta en selle, avant de s'en aller sans un regard en arrière. Bon débarras ! Qu'il aille retrouver son roi ! Tous les deux avaient l'esprit complètement étriqués ! Elle avait espéré qu'avec des femmes comme Eowyn, elle se soit trompée sur les mentalités du coin. Visiblement non…

Se retournant, elle se retrouva face à face avec Nora. La vieille femme ne semblait guère ravie, mais pas en colère.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû parler comme tu l'as fait au seigneur Gamelin, dit-elle simplement.

- Il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi con, répliqua-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

- Luana…

- C'est vrai quoi ! OK, je sais que je suis pas d'ici, que mon comportement est complètement décalé ici… mais merde ! Elden et moi sommes simplement amis, où est le mal !

Brusquement et sans en comprendre la raison, Luana découvrit qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Ses yeux lui brûlaient et sa vision était déjà flouée. Sa gorge était nouée. Mais elle en avait ras-le-cul qu'on lui reproche sa façon d'être. Change-toi et le monde changera, hein ? Changer pour devenir plus conforme aux attentes des gens du coin est ne plus être elle ? _Fuck_ ! Il était hors de question qu'elle se foute un balai dans le fion pour satisfaire tous ces cons. Elle dissimulait déjà la louve en elle, elle n'allait pas en plus étouffer la tendresse et la sympathie qu'elle avait pour Elden !

Elle se sentait si seule… bien sûr il y avait Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas. Mais ils étaient tous si formels qu'ils creusaient une sorte de fossé entre elle et eux. Pas intentionnellement, mais elle ne pouvait pas les prendre dans ses bras en public sans qu'ils n'en éprouvent de gêne. Même le Nain et sa bonhommie n'avaient rien de comparable avec la simplicité d'Elden. Les Hobbits lui manquaient terriblement. Qu'on ne lui retire pas l'amitié du Rohirrim…

Une main osseuse et parcheminée, néanmoins douce, se posa sur son épaule. Nora la considérait avec son regard plein de bonté, mais cette fois teintée d'autorité et de fermeté.

- Ta vision du monde est différente de la nôtre. Certaines de tes actions vont nous paraitre choquantes, quand pour toi elles sont naturelles. Nous devons faire un effort pour te comprendre, mais tu dois aussi essayer de voir les choses sous notre point de vue.

Dans un premier réflexe, Luana ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal… avant de la refermer, restant muette. Quoi qu'elle dise ou fasse, elle serait de toute façon en tort dans ce monde. La majorité primait toujours sur l'unité. Écœurée et se sentant mal, elle s'agenouilla à côté de la couche qu'Elden et elle venaient de quitter. Rageusement, elle ramassa sa cape et la drapa sur ses épaules, fermant machinalement la broche en forme de feuille, avant de replier le matelas et la couverture.

- Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre tes compagnons, dit Nora d'un ton plus doux, conciliant.

Elle se tourna brusquement, se refusant à la laisser seule. Maintenant qu'Elden était parti en éclaireur, la grand-mère serait seule si elle la laissait pour retrouver Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli.

- Tu as des obligations ailleurs, la coupa-t-elle avant même qu'elle ne proteste. Et je suis peut-être vieille, mais je sais encore me débrouiller seule, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire complice.

La Nauro s'avoua vaincue sans chercher à plus lutter. Elle n'allait pas s'imposer là où on ne voulait pas d'elle. Se relevant, elle adressa un dernier signe de tête à Nora avant de s'éloigner, mâchoire serrée et poings crispés.

Le convoi n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à reprendre la route. Les gens s'activaient à remballer les paquetages et à faire disparaitre les bivouacs, laissant seulement derrière eux les cendres de leurs feux. Elle aurait pu se diriger vers le camp de fortune où elle avait mangé avec ses compagnons la veille… mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle avait envie d'être seule, et surtout elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression de se servir d'eux comme bouche-trou. Aller se réfugier près d'Aragorn, Legolas ou Gimli parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec Elden ? Non elle ne le ferait pas. Ils étaient trop importants pour elle pour les injurier de la sorte.

Elle s'écarta de la foule, se dirigeant vers la colline voisine, lentement, songeusement. Elle aurait bien mis les mains dans les poches si elle en avait eu. À la place, elle coinça les pouces dans sa ceinture, un peu à la mode cowboy. Elle devait avoir la dégaine, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était loin des autres à présent, personne ne pouvait la voir clairement, juste une silhouette sur l'horizon.

Elle alla se percher sur une éminence rocheuse, examinant le paysage d'un regard acéré. Elle huma l'air, emplit de rosée et de promesse d'un printemps à venir. Il faisait encore frais et l'herbe était desséchée par la bise, mais quelque chose dans l'air, les rayons du soleil, annonçait la renaissance de la nature. Il lui tardait de sentir pleinement ce renouveau. L'hiver, combiné à l'ombre grandissante du Mordor et de l'Isengard, était déprimant à la langue. Elle voulait juste que le monde exhale le souffle qu'il retenait et respire pleinement à nouveau.

Avec un peu plus d'insistance, elle leva le nez au vent et tenta de percevoir une fragrance particulière. Mais rien. Même sa vue de louve, sa vue de vie, ne lui indiquait qu'un terrier de lapin à une centaine de mètres de là. Elle soupira, regard perdu par-delà le paysages qu'elle regardait sans voir. Le soleil naissant l'éblouissait quelque peu, son image s'imprimant sur sa rétine. La chaleur qu'il dégageait était un ravissement, irradiant en un camaïeu concentrique allant du rouge au jaune. Il n'était qu'une sphère orangée émergeant du lointain, pourtant, Luana se retrouva étrangement bien en le contemplant.

Sa lente ascension colorait le ciel de superbe façon. Les bas nuages matinaux qui voilaient un pan de ciel se retrouvèrent parés dans un contraste saisissant de rose et de gris. Leur masse semblait si compacte qu'on aurait cru qu'une nouvelle terre était née au cours de la nuit, à quelques kilomètres d'altitude au-dessus de leur tête. On ne pouvait nommer ce nouveau monde miroir, car il ne représentait aucune des collines de la terre qui les portaient tous, ni même ses couleurs. La nappe de brume qui s'égrenait en un chapelet évanescent formait une ligne de démarcation sombre entre ce deux univers.

Avec un soupir, Luana s'arracha à sa contemplation, secouant doucement la tête face à son élan de lyrisme. Fréquenter les Elfes nuisait à la stupidité apparemment. Un grondement lui rappela qu'elle avait plus urgent à penser, et elle grimaça en portant une main à son petit ventre mécontent.

- Nana… tu crois qu'on va bientôt pouvoir se dégourdir les pattes ? … et surtout ce remplir la panse ?

« _J'aimerais te répondre que oui… mais si tu souhaites garder cacher notre nature, il te faut attendre._ » répondit la louve de sa voix profonde.

Elle était éveillée depuis un moment déjà. La jeune fille l'avait senti mais lui avait laissé le temps. Aussi bien pour sa louve que pour elle-même. Elle n'était vraiment pas matinale.

- Assez reposée ?

« _Je ne serais pas contre quelques heures de repos en plus… mais la faim me tient éveillée à présent._ »

- Ce soir promis. On part chasser, quitte à se contenter des lapins.

- Vous n'aurez pas à vous contenter de… quel était le mot ? Amuse-gueule c'est cela ?

Surprise, Luana se retourna vivement pour découvrir Legolas se tenant à ses côtés. ¡_Mierda_! Fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se perdre dans ses pensées ou ses discussions avec Naurofána, si elle n'était même pas capable de percevoir l'odeur des sous-bois qui annonçait immanquablement la présence du prince de Mirkwood. Surtout qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu ou sentit le cheval qu'il tenait par la bride. Devant son expression, la mine de l'Elfe s'assombrit et il la considéra avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de… déception.

- Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai dérangée, dit-il en s'inclinant doucement, comme prêt à prendre congé.

- Hu ? Non non ! C'est pas vous ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, mal à l'aise qu'il aille croire ça. c'est juste que si je ne suis pas capable d'entendre un canasson arriver dans mon dos, je suis mal barrée. Faut que je fasse plus attention… Je suis contente de vous voir.

Les derniers mots lui avaient échappé. Elle ne voulait pas le dire, et s'étonnait même de l'avoir pensé. Mais oui, elle était sincèrement heureuse qu'il l'ait rejointe. C'était égoïste de sa part, et un peu hypocrite vu son comportement de la veille. Mais la paix qu'elle avait ressenti ce bref instant en regardant le lever du soleil, la rapprocha brusquement de l'Elfe. Comme une réminiscence de leur moment de complicité et de quiétude à Cerin Amroth.

… maintenant qu'elle y songeait, depuis son retour en Terre du Milieu, Legolas avait été bien plus présent qu'avant. Chaque fois qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise, qu'elle n'était pas rassurée, il lui faisait savoir qu'il était là, près d'elle. Il la soutenait de sa présence silencieuse, discrète, mais concrète. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, et tous deux marchaient un peu sur des œufs lorsqu'ils discutaient, mais il avait souvent su trouver les mots pour la mettre en confiance, la rasséréner.

À ces mots, le visage grave de l'Elfe se détendit et s'éclaira d'un sourire. Était-ce elle ou la glace de ses yeux fondait-elle un peu plus chaque jour passant ? Non, ce devait-être une illusion générée par l'éclat du soleil sur son visage, le reflet des rayons dans sa prunelle.

- Je vous cherchais. J'ai découvert des traces de gros gibiers à quelques distances de là. De l'autre côté du convoi.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Avec un air amusé, l'Elfe hocha la tête.

- Leggy, z'êtes le meilleur ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant à son cou et en lui plaquant les lèvres contre la joue.

Mais, toujours suspendue à son cou et collée contre sa joue, elle se figea dans son mouvement… Whaaaaaat ? ¡_Mierda_! Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Comment venait-elle de l'appeler ?

Vivement, elle se jeta en arrière, s'éloignant de lui. L'Elfe était immobile comme une statue. Le regard effaré, il la considérait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

- Je suis désolée, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix alarmée, ne pouvant détacher les yeux de son visage de marbre. Je l'ai pas fait exprès, je me suis laissée emporter !

Lentement, très lentement, extrêmement lentement, toujours sans un mot, il leva une main et posa les doigts sur la trace humide qui lui marquait la joue. L'effleurant, un coin de sa bouche délicieusement fine et pâle se releva en un sourire attendri et amusé. Son regard se fit espiègle tandis qu'il la contemplait se débattre dans sa gêne.

- Je… je suis désolée

- Venant de votre part, je prends cela comme le plus beau des gages de gratitude, dit-il d'un ton léger et sincère.

La Nauro cessa de s'agiter et de gesticuler, ses mains emmêlées dans le paquet de nœuds qu'elle avait noués en les tordant dans tous les sens et en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

- Vous… vous m'en voulez pas ?

- Pour la bise, non. Pour le surnom en revanche…

- Promis, plus jamais je vous appellerai comme ça ! Que je devienne muette et que ma langue pourrisse si je le fais encore !

- Nul besoin d'aller jusqu'à de telles extrémités, plaisanta-t-il doucement. Et vous connaissant, je suis heureux que vous n'ayez pas trouvé pire que celui-ci.

… Legolas avait-il un sens de l'humour ? Miracle ! Merveille des merveilles ! Cet Elfe savait rire ! Il savait prendre une situation gênante sur le ton de la rigolade et faire une pseudo-blague ! Alléluia ! Tant mieux pour lui. Car comme disait le dicton : « femme qui rit, femme à moitié dans son lit ».

… wait what ?

- … c'est vrai que Leggychou ou une connerie du genre aurait définitivement cassé le mythe du grand prince de Mirkwood, ajouta-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied au cul mental à ses pensées déviantes.

La grimace qu'il fit, plus franche et sincère que pour plaisanter, arracha un gloussement à la Nauro, qui se planqua derrière sa main pour ne pas risquer de le vexer. Ils avaient fait un immense pas en avant, un progrès pharamineux, mais mieux valait ne pas trop tester les limites de cet humour naissant.

- Néanmoins, le gibier n'attend pas et la piste n'est pas toute fraiche, dit-il en reprenant tout son sérieux. Mis à part si dame Naurofána peut se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps pour se sustenter, je suggère que nous nous mettions en chasse.

- Nous ? demanda Luana, surprise.

- Aragorn m'a demandé de vous accompagner. Se retrouver seul en ces terres infestées est dangereux.

La Nauro gronda tout bas.

- Si on tombe sur ces foutus orques, je leur fait leur fête !

- Je crois que c'est précisément pour cela qu'Aragorn souhaite que je vous accompagne, répliqua Legolas avec un rictus.

Tout ce qu'elle trouva à faire fut de lui tirer la langue. Se tournant vers le convoi, elle eut confirmation que son ouïe, quand elle y faisait attention, fonctionnait parfaitement bien : le convoi s'était remis en marche et défilait lentement devant eux, comme le lui avaient appris les bruits qui les avaient atteints. Il faudrait passer à travers la foule si la trace du gibier se trouvait vraiment de l'autre côté du bivouac. Donc pas de transformation tout'suite tout'suite…

Pendant ses réflexions, Legolas étaient remonté sur le dos d'Arod et semblait l'attendre.

- Vous voulez que je monte en croupe, c'est ça ? hasarda-t-elle, hésitante.

- Arod vous a déjà démontré qu'il était un bon cheval. Et il m'a semblé qu'hier vous aviez vaincu votre crainte.

Quelque chose dans le regard de l'Elfe s'assombrit quelque peu. Tiens… lui en voulait-il d'avoir eu plus confiance en Elden là-dessus que quand c'était lui qui avait tenté le coup ? Peut-être, mais en ce cas il devait quand même avouer que le Rohirrim s'y était mieux pris qu'un Elfe pour une fois. Le jeune homme avait connu sa peur des chevaux et l'avait comprise. Pas Legolas. Enfin, ce qui était fait ne pouvait être changé.

Doucement, elle s'approcha du cheval, qui cette fois-ci ne fit aucun mouvement, aucun écart malgré la proximité. Sans doute avait-il vraiment senti sa peur les autres fois. Legolas lui tendit une main et l'aida à monter en croupe.

- Mieux vaudrait se hâter. Mais je ne veux pas vous imposer le galop si vous ne vous en sentez pas le cœur.

L'attention qu'elle perçut dans sa voix la toucha. Mais au lieu de s'apitoyer, elle enroula ses bras autour de la taille de l'Elfe, se pressant contre lui et serrant avec force sa tunique qui sentait bon la forêt et l'herbe.

- Prochaine fois que je chevaucherai derrière vous, vous n'aurez pas forcément le choix, alors autant que je m'habitue, grimaça-t-elle avant un petit instant de réflexion : vous voudriez bien m'apprendre comment me mettre pour ne pas finir avec l'arrière train en compote ?

Par-dessus son épaule, Legolas lui envoya un sourire amusé, avant de talonner sa monture.

Rapidement, il le mena jusqu'à la piste. Luana aurait été bien incapable de voir la moindre trace dans ce fouillis d'herbes sèches et de motte de terre, mais l'odeur ne pouvait la trahir. Une odeur forte de cuir et de poil épais. De fange et de boue.

- Un sanglier ? demanda-t-elle, surprise de reconnaitre l'odeur et de la présence de cet animal hors d'une forêt.

- Oui, répondit Legolas en arrêtant leur monture, jetant un regard au convoi qui disparaissait derrière une colline.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, si loin des bois ?

- Les sangliers apprécient particulièrement les landes, à conditions d'avoir des bosquets pour se cacher. Et nous ne sommes qu'à quelques jours de marche de Fangorn.

- Quelques jours ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des semaines qu'on y a retrouvé Gandalf…

Tellement de choses… tellement de choses s'étaient passées depuis. Et ce voyage vers le Gouffre de Helm était si lent. Le regard du prince de Mirkwood s'adoucit et son léger sourire réchauffa le cœur de la Nauro.

- Je vous suggère d'attendre encore un peu avant de vous transformer. Mieux vaut nous éloigner du convoi, au cas où un cavalier du Rohan ne nous ait repérés et n'ait fait demi-tour pour venir nous chercher.

Aussitôt, Luana songea avec amusement et tendresse à Elden, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait été envoyé en éclaireur, et donc qu'il devançait le convoi… mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle n'aurait pu se transformer s'il avait été là, et étrangement, elle n'avait pas envie que ce soit lui qui vienne briser ce moment d'intimité avec Legolas, même si l'Elfe ne s'était pas privé la veille.

Pour toute réponse, elle se colla de nouveau contre lui, prête à supporter le rodéo. À ce signal, Legolas lança Arod au triple galop. Visiblement, il avait repéré le chemin qu'avait emprunté leur proie avant de venir la chercher, car il savait parfaitement où aller. Il ralentit après quinze minutes de course. Pas besoin de demander pourquoi. L'odeur était plus forte. Plus fraîche. Il y avait, à environ un kilomètre de là, un bosquet assez touffu d'arbres bas mais au feuillage dense. Et ses sens de louve ne pouvaient la tromper : il était là.

Un grondement sourd monta de sa gorge, ses babines se retroussant sur ses crocs. La faim pulsa en un appel dévorant à travers tout son corps. Faim de chair, soif de sang. La Nauro sentait en elle la louve s'agiter, sentant elle aussi le gibier, l'heure du repas ayant sonné.

Sans un mot, Luana se laissa tomber du cheval devenu nerveux. Legolas parvenait à le contenir par ses mots elfiques, doux et mélodieux, mais elle préféra s'en éloigner le plus rapidement possible. Pas par peur de lui cette fois. Mais par peur de son instinct qui retentissait comme un cri dans son esprit, courant dans ses veines comme une meute affamée. Elle savait faire la différence entre une monture et de la viande… mais mieux valait ne pas tester les limites de cette perception.

- Il vaut peut-être mieux que vous restiez là, dit-elle d'une voix basse et grondante.

L'Elfe acquiesça. Le simple fait de voir les yeux de la Nauro virer au doré suffisait à vouloir rester à l'écart de sa chasse.

Luana se mit brusquement à courir vers le bosquet, les muscles gonflés par la faim et tendus par l'excitation. En un battement de cil, elle se sentit plonger vers l'inconscience, pour revenir à la surface parée de la fourrure blanche de Naurofána. Louve et humaine communièrent, tombant à quatre pattes et s'élançant vers ce festin comme un seul être.

Dans la masse sombre des arbres battait un cœur. Pulsait un sang vigoureux et salé. Respirait un corps chaud, fait de chair et de graisse. Elle pouvait le voir. Voir cette tâche de chaleur, ce point rouge vif dans son champ de vision. Sentir l'odeur du cuir épais. Entendre le souffle rauque de l'animal apeuré… il l'avait vue. Il savait qu'elle était là et qu'elle venait pour lui.

La chasseuse qu'était Naurofána aurait d'abord choisi de s'approcher lentement, précautionneusement et discrètement, tournant autour de sa proie pour mieux la piéger. Mais la part humaine qui était en elle ne put attendre, trop pressée d'assouvir cette faim tenace. Trop assoiffée pour se soucier de la moindre stratégie de chasse. Trop impulsive et incapable de contrôler cet instinct bestial.

Craquement du bois brisé, raclement des sabots sur la pierre, crissement de la terre labourée, renâclement de l'animal traqué. Le sanglier fut à peine sorti des buissons que déjà la louve était sur lui. Dans un mouvement désespéré, la proie condamnée jeta la tête sur le côté, visant de ses défenses les flancs de la prédatrice, à l'instant même où ses puissantes mâchoires se refermaient sur la large échine. Les crocs transpercèrent le cuir épais, le sang jailli. Mais ça ne suffit pas à achever le gibier.

La bête était de bonne taille, légèrement plus grande et plus large que la normale. Un mâle solitaire et dans la force de l'âge. Vif et vigoureux. Ses défenses étaient longues et aiguisées, et il n'hésitait pas à en suer pour tenter de décrocher la louve. Mais il avait beau être imposant pour sa race, il n'ne restait pas moins misérable et pathétique face à Naurofána. Il ne valait pas mieux qu'un lapin, un peu épais, entre ses crocs. Il n'était rien. Rien que du gibier. De la viande.

Emportée par le torrent de sang qui se déversait de la jugulaire sectionnée jusque sur sa langue, excitée par la vaine lutte de sa proie déjà faiblissante, la louve n'en put plus. L'exaltation lui monta à la tête, elle voulait ce qui lui permettrait de vivre : la mort de cette bête. Resserrant sa prise sur sa proie, elle releva brusquement la tête et se secoua en tous sens. Dans un craquement sinistre et jouissif, la nuque se brisa, les cervicales se désolidarisèrent, éclatèrent. Et le sang coula avec plus de rage. Elle sentit, dans une exultation et une jouissance presque sexuelles, la vie quitter ce corps qui lui servirait désormais de repas.

Elle laissa le cadavre retomber sur le sol dans un son mât, posa une patte inquisitrice dessus, et planta de nouveau les crocs dans le cuir raide, qu'elle lacéra et déchira, avant de plonger le museau dans la carcasse. Elle arracha avec appétit et satisfaction la chair des os, s'abreuvant du vin ferreux qui coulait à profusion dans sa gueule, savourant la graisse au parfum si fort. La viande de sanglier était succulente. Elle avait un goût si entêtant, si puissant !

Mais le meilleur… c'était les viscères. Le cœur ferme, le foie goûteux et surtout, le cerveau. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus rien sur les os, elle fit éclater le crâne d'un coup de mâchoire et la cervelle se répandit sur sa langue, fondante et onctueuse. Elle avait un doux plus doux que le reste, plus suave. Un dessert des plus savoureux et raffinés.

La tête lui tournait. Le sang l'enivrait comme le plus fin des vins, son estomac rempli soupirait de contentement. Repue et satisfaite, la louve se laissa aller à s'étendre dans l'herbe, commença paresseusement à nettoyer sa fourrure couleur carmin, léchant tout ce qui pouvait être encore récupéré. Elle était repue, ce n'était plus que de la gourmandise.

Un bruissement léger, à peine plus perceptible qu'une brise, lui fit remuer les oreilles. Elle redressa la tête, observant l'Elfe qui s'approchait d'elle à pas lent et précautionneux. La faim apaisée et l'instinct refoulant, elle reconnut Legolas. Se relevant doucement, les deux entités se scindèrent, et la louve laissa place à la jeune fille.

Aussitôt, Luana siffla et grimaça, portant une main à son flanc. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et la stabilisèrent avant même que ses pieds ne vacillent.

- Qu'avez-vous ? s'inquiéta Legolas en la ramenant contre son torse, ses yeux bleus glacés par une angoisse évidente.

Se redressant et soufflant pour gérer l'élan de douleur qui lui transperça le côté, elle retira sa main, couverte de rouge et poisseuse.

- ¡Mierda! Cracha-t-elle en la plaquant de nouveau sur la plaie. Je crois qu'on s'est pris des coups de défenses…

- Puis-je ? demanda Legolas, la faisant s'assoir dans l'herbe.

- Vous faites pas du soucis pour rien, c'est pas grand-chose, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer avec un sourire un peu crispé. Ça va vite se refermer.

- Si l'os est touché, il peut y avoir des complications, soutint-il. Laissez-moi examiner la blessure.

Soupirant, elle se laissa faire. Il s'excusa lorsqu'il retira la veste de cuir et souleva la chemise tâchée de sang. Deux entailles, une longue mais superficielle, l'autre courte mais profonde, s'étalaient sur les côtes flottantes jusqu'à la hanche. Déjà les chairs se refermaient. Tandis que Luana maintenait le tissu au niveau de sa poitrine, l'Elfe palpa doucement les bords des plaies, s'assurant que les os n'avaient pas été touchés.

Ses doigts étaient doux et délicats sur sa peau, leur toucher frais et léger. La palpation qu'il exerçait sur ses muscles et son épiderme ressemblait plus à une caresse qu'un examen. Son visage concentré, penché sur elle, ses yeux bleus focalisés sur son corps… elle se sentit étrangement bien. Comme apaisée d'une sourde angoisse, soulagée sur un doute. Elle était bien. Legolas était là. Près d'elle. Il se souciait d'elle, la touchait. Elle était bien seule avec lui, si proche, qu'elle ne demandait rien de plus.

Rien de plus, si ce n'était de comprendre cette étrange chaleur qu'elle ressentit au creux du ventre. Comme une réminiscence, une sensation liée à la récente chasse. Une faim éveillée par l'assouvissement d'une autre…

- Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude, bafouilla-t-elle dans un rictus douloureux pour détourner son attention de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

L'Elfe releva vers elle un regard surpris et interrogateur.

- C'est déjà la quatrième fois que vous êtes là à veiller sur moi parce que je suis blessée ou dans un sale état. À la cinquième, je vais finir par m'inquiéter…

- Aragorn a pansé vos plaies bien plus souvent que je ne l'ai fait, fit-il remarquer d'un ton détaché.

- Ça qui est inquiétant ! s'empressa-t-elle de clamer haut et fort en comprenant le sens ambigu de sa remarque.

Un sourire rassurant étira les lèvres de l'Elfe, tandis qu'il lui faisait signe que tout allait pour le mieux, les blessures étant presque refermées à présent. L'aidant à se remettre sur ses jambes, il lui dit :

- Vos capacités vous mènent sur le front et vous font baisser votre garde. Il vous faut y faire plus attention. Mais s'il vous arrivait… non, la prochaine fois que vous serez blessée de nouveau, je veillerai une fois de plus à ce que rien ne vous arrive.

Comme pour renforcer ses paroles, sa poigne se resserra autour du fin poignet blanc. La jeune Nauro le considéra avec surprise, désormais légèrement gênée par cette proximité et son regard transperçant.

- Pour… pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Parce qu'il est normal pour des compagnons de route de veiller les uns sur les autres. Et que je vous dois la vie.

- Dites pas de conneries, rit-elle en se détachant de lui.

Comme à regret, ses doigts la relâchèrent. Les yeux de Legolas n'avaient pas cessé de la fixer, toujours aussi pénétrants et indéchiffrables. Visiblement, il ne pensait pas que ce soit « des conneries ». Soupirant, elle décida de mettre les choses au point. ¡_Joder_! L'idée qu'il faisait tout ça parce qu'il se sentait redevable lui déplaisait fortement.

- Écoutez Legolas, comme vous l'avez dit, des compagnons de route doivent se protéger mutuellement non ? Vous m'avez déjà sauvé la vie plus d'une fois en plus d'avoir veillé sur moi.

- Vous avez-vous aussi veillé sur moi ce me semble.

- Alors on est quitte là-dessus !

- Mon père et ses gens ne vous en seront pas moins reconnaissants. Sauver le prince de Mirkwood n'est pas…

- Et moi je suis reine des Nauror ! Et personne mis à part moi ne vous sera reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé les miches et de m'avoir cocoonée !

- Vous avez fait face à un Balrog pour venir me rechercher dans la Moria.

Luana resta sans voix. Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire, et parce que le sourire en coin qu'il lui offrait à cet instant la désarmait. Il semblait s'amuser de la situation, et plus particulièrement de la voir gênée.

- … quoi que je dise, vous vous en fichez c'est ça ? bouda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

- Je ne dirais pas cela, contredit-il avec un sourire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna, se dirigeant vers le canasson resté en retrait, loin, très loin. Il devait avoir les chocottes avec ce qu'il venait de voir… il accepterait vraiment de la porter ? Pas que ça la dérangeait de devoir marcher plutôt que de monter là-dessus, mais elle se sentait fatiguée brusquement, somnolente sous l'effet de la digestion.

La rejoignant, Legolas siffla doucement, une note aigue suivie d'une seconde plus grave, à la façon dont l'avait fait Gandalf pour appeler son super dada blanc. Le cheval vint sans rechigner et les laissa grimper sur son dos sans aucune hésitation ni tension.

Ils reprirent leur chemin sans un mot mais dans un silence confortable. Les bras enroulés autour de la taille de l'Elfe, sa tête appuyée contre son dos, la Nauro se laissa bercer par le pas lent de leur monture. À bien y penser, Legolas était une crème. Il avait dû voir ses paupières lourdes et entendre son bâillement étouffé. Honte sur elle. Ils s'étaient levés il y avait peu et elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose depuis, mais elle était exténuée tout d'un coup. Et honte sur elle sur ce qui allait encore se dire quand ils reviendraient au convoi comme ça. Comme si dormir avec un Rohirrim ne suffisait pas, voilà qu'elle faisait câlin avec un Elfe. Mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Qu'ils disent. Il n'y avait rien de déplacé dans son comportement. Elle était bien avec eux, elle les appréciait et le montrait. Pas de sa faute si elle était aussi tactile et avait besoin du contact de ceux qu'elle aimait… y avait rien de sexuel là-dedans, contrairement à ce que tous ces coincés du cul mal dégrossis pensaient.

… rien de sexuel… Cette pensée ramena un certain malaise dans l'esprit de la Nauro. Une question, un trouble qu'elle avait repoussé sur l'instant.

« Nana… », appela-t-elle mentalement, désireuse de savoir. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on éprouve autant de plaisir lors… de la mise à mort ? Lorsqu'on mange ? Je… je n'ai jamais… couché avec qui que ce soit, tu le sais. Mais j'ai eu l'impression de faire des choses sales plutôt que de nous nourrir. Et c'est pas la première fois. »

« … _je n'en ai aucune idée _», répondit sincèrement la louve, elle aussi somnolente dans sa digestion. _« Comme le dirait certains chez toi, se nourrir pour nous, c'est Éros et Thanatos._ »

« Comment ça ? »

« _Éros incarne le plaisir charnel dans la mythologie grecque. Thanatos la mort. Sans doute sont-ils liés, car le sexe, plus que le plaisir, est avant tout le moyen de donner la vie, quand la mort est celui de la prendre. Cela peut paraître idiot, mais le fait de prendre la vie de ce sanglier c'est nous donner la vie, dans le sens où sans sa mort, nous mourrions de faim. »_

« … c'est glauque. »

« _Pour toi sans doute et je le comprends. Mais les choses sont ainsi. Notre instinct primaire est ce qui nous apporte ce plaisir. Mais il faudra que tu apprennes à le juguler. La faim et la soif était trop fortes pour toi, et nous nous sommes jetées sur ce sanglier sans aucune précaution. Lors de notre prochaine chasse, il faudra y remédier._ »

Songeuse, la Nauro resta silencieuse, réfléchissant à tout cela. Quand le convoi fut en vue, Legolas veilla à ce que le sang qui tâchait la chemise de la jeune fille ne soit pas visible. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la longue colonne en marche, ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la tête de file, là où ils retrouvèrent Aragorn et Gimli. Soulagée, Luana descendit de cheval et se mit à marcher à côté d'eux, suivie par l'Elfe. Aux regards qu'elle reçut, elle sut que ce qui s'était passé avec l'homme poiscaille avait fait le tour du convoi. Ni le rôdeur ni le Nain ne firent la moindre remarque, et ça, elle leur en fut reconnaissante, même s'il était évident que Grands-Pas désapprouvait…

Le reste de la journée passa calmement malgré les murmures et les réflexions soufflées tout bas qui n'échappaient hélas pas à ses oreilles de louve. Legolas aussi les entendait très bien visiblement, car il invita plusieurs fois la Nauro à revenir en selle avec lui. À chaque fois, elle l'avait remercié mais avait décliné. Elle discuta avec l'Elfe et le Nain de tout et de rien, demanda à Aragorn ce qu'il savait du gouffre de Helm.

Au soir, elle s'éloigna d'eux lorsque le convoi s'arrêta, le temps d'aller saluer Nora et de voir si la vieille dame n'avait besoin de rien puis alla voir Freyda et son frère. La petite fille lui posa des questions sur la louve blanche dont elle avait déjà parlé, et la Nauro peina à ne pas se griller elle-même. En revenant au bivouac, elle croisa Elden dans sa ronde. Le jeune cavalier lui offrit un sourire et un signe de tête presqu'imperceptibles, et quand il fut sûr que l'homme-poiscaille, qui rôdait pas loin, ne pouvait voir. Luana en fut déçue. Elle avait espéré de sa part… elle ne savait pas trop quoi, mais pas cette attitude de gamin puni qui n'osait s'opposer aux décisions des grandes-personnes. Allait-il réellement continuer à lui être amical uniquement dans l'ombre, comme si c'était mal de la fréquenter ? Elle se sentit trahie qu'il n'ait même pas cherché à les défendre. Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal après tout… Vexée par son comportement, elle se détourna de lui sans répondre à son sourire, la tête haute et les épaules raides, mais le cœur lourd.

Le lendemain, après une nuit calme et sans incident, passée à écouter les ronflements de Gimli et les doux chants elfiques de Legolas et Aragorn, la même marche, longue et monotone, reprit.

La Nauro resta avec le Nain, l'écoutant commenter les affleurements rocheux qui pointaient de ci de là tout autour d'eux, amusée. La géologie n'avait pas été son chapitre préféré en science et vie de la terre, mais entendre un descendant de Durin en parler avec tant de passion, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de granit et un peu de quartz, était fascinant. Elle parvint à le surprendre en lui expliquant comment s'étaient formée ces roches métamorphiques et tous deux partirent sur un long débat. Mais bien sûr, ses connaissances limitées sur le sujet mirent rapidement fin à la conversation.

Derrière eux, Luana savait qu'avançaient, perchés sur un cheval, Freyda et Éothen. Gawain, qui menait leur monture par la bride, avait cédé aux demandes de la fillette, qui réclamait d'être proche de la Nauro. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi, car elles n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé ce matin-là. Son grand-frère lui avait néanmoins appris qu'elle avait fait beaucoup de cauchemars cette nuit-là…

Quelque part à sa droite, elle pouvait entendre la discussion entre Aragorn et Eowyn. Visiblement, la dame était toujours trop curieuse concernant le rôdeur… Grrrr ! Lorsqu'il mentionna une personne en direction pour les Terres Immortelles, elle eut d'abord un sourire, sachant qu'Eowyn n'était pas de taille face à Arwen. Avant de déchanter en comprenant ce que ça voulait dire. Una minuta… la belle demoiselle de Fondcombe ne pouvait pas être partie sans attendre Aragorn !

Afin de ne pas montrer son indiscrétion et de ne pas mettre Aragorn dans l'embarras, elle serra les poings et les dents, se retenant de se retourner et d'hurler que c'était impossible. Elle lui demanderait des détails quand ils seraient seuls à seuls. Grand-Pas avait bien droit à un peu d'intimité dans sa vie amoureuse, contrairement à ce que croyait la dame du Rohan.

Elle tourna à peine le regard quand trois chevaux passèrent près d'eux, allant à l'avant du convoi. Elle avait senti l'odeur d'Elden, mais depuis la veille, il n'avait pas fait mine de venir faire la conversation, obéissant sagement aux ordres… comme un vrai toutou à son maimaitre. Elle en aurait pleuré. Aussi préféra-t-elle jouer son jeu et l'ignora-t-elle. De toute façon, l'homme-poiscaille faisait partie de la bande. Autant éviter un nouvel esclandre.

Elle suivit tout de même leur patrouille des yeux une fois qu'ils furent devant eux. Ils menèrent leurs montures sur le sommet d'une crête herbeuse, avant de disparaitre de l'autre côté. Legolas, perché à quelque hauteur sur un promontoire rocheux, les regarda lui aussi passer.

La brise souffla, soulevant la chevelure de la Nauro. Elle venait de l'est. Par instinct et habitude, elle huma l'air, mais rien n'était à sentir. Étrange… elle avait pourtant brusquement un mauvais sentiment. Comme une sourde menace qui pesait sur eux tous. Peut-être était-ce à cause des hennissements nerveux des chevaux qu'elle percevait un peu plus loin devant eux. Ils l'angoissaient et l'énervaient.

« _Luana, fais attention. Je sens quelque chose_ » gronda Naurofána tout au fond d'elle.

Elle porta le regard vers l'ouest, avisant de haut en bas le mur de pierre brute qu'ils longeaient depuis un moment. Elle aussi, elle le sentait à présent. Ce n'était pas une odeur, mais bien une présence menaçante.

Brusquement, des cris et des rugissements retentirent là où avaient disparu Elden et les autres.

- Des wargs !

L'alerte résonna comme une vague à travers tout le convoi, les immobilisant tous. Luana sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine, soudain lestée par un poids. Elden ! Elle fit un pas en avant pour aller à son secours, avant de se figer de nouveau. Elle pouvait entendre, de l'autre côté du versant, le claquement sec et mélodieux d'un arc elfique. Un grondement d'agonie. Une épée que l'on tire au clair. Le cri d'un orque que l'on tue. Puis le silence.

Et enfin, des voix. Celle de l'homme poiscaille, de Legolas et d'Elden. Elle laissa un soupir lui échapper, même si l'heure n'était pas au relâchement ni au soulagement. Théoden, escorté de ses hommes, arrivait au galop à la rencontre d'Aragorn qui descendait la pente au pas de course, alarmé.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Théoden. Qu'avez-vous vu ?

- Des wargs ! Nous sommes attaqués !

- Tous les cavaliers en tête de colonne !

Brusquement, des cris retentirent partout, hommes, femmes et enfants pris de panique. Ils se mirent à se regrouper, se serrant avec horreur les uns contre les autres, reculant, courant en tous sens sans savoir où aller. Un vent de folie souffla sur tout le convoi.

- Madame !

D'instinct, Luana répondit à cet appel en abandonnant Gimli, qui déjà se précipitait vers Arod, rejoignant Aragorn et les cavaliers qui s'élançaient au combat. Elle se fraya un chemin jusque Freyda, qui pleurait dans les bras de son frère. Les deux enfants étaient désormais seuls. Elle chercha des yeux Gawain, afin de lui demander de les emmener loin de la bataille qui s'annonçait, avant de se souvenir qu'il était un soldat. Et merde !

- La louve… la louve blanche… vous aviez dit qu'elle allait nous protéger des wargs ! sanglota la gamine à chaude larmes. Vous aviez promis !

- Et je ne t'ai pas menti Freyda. Crois-moi, il ne vous arrivera rien, assura-t-elle en fixant la petite fille et son frère, qui n'était pas plus rassuré. Elle…

« _Luana ! _»

L'odeur de la fourrure crasseuse, de la bave de la rage, de la chair en décomposition, empli ses narines et couvrit son palais. Au sommet du mur rocheux, une ombre se dessina brusquement. Dans un cri de guerre, le cavalier orque talonna le warg qu'il montait. D'un bond, la bête dévala la falaise et se jeta sur les humains terrorisé.

- Kyaaaaaaaa !

Le hurlement de Freyda eut à peine cessé de résonner qu'un grondement sourd fendit l'air, roulant avec la même puissant que l'orage sur la plaine. Un éclair blanc jaillit, et dans un fracas tonitruant, Naurofána heurta le Warg. L'animal et l'orque se retrouvèrent propulsés au pied du mur, et déjà la louve était sur eux. Esquivant le coup de crocs qui visait son cou, elle se jeta sur le dos du chien de Sauron. Une lame rouillée vint lui entailler le museau, mais cela n'empêcha pas ses mâchoires de se refermer sur le crâne du cavalier, qui éclata entre ses crocs. Si la cervelle du sanglier l'avait enivrée la veille, celle-ci lui donna envie de vomir.

Débarrassé de cette gêne, le warg reprit pleinement la liberté de ses actes, et d'un coup d'épaule dans le flanc, repoussa Naurofána, qui roula avant de se stabiliser et de se remettre sur ses pattes.

Les deux bêtes se firent face, tournant lentement en grondant, montrant les crocs, babines retroussées. Si les yeux du warg étaient emplis de folie destructrice et meurtrière, ceux de la louve brûlaient de colère.

Dans un rugissement bestial, ce sale chien de Sauron se jeta en avant. Une lutte féroce s'engagea. La seule chose visible dans cette mêlée, ce fut les coups de griffes et de crocs échangés, les morsures et les lacérations qui maculaient les fourrures de sang.

Brusquement, Luana reparut à la place de Naurofána alors que celle-ci se retrouvait sous la gorge du warg. Dans un vif mouvement de bras, elle fit jaillir une de ses lames, et la planta profondément dans les chairs, avant de trancher net la jugulaire. Une douche de sang se répandit sur elle, teintant de rouge la chevelure blanche. Le warg tomba sur le côté dans un gargouillis étranglé, et mourut sans une plainte.

Lorsque Luana, à genou, se redressa et se retourna lentement vers Freyda, une nouvelle vague de cris retentit dans la foule. Tous la regardaient avec des yeux fous, horrifiés. Avec cette même peur primaire et animale. Celle des proies faibles et apeurées devant le prédateur.

¡_Puta de mierda_! Voilà pourquoi elle avait tant eu peur de dévoiler son secret ! Même Freyda et Éothen, à qui elle avait fait la promesse de les protéger, était figés de terreur. Même Eowyn, la fière et farouche protectrice du Rohan n'en menait pas large. Mais au loin résonnait déjà l'écho d'une bataille. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perde !

D'un pas décidé, elle marcha droit sur le cheval qui portait les deux enfants, soulevant d'autres petites cris et gémissement autour d'elle. La bête eut un mouvement de recul, mais elle attrapa d'autorité les rennes et tira dessus d'un geste ferme, le ramenant au calme. Elle doutait que ce fut réellement sa maîtrise qui le maintint calme, mais plus son aura bestiale qui était pleinement éveillée, Naurofána guettant à fleur de conscience, le passage grand ouvert entre les deux. Les yeux de la Nauro n'avaient rien perdu de leur couleur dorée et brûlante de rage contenue.

Elle mena le cheval et les enfants jusqu'à Eowyn, qui fit visiblement un effort pour ne pas reculer, faisant front avec toute la fierté et la droiture dont elle était capable. Sans plus de cérémonie ni lui laisser le choix, elle lui flanqua les rênes dans la main.

- Amenez-les au gouffre de Helm, ordonna-telle d'une voix grondante. Emmenez les tous à l'abri !

Aussitôt, elle fit volte-face et se mit à courir en boitant vers les vociférations de la lutte, malgré la morsure cuisante et sanguinolente qui marquait sa cuisse. Quand elle arriva sur le champ de bataille, elle s'immobilisa une seconde, le temps d'appréhender ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Des cadavres. De wargs et d'orques, mais surtout d'hommes et de chevaux. Des combattants, luttant férocement pour leur vie. Les wargs désarçonnaient les cavaliers, faisaient chuter leurs montures, avant de se jeter sur eux pour les achever d'un coup de crocs, les dévorer. Une odeur de sang flottait sur toute la scène.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Aragorn, chevauchant tel le vent, tuer un warg d'une lance. Legolas descendait les ennemis à une vitesse hallucinante, jouant de la corde de son arc comme d'une harpe funèbre. Pas de traces de Gimli.

Elle fit brusquement jaillir sa seconde lame, et Naurofána lui prêtant sa voix, elle leva le visage au ciel et poussa un long et puissant hurlement de loup, qui couvrit le vacarme des épées et des rugissements. Tout se figea un infime instant, et heureuse de son entrée en scène, elle en profita pour se jeter dans le combat.

Un orque se lança sur elle. Elle l'accueillit en se jetant sur le côté, tranchant les tendons de la patte avant de sa monture. Elle s'effondra en avant, et prise dans son élan, roula sur le dos, écrasant son maître.

Aussitôt, un second orque fut sur elle, trop vite pour qu'elle ne puisse se redresser et esquiver avec sa jambe blessée. Elle encaissa le choc de leur rencontre. Le coup l'envoya par-dessus la tête du warg, la projetant contre l'orque, qu'elle désarçonna d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Avant même que l'animal ne se mette à ruer et ne lui offre un rodéo de tous les diable, elle lui avait déjà enfoncé sa lame entre les cervicales, les faisant craquer dans un bouillonnement carmin. Il stoppa net sa course, l'envoyant au sol.

Se réceptionnant en roulant avant de se redresser, Luana jeta un regard circulaire. Le nombre des ennemis diminuait à vue d'œil, plus vite que celui des alliés. Parfait !

Mais alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur un nouvel assaillant, un cri détourna son attention. Elden ! Elle vit avec horreur Edwyn tomber sur le flanc, entrainant dans sa chute le Rohirrim, qui heureusement ne se retrouva pas coincé sous le poids de l'animal.

La Nauro ne prit pas le temps d'observer l'orque qui se dirigeait vers l'humain sonné et étendu sur le dos. Dans un grognement sourd, elle se transforma et s'élança, renversant plusieurs orques sur son passage. À l'instant où l'orque levait son cimeterre pour l'abattre, elle vit les yeux d'Elden retrouver brusquement leur lucidité et s'agrandir de surprise et de peur.

La seconde suivant, elle refermait ses mâchoires sur le bras pourri et pestilent, qu'elle arracha d'un mouvement de tête. Un craquement, le déchirement de la chair et le hurlement, qui mourut quand, reprenant forme humaine, elle planta sa lame droit dans le cœur.

Tout autour, les bruits se tarirent. Les attaquants battaient en retraite, fuyaient, poursuivis par les chevaliers du Rohan qui n'étaient pas mort ou blessés, et qui ne s'attelaient pas à achever les ennemis à terre. C'était fini.

Tremblante sous l'effet de l'excitation du combat, le souffle court en raison de la douleur qui pulsait dans son flanc et son épaule heurtées de plein fouet, Luana resta immobile, cherchant à apaiser ses sens, retrouver le court normal du temps. Cherchant à garder son équilibre malgré sa cuisse brûlante, qui n'avait pu se refermer en raison du mouvement continu qu'elle lui avait imposée. Silencieusement, presque religieusement, elle écouta le clapotement des gouttes de sang noir perler sur ses lames et tomber sur l'herbe asséchée de la lande.

Un autre souffle erratique résonnait à ses oreilles. Elle avait tenté de l'ignorer… mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Il l'avait vu. Ils l'avaient tous vu. Même si elle ne s'était pas transformée devant lui, il aurait su. Mais… mais elle avait espéré que lui n'aurait pas cette réaction ! Elle ne le voyait pas, mais les battements de son cœur affolé, le sifflement de sa respiration, et cette odeur de peur… elle n'avait pas besoin de croiser son regard horrifié, empli d'un sentiment de trahison, pour savoir.

Elle serra les poings, tremblante toute entière, les larmes aux yeux. Pas lui. Elle ne voulait pas lire sur son visage la même peur, la même défiance que sur celui des autres. Elle avait eu raison de le lui cacher depuis le début !

- Aragorn !

La voix de Legolas, éclatant en cet appel, la sauva de justesse, juste avant qu'elle en se décide à se retourner pour faire face au Rohirrim. Tous savaient maintenant. Et elle doutait fort, après tous ses éclats, que Théoden veuille d'un loup dans ses rangs. Elle devait vite retrouver Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli. Ils sauraient quoi faire, quoi dire…

- Aragorn ?

L'appel, cette fois emplie d'inquiétude, de Gimli, fut comme une pierre tombant au fond de son âme. Aussitôt, elle jeta autour d'elle un regard angoissé, fouillant les environs avec frénésie. Mais où que se posent ses yeux, pas de trace du rôdeur. Elle s'avança sur le champ de bataille.

- Aragorn ? appela-t-elle à son tour avec crainte.

Mais nulle réponse. Elle vit Théoden lui-même se retourner en tous sens, regardant en tous sens où pouvait bien se trouver l'homme que les trois compagnons cherchaient.

- Aragooooorn ! hurla Luana, soudain prise de désespoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, je tiens tout de suite à dire, ce n'était pas censé virer comme ça, mais Luana t Legolas devaient en avoir marre d'attendre et m'ont fait un gros fuck, avant de se barrer sur les chemins qu'ils voulaient et d'agir à leur guise... dites leur merci x)<strong>

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ameia et ange :** comment ça "déjà fini" ? XD  
>Avouez quand même que ce chapitre était plus long que la normal x) Heureusement que celui était encore plus long x)<br>... posez ces tomates et ces kiwis vous deux ! Vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un ! XD Promis je la finirai, promis ! Merci pour les reviews ;)

**Angie** : merci de ramener autant de monde sur cette fic, mais c'es fourbe de se liguer comme ça contre moi ! XD

**Ciriel: ** non jamais je ne l'abandonnerai ! :o  
>... au pire si j'en ai marre je tue Luana et voilà XP Tu préfère Elden ou Leggy ? XP Hum, visiblement Leggy, dommage x(<br>Mais pourquoi donc en voulez vous tous à ce point à Lindoïlin ? XD Bon heureusement que t'aime bien Elden ^^  
>Le gouffre de Helm arrive, mais au moins tu as déjà eu cette scène d'action avec l'attaque des Wargs ;)<br>Je fais ce que je peux -.-'  
>Merci pour ta review =)<p>

**Waina :** L'action revenue est elle à ton goût ? =P Pas étonnant, comme à chaque fois x) Et je suis sûre que là non plus tu n'es pas repue x) Tin'quiète pas, y a peu de risque que tu demande une suite x) t puis maintenant tu as Hell and Kill pour continuer à me harceler ;P  
>Oui c'était lui ;) Tu as ta réponse ;P<br>Merci pour ta review =)

**Guest :** Je sens que Luana t'aimerait bien toi =P  
>Ca va il n'y a peu trop de chevaux à ton goût ? XP Merci pour ta review =)<p>

**Nana :** ... si tu veux tu peux rejoindre le clan Angie x) Thanks ;)

**Erwynia :** Tu en bave, carrément ? XD  
>Je fais ce que je peux ;) Merci pour ta review =)<p>

**My English friend** (sorry, I didn't know how to call you x) ) : Do you have your answer about Leggy with this chapter ? =P  
>Sorry for the waiting x) And thanks for all your reviews ;)<p>

**TTFreidn** : merci de ton soutien =) J'ai publié j'ai publié, ne me tue pas stp ! XD  
>Et merci pour ta review =)<p> 


End file.
